Playing For Time
by Liv Wilder
Summary: Castle and Beckett investigate a spate of high profile strangling cases in SoHo, finding themselves wrestling with their feelings for one another along the way.  Drama, angst, love and romance. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Castle Fan Fiction. I hope you like the story. I don't want to tie our characters to any particular TV series linked relationship timeline yet. Their relationship will develop as they see fit through the story.**

**I'd love some feedback. It's what makes writing worthwhile...that and getting to spend time with these awesome characters!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Castle or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

The red numerals on Kate's alarm clock flipped over to 4.58AM, just as the phone by her bed started to trill.

"Beckett", she said, sleepily into the mouthpiece. The voice on the other end of the line confirmed her instant suspicion, that another body had been found, and that sleep was over, for tonight at least, for a certain Detective Kate Beckett.

Showering quickly and getting dressed she put in a quick call to Ryan and Esposito, before grabbing her keys and heading down to her car. They would meet her at the crime scene, a small neighborhood play park in SoHo on Thompson Street.

Given the hour Kate debated whether or not to call Castle, as she pulled her car into the light, early morning traffic. The sky was lightening and it felt warm and humid already, the nighttime temperature having not dropped below 75 degrees.

"I'll probably regret this", she thought, but she picked up her cell and hit the speed dial for Castle's phone anyway.

When the call connected, she heard a distinctive throat clearing sound at the other end and then silence.

"Castle, you there?" she asked, uncertainly. "I wasn't sure whether or not to wake you, but you said you wanted in on everything and we have a new case", she carried on, assuming the writer was just coming round.

"Morning Beckett. Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, caught me in the middle of a particularly, um, _absorbing_ dream".

Kate rolled her eyes at the man's ability to conjure up innuendo this early in the morning and instantly began regretting her decision to include him in the day's case.

"Well, if you can tear yourself away, Castle. Meet me at the corner of Thompson and Spring. The Vesuvio Playground. They found a floater in the wading pool".

"Great," said Castle. "I'll bring my bathers," he quipped, drawing another eye roll from Kate. "See you there Detective. Oh and Kate?"

"Yes, Castle?"

"You were being such a naughty girl in my dream," he said, trying to draw her back into his earlier innuendo.

"Really?" said Kate, her voice clipped and impatient. She kept her tone devoid of any curiosity as she tolerated his flirtation. "Well, that is nothing compared to what I can do to you in real life if you irritate me today, Castle", she warned. With that she hung up the phone and sped off down 7th Avenue.

Lanie, Ryan and Esposito were waiting for her when she got out of the car, sitting at a stone checker board table under some trees just beyond the playground's chain link fence.

"Morning guys, Lanie," said Kate, smiling at her friend. "What do we have?"

As they walked over to the pool Lanie said "We got ourselves a female floater, late teens or early 20's. No signs of a struggle, but I'd say from the condition we found her in that we're definitely talking homicide."

"If there are no signs of a struggle, what makes you say that?" asked Kate.

"Well, she's naked for one and her clothes are no where to be seen and there ain't no way you'd catch me skinny dippin' in that pool" said Lanie, "what with all the little babies who visit this playground, if you get what I'm say'in girl?" said Lanie, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Did somebody say naked?" asked Castle, appearing at Kate's elbow, wiggling his dark, bushy eyebrows and twinkling his blue eyes.

"Not to mention how overlooked this place is." Said Beckett, studiously ignoring Castle's grand entrance and disrespectful remark. Spinning away from him she turned to Ryan and Esposito. "Guys, you got anything to add?"

"So far, nada", said Esposito. "No clothes, no purse, so no ID. We'll wait a half hour or so and start canvassing".

"Well, the site has entrances from both Sullivan and Thompson and it's a busy neighborhood, even at night, so someone had to have seen or heard something", said Kate, turning round to look for Castle.

Lanie carried on her outline. There were no obvious marks on the body, but they'd know more once they got back to the lab. Core temp would usually give them time of death, but Lanie warned them that the humid night and the water in the pool would mess with the accuracy of those results. Whether or not the victim had drowned or been dumped in the pool post-mortem would only really be evident once tests had been carried out. There was also a strong chance that any DNA evidence would have been washed away by the water in the pool. A lot of things were working against them on this one.

"You're very quiet, Castle. Penny for them?" said Kate.

"I, uh, was just wondering. Does our vic have a name yet?"

"Castle, you ok? Weren't you listening to Esposito?" asked Kate, frowning at her partner and following his gaze. It was unlike his writerly mind for detail to have missed Javier's update.

Castle was staring at the swimming pool where the young woman floated face down in the water, her hair fanning out around her head. CSU pulled a blue tarpaulin up to the edge of the pool ready to lift the body out of the water, as Lanie headed over to supervise. Castle's eyes never left the water and Kate began to wonder what it was about this particular crime scene that had knocked the cocky edge off his demeanor.

"You guys start the door to door. Lanie can get the autopsy going back at the morgue, I'll get CSU to process the playground and Castle and I will start searching through recent Missing Person reports back at the 12th", said Kate, turning to propel Castle towards her car by the elbow. "Meet you back at the station," she threw over her shoulder to her colleagues.

Quiet Castle was infinitely more disturbing than annoying Castle and Kate wanted to get to the bottom of what was occupying him. She could use some of his wild theories to kick-start their case and she knew they wouldn't be forthcoming if he stayed in this catatonic state. Time for a little flirting, as underhand as that was, needs must.

"So, Castle," she drawled, "you were telling me about your dream? Naughty, huh?" she grinned with more effort than she felt. But he didn't even blink.

"Castle. Snap out of it! What is _with_ you this morning?" her concern and frustration getting the better of her.

"Hmmm? Sorry Beckett. I was miles away."

"Yeah, I got that. But where were you?" she asked, noting the sad, worried look in his eyes and instantly regretting snapping at him. She laid a concerned hand on his forearm hoping to coax him out.

"Alexis and I used to visit a playground just like that near Central Park when she was a little girl. Back then she also loved to lay back in the tub at night, floating, when she was so small her feet didn't reach end to end. Her hair would fan out in the water to make a red halo round her little head. She looked just like our victim, Beckett. She's somebody's daughter, Kate," he said, turning quickly to look at her. "That's what I was thinking." He finished, looking down at his hands.

"Castle, if this is too much for you, I'd understand. Cases involving children and young people are the hardest. No one would think any less of you."

Castle straightened in his seat. "Detective Beckett, I am your partner. Where you go I go. No ifs, buts or maybes." His mind was made up, but the distant look hadn't wholly left his blue eyes.

Kate let go the breath she had been holding, relieved to have him by her side once again. "Well if you're sure, Castle", she said, pulling out of the parking spot and heading towards the precinct. He patted her knee and fell back into an uncharacteristic silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here's the second chapter of our tale, as the story continues. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I will try to keep up the pace as time and inspiration allows.**

**Reviews would be great so I know I'm on the right luck to all in the path of Irene. Stay safe and stay dry! X**

**PS I do not own these lovely people.**

Chapter 2

Back at the precinct Beckett and Castle settled down at Kate's desk to check the missing persons database. Beckett found herself having to try hard to concentrate, as she felt Castle's breath lightly tickling her neck as he read the computer screen over her shoulder. His physical closeness made her slightly lightheaded and it thrilled and frustrated her at the same time.

They set out broad parameters for their database search based on the sex, height, coloring, build and approximate age of their victim, scanning the list the computer threw out for possible matches.

It never ceased to amaze Castle how many people went missing in New York City. In fact it saddened him, making him yearn to run home and hug Alexis tightly and maybe even his mother.

Kate set up the murder board, her dry marker squeaking across the white plastic as she wrote up various headings, adding a crime scene photo of the victim, currently labeled Jane Doe, and started an approximate timeline, while Castle fetched them both coffee from the break room.

"Castle, any thoughts?" asked Beckett, stepping back to look at her work, hoping her partner would help kick start a few wild ideas, as she perched on the edge of her desk, long legs stretched out in front of her.

"Well, she looked in, eh, good health," he said somewhat uncomfortably, picturing the naked female in the pool while trying to drag his eyes away from Beckett's legs. "So someone had to love her and miss her. She didn't look like a run-away or a street kid".

"Good point, so someone has to have reported her missing. But, I guess it's still early yet. Let's grab some lunch and maybe Lanie will have something for us by this afternoon. We'll take her fingerprints and run them through the DMV. Maybe something will pop."

The lift doors opened and Ryan and Esposito walked into the bullpen.

"Hey boss", said Ryan. "Any luck with Missing Persons?"

"Nothing so far," said Kate, "You guys luck out on your door-to-door?"

"Of all the apartments we canvassed, no one saw or heard anything".

"Typical New York neighbors," said Castle. "Don't cha just love it," said Castle, shaking his head.

"We _were_ greeted by two ugly naked guys, a French nun who refused to speak to us without a woman present and Esposito was nearly mauled by a chihuahua," grinned the detective.

"Dude that last guy was _hairy_," said Esposito pulling a face. "We're gonna go back later to re-visit the apartments where we got no answer. Someone had to have seen that girl," he finished, looking back at Beckett and Castle.

"Where are we at with CSU?" asked Kate.

"They were sweeping the scene when we left. No obvious pieces of evidence, but they were going to drain down the pool once the ME's office removed the body," said Ryan. "Something might show up in a pool filter, we might get lucky."

Kate said she would call Dr Parish for an update on the autopsy before she and Castle headed out to lunch. However, Esposito jumped in and offered to call Lanie himself, telling Beckett and Castle to go grab lunch ahead of them.

Kate smiled at her colleague and seeing his boss reading his mind, Esposito blushed. He'd been too eager to call Lanie himself and in doing so had blown his cover. He mentally kicked himself for letting Kate see his discomfort.

"Well if you're sure, Javier," she drawled. "We'll be over at Remy's if anything crops up. Castle, you comin'?" called Kate over her shoulder to the writer.

Castle grabbed his jacket and followed Kate to the lift, fiddling with his smartphone as he walked, head down. He bumped into Kate's back as she stopped dead before the lift doors, causing her to turn and glare at Castle, who simply smiled a sheepish apology in return.

"Really Castle, you gotta get over this Angry Birds thing," she said, smiling indulgently at her partner.

"Actually Detective, you underestimate me. I was just Googling the Vesuvio Playground." He said smugly, enjoying Beckett's slightly surprised look.

"And…? Did you find anything?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in an enquiring way that Castle found incredibly sexy.

"Well, Parks make sure the gates to that place are locked up good and tight by dusk, which last night would have been around 8pm. So our guy had to have a key, or something…"

"…cos there's no way he could have carried the body or our live Jane Doe over the fence once the gates were locked!" Said Beckett, excitedly finishing Castle's sentence.

"Either that," continued Castle, "or they were already inside when the gates were locked?" He concluded their signature to-and-fro.

The lift doors opened and the two headed inside, puzzling over the implications of their last exchange. She smiled and nodded slightly in Castle's direction, relieved to finally see her partner's mind back on the case, his earlier worries apparently behind them. When the lift doors opened they headed across the street to lunch, batting ideas back and forth while they grabbed a sandwich, before heading back up to Kate's desk.

"Lanie wants to see you both downstairs," said Captain Montgomery, as Castle and Beckett entered the bullpen.

"Headed right down, Sir," said Beckett, pulling Castle away from Esposito's side, as the writer leaned over the young detective's desk, laughing at something Javier was showing him on his computer screen.

Castle tagged along behind Beckett like a little puppy dog, making faint protesting noises, but secretly loving the feel of her hand on his arm and her bossy tone. Bossy Kate turned Rick Castle on no end, and he kept that knowledge from her so it worked in his favor.

"Hey, Lanie. What you got for us girl?" Said Kate, noting with disappointment that the autopsy had yet to be started.

"Hey Kate, hey Castle," the ME nodded, walking over to the silver gurney where their victim lay, draped in a white sheet.

"We need to leave the body to dry out before we can make an incision, I'm afraid. But when a water-logged body dries out, the skin shrinks back and reveals marks that weren't visible before," said Lanie, slightly pulling the sheet back from the victim's face.

"Marks? Like bruising or puncture wounds?" asked Beckett, turning to look at Lanie.

"Exactly Kate. Bruising can show up to a week later, but hopefully I'll have something for you sooner. What I can tell you now though, is that we know the body was left out in the open, surrounded by trees, so there would be entomology if it had been there awhile."

"Maggots, right?" asked Castle, with a pleased look on his face.

Lanie continued ignoring him. "But there's no sign of blow fly larve, so we can assume she has been freshly dumped. Also, there is no maceration of the skin."

"Again, in English?" asked Kate, smiling at her friend.

"Eh, softening of the skin you'd see from the body lying in the pool. Wrinkly, like when you lay too long in the tub, girlfriend," she said, winking at Castle.

Castle smiled at Lanie, secretly thanking her for putting the image of Kate Beckett lying naked in her, no _his_, tub into his head. Kate blushed, seeing the look on Castle's face and stared hard at Lanie, urging her to continue.

"Oh and the body isn't yet in full rigor. So that puts TOD in the last 10 hours or so. So far, I'm seeing no obvious physical signs of drowning either. No blood flecks or foam in her nose or mouth, but I'll know more for sure when I can look at the lungs".

"So we're possibly looking at a dump job?" asked Castle.

"Could be, honey," replied Lanie, flirting with the writer.

"Have you taken fingerprints yet? Asked Kate, a little impatiently.

"Yes, Javi came down to collect them and put them in the system," said Lanie, blushing involuntarily as she saw her friend note her use of Esposito's first name. "What girl?" she faced down Kate, as Castle smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows about you two, Lanie," said Kate. "You don't have to hide it anymore," she said, turning to leave.

Castle headed out towards the door ahead of Kate, missing Lanie's hand coming to rest of Kate's arm, as she whispered close to her ear, "What about _you_ and writer boy?" she asked, mischievously.

Kate blushed, frowning at her friend and stalking off after Castle, hoping he hadn't caught Lanie's last remark.

"Thanks for the update, Dr Parish. I'll see _you _later!" she smirked as the doors to the morgue closed behind her.

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Story moving a long a little? Getting into character. Reviews please if you have time.**

**Take care out there. Liv xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sincere apologies for the extremely long hiatus. Been reading more fanfics than writing lately. Anyway, here's the next installment. I hope you like. All comments greatly received.**

**Disclaimer: Oh that I had created this pair, but alas no. Thanks to Andrew Marlowe for the inspiration.**

**Chapter 3:**

Arriving back on their own floor, Kate headed over to where Ryan and Esposito were hunched over Ryan's desk, staring at the computer screen, looking closely at the information listed there.

"Hey guys, whatcha got?" asked Kate, reading over their shoulders, and causing the boys to start slightly. Beckett's presence had that effect on a lot of her colleagues, which was why Castle's easy way of being around her fascinated them so much.

"We got a hit in Missing Persons on our vic. The father, Daniel Caliente, posted her missing this morning. Photo and description match our Jane Doe, sadly for him," added Esposito.

Ryan put down the phone and wandered over to the murder board to update the name of their young victim, together with a photo he'd pulled from the DVM database.

"Our victim is Livia Caliente, aged 21. Father says she's an undergrad at NYU. Eh, marketing," said Ryan reading from his notes. "She also worked part-time at a dress store on West Broadway".

"A block and a half from our murder scene", said Beckett, looking pensive. "Not a coincidence, I'm sure," she added, looking back at the girl's photo id on the screen. "She's young and pretty, busy full life by the sounds of it. Let's interview the father and start making a list of her friends at college, boyfriends, work colleagues, and anyone else who was close to her. Let's search her background for problems so we can rule out a premeditated attack by someone she knew. This has all the hallmarks of random bad luck on a walk to the subway on a hot sultry night. But we need to be sure." She finished, turning back towards her own desk.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Castle, watching Beckett's intense concentration on the murder board. Her quick mind and thought process fascinated him. It was one of the things that made working with her so appealing. That and the fact that she was so darned attractive he found it distracting to be near her some days.

"Well, we know that she was dumped there after the playground closed at 9pm, after the warden had checked the restrooms and locked the gates. She was naked…"

"…and there was no sign of her clothes," Castle finished off for her, grinning as he hitched a ride on her theory.

"So, if we assume for now that her hours at the store finished when they closed up at 9pm and then she walked along Spring from West Broadway…"

"…she was headed to the Subway at the corner of Spring and 6th Avenue." Said Castle, pointing an ah ha finger towards her, as he smiled at Beckett's logic.

"Oh, but getting her over the fence would have been tricky though, if she was an unwilling participant," Said Castle, knitting his brows together and leaning his chin into a cupped hand, after he walked over to stand shoulder to shoulder with Beckett, both of them leaning against her desk facing the murder board.

"You're right, but eh…", Beckett stopped speaking, as Castle's head whipped around and his mouth dropped open as he stared at her.

"You'll catch flies like that, Castle", she said sassily, not even turning her head to acknowledge the gleeful look on his face.

"But you said I was right!" He practically squeaked. Turning to the boys, who stood there watching them as they bantered back and forth. "She said I was right," he mouthed again, quietly to the guys and they nodded back sympathetically. God that man was putty in Beckett's hands.

"Pull it together bro, you're letting the side down," said Esposito, shaking his head at the still grinning writer.

"I was going to say, before your little happy interlude, that luring a girl like that into an empty playground would have been damn near impossible, so force seems to be the natural conclusion. So," she said slowly, "in light of what Mr Castle here points out, I will have Lanie focus closely on any marks she may find on the body for signs of a struggle. Satisfied, _writer boy_?" She asked, turning to look at his smug grin, before rolling her eyes and stalking off to the break room for a cup of coffee.

Castle would be insufferable for the rest of the day. She knew this from past experience and she inwardly kicked herself for telling him he had a point. But then the little boy in him looked so pleased to have impressed mommy that she had to stifle a small grin as he arrived in the break room close on her heels.

"Geez Castle, what are you a puppy dog?" Beckett asked in a gently irritated tone.

When he looked a bit wounded, she said more quietly, "Just, eh, don't follow me to the bathroom, okay? Captain Montgomery's a stickler for protocol and besides, we wouldn't want people to start talking, now would we?"

"So what do we do now?" asked Castle eagerly, clearly spurred on by his weighty contribution to their earlier theorizing.

"Now? Oh _I'm_ going to visit Lanie to check how she's going with the body and _you_ are going to…to do whatever it is that you do when I'm not around to keep an eye on you," she finished. "Do not touch _anything_ on my desk. You got it? And do _NOT_ play with my computer and don't think I won't know what you've been up to Castle" she said sternly. "I am a Detective remember and the boys…they _will_ choose me over you. Halo or no Halo." She arched an eye brow at the pouting writer in front of her to let him know she was serious, before bumping his arm with her own in a small softening act as she walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lanie. Please tell me you have something for me on our victim, Livia Caliente?"<p>

"Well, like I said earlier, we need to wait a while before I can, uh, cut her open." Said Lanie, pausing over her choice of words. "Where's writer boy?" She asked, suddenly looking around for Castle, after realizing Beckett's shadow had gone missing.

"Left him by my desk, sulking," said Beckett, smiling broadly at Lanie. "He made a reasonable point about our victim earlier and I stupidly told him so. Just kinda slipped out. I couldn't stand to have him gloat, so I grounded him upstairs."

"You burst his little bubble, eh? Kate girl you are _cru-el" _Lanie drawled. "That man worships the ground you walk on, and the sooner you realize that, the happier we'll all sleep at night," said Lanie, winking suggestively at Beckett. "And I include Castle in that thought too."

"Oh dear God Lanie Parish, will you ever stop with the pushing? Castle and I are just good friends." She sighed, half from frustration that Lanie was right and half from frustration that they hadn't become more than just good friends. Though she would never admit _that_ to the MD.

"Not when it's for your own good, girl." Said Lanie. "Man like that won't hang around forever if you keep pushin' him away and I don't want you cryin' on my shoulder when he moves onto someone else. That boy is crazy at times, but he's no fool Kate."

"Okay Dr Parish, I hear ya'." Said Kate, shaking her head at her best friend. "But I did come down here for an update, not to have my head shrunk. So, update?" She tipped her head questioningly at Lanie, as she sidestepped any further discussion of her relationship, or lack of one, with Richard Castle.

"We're not done talking about this Kate. But you're off the hook…for now", she conceded, shaking her head. "There are some marks beginning to appear on the backs of her upper arms and heels. Marks on the arms could be from fingers gripping. Scraping to the heels most likely caused by being dragged across rough ground. I've taken a sample of grit from the skin and sent it to the lab. But that's all I got for now. Sorry I can't tell you more."

"Thanks, Lanie. I appreciate the time delay you're stuck with on this one. Let me know if you get more tomorrow when you can carry out the autopsy."

Kate got up to leave the morgue, but then stopped and turned around to face her friend. "Oh and Lanie?" She said, smiling slightly, "I hear you. Regarding Castle. I do hear you." She repeated, nodding once before she turned back and headed out through the swing doors.

Beckett's head swirled with thoughts thrown up by her chat with Lanie and none of them related to the case in hand. Her friend was right. Richard Castle could have any girl he wanted. He wasn't going to wait around indefinitely for her to sort herself out.

Kate sighed involuntarily to herself, as she slumped down in front of her desk. Why was this so hard for her? She'd dated work colleagues before, so that wasn't the reason she was dragging her feet on moving this forward. But after three years of working together and a mutual attraction so obvious that their work colleagues were running a book on when they'd finally get it together, Beckett had to acknowledge to herself that this time mattered more than all the others. This time she didn't want to mess it up. If she and Castle started dating and things didn't work out, then he'd be gone from her life all together and that was an outcome she couldn't begin to contemplate.

Her mind kept spinning with possibilities as she registered the quiet around her in the bullpen. Castle and the boys had disappeared and it took her a moment to notice the neatly folded note tucked under her keyboard.

_The boys were hungry and I was bored without you Detective, so we've gone to Remy's for lunch. Come join us? Rx_

_PS I didn't touch your computer. I slipped the note under your keyboard wearing latex gloves!_

Beckett laughed out loud despite herself. So he was still pouting, she thought, smiling. That man got under her skin like no other. She rolled her head a few times to ease the muscles in her neck before grabbing her phone and heading from the elevator. If she and Castle were ever going to get it together, she supposed she could start with lunch. Baby steps.

**Okay, so I hope you like it. Will keep working forward and aim to have another chapter up asap. Any thoughts please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I promised to try and move this story along quicker, and since I couldn't sleep and our favorite duo kept making conversation in my head as I tried, I thought I'd just put them to work on the page while inspiration was there. **

**Disclaimer: Still, sadly, not mine. Only borrowed and returned with care.**

**Chapter 4**

As Beckett entered the busy restaurant, she didn't so much see the guys, as feel where they were sitting. Turning instinctively she locked eyes with Richard Castle, as he smiled at her, a familiar warm look dancing in his blue eyes.

For his part, despite bantering with Ryan and Esposito, Castle knew the exact moment Kate Beckett entered the room because he felt it and so he turned with the certainty that came from knowing she was back in his orbit. The universe did not disappoint.

Beckett's eyes found his and she dipped her head, slightly embarrassed to be caught in an eye lock with the writer in such a public place. She gathered herself and walked over to their table to join the lively group as the noise level in the joint reached its lunchtime peak.

"Detective, good of you to join us," came Castle's opening line, as Ryan scooted further into the booth to allow his boss to sit in beside him.

Castle's eyes were still on Beckett as she settled across the table and although she shifted uncomfortably in her seat under his relaxed gaze, she couldn't deny that it felt good to be the object of this man's attentions. Damn him for getting to her to like this, but she didn't seem able to change her reaction anymore. She smiled back and cringed as he did a double take, suddenly unsure of himself. Kate instantly felt bad. Lanie was right, Castle was no fool, and though he might have started out pulling _her_ pigtails, she'd done a fair bit of pulling herself and Castle was now so unsure of her reactions towards him that even a simple smile could put him on edge. Note to self, Kate, she thought, give the guy a break and quit being such a bitch.

Esposito broke their staring contest. "So did the lovely Dr Parish share any pearls of wisdom with you, boss?"

"Say what, bro?" Said Ryan, teasing his partner. "Now it's The Lovely Dr Parish?"

"Shut up, man," said Esposito, embarrassed by his slip up. "Learn anything new?" he plowed on, to cover his mistake.

"Luckily for you Javi, yes I did." Said Beckett, coming to his rescue. "Though not as much as I'd hoped. We're still waiting out the, eh…drying period," she said cryptically, so as not to creep out their fellow diners, "but some bruising has started to form on the upper arms and she's sent some samples to the lab from scrape marks that she found on the vic's heels."

"So dragged and dumped, you think?" Asked Ryan.

"Looks like and the lab report should give us an idea as to whether she was simple dragged across the playground and dumped into the pool, or whether she was killed elsewhere and then dumped. As for the rest, Lanie said she should be able to do the autopsy tomorrow."

The food arrived at that point and Kate was relieved to see that they had simply ordered her usual so she didn't have to wait any longer. She was starving and focused on eating her lunch while she listened to Castle regaling the guys with wild tales of his last signing party and some of Martha's drunken antics.

"Your mother is class, Castle." Said Ryan.

"Why thank you. She likes you too, Kevin. Esposito's hand kissing went down well with her too. Played to her theatrical side, always a winner. You guys are definitely on her Christmas card list, shall we say."

"Well, I hate to break up this love fest," said Beckett, swiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin, "but we have a bereaved father to interview and then there'll be a list of friends and associates to track down. Castle and I will take the father and call you with an update once we have some names to pass on."

They split the check and rose from the table, heading for the door. Castle stepped back solicitously to allow Beckett to pass in front of him, holding the door open for her as they left the restaurant. His hand lightly touched the small of her back as they passed out into the street and then it was gone. The pressure and release sent a shiver up her spine, momentarily distracting her. Get a grip Kate, she thought. Lanie Parish had a lot to answer for.

They rode in companionable silence to the address Ryan had pulled up earlier from missing persons. The four story walk up was situated in a quiet, unremarkable Brooklyn street. As they got out of the car Kate looked up at the building and sighed quietly.

"What's up, Detective? Can't handle the stairs?" He asked, jokingly.

"We all know who'd win that pissing contest, Castle," she said, lightly poking him in the mid-section. "So don't even go there."

"Are you questioning my fitness levels, De-tec-tive?" he smiled, mischievously moving into her personal space. "Because we can always get down and dirty to figure that one out and I don't mean in the gym." He said, wiggling his eyebrows and bracing himself for the killer Beckett blow.

"Come on Romeo. We're about to ruin this man's life. Let's compose ourselves before we go up there." Good one Kate, way to ruin that moment, she chided herself.

What the heck, thought Castle? No Beckett come back? Either he was losing his touch or…and with that she strode across the street, leaving Castle hurrying in her wake.

Beckett knocked on the door of apartment 4D, turning to look at Castle with a tight expression on her face. He lightly touched her arm in sympathy at the task she was about to undertake and they stepped back as the locks on the door were turned and clicked back, swinging open to reveal a tired looking man in his late forties.

"Mr Caliente? I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is my partner, Richard Castle. I'm the lead detective on your daughter's case and Mr Castle will be consulting on it with me. May we come in, Sir?"

The tired, broken man simple moved back, allowing the pair to enter the apartment. A uniformed officer rose from the couch in the small sitting room and nodded to them as she moved into the hallway, leaving them to talk in peace.

"Sir, may I begin by saying how sorry we are for your loss. I understand that this is a terribly difficult time for you. But you have my personal assurance that we will do everything in our power to find justice for your daughter."

And as she said those words, words that Castle had heard her utter on numerous occasions now, he still marveled at the way she handled these victims. It saddened him to know that she really _did_ understand how they were feeling and that thought humbled him. Victims expected platitudes from the police, but from Kate Beckett, what you got came from the heart and from a place of such darkness, that it shocked him time and again to see how strong she was able to be for these people. This was why she did her job and this was also why she _needed_ to do her job.

"Can you tell us about your daughter, Livia?" Asked Beckett. "Starting with when you last saw her."

"She left for school yesterday morning as usual. She looked happy and oh so pretty." He said, his eyes misting over as an image played out in his head. "Her boss at the boutique had given the staff an extra discount for working through the 4th July weekend, so she was wearing a new dress that she'd bought the day before. It was green and it complimented her beautiful eyes." He said simply, running out of steam as he stared down at his hands.

"So, uh, she had classes all day?" asked Kate gently, reluctant to push into the man's grief, but needing to ask these questions while memories were still fresh and the trail was still warm.

"Yes, I think. Classes til 4pm, then she was meeting her best friend Caitlin for dinner. Then she worked from 6pm until 9pm at Holly's Boutique on West Broadway".

"We're going to have to talk to Caitlin. Can you tell me her surname and do you know who her boss was at the boutique? Asked Beckett, writing down the answers he gave her in her notebook.

"Sir, did your daughter have a boyfriend?" asked Castle.

Ever the concerned father, thought Kate, though not unkindly. She couldn't grudge him that one. He was one hell of a dad and Alexis was the best example of a well-adjusted teen that she has seen in a longtime.

"No, she had no boyfriend recently. She split from her last guy, Remo Gaggini, last year. But they were still friends. She was a good girl, Detective. Hard working, kind and always smiling. She looked after me since her mother died five years ago from breast cancer."

At this he broke down, the enormity of having lost his wife and now his only connection to her hitting him with an almost physical force. "Why my Livia?" He sobbed, looking beseechingly between the faces of Beckett and Castle, hoping in vain to find an answer there.

"Sir that is what we are going to find out. I promise you." She said, covering his twisting hands with her own. "We just need to ask a few more questions and then we're done for now."

Castle stood and walked towards the hallway at this point, unable to witness the man's grief any further. He started when Beckett came up behind him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Time to go. I have all we need for now." She said walking off down the hall.

The rode back to the precinct in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until they pulled up in front of the 12th. "I'm sorry I left you back there," said Castle, turning in his seat to look at her.

"That was a tough one for you. I understand completely. So don't beat yourself up over it, Castle. Kids are always the hardest, no matter how old they get."

"But…how do you? You're so good with them." He said, quietly, feeling like he'd failed her.

"It's my job, Castle. You write, and I do this. Playing to our strengths, right?" She said, nudging him and smiling to break the tension. "That's why we make such a good team." Adding, "and if you tell the boys I said that, I _will_ shoot you," as she watched a weak smile grow on his face as they exited the car.

**So, I'd love to know what you think so far. It's ten to 6 in the morning here now. Time for me to grab some shuteye. Until tomorrow…or is that today? Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm keeping my promise, so far, of adding more chapters much more quickly this time. The muses are with me it seems. Would love to know what you think though.**

**Disclaimer: Love this show to bits, but it isn't mine I know. Handling with care I hope.**

**Chapter 5**

Ryan and Esposito were both at their desks fielding phone calls when Beckett and Castle arrived back at the precinct.

Castle slumped into the chair beside Beckett's desk. He looked tired and beaten down by the day and the interview that had just concluded with the victim's father.

"Castle, go home." Said Beckett quietly so no one else would hear, sinking into her own chair and leaning towards him across her desk. "You look beat and we can take it from here. Go home and hug your kid, take some time. Come back when you're ready." She finished, her eyes steady on his until he pulled away from her gaze. It was unusual for Beckett to win one of their staring contests, so he was obviously more ground down by this case than he was letting on.

When she got no argument in return, she watched as he rose tiredly from the chair and reached around to squeeze her shoulder in quiet acquiescence. "You sure you don't mind? I feel like I'm bailing on you Kate." He said and it obviously pained him to be the weaker one.

She felt a jolt inside at his use of her first name and her shoulder tingled under his touch. "Go, go." She said quickly but kindly, squeezing the hand that rested on her shoulder. "Like I said, we've got it from here. Call me when you're ready." She said, already missing his presence in the chair opposite as he gave her a quick wave and headed for the elevator.

"What's with Castle, boss?" Asked Ryan, watching the retreating back of the writer as he left the bullpen, entered the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

"Yeah, Beckett. What'd you say to him? Did you guys have a fight or somethin'?" chimed in Esposito.

"He was tired, I sent him home. End of. We've just got phone calls to make at this point, so I didn't see the need for him hanging around." Said Beckett, lying to her colleagues to cover Castle's ass. She didn't want the boys knowing how hard this case was hitting him and her urge to protect him over came her need to tell the boys the truth this time. "I'm sure you can continue your little bromance tomorrow guys," she laughed, covering her own sinking feeling that Castle might not make it back in for a few days.

"Becks that ain't no bromance," threw back Esposito.

"An' I ain't your Becks," mimicked Beckett, "So get back to it or we'll be here all night. Phone calls people, leads to find. Time is a wastin'." She said, taking command of the team again.

Caitlin Morris was Livia Caliente's best friend. They went to NYU together, but had know each other for a lot longer, having grown up in the same neighborhood. Kate spoke to the girl at length on the phone, asking her to describe their previous day together, the classes they went to, their dinner after college and how she'd left Livia at the door to the boutique before heading home to study.

The girl broke down as she described her last view of her friend, walking through the doors of the store and turning to wave her goodbye. "That's the last I saw of her. The last I'll ever see." She sobbed into the phone. "I don't understand Detective Beckett. Everyone loved Liv. She was so happy, finally, after grieving for her mom these last five years."

"Caitlin, sometimes there is just no explanation that makes sense. But I'm going to try my best to give you one if I can." She promised the tearful girl.

Caitlin gave Beckett a list of Livia's other friends from school and home and the name of her boss at the store. Though Kate asked the standard questions as to whether there was anyone who might bare a grudge against the girl, whether she had any money worries or had upset any previous or current boyfriends, the answer to all of these questions was no and so the blind alley Kate found herself headed down closed in.

"Guys, I think we should call it a night. We're getting no where fast and at this hour it's getting unseemly to call anyone further." She rolled her head around, freeing her tense shoulder muscles and stood from her chair to arch her stiff back.

The guys didn't argue with her for once and they strolled to the elevator together, after shutting down their computers and waving to the Captain that they'd be in early in the morning.

Having said their goodnights on the street, Kate walked towards her parking spot and climbed into the driver's seat. She sighed and let her head loll against the headrest while she considered what her body felt like doing next. Hot bath, dinner and bed, was the quick reply that popped into her head. So she pulled out into the traffic and nosed the car towards her apartment.

Unlocking the door and shedding her shoes the minute she entered her hallway, Beckett headed for the bathroom to turn the faucet on and water begin filling her tub. She tipped some scented bath product into the water and watched as the bubbles started to form on the surface.

She took off her pants, laying them carefully on the bed, before removing her shirt and tossing it into the hamper along with her bra and panties. Naked now, Kate sat down on the edge of the tub to swirl the water around with her hand, enjoying how the rising steam was warming the bathroom and soothing her tired face.

When the tub was filled enough, Kate tested the water with her elbow, before dipping in her toes and then climbing all the way into the waiting bubbles. She had just let her head sink back to the edge of the roll top, allowing a contented sigh to escape her lips as she closed her eyes when she heard a distinctive knock at the door. "So help me, Castle." She muttered to herself, debating whether or not to ignore the interruption in the hope that he would just…what…? Go away? This was Castle we were talking about. If he got no answer he'd call her cell. If she ignored that, he'd call her home and if she didn't pick up he was likely to break down her door. "Dammit, Castle" she cursed, more loudly this time, hauling herself out of the warm bath and reaching for her robe.

She'd only got halfway across the floor when her cell phone started ringing. Predictable, Rick, she thought, smirking in spite of her annoyance at being disturbed.

Opening the door with the offending phone in her hand, she smiled patiently at the dark haired writer, now standing awkwardly on her front door mat.

"I, uh…am I disturbing you?" he asked, taking in her attire.

"You think?" She shot back, with more sarcasm than the moment really required. Beckett instantly kicked herself as she remembered the defeated look he'd given her as he left the precinct that afternoon. Her eyes fell to his hands and the brown bag of food he was carrying. The scent of marinara sauce, fresh basil and oregano drifted up to fill her nostrils. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked, smiling broadly now, her annoyance at being disturbed forgotten, as she took the bag from his hands, pulling him in through the front door as she did so.

"I thought you might be hungry and…well I felt I owed you dinner after my miserable performance today." He said, looking her up and down now that his initial stage fright had passed and he'd made it over the threshold without injury.

"Castle, we all have off days. This wasn't your fault. Did you see Alexis?"

"Yes, and she kicked my butt for leaving you and being such a…what was it now? Ah, yes. How could I forget…such a lame ass!"

"That girl is growing up fast," said Beckett, smiling to herself at the girl's defense of her. "I was taking a bath, in case that wasn't immediately obvious" Said Beckett, indicating her robe. "Let me finish up in there. If you could grab some plates and lay out the food, that'd be great. I have a bottle of wine in the refrigerator, if you're in the mood," she threw over her shoulder as she left the room.

Castle was slightly thrown by the ease at which he'd been allowed into Beckett's apartment. She was clearly happy to see him and the protests he thought he'd have to overcome had not materialized. He set about pulling plates and silverware from Kate's kitchen cupboards, retrieving the corkscrew from a drawer and opening the bottle of rosé wine. All the while feeling slightly outside of his comfort zone. This was too easy by far. Where'd the real Kate Beckett go, he wondered?

Ten minutes later Kate emerged from the bedroom, her hair pulled low on her neck into a messy chignon, her face bare of make-up, wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a close fitting black tank. Castle stared at her, letting a low whistle escape his lips, as he took in the simple beauty of his partner standing in her living room, reaching past him for a glass of wine.

Kate blushed at the unspoken compliment, deciding to break the tension with humor, since that's what usually worked for them. "See something you like, Rick?" she asked, flirting shamelessly, knowing he'd pull away for fear of overstepping.

"I, uh…" he stammered, openly gawping at the smooth pale skin of her bare arms and shoulders, as he swallowed hard. "You…"

"I what, Castle? For a writer, you're suddenly very inarticulate." She pushed him to answer, feeling suddenly daring and powerful in her own home, on her own turf.

"You look…very beautiful, Detective," he finally managed, smiling shyly at her, having recovered the power of speech. "Shall we eat?"

Kate thanked him and sank down onto the floor by Castle's feet to begin dividing up the food that he'd laid out on her coffee table.

An ease drifted over them right away, from the food and the wine, the companionship that was so familiar to them now and the evening passed quickly. Castle asked for an update on the case and Kate promised to fill him in when he was ready to return to work.

"Oh, I'll be back tomorrow alright," He said, nodding his head vigorously. "Alexis said she'd take away my laser tag privileges for a month if I didn't "man up", as she put it, and "make sure you have Kate's back". You have quite the fan there, Kate." He finished, smiling sincerely at her now, his blue eyes holding her hazel ones in a steady, heated gaze.

He reached out his hand and ran his thumb lightly down the back of her arm. Kate shivered at his touch, but didn't pull away. "Boundaries", her voice was screaming inside her head, but still she sat at his feet and allowed him to stroke her skin.

Castle, for his part, was terrified. Terrified of breaking this amazing moment with his beautiful partner. Terrified of having his fingers broken and his ass kicked if he so much as put a foot wrong. Terrified of pushing too hard and finding that his desire to move things forward between them was not going to be reciprocated. His thumb, oh lucky thumb, continued its lazy journey up and down her arm, trailing light circles over her soft skin, as he moved his gaze back to her face.

It was Kate's turn to swallow hard. A pivotal moment had been reached. She thought of Lanie and her recent advice and she looked at the man sitting above her on her sofa and her heart clenched just a little at the look of adoration and…what was that…fear, that she saw on his face. God help me, she thought, turning to kneel in front of Castle. She placed her hands on his knees and leaning in to close the distance between them, she pressed her lips gently to his, as a small sigh escaped from both their mouths, giving voice to a long denied need.

Castle's heart was leaping for joy in his chest. He slid his hands down her arms clasping her hands and then letting go to pull her in closer to him. Kate ran her hands up Castle's biceps, across his shoulders, ending up with her arms entwined around his neck.

They kissed more passionately now, a hunger for the other's mouth overtaking any lingering sense of decorum. Castle wrapped his arms around Kate's back and lifted her in one swift movement onto his lap, cradling her as he lowered her down onto the sofa, hovering above her, their kiss still unbroken.

When they finally drew apart, panting, one word escaped Castle's lips: "Wow!" He said, reverentially.

"What you just said," said Kate, smirking at the handsome man holding himself above her on her sofa and gazing into her eyes with something resembling awe.

"Why did we ever wait to do that?" He asked, amazement still crowding his voice.

"What you just said," repeated Kate, for effect, laughing as she ran a hand through Castle's hair. So soft, just like she'd imagined it would feel.

A serious look clouding his face again, Castle paused above Kate, and seeing no change in her demeanor, he lowered his lips back down to meet hers. Kate was getting hot and could feel months of pent up lust rising within her. She pulled Castle's body down on top of hers, delighted by the weight and solidity he provided, as she opened her mouth a little and reached her tongue out to meet his in a searing kiss. They lay entwined like this for what seemed like hours, exploring each others mouths with their tongues and writhing their bodies against one another until they pulled apart, by mutual consent, almost too steamed up to stop, but aware that they'd already gone so very far.

"Do not misconstrue this when I say that we should stop here for now, Rick. I'm only saying this because it's a school night and not, I repeat, _not_ because we've done anything wrong." Said Kate, trying to regain some control of the situation, though her body clearly had other ideas.

"Good thinking, Detective," said Castle, needing to let her take the lead in this, terrified as he was of doing or saying the wrong thing and ruining what might just be the best night of his life.

Castle stood up from the sofa, adjusting himself surreptitiously before taking Kate's hands in his and pulling her up to stand against him. She lowered her head against his chest, breathing in the scent of him, as he circled her body with his arms, holding her as close as two people could get. They fit like a glove, just as he'd always suspected.

As they lingered there, unmoving, in a deep embrace, somewhere behind them in the bedroom, Kate's cell phone began to ring. She groaned as she pulled herself out of Castle's arms to go and fetch the offending item.

"Beckett," she answered, running a finger along Castle's jaw, which he caught in his hand, pulling her back to him again playfully. Kate laid her palm flat against his chest to still him, as her face grew serious and she took in the details of the call. "We'll…I'll be right there Ryan," she corrected herself at the last moment, hoping her colleague had missed the reference to Castle that she hadn't meant to share.

Shutting off her phone, she looked up into Castle's expectant face. "They've found another body…and it's back at the Vesuvio Playground. We might just have a serial killer on our hands."

**So I think that's the longest chapter yet. I hadn't meant for them to get so hot and heavy this early on, but these guys have a mind of their own. **

**I hope you liked it. Reviews at this point would be really helpful. No point carrying on if no one is interested.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So another chapter flowed forth today. Some fluff and some development of our new crime scene.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**Chapter 6**

"A serial killer? That is so cool!" said Castle excitedly, flinching as Beckett swatted at his arm.

"Focus, Castle." She said, turning to head for her bedroom. "I'm going to get dressed. Do _not_ follow me in there and don't touch anything while I'm gone."

"Awwww, I just want to _help_ Detective". He whined. "Are you sure I can't…_button_ something for you?" He asked, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stay there. Do not move. Come through this door and I _will _shoot you, Castle." She sighed, exasperated. "And when we get to the crime scene, you so much as look at me funny and that is the last time I ever invite you into my home. Are we clear?" Her eyes were flashing with such commanding intensity, that Castle found the giddy grin slipping off his face.

"Eh, got it Detective." He gulped, sad to see that sexy, wholly willing Kate had morphed back into tough girl Detective Beckett so quickly. He tapped his foot for a few seconds, trying to do as she'd asked. But then there were the dirty dinner dishes lying on the coffee table and his inability to stay still for long finally got the better of him. He collected up the leftovers and boxed them up to put in Kate's refrigerator. Then he carried the dishes to the sink and started washing up the crockery and silverware they had used.

Castle was so absorbed in the task that he didn't notice Kate emerging from her bedroom, fully dressed for work, until she appeared right behind him and said quietly, but oh so firmly, into his ear "I thought I told you not to touch anything?"

Castle jumped, stuttering "I, uh…yes…but, the dishes they were…" he trailed off, looking like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh god Castle. Just grab your coat and let's go." She rolled her eyes, smiling secretly to herself as she made for the door ahead of him.

They arrived at the Vesuvio Playground is record time, Kate's apartment being closer to the site that Castle's loft. Lanie was already at work, gloved hands working their way over the body looking for clues.

As they approached the primary crime scene, Castle let out a low whistle, as he took in the vision before them. The victim was male this time and clothed, rather than naked. But the differences from the first body didn't stop there. The man was hanging from the jungle gym, suspended by a cord around his neck, feet swaying slightly off the asphalt.

"Hey Lanie, this is getting to be a habit." Said Beckett, taking in her friend's focused concentration on the sight in front of them.

"Sorry, girlfriend. Murder never sleeps. Did we wake you?" she asked, eyeing Castle as he toed the dirt.

"Eh, no. We…I mean I…_I_ was reading," said Beckett, inwardly groaning at herself for stumbling over her story. Lanie Parish had _the_ best radar she knew and if Kate was lying, her friend would make light work of spotting it.

"Uh huh. _Reading_? Right." She said, a smile blooming on her face. "That what the kids are calling it these days?" She asked, turning to look again at Castle, who was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Kate could feel a blush starting to spread over her cheeks and she was infinitely grateful for the darkness of the playground at that moment. CSU had just arrived and hadn't had a chance to set up their arc lights yet to illuminate the crime scene. Small mercies, Kate thought to herself. To cover her own discomfort and try to deflect the situation she switched into work mode. Just get control back and it'll be fine, she thought to herself, trying to find some calm.

"So what you have for me, Lanie? This what it looks like?"

Lanie raised an eyebrow at Kate in a manner that said, "We're not done with this, girl". But she relented and turned back to the task at hand. "Got ourselves a Caucasian male, mid-fifties, found hanging from this here jungle gym 'bout forty minutes ago. Ligature marks around the neck and purple discoloration to the face, consistent with strangulation." Pulling the victims lower eyelids open and down, she continued, "We got signs of petechiae in the eyes and on the tongue. Poor guy basically suffocated when his airway was crushed by his own weight."

Kate grimaced and turned to look for Castle, who was standing off to the side behind her, staring intently at the victim's shoes.

"You okay, Castle?" She asked, mindful of the issues they'd had with yesterday's body at the same crime scene.

"Yeah, you're awful quiet back there, writer boy." Said Lanie, looking up from her position under the play equipment. "Cat got your tongue, honey?"

"Well, aside from the fact that you," he said, indicating Kate, "told me to keep my mouth shut when we were on our way down here," he dead panned, "I'm thinking."

"Castle, when have you _ever_ done _anything_ that is even remotely close to what I've asked you to do? And now you're "thinking"?" she asked in mockery of his usual uncontrolled, verbal stream of consciousness. "Stop it, this instant. You're _thinking_ is creeping me out. Just spill whatever it is that's on your mind. God did I just say that out loud? To Richard Castle? Okay, spill…but don't forget our little chat earlier…and filter, Castle!"

"Well, it his shoes. They're scuffed at the toes." He said, pointing to the victim's feet.

"And?" Said Kate, crossing her arms and leaning into one hip impatiently. "Oh, hurry up Castle. I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop!"

"Nice pun, Detective. I see what you did there and I like it." He purred.

"God Castle, just get on with it. So he wasn't very particular about the state of his footwear. Last time I looked that's not a crime, you know."

"Ah but that's where you're wrong. You see those are $1200 handmade Berluti loafers he's wearing. Some guys polish these babies with Dom Perignon just to give them extra sheen. I don't think he let them get into that state voluntarily."

"Are you sayin' that some crazy assed fools pay $1200 for a pair of _shoes_?" Asked Lanie, her voice rising in pitch with incredulity.

"And one of those crazy assed fools would be me." Said Castle, quietly, embarrassed by his admission.

"Ridiculously expensive shoes or not, I still don't see the point you're trying to make." Said Kate, running fresh eyes over the rest of Castle's attire, wondering just how much he'd paid for the rest of his outfit.

"Well, the scuffed toes would indicate that he struggled as the cord tightened around his neck and threatened to shut off his air supply."

"And a lot of suicides change their mind at the last minute and struggle. It could just have been a cry for help that went too far."

"A cry for help? In a very public, very over looked space? And a hanging site that barely allowed his feet leave the ground?"

Kate and Lanie looked at the man's feet, hanging all of three inches off the floor and then back at Castle.

"So whatcha sayin' Castle? That our boy here _didn't_ commit suicide after all?"

"I'm just saying that maybe it's not what it looks like at first glance. You know, he could have stopped himself from strangling if he'd only tried harder to put his feet on the floor. Something to think about maybe?" he asked, looking from one woman to the other.

"Girl your guy is hot to-night," whistled Lanie, appreciatively. "What you been feedin' him Kate?" She asked her friend, smirking.

Castle nearly laughed out loud at the look of horror that appeared on Kate's face at Lanie's last remark.

"I…uh…feeding him? Really, Lanie? You think I'm feeding him now?" Asked Kate, spluttering, her voice indignant and full of incredulity.

Castle sauntered past Kate, close enough to whisper in her ear but speaking quietly enough that Lanie wouldn't hear him. "Busted" he sang, smirking as he walked over to talk to Ryan and Esposito, who were interviewing the concerned citizen who'd called 911 after seeing the body hanging in the park.

"Yo! How'd you get here so fast, bro?" asked Esposito. "Beckett throw the gumball on the way down from your loft man?"

Castle heard Kate groan at Esposito's question and he couldn't help feeling a little bad for her. Kate guarded her privacy jealously. Heck it had taken him three years to get into her inner sanctum, so to speak. So if their, whatever it was, was revealed before she was ready, it could spell the end of any further kissing sessions he might share with the beautiful Detective. He had to do something now, before it got out of hand and his nooky rights were cancelled before he'd had a chance to go there at all.

"I was downtown, actually. Dinner with the guys at Babbo," he lied. "Detective Beckett picked me up on the way and here we are." He finished, shutting down any further speculation.

"Detective Beckett?" Kate mouthed silently at him, arching her eyebrow in that sexy manner that drove Castle insane while shaking her head at him and raising her shoulders questioningly.

"Too much?" he mouthed back in reply.

"No, it's fine." She sighed. "And thanks. I owe you," said Kate, quickly, brushing past him so no one else could hear.

"Have dinner with me at Babbo then?" He asked, impulsively, catching her wrist to stop her walking away. "Painless payback, Detective. You might even have a good time." He added, a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

"I'll think about it," Said Kate, amused, as he fist pumped the air. "But don't get your hopes up Castle. I only said I'd think about it."

Oh she'll come, he thought to himself, smiling broadly. If she says she'll even think about it, then she'll come. The door was swinging open. Layers of the Beckett Onion were peeling away. Life was suddenly looking very rosy indeed.

**A/N: So I know it's not massively long, but I thought it was better to keep the story moving than ponder for too long over the chapter length. This seemed like a natural break to take.**

**Please review if you have time. It will make me write faster. Hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So we have another body at the same crime scene. Coincidence or not? Follow our talented team as they endeavor to find out.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

**Chapter 7**

CSU moved quickly around the playground, dusting the jungle gym for prints and searching the area around the play equipment for anything that might indicate the victim's state of mind at time of death or indeed, foul play, if Castle's theory was to be believed. Cigarette butts, candy wrappers and other detritus were collected, bagged and tagged ready to go to the forensic lab for closer study. The night time scene was illuminated many times over by the flashing of CSU camera equipment as the layout was recorded for posterity, drawing a small crowd of late night passers by and local residents intent on taking in the grizzly spectacle.

Kate instructed the scene's of crime officers to scour the body and clothing for hairs and fibers and Lanie promised to send the cord from around the victim's neck to the lab for inspection once they'd cut the vic down and taken the body back to the morgue.

Castle was sitting with the guys chatting outside the gates to the playground when Kate approached, car keys in hand.

"Okay guys, I think we've done all we can here for tonight. Let's meet up back at the precinct at 6am. Get some shuteye and then we can make an early start on this thing tomorrow...or no, that would be _today_." She groaned, flexing her tired shoulders and stretching her arms out behind her. "You coming Castle?" She asked, jerking her head towards the spot where her car was parked.

"I don't want to take you out of your way Beckett. I can grab a cab."

"At this hour? Castle, don't be a hero. It'll take me ten minutes extra max."

"Well, okay. If you insist Detective." He replied, though all of them knew that it would take far longer than that for Kate to drive Castle home and then get back to her own apartment. But he didn't want to argue and risk drawing more attention to her offer.

"Sweet dreams, boss." Said Ryan.

"Yeah, see you in a few, Beckett. Castle." Added Esposito, waving the pair off as they headed for Beckett's car.

"I really could have caught a cab Kate. You need your sleep." Said Castle, climbing into the passenger seat.

"And risk another call out tonight to come and identify you? No thanks." Said Kate, smiling tiredly at the implied suggestion that Castle, left to his own devices after dark, was incapable of avoiding trouble. "Besides, I owe you for covering for me back there. Smoothly done, Castle. Got to hand it to you…for once." She added, slightly ruining the effect of the compliment.

"Eh, in case you hadn't noticed, I was covering for _us_. I was there too, you know. Or was our evening _that _unmemorable?" He asked, pouting as he nudged Kate's shoulder.

"Oh, it was memorable, all right. But don't get cocky, Castle. It doesn't suit you."

"Anyways, we have dinner at Babbo to look forward to. You can thank me then." He nodded to himself, brooking no argument with Beckett over the dinner plans he had suggested earlier.

"I said I'd _think_ about it, Castle…or have you forgotten that detail already?"

"And I'm just doing what I'm good at Kate."

"And what might that be?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously as they pulled up to a stop sign.

"Wearing you down!" He smiled broadly in reply, causing Kate to roll her eyes and blush because although she would never admit it to his face, he was rather good at wearing her down and she could feel herself slipping to a place where that thought no longer bothered her. She rather liked being worn down by Richard Castle and fighting against it was losing its appeal.

Once they pulled up in front of Castle's loft he unbuckled his seat belt and swiveled round to face her. "I would invite you up for coffee Detective, but at this hour more caffeine is not what either of us need. So I'll just say…until 6am. It has been a pleasure, as always." And he leaned in to give Kate a light peck on the cheek.

"Night, Castle." Said Kate to his retreating back. When he was gone from sight she lifted her hand to touch the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her, smiling to herself. He was charm personified. Always leave them wanting more, she thought, shaking her head. Damn he was good and with that she put her car in drive and headed back to her apartment and certain pleasant dreams.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ryan was wheeling a second murder board across the floor of the bullpen as Castle stepped off the elevator, coffees in hand on his way to Beckett's desk, at a little after six.

"Hey Ryan, we catch another body during the night that I didn't hear about?" Asked Castle, looking at the two boards now set up side-by-side. One contained the timeline and details they already knew about Livia Caliente's murder and then second board was blank as yet.

"It's for our John Doe…from last night, Castle". Said Ryan.

"Yo! Wakey wakey, bro." Said Esposito. "You already forget the stiff swinging from the playground? Man that is _cold_."

"No, Castle here is just convinced our two cases are connected." Said Beckett, smiling as she accepted her coffee from the writer. "Isn't that right Castle? Because he's hoping we have a _serial killer _on our hands and it wouldn't do for the facts to get in the way of a good story now, would it Castle?" She asked, grinning at his disappointment.

"But I was so sure." Said Castle, whiny and frustrated. "The shoes…" he trailed off, raising his eyebrows questioningly at Kate.

"Forget the damn shoes, Castle. Lanie wants us down in the morgue. So grab your coffee and watch you don't trip over your bottom lip." She added, sweeping past him towards the elevator leaving him trailing in her wake.

"Well, good morning to you too, Detective." He said once they were alone in the elevator car.

"I'm sorry, but your face. I've never seen anyone so disappointed that we didn't in fact have some crazed psychopathic serial killer on the loose, in a children's play park of all places!" She said, nudging his arm playfully.

"Morning, Lanie." They chorused in unison, as they stepped through the doors into the M.E.'s office.

Lanie looked quickly from Beckett to Castle, taking in the synchronicity of their greeting, before shaking her head wordlessly and heading toward the autopsy table.

"There's something I think you're gonna want to see." She said, cryptically, leading them towards the steel autopsy table where their as yet unidentified victim was lying, uncovered to mid chest.

The flap of skin that made up the victim's neck had been resected and peeled upwards over the victim's face, exposing the muscles and tendons of the neck underneath. Beckett and Castle stood at a respectful distance, until Lanie called them closer to show them her discovery.

"You see this?" Asked Lanie, pointing a scalpel towards an area of anatomy on the victim's throat that was unidentifiable to Castle and Beckett's untrained eyes. "I noticed this here bruising on the infrahyoid muscles. Or the strap muscles as they're also called, because well, as you can see they're kinda long and look like..."

"Straps?" Asked Castle, beaming.

"Ya huh. Gold star there, Castle." Dead panned Lanie, while Beckett glared at Castle for breaking the M.E.'s flow.

"Please ignore him and continue, Lanie." Said Kate, nudging Castle with her elbow.

"When I looked at his neck from the outside this mornin', we got what you'd expect to see from a suspended hanging…a linear mark curving obliquely upward and backward and marks behind the right ear, consistent with the way his head was lolling to the right when we found him. Also visible within the mark is the outline of a braided cord, just like the rope recovered at the scene."

"So?" Said Kate, "We got ourselves a suicide like we thought. Thanks Lanie, I'll write it up."

"Not so fast, girlfriend. The bruising to the strap muscles…it's _below _the line of the cord. Also, the hyoid bone is broken. That bone is only remotely connected to the other bones of the throat by muscles and ligaments, making it difficult to break because of its…um…articulation." Said Lanie, looking from her friend to the writer to see if they were keeping up.

"So what are you saying, Lanie?" Asked Kate, knitting her brows together.

"What I'm sayin' is that Castle here was right. Our guy didn't die hanging from that jungle gym. He was manually strangled and then strung up to make it look like a suicide. The scrapes to the toes of those ridiculously expensive shoes of his…" at this she looked down at Castle feet and snorted, "were probably caused by the body being dragged over to the play equipment to stage the crime scene."

"So you're saying this _was_ the work of a serial killer?" Asked Castle, excitedly. "I _love_ this case." He added, pumping the air as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Na ha. No, I didn't mention no serial killer, Castle. What I'm sayin' is that we have two dead bodies connected by one crime scene. Whether they were snuffed out by the same sick weirdo…well that's for you guys to determine."

"Well thank you Dr Parish." Said Castle, beaming at his own astute judgment. "You, eh, wouldn't have happened to have been taping that little presentation there, would you?" Asked Castle, looking around for her recorder.

"Why, you not payin' attention in class again, Castle?" Asked Lanie, hands on her hips.

"No…just wanted to let they guys hear you say I was right." He finished, with a flourish, a smug grin on his face.

"Get outta my morgue before I smack you. Take that man outta here, Kate. God, I don't know how you keep it together around him, girlfriend."

"Years of practice." Said Kate, grabbing Castle by the arm and propelling him towards the door.

"I'm gonna make a start on Livia Caliente's autopsy later this morning. Come see me around 3pm…oh, and Kate? Leave that fool behind when you do." Said Lanie, causing Kate to let out a peel of laughter as Castle's head spun round to stare wide-eyed at the M.E. who was standing staring defiantly back at him with her arms crossed.

"Way to go Castle." Said Beckett, as they entered the elevator. "It's only…what…6.35am and you've managed to get yourself banned from the morgue already. Please do not test my patience today. We've got two open cases, with few leads as yet. I don't need to have our MD mad at us…" She trailed off as she noticed the outraged look on Castle's face.

"Firstly, she is mad at _me_, Kate, _me_! And secondly, I just made the biggest break in this double homicide that we have so far. So I think you're being a little unfair, De-tec-tive, with your criticism. Get out the wrong side of bed this morning did we?"

"Oh, shut up Castle!" Said Beckett, as they stepped onto their own floor and came face-to-face with Ryan whose eyes grew wide at the jumble of words he'd just overheard, consisting mainly of "get out of bed", "this morning" and "we".

"I, uh, was just coming to find you guys," he said quickly, looking like a guilty eavesdropper. "Unis just called in a report from a woman on the Upper West Side. She was reporting her husband missing, but since it's too early to file a formal report, an enterprising young beat cop decided to call in an informal description anyway. Seems this guy was steady as they come and never missed a family dinner…until last night, that is."

"You think it's our guy?" Asked Kate, excited to finally catch a break.

"Photo is on its way over, but from the verbal description, I'd say that's an afirmativo." Said Ryan, bumping fists with Castle.

"So, we got a name?"

"Name's Edward Mason, 54 years old. Big time property Developer. Lives up on Park Avenue, corner of E85th."

"Ritzy." Said Beckett. "Someone going to visit the wife?"

"Not yet. We're calling up a photo from the DMV to make sure it's him, but the system's down."

"Architectural Digest." Said Castle. "He, uh, was featured in last month's Architectural Digest. PAW? He was behind that development. It went bust…" he trailed off at the blank expressions on the two detectives faces. Strike two to me, he thought. This is going to be a great day!

"PAW?" asked Kate, skeptically. "Castle this better not be another one of your riddles."

"Park Avenue West, my dear, or PAW to those in the know. Big ol' turkey of an apartment building they started uptown? There was a photo of Edward Mason standing outside the site. I don't know why I didn't recognize him before…? Must have been the purple face." He mused to himself, trailing off. "I just said that last part out loud, didn't I?" He asked at the disgusted looks on the detective's faces.

"Not cool, bro." Said Esposito, joining the group in front of the murder board.

Beckett was aware of Castle's warm breath tickling her neck and lightly blowing her hair as he leaned over her shoulder, looking at her computer screen while she pulled up the AD website to look at last month's issue of the magazine. He was invading her personal space deliberately she knew, but she decided that she wouldn't rise to it and so studiously ignored him.

For Castle's part, he was enjoying his close proximity to Kate, as he breathed in her light clean scent, surprised that she was allowing him to get this close to her in the middle of the bullpen.

But this was a physical stare down and Kate blinked first. Sitting up sharply in her chair she caught Castle unawares and before he had a chance to move away from her the back of her head connected with his nose and he yelped out in pain.

"Geez Castle. What the hell are you doing?" Asked Kate, indignantly.

"Bleeding to death." Came the dramatic reply, as a small trickle of bright red blood escaped Castle's nose only to be caught in the white handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. "Your head is so…_hard_!" He said, grimacing as Kate took the back of his neck in one hand and forced his head forward while he held the handkerchief in place with his other hand.

Esposito looked up from his desk at this moment, only to see Castle's head being forced down towards Beckett's lap by…by Beckett's hand! "What the hell, bro? Check out mom and dad." He hissed to Ryan.

"Okay you guys need to get a room. There are kids present." Said Ryan in mock outrage.

Kate looked mortified and Castle just smirked. His bleeding nose all but forgotten. "Nothing to see here, folks. Move right along." Said Castle.

"We, uh… We need to go interview the wife." Said Kate, desperate to escape the current uncomfortable scene. "Go grab some ice for that Castle and try not to damage anything else before we leave the building."

**A/N: Okay, so I borrowed PAW from Portland OR, but since it hasn't been completed I didn't think they'd mind! ;)**

**I hope you're still enjoying our team's latest case. If it's fluff you're looking for I know this chapter was light on the stuff, but there'll be more later I promise. Trying to keep it measured and authentic for now.**

**Reviews have been few and far but if you're still reading I hope you're enjoying as much as I am.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Our second body has been identified and now Castle and Beckett are on their way to notify his widow. I hope you're still enjoying this little romp. More fun to come.**

**Disclaimer: Property of Andrew Marlowe and the team. Only borrowed temporarily.**

**Chapter 8**

Castle's nose had stopped bleeding by the time they pulled up outside the Mason's apartment building. Kate had been quiet on the car ride uptown, driving through the early morning traffic with focused concentration. Castle meanwhile busied himself with the job of icing his red and slightly swollen nose, turning to sneak glances at Kate when he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"You know Alexis and mother will think I've been injured on the job when they see the damage to my ruggedly handsome face". He said, examining his nose in the visor mirror. "I think I'll tell them I was wounded in the line of duty when a suspect cold-cocked me with a Glock 19 as we were on our way to arrest him and…"

"Castle! I carry a Glock 19, as you well know. They're going to think that I hurt you if you spin them that wild story."

"Well, technically, Detective you did wound me…in the line of duty. So it wouldn't _technically_ be a lie, now would it?"

"Castle, your nose connected with my head while you were hovering behind me drinking coffee and breathing down my neck. My gun was in my desk drawer. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Can't blame a man for trying to maintain some dignity in front of his loved ones." He smirked.

"Your family already think your following me around puts you in too much danger. Making up crazy stories to cover up a stupid office-based accident is only going to add to their anxiety. You'll just have to tell them what really happened and take the ridicule like a man. Oh and Castle, if I find out you lied, I will call Alexis and Martha myself and set the record straight. Understood?"

Castle pouted at Beckett's last statement but he decided to drop it and change the subject. He knew that Kate's pensive mood in the car earlier was as a result of her unease at the task in hand, namely telling Edward Mason's widow that her husband was not in fact still missing, but that he had been found murdered in SoHo the previous evening.

Kate was good at her job and especially good at handling victim's families. But he knew it took a toll on her emotionally and he wanted to be there to support her, so he made a conscious effort to pack away his wise-guy routine…at least for the next hour or so.

"Let's go get this done." Said Beckett, sighing as she exited the car.

* * *

><p>The Mason's apartment building was of the imposing granite, pre-war variety. The doorman frowned when Beckett presented him with her badge, clearly happier to be greeted by a chauffeur driven town car and a trunk full of designer shopping bags than a police badge. Castle chose to ignore him and followed Beckett into the marble foyer, glad that his own building, though equally imposing to the uninitiated, had a warmth to it that belied its exclusivity.<p>

They rose in silence to the top floor, exiting the elevator as the front door to the Mason residence swung open.

"Detective Kate Beckett and Richard Castle to see Mrs Mason." Said Kate to the uniformed maid standing questioningly in the marble hallway. With those few words they were ushered into the opulent apartment to change the course of this woman's life forever.

"I'm Valerie Mason," Said a tired looking woman in her early forties, as she rose to shake Kate's hand from where she had been seated on a teal colored velvet sofa. "And you are?"

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, Mrs Mason and this is my partner, Richard Castle. We need to talk with you about your husband ma'am. May we take a seat?" Said Kate, indicating a pair of wing-backed armchairs that sat facing the velvet sofa.

The room was decorated in a tasteful, elegant style. A rosewood console table rested against the back of the sofa, topped by a matching set of chrome and glass table lamps with purple silk shades. An array of family photographs decorated the surface, smiling faces looking out from within a variety of silver and enamel frames. Edward Mason featured in several of these photographs Kate noted sadly, as she took a deep breath and turned to face his widow.

"Please." Valerie Mason said, indicating for them to sit. "Maria, would you bring the detectives a pot of tea, please dear?" Asked the unknowing widow, maintaining social niceties even in the direst of circumstances. "So have you found Edward? Is he alright?" She asked, as the maid left them alone to tend to the tea.

Castle decided to ignore the mistake she had made in assuming that he too was a detective, since it might allow him the latitude to question her later should anything occur to him that Kate might have missed.

"Mrs Mason, it's not good news I'm afraid. We have found your husband, yes. But…and I hate to have to tell you this…he was found hanged late last night at a park down in SoHo. I'm so very sorry for your loss, ma'am."

The woman sitting opposite them barely stirred at first. She looked from Kate to Castle and he found himself nodding back at her, as if to confirm Kate's version of events. She blinked a few times and cleared her throat, twisting her hands in her lap before looking up again to speak.

"Was it…? You said _hanged_? Did he commit suicide?" She asked, as a single tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

"We thought so at first. That is how it looked when he was found. But the M.E. has had a chance to…" Kate chose her words carefully and Castle's admiration for her skill swelled once again, "…_evaluate _and she has determined that your husband was in fact strangled and then posed to make it look like a suicide. Mrs Mason, I know this is a lot to take it, but is there _anyone_ you can think of who might want to harm your husband in this way?"

The widow paused just a second or two to think, before replying, "I…no. I don't think so. Eddie was a _character_ certainly. He could be larger than life, but murder? No."

"What about disgruntled investors Mrs Mason?" Said Castle, speaking for the first time since they had entered the room.

"You're referring to that business over the Park Avenue West tower, I assume?" She asked rather haughtily, turning to face Castle. "Certainly the interview in Architectural Digest was…ill-advised. But in this economy developers would be dropping like flies every time an aborted building project received bad publicity."

"We'll need to see a copy of your husband's date book and a list of people who had access to your husband's movements. I assume he had a PA to manage his diary? If you could give us those details, we'll go forward from there."

"I'll have Michelle call you and get her to send over his business and social calendars. Thank you for being so frank with me Detective. Euphemisms only prolong the agony, I find." She said, rather coldly.

Beckett and Castle rose together and had started to head for the door, when Kate stilled him and turned once again to face Mrs Mason. "Oh, I have just one more question for you before we leave. Can I ask where you were between the hours of 10pm and midnight last night, Mrs Mason?"

The window's face was an inscrutable mask, bearing just a hint of…what was that…? Smugness? "Of course, Detective. I was at a benefit being held at the Algonquin in aid of the New York City Ballet. In fact the Mayor was there. I believe you know the Mayor?" She said, turning to look at Castle.

"Yes, I do indeed Ma'am." Said Rick with a tight smile, trying to hide his displeasure as he realized that she'd played him, knowing who he was all along.

"Thank you." Said Kate, indicating that their interview was now over. "Again, we're very sorry for your loss. If you think of anything, however small, please call me." She said, handing over her card. And with that she touched Castle lightly on the elbow, propelling him back towards the front door.

Once they were back safely in the elevator, riding down towards the exit alone, Castle hissed "_So_ not what I was expecting. She was positively cold."

"It could be shock, but I tend to agree with you. One tear for a twenty-year marriage? One tear? I hope I merit more than that if it ever comes to it." Said Kate, more to herself than to Castle.

"Kate, please believe me when I say, _Cry Me a River_ would be that lucky guy's theme song if God forbid anything ever happened to you."

"Castle, that might just be the nicest and yet the _cheesiest _thing anyone has ever said to me. And you've said some cheesy things in your time." She laughed.

"Shucks Detective. Such big compliments from one so cynical. But to get back to our Merry Widow…was it just me or did she not seem in the slightest surprised that dear Edward hadn't turned up alive and well?"

"You're not wrong. But something tells me that a phone call to the Mayor to check her alibi would be a waste of time. If that woman wanted to get rid of her husband I don't think she'd be getting her own hands dirty some how. I'll get Ryan and Esposito to check their financials for any unusual withdrawals or transfers. Now I'm starving after all that free flowing emotion." Kate deadpanned. "Let's stop for lunch on our way back to the precinct".

"Roger that." Said Castle, relieved to see Kate's mood lifting.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to a diner in midtown, such was Kate's need to eat now that the burden of informing Mrs Mason of her husband's death had been lifted from her shoulders.<p>

They took seats at the counter, content to watch the short-order chefs flying through orders with lightening speed, as the waitresses buzzed around their stations, delivering food and dolling out checks to the eclectic mix of patrons.

Castle and Beckett compared notes on their individual impressions of the morning's meeting with Valerie Mason. Chatting amiably through the details of the case they had gleaned so far. The time passed quickly and their food was soon delivered.

Castle reached over and stole some French fries from Kate's plate while she poured cream into his coffee. When he reached in to steal her food a second time Kate grabbed hold of his wrist, whipping his arm up his back and spinning him away from the counter in his swivel chair. Several people looked up from their food to watch the antics of the pair believing them just to be a young couple flirting and having fun.

"Apples, apples, apples." Castle spluttered, pleading with Kate to release his arm.

"I'm starving here Castle and you're stealing my food?" said Kate, playfully poking her finger into Castle's chest. She was looking into his eyes now, a smile on her face and Castle thought she had rarely look more beautiful or relaxed. His heart rate speeded up as he held her gaze, challenging her to look away first. When she didn't he seized upon it as a sign and caught hold of her pointing finger, pulling her round so her chair swiveled towards him. He caught her legs between his and trapped them there, stilling her as he continued to look into those sparkling eyes. The heat between them was palpable. It's now or never, thought Castle. Reaching forward to touch her cheek, he captured Kate's lips with his own, as she let out a tiny moan. His hands found their way into her hair as he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as she responded to him.

Suddenly, seeming to realize their surroundings, the pair pulled apart, blushing and grinning back at one another, as they took in the appreciative looks from some of their fellow diners. The noise and the clatter of the restaurant whooshed back in to fill their ears with sound after their brief blissful interlude, returning them to reality.

"I said I was starving Castle. Not hungry for you." She said, swatting him on the arm and turning back towards her food with mild embarrassment.

"Tasted good though? Right?" He needled, playfully squeezing her thigh under the counter. "The food of _love_, baby."

"Okay, don't push it Rick…and don't _ever_ call me baby. Or I _will_ shoot you, _Kitten_." She laughed, watching the look of horror appear on his face at her use of his ex-wife's pet name for him.

"Oh you win, Detective. Hands down. But we had a deal about that nickname remember? And now you've broken that deal, so it's time for payback. Double payback in fact, since you still owe me for covering for you last night. Babbo is still on the table…and…" He trailed off, a wicked grin appearing on his face.

"…and?" Said Kate, raising her eyebrows questioningly at him as he continued to grin feverishly back.

"You have to wear a dress! A dress and heels." He added triumphantly, waiting for her to shoot him down in flames.

"What, that's it? That's my big forfeit? In case you hadn't noticed Castle, I'm a girl."

"Oh, believe me, I've noticed!"

She ignored his last suggestive remark and continued, "And dresses and heels go with the territory. So if that's the best you've got…I'd be happy to take up the challenge."

"You would?" He asked, stunned. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Oh, except…"

"Yeah, anything?"

"We keep our non-date on the down low at work."

"My lips are sealed Detective. Our _non-date_ date shall remain our little secret."

"Non-date date?" She raised an eyebrow. "That some kind of double negative writer word play that really means we are in fact going on a date? Oh, you know what? Don't even answer that. I don't care anymore."

"You know me too well Kate." Said Castle, serious for a moment. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. So shall we say Friday evening, barring murder or other calamities?"

"Friday…as in big _date_ night Friday?"

"Yes…for our non-date date. Got to do it sometime. I'll make a reservation for 8pm and pick you up at 7.30pm. Wearing a dress and heels like we agreed." He was positively giddy as he said this last part.

"That's in _two_ days time, Castle! You seriously think you can get us a table at _Babbo_ on a _Friday_ _night_ at _8pm_ for…oh god, what am I saying? Of course you can. You _know_ a guy, don't you?"

"You catch on fast, Detective."

With that Kate's phone rang, interrupting their banter. "Beckett? Oh, hi Ryan. Yes, we're on our way back now. Tell Lanie I'll be down to see her at 3pm. We'll pick up Edward Mason's date book on the way and see you in twenty."

Kate called for the check, threw some money on the counter and pulled on her leather jacket. Castle held open the door for her as they stepped out into W44th Street.

"Well would you look at that…" Said Castle, turning to point up the street to his left, "The Algonquin Hotel. It's kismet. Shall we, Detective?"

"It's coincidence, Castle. Not kismet. But yes, we shall." Said Kate, rolling her eyes. And with that they headed up the street to the hotel to check on Valerie Mason's alibi for the previous evening.

**A/N: So we're now 8 Chapters in and seriously thin on reviews. I'm just wondering if this story is any good or if people are bored with it now. Any pointers would help.**

**In case you're wondering which diner they had lunch in it's the Red Flame Diner at 67 W44th Street. Highly recommend the short stack!**

**Happy Castle Monday (finally) to my US readers. Very jealous indeed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the longest chapter yet. A little more casework, some Lanie/Kate interaction, an evening at home with the Castle-Rogers and a lot more Caskett-y romance. **

**I hope you enjoy. Please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I'd have seen Rise by now but sadly, I haven't.**

**Chapter 9**

When the doors to the elevator opened depositing Beckett and Castle back on the Homicide floor the place was uncharacteristically quiet.

Kate walked over to her desk, dropping her purse and gun into her drawer, she turned to look around for Ryan and Esposito. Both their desks were empty. She looked over at Castle and frowned questioningly at him.

"The boys said they were waiting for us when Ryan called about Mason's diary."

"Maybe they bailed and went for lunch, while we were satisfying a little _hunger_ of our own?" Replied Castle, raising one eyebrow suggestively in Beckett's direction.

"Can it, Castle. Or that's the last time you'll be dining at _my_ table for a while."

"Yo! In here you two." Said Esposito, calling out from the break room.

"Not a word. I mean it Castle," hissed Kate, "or you fly solo at Babbo Friday night. No dress, no heels and no…Beckett!"

Castle let out a little yelp, cramming his fist in his mouth to stave off the last image that popped into his head at the mention of her dinner attire and quickly followed Kate to the break room where Ryan and Esposito were sitting at the large center table surrounded by piles of paperwork.

"We decided to make a start on the financials." Said Ryan by way of explanation. "Thought that'd be the easy part."

"Oh how wrong we were, boss. This guy Mason…he spends more a month on groceries than I spend in six. His accounts are all over the place. House keeper has a budget bigger than my monthly salary and we've only scratched the surface so far."

"Look why don't you two take a break. Castle and I can attack this with fresh eyes, see if there's anything we've missed so far. Take Mason's date book and compile a list of regular contacts and also highlight anyone who might stand out as suspicious or out of the ordinary in the days leading up to the murder."

"Yes, boss." The boys chimed, standing up to crack tired limbs.

"I'll get the coffee and we can get started." Said Castle, heading over to the espresso machine to fire up the steam and grind some beans.

Kate had her head in her hands, pushing her hair off her forehead by the time 3pm rolled round. "Oh this is killing me. Why could they not have one checking account and one savings account like normal people and just balance their check book every month?"

Castle chuckled quietly at her last remark and she raised her head to look at him questioningly. "Something you'd like to share with the class, Castle?"

"I just hope you never have to look into _my_ financials 'cos I'm afraid you'd be here just as long." He didn't mean for his statement to come out as smug as it did and he instantly regretted saying it.

"Oh, of course. I was forgetting I was in the presence of a famous multi-millionaire author…and not just some klutz who nearly broke his nose against my skull this morning while trying to drink a cup of coffee!" She practically spat out the last part, finding it almost impossible to conceal her grin when Castle's face turned from a look of soave sophistication to all out horror at the way she'd ridiculed him. "Never mind Castle. I'm sure your 401K will keep you company on those cold lonely nights when the bimbos have moved onto the next big thing."

"You wound me, Detective." He said, pouting for real this time. "What'd I do to deserve that?"

"Oh, you're just so easy Castle. Couldn't resist." With that she rose from her chair and walked round behind him, heading for the door. But as she passed by, in a fit of remorse at her cruel attack on his masculinity, she raised her hand to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair in one smooth motion, letting her hand drop to his shoulder and trail across it, still moving across the room all the while, before she stopped at the door, looking back over her shoulder. "It's a little after 3pm. I'm going to the morgue to see what Lanie has for us. If you get bored when I'm gone I'd understand. We can carry on with this tomorrow if you have somewhere else to be."

At the feel of her fingers, every nerve ending in Castle's body came alive. One simple touch from Kate Beckett salved all the ills of the world and he forgave her the last jibe instantly. "I'm made of stern stuff, Detective. I'll be here when you get back. Give my love to the gorgeous Dr Parish, won't you?"

"Oh and I'm sure she'll send hers right back." Said Kate, smiling broadly now at the thought of her friend's reply to Castle's last remark. "See you in a bit." She threw over her shoulder, glad to hear that Castle was prepared to wait around for her return. She was very lucky and she knew it. Anyone else might have gotten bored by now with Kate's one step forward, two steps back dance routine. But not Richard Castle. Lanie might just be right. He could be a keeper. But she'd be damned if she'd ever share that little insight with the bossy Dr Parish because she'd never hear the end of it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lanie jumped as Kate entered the swing doors to the morgue. "God girl, you'll be the death of me. Sneekin' up like that. Can't you whistle or somethin'?"

"Sorry Lanie. But it's 3pm. I'm reporting as requested by _you_ to hear the results of Livia Caliente's P.M."

"And where's writer boy? You actually left him behind?"

"Yes, you told me to."

"God girl, I thought sure he'd have wormed his way in here somehow."

"No, I was _firm_ with him. Left him pouting upstairs. But he sends you his love anyway!" Said Kate, rolling her eyes at this last part.

"Oh, he sends _me _his love? Well, we all know it's _you_ he's desperately _in love_ with. Any fool can see that much."

"Lanie Parish! Will you get a hold of yourself. Castle is _not_ in love with me!" Said Kate in a frantic stage whisper, as if he might hear her through several floors of the building.

"Uh huh? You keep tellin' yourself that, girl. But I'm tellin' you…that man has it _bad_! Don't need to be no genius to work that one out. The way he looks at you and follows you around like some _lovesick_ puppy dog. Hell, the man gets in here at 6am with coffee for you. Coffee! Like an apple for the teacher."

"He's only following me so he can write more books, may I remind you."

"Oh yeah? Please tell me we're not here with the "books" again. That line wore thin a couple of years ago Kate. The man has enough _inspiration _to write the encyclopedia Britannica by now. When are you going to see what's in front of your face? You could be happy Kate…in fact scratch that. You could be _rich_ and happy. If only you'll let yourself."

"Lanie," whined Kate, desperate to talk about anything but this, "can we just get on with the dead body?"

"I won't be letting up on you any time soon, Kate. It's for your own good. When I'm maid of honor at your big fancy wedding you'll be thanking me plenty for pushing you."

Kate groaned in frustration and Lanie decided to give her friend a break. "So Livia Caliente was a healthy 23 year old. I ran a tox screen and her blood-alcohol level was 0.029, which is consistent with her friend's statement that they had spritzers with dinner at 6pm. Nowhere near intoxicated or disinhibited in anyway. Tox was negative for narcotics and prescription meds. The rape kit also came back negative. There was also no sign of blood or fluid in her lungs and no foam in her nose or mouth. So in fact there were no signs of drowning at all."

"So, we have nothing to go on?" Said Kate, clearly disappointed.

"I haven't finished yet. I did a scrape under her nails and found epithelials, which I've sent to the lab for testing. She might have scratched her attacker, leaving us a clue. But only if he or she is in the DNA database."

"That's a long shot. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Remember the bruising I noticed on her upper arms? Well, the more the body dried out, a secondary patch of bruising appeared on the front of her throat. A finger pattern to the front left and right of her neck that would seem to indicate that she was strangled to death, before being dumped in the pool to make it look like a drowning. Given the lack of inhaled fluid, I'm ruling manual strangulation cause of death."

"That can't be a coincidence? Two victims, both strangled and left at the same…no, actually, _posed _at the same dumpsite. Son of a bitch! Castle could actually be right. It sounds like we _do_ have a serial killer on our hands. So help me God, I am never going to hear the end of this Lanie!" Kate groaned, looking to her friend for help.

"I'm gonna leave this one to you, girlfriend. Go tell writer boy and suck it up. We all need to eat a little humble pie now and then. And if he gets too insufferable, you can always send him down to me, cause I'd love to have a rich, famous, handsome guy hangin' off my every word."

"It doesn't sound so bad when you say it like that…but believe me he is going to be _the_ biggest pain in the ass. In fact I might just delay telling him til tomorrow. I'll fill in Ryan and Esposito and swear them to secrecy. Yeah…that sounds like a plan." Said Kate, nodding to herself, Lanie all but forgotten in front of her.

"You're gonna keep your partner in the dark about a vital development in your case? Girl, are you _crazy_? Do you want that man to trust you or not?"

"Lanie, you don't know him like I do." Whined Kate. "I mean he just gets inside your head. I'm not even sure I can keep this from him. It's like he can read my mind sometimes."

"That bad, huh?"

"That bad what?"

"Like a _soul mate_?"

"God Lanie! You are impossible. I'm going now. Facing Castle will be easier than staying here to be interrogated by you. Later." She called to her friend as she left the morgue and headed back upstairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You were gone a long time." Said Castle as soon as she walked into the break room.

"Miss me, Castle?" Asked Kate, flirting deliberately in an attempt to throw him off the scent.

"Always, Detective." Castle flirted right back and Kate felt herself blushing. Goddamn him.

"So, did you find anything among all _this_?" she said, picking up a file and dropping it back onto the desk in frustration.

"Nope. But we still have two more boxes to go through." Said Castle, hopefully.

"Oh, goodie. I can hardly wait. But look, we've been at this case since 6am this morning. I think it's time to call it a day and we can start fresh tomorrow."

"But aren't you always saying that the trail goes cold the longer you wait to find that vital clue?"

"Well, glad as I am to see that you've been paying attention, Castle. I'm not actually too keen on you parroting my words of wisdom back at me. We…_I_ need a break. My head hurts and my back aches and my eyes are blurry from reading these damn figures."

"Okay, you've convinced me. Stop right there, I have the perfect solution! Come home with me…" he trailed off as Kate put her hand up to object. "…to have dinner with Alexis, mother and me." He clarified. "It's pizza and movie night. We can take a box of this stuff with us and if we get our second wind then we can make a start on it after we've eaten. How's that sound? Actually I don't care, because I'm not taking no for an answer. Get your coat Detective."

"Castle…oh God, why not." Said Kate, defeated by his boundless energy and persuasive manner. She was caving in rather a lot to his demands lately, but the thought of spending an evening in his company, with his family, sounded like the perfect antidote to their crummy day. "I just need a quick word with the guys and then I'll be right with you. Grab one of these boxes and wait for me by the elevator? 'Kay."

Castle watched as Kate left the break room to speak to Ryan and Esposito. Her long brown hair fell in curls down her back, swinging from side to side as she walked. He punched the air with a quick _yes _as he congratulated himself on talking her into coming home with him. It had been easy. Almost _too_ easy, he thought. Either my game is getting better or she's up to something. Either way, he didn't really care. Spending as much time as possible with Kate was his only goal right now and so far things were progressing nicely. He'd kissed her in public today and lived to tell the tale. She'd touched him in the break room when any of the guys could have walked in and seen them and now she was _coming home with him_, he practically sang to himself.

"Guys, I need to talk to you in private about the Caliente case." Said Kate, beckoning Ryan and Esposito to one of the interrogation rooms.

"Isn't Castle coming?" Asked Ryan, puzzled when Beckett shook her head. "What he do now?"

"No, this is just between us. Lanie's autopsy shows that Livia Caliente was murdered by manual strangulation and then dumped in that pool to make her death _look_ like a drowning."

"No shit? Strangled as in the same way Edward Mason was strangled and dumped?" Asked Esposito.

"Yeah, exactly the same. So you know what that means, right?"

"That Castle _was_ right! We got ourselves a serial killer."

"_No_! It means our killer used the same M.O. but posed the bodies differently for effect. But what kind of effect he or she was going for I'm not sure yet."

"But Castle was still right? Dude's a serial killer boss." Said Esposito.

"Technically, yes. But we are going to keep that little tit bit of information to ourselves for now. No sense letting that fact slip out into the media, setting off a city wide panic before we know the facts, now is there?" She said, hoping that her logic would win the guys over and temper their need to share everything with their bromance pal Castle.

"But Castle wouldn't tell the media."

"Oh for god's sake Ryan. We're keeping your little buddy out of the loop for the next few hours that's all. I can't face his gloating tonight, alright?" She finally blurted out in frustration.

"Tonight, huh?" Said Esposito, grinning as he did a little feed the birds hand bump with Ryan.

"Pizza with his family is all, before your dirty little minds run away with themselves, and we're taking case files home with us to carry on working. I'll see you both in the morning and we can break the news to Happy Castle then. Until tomorrow, keep schtum, right?"

"Yes, boss." They chimed together. "Have a good night. Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Called Ryan, smirking.

"At _home, _Becks." Added Esposito, grinning.

Oh don't worry. I'm sure you wouldn't do what I'm tempted to do, thought Kate, letting her mind wander back to the kiss she'd shared with Castle earlier that day. And with that she grabbed her jacket, purse and gun before heading over to the elevator to join a smiling Richard Castle. "Ready to go?" She asked, chirpily.

"As ever." Replied the writer, ushering her into the elevator ahead of him, banker's box in hand. "Lead the way Detective."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They were greeted by the sound of music playing and laughter when they stepped up to the front door of Castle's loft.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Asked Kate, biting her lip. "I really don't want to intrude on your family time, Castle."

"Nonsense. Alexis and mother love you. Besides, living together we see a little too much of each other at times. Bringing someone new to the table really freshens up the dynamic, if you know what I mean." He said, rolling his eyes towards the two females on the other side of the door.

"That the line you give all the bimbos, Castle? Freshening up the dynamic, _really_?"

"I, uh." Castle paused, looking a little confused. "Kate I don't bring women here, if that's what you're getting at? This is my _home_. My daughter lives here. So…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry. That was a cheap shot. You've been really kind asking me over and I just…"

"Kate, it's okay. Forget it. We're good." He said, squeezing her hand. He understood where Kate's remark had come from. He knew that she was wary of him and that she was worried she would just be another notch on his bedpost. It might take time for her to trust that wasn't going to be the case. But he would be as patient as it took for her to realize that his past was his past and, when he felt she was ready, that he wanted _her_ to be his future. Baby steps.

With that settled he unlocked the door and ushered her into the hallway. Kate could hear Martha and Alexis laughing in the kitchen, unaware that the pair has entered the apartment. Castle dumped the box of files by the front door and helped Kate out of her coat.

"Hi guys. We're home." Shouted Castle in the direction of the kitchen. It was a comforting, natural greeting that wasn't lost on Kate. _Home_…with Richard Castle. How times had changed. She no longer felt like running a mile from that thought for starters. Lanie would be proud.

"Hey dad." Cried Alexis, running over to kiss her father on the cheek and fling her arms around his neck as he scooped her up. "Detective Beckett, it's so great to see you again." She said to Kate, turning round once her father put her down, to shyly plant a light kiss on her cheek.

"Please Alexis, call me Kate." Replied the Detective, squeezing the girl's shoulder. "It's lovely to see you too and Martha," she said, trailing off to kiss the older woman on the cheek, "you're looking beautiful as ever."

"Richard, I knew there was a reason I loved this girl." She beamed at the compliment. "You look stunning as usual my dear." She said, pulling Kate into a warm embrace. "How was your day, kiddos?" She asked, looking from Kate to Richard and back.

"Frustrating." Groaned Kate.

"But not all bad though. Eh Detective?" Asked Castle slyly, nudging her elbow and smiling suggestively at her. His look designed to take them both back to their flirtatious lunchtime kiss.

Kate blushed and threw a glare in his direction to silence him.

"So everyone ready for pizza?" Castle segwayed deftly.

"Yeah dad. I thought you'd never get here. I'm starving! You order and Kate and I will warm the plates." Said the girl, taking Kate by the arm and leading her off to the kitchen.

Castle smiled at their retreating backs. His two favorite girls, arm in arm. What a picture.

"They make quite a pair, Richard." Said his mother, following his gaze and pulling him back to the present. "She's a special girl, kiddo. Don't mess this up." Warned the older woman, laying a light hand on his forearm and squeezing it.

"Oh I don't intend to mother. But thanks for the vote of confidence." He replied, wryly.

"I'm just saying dear…she's not like the others. Kate's smart and sincere and you can't treat her like just any other woman. It's taken you three years to get to this point and I'm delighted for you both. I think you could be as good for her as she clearly is for you and Alexis worships her, in case you hadn't noticed. But take it slowly. If you smother her you will only chase her away Richard."

"You don't think I know that? You don't think it's killing me to be around her all day every day and not tell her how I feel? You know me mother. I'm a heart on my sleeve, see something I want and go after it kind of guy. But these past three years following her have been some of the best and some of the most torturous years of my life! I'm not going to screw this up now. This is one time I do not intend to fail. But I appreciate the thought mother. More than you know." He squeezed his mother's arm in gratitude and went quickly off to call in the pizza order.

Later, when they were all settled round the island in the kitchen eating, talk turned to their current case.

"So you found two dead bodies, at the same crime scene, a day apart?" Asked Alexis, eyes wide with incredulity.

Kate made a mental note to have a chat with Rick…eh, Castle, about filtering the information he shared from his day with his teenage daughter. "Ah yes, we did Alexis. But I'm not sure that's polite dinner table conversation." Said Kate, turning to look for support from Castle.

"My dad writes crime for a living Kate. I've been listening to him run his crazy murder theories since I was a little kid. So it's okay. But if you'd rather not talk about the case, I understand." Said Alexis with such maturity that Kate kicked herself for her earlier patronizing remark.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Kate trailed off, feeling awkward.

"We've been at it all day, sweetie. Why don't we give Kate's head a break and choose a movie to watch? I'll fetch the ice cream and we can settle in next door. How's that sound?"

"Thanks." Kate mouthed to Castle across the table, relieved to have avoided piquing his interest in her meeting with Lanie that afternoon, which she was sure would have happened if discussion of the crime scene had carried on any further.

Now on her second glass of wine, and unsure if she'd had anything more to drink before they'd arrived home, Richard eyed his mother with some concern as she turned towards Kate and piped up, "So Richard tells me you two are going on a date Friday night? Have you ever dined at Babbo Kate?" Asked Martha, beaming at the Detective inquiringly.

Kate, for her part, had just lifted her glass to her lips to take a sip of her wine as Martha made her grand pronouncement. The wine caught in her throat and she choked, eyes flying open wildly, as she turned to glare questioningly at Castle who reached calmly over to pat her back as she fought for air.

"It's not really a date, Martha." Said Kate, once she'd regained her composure. "Just two friends going for dinner, that's all." She finished lamely, kicking herself for sounding so feeble.

"Well, it's a very romantic little place for a friendly dinner. I can highly recommend the Beef Cheek Ravioli dear, it's simply _to die for_." Said Martha, dramatically.

"Well, perhaps you should join us, Martha." Said Kate, throwing Castle an evil little grin.

"Oh no dear. I wouldn't want to intrude. Richard would kill me if I accepted your kind invitation. He doesn't want his old mother cramping his style dear." She said patting Kate's hand, the wine definitely loosening her tongue. "Now let's get settled on the sofa, shall we. I'm in the mood for a romantic comedy." She said, rising from her chair just a little unsteadily.

And I might be in the mood for matricide, thought Castle. Way to go mother. Don't smother her you said. Geez…

"Good God Rick, I'm going to _kill_ you!" Hissed Kate once Martha was safely out of earshot. "You told your _mother _we were going on a _date_?"

"No, I don't think I used that word. In fact I'm sure I didn't use that word. We agreed. This is an NDD, remember?"

"An NDD? Oh, a non-date date, _right_." Said Kate, shaking her head to let that last point sink in. "But you're not off the hook buster. Your mother thinks we're _dating_ and your daughter…well, your daughter seems pretty up to speed with our latest crime scene. Is there _anything_ you don't share with them?" Asked Kate, getting herself into quite a froth.

"Yes, this." Said Rick, stepping suddenly towards Kate and pulling her into a deep and crushing embrace. He silenced any further protests as his lips found hers and his arms tightened around her body, drawing her firmly against him. Kate felt herself go slack as she wound her arms up around his neck, weaving her fingers through his hair as they stood in his kitchen, bodies pressed together, swaying. She parted her lips slightly and teased his mouth apart with the tip of her tongue enjoying the taste of him. He moaned in pleasure, thrusting his own tongue between her open lips, exploring her mouth until they ran out of air.

Kate dipped her head to rest against his shoulder, arms still hanging round his neck for support, a small smile playing at her mouth. Her body felt like it was melting. Her lips throbbed and her heart was pounding. The things this man could do to her.

Rick lowered his arms to circle her slender waist, walking her backwards towards the counter, until she was trapped against his body with no where left to flee.

The look of heat in her eyes when she looked up at him nearly took his breath away. She rose up on tiptoe to meet his mouth again, sliding her body agonizingly over his as she did so. His hands found their way into the silky curls of her hair as he pulled her mouth closer to his in the most passionate of kisses. Right at that moment she was as essential to him as air. He wanted to devour her. He never wanted to have to let her go.

"Richard darling. What _are_ you doing? You promised ice cream and we're ready to start the movie." Called Martha from the other room, causing Rick and Kate to pull apart like guilty teens caught making out. Kate giggled against Rick's chest and then moved to step around him, patting at her swollen lips. He caught her wrist before she could completely escape, whispering breathlessly in her hair, "We _will_ be continuing that Detective. We're not done here by a _long_ way."

"Oh you can count on that, Ricky." She nodded slowly, catching him with a sultry look. "Now be a good boy and fetch your mother some ice cream. Make mine two scoops." She threw over her shoulder before leaving him alone to join the ladies on the sofa.

Richard Castle felt his heart swell just a little in his chest as he thought about the scene that had just played out in his kitchen. He was falling in love and he wasn't sure how he was going to keep that to himself for much longer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Martha and Alexis had chosen _The Proposal_ with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds as their movie pick, even though they had both seen it before. Kate and Rick were in the dark as to the storyline, never having seen it, but Kate had a pretty good idea that Martha may have had a none too subtle reason for choosing that particular film tonight.

Basically reprising the story of Green Card, the movie followed a tough Canadian publishing boss, played by Bullock, who was on the verge of being deported since her visa had run out. Reynolds was her put upon assistant, who she black mailed into fake-marrying her to keep her in the country. The film showed the two moving from mutual dislike, through forced intimacy and finally love as they battled to keep their secret from Reynold's large, close knit family. There were some hilarious moments along the way and Kate found herself absorbed by the story and laughing along with the Castle-Rogers clan, her work worries suddenly a million miles away.

When the two leads finally professed their love for one another, Kate blushed as a soppy grin split her face and she felt Castle's eyes on her. Martha had wandered up to her room half way through the movie to lie down, claiming a headache and Alexis had dropped off to sleep on her father's arm, with ten minutes of the film still to go.

"You look adorable." Said Castle quietly, so as not to wake Alexis, as he smiled genuinely over at Kate, his eyes dancing.

"Don't. You'll make me blush." Said Kate, embarrassed at being watched so openly, her guard down. "And if you tell the guys at work about this…" she threatened.

"Don't worry. I know the drill, Kate." He said, sincerely and without a hint of menace this time. "Come on sleepy head." He said, gently shaking Alexis awake. "You have school in the morning."

"Did I fall asleep? Is the movie over?"

"Yes, the girl got the guy…again. Just like when you watched it the last time. You missed nothing pumpkin. So, time for bed."

"Night, dad." She kissed her father on the forehead. "Night, Kate." She came over to where Kate was sitting at the other end of the sofa and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

Kate was touched by the girl's openness and obvious affection for her. "Night, Alexis. Sweet dreams. And thank you for letting me crash your pizza night."

"It was our pleasure. Wasn't it, dad? We should make it a regular thing. Please say you'll come again, Kate?" The teen practically begged her.

"Eh, well that's up to your dad. But if it's okay with him then I'd be delighted." Said Kate, taking her cue from Castle's violently enthusiastic nods.

"Great! And next time you get to choose the movie. Night guys." She said as a parting shot. Bounding up the stairs to her room.

"You have quite the fan there, Kate." Said Castle, smiling at her. "And you may have an even bigger one right here." He said, scooting up to her end of the sofa and pulling her into his lap.

"Is that so? You're not so bad yourself, Castle." She twinkled, running her fingers absentmindedly up and down the hairs on his forearm, as he snaked it around her waist, pulling her back to rest against his chest, her legs now sandwiched between his. They sat like that for several minutes. Rick breathing quietly into Kate's hair, taking in her fabulous scent, as he rested his lips on the top of her head. Kate sighed contentedly, enjoying the peaceful motion of her body rising and falling in time with Rick"s breathing. It felt like home. "I hate to break the mood", she said after a few quiet moments, "but should we take another look at that paperwork?" She cringed slightly as she suggested it.

"Ever the professional, Miss Beckett. I like that about you. Mixing business with pleasure is an art form." He kissed her quickly but soundly on the cheek and stood up, pulling them both to a standing position. "You get the wine and I'll grab the files. Deal?"

"Deal." She said, missing his warmth and his touch immediately and cursing her attention to her job.

They spread the files out on the low coffee table and sat side-by-side on the sofa, leafing through the bank statements, credit card slips and check stubs from Livia Caliente's apartment, looking for any clue that might point to a motive for her murder or that might connect her in some way to Edward Mason.

By 11.30pm they were flagging and Kate closed her eyes for just a second to push away the swirling black and white numerals that were dancing across her retinas. She jolted awake as she felt Castle's hands on her shoulders. "Come on Kate. You're beat and I'm not far behind. We can go over this again in the morning. But for now we need to sleep."

"I…what?" She mumbled incoherently.

"You were spark out, sweetheart. Let's get you up to bed and we can attack this again when it's light." He said gently, helping her up from the sofa and leading her towards the stairs.

Sweetheart! Richard Castle has called her _sweetheart _and it felt..._good_. Hell, as tired as she was, it felt _great_. Lanie would have a field day with tonight. Barriers were coming crashing down all around her and she was surprisingly unconcerned by the turn of events. But, whoa! She thought, realizing she was being propelled towards the stairs of Richard Castle's loft…to spend the _night_!

"Eh, slow down there, Romeo." Said Kate, coming fully awake now. "I have a perfectly good bed of my own at my apartment. I cannot stay over with you Castle. Appealing and all as that thought may be. Your mother and your daughter are upstairs sleeping, for crying out loud."

"And _my_ bedroom is downstairs, Juliet." He quipped lightly, causing Kate to blush at her misinterpretation of his intentions. "But your pleasure at the thought of spending the night with me is duly noted. However, for now, if you'll let me show you to the _guest_ bedroom we can all get some sleep, Detective. Come on, it's late, you're beat and the files are already spread out downstairs. So just go with me on this, for once? Promise I'll wake you early and we can make a start before we have to go into the precinct."

"Okay. Just this once…because I _am_ exhausted. We've been going 18 hours straight, Castle. Thanks for sticking with me on this and for tonight. I really enjoyed spending time with your family…and with you." She said, almost shyly.

"Always, Kate. It was my pleasure." He said, opening the door to the guest room and pausing to turn on the bedside light. "There are towels in the en suite and I'll bring you up some clothes to sleep in. I'm sure Alexis has something you can borrow for work tomorrow. I'll be back in a tick."

With that he rushed off downstairs, leaving Kate to sink into the soft, enveloping mattress. Her head had barely hit the pillow when her eyes began to close of their own accord, too heavy now to keep open. So it was with a start that she awakened seconds later to find warm lips brushing her own and a hand lightly resting on her stomach. Rick was looking down at her with something akin to awe and what was that…_love_? Kate's heart quickened. This was all moving so fast. She fought the urge to flee and concentrated on her breathing instead.

Seeing the mild panic in Kate's eyes Castle pulled back a little, resting his forearm on the mattress beside her, while his left hand lay on her warm, flat stomach, his fingers working little circles into her shirt. "I've brought you one of my button-downs and a pair of boxers. I know they'll swamp you but they'll be more comfortable for sleeping in than your jeans."

"Thanks." She said, quietly. Needing to sleep now.

"My pleasure. Sleep well, Kate. Call if you need anything. I'll be downstairs…if you need _anything_." He repeated, unable to hide the suggestive tone in his voice.

"Let's just take this one step at a time, hey?" She said, acknowledging the obvious meaning in his last statement like a grown-up. No hiding. Meeting the need she saw in his eyes with an open, frank, look of her own, that said I _know_ and _yes_, but just not yet. "We have an NDD to look forward to on Friday, remember and we might _even_ get to enjoy it without your mother tagging along." She said, grinning up at him. Baby steps.

With that, he leaned down over her and kissed her fully, but gently, on the lips. A kiss full of promise and longing. Then he pecked her lightly on the forehead, stroked her hair and exited the room, happier than he had felt in a long, long time. He could do this. For himself and for Kate, he could do this, he thought, as he headed downstairs to bed, a new lightness in his step.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that. I watched the movie The Proposal on an airplane once and it made me smile, so I thought our hardened Detective might enjoy it too and there are parallels between her character and Sandra Bullock's also, so it seemed to fit.**

**It was fun to write Martha for the first time. I love her role in Richard and Alexis's life. Such a **_**grande dame**_**.**

**Once again, I'm going to plead with you to review. If I'm not doing this right I'd appreciate the feedback and if you're having fun, then it's mean not to share! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Another long chapter which takes place over a full day after Kate spends the night at Castle's loft. A little angst from Kate, more Casketty romance, some fun office banter and a small amount of case development. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially Googie, Divamercury and Cerulean-light-blue. But I'd love to hear from more of you. What are you thinking?**

**Disclaimer: Still haven't seen Rise…and still don't own this.**

**Chapter 10**

Kate was woken by a light tapping on her bedroom door. The room was still dark and as she stretched and yawned, luxuriating in the oh so comfortable bed, she had no idea where she was. She lay still against the pillows, between wakefulness and sleep, trying to recall the dream she'd been having. But her mind wouldn't cooperate because the only image that would form there was one of Rick Castle kissing her lightly on the forehead as she drifted off to sleep. In fact the dream was so real that she swore she could even smell him right now. An intoxicating mix of fabric softener and a light cologne, mixed with the _essence_ of him…whatever that was, she thought, smiling lazily to herself. Nice dream.

But the tapping resumed again and Kate's eyes flew open as her awareness of her surroundings and her _attire_ came flooding in. She was in _Richard Castle's_ guest bed…wearing, oh my god…_Richard Castle's_ _clothes_? No wonder she could smell the man.

The door creaked open before Kate could properly collect herself and she lay there in the dark, quietly freaking out.

"Kate, are you awake?" Asked Castle gently, framed in the doorway. His feet were bare and he was wearing a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a loose fitting grey marl t-shirt. He had bed head hair and he looked, frankly, adorable, thought Kate. In fact he looked about as vulnerable and unsure of himself as she had possibly ever seen him. And this was _his_ house!

"Morning, gorgeous." He tried, inwardly flinching at the plethora of snarky replies Kate could quite possibly throw back at him for that one simple statement.

"Morning." She replied simply, deciding to take pity on him, before being rewarded by his biggest, brightest smile. Her heart cracked a little at the relief and gratitude she saw in his face. How could she ever stay mad at this guy for long? He was such a trier. She made a mental note to be more considerate towards him, starting with yesterday's revelation in the morgue. But first things first… She was lying in bed and _Richard Castle_ was hovering by the door. Two days ago she would probably have shot him for that. The mental leaps she was having to make were astonishing her. But so far she was coping. Breathing in and out calmly helped, so she'd stick with that for now.

"It's a little after 6am Kate. I didn't want to wake you but I promised we'd make an early start on that paperwork downstairs so…" He trailed off, again unsure of himself.

"Thanks, that's great. I think?" She said, stretching again and then coming to sit up in bed against the pillows, his button down shirt slipping off one shoulder to expose more than she meant him to see. "This bed is _so_ comfortable I don't think I ever want to leave it." She gushed without stopping to consider her comment. God, did I really just say that out loud, she thought to herself, groaning inwardly and mentally slapping herself. Pull it together Kate! You've just told the man you never want to leave his bed. Filter!

"Well I brought you coffee," he said, stepping over to hand her the streaming hot cup, "so take your time. I'm making eggs and bacon downstairs when you're ready." His eyes lingered on her exposed shoulder, moving back to her face to drink in this image of her, sitting up in bed, hair cascading round her shoulders, guard totally down. But he made no further move to touch her.

"Eh, I'll just…" she indicated towards the en suite, smiling in a hesitant and slightly embarrassed way at this new intimacy they were sharing, "…and then I'll be right down."

"Great, see you down there, Detective." And with that he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Kate took a few sips of her coffee, sighing and settling back into the pillows once more. I could get used to this, she thought, smiling at the memory of Castle's hesitancy around her this morning. After a few moments she pulled back the covers and swung her legs out of bed. Walking into the en suite she went straight to the vanity basin to brush her teeth with the spare toothbrush Castle had left out for her the night before. She used the bathroom, washing and drying her hands, before sweeping her hair up into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, leaving a few tendrils to fall around her face. She looked more rested than she had in months, judging by the face looking back at her in the mirror. How was that possible after just one night in that magical bed?

Her next dilemma was whether or not to shower and dress before going downstairs for breakfast. But the smell of bacon frying was wafting its way up to her room and her stomach growled in protest. Checking herself in the full-length closet mirror she decided that she could risk going downstairs as she was. Castle's shirt was plenty big on her and so long that it fell to around mid-thigh. His navy boxers only peeked out at the sides where the shirt was cut a little higher. It was far from indecent, but it had a sexy edge too, which suited Kate just fine. He was making breakfast for her so the least she could do was improve the view.

When she walked into the kitchen Rick was hovering over the stove, spatula in hand, scrambling eggs and flipping rashers of streaky bacon. He looked up as Kate crossed the floor feeling suddenly unsure of her dress in the wider, more open space of the apartment.

"Oh, that is just _so_ unfair." He said, his cocky, good-natured smile now back in place.

"What's unfair?" Asked Kate, puzzled.

"That you look _so_ much better in my clothes than _I_ do." He whined, to embarrassed laughter from Kate, as she watched him look her over appreciatively, sweeping his gaze up her bare legs, leaving her feeling exposed. "I told myself I was going to resist. But this is just too damn good." He said, suddenly grabbing hold of the waistband of her boxer shorts to pull a now laughing Kate into his arms. "Good morning Detective. How are _you_ this morning?" He crooned against her hair, as he held her to his chest, his hands running up and down her back.

"I'm pretty good right now, Mr Castle." She replied, smiling up at him, arms wound tightly round his neck.

"Great!" He said, releasing her. "Because breakfast is ready and we should probably eat before mother and Alexis make an appearance."

"Oh…oh, yes. Of course!" Said Kate, suddenly remembering her outfit and the other two people who lived under the same roof. "I can go get dressed real quick. Castle I wasn't thinking…" she trailed off, as he came over to put his hands on her waist.

"I didn't mean that Kate. Just that if you don't eat up around here, someone else is likely to steal your food. You look _beyond_ amazing in my clothes and perfectly decent too, I might add. Though that last part saddens me." He smiled, kissing her on the tip of her nose and then slapping her on the ass as she turned her back on him, taking her plate to sit at the counter and begin eating.

"Oh you _will_ pay for that Rick. Just watch your back today, writer boy." She said, waving her fork in his direction. "Mmmm, this is _so_ good. This bacon."

"I'm glad you approve. It's cured in maple syrup. Alexis can't get enough of it."

As Rick joined her to eat breakfast, she felt bad about the confession she had to make next and it pained her to admit how churlish she'd been yesterday in swearing the boys to secrecy. "Rick, I have something I have to tell you," she said, swallowing hard, "and it isn't very nice."

Castle's heart sank. It fell so fast towards his belly that he thought he was going to throw up. They'd been getting on so well and she looked so adorable sat there on a stool in his kitchen, bare legs crossed, looking like she belonged. He was kicking himself for taking advantage of her earlier and had already started to mourn the relationship in his head when her words filtered into his brain.

"I kept something from you about the case yesterday. Deliberately. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me and I promise it won't happen again."

"Wait, what?" He spluttered. "You're _not_ breaking up with me?"

"Breaking up with you? No!" She said, puzzled at his question and shocked at the same time. Were they even _an item_? When had that happened? "We…I…we're not even _dating_ yet, Castle. So how could I break up with you?" She asked, frowning at him but deciding to press on. "No, what I'm _trying_ to tell you is that Lanie has recorded cause of death for Livia Caliente as manual strangulation."

"The same as Edward Mason? But I don't understand. She drowned in the pool."

"Well, no. Not according to Lanie's autopsy and the forensic results she got back. I should have told you yesterday when I found out but I chose not to and it was stupid and selfish of me. I'm sorry. You're my partner and you deserve better."

"So this means…"

"That you were right all along. The same person killed both of them and then posed the bodies to make it _look _like murder and a suicide. We _do_ in fact seem to have a serial killer on the loose in Soho."

"Oh my god, I am _so_ relieved." He blurted out, rubbing his hands over his distinctly pale face, before grinning back at her like a lunatic.

"Not the reaction I was expecting, but I'm glad you're taking it so well. I _think_?" Said Kate, raising an eyebrow as she observed him, puzzled by his behavior. "So we're good?" She asked, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, Detective, we are great!" He chirped, leaning across from his stool to kiss her full on the lips, just as his mother walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Richard, Kate." She said, unblinking at the scene before her. "Something smells good."

God, what an actress, thought Kate in awe, struggling to retain her own composure in the face of this latest shock. "Morning Martha. Did you sleep well? Head ache all gone?" Asked Kate, trying for normality while screaming inside. She wanted to grab hold of Rick and shout at him, we just kissed in front of your _mother_ and I'm wearing _your_ clothes, what the hell will she think! But instead she just lifted the coffee pot like it was the most natural thing in the world and poured Martha a cup.

Richard watched all of this unfold in front of him with amused surprise. He knew that Kate had to be totally out of her comfort zone what with his mother just walking in on them, but she was doing an amazing job of hiding it right now and he loved her for it.

"Yay! Kate's still here." Said Alexis, her voice happy but surprised, as she walked into the kitchen dressed for school already, to join their merry little band.

"Morning sweetie. Yes, we worked late on the case last night so Kate stayed over in the guest room. Do you have some clothes she can borrow today, honey? Cute an' all as she looks in plaid, I don't think that's quite the look she wants to rock in front of the boys at the 12th."

"Good morning Alexis." Kate added at this point. "Sorry to barge in on your breakfast as well. And now your father wants me to steal your clothes!" She blushed.

"Oh he'll be asking you to move in next, kiddo." Said Martha, joining in the conversation with her usual level of tact without even looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Mother!" "Gram!" Rick and Alexis cried in unison. "You're embarrassing Kate." Said Alexis, admonishing her grandmother, while Castle made throat-slitting hand gestures at his mother from behind Kate's head. Her warning the previous evening about not smothering Kate was still fresh in his mind. Why couldn't the woman ever take her own advice!

Alexis saved the day. Tugging a suddenly pale and shocked looking Kate by the hand, she led her off to her bedroom to help her choose some clothes for the day. Castle silently thanked his daughter for her kindness and quick thinking, before turning to round on his mother.

"My god mother, what were you _thinking_?" He asked, furious at her for making Kate feel uncomfortable.

"I was just saying what you're already thinking Richard. Don't be such a drama queen. It's written all over your face. You're smitten and if I know you you'll be asking that girl to move in with you before the year's out."

"That's as may be mother," he hissed in case Kate and Alexis could hear them, "but you told me not to scare her off! And this is the way you're going to help me _do_ that? By suggesting I'm ready to ask her to move in with me? We haven't even been on a date yet. She isn't even comfortable calling Friday's dinner a date. But you know that already. I'm wasting my breath here."

"Richard, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was cruel and insensitive. Kate clearly means a great deal to you darling and I shouldn't tease. Forgive me?" She smiled one of her best high voltage smiles at her son, hoping to win him over. "I'll apologize to Kate. I'm sure she'll see the funny side."

"No mother. Leave Kate to me. You've done enough for one morning." He said, leaving the kitchen without making peace with Martha, in a move so unlike him it left the older woman simply staring at his retreating back.

Meanwhile, up in Alexis's bedroom Kate was trying to focus on the array of colorful tops the girl was spreading out for her on the bed. Her head was spinning. Had Rick's mother just suggested he was going to ask her to move in? Things were moving way too fast. But Kate was determined to control the knee jerk reaction she felt rising within her to run. Castle was worth sticking around for as Lanie had so often pointed out. She just had to stop her fears spiraling out of control and learn to trust him more.

"This red one will look good on you Kate." Said Alexis, holding up a red tee to the plainly shell-shocked Detective. "And I'm guessing you'll need some underwear and stuff…Kate? Kate are you okay?"

"Huh?" Was all Kate could manage as she sank down onto the comforter, disturbing thoughts drifting in and out of her head.

Sitting down beside Kate on the bed, Alexis reached over and took her hand. "Kate, please forgive my grandmother for her insensitive remark earlier. She can be outspoken, but she doesn't mean any harm. You make my dad very happy when he's spending time with you and that's all that's important right now. Okay? And I love having you around. So don't let Grams scare you away. Please?"

"Lex sometimes I swear you are _the_ most mature person in this family. Thank you. That was kind of you to say. I love spending time with you and your dad makes me happy too. Well, sometimes he does." She said, giggling with Alexis at the last part and pulling the girl into a light embrace.

Castle had reached Alexis' open door in time to catch the bones of the conversation and if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want them to know he'd been eves dropping he'd have rushed into the room and scooped his daughter up into the biggest hug. She'd fixed this for him and for Kate and his gratitude at her simple statement brought tears of relief to his eyes.

"Well, I guess I should go shower and put some clothes on and you, my smart girl, should get ready for school. Thanks for these Lex and for the chat." Said Kate, hugging Alexis as Richard cleared his throat outside the door to let them know he was there.

"Eves dropping are we Castle?" Asked Kate, as his head appeared round the door.

"Eh, no. I was, well…just coming to see if you had everything you need." He lied.

"That so?" Said Kate, eyeing him up and down with a look that clearly said, _busted_! "Well, we've managed to sort ourselves out right here. Alexis is about to leave for school and I'm off to have a shower, so I'll see you downstairs in a bit, Rick." And with a parting wave to Alexis and a squeeze of Castle's arm as she walked past him into the hall, he felt some of his tension lifting.

"Back in a minute, sweetie." He called to Alexis as he turned to jog down the hall to Kate's room. He managed to get there before she closed the door. "Kate? Eh, are we okay?" He asked, still fearing her reply and needing to hear from her that everything was fine.

Kate walked over to where he was standing on the threshold and tugged him further into the room. "We're more than okay, you dope. We're good. I'm sorry I freaked out on you downstairs. This all just so new. Can you understand? But your daughter is a diplomatic genius, bound for the UN I've no doubt. So it's all good. Now lose the worried look and go have a shower cause we have work to do." And with that she pulled him into the sweetest embrace, rubbing circles on his back to soothe him and in that moment he had never felt so loved.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Kate appeared downstairs twenty minutes later the loft was silent. She poured herself a second cup of coffee and went to sit in front of the paperwork they had been studying last night. Livia Caliente's banking was much more straightforward than the Mason's but there were still one or two questions that Kate had for the dead girl's father. She noted these down and made a mental note to call him from the office.

Castle appeared from his room, doing up the final buttons on his navy blue shirt. He hadn't seen Kate yet so she had the upper hand, using this quiet time to observe him as he walked over to the machine to set the answerphone. She couldn't help but admire the way his jeans fit and the broad outline of his shoulders when he turned his back to her. Now that she was allowing herself to get closer to him physically, the man was becoming like a drug. When she was around him she found his presence intensely distracting in a mind altering way and when he wasn't there she missed him with a crushing ache, like coming down from a sugar rush.

"Kate, I didn't see you there. You're very quiet." He said, clearly catching her staring at him, but uncharacteristically not teasing her by pointing it out.

"Just thinking this casework through." She lied, blushing just a little.

"Shall we pack up this stuff and head in to the precinct to catch up with the guys?" He suggested.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Said Kate, though her enthusiasm was evidently lacking.

Kate grew quiet again as they packed up the files and put them in the banker's box. Castle gave her a shopping bag to put yesterday's work clothes in and then they headed for the door.

Speaking without thinking, in what was becoming an alarming habit for her lately, Kate said quietly, "I really enjoyed being here with you last night, Rick. Thank you for making me stay."

Sensing her melancholic mood, Castle put the box down on the floor by the door and pulled Kate into a warm hug. "And I loved having you here Kate. We won't put a time frame on it, but I'd love it if we could do another sleep over soon. I'd apologize for my mother's crass remark this morning, but I believe my beautiful daughter already did that far better than I could. So I'll simply say that you are welcome here any time. I will encourage you to come and spend time with me and Alexis and if my mother ever says something like that again we can team up with Lanie and dispose of her once and for all!" He smiled at the last part to lighten the mood. "I don't want you to feel any pressure Kate. Just know that I'm here for you and I want you in my life and I am a patient man."

Kate dropped her head at his last statement. Hiding her eyes from him so he wouldn't see the tears that had gathered there, threatening to spill over. But Castle just simply placed a hand under her chin and tilted her eyes up to meet his. Then he reached down and kissed away the tears from her cheeks and it was her turn to feel loved.

"We set? All good?" At her nod, he stepped to the door to pick up the files and said, "Then let's go get this sicko."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Morning guys!" Chirped Castle, as soon and he and Beckett reached the Homicide bullpen.

The fact that Beckett and Castle had arrived together was not lost on the other two detectives and they glanced over at one another, small smiles spreading on their faces.

"You're happy this morning, Castle." Noted Ryan. "Making progress?" He asked, with deliberate double meaning, in the knowledge that Beckett had gone home to have dinner with Castle's family the previous evening.

"That we are, my man. That we are." Beamed Castle, missing Ryan's little dig. "And I do so love being proved right." He added to Esposito's glee and Ryan's obvious disappointment.

"She told you man?" Asked Esposito, reaching out as Ryan handed his partner a $10 bill. Then quietly to Ryan, "I told you she'd cave bro."

Beckett caught their little transaction but decided to ignore it, unsure if she even wanted to know what aspect of her private life they were betting on now. Castle had promised to be discreet at work and their upcoming dinner was still a secret just between them.

"You guys get anything from the date book that secretary gave us to indicate that Livia Caliente might have known Edward Mason?"

"No boss. No crossover yet. But we're looking at the list of employees from the West Broadway boutique. Edward Mason owned some property in SoHo, so there's a possibility they may have crossed paths in the recent past." Replied Ryan.

"The boutique relocated 6 months ago from Spring to West Broadway, so we're running down the landlord for that address see if somethin' falls out." Esposito added. "What about the files…you find anything last night Beckett?"

"No, nothing last night. But when I rechecked the bank statements this morning I noticed a deposit into Livia Caliente's account which looked out of place."

"You never mentioned anything." Said Castle, moving over to stand behind Beckett's chair, his hand coming to rest unconsciously on her shoulder as he leaned in to read the statement she was referring to.

Kate shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat, feeling the boy's eyes on her and Castle. They needed to have a little chat about PDA's clearly. But she plowed on so as not to draw any more attention to their new and, certainly from Castle's point of view, comfortable closeness.

"I didn't have time to mention anything before we left this morning." She tried to say quietly so only he could hear. "I promised I wouldn't keep anything from you and I won't." Raising her voice again to include the guys she said, "Back in June of last year, there was a deposit of over $50,000 in her bank account. Now we know that she still lived at home, worked evenings and weekends at her retail job and she either has class or studied the rest of the time. So where did a 23 year old get that kind of cash?"

"Gambling? Drugs? Prostitution? Usual suspects, but doesn't seem to fit our girl here." Said Esposito.

"Organ donation? Egg donor? Selling her hair for hair extensions? Human drug mule?" Castle's suggestions got more outlandish by the minute.

"Okay, all good suggestions," said Beckett, rolling her eyes at the man positioned behind her so only the guys could see, "but I'm going to go with calling her _dad_ to find out rather than playing a game of Jeopardy."

"Oooo I _love_ that show!" Enthused Castle, slightly predictably. "Who is…Detective Kate Beckett?" He whispered huskily into her ear. "Now if I could only figure out the question…" Castle trailed off as Kate scooted her chair out suddenly from behind her desk, crashing into Castle's thighs and mid-section causing him to double up in pain.

Rising quickly from her chair, Kate spun round and grabbing Castle by the elbow, propelled him towards the door. "Ow! Ow Kate!" He whined. "What I do?"

"We need to have a little chat Castle. Come with me." She said, speeding past Ryan and Esposito's desks, their heads swiveling to follow the little drama unfolding in front of them.

Esposito raised his eyebrows at Ryan and said "$50 says their already sleeping together."

"That's a sucker bet, bro. We already know she just spend the night as his place. Do I look that dumb?"

Once out in the hallway, Kate pushed open the door to the stairwell and dragged Castle out with her.

"Kate, what ever I did I'm sorry. I won't do it again I promise…if you tell me what it was."

"Oh shut up Rick." Said Kate, and with that she pushed him hard against the wall and crushed her mouth against his. Her hands slid up to clasp his head, hungry lips and tongue silencing any further protests from the shocked writer. Kate's lust filled outburst knocked the breath from both of them, as she pressed her body hard against his.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, panting, as they finally broke apart, adding quickly, "Not that I'm complaining you understand."

"You were standing way too close to me in there dammit, Castle. Breathing down my _neck_, _whispering_ in my ear_, touching_ my shoulder and oh hell Castle…you need to stand further away from me when we're at work!" She rushed out in breathless frustration. "I can't _think_ when you invade my space. It's driving me _nuts_ and I…I just had to tell you, okay and ask you to _please_ step away. Just a _little_. Okay?"

He was grinning down at her now totally pleased with himself. "I had no idea I had this effect on you Detective. But I will do as you ask and keep my magnetic personality at a discreet distance."

"Oh it's not your personality I have a problem with Castle." Said Kate, running her eyes suggestively up and down his body, her hands now resting against his chest.

"Message received and understood, Detective. But I may have to double up on my space invading outside of the office in that case."

"Outside of work…be my guest," she said, a huge grin breaking out across her face, "but inside, it's stationery closet only! Now let's get back to work."

Castle ran a hand through his hair and Kate smoothed down her shirt, which had ridden up a little during their impromptu make out session and they headed out of the stairwell to return to her desk.

When they had settled in their seats again, Esposito took one look at Castle's happy boy grin and said quietly to Ryan "They are _so_ doin' it bro."

The rest of the day was spent one the phone, interviewing both Livia Caliente and Edward Mason's friends and associates and continuing the trawl through the financial records they'd not managed to cover so far.

Kate managed to catch Daniel Caliente, the victim's father, on the phone once he returned home from work. After asking him about the large deposit she'd found on the girl's bank statement she slumped back in her chair, a little defeated, hands coming to rest over her eyes.

"Problem?" Asked Castle, observing her body language.

"That was Mr Caliente. In one phone call I managed to distress him again about his daughter's murder and then drag up his wife's death into the bargain. Way to go Kate." She said sarcastically.

"How so?"

"Oh the deposit…turns out it was an inheritance from her mother. A policy matured five years after she died and Livia was the sole beneficiary. I wish I'd never found the damn detail now."

"Hey you had to ask the question." Said Castle soothingly, desperate to reach over and touch her, but trying hard to respect Kate's new work rules. "You're trying to find her murderer. Her dad will understand that and be grateful for it, even if he doesn't see it that way right now."

"Thanks." She smiled weakly at him. "I think I needed to hear that."

"Any time, Detective." Castle smiled warmly back at her.

"Look guys, it's getting late." She said, speaking to Ryan and Esposito. "Let's call it a day and start afresh tomorrow. Okay?"

"No arguments here boss." Said Ryan. "I've got a date with Jenny tonight so I can go get ready…" He trailed off, blushing as Esposito smirked at him.

"You are _so_ whipped, bro."

"At least I've got a girl to date, man. You going home to read sucker?"

"There is so much you don't know about me, bro."

"Your little secret life wouldn't have something to do with a certain lady medical examiner, would it?" Teased Ryan.

"Mind your business man. I'm like nectar to the ladies is _all_ I'm sayin'."

"Nectar, Javi?" Asked Kate, joining in. "Sweet as honey? Food of the Gods? Irresistibly attractive?" She teased, watching Esposito's face grow pink as she got more and more suggestive with her tone. "No, I'm with Ryan…I'll bet you're off home to read a good book."

Esposito's face was a picture. He'd just been punked by his own boss and now Beckett and Ryan were high-fiving one another. This pact with Lanie to keep their relationship on the down low was killing him _and_ his reputation. He'd have to persuade her to go public soon before his street cred was ruined forever.

Castle stood watching the three detectives letting off steam with one another, pleased to see Kate had thrown off her earlier funk. He wanted to ask if she'd come home with him again this evening, but he didn't want to push, so he decided to let her take the lead.

"Well, night guys. Enjoy your date Ryan and don't strain your eyesight reading Espo." She laughed, collecting her purse and gun from her drawer. "See you tomorrow. You coming Castle?" She asked, turning to look at the quiet figure lounging in his chair beside her desk.

"Right behind you Detective." He said, tailing her to the elevator.

"Oh long day. I am bushed." Said Kate, lounging against the back wall of the elevator car. "You'll be glad to see the back of me Castle. Nearly two whole days without a break."

"Not true Kate and you know it. But I can see you might be craving a little space, so I will give you tonight, since we have our NDD coming up tomorrow and you'll want your beauty sleep no doubt. Not that you need it, I might add."

Kate was looking forward to a bath and then bed, but she also had a sinking feeling in her chest as she knew that going back to her own apartment would mean silence, too much empty space and more importantly, no Castle. "Text me later?" She asked him hopefully, exposing more of herself to Richard Castle in that one simple request than she'd dared to before.

"Count on it Kate. I might even call, if you're a good girl." He said, reaching down to kiss her lightly on the lips just as the elevator doors opened onto the ground floor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate struggled through her front door twenty minutes later clutching her purse, the shopping bag that contained yesterday's clothes and a plastic carrier of Chinese food she'd picked up on her way home.

Walking into the kitchen to deposit her take-out on the counter, she dropped her purse and cell beside it, before heading into the bedroom to change. She stripped off her work gear, throwing Alexis' tee and underwear into her hamper to launder later. Then she pulled on a pair of sweats and a fleece hoodie, hurrying back to the kitchen to eat her food before it cooled too much.

Sinking onto the sofa with a glass of wine, Kate flipped on the TV, letting the local news channel burble away in the background, filling her apartment with meaningless sound. The pictures threw flickering light around the room, illuminating the walls and ceiling with cold bluish tones.

She let her head fall back against the cushions, running over the events of last night and this morning in her mind. Castle's kindness as he looked out for her, the fun they'd had over pizza and a movie, their heated kisses and the feel of him touching her, Martha's terrifyingly blunt but not unkind remark this morning and lovely, thoughtful Alexis' rescue of both Kate and her father. She didn't know what to make of it all and her head was starting to spin a little at the confusing feelings some of these memories caused her.

She decided a bath might take her mind off things and help her sleep. She missed Castle's magic bed and found her mind wandering down the dangerous path of wondering what _his_ bed felt like. Kate, you're getting ahead of yourself. Pull it together, she scolded.

Bath over and now ready for bed, Kate fetched a copy of Naked Heat from her bookshelf and opened at a random page. She'd barely started to read when her cell phone vibrated on the nightstand, indicating a new text message.

_You still awake Detective?_

Kate smiled as she picked up the phone to type a reply.

_Yes, you?_

At that the phone started to ring, Castle's name appearing on the screen.

"Hey sexy. What you wearing?" Came the playful voice from the other end of the line.

"Nothing. You?" Replied Kate in a husky tone, smiling to herself as she heard Castle's voice catch in his throat.

"Oh, _so_ not fair Detective. You can't torture me like that. Have a heart Kate." He pleaded, his voice full of frustration at her tease.

"I'm sorry Castle, but I _did_ say I wouldn't hide anything from you." She teased him more. "You asked and so I answered. That's the deal."

"_Okay_," he said slowly, the wheels in his head turning, "game on. I ask and you answer, right?"

"Right."

"So how's about a little _evidence _of this _nothing_ that you're wearing? Send me a picture message, Detective. This is me _asking_."

"_So_ not going to happen, Castle. Don't you read the tabloids? I can see the headline now: Nikki Heat Detective in Naked Sexting Row with Famous Author Richard Castle. Nah huh, you're just going to have to wait…a while." She finished, her last statement full of delicious promise that wasn't lost on the writer.

"Oh you're good. If that policing thing ever falls through, you have a new career as a tabloid reporter…or a dominatrix, given your little display in the stairwell today. Naughty, naughty Kate."

"I didn't hear you complaining, Castle." She bantered back.

"So we're still good for dinner tomorrow night, right?"

"Yup, wouldn't miss it." Said Kate, realizing that she was actually looking forward to their non-date date.

"What are you planning on wearing then, Detective?"

Kate laughed. "How do you manage to say my job title and make it sound so…_dirty_?" She asked.

"Lots of practice. That and my vivid imagination as I picture you in your uniform hat, gun belt, black boots and little else."

"That's a little cliché, Castle. Even for you. You make me sound like Miss July."

"And would you rather be Miss August?" He fired back.

"Depends. Is she sluttier?" Countered Kate, matching him play for play.

"Oh we should have sexy phone chat more often Kate. You're definitely cutting loose over there. Sure you don't want me to come over and we can discuss this in person?"

"Much as I'd love that, maybe some other time, writer man. But for tonight, I'm tired. Big day tomorrow and you've got to bring your A Game to the table, so to speak. So I suggest you get some sleep also."

"My _A Game_, Kate? _Really_? Is that what it'll take to impress you?"

"Oh I'm already impressed. I just imagined you'd be laying on the old Castle charm. Trying to work the millionaire writer magic."

"For _you_? That would _not_ be my strategy. In fact, for you I _have_ no strategy. You're too important to me to be messing around with games and tricks. Besides, you're too smart. You'd see through that in a second. No, if I have a plan, it's to be myself. Just a guy, asking a girl on a non-date date."

Kate felt humbled by the honesty of this last piece of information and guilty for accusing him of trying to charm her. "And this girl is flattered to be asked and delighted to accept." She replied, touched by his admission.

"Good. Well now that's settled I think we should both do as you suggest and get some sleep. I have a meeting with my publisher tomorrow and Alexis has a parent-teacher conference I need to attend in the afternoon. Though god knows why, my girl's a genius. _She_ should really be teaching class."

"So I guess I won't see you at work tomorrow then." Said Kate, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I'll pick you up at 7.30pm and by then you'll be so crazy with desire for me that we might not even make it to dinner." He joked.

"Night Rick. Be good."

"Until then, Detective. Sweet dreams."

And with that he rang off. Kate smiled to herself and thought, dreams she may have, but sweet was the last thing they would be. She was breaking all her own rules and it felt really good.

**A/N: I hope you liked the latest chapter. It was kind of an in between segment, but there will be more casework to come and the exciting non-date date is coming up too. Wonder what Kate's going to wear?**

**I want to thank those who took time to review the last chapter and ask you all to drop me a line after this one too. It's our only reward for writing, as Googie recently pointed out. So please…?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another long chapter covering the day of their date. We get angst from Kate and Castle in this one and some nice development of their relationship.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got following the last chapter. You did me proud. More please?**

**Disclaimer: Just a girl trying to do a little justice to a fabulous creation that's not of her making.**

**Chapter 11**

Kate woke naturally from a deep sleep, rolling onto her side to check the time. 5.59am. Why did she always wake just a minute before her alarm was set to go off? She never understood this internal clock of hers that seemed to rule her waking and sleeping hours. Reaching over to the nightstand to turn off the alert on her cell phone, she felt her heart beat a little faster as she noticed the new text message symbol light up on the screen. It was from Castle.

_Morning gorgeous. I hope you slept well. Will miss you today. Until tonight, stay safe. Rick._

Kate smiled the goofiest smile and was glad she was alone at this moment so no one else would witness how pathetically pleased she was by the short message. You need to get a grip Kate, she thought to herself. But he said he would miss her today and she was glad. When he'd told her last night on the phone that he wouldn't be joining her at the precinct her heart sank. Yet he had still seemed so upbeat. The fact that he would miss her too, for the few hours they would be apart, until they met for dinner that night, meant that they were on the same page, matching one another step for step. And I need to get a life and stop over-analyzing this, she thought, getting out of bed to brush her teeth and shower.

Once settled at her kitchen counter with a cup of strong coffee and a slice of, nearly fresh, toast Kate picked up her cell to reply to Castle's text message. She was aiming for short and breezy, but sincere at the same time.

_Miss you too. Have a good day. Soon, KB_

Too little or too much? Kisses or no kisses? Kate squeaked as she pressed send. My god this is driving me insane. I'm turning into a high school cheerleader. I've never felt so unsure of myself in my whole life. Okay, so you've told him you miss him, for that alone he's got to be doing a happy dance right now. It'll be fine. Now just drink your damn coffee and find your spine somewhere so we get to work. And now I'm talking to myself…in the third person!

She went to the bedroom to get dressed, selecting a white t-shirt and a pair of well-worn jeans, black boots and her tan leather jacket. Kate got her badge and gun out of the dresser drawer and strapped on her father's watch. The chain holding her mother' ring slipped down the v-neck of her t-shirt, coming to hang between her breasts. Her purse was sitting on the kitchen counter where she'd left it the previous night. After applying a slick of lipgloss and running a brush through her hair, she threw her cell in her bag and headed for the door.

They weren't making enough headway on this multiple homicide case and she needed to focus on the details today so that the trail didn't go completely cold. She mulled the case over on her way to the precinct picking apart the little they knew and trying to fit it all back together again.

The Homicide floor was mercifully quiet when she arrived. So she made herself a second cup of coffee and then came to stand in front of the murder board to refresh her memory with the few facts they'd already gathered before the boys arrived.

But her mind drifted back to Castle as she stared, unseeing, at the images of Livia Caliente and Edward Mason. She pictured his face when he came to wake her yesterday morning, that hesitancy, like he thought she might flee from his very presence. It troubled her. How much she'd pushed back at him and the times she'd shut him out or let him down. He'd always been there in front of her. Helping, supporting, shoving his way in when he thought it was for the best. Maybe it was time to surrender to that. But she needed to find a way not to lose herself in him. That was the danger of being with a man like Richard Castle. They were likely to want to take you over and Kate had worked too hard to make a life for herself to allow that to happen. But maybe things didn't need to be so black and white, so all or nothing. She sighed. Work now. Worry later.

"Morning boss." Said Ryan, walking into the bullpen with Esposito on his tail, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Morning guys. Good date last night Ryan?"

"Great, actually. Took Jenny to a romantic little Italian, few drinks, then a little dancing and home before midnight."

"What about you Espo? You get that library book back on time?" Asked Beckett, picking up where they'd left off last night, as she fist bumped Ryan.

"Oh so funny boss. Where's your shadow this morning?"

"Castle's not coming in today." Said Beckett, trying to mask her own disappointment.

"What he do?" Asked Esposito. "You want us to have a word?"

"No. That won't be necessary, thank you Esposito. He has some meetings is all." But she was touched by their brotherly concern. The fact that she would be dining with him later than evening was something she would keep to herself. "So guys, these murders. I want us to run the timeline, the suspect pool, the alibis and the background checks together today to see if there's anything we've missed so far. We're not clearing this as fast as I'd like and we don't want this guy to strike again before we get out of the starting blocks."

So they gathered round the murder board with the information they'd collected so far and ran the murders as a team.

"Okay, so we've got Livia Caliente. Found on Monday night, strangled but posed to look like a drowning." Said Kate. "Rape kit was negative so we can rule out sexual assault as a motive. Her tox screen was negative which would indicate that her attacker must have over-powered her. This was a violent and personal attack."

"So boss, you think she knew her attacker? Or are we talking random bad luck?"

"Not sure yet. She was working locally and would have routinely passed the crime scene around the TOD window Lanie gave us. But maybe to understand more, we maybe need to look at our second vic. Esposito, can you take us through Edward Mason?"

"Second vic is male, 53 and a property developer. Also strangled, but posed to look like a suicide. Again negatori for barbiturates, narcotics and prescription meds. Toes of his shoes indicate he was dragged across the rough ground of the playground, thanks to Castle's Imelda Marcos fixation and this matches the scrapes to our first vic's heels."

"So they were strangled somewhere in that playground and then dragged over to the dump sites." Said Ryan.

"Maybe a less public area out of view of the street? We should run that down. Might be important for forensics. Any joy on drawing a link between the two yet?" Asked Kate.

"Nothing boss. Their worlds don't seem to have crossed at all. He's rich, uptown, male and older. She's a student, albeit with a recent inheritance. But she's from Brooklyn and studies in Greenwich Village at NYU. The only possible crossover we saw was her retail job and the property Mason owned in Soho. But even that turned into a bust when we checked it out." Said Ryan.

"Her clothes and belongings were missing. Possibly a sexual motive or could we be talking robbery?" Asked Kate.

"Nah Beckett. My money's on plain old concealing her identity. Slow us down. Mason's ID was missing too. But maybe this dude ran out of time to strip him, or maybe a naked suicide is just too unbelievable." Said Esposito.

"What about contacts? Did you find anything in Mason's diaries? Anyone Daniel Caliente might have mentioned in connection with his daughter?"

"Negative again. Mason's friends and family all checked out and his appointments were all with business contacts in property or building trades. Livia didn't seem to know any of these people. She certainly had no obvious enemies." Said Ryan.

They threw a few more theories around, but without the facts to back them up they were getting nowhere. Kate was getting frustrated and her mind was starting to wander. She needed to get away from her desk, to find a bit of perspective.

"Guys it's nearly lunchtime. Why don't we take a break? I'm going down to see Lanie. See if there's been any more developments since we last spoke." Kate knew this excuse to visit her friend sounded lame, but she needed to get out of there before her head exploded and she needed to talk.

As Kate left the bullpen, Ryan leaned over to Esposito and said "Well unless those bodies rose from the dead while we weren't looking, I'd say there's not much left to talk about."

"Look on Beckett's face, I'd say they've got plenty to talk about bro and ain't none of it got anything to do with no dead bodies."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey Lanie. How's it going?"

"Wassup girlfriend? Said Lanie by way of a casual greeting, but when she turned and saw the look on Kate's face she knew there definitely _was_ something up. "Okay spill. You didn't come down here to hang around with me and a bunch of stiffs for nothing and if I'd got anything more to tell you about your vics you know I'd have called you, so spill your guts girl cause I'm in no mood for playing twenty questions."

"Oh god, Lanie. What am I doing?" Groaned Kate, hopping up on the edge of a table to sit swinging her legs.

"I take it we're talking about Writer Boy?" Asked Lanie. "What'd he do now?"

"He didn't do anything. It's me. I…"

"You? Well _you_ what? Spit it out Kate."

"I _kissed_ him."

"You kissed him. Is _that_ all? Girl what are you in the second grade?"

"No, Lanie you don't understand. _I_ kissed _him_ in my apartment three nights ago, then I kissed him on _his _sofa, I kissed him in _his_ kitchen, wearing _his _clothes in front of his _mother _and then yesterday, I _dragged _the man out into the stairwell at work, threw him against a wall and kissed him again! I'm turning into a maniac Lanie. I've lost control…and I think I even _like it!_" She hissed this last part in case anyone could hear them.

"Well it sounds like you're doing fine to me," said Lanie with the biggest grin on her face, "finally!"

"No. No! This cannot be happening. He's not even _here_ today. He has meetings and a parent teacher thing for Alexis, and it's like I can't think for thinking about him…and he's not even _here_ Lanie! What am I going to do? I'm a one foot out the door girl, _you_ know that. Walls so big no one's getting in…but dammit Castle…it's like he's brought out the big guns and he's taking my damn walls down stone by stone."

"Oh, you've got it bad Kate. Problem is this man knows you too well. He's been following you around for so long he's found out most of your secrets. But you have to ask yourself did you let him do that? And if you did, why'd you let him?"

"I don't think I meant to, but he's just so damned persistent." Kate's mind ran back over his promise to her as they left the loft yesterday morning. "You know what he told me yesterday as we were leaving for work? He said that he was _here_ for me, that he wanted me in his life, and that he was a patient man. He made me _cry _Lanie…_in front_ of him…and then he kissed my tears away!"

"I'm damn well choking up here myself Kate. Guy says something like that to you, you _know _he's not kidding around."

"Oh and I haven't even got to the most humiliating part. His _mother_…she announces over breakfast, in front of Rick and _Alexis,_ that he'll soon be asking me to move in with him! I didn't know where to look. I was freaking out Lanie wearing just a button down and a pair of _his_ boxers in front of his _daughter_ and I can see he's freaking out too, but I just had to get out of there and so thank god Alexis came to my rescue and dragged me upstairs to her room to get some clothes. It was _awful!_ But you know the worst part? The worst part was seeing the panic in his eyes, panic that I was going to run and never come back. That's how well he knows me Lanie and it scares the life out of me."

"You know I've always been rooting for you and Castle. The man has his annoying moments god knows, but deep down I think you know he's good for you Kate. I haven't seen you laugh as much as I have over the last three years. You've put up some pretty big barriers in front of the guy and he's waited it out or snuck around them. He's seen you at your worst and he's still here, waiting patiently til you're ready girl, just like he said. When you seeing him again?"

"Tonight. We're going to dinner."

"Dinner date, huh? Nice."

"It's _not_ a date Lanie! It's just…oh god who am I kidding? You put on a black cocktail dress and heels for a guy it's a goddam date."

"The D&G?"

"Uh huh." Said Kate, nodding with the hint of a smile.

"Bringing out big guns of your own Miss Beckett. I like it."

"Oh Lanie don't. I'm nervous enough as it is. We've christened this thing a "non-date date" to stop me running a mile. I've been behaving like I _am_ in second grade. God knows what he thinks of me. Tough savvy Homicide Detective by day, emotional cripple by night. Not very attractive or grown up. God Alexis has more emotional intelligence than I do at times."

"You're doing fine girl." Said Lanie, trying to sooth her friend. "He loves you for you. Like I said, he's seen you at your worst and he keeps showing up. The man deserves a medal…and you, in that D&G dress, are the best reward you could give him. Come here, give me a hug and then get back up to work before the boys send out a search party for you."

"Thanks Lanie. I really appreciate you listening to me drone on. Let's grab dinner over the weekend if you're free?"

"Wouldn't miss it Kate. Now scoot, before my next autopsy gets up and walks out of here on his own. And Kate…have fun tonight sweetie. I mean what's the worst that can happen? The tall, dark, handsome, rich, author asks you to move in with him?" Said Lanie, winking at a shocked Kate and laughing out loud.

"Lanie Parish I swear…" And with that Kate broke into a peel of laughter, shaking her head at her friend. But somehow she did feel lighter. Maybe confession _was_ good for the soul.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Several hours later Kate stumbled through her own front door her dry cleaning slung over one arm and a bag of essentials from the pharmacy in the other. She hung her clothes up in the closet, pausing in the bathroom to start filling the tub, before storing the toiletries she'd just picked up in the bathroom cabinet. She had an hour and ten minutes before Castle was due to pick her up, so a quick soak would be just the thing to relax her in preparation for going out.

Once she was lying back in the tub however, thoughts of the evening to come started swirling in her mind. She actually started to feel sick with nerves, just sitting still in the one spot and having little else to distract her. You've spent countless hours alone with Castle, her rational, adult brain counseled her. There's nothing to worry about. Ah, but not alone in a romantic restaurant, the child within piped up. And never when you felt it mattered so much. Shaking her head to clear these conflicting thoughts, Kate quickly finished shaving her legs and made a beeline for the shower to rinse off and wash her hair, trying to outrun her own psyche. She toweled herself off, before covering her body in lotion and then wrapping her hair in a towel.

Her dress was hanging in the closet. It had been an expensive purchase when she and Lanie had spotted it in the Barney's sale. But it had looked so good on Kate that she'd hardly needed Lanie's persuasion to buy it. Kate knew it flattered her figure. A black, D&G matt satin sheath dress, it hugged every curve of her slender figure and was cut daringly low in a deep v at the front forcing her to go without a bra. The back of the dress was bare to the waist, exposing Kate's toned back and shoulders. The straps narrowed to the shoulders, finishing barely an inch wide at the top. The hem of the dress landed above her knee and there was a deep split up the back of the skirt, drawing the eye up from her shapely calves to give a flash of thigh when she walked, hinting at even greater possibilities beyond her hemline.

She laid the dress out on her bed and ran her hands over the luxurious fabric. She had a pair of black satin, four inch, high heeled pumps to match and a clutch big enough to carry her badge, gun, a lipstick and her keys. The weather was still so warm out at night that she wouldn't even need a wrap. She was excited to see Castle's reaction to her outfit and her mood started to lift at the thought of his face.

She set about drying her hair, giving lift to the roots on top and then curling the ends so they fell in soft waves around her bare shoulders. She smoothed a little scented oil over her shoulders, cleavage and down the front of her shins to catch the light and dabbed a few drops of perfume behind her ears. Kate struggled to keep a steady hand as she applied eyeliner and mascara to the smoky eye shadow effect she had created. Her make-up looked more _done_ than it would during the day. But she wanted Castle to see that she had made an effort.

My god, this is a slippery slope, she thought. I never dress for a man or do my make-up to please him. That's just not me. Lanie's right god dammit, I'm losing myself in him. At this point she was tempted to raid her liquor stash to try to calm her nerves, but she'd eaten so little that day without Castle to look after her, that she knew the alcohol would go straight to her head. That was the last thing she needed. Castle already joked they wouldn't make it to dinner because she would be so rampant with desire for him, throw in a glass of vodka and he might just be right. So no, better to go back to deep breathing and just finish getting dressed. Twenty minutes to go.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, over at Castle's loft there was a commotion in the bedroom as Richard Castle rummaged through every drawer in his closet looking for his lucky cufflinks.

"Mother! Lexi!" He called out. "Have either of you seen my Walther PPK cufflinks?"

"What dad?" Said Alexis, appearing at the door to his room. "Why would Grams or I have taken your cufflinks? What do you need them for anyway?"

"They're my lucky James Bond cufflinks."

"Lucky, as in…do I really want to know?" Asked Alexis, screwing up her face in disgust. "Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm taking Kate out for dinner."

"Oh!" Said Alexis, the panic over the lucky cufflinks finally making sense. "Here, let me help you look."

Five minutes and several more drawers later they finally located the pair of platinum cufflinks with their miniature handgun motif and Alexis helped her father put them on.

"You look amazing dad. Kate will be blown away." She beamed. Her father did look handsome in his black Armani suit, white open neck shirt and highly polished black Berluti square toe lace ups. The cufflinks set the whole look off. "What girl could resist. Tell Kate hi from me and will you ask her when she's coming over next?"

"Thanks sweetie. I will. Now I need to make tracks or I'll be late picking her up."

"Dad," said Alexis, squeezing her father's arm, "take a breath. Kate really likes you. So just have fun and be yourself. You'll do fine."

"Pumpkin you're the best daughter a guy could have. Love you."

"Love you too dad."

"Richard, where are you going all gussied up?" Asked Martha, floating down the stairs in a Chinese silk patterned kimono.

"Dinner with Kate mother. Have to dash or I'll be late."

"Well you look simply stunning dear. Have a wonderful time and give the beautiful Kate my love."

"I will mother. Be good you two. No wild parties while I'm gone." And with that he dashed out of the door and caught the elevator to the ground floor where his regular driver, Ted, was standing chatting to the doorman.

"Evening Mr Castle. Where to this evening?" Asked Ted.

"We're headed to Waverley Place. But I have to make a quick stop on the way to pick up my date." He smiled to himself as he said this. Kate would kill him for referring to her that way, but what she didn't know and all that.

They made good time and arrived at Kate's apartment building a few minutes before half past seven. Castle felt nervous but was excited to see her, having missed being with her at work that day. "I'll be down in five or ten minutes Ted. Circle if you have to. You know what women can be like." But even as he said it he thought, but not Kate. I'll bet she's all dressed and ready to go.

Kate meanwhile was pacing the floor of her living room, wearing a groove in the rug. The breathing had worked for a while, but as she checked her father's watch for the umpteenth time, her heart rate started to creep back up.

There was a knock at the door. She nearly screamed out in panic. Oh my god he's here! I can't do this. Why did I think I could do this? Okay calm down. Breathe and go answer the door. It's only Castle, she muttered under her breath. Who am I kidding? I think I'm going to throw up. But she made it to the door and turned the handle, swinging it open to reveal the singularly most nervous looking guy she had ever seen. And in that instant Kate felt back in control.

He looked amazing. Sharp, incredibly handsome in his designer suit, the crisp white shirt setting off his tanned skin. He really quite took her breath away. "Rick. Bang on time as ever." Was as much as she could muster at this point, greeting him with a lovely genuine smile.

Castle for his part just stared. Standing in front of him, holding open the door to her apartment, was _the_ most beautiful woman he thought he'd ever seen. She was so tall in her heels, almost as tall as him, and so elegant and sexy in the black cocktail dress she was wearing that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Sliding his gaze up towards her face he found a warm, open smile looking back at him. "My god Kate. You look…" A lump formed in his throat and he struggled to speak. "Truly amazing. I mean, just so beautiful." And with that he leaned across the threshold to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself." Blushed Kate, squeezing his arm and pulling him into a loose hug. "Let me just get my purse and we're good to go."

"Great. Ted's waiting downstairs."

"Ted?" Asked Kate, puzzled.

"My driver, Ted. If he's not there he's had to circle the block, but he won't be far."

"You have a _driver_, Castle?"

"Well I only use him if I'm going out and want to avoid a DUI. I thought it might allow us let our hair down tonight."

"Oh." Said Kate. "So you're planning on getting me drunk, then having your wicked way with me Castle? That your game plan?" Teased Kate, not so very disappointed if it was.

"Two things, Kate. Firstly, as I think I already said, I have no plan for tonight and secondly, could you please call me Rick, at least over dinner? We're not working and it would make me feel more comfortable. Would that be okay?"

"Sorry, sure Rick." She purred as she rolled her r to tease him and watched as he blinked hard.

When she turned back round to face him after locking the door to her apartment he looked shell-shocked all over again. The backless D&G was working its magic on the man who thought he had seen it all.

"Shall we?" Said Kate, offering Rick her arm in a chivalrous roll reversal, as she propelled the shocked author towards the elevator.

Ted was indeed waiting for them at the curb, the black Mercedes limo glinting in the evening light.

"Mr Castle. Miss Beckett." He said, bowing slightly to Kate as he opened the back door to allow them to enter.

Kate slid inside and moved over to allow Castle in behind her. They settled back against the seat, shoulders almost touching, eyes facing forward. Castle was obviously more overwhelmed by the start to their evening than Kate had been and her nerves dissipated quickly as a result. He sat there quietly as Ted nosed the car out into the traffic, heading south towards Washington Square Park.

After a few uncharacteristically quiet moments Kate reached over and slipped his hand into hers, giving it a light squeeze. He looked down at their joined hands and then turned to look at her face, a weak smile breaking the serious expression he was wearing. He's doing worse than me, thought Kate, and her heart flipped over.

Arriving at the restaurant, Rick jumped out of the car, allowing Ted to help Kate to exit on the sidewalk. He thanked his driver and came round to offer Kate his arm and they walked the short distance to the front door of the discreet, almost non-descript restaurant entrance. Pushing the door open, they stepped into the dark, wood lined interior and were greeted by the noise of couples flirting, chatting and eating at the bar.

"Good evening Mr Castle. It's my pleasure to welcome you back to Babbo." Said the maitre d', stepping forward to greet Rick.

"Harry, good to see you too and thank you for fitting us in at such short notice." Said Castle, shaking the man's hand warmly. Turning to indicate Kate he said, "This is my par…my Kate…Eh this is…"

Watching Castle stumble over the introduction Kate put a soothing hand on his arm and stepped forward to shake hands with the maitre d', "Kate Beckett." She said by way of greeting, ending Castle's misery.

"Well that was awkward." Said Kate, as she and Castle were led to their table. Several male and female diners turned to admire the handsome couple as they crossed the floor of the restaurant.

Rick trailed after Kate, marveling at the sway of her hips in the tight satin sheath, the length of her legs in those heels and the naked expanse of skin the dress exposed at her back. He felt so proud to be with her and so terribly off-kilter.

"I know. I'm sorry. You seem to have robbed me of the power of speech tonight, Kate. I'm not normally this inarticulate."

"I had noticed, writer boy." She smiled, enjoying the feel of his hand on the bare skin of her back as they crossed the floor and the power she had over him tonight.

They sat down at their table, a small booth that allowed them to sit side-by-side, facing out across the restaurant. Their waiter quickly appeared with two menus and a bottle of sparkling water. As they began to read separately, quiet descended over the table for a few moments before Castle began to speak.

"Kate, I'm just going to be honest here and say that you've blown me away tonight. You always look stunning, but tonight…I think you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And so if I tell you I'm a little intimidated, it might go some way explain my lack of coherent speech. I hardly know what to say to you and that's never been a problem for me before. I'm at something of a loss here. Help me out?"

Kate had been agonizing over this evening for a couple of days and so had a better handle on the situation than Castle. She decided to take pity on him and put him out of his misery. "I think it's maybe quite simple. The way I see it we moved past first date chat a long time ago. We know too much about one another to pretend we're uncovering a mystery here tonight. Shhhhh, Rick, let me finish." Said Kate gently, reaching over to take his hand as he threatened to interrupt her. "We're here because of who we are. Who we _really_ are. You've seen me at my worst and yet you still want to spend time with me. Remember your plan for tonight…to just be yourself. I like that plan. So please, will you just relax? We've already done all the groundwork. The getting to know you stuff. Let's just enjoy each other's company and the time we have here, away from work and home and other distractions."

Castle listened to her perfectly insightful summation of their predicament and he respected her even more for her honesty and her kindness. But the sight of her tonight had overwhelmed him. He felt like he never wanted to let her go again. How to convey that to a woman as independent as Kate Beckett without totally scaring her off? He didn't know the answer, but he needed to express something of his feelings to her or he would self-combust. So he went with, "But this just means so much Kate. Being here with you."

"I know. But it doesn't have to mean everything." She said gently. "We'll still be who we are tomorrow and the day after that. You'll still be following me around and the boys will…"

"But what if that's not enough anymore?" He blurted out. "Just following you around. Kate what if I want more? _Need _more?"

Silence descended on the table again and it was time for Kate to try to find her voice. "I'm not saying _no_, Rick. I just need time. I hate to even ask you for that. But I need to be sure. If it gives you some comfort, I need time to be sure because this…_us._..means too much to me to screw it up."

"You know I'd do _anything_ for you Kate. So if you need time, then of course I'll give it to you. But can _you_ give _me_ something? _Anything_ I can hold onto?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, how about since our first date is going so well," she laughed "I get to choose the venue for our second date?"

At this, Castle beamed. His mood lifting and his chest unclenching just a little. "Deal, Detective."

The waiter who had been hovering discreetly off to the side, observing what was plainly a heavy scene between the two, took the smiles now being shared by the couple as his cue to approach the table.

"Sir. Madam. Are we ready to order?"

"Kate?" Said Rick, placing his hand on her lower back again to absorb the delicious heat of her silky skin.

"I would like the Asparagus Milanese, followed by the Wild Striped Bass please."

"And Dave, I will have the Grilled Octopus, followed by the Brasato al Barolo. Oh, and can we have a bottle of the Montevetrano Imparato 2002?"

"Very good choice, Sir." Said their waiter as he headed off to place their order.

Kate leaned back into Castle's arm, snuggling closer to him as she finally started to relax, their awkward start now behind them. "I always wonder why they even bother to tell you you've made a good choice. I mean it's their wine list after all. They're not likely to tell you it's bad now are they?"

"Funny, Alexis always says the same thing. Smart girls you two. She sends her love by the way. Not to crowd you, given what we've just been discussing, but she asked me to ask you when you're coming over next."

"Smart man. Use the cute daughter to snag the girl." Said Kate, nudging him playfully as he started to protest. "I can see how that would work. Lex is adorable and smart as her daddy, so how could I resist a request like that? You can tell her I'll come over this weekend or early next week. Whatever works for the three of us timewise."

Castle silently thanked his daughter for the second time in as many days for bringing he and Kate together and he loved that Kate had said _the three of us_. That had a fabulous ring to it and it conjured up even better images. Baby steps, there Castle. He reminded himself.

The sommelier poured the wine, allowing Castle to taste it before pouring some into Kate's glass. The expensive red wine shone a brilliant ruby in their glasses, catching the candlelight and spreading a warm glow on the white linen tablecloth. Finally their appetizers arrived and talk turned to the food.

"Oh god, this is delicious. Rick you have to try this." Said Kate, holding a forkful of asparagus topped with duck egg and parmesan to his lips.

"Only if you try the octopus." Said Rick, wiggling a baby mollusk towards Kate, who wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes, but accepted the morsel nonetheless.

"Mmmm, that's so good." She agreed. "The lemon vinaigrette, it's so fresh, not at all bitter. Sure beats the tepid Chinese I had for dinner last night."

"So how was work today? I missed you." Said Rick, with disarming honesty.

"The boys missed you too." Said Kate cheekily, receiving the anticipated pout. "But I missed you more." She added, putting him out of his misery. "The guys wanted to know what you'd done wrong now and whether or not they needed to have a little _chat_ with you. It was quite sweet really."

"So much for the brotherhood. I might have to revoke their poker game rights for that."

"How was your day? Meeting go okay or was Paula on your case about the speed of your writing again? I don't think she likes me, you know."

"Oh she likes you plenty. She just thinks you're a bit of a distraction. I'm glad she isn't here to see you tonight, then she'd _know_ just how much of a distraction you are." And with that he leaned down to kiss her on the bare skin of her shoulder.

Plates were cleared and the wine topped up and they took the break in the meal to observe their fellow diners. Kate laced her fingers with Castle's as they leaned back in their seats. A tall man with a shock of white hair and his blond wife rose from a table nearby and Kate whispered, "Is that?"

"Governor Clinton and Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, if I'm not mistaken. Well spotted."

"Should have made the Secret Service agents over by the door by now. My radar's gone offline tonight. _Now_ who's a distraction Mister?" Said Kate, bumping against Castle.

"But a nice distraction. Right?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh and don't' you know it! But don't push your luck or I'll hold our second date to ransom."

"You wouldn't! You're having as much fun as I am missy. I challenge you to hold out a week on that one."

"Oh pretty sure of yourself there big Rick." Teased Kate, squeezing Castle's left thigh, the wine making her relaxed and slightly frisky.

"Kate, unless you want me to throw you down on this table in front of these good people and take you right now, I'd keep your hands away from down there while you're wearing _that_ dress." He whispered huskily in her ear, as the waiter brought their entrees to the table.

"Saved by the bell." Said Kate, straightening the hem of her dress, which had ridden up to reveal several more inches of smooth, tanned thigh.

"Spoil sport. I was enjoying the view." Said Castle, sighing dramatically, but then reaching down to run his fingers gently along her thigh.

"Not fair, Rick. I'm warning you. I could flip you on this table just as easily. So for now, be a good boy and let's eat."

"So how'd you go with Alexis' parent teacher conference? Your girl a genius or what?" Asked Kate, pulling the conversation back to a safer topic.

"That's so thoughtful of you to remember Kate. The whole time I was married to Gina I don't ever recall her so much as expressing an opinion on Alexis' schooling."

"Can we just skip the Gina comparisons Rick? Hamptons ring a bell? Bad memories. Moving right along."

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me and you're nothing like her. In fact that's what's so great about you. You're not like _anyone_ else Kate Beckett." Kate blushed at the intensity with which he said this to her. "Her teacher says she's doing really well. In fact there's talk of her graduating early, which although it's amazing is also kind of sad because it would mean she goes off to college earlier and I'd miss her, you know?"

"I know you would. You guys are really special together. Anyone can see that. But she won't stop being your daughter just cause she's at college and she might even choose a school here in the city. So I think the time for worrying over that one is a little way off."

"Thank you for that pep talk, Detective. How'd you get to be so darn smart?" He said, dropping his fork to stroke her arm. "I'm surrounded by smart women these days and I don't mind it one little bit."

They finished off their entrees and decided they were both too full to eat desert, so they ordered coffee instead.

"My goodness I am so pleasantly full and just a teensy bit tipsy." Said Kate, smiling sweetly as she leaned back against the cushion of the booth and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Said Castle, after leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "I know we have a PDA rule and I just broke it but you just looked so relaxed sitting there, I thought I might risk life and limb just this once."

"We're out for dinner. No one knows us here. Kisses are okay. In fact I might even encourage them." Said Kate, definitely flirting with him now.

"Good to know Detective." Said Castle, reaching over again to touch her cheek, as he leaned in for a second, more lingering kiss.

"Are people staring?" Asked Kate, afraid to look out across the restaurant.

"Maybe a few." Said Castle, past caring. "But only because you look so beautiful and I'm so dashingly handsome."

"Conceited, much?" Asked Kate, swatting him on the arm. "Hey, what are these?" She asked, taking hold of his wrist to inspect the platinum cufflinks.

"They're my lucky cufflinks." He said, grinning suggestively at her.

"Lucky, huh? As in…_get lucky_?"

"Maybe." He twinkled back.

"Well, Mr Bond. You'd better hold that thought." Said Kate, as her phone started ringing in her clutch and she looked at it with a puzzled expression before answering, "Beckett?"

Castle trailed lazy circles up and down Kate's spine as she listened to the person at the other end of the line. He was delighted she had got the Bond reference from his Walther PPK cufflinks. What a girl.

Rick's touch was making Kate tingle all over and she had to concentrate hard to understand the ramifications of the information the phone call was delivering.

Ending the call with an "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." She turned to Castle and frowned. "That was Ryan. Another body's been found at the Vesuvio Playground. Karpowski's called in sick, so they need me down there. I'm going to have to go. Rick I'm so sorry."

"You mean _we're_ going to have to go." Said Castle, already signaling their waiter to bring the check.

"Castle you don't have to come." She trailed off as he raised his index finger and pressed it gently to her lips to silence her.

"Okay, that statement is just wrong on so many levels. Firstly, I'm your partner, so why wouldn't I be there? Secondly, he's _my_ serial killer, so ditto. Thirdly, do you think I'm going to let you out of my sight in _that_ dress and fourthly, am I really going to sit here alone and have everyone in the restaurant think you walked out on me? Thought not. Ted's outside, so once I get the bill it'll take us ten minutes max to get to Thompson from here."

"Castle we can't turn up at a crime scene dressed like this in a chauffeur driven limo. Nah huh. No way. We said we'd keep this to ourselves for now. The way we look, we've got date written all over us. You may as well smear my lipstick on your collar and muss my hair."

"Mmmm, well as much as I like the sound of that, I think people will be too busy working to notice us turning up in a dark street, in a dark car, to see who's driving. I'll send Ted home as soon as we get there and we can get a cab back if that makes you feel any better?"

"Oh god, I don't know. Castle!" Said Kate, squirming. "I _hate_ this." She whined, panicking already at the thought of the looks they'd get from her colleagues.

"It'll be fine Kate. You'll see. Now let's get going before you lose your nerve and that body gets any colder."

Rick finally persuaded Kate out to the waiting car by pressing how important time was in getting to the crime scene. A dirty trick, but it worked. Once they were inside, he told Ted to take them to the corner of Thompson and Spring and drop them there. Then they could enter the playground from the quieter entrance and hopefully avoid too many prying eyes.

Kate settled back in the seat. Pulling her badge out of her purse, she clipped it to the outside of the clutch. "I don't think I've ever felt less prepared to attend a crime scene. I don't even have my police note book with me."

"Allow me." Said Castle, gallantly pulling his leather bound pocket memo from his inside jacket pocket and offering it to Kate, together with a pen. "Unless you'd like me to be your stenographer?" He asked suggestively, winking at her little frown.

"The note pad will be good thanks and Castle…"

"I know. No staring, touching, ogling, stroking or other public displays of affection. I got it _Beckett_." He said using her surname to indicate they were back on the job.

"Thank you and before things get crazy, thank you for tonight. I had a really great time. In fact it was the best non-date date ever." Said Kate, beaming at him.

"Oh no, you said first _date_ earlier Kate. There are no take backs on that one. And you have our _second_ date to organize, so make it snappy."

With that Kate reached over and, cupping his face in her hands, kissed him deeply on the lips. "I won't let you down." She said, clearly meaning more than just the date.

"Good girl. Now let's get this show on the road." Replied Castle, as the car slowed to a stop.

But when they got out of the car all hell broke loose. Instead of the quiet, back door entrance they'd hoped to make, they were faced with a NY1 News crew, complete with portable lights, barreling towards them from the gates of the playground and following hot on their heels we an assortment of press journalists and photographers all baying for blood.

**A/N: This was a long chapter to write, but I've decided to stop at this point, so I can focus properly on the new crime scene. I struggled a bit with Kate and Castle's angst over their dinner. The date was initially going to be a fun interlude, but it wrote itself out differently. I'm trying to keep them recognizable, so it's a slower burn than some might like, as Kate's still struggling against giving herself over to him completely. But she's getting there.**

**A note on the restaurant – the first time I ate at Babbo Bill & Hilary Clinton, together with Chelsea, did actually walk right past my table, complete with Secret Service agents. The bottle of wine Castle chose to accompany their meal costs $160. Oh and the black D&G dress is hanging in my closet!**

**Please review if you would. I love reading your comments.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I've updated the summary of this story, as one kind reviewer suggested maybe the old one was putting people off reading it. Any thoughts?**

**This chapter follows hot on the heels of Rick and Kate's date, as they arrive at the crime scene, in a chauffeur driven limo dressed for a night on the town. Fireworks follow. There's a fair bit of angst in this one, and the case moves forward a bit, but if you stick with it you will be rewarded.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews to the last chapter. Lot's of positive support so far.**

**Disclaimer: I just love these characters. I wish I owned them, believe me.**

**Chapter 12**

Shouts of "Detective Beckett? Detective Beckett? Who's the SoHo serial killer?" Rang out around them as Kate and Castle were surrounded. Flashes went off in their faces, temporarily blinding Kate as she struggled to keep her composure, fury building inside her. Castle decided to take charge, despite it being Kate's jurisdiction. He stepped in front of her and forced his way through the throng, pulling her along by the hand. He took her purse and flashed her badge at the Uniform on the gate, ushering her through the entrance ahead of him.

As soon as they were inside the confines of the playground she dropped his hand and turned to round on him.

"Quiet entrance _you_ said. Dark street, no one will notice us. Bloody TV crew Castle! This couldn't get much worse. Our chauffeur driven arrival has just been recorded for _all eternity_ for the viewing pleasure of the whole five boroughs, Captain Montgomery and the Mayor!" Sniped Kate.

"This is _not_ my fault Kate." Said Castle, rubbing her back, in contravention of her PDA ban, to try to calm her down, and sounding just a little put out himself.

"Don't touch me goddamnit! I know it's not your fault. Just stop talking Castle." Shot Kate, walking away from him towards the primary crime scene and a sympathetic looking Lanie. Castle followed after Kate, marveling at how quickly she'd turned from loving date to his primary accuser.

Lanie hated that they'd interrupted Kate and Castle's special night and dragged Kate into a whole public relations mess to boot. She knew how much her girlfriend valued her privacy and to have her arrival at the crime scene with Castle filmed must be killing her.

"Kate, honey you look amazing. I'm sorry we ruined your night off. Castle, lookin' good there. You takin' care of my girl?" She said, trying and failing to lighten the mood. Kate's face was like thunder.

"That I am Lanie. Not that she needs my help." Said Castle, politely but quietly replying to Lanie's solicitous question.

"Castle, I said stop talking." Said Kate, not even looking at him now. She turned her attention to her friend, the M.E. "Hey Lanie. Who the _hell _called the media?" Her anger was getting the better of her.

"Ryan thinks one of the neighbors probably made the call. Third murder in a week, so I suppose you can't blame them for wanting to highlight what's going on in their neighborhood."

"So, what are you saying? The boys and I haven't been working hard enough or maybe _fast_ enough to solve this thing? Huh, that what you mean Lanie?"

An uncomfortable silence followed Kate's latest outburst and everyone looked at their feet, until Castle could stand it no longer and approached Lanie himself. "So what do we know about our vic?"

"He's a white male, late-fifties to early sixties and as per the other two victims there was no ID left on the body. The cause of death could certainly be the same as the earlier two, but I'm gonna confirm that for you tomorrow when I can get a better look at him. But as far as your research goes, Castle, this one's a peach."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me." Said Lanie, leading them behind the temporary screen that had been erected to shield the body from the prying eyes of the bystanders and the long lenses of the press.

At the back of the playground was a boccie court. Made of natural dirt and asphalt, it bordered the rear wall of one of the surrounding buildings, so it was less open to the elements than the previous dump sites had been. But as they approached Castle could see the outline of a man's body, laid out as in death. He was wearing a suit and his arms were resting by his sides, with his legs crossed over one another at the ankles. It appeared like he might just be lying there looking up at the stars. But as Castle got up even closer, he suddenly saw what Lanie was talking about. The man had a metal ball stuffed in his mouth, holding open his jaws. It was grotesque and Castle made a mental note to jot it down with a view to including it in one of his future novels.

"What is _that_?" Asked Beckett, finally deciding to rejoin the conversation.

"It's some kinda metal ball. Javi thinks it might be a boccie ball, but we're not totally sure. He says his uncle plays, so he's gonna check it out tomorrow. Body's in full rigor now, so we're gonna have to wait a couple of hours before rigor breaks and we can remove that thing from his mouth anyway."

"So T.O.D.?" Asked Kate.

"I'd say about three hours ago, probably early evening. Once I get him back to the morgue I'll be able to tell if the pattern of lividity indicates that he was killed here or whether the killer moved him into position after death to pose him like the other two victims. But it's definitely starting to look like a basic pattern, with these…_creative_ elements overlaid."

Suddenly the sky above them filled with the noise of chopper blades and a spotlight began waving over the ground around them, illuminating the scene. A news helicopter was circling the playground and dust started to pick up and swirl in the enclosure.

"Get that thing the hell away from here." Shouted Kate, to Ryan and Esposito. "Call the Mayor if you have to. Tell the prick who's flying it that I'll make sure he loses his license if he doesn't move on out and stop destroying my crime scene!"

Castle had never seen Kate so worked up and he guessed the wine they'd had with dinner wasn't helping matters. He watched as she stormed over to reprimand a couple of the CSU techs who were bagging pieces of evidence. He was hurting for her, but didn't really know what he could do to help.

Esposito walked over to join Castle, Ryan and Lanie as they stood by the body observing Beckett's meltdown.

"Has she been drinking?" Asked Esposito, aiming his question at Castle.

"We had wine with dinner. She's not drunk if that's what you're asking. She's just pissed at the media for being here and at me for bringing her into this whole public mess, dressed up and underprepared."

"I know she likes her privacy, man," said Ryan, "but you gotta get her out of here before she takes somebody's head off."

"Here." Said Esposito, throwing Castle his car keys. "Take her home and get her to calm down. We'll pick this up in the morning."

"Can't Javi, I'm over the limit." He said, tossing the keys back. "I'll get us a cab, but I'm not sure she'll come with me."

"_Make_ her." Said Lanie. "It's for her own good. Montgomery, the Commissioner and the Mayor are going to be all over this once it hits the papers tomorrow. We can't put a foot wrong on this one and Kate's in no fit state to run this command right now. You'll be doing her a favor, whether she sees it now or not."

"Yeah, man. You're the only one she'll listen to." Added Esposito.

"Thank you all for your faith in me, I think? Why do I have the distinct feeling this isn't going to go so well?"

"Castle, just man up and go get your girl." Said Lanie finally, pushing Castle physically towards where Kate was now standing, staring at the playground's empty swing set.

"Kate, honey, I think it's time we caught a cab home."

"Castle, don't _honey_ me." Said Kate, with something like venom in her voice.

"We've done all we can here tonight. Lanie's about to move the body, CSU will work on and we can't help with that. Come on, it's late and you're tired and…"

She cut him off. "Oh, a mind reader are you now Castle? Tired am I? That what your little group therapy session was about over there? Did you draw the short straw? Go fetch flaky Beckett, Castle. Lucky you!" She spat.

"Kate, it's late. I'm getting a cab. You're coming with me. End of story. We can talk about the rest of it later. But not here, okay?" And he turned and walked away towards the Sullivan Street exit, hoping against hope that she was following him.

To his surprise, she appeared at his elbow as he finally managed to flag down a taxi. He gave the driver Kate's address and sat back in his seat wondering how to deal with the uncomfortable silence.

When they reached Kate's building he moved to get out of the cab after her but she made to close the door before he could step out. Pushing it back open he paid the driver and then followed her towards the entrance of her apartment building.

"Kate, I want to make sure you get home safely. Can't I just come up?"

"You know what? I don't give a damn anymore Castle. Move in for all I care. You'll only do what you want anyway. You always do."

They rode the elevator in silence. Castle stared at his shoes wondering how the heck their romantic evening had gone so badly wrong? He was distraught, but more than anything he was hurt and angry at Kate for taking this whole mess out on him.

They reached Kate's front door and she unlocked it and walked straight in leaving it open behind her. Castle hesitated in the hallway, but then with a _what the hell_ resignation he followed her in and closed the door behind him.

"Can we talk about what just happened please?" He asked Kate in the most even tone he could muster.

"Oh I think the time for talking is _over_ here Castle."

He looked at her puzzled, as she made her way towards him, reaching behind her to begin unzipping the back of her dress as she did so. One of the straps slipped off her shoulder, exposing most of her left breast. "You're here to fuck, are you not? So let's get on with it, writer man. Everybody back there already thinks we're at it like rabbits, so we may as well get on with it." Her eyes we glassy as she said this, blinking back tears.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Kate Beckett, offering herself to him on a plate had been a long held fantasy of his, but not like this. She had hurt and anger in her eyes and was clearly upset. Gone were the loving looks he'd enjoyed over dinner. It killed him to turn her down, but he could see he was going to have to or she would hate him for it tomorrow.

"Kate stop." He said quietly, grasping her by the upper arms, as he slid her dress back up onto her shoulder. "There is nothing I would like more than to _make love_ to you, but we're not doing this tonight. Not like this." He shook his head sadly.

"You're turning me down, Castle? What's wrong? See something else you like better?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response Kate. You're upset. I get that you blame me for tonight and if I could change the way things turned out then I would, for both our sakes. But you need to get some sleep. This case is going to be huge now. You need to be fit to deal with that. A case like this could make your career. We can talk about the rest of this tomorrow."

With that the fight seemed to go out of her. She lost some of her stature and the look in her eyes softened to one of pleading. "Rick, please don't leave me." She said so quietly Castle had to strain to hear her.

"Go to bed Kate. I'll see you tomorrow." He needed to get out of there and clear his head. So he let go of her arms and headed back to the front door, turning to look at her as she sagged onto the sofa.

Once he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him Kate fell back against the cushions and started to sob. Hugh, great, hiccupping sobs racked her body and she thought they would never stop.

She hated herself for how she'd treated him. The media circus and then her colleagues all lined up staring at them, judging them, had totally freaked her out. Her head was aching from the strong red wine and she felt sick to her stomach at the thought that she had just pushed away the only man she had ever really loved. She closed her eyes to blank out the whole awfulness of it and this was the way she woke up several hours later, still sitting on her sofa, only now she had a stiff neck to go with the pain she felt in her chest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reasoning that it was already after five and she wouldn't get back to sleep even if she went to bed, Kate threw herself in the shower and turned on the water to wash away the remnants of last night's make-up and crime scene grime. The news helicopter had stirred up sufficient grit and dust that she had to wash her hair twice just to get it clean.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a large, warm towel, Kate's mind replayed the events of the previous evening. Beginning with Castle's face when he came to pick her up, how special he made her feel, how amazing he looked, their wonderful dinner, Castle's confession that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level, their easy, comfortable banter, the touches, the kisses and then that fateful phone call. Would they have been waking up in each other's arms this morning if they hadn't been called to that crime scene?

Who was she kidding? If she hadn't behaved so appallingly towards him she could still have had all of that this morning, crime scene or not. She'd behaved like a brat, thrown a tantrum, taken all her pathetic angst out on the one person who stood by her and looked after her. It was her own fault she had woken up alone and it would be her own fault if he walked away and never spoke to her again.

To say she felt crappy, as she downed her first cup of coffee, was an understatement. Her head was throbbing and her eyes were puffy from crying. With rather more hope than belief Kate checked her cell phone for messages. Her heart sank again as she realized there was no good morning text from Rick today. The man's a saint, she thought, but he's not a total pushover Kate. What did you expect? Ugh! She hated herself.

She went into the bedroom and pulled some clothes from her closet to start getting ready for work. Given the high profile nature of this case she decided to put on a navy pant suit, with a simple white fitted shirt and high heeled pumps in case the media or the Mayor made an appearance. She also needed to re-group on the professional front with her team. There were bridges to be built and if Castle showed up, the fact that she looked good in navy wouldn't hurt either.

Searching for her badge and gun, she found them in the black satin clutch she'd taken to dinner the night before. Just looking at it made her feel sad and embarrassed all over again. Part of her hoped desperately that Castle would show up at the precinct today and part of her dreaded the thought of seeing him again. As it was, she didn't have to wait to long to find out which torture she would have to face. Walking into the bullpen a little after 6am, she headed towards her desk only to come face to face with the man in question. He was lounging in _his_ chair beside her desk and she had to fight the urge to run to him and scoop him into the biggest hug.

He looked like hell. He'd obviously slept even less than Kate and he was sucking on his coffee like it was an oxygen supply. A second coffee cup was sitting at her place on her desk.

"Detective." Was all he said as he watched her approach. Poker face firmly in place, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Morning Castle. Thank you for the coffee. You're in early. You _do_ know it's Saturday?"

"Oh darn, I must have missed the memo that said serial killers take the weekend off." He replied sarcastically, sounding eerily like Kate. "I couldn't sleep, so I figured I may as well be here, see what I could do to help. Ryan and Esposito have gone back out to canvas the neighborhood. Lanie's downstairs making a start on the autopsy. Said she'll be done in a couple of hours. Oh and Captain Montgomery wants to see you."

Kate was shocked by the detail of the rundown he'd just given her and by the coolness with which he'd delivered it. "Just _how_ long have you been here Castle?"

"Couple of hours. But I went out to get our coffee. I just got back, so it should still be hot."

"Thanks. That's really thoughtful. Are we…? Eh, can we…?" She stammered awkwardly, but he cut across her.

"Beckett, the Captain wanted to see you as soon as you got in." He said, indicating Roy Montgomery's office door and unusually making no move to follow her.

"Morning Beckett." Said the Captain. "I hear things got a little crazy at our crime scene last night. TV, news helicopter, the press? Have you seen today's papers?"

When Kate shook her head he pushed a copy of The Post towards her. The headline read: _Serial Killer on the Loose in SoHo _and it was accompanied by a snatched photo of Lanie leaning over the body, clearly taken with a long lens.

"Sir. We don't know who called them but I can assure you we're on the case."

"Beckett, I need you to focus on this one. I have the Commissioner and the Mayor breathing down my neck to get this solved. Use every resource we've got. I don't want a citywide panic on our hands. I'm drafting in extra support from uniform and Castle's cleared his diary."

"I'm sorry Sir? Castle's cleared his _what_? I…what does that _mean_ Captain, exactly?"

"He said he wanted to be here to give you and the team whatever support he could. So he's in for the duration. He's got plenty of experience handling the media, so use him for that if you need to."

This nugget of information would have irritated Kate in the past. In fact she would have been furious that Castle had spoken to _her_ boss behind her back and agreed something like this without consulting her. But today, all she took from it was that he wasn't abandoning her. He was staying around for the time being and despite her behavior he still wanted to help. She could breath again for now.

"Beckett? You okay?"

"Yes, Captain. I'll keep you up to speed. Better go get started."

When she got back out to her desk Castle was nowhere to be seen. So much for _there to help_, she thought, uncharitably, since he had been there for two hours already. She sat down at her computer and threw herself into the donkeywork of identifying their latest victim. She checked Missing Persons, the DMV database for a photo match, AFIS and she decided to run the M.O. of their homicides through VICAP looking for similarities in the killer's signature.

The only benefit of having the media on their case was the ability to broadcast the latest victim's description to the wider population. Within a couple of hours of the papers hitting the news stands and the morning news slots airing a call came in suggesting a possible name for their victim. It wasn't the only call they got, because these appeals always threw up their share of the weird, wacky and the totally insane, but the call that came through to one of the uniforms manning the switch board was the most promising yet.

The caller was a woman. She didn't want to leave her name at first, but when she detailed the specifics of the person in question and it so closely matched the description of the victim, down to the scar on the back of his left hand, the call was transferred through to Kate.

The woman turned out to be the man's mistress, hence her desire to remain anonymous. She said that the victim, Roger Isles, was supposed to meet her at her apartment the previous evening and when he didn't show up she tried his cell phone and his office. No one seemed to know where he might be and when he still hadn't rung her by morning she started getting frantic. She even thought about phoning his wife.

Oh, great, thought Kate. Now I have the wife to tell as well. But the mistress was weeping down her end of the phone and she had to console her to get any more sense out of her. It turned out that Roger Isles was a lawyer, working out of an office in Midtown. He did a lot of public works projects and pro-bono stuff. Another good man cut down before his prime, wailed the mistress.

Apart from the cheating part, thought Kate. She secured a home address from her and said she would be in touch with any further developments or questions.

Time to go and see the wife. She hated this part and with the complication of a mistress to take into account too it would be doubly difficult. Looking around for Castle, Kate was unsure whether or not he'd want to ride with her on this one. He reappeared from the hallway, just as she was fetching her purse and keys from the desk drawer.

"Sorry, had to take a phone call." Said Castle, sitting down beside her.

"Problem?"

"Just Alexis." He sighed. "She wanted to know if you're coming over for movie night tonight." He looked awkward and embarrassed to be asking.

"She doesn't know? You didn't tell her?"

"Beckett I don't think _I_ know." They spoke in code. "I didn't want to drag her into this, upset her. Hell, you know she'll only blame me anyway. _What did you do to Kate, dad?_" He mimicked his daughter.

"Smart girl." Said Kate, smiling at him for the first time that day.

"So?" Said Castle, looking at her hopefully.

"So?"

"Will you come? We would love to have you." He said generously.

God, she didn't deserve the lifeline he was throwing her. But _he_ did, so she nodded. "Thank you. I'd love to. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Asked Castle warily.

"That you let me apologize to you for my awful behavior last night."

"Maybe later, Beckett. We have a ton of work to do and that's more important right now."

Kate was crushed. She could see that he didn't trust her or didn't believe that any apology she could make would be anything more than just words. The movie night invitation had seemed genuine enough, but what if he was just suffering her for Alexis' sake, so the girl wouldn't have to face the disappointment her father was facing right now, of having another woman in their life let them down.

His face was closed off to any further non-work related discussion. So Kate switched back to the details of the case and the identity of the newest victim specifically.

"I just got a name for our vic. A 59 year old named Roger Isles. He was a lawyer, apparently. Mistress called it in after seeing his description in the paper. Unfortunately, he was also married, so I have to go break it to the wife and bring her in for an identification."

"Tough. How're you going to handle the love triangle?"

"My plan, such as it is, is to treat the wife as his one and only. I don't think we need to wreck her life anymore than we have to by telling her _oh and by the way, the dead husband you're mourning, he was cheating on you_. Do I?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Beckett."

Kate was hating the _Beckett_ thing. Normally she would flinch at work and want to pinch his ear for calling her Kate, but today the use of her surname seemed like a punishment. Like he was deliberately trying to be cold, though she knew she was probably being irrational. _Finally_ he starts doing as I ask, she thought, and I hate it!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Before they left for the widow's apartment, Beckett and Castle checked in with Lanie at the morgue. They wanted to let her know that they had identified her latest John Doe and make sure she could prepare the body for a viewing later, if they brought the widow back to identify him.

"Morning Lanie. You must be exhausted." Said Kate, trying to reach out to her friend after her embarrassing behavior the night before.

"Kate. Castle. You're y'all doin this morning?" She looked from one face to the other, trying to take the temperature of the situation.

"Baring up." Replied Castle, looking over at Kate who only stared back.

"So we have a name for your guy here. A Roger Isles, 59 years old. Lawyer. Married and with a bit on the side."

"You spoken to both of them?" Asked Lanie, curious now.

"Just the mistress. We're on our way to inform the wife so I thought I'd stop by to check he'll be good for visitors later today."

"I'll make sure I'm done by mid-morning. Any time after that is good. I am ruling this one manual strangulation too. Same finger marks to the throat, crushed hyoid and petechiae under the eyelids and in the membranes of the mouth and nasal cavity. All the classic signs."

"What about the ball in the mouth?" Asked Castle, curious about this quirky detail.

"Teeth were intact. But the jaw was dislocated post-mortem to accommodate the metal ball. Nasty, nasty business."

"Okay, well I think I'll keep that detail from the wife. She doesn't need to know about the mistress or that gruesome little nugget. Castle, you hear me?" Said Kate, turning to look at the nodding writer.

"Yeah, I got it." He said sullenly.

"Good. Well we'd better make tracks before the widow hears about her husband's death on the news. Thanks Lanie. Call you later."

As they left the morgue, Lanie caught hold of Castle's arm and held him back. Speaking quietly so Kate wouldn't hear she said, "Don't give up on our girl there Castle. Promise me you won't give up?"

Rick squeezed Lanie's hand, touched by her concern for her friend and simply replied, "I couldn't even if I wanted to Lanie."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The interview with Roger Isles widow, Jane, went better than Kate could have hoped. It turned out that the marriage wasn't all it was cracked up to be and they were pretty much living separate lives at this point. Though it wasn't clear whether or not she was aware of the mistress, her response to the bad news was much more measured that Kate had come to expect from next of kin. This point wasn't lost on Castle, as he listened to her talk calmly over the arrangements for coming in to identify her husband later that afternoon at the morgue.

"I don't know whether to feel relieved or sad." Said Castle once they were out in the hallway. "Staying married to someone you don't love. I just can't imagine doing that. Can you?"

"I guess people have their reasons Castle. Convenience, habit, respectability, fear of being alone, the cost of divorce… Not everyone's a romantic like you." She said, smiling at him now.

"And thank god not everyone's as pragmatic and cold hearted as you, Detective." He said, eyeing her with horror as she listed out her reasons.

"I said _people_, Castle. Not _me. _I'm with you on that one, though it pains me to agree with you. I'm a one and done girl. But I couldn't hang around if the love wasn't there anymore."

He was staring at her now, like he was seeing her with fresh eyes. "What?" She asked, slightly embarrassed at the detail she'd just revealed to him.

"Nothing. I just like this little bit of Kate Beckett you've decided to share with the class. Maybe you _are_ human after all."

"Oh I'm human alright. You should know that by my mistakes by now."

"Mistakes? The great Beckett Super Detective? No!"

"Castle, can it. You've ruined the moment. Let's just get back to the precinct."

With that they headed back to the 12th to spend the afternoon running down leads with Ryan and Esposito. The canvas had thrown up nothing again, but they'd got a fresh list of contacts from Jane Isles and began cross-referencing them against the existing _possibles_ they'd gathered from the Caliente and Mason murders.

Kate's earlier search of VICAP hadn't delivered a match against the M.O. Although there were plenty of stranglers around, the signature centered mainly round the type of ligature used. The creative posing technique this prep was carrying out seemed to be unique and even it had no consistent pattern other than the dump site itself.

Castle decided to call it a day around five, twelve hours after he'd arrived at the precinct.

"Don't be a slacker, man." Teased Esposito.

"Yeah, never had you pegged for a light weight Castle." Added Ryan.

"Oh leave the man alone. He's just put in a twelve hour shift you guys. Go home and see your daughter Castle. Tell her I'll be by later?" She added quietly, nodding at him to indicate she'd follow him on later to stop him asking her to join him now in front of the guys.

Once Castle had left Esposito asked, "So you guys all good? Everything alright?"

Kate was touched by their concern, as they both awaited her answer. "Yeah Javi. Why wouldn't they be?" They needn't know that Kate herself wasn't exactly sure how things lay between them.

"Just askin'." Said Esposito, dipping his head back to his files.

Kate worked on for another hour, before shutting down her computer and leaning back in her chair. "Right guys. I'm done for today. Let's head out and meet back here in the morning. We've done enough for one day. Try and enjoy Saturday night. I'm sorry we have to be in here Sunday too." With that she headed for the elevator and an evening with the Castles, at least happier than when she'd arrived that morning.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kate's here!" Yelled Alexis, running to answer the door. She threw it open and immediately pulled Kate into a warm hug. "Dad's in the kitchen," were Alexis' first words to Kate.

After being pleasantly surprised by the all-enveloping hug the girl had given her, Kate couldn't help but notice the simple assumption she made, that Kate was really here to see her dad. But there was no hint of anything unnatural in her statement, no inkling that Alexis was aware that Kate and her dad had, what? Was it _fallen out_? She wasn't sure.

So she walked with Alexis to the kitchen, arm in arm, putting on a brighter smile than she felt. Unsure what would greet her when she got face-to-face with Papa Bear.

"Hey Kate." Said Castle warmly enough. Though he made no move towards her.

"Hi. I brought ice cream." Said Kate, handing over the premium tub of desert.

"Kate, you looked beautiful in that dress last night." Said Lex, beaming at the Detective. "All the girls were talking about it at school today."

"Uh, thanks Alexis." Said Kate slowly, unsure how the girl could have seen her dressed up the previous evening and even more baffled by the reference to her friends.

"I wasn't totally sure you and dad were dating, but when Paige showed me the photo I just knew. I'm so pleased for you guys."

Both Kate and Castle were shocked by her pronouncement. But Kate recovered more quickly. Hoping to rescue Castle, she said "We're not dating, sweetie. We just had dinner," much to his disappointment.

"But the photo on Page Six," she said, pushing a copy of The Ledger across the counter, "you're holding hands."

Kate stared at the image, horrified and delighted all at once. "Your dad was pulling me through a media free-for-all to get to a crime scene Lex. He took my hand to help me through the crowd." Turning to Rick now, she said, "You didn't tell her?"

"Pumpkin, could you give us a minute?" Said Rick to his daughter, before she could ask Kate what it was that her father hadn't told her.

"Sure dad. But don't be long. We want to get the movie started, don't we Kate?"

"Yes, we'll be right in sweetie." Said Kate, kindly.

The photograph in the newspaper lay open in front of them. Kate stared at it, taking in the scene. No one could argue that they didn't make a handsome couple and averse as she usually was to that type of paparazzi shot, she wished she had a copy of that photo to keep, to look at when she got home from a bad day, to remind her what could have been. "Did you know about this?"

He nodded.

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? Warn me…that Alexis…"

"What? That Alexis thinks we're dating?"

"I have to go. This, coming here tonight, it was a mistake."

"Kate…just stop it!" He said in the most serious tone she thought she'd ever heard him use. "Stop trying to outrun this thing, because you _will_ lose. We've had our first fight is all. We'll get past this."

"What, so we're not even dating and we've had our first fight? Are we going to do everything backwards? Anyway, we've had fights before."

"We have. But have any of them made you feel this…miserable? So unhinged that you can't sleep and you've lost your appetite?"

Kate's heart sank. She looked at her feet. "You too? God I'm _so_ sorry Castle. This is _all_ my fault. You said you'd let me apologize if I came over tonight. So…"

"Maybe later, Kate. But I think it's time we joined my darling daughter in there and shut all this out with a movie. What do you say, Detective? Let's go spend some time with someone who loves us both and leave the rest to figure itself out."

He stepped closer to her now, holding out his arms for a hug. Kate hesitated for mere seconds, before she stepped into his embrace and allowed herself to be enveloped in its warmth. "We're not done talking about this." She said, her voice muffled against his chest, as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Just for now." He said quietly.

Kate pulled away slightly to look into his face. "It's not like you to avoid confronting something."

He sighed, looking exhausted. "Alexis was so excited when she got home from school with the photo and when she thought we were dating. I hate disappointing her. I mean do you know how _rare_ it is for a teenage girl to welcome _any_ woman into her father's life? That's usually a cue for the mother of all power struggles. We're incredibly…well we _could_ be incredibly lucky. So if you can stand to sit by me tonight on the sofa, we can let her down gently for now. Think you can manage that?"

Kate hated herself at that moment for hurting these two people who were so kind to her and who had become so important to her. She would have to make this right, and soon. But for now she settled for, "As long as you feed me ice cream."

"On it." Said Rick, smiling. "Go help Lex choose a movie. I'll be right in. Oh, and detective?" He asked to Kate's retreating back. "You want sprinkles with that?"

"_Always!_" Said Kate, smiling warmly back at him, a twinkle in her eye.

Castle's shoulders relaxed for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours and he began to believe that all might not be lost.

Alexis was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, scrolling through a menu on the TV screen. She looked up as Kate crossed the room, her young face a mask of concern. "Kate I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you earlier. Dad's always telling me not to judge what I see in gossip columns as the truth. Look at all the old playboy stuff of him that was made to look real when it wasn't. I should know better."

Kate sat down beside her and put a hand on her knee. "Lex, this isn't your fault. You have _nothing_ to apologize for. I think it's lovely that you are excited by the prospect of your dad and I dating. Really lovely, Lex. Now, have you picked a movie?"

"What about Inception? No mush or romance. Should fit the bill tonight, right?"

"You are _so_ smart." She said, kissing Alexis on the side of her head. "And thoughtful. Just like your old dad."

"Hey! Who are you calling _old_?" Asked Castle, as he entered the room carrying a tray of ice cream bowls and assorted toppings.

"You have to get past this eves dropping thing Rick. If you don't listen in you won't hear stuff you don't like."

"Yeah dad. Stop snooping!"

"And they're ganging up on me again. Perfect!" He grinned, delighted things were getting back to normal.

They settled in on the sofa, Kate in the middle with Rick and Alexis either side. The movie was complex, the drama flipping between dream sequences and reality, absorbing Kate's attention. After a couple of hours Alexis had grown very quiet, her questions about what might be possible in a dream state had finally subsided. Then Kate felt a warm weight hitting her shoulder, as Lex's head lolled to one side. She snuggled in closer and Kate put her arm around the girl's shoulders to support her better.

"This is one for the family album." Said Castle quietly, nudging Kate's elbow as he took in the pair of them, cuddled up together.

"I'm not _in_ your family…album, Rick." Noted Kate, a tad tetchily.

"Oh really? Could have fooled me." He said, indicating Kate and the sleeping Alexis. "She doesn't even snuggle like that with Meredith." Smiling a gotcha smile at Kate.

"You're doing it again, aren't you? You're using the adorable, loving daughter to get to me."

"Is it working?" He twinkled back, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Before Kate could answer, Alexis yawned and then stretched, coming partially awake.

"You okay there sweetie?" Asked Kate, tenderly. "You want to go up to bed and we can finish the movie another time?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm a little sleepy. Grams had me run lines with her while you were out last night and let's say rehearsal ran a little late. Thank you for coming over Kate. Will you be here in the morning?"

Kate was flustered. Alexis assumed she was staying over. Why were kids so alarmingly frank? "Eh, not tomorrow Lex. We have this big case on and I need to make an early start. But I'll see you soon, I promise."

"'Kay. Night then." She kissed Kate on the cheek and gave her a hug. "Night Dad." Adding, "Don't be too hard on him Kate. He's just a man remember!" And she giggled at Rick's shocked face.

"Bed! Now! Before I ground you Miss."

"I'm going. Play nice."

Then silence. Not awkward, but maybe a little embarrassed. "Did my teenage daughter just totally work us out?"

"I believe she might have. Maybe I should just go to Alexis for relationship advice in future. She's got a better head on her shoulders than Lanie, that's for sure!"

"I'm not liking the sound of that "relationship advice" thing you just said. It sounds way to general and plural for my liking."

"Oh, you wanna go _steady_, Rick?" Asked Kate in a sing-song voice, teasing him and touched by his insecurity.

"What are we fourteen?" He blustered, before adding eagerly, "Yes, please? And you talk to _Lanie_ about us? Kate what happened to keeping this on the down low?"

"Hey only _I_ asked for that. You're happy to paw me in the bullpen, so if I want to break my _own_ privacy rules then I can. Okay?"

"So what did she say?" His eyes were twinkling and he was clearly dying to know.

"She's an M.D. Rick. Doctor-patient confidentiality. Legally binding. Sorry." She smirked.

"But _you're_ not her patient. She cuts up dead people."

"Well then, I'm invoking the girlfriend-girlfriend confidentiality code." Kate giggled at his frustrated expression.

"Oh, that's the final straw. I'm just going to have to tickle it out of you, in that case." And he leaned over and scooped Kate up onto his lap, pulling her down onto the sofa. His arms were around her middle as they fell down flat. Kate was now lying on top of him, her back against his stomach, her legs trapped between his.

Giggling quietly, while being tickled by Richard Castle, was a skill Kate had yet to acquire and he only stopped, when he realized they would disturb Alexis if they didn't keep it down.

"Okay, you win, for now. I'll just have to ask Lanie myself, before we give my poor daughter any more mixed messages."

"Not so mixed. Just a little mixed up." Said Kate, sitting up to lean against Rick. "She's smart. She has eyes. I don't think it matters what _we_ tell her. _She'll_ get there before we do anyhow, that's for sure."

"So _we_ have a chance?" Said Rick, tightening his grip around Kate's body and holding his breath for her reply.

"I don't think there's any doubt about that. We just have to decide to take it." Her heart beat a little faster with this confession.

There was silence in the room again, apart from their combined breathing and then, out of nowhere, Rick said, "I love you, you know." He spoke quietly into her hair. "I'm not sure if this is the time to say it, but I do, and I need you to know that, because I've never felt this strongly about anyone…apart from Alexis and I need you to understand how I feel. I hope that's okay?" His thoughts all came tumbling out in a rush.

Kate felt like choirs of angels were suddenly singing Ave Maria in her ears. There was a whooshing sound inside her head, her heart was pounding and little sparks of bright light danced before her eyes. Richard Castle had just told her that he loved her. She wanted to scream and run around. She felt sick with panic and excitement all at the same time.

"Kate? Are you okay?"

"I'm…I don't know what to say. We've gone from not speaking…I thought you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me after last night…to this? I…it's just so _much_."

"It's how I _feel_ Kate. I want you to trust me, so I need to be honest with you. I didn't think this would be such a shock to you."

Kate started to cry. Not loud sobs, like the night before, just tears of relief running silently down her cheeks and into her hair. "But I've been so awful to you. Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you even still here?"

Like a parent patiently talking to a child he simply replied again, "I told you. Because I love you."

**A/N: Okay, so that wasn't the ending I was expecting. Castle sprung that little **_**I love you**_** thing on me too. Sometimes this stuff just flows out like automatic writing. Wonder what Kate's going to do next?**

**A note on the Captain Montgomery thing. I really liked him as a Captain and since I haven't seen Rise or Heroes and Villains and therefore don't know Victoria "Iron" Gates, I thought I'd stick with what I know. I hope no one minds. **

**Please, please review. I love reading your comments and would love to know if you're still with me on this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So Castle finally told our girl that he loves her. This chapter picks up just after that little bombshell dropped, so we can see Kate's reaction.**

**I got some great reviews for the last chapter – Divamercury & Kate56 thank you! A big thank you to Freewheeler for suggesting I change the story summary. That seems to have worked in attracting more alerts.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. They belong to the big boss, Andrew Marlowe.**

**Chapter 13**

"Awww hey. Come here." Said Castle, pulling a tearful Kate closer. "This isn't the reaction I was hoping for." He laughed gently, but not unkindly. "You're making me kind of paranoid now."

Kate turned on her side, to lie against the length of him, resting her head on his shoulder. Tears slid down her cheeks to form a small puddle on his shirt, soaking into the fabric and leaving a dark stain behind.

"I'm sorry. It's been an emotional twenty-four hours. You _do_ realize we've just spent the evening convincing your daughter that we aren't dating and you've just…I can't believe I'm even saying this…declared your _love_ for me? Confused, much Castle?"

"Kate, as I said before, I didn't think you'd be this surprised. I assumed you knew how I felt. Maybe I've done a bad job of showing you, but everyone else seems to have picked up on it. Even Lanie asked me just today not to give up on you."

"Okay my turn to say, you've discussed _us_ with _Lanie_? What did you tell her?"

"And this is my cue to invoke the girlfriend's girlfriend-writer confidentiality code." He laughed at her shocked expression.

Ignoring the girlfriend part for now, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and said, "Don't you dare hold out on me Richard Castle! Spill or I'll tell your mother what you just told me."

"My mother's not blind Kate. She described me as _smitten _yesterday, how quaint. But okay, I told Lanie that I couldn't give up on you even if I wanted to. There, happy? You know all my secrets now."

Kate started to cry again. "Why do you have to be so _lovely?_ I told you to _shut up_…in front of everyone! I threw myself at you in my apartment and oh my god…I'm so ashamed."

"You were upset. No harm done. I've seen worse, believe me, living with _my mother_ and for the record, you can throw yourself at me anytime. But if that _was_ the only chance I ever get, I would still have to turn you down because I respect you too much to take advantage. That and because you were kinda scary!"

"You always said I could give up my police career and become a dominatrix. You think I'd have a shot at that?"

"Oh, I _know_ you would. Handcuffs, whip, stiletto heeled thigh-high boots, corset…"

"Okay, let's cool you down there Rick before you over heat." Kate laughed at Castle's dreamy expression.

More quietly now, he asked her, "So, we good Miss Beckett? Friends?"

"We are Mr. Castle. More than…and Rick, I…"

"Just need a little time?" Said Castle, finishing her sentence for her and giving her a way out of having to say anything awkward.

"Right. But I need you to know you haven't scared me off. You and Alexis mean the world to me. I'd go so far as to say you've saved me, from myself, from the black hole I was living in. I can never repay you for what you've done for me."

"Kate, anything I've done for you and I'm sure I can speak for Lex here too, was done because of who _you_ are. We've needed you in our lives too. We have our own black holes to deal with. They're not as dark and awful as yours perhaps, but we all need to heal. To find happiness where we can. I feel incredibly lucky to have gotten the chance to know you, spend time with you. There are days when just seeing your face makes life just that little bit lighter. I just want the chance to make you feel like that too."

"Okay if we're being _that_ honest, I'd have to say that you already do, writer man. You drive me mad sometimes, but you always make me smile." Kate yawned as she said this, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of Castle's body against hers.

Castle watched her settle in against him. The tears had finally stopped. But he felt protective of her, as tired and emotionally exhausted as he was himself, like he needed to watch over her. Kate's breathing slowed to a steady rhythm and he felt her body relax as she drifted off to sleep. His eyes were getting heavy and he didn't want to wake Kate by moving, so he let himself slip off into a peaceful dream filled sleep, with the woman who now knew her loved her lying in his arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sunlight flooded into the loft a little after 6am, warming Kate's face and bringing her slowly awake. She felt rested and heavy, like she couldn't move if she wanted to. Trying to stretch, she was suddenly aware of the arms resting across her stomach, holding her in position and then the warm body lying beneath her back from where she must have turned during the night. Brain cells now firing, she finally realized that she was sleeping _on top of_ Richard Castle!

"Oh my god! It's not possible we did this twice in one week. Richard wake up!" Said Kate, shaking him slightly frantically now. "I'm not supposed to _be_ here. I promised Alexis. How did this happen _again_?"

"Morning Kate. Please stop talking Kate. I'm trying to sleep. You were wriggling in the middle of the night, I need my beauty sleep," he whined, "and it's Sunday!"

"You got the serial killer memo, right Castle? We already talked about this. I need to be at the precinct and I can't go in wearing the same clothes as yesterday…and before you say it, I am _not_ asking Alexis for more clothes!"

"I wasn't going to say anything. You're the boss. At least let me make you breakfast and then I'll come by a little later, so I don't blow your cover, Detective. Please?"

"Super quick then, but only so you don't go on at me to eat in the office. Can I use your bathroom? I don't want to wake Martha or Lex."

"Go right ahead. Through the office and then first left when you get into my bedroom."

Oh my god, thought Kate in a mild panic again. Richard Castle's bedroom! The inner sanctum. So many walls just crumbling around her right now. Like they've got goddamn woodworm!

His office she'd been in before and loved. It was so writerly; filled with bookshelves and a beautiful desk. Nikki Heat had been conceived in here, if that wasn't just about _the most_ inappropriate verb you could have picked Kate? Conceived? Really? Focus woman!

Entering his bedroom she ran a hand over the mohair throw that was lying on top of the untouched comforter. She made a mental note to remind him to mess up the sheets before he left.

She quickly used the bathroom, washing her hands before spending some time trying to fix what was left of the previous day's make-up in the vanity mirror. Sighing, she thought, well if this face doesn't put him off, maybe I'll just _have_ to keep him.

With a final finger comb through her hair, she headed back out to the kitchen and the smell of something cooking.

"God I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Said Kate, walking over to the counter and hopping up onto a stool to sit and watch Castle cook for her.

"Horse is something we don't usually serve chez Castle, madam." He said in an uppity, posh, French accent, "But will scrambled eggs and more of that maple syrup bacon you love please madam for now?"

"Less of the voices, more of the food there Castle. You wouldn't make it as a short order chef, the speed you work at!"

"She can't cook, but she can certainly criticize!" He teased, as he dodged the swat on the arm she tried to give him.

Sitting side-by-side, they both ate quickly and in silence, Kate focused on thoughts of the day ahead, while Castle amused himself with the New York Times Book Review. Kate finished up her plate and rose to take it over to the sink, sensing Castle behind her as she reached forward to turn on the faucet.

"I wish we could go in together." He whispered in her ear, slipping his arms around her torso and pulling her back against him.

"Well we can't and you know fine why, so stop wheedling Rick. I'll see you in a couple of hours. We just spent the last six wrapped around one another, try not to succumb to separation anxiety when I'm gone, eh?" She teased, pulling his arms tighter around her as she wrapped them with her own. "Oh and mess up your bed when I leave."

"What so mother and Lex will think we slept together in there? If you insist, Detective."

"Oh my god, what was I _thinking_?"

"You're over-thinking! Those two never go into my room unless I ask them to. So calm down. We're good. We just have to get you out of here before…"

"Richard! Kate! Morning darlings, don't you look nice." Said Martha warmly and theatrically as ever, as she sailed into the kitchen on a cloud of Chanel No5.

This cannot be happening again, thought Kate, the inside of her head a silent scream.

"Morning mother. You're up early. You _do_ know it's Sunday, right?"

Kate for her part had yet to re-find her voice. She tried to step out of Castle's embrace, but he held her firmly against him, so she had to give up or risk drawing more attention to their amorous position.

"Yes Richard, I may be old but I'm not stupid dear. Perhaps you will recall me telling you I'm taking Alexis to Bergdorf's summer sale. We're a day late, but that Paige girl kept her busy yesterday, so this is our only chance to scavenge the leftovers. So sad, but there you have it."

"Yes, so sad on so many levels." Said Rick dryly, still holding onto a mute, squirming Kate.

"So what do you two have planned for today?" Asked Martha eagerly, like they were about to tell her they were going for a picnic and a carriage ride around the park.

"Serial Killer, mother. Mean anything to you?"

"Ah yes. That dreadful business and such a beautiful day to be stuck indoors."

Kate had regrouped and could stand the spotlight of his mother's scrutiny on them no longer. "I should go. Martha it was wonderful to see you, as ever. Rick, a word if you don't mind?"

"Bye dear. Have a good day. I hope you catch the bastard!" She yelled after Kate.

Kate pulled Rick out across the main floor of the loft space towards the front door, just as Alexis began to descend the staircase.

"Kate? You _are_ still here! Great we can have breakfast together."

Oh sweet Jesus, thought Kate. Dropping Castle's hand and hoping Alexis hadn't seen her do it. "I'm running late for work sweetie. Another time and I'd love to have breakfast with you." She cringed as she realized she'd just committed herself to breakfast with Little Castle, thereby creating the assumption that she'd be staying over again. This was a verbal minefield!

Rick was smiling at her, enjoying her discomfort, as if he could read her thoughts like a tickertape scrolling across her forehead. Deciding to help her out just a little, he added, "Kate has to run now honey. She needs to go home and change before work."

"We fell asleep on the sofa after the movie." Added Kate, sheepishly, feeling the need to clarify.

"Well, _I_ fell asleep on the sofa. Technically _you_ fell asleep on me." Said Castle, to Kate's great horror.

"Jeez Castle. Talk about over sharing! I thought we talked about that?"

"Dad makes a great pillow, don't you think Kate?" Said Alexis, the most natural one of the three of them.

"I'm just going to go and crawl under a rock now. I'll see _you_ later Castle. Have a great day with your Grams Lex. See you soon."

"Oh Kate?" Called out Castle as she headed for the front door, flustered and with her face a little pink. "Wear something red today."

"Red?" Asked Kate, puzzled by the request.

"Yes, red says _I'm in charge _and you know how_ I love you_…in red." His intonation and the pause were just enough for Kate to get the hidden meaning in his words, leaving Alexis none the wiser.

Kate rolled her eyes at him, blushing furiously now, leaving him in no doubt that she'd understood his secret declaration. Then she opened the door to the loft, leaving to head back to her place to change, a small smile playing at her lips the whole time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryan and Esposito were already at their desks when Kate arrived at the precinct. She felt guilty for arriving late, leaving her more junior colleagues to pick up the slack on a Sunday.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Over-slept a little. Did I miss anything?"

"Good night?" Asked Ryan.

"Good? Eh, suppose." Said Kate, in as noncommittal a tone as she could manage, thinking, if you can describe Richard Castle telling you he loves you as just _good._ She hoped her face wasn't giving anything away as the wonderful memory swirled round her brain. "So, where are we on the latest forensics from the playground?"

"Report came in just after you left last night, Beckett. Nada! So we didn't bother calling you." Said Esposito.

"Nothing? Not one damn fingerprint we can use?"

"Oh, there are plenty of sticky little fingerprints, spit up and vomit too from multiple donors. But they all belong to under fives," said Ryan, "and Lanie says our perp has to be over 5'9 and 180lbs to have the strength to strangle and manhandle our vics. So unless we're dealing with Super Baby, I think we can rule the pre-schoolers out."

"Right well let's run the case again, adding in what we know about Isles this time to see if anything new pops." Said Kate, walking over to the increasingly busy looking murder board.

"What about Castle?" Asked Ryan.

"Yeah, he pitching up today boss?"

"I'm sure he'll be in later guys. But it _is_ Sunday and weekends are usually beneath his pay grade. He probably just needs some family time." She lied, feeling a little guilty since he _had_ wanted to accompany her into work. "We can catch him up later. So, victim similarities or connections, we find anything yet?"

"Mason's a property developer and Isles worked some public works cases. They're both male and in their fifties."

"They work on any of the same land deals?"

"Nothing we've been able to trace so far and their lifestyles were poles apart." Said Ryan. "The Uptown property magnate versus the Midtown, low-rent, good guy lawyer by day, Queens based cheating husband by night."

"And even if we could hook them up, bro, there's still our wild card, Livia Caliente. That chica doesn't fit in anywhere. Female, young, student, no property connection and she lived in Brooklyn."

"But we can rule out random attacks. Livia Caliente might have been passing right by the playground on her way home from work, but Mason was supposed to be at home at the time of his murder having dinner with his wife." Said Kate.

"And Isles was supposed to be on a bootie call to his mistress in New Jersey." Said Esposito.

"So what brought them all to the same playground in SoHo to meet someone who then strangled them? We need to understand this better, we can't wait for this guy to make a mistake or the press will be all over us. What we need is a theory." Said Kate, leaning back against her desk, cupping her chin thoughtfully in her hand.

And this was Castle's first vision of her as he walked into the bullpen, a tray of four take-out coffees and a bag of pastries in hand.

"Someone called for a theory?" He said, theatrically, watching the smiles break out across the guy's faces, as he turned to wink discreetly at Kate.

"Yo Castle! Decided to join us then? Sleep late Sundays bro?" Asked Esposito, following Castle's gaze as it found Beckett's eyes and held them steady.

"Breakfast with my girl." Said Castle, his eyes never leaving Kate's. He hadn't lied exactly, but the fact that Ryan and Esposito would assume he meant Alexis was genius. "But I'm here now and I bring coffee and treats, so where we up to?"

Kate silently thanked him for his discretion. He was going at her pace and she appreciated that.

"We're running the timeline again, looking for victim similarities." Said Kate.

"Anything?" Asked Castle.

"Nada, man. The perp is our only link between these three." Said Esposito.

"And the dump site." Added Castle. "Forensics find anything there?"

"No. Drew a blank on that one." Said Kate.

"There's also the method he used to kill them." Said Castle. "Strangulation is an anger filled, very intimate method of killing. You're up close and personal, squeezing the life out of another human being, watching the lights go out as they struggle for breath beneath you. And our guy seems to have done it in a public place. Certainly he had to take time to pose them out in the open."

"Yeah man, that's one cold, cool son of a bitch." Said Esposito.

"Lanie's autopsy results throw up anything new on the third vic that we might have missed on the other two?" Asked Castle, addressing his question to Kate.

"No, same deal. Manual strangulation, clear tox screen, lividity didn't indicate he'd been moved, no defensive wounds to the hands or arms or any epithelial traces left under his nails, so looks like he didn't fight back." She read from Lanie's report. "CSU said no heel or toe scrape marks to his shoes like with the previous two, but then the boccie court is the most hidden from view of the three dump sites so far. So it looks like he was probably killed right there and the ball placed in his mouth immediately post-mortem before rigor set in. Lanie's on a rare day off, so we can check with her Monday to see if she can add anything more."

"She said she'd come by later to check in with…us." Blurted Esposito, trailing off as everyone turned to look at him with knowing grins on their faces.

"You spoke to our girl this morning Javier?" Asked Kate, enjoying his discomfort. "That must have been early. You got in here at, what, 6am?"

"There's this little thing called the phone, Beckett. In case you haven't heard of it." He said, trying to cover his tracks. But the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

They spent the rest of the day combing back through interview files for the list of people they'd already looked at in connection to each victim. Every person they'd spoken to had a solid alibi and nothing in any of the financial records they'd managed to get warrants for gave them anything close to a motive. They had entered a cul-de-sac only to hit a dead end.

"We're getting no where fast with this." Said Kate, frustrated at their lack of progress.

"Maybe we're looking at it wrong." Said Castle thoughtfully.

"Meaning?" Said Kate with a familiar mix of frustration at his hesitancy to say immediately what was on his mind and an excited flutter that he had some off the wall observation to share that might just lead somewhere.

"Meaning we've been looking at the victims as the link, trying to tie these three together. But what if the connection is the murderer himself or even the crime scene? What if these people have never even met?"

"Then we've just wasted several man hours trying to prove a connection that doesn't exist. Oh, this is making my head hurt." Said Kate, leaning back in her chair and stretching.

"But the view is just _so_ good." Whispered Castle, lecherously drinking in Kate's body.

Fixing him with a _behave yourself_ stare, Kate addressed the guys, "Okay, time for a change of venue. I think we should head back to Sullivan Street and walk the crime scene again. See if there's anything we've missed. We're getting nowhere just sitting at our desks reading probably useless interview scripts…and Castle's getting restless guys. You in?"

"We could grab dinner while we're down there. There's a great little Italian on Spring at Sullivan." Said Ryan, hopefully.

"Javi, why don't you use that great modern invention you were talking about earlier to call our M.E. and ask her to join us there in half an hour if she's free." Said Kate, smiling cheekily at Esposito.

Turning to Castle she said, "Castle I'm sorry. I over-stepped, speaking for you too. Just assuming you'd want to join us. If you can't or have somewhere else to…"

"Beckett, you have my permission to speak for me anytime." Said Castle, making Kate blush at the intimacy his statement conferred. Adding, "We're off to Great Places! Today is our day! Our mountain is waiting, So... let's get on our way!"

Kate raised an eyebrow as she coolly observed him twinkling before her, "Dr. Seuss? Castle, really? This is appropriate for a serial killer how?"

"Just trying to lighten your load there, Detective and to let you know I'm good to go with you on our little field trip to a _children's playground_. I must say I'm impressed by your literary knowledge too."

Kate waited patiently for Castle to finish speaking before she countered with, "So the writer who breeds more words than he needs, is making a chore for the reader who reads. Also Dr. Seuss, in case you were wondering there Castle." And at that she turned on her heel as he just stared, open-mouthed, after her.

"That was totally hot! I never thought Dr. Seuss could be hot, but you just made it…_hot!_"

"Castle, I just insulted your verbosity, is what I did. Close your mouth and hand me my purse."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arriving back in SoHo, the three detectives and one writer wandered over to the Vesuvio Playground to scope out the scene. Yellow Crime Scene tape still fluttered by the gates to the site, but since processing was over, they entered with impunity.

To the left of the Sullivan Street entrance was an apartment block, which formed the Eastern border of the yard. A hopscotch course was painted on the asphalt in front of them as they headed into the main body of the playground. In the daylight, without the teams of police, CSU techs and medical examiner's assistants it looked just like it was supposed to; a children's playground. An oasis in the middle of this sometimes crazy city.

Off to their left was the attendant's building and restrooms. There was definitely space between that building and the apartment complex wall for someone to hide. The wading pool sat next to this and ran down almost as far as the Thompson Street fence line. The swing set, sandbox and jungle gym were next over, heading West. A higher fence separated these facilities, which were clearly designed for younger kids, from the boccie, handball and basketball courts next door.

"This takes me back. I couldn't get Alexis out of the sandbox when she was a kid. I used to find little piles of the stuff in the lining of my coat pocket. It was a nightmare to get rid of. She told me once it made her feel closer to the ocean. Kid's got an imagination."

Kate stood still, enjoying watching Castle reminisce. He was a great dad and a good man. "Just like her daddy." She said, smiling wistfully at him, wishing she had known them both back then.

He winked back at her, making Kate feel warm inside. Was this what it felt like to be loved by Richard Castle? If so, she guessed she liked it.

"Okay, so the only truly hidden part of this whole site is back behind the restroom block. I'll get CSU to focus on that tomorrow, recheck the area for any forensic evidence they might have missed on the first sweep."

"Have you noticed how the killer has worked his way around this playground?" Said Castle, panning back and forth.

"What do you mean, man?" Asked Ryan.

"Well, first the pool, then the jungle gym, now the boccie court."

"You don't suppose…?" said Kate.

"That he's going for a full house?" Added Castle.

"Well, the city doesn't need to see someone hanging from a basketball hoop, so we need to stop this before it goes any further." Said Kate.

At that Javi wandered over to the gate to meet a taxi that had just pulled up outside the playground. Lanie stepped out wearing the tightest pair of jeans Kate had ever seen her in, a low-cut black top and a close-fitting little leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up.

"Hey baby." Said Lanie, as Javi give out a low whistle and kissed her on the cheek.

Kate, Castle and Ryan stood watching the two of them greet one another as discreetly as possible, but they were fooling no one.

"Great! I'm the odd guy out tonight, looks like." Said Ryan.

Kate turned to look at Castle, unusually not protesting at the clear inference Ryan had just made that they too were a couple. Castle shrugged back at her, as if to say _it's your call_, having to stop himself from slipping his arm around her waist to claim his girl.

"Ryan. Why don't you call Jenny and see if she can join us." Said Kate, the generous suggestion costing her more of her precious privacy.

Having finished their recce of the crime scene, they filed along the street to Mezzogiorno, the popular Italian occupying the corner position on Sullivan and Spring Streets. The French windows were open all along the side of the restaurant, allowing a lovely breeze to enter the interior on what was another warm evening.

Sliding into their table for six, Kate found herself sitting next to Castle, diagonally opposite Lanie. Javi was on her right hand side and Ryan was down the far end, waiting for Jenny to arrive to take up the last seat.

Castle draped his arm along the back of Kate's chair and as she leaned back his hand briefly stroked her shoulder, before he moved it away again. Kate found his proximity incredibly distracting. She could feel the heat from his body radiating against her arm. The scent of his light, fresh cologne was making her head swim. Her heart rate speeded up and she started to feel really warm. When Castle leaned over and whispered in her ear she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm disappointed you didn't take my advice today to wear something red, Detective." His breath tickled her ear as he said it, sending tingles up and down her spine.

Kate smiled sweetly back at him, so no one would know what they were discussing and then she leaned over to whisper back, "Who said I didn't Ricky?" Raising her eyebrow at him in a way she knew he found incredibly sexy.

It took a moment for the meaning of her reply to sink in and when it did his eyes grew large and he choked on the sip of water he'd just taken, resulting in a coughing fit that drew concern from the rest of the table.

Kate patted him on the back and said so everyone could hear, "We'd better keep you off the strong stuff tonight, Castle. It seems you can't even hold your water this evening."

"Cruel, Detective. Very cruel." Said Castle once he was able to speak again. Unable to drop the subject of Kate's red attire he leaned over again, "So when were you planning on showing me your red whatevers?"

"My whatevers? What are you, eight, Castle? The word is lingerie and we are _not_ discussing it here."

"So maybe we can move that discussion somewhere more private later?" He knew he was pushing it, teasing her about this in front of their friends, but she'd got him excited and he found he couldn't let it go.

"Well, you see the thing about red Castle, so you told me earlier, is that it says I'm in charge. So I guess that means that you are at my mercy on this one. Be good tonight and we'll see." He pouted like a little boy at this statement and she bumped him with her arm to make him stop, catching Lanie watching their flirtatious exchange from across the table.

"So you guys are speaking again I see." Said Lanie, smiling knowingly at Kate and putting them on the spot.

"Oh Beckett never stopped talking," said Castle, "she just made sure I did." He laughed at Kate's embarrassed expression, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him.

Kate was mortified to have her public meltdown, at the crime scene two nights ago, raised again in front of everyone. But she felt she couldn't ignore it now, so taking a sip from her water glass she looked to the rest of the group and said, "Guys I need to apologize for my behavior the other night. I've already spoken to Castle, since he bore the brunt of it, but I hope the rest of you will allow me to do the same. I was out of line and went over the top about the whole media thing and I'm sorry."

"Oh we forgive you Kate." Said Lanie, jumping in first to save her friend. "We just want the same reward Castle got when you apologized to him." She added out of pure devilment.

Kate flushed bright pink at Lanie's suggestion, thinking back to the honesty session on Castle's sofa, culminating in him telling her that he loved her. "Oh well he was no pushover, let me tell you Lanie. It took me several attempts to get this guy to even listen to an apology. He only stopped holding out on me when I resorted to ice cream. That seemed to do the trick. So desert is on me tonight guys."

Castle reached for Kate's hand under the table and squeezed it gently, whispering, "Good save," out of earshot of the rest of the table. Kate squeezed his hand in return and relaxed a little more, feeling the guilt she'd been carrying over her behavior lifting. Then Castle leaned back against her again and said, "and for the record Kate, I will _never, ever_, hold out on you again."

"Good to know, Castle." Said Kate, desperately trying to maintain her composure. The man was driving her insane. All the whispering, the innuendo and the subtle little touches were driving her wild. Thankfully Jenny took that moment to arrive and attention moved away from Castle and Kate to Ryan's fiancé.

"Jenny, how're the wedding plans going?" Asked Lanie.

"Slowly. My mother, his mother, we can't get them to agree on anything. Menu, floral arrangements, even the bridal shower, they just battle it out over everything. I always wanted the dream wedding, but right now I'm about ready to elope. Tonight is such a welcome break from it all. Thanks for including me you guys."

"Oh you're in the gang now Jenny." Said Esposito.

"And if you ever need help with that eloping thing, I'm your go-to girl." Said Lanie. "Ain't no way I'm splurging for a big white weddin' so my relations can get drunk and throw things at one another. It is Vegas all the way for me baby!"

"Really?" Asked Esposito, shocked. "You don't want to dress all in white and see your man waiting for you at the altar?"

"Why? That your dream Javi?" Teased Kate. "Got your gown picked out already and just who is waiting for you at the altar, pray tell?"

"Funny, boss." Said Ryan, still looking at Lanie with something resembling disappointment.

They ordered their food and talk turned back to the case, as they filled Lanie in on their tour of the crime scene earlier that evening.

"Could we get a warrant to fit CCTV to the back of the restroom block do you think?" Asked Castle.

"Put the playground under surveillance? I can check with Montgomery. He said to use all resources, so I can't see the Commissioner not signing off on that expense."

"Might just help us watch comings and goings at the yard for a few days. See if any likely faces surface." Said Ryan.

"We should also requisition all the crime scene footage and stills shots from the media who were there that night. See if anyone's hanging around the periphery, anyone who looks out of place. Wouldn't be the first time some sicko came back to admire his handy work."

"Spoken like a true detective, bro." Said Esposito. "I'm impressed man. Beckett's clearly rubbing off on you."

Castle smirked at Esposito's unintended double-entendre. Unable to help himself he said, "I sure hope she's rubbing off on me by now." Smiling broadly, he earning himself a pinch on the leg from Kate.

"My god, please tell me you didn't just say that out loud?" Hissed Kate. "I heard you say it, but I'm hoping it's just our freaky mind-meld in action.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Try harder, or my _whatevers_ will remain out of view tonight Castle." She was shooting herself in the foot here, but he needed to be reined back in.

"Nope…didn't hear anything then." He said, cocking his head to the side as if listening for something. "The mind-meld connection has obviously gone down. But I'm sure normal service will resume soon." He winked.

Kate laughed out loud at this. She just couldn't stay mad at him for long. Boy was she in a whole heap of trouble.

The rest of the meal passed off in a round of teasing, stories, jokes and promises to do this again soon. As they finished up their coffees, Kevin and Jenny were the first to rise from the table and call it a night.

Javi, Lanie, Castle and Kate sat on for a while longer chatting, before Lanie stretched, and catching Javi's eye, said "I've got to be up early tomorrow kids, so I'd better be making tracks. This was fun, you guys. I'll see you all tomorrow, right?"

"That you will Lanie." Said Castle. "Safe home Dr. Parish."

Javi squirmed uncomfortably and then jumped up to go after Lanie. "Wait up Lanie. I'll give you a ride." He said, as Castle and Kate rose from the table to follow him out into the street. Lanie beamed as Javi caught her up and waved back at Kate and Castle, leaving them standing alone in the street.

"Those two are just so cute." Said Castle.

"Yeah, they are." Agreed Kate. "But they think we're just so dumb!" She added, laughing.

"I fancy a walk. It's such a lovely evening. I'm not ready to go home yet. You with me, Detective?"

"Sounds good actually." Replied Kate. "Where to?"

"How about we walk to the Crosby Street Hotel, grab a night cap there?"

"I like it. A man with a plan. Lead on." Said Kate, feeling happy and relaxed, as Castle slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to plant a kiss on her temple. Kate slid her arm around his waist, joining them hip-to-hip, wholly unaware that Lanie and Javi had stopped at the corner to watch, as Kate and Castle strolled off together down Sullivan Street.

Castle dropped his arm from around Kate's shoulder and took her hand instead so they could negotiate the narrow sidewalk as they turned the corner into Prince Street. The warm summer night had brought out the neighborhood crowd intent on outdoor eating and enjoying late night drinks. So the streets were still pretty busy, making walking side-by-side sometimes difficult.

As they walked past the old Vesuvio Bakery, Castle pointed to the storefront, "They used to bake _the_ best bread in Manhattan. I'd bring Alexis down here on Saturday mornings when she was little and we'd have half a warm baguette devoured before we could get back home."

Kate was smiling wistfully, as she listened to Castle's story. "My mom and I used to come here too, when we had people coming over. We'd buy all these speciality breads and then go to a little café for coffee before the cooking marathon would begin. Think this place is where the Vesuvio Playground is named after. Sad to think it's closed for good."

"Yeah, Lex would have loved to make a pilgrimage back here with us. We'll just have to find a new bakery to haunt from now on." He said, and Kate found that she didn't mind that he was making plans for them.

As they walked further on down Prince Street, Kate tagged along as Castle led the way, holding her tightly by the hand. Stopping to wait for traffic at the corner of West Broadway, Kate was taken completely by surprise, as Castle suddenly drew her towards him, slipping his arms around her back, pulling her into a passionate embrace. He knocked the breath from her, the sudden intensity of the kiss making her head spin. When they pulled apart, after what seemed like an eternity, Kate was gasping for breath and she had to focus on his face for a second, staring into his blue, blue eyes, while holding on tightly to his waist, to keep herself from falling.

"Sorry, but I've been dying to do that all night." He said sheepishly, his right hand playing with her hair, while the left remained wrapped around her waist.

"We're turning into the very people I used to look at, making out in the street, that make you want to shout, _go_ _get a room_!" She laughed. "And before you go there," Kate held up her hand as he started to speak, "I know we're headed to a boutique hotel, but we are _not_ getting a room! Nah, huh. Not tonight. We're in the middle of a case. I'm not showing up late again tomorrow in the same clothes, just because we can't seem to sleep in our own beds these days."

"Oh you're no fun, Detective!" Whined Castle. "Live a little. Who knows, you might even like it."

"It's the liking it part I'm worried about." Said Kate, sliding her hands down to squeeze Castle ass. "Too much of a good thing is addictive. And that is our cue to walk." Said Kate, spinning Castle back around and dragging him across the road.

"But I don't want to sleep alone." He wouldn't drop the subject now. "Sorry, let me re-phrase that. I want to sleep with, that is go to sleep, with you. I sleep more soundly when you're there and I don't have to worry what you're doing."

"Castle, you told me this morning that I wriggle in my sleep and what exactly do you think I might be doing in the middle of the night? If I get a call to go out, you're the first person I phone. Other than that I'm too tired to do anything _but_ sleep."

"Can we organize a proper sleepover then, where you actually pack a bag? Maybe Friday, so you can have breakfast with Alexis the next morning, because you did kind of promise her?"

"Again with the kid blackmail! We'll see. It _is_ only Sunday night."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, Friday just seems a _really_ long way away." Said Kate laughing out loud this time. "I might not hold out that long!"

"Come here, you gorgeous woman." Said Castle, joyfully scooping Kate up into his arms. "You grow a little more on me everyday, you know that?" He said, whispering into her hair.

"I think the feeling's mutual there, Rick." Said Kate, grinning at him. "Now did someone promise me a drink?"

They walked the next five blocks to Crosby Street much more quickly, without any pauses to kiss and cuddle. The hotel lobby was busy with guests when they arrived, but the bar area had an intimate, less noisy feel. After ordering drinks they decided to find a table outside on the terrace to enjoy the heat of the evening. Kate settled into her chair and closed her eyes, smiling to herself at how happy she felt.

"Hey there. Penny for them." Said Castle, wondering what she was thinking.

"Oh I'm just reliving the highlights of the dinner we just enjoyed with our friends."

"The highlights? Remind me."

"Well when Javi announced that I must be _rubbing off on you_, I nearly choked on my food. He didn't even get it when you repeated it back to him." She laughed a little dirtily.

"That's because you have a filthy mind, Detective. Which I live to appreciate everyday, of course."

"And the red thing. Your face when I told you I _had_ taken your advice and was in fact wearing something red. It was a picture!" Said Kate, leaning forward to touch his knee.

"Ah yes, the something red. Actually red lingerie _you_ said. Thank you for reminding me. You were going to show me your something red when we got somewhere more private. Are we getting warmer?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm definitely getting warmer." Said Kate, blushing a little now. "What I _actually_ said was that you were at my mercy and you'd have to be a good boy for that to happen. I'm just not sure I'm feeling that merciful tonight Rick. And you _have_ been an awfully naughty boy." She teased.

"Take a girl out for drinks and suddenly I'm in the bad books?"

"You were making out with me on the corner of Prince and West Broadway, Castle. The Commissioner could have driven past!" She laughed, knowing how ridiculous she sounded but not caring, because Castle was laughing too and she loved to see him laugh.

"Yeah, 'cause that guy hangs out in SoHo on a Sunday night! You're stalling Kate. I know stalling tactics when I see them."

"Busted! Maybe I _am_ stalling a little. But things are just so good between us right now. I don't want to mess that up."

"And you think showing me your lingerie is going to _mess things up_? How'd you come up with _that_ crazy theory?"

"I…this is too important to make a mistake on." Said Kate, suddenly serious. Another couple had just joined them out on the terrace and by the looks they were throwing in their direction they had spotted Richard Castle, the well-known author. So Kate leaned in closer to enable her to speak more quietly. "I know you think I'm being ridiculously over cautious and you've been so patient and sweet about it. I just want our first time to be really special." She said finally, her voice almost a whisper, as her gaze slipped down to her lap.

"Kate, look at me." He said, tipping her chin up gently so they were now looking into each other's eyes, "There is no way on this earth that our first time, and every time after that if I may be so presumptuous, will be anything _but_ special. It will be earth shattering. You know why? Because it's you and me. We've waited so long for this Kate, fought through so much to get to this point. Unless a meteor comes down from the sky right now and…"

At that Kate's phone started to ring in her purse. _Hold that thought_, she mouthed, before answering, "Beckett? Hey Perlmutter. What's up? No, that can't be right. We just came from there. Ryan, Lanie, Esposito, Castle and I, we had dinner along the street from the playground tonight."

Castle sat listening in to Kate's half of the conversation, a sinking feeling in his stomach. By the sounds of things, their romantic evening was about to be cut short. Kate touched his knee as she listened to the rest of the call and he put his hand over hers, grasping her fingertips lightly. Hanging up she looked over at the other couple on the terrace to make sure they weren't listening in and then said, "I think you know what I'm about to say. Don't you?"

"Yep. But surprise me."

"Another body. A woman this time. How can we have missed that? We were right there. Oh god, laughing and having fun. It just seems so inappropriate somehow."

"Kate, we deserve a life too. Outside of the job. So don't beat yourself up over that. We could have been eating at Remy's while the body was dumped. We still couldn't have stopped it."

"You're right and I'm sorry we've been interrupted again. What was that you were saying about a meteor?" She said, smiling weakly. "Rick you just made a really lovely point…about us. You get this. Hell, you get _me_. You've no idea how reassuring that is. And you also get my job, so when I say I have to go…you won't be mad?"

"Kate, you remember earlier tonight when I said you could speak for me too? Well, now I'm going to have to insist you do. It's _us_ that have to go. Both of us."

"Okay, if you're sure? But it's getting really late."

"Murder never sleeps. That's crime fiction 101! Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"If the media are there again, I didn't call them…so please don't yell at me?" He smiled as he said it.

"Oh funny Castle!" She stuck her tongue out at him now, as he pulled her up with him from where they had been sitting. Kate fell against him slightly as she stood. He used her stumble as an opportunity to take her in his arms and softly kiss her once more. The kiss was full of longing. The couple at the next table gawped at them, but Kate didn't care. She just kissed him right back with mounting passion, letting her body and her mouth show him exactly how she felt.

Castle broke away first this time, catching his breath. "Right, so, crime scene? Let's walk over to Broadway and grab a cab."

"It's seven blocks from here, Castle. We can walk it in like, ten or fifteen minutes."

"In those heels?" He said, looking doubtfully at Kate's black high-heeled courts.

"Okay, you win. At least it's not like we're turning up in a chauffeur driven limo, like last time. How is Ted, by the way? Has he forgiven me yet for abusing you?"

"I'm sure Ted would love to be abused by you Kate. But I want you all to myself. So let's scoot and see if we can beat Ryan and Espo back to the scene. If Lanie turns up with Javi on her night off, we'll know they're a done deal!"

"A done deal? Oh how romantic."

"Kate, don't start with me on romance. I _invented_ the term. You give me a sign and you will have more romance in your life than you know what to do with. But for now, if I may borrow one of _your_ phrases…_focus_, Detective Beckett!"

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Kate's getting there, one day at a time. Castle has the patience of a saint I have to say!**

**As usual, I'll make a plea for you to review. I love reviews like Beckett loves coffee. They make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Castle and Kate were on a rare night out in SoHo having a drink alone when Kate got the call that another victim had been found at the playground, cutting their evening short.**

**Lots of fluff in this one as their relationship gets stronger and a few, unexpected twists. Hope you enjoy… Happy Friday everyone!**

**Disclaimer: The property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 14**

Beckett and Castle arrived at the murder scene before Ryan and Esposito had a chance to make it back to SoHo, given their proximity to the site when the call came in.

By now it was well after midnight and the streets were relatively quiet, with no sign of media or by-standers, which was just as well, given the scene that greeted them.

Perlmutter was crouched in the middle of the playground, beneath the swing set. Before him on one of the swings, looking like she was just enjoying the view, was an older woman. Her hands were holding onto the steel chains that suspended the swing's seat and her feet rested on the ground. She was wearing a dark business suit, a white chiffon blouse with a bow at the neck and black pumps. Her eyes were open and her lips were a bluish grey color, giving her a ghoulish appearance. The body swayed slightly, as the swing nudged back and forward with the breeze.

"What we got Perlmutter?" Asked Kate, her eyes taking in the detail of the scene.

"You're very prompt tonight Detective Beckett. Mr Castle." Said the alternate M.E., his voice laced with something like an accusation.

"We were in the area. What do you have for us?" Repeated Kate, her face like stone. Perlmutter's dry sense of humor and tendency to sarcasm were well known around the precinct and given the turn her night had just taken, Kate wasn't in the mood for either.

"Well, it looks like our Jane Doe was strangled, just like your previous victims and then her position on the swing was staged."

Castle was now walking around the outside of the swing set, looking at the scene from all angles. He stopped behind the victim and leaned in closer to look at the back of her head.

"You see something, Castle?" Asked Kate, watching him with curiosity.

"The back of her head. Her hair is matted and is that congealed blood?" He asked, looking at Perlmutter.

"Ah, you noticed that Mr. Castle. Yes, it would appear that as well as having been strangled, our victim suffered blunt force trauma to the back of her skull, possibly due to the forceful manner by which she was strangled."

"So in English, you mean he bashed her head off the ground while he throttled her?" Asked Kate, her patience wearing thin.

"Exactly. When I get her back to the lab I'll be able to examine the damage to her scalp and skull more closely to see if there is gravel, dirt or any foreign objects lodged in the lacerations or abrasions that might have been left behind. But I'm satisfied that cause of death was manual strangulation and not caused by a blow to the head."

At this point Ryan arrived, coming to join them at the scene. "Feel like you never left here tonight?" He asked Beckett and Castle.

"Well, we didn't actually get very…" Castle started to say, before Kate coughed and shot him a warning look.

"Esposito on his way?" Asked Kate to change the subject.

"Eh, yeah. I think he was…uh," Ryan looked uncomfortable ratting on his friend.

"With Lanie, yeah we already know." Said Castle "You don't have to cover for them, he ran out after her like his pants were on fire. It was actually very cute. Wasn't it Kate?"

This discussion was headed down a highly personal path that Kate was uncomfortable with. Ryan was one or two questions away from joining the dots to reveal the end of Kate and Castle's evening and she wanted to avoid that for as long as possible, especially in front of the ever judgmental Perlmutter.

"You ladies here to work or just to gossip?" She asked, rather meanly given that it was practically the middle of the night. But it did the trick and the focus switched back to the matter in hand.

Perlmutter was busy examining the flexion of the victim's fingers, as they gripped the metal swing suspension. "The joints of the fingers and toes are often markedly flexed post-mortem due to the shortening of the muscles of the forearms and legs, as rigor progresses. That makes it easier for this gripping of the metal chain to take place. Conversely, if the body is maintained by rigor in a position not obviously associated with support of the body, then it can be concluded that the body was moved after rigor mortis had developed. Since our Jane Doe is practically in a suspended position, she was moved immediately after he strangled her and posed right away. I'd say sometime in the last two hours."

"That recent?" Asked Kate, trying to keep up with Perlmutter's wordy and complex assessment. The man liked to show off his knowledge, in a way that Lanie never would.

"The body is still warm and the ambient temp is high, so rigor would have begun immediately for that reason. He had a small window to stage the scene. Typically, rigor is first apparent in the small muscles of the eyelids, lower jaw and neck, followed by the limbs. So first the small distal joints of the hands and feet and then the larger proximal joints of the elbows, knees and the shoulders and hips. With the body sat upright, the way our Jane Doe has been posed, all of the joints and major muscles are involved. I also expect to see lividity in the feet, undersides of the arms, back of the thighs and buttocks primarily, for the same reason of positioning."

Kate just stared at him, the detail washing over her. God the man was a pompous bore. "Okay, so we have an approximate T.O.D., and we might possibly find the site where she was killed if we get CSU to check the asphalt at the back of the restrooms for any traces of blood, hair or epithelials from when he bashed the back of her head on the ground. Got that?"

"On it." Said Ryan, moving away to make a call.

"Did you notice that the rage used against the two female vics is much greater than that used against the men?" Asked Castle. "Livia Caliente was stripped naked, left exposed. Our second female vic had her skull bashed in, while he strangled her to death. Why does this guy hate women so much?"

"Good point, Castle. Mommy issues?"

"Yeah, but then why'd he kill daddy too?"

"Can you break rigor and get her down from there?" Kate asked the M.E. "We've managed to keep this one on the down low for now, but the sooner we can move her back to the morgue the better."

"It's too warm a night to want her out here for much longer. The heat will speed up decomp. I haven't checked liver temp for that reason because…"

Kate cut across him, "Just move her as soon as you can, Perlmutter. 'Kay?"

Kate walked away from the M.E. slightly shaking her head.

"Problem, Beckett?" Asked Castle, following her.

"I just hate that guy. He gives me the creeps. I didn't want to hear his post-grad thesis on rigor mortis, just the basics so we can understand the case. He's so pompous!"

"It's not like you to be defeated by a little technical detail, Kate."

"Oh and I suppose _you_ were making notes for your next Nikki Heat, hanging on his every word? Sorry. Sorry, that was bitchy. I guess I'm a little tired."

"It has been a long few days."

"And only likely to get longer, after tonight. My advice to you…grab sleep when you can and do not be afraid to say enough is enough. This isn't your beef, Castle. You can bow out at any time. Free pass."

"I hear you and while I appreciate the sentiment, this could turn into an historic case. You think I'm going to pass up the chance to be at the heart of it, helping you solve it from the inside? No way. You're stuck with me Detective. In more ways than one." He said, flirting with her to ease the tension.

"Right, well I think we're almost done here for the night. Home, bed then back in early is my plan."

"I like the sound of that. Want any company, Detective?"

"Much as it pains me to turn you down, I think a few hours alone might do me…and consequently you, a lot of good. And Castle please don't pout? I hate it when you pout."

"If I can't persuade you. Can I say I'll miss you?"

"You can. But I'll see you in a few hours. Get some sleep. Fresh eyes needed for this thing tomorrow. Oh no…that would actually be today." She groaned.

They caught a cab from the scene, stopping at Kate's apartment first, to drop her off, before Castle arrived home at his loft. She'd given him a tired kiss on the cheek goodnight as she'd exited the cab and Castle had to remind himself that a little over a week ago that simple gesture would have sent him spinning into the clouds. The fact that it left him feeling disappointed and a little hollow tonight was only a sign of how far their relationship had moved forward in such a short space of time.

He fell asleep quickly, his body exhausted if he was honest. His dreams were filled with ghoulish childlike figures, playing hide-and-go-seek in a dark play park. Deathly pale faces appeared from behind trees and then disappeared again. When he finally woke at a little before 6am, he rolled onto his side, still exhausted and reached for his phone. There was a new message from Kate, sent at 3.55am.

_Can't sleep. You still awake writer man? _

Castle cursed that she'd reached out to him in the middle of the night and he hadn't responded. Kate Beckett was so self-sufficient, that to get her to ask for anything or rely on anyone was a big deal. He felt guilty that he hadn't been there for her when she needed him.

He didn't want to risk waking her if there was a chance she was sleeping now, so he texted back his reply.

_Sorry I missed your message. I hope you got some sleep. Free for breakfast? Rick x_

He slumped back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling and willing himself to get out of bed. His feet had barely hit the floor when his phone rang.

"Kate? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thought I'd call. Quicker than texting. Morning by the way."

"Yes, morning to you. I don't like this morning as much as yesterday though. There's just something missing. Or rather, _someone_."

"Castle, are you pouting? I can hear pouting, you know."

"But you can't even see me. Wait, _can_ you see me Kate? Am I under surveillance? What color are my boxers? Oh, no, that's right. I'm _naked_!" He faked, to make her laugh.

"You are _so_ lucky I'm not there right now." Said Kate bravely, since she knew she could get away with it.

"Oh yeah, or you'd what? Spank me, Detective?"

"Oh I'd do a whole lot more than spank you, Rick. When this case is over, your ass is mine, writer man."

"That's some serious fighting talk Kate. No take-backs, remember? I will hold you to that. So, what are you wearing and where do you want to go for breakfast?"

Castle heard a muffled, _just put that down over there, thanks_, as Kate moved her mouth away from the phone. "Sorry, that's what I was calling to tell you. Sleep was a busted flush, so I came in early. No sense just lying there tossing and turning. Breakfast will have to wait for another day, but it was a lovely thought. Oh, and to answer your other question; jeans, a white tee, black high heeled ankle boots and that's about it."

"That's about it? You're braless and commando Kate? At work?"

"No! I'm _at_ work. So I'm not describing my underwear to you over the phone. Someone might hear. God now you've got me behaving like a twelve year old. Take a cold shower. Get dressed and I'll see you when you get in."

"Fine, but we may need to make a trip to the stationery cupboard later this morning. You've…eh, piqued my interest, shall we say!"

"Stop it! Esposito's staring."

"Ask him if he and Lanie are a done deal. That should shut him up!"

"More like he'll ask me the same question about us. I'd better go. I think he knows we're talking about him."

"Be good 'til I get in there. Then you can be as naughty as you like, Detective Beckett."

"Right. I'll take that under advisement." She replied, clearly for the benefit of whoever was around her in the bullpen. "Thank you for your input though. You've been very helpful."

"Oh, you're most welcome. I look forward to more _inputting_ with you in the future." Said Castle, loading his voice with innuendo.

"Ringing off now. My _paper supply_ is running low, so don't take too long."

"Message received and understood, Detective."

Castle stood up from the side of bed whistling now, as he headed to shower. He loved that Kate was more than a match for him in their little verbal sparring sessions and he suspected her mind was way dirtier than his. Right at this moment, Richard Castle had never felt luckier.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Kate got off the phone, her desk line rang. It was Lanie calling from the morgue. She asked Kate to come down to see something related to the previous night's homicide. Kate grabbed her coffee and headed downstairs.

"Morning Lanie. Good night last night? Javi make sure you got home safe?" She teased, unprepared for her friend's ambush.

"Nahuh! We're not talkin' about me Kate Beckett until you spill your guts about you and Castle. I saw the way you were touchin' one another and whisperin' last night over dinner. You think I'm blind?"

"Did you drag me all the way down here to interrogate me about Castle, Lanie? In the middle of a case?" She knew her attempt at deflection would be almost useless against the relentless Lanie Parish once she got on the scent of something, but she needed time to think.

"Kate, stop stallin' girl. Did you and Castle get your freak on, or what?"

Kate sighed. "More like, _or what._" She confessed.

"Well you can't tell me that he ain't into you, so what's the problem Kate? Who's holding out on who?"

"Whom. It's whom." Corrected Kate, kicking herself when she realized she'd just copied Castle's grammatical pedantry.

"And why, for god's sake?" Asked Lanie, ignoring the grammatical mistake. "You guys are perfect for each other. You're uptight, by-the-book. He's like a kid at Christmas most of the time, but with a seriously hot body and the man worships you Kate. So what's the problem?"

"There _is_ no problem. We're just taking it slowly."

"How much slower could you go? You'll be dipping into your pension at this rate." Then, seeing Kate's defeated look, she asked more kindly, "Honey, what are you afraid of?"

Kate sighed. "Of messing this up. Then losing him completely. My track record with men Lanie, it's…patchy at best. I'm scared that if we dive into this and it doesn't work, then he'll be gone from my life for good. Alexis too. I didn't understand how much I needed them in my life until recently. I don't think I could face going back to how things were three years ago. The darkness, the loneliness, no laughter."

"Kate, the way I see it, Castle's about as close as you could get to dating a cop…without him actually _being_ a cop. In fact it's better than that. He get's your job, understands the passion you have for it, hell he's by your side for most of it. But at the end of the day he has this crazy life of his own, so he's not going to try and change who you are. He already loves you because of who you are."

"You sound just like him. How did you get to be so damn smart? You talk to dead people all day!"

"Yes, but they can't hear me, Kate. Can you? Don't let this one slip away. You'll hate yourself."

"I do hear you. I just need to get this case put to bed before…"

"What, you can put writer man to bed?" Asked Lanie, laughing at her friend.

"Oh, shut up! Are we done here?"

"Actually no. I haven't started the autopsy of our Jane Doe yet, but when I was removing her clothing I found this in her pocket." Lanie handed Kate a clear plastic evidence bag with a small piece of torn card inside.

"What is it?" Asked Kate, examining the scrap of paper.

"Some kind of invitation, I think. At least that's what it says along the top. But the way it's been torn looks like maybe someone was holding onto it when it was snatched."

Kate could make out the word _Invite_ and below that, the beginnings of yesterday's date had been calligraphied in black fountain pen ink. The ink was smudged where the victim, presumably, had held onto the card. "I'll get the lab to test this for prints. Lanie thanks. Give me a shout if you find anything else?"

"You know it. Oh and Kate, I only push you for your own good. You get that, right?"

"I do, Lanie. And thanks. I hear you. I do."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle was sitting on Kate's desk when she walked back into the bullpen, feet up on his chair, chatting to the guys.

"There she is. Good morning Detective. You're looking very lovely today." He said brightly, his eyes immediately searching out the outline of Kate's bra beneath her t-shirt.

"Castle, a word." Said Kate, deadpanning as she invited him to follow her out of the bullpen and down the hall.

Ryan and Esposito groaned, heading back to their seats, assuming Beckett was on the warpath again.

"Wonder what he's done this time, bro?" Said Esposito.

"Got to feel sorry for him. Some days he just has to look at her wrong and he gets it. Least it takes the heat off us, right." Added Ryan, fist bumping Espo.

"Get in here." She ordered, opening a door off the hallway.

"But I just got here. I can't have done something wrong already?" He protested. "Was it the thing I said about you looking lovely, because you do?"

"Just shut up and get inside, Castle."

Once the door closed behind them, Castle looked around the small space, taking in the layout of the room. It was shelved out and full of boxes. Boxes of envelopes, pens, folders, reams of paper and staples. He spun around to look at Kate, a smile breaking out on his face. "Is this…?"

"The stationery cupboard." She finished for him, grinning and nodding at the same time. She reached behind her and hit the light switch, throwing the room into near darkness. "Now come over here and let me prove to you that I am indeed wearing underwear."

Castle was over in a flash, reaching out to pull Kate towards him. He then pushed her back against the door, as she ran her hands up and down his back, her mouth now covering his. Their tongues did a desperate, passionate dance with one another, probing and sucking and biting relentlessly, while Castle's hands worked their way up her body and into her hair. Spinning them around, Kate forced Castle back against the wall, grinding her hips and her belly against him. He pulled her T-shirt out from the back of her jeans and ran his hands underneath it, over the smooth warm skin of her back, taking in the feel of her lacy bra and enjoying the sensation of his growing arousal as she thrust herself up against him.

Kate felt breathless and a little dizzy as she moved from his mouth to trail her lips and tongue down his neck and throat, enjoying the rough feel of his stubble as it bruised her lips. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she had to stop this before it went too far and someone noticed they were missing, or worse still walked in on them, but with Lanie's words ringing in her ears she found she didn't want to.

Finally it was Castle who managed to pull back from the edge of madness long enough to save them both. He grabbed her wrists as she started to undo the belt he was wearing round his jeans. "Kate, stop. I hate myself already for saying this, but you'll hate me even more if I don't. If that makes any sense? We have to stop…just for now."

"God, I know you're right." She groaned, leaning her cheek on his chest, "But you just feel so damn good."

He kissed her deeply again, his tongue invading her mouth, unable to stop himself from showing her how much her need for him excited him. But then he pulled away again and finding the light switch, sent them blinking back to reality. "I want to hear you tell me that again…really soon. But we'll get our asses fired if we stay in here much longer and while that won't make too much difference to me, since I don't officially work here. I'm going to have to be the adult for once Kate, for your sake. I'll go out first and you follow on. I can act like you told me off and then I'll go get us coffee from the break room to make it up to you. Sound good?"

"Sadly it sounds all too plausible. I'm a really horrible person. Promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that and you're anything but horrible." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now, re-tuck your shirt and fix your hair. You look kind of disheveled and slutty and way too sexy. Ryan and Esposito will make us in a second if you go out looking like that." And then, after checking the corridor was clear, he left the storeroom and headed back to Kate's desk, head hanging.

"What did you _do_, man?" Asked Esposito, as soon as he was seated.

"Yeah, looks like she got you good this time, Castle. Been a naughty boy?"

"Beckett seems to think so." Was all he could think to say, his lips still stinging from her ardent assault.

When Kate reappeared a couple of minutes later he stood up from his chair and keeping his eyes downcast, headed out to the break room. Esposito and Ryan followed him with their eyes and then spun back to look over at Beckett.

"Dude, looks kinda serious." Whispered Esposito. "Beckett's cleaning her computer screen…violently!"

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. What you think he did? Deep fried Twinkie?"

"Bro, you did _not_ just say that! If he went there again, I'm gonna smack him myself."

"Shhh, here he comes."

Castle walked back in to the bullpen, whistling, as he carried two cups of coffee to Kate's desk. "Detective thought you might like coffee."

"Castle, stop groveling. But thanks for the coffee. Now sit." She played out their cover for the boys' benefit. But then leaned in to whisper so only Castle could hear her, "Enough with the whistling, you're supposed to be upset!"

Kate called them all over to gather round the murder board after a few minutes of studiously ignoring Castle.

"Right guys, let's step it up. We've got four victims on our hands now. One of which remains unidentified. Lanie has her autopsy slated for this afternoon, but I want us to get onto her I.D. as soon as possible. Ryan you check with the guys manning the tip line, see if anything new has come in there. Esposito, if you could run Jane Doe's fingerprints and a description through Missing Persons. Castle, can you draft a release for the media on our latest victim; just a description, date, time and location she was found. Let's keep the manner of her death to ourselves for now. I'm going to speak to the Captain to see if he'll agree to let us use the media to get more information out there and I'm also going to ask if we can set up the surveillance cameras Castle suggested yesterday."

"Sounds good." Said Castle, pleased to be given a proper job, even if it wasn't real police work.

Kate went to speak to the Captain and left the boys to their assigned tasks. She banned Castle from using her computer, insisting he draft the press release longhand. The guys seemed to find this really funny and she shot them a glare on the way past to silence them.

Reappearing twenty minutes later, she headed straight back to her desk, but stopped in front of Castle's chair instead of sitting down. "Castle can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Kate, drawing him away from her desk so she could speak with him in private.

"Problem, Beckett? You run out of envelopes?" He winked at her.

"No, it's nothing like that. I…well it looks like you'll be getting that sleepover sooner than you'd hoped." She said, with false brightness. "Well, sort of…"

"Ooooo, how so Kate? You just couldn't wait any longer to see me in my pj's? I knew it!"

"Eh, not exactly. The Captain says we can't have the cameras at the playground, so we're going to have to do a bit of old fashioned surveillance ourselves."

"You mean like a stake-out? That is just so _cool_! When do we start?"

"Well, I thought you and I could take tonight, if you're free and then Ryan and Esposito can follow on tomorrow night."

"This is gonna be so great. Do we get binoculars…no, wait…night vision goggles?"

That was an easier sell than I thought, mused Kate, slightly alarmed by Castle's enthusiasm. "Castle you do know that cops _hate_ surveillance, right? Sitting for hours on end in a stuffy, uncomfortable car, embarrassing bathroom breaks, boredom, fighting sleep…"

"Oh, don't be so glass half empty Detective. I see me and my girl, in a hot steamy car, plenty of alone time, a dark deserted street…"

"Castle, you said stake-out, right? I _heard_ stake-out…not make-out! You got it? We'll be _working."_

"Yes, of course. We'll be working. Got it."

"Great. Now I'll go break the good news to the guys."

"Oh Kate?"

"What?" She asked, walking back towards him.

"You couldn't wear a skirt?" He winked at her appalled expression.

"You're right…I couldn't!" She said, rolling her eyes. Her enthusiasm for tonight's project on the wane already.

After a quick lunch at their desks so they could keep working, Kate decided it was time to send Castle home.

"We need to be fresh for tonight. So why don't you call it a day Castle. Go home, get some rest, a shower and I'll pick you up at 8pm."

"What about you?"

"I'll head out in a little while. Got a few more calls to make. Don't worry, I'll take my own advice. Now scoot. I don't need a nurse maid, Castle."

"If you're sure. I'll see you at 8pm then."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate left the office an hour later, managing to sleep for just a couple of hours at home, despite her insomnia the night before. She hated sleeping during the day, so eventually she just got up to read for a bit, then showered and got dressed.

Needing to be comfortable for the next several hours stuck in her car, Kate chose her softest pair of Levi's and a white cami which she topped with a navy linen scoop neck t-shirt.

She made herself a sandwich and ate it slowly while surfing channels on her TV. The clock ticked round incredibly sluggishly, seconds dragging by until she could at last leave to head to Castle's loft.

When she finally pulled up outside his building, she decided just to call him to let him know she was downstairs. Running into Martha again, after the previous morning's embarrassing encounter, was more than she could face right now. Castle made his way down to the street a couple of minutes later, carrying something heavy towards the car.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Kate, as Castle hefted a blue and white cooler into the back of Kate's Crown Vic.

"Just a little something to keep us going."

"You packed snacks…for a stake-out? What _is_ all this stuff, Castle?" Kate rooted around in the cooler, growing more incredulous the more she discovered. "Cheez Doodles, Reece's Peanut Butter Cups, Hershey's Kisses, trail mix, bananas, bottled water…you packed a midnight feast to take to a crime scene?"

"Well you _did_ try and sell me this gig as a sleepover, remember? So…a little nourishment won't go amiss."

"Nourishment?" She snorted. "When did Cheez Doodles become one of your 5 a Day? Actually, what food group do these things even belong to?"

"The bananas and water are for you Detective. I wouldn't want your ass to get any bigger on my…" he trailed off as he realized that Kate was staring at him with one eyebrow arched. She looked really scary. "I, um…I think we should maybe just go…now. Before you throw me from your moving vehicle. But I should also clarify, about your ass, it's…oh god…"

Kate pinched his ear. "Castle, just stop talking."

"Right. Got it."

They drove in silence the rest of the way to SoHo. Kate pulled the car into Thompson Street, since the lower edge of the park would give them a better view of the yard. Gingko trees lined the sidewalk in front of the basketball and softball courts, giving them some cover, and a good angle on the restroom block.

"So you sleep much?" Asked Castle, beginning to wonder if Kate's snarky attitude to his snack box might be due to tiredness.

"No. You?"

"A Bit. Until my mother came home with one of her theater friends and started mixing Martinis. Their raucous laughter woke me up. I'm no good at sleeping during the day. It seems wrong somehow. Like I'm supposed to be sick or something."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It always makes me feel guilty. Like I should be doing something else."

"We could have been guilty together. What a missed opportunity!" Said Castle, sliding a hand up Kate's thigh.

"Okay, I didn't think I'd have to say this so early. But we need a few rules for tonight."

"Stake-out rules?" Said Castle, eagerly.

"You and me rules…on a stake-out. There will be no touching, no stroking, definitely no kissing…and Castle, stop that…no pouting either!" She laughed at the look on his face, swatting him on the arm. "It's for your own good. We're in a confined space…alone. After today's steamy little session in the closet at work, I…well let's just say I don't need much provocation. So, help me out here, partner. We need to work tonight. It's important. People have died. Look at me." She said, laughing again at his crestfallen expression. "Are you with me on this one?"

"Yes, Detective." He said, reluctantly. "But you owe me."

"And I will pay in full…when we solve this case. Now watch the playground and tell me if you see anything. We'll take it in shifts. Ten minutes and then give your eyes a break."

After an hour and a half, Castle started shifting in his seat.

"What's the matter? Got ants in your pants or something, Castle?"

"No, I need to go pee."

"You need the bathroom already? I never figured your bladder would be smaller than mine, Castle. But let's not turn this into a pissing contest." Said Kate laughing at her own joke.

"Actually, I hydrated before I got here." He said rather prissily.

"You _what_…you _hydrated_? Castle, Crime Fiction 101 might be Murder Never Sleeps. But Surveillance 101 is don't drink more than you can hold in a cup! Open the glove box, there's your cup" Said Kate indicating an empty paper coffee cup.

"You want me to go in _that_?"

"Yeah, it's clean. You got a problem with that? What you shy all of a sudden?"

"Shy? No! I just…Kate can we not talk about this now."

"Well unless you're planning on holding it for the next few _hours_, Castle. You'd better make friends with the cup."

"I have a better suggestion, one that will let me keep my dignity in tact and keep some semblance of mystery in our relationship. I'm going to stretch my legs. There's a late night bar round the corner. I won't be long. You good here on your own?"

"Eh, me? Yeah, I'm good. I'm the one with the gun remember? Just don't be long and be…_discreet!_"

Castle had been gone for about five minutes when his cell phone started to ring. Kate could tell from the ringtone that it was Alexis.

"Daaad?" Said the panicked, shaky voice at the end of the line.

"Alexis? It's Kate. Honey what's wrong?"

"Where's my dad?"

"He's…uh…on a bathroom break Lex. Are you okay?"

"I don't feel good Kate. My side hurts and I've been sick."

"Which side sweetie? Describe the pain for me?"

"My right side, low down. It was just a dull ache to start with so I thought it was a stitch from gym practice, but it didn't go away and now it's much sharper and it hurts when I touch my side. Kate I feel really nauseous and I'm shivery too. What's wrong with me?"

"Okay, now listen to me. You're at Paige's right? Uptown. Alexis I want you to get Paige's mom and dad to take you to the ER at Lennox Hill Hospital. Your dad and I will meet you there. I need you to be brave right now and get them to hurry. I'm not a doctor but it could be your appendix sweetie. So best we get you there soon so they can check you over. Okay?"

"Okay, but please hurry, Kate. I'm scared."

"Just try to relax sweetheart. We'll be with you soon. Everything's going to be fine. I promise. Oh and Alexis?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to tell the doctors you're allergic to penicillin."

"How did you…?"

"Your dad, Lex. I think he programmed your blood type into my phone too!" Kate laughed, trying to distract Alexis from her pain.

"Will you tell my dad I love him and not to worry? Thanks Kate."

"Okay. But you'll be able to tell him yourself in no time. Now go."

Kate looked in the rear view mirror, but there was still no sign of Castle and she had no idea which late night bar he might have gone to. Of all the times! She thought, picking up her own cell to call Ryan.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry to call you on your night off, but we have a bit of situation here in SoHo."

"You get some action? Did our guy show up?"

"No, it's Alexis. She just called with what sounds like appendicitis. She's staying with a friend Uptown, so I've told her to get the parents to take her to Lennox Hill, but Castle and I are going to have to head up there to meet them. Can you get someone down here to cover for us?"

"No problem, Beckett. You go. Take care of Castle's kid. Javi and I will sort out the rest."

"Thanks Kevin. Now if I could only find Castle, we could be on our way."

"What? Where is he? Is he not with you?"

"He went to answer the call of nature and seems to have disappeared. Said he was going to some late night bar, after he refused to use the coffee cup I offered him. He's going to be frantic when he gets back here and realizes what's going on."

"Call me back if he doesn't show in ten minutes and we'll get some Unis on it. But let me know how Alexis is later, when you get a chance. I'll bring Montgomery up to speed in the morning, Beckett."

"Thanks Kevin. I really appreciate that. Oh, thank god, here he comes. Better go."

Kate could suddenly see Castle round the corner from Spring Street, walking jauntily along the sidewalk without a care in the world. Her heart clenched at the thought of the worry she was about to bring down on him. Deep breath.

"Castle, jump in. We have to go."

"Why? What happened? You need a bathroom break now too?"

"No, Alexis called…your cell, you left it behind. She's sick. I think it could be her appendix."

"What? My god Kate, what did she say?"

Kate squeezed his hand, to reassure him. "She said she feels nauseous and she's been sick already. The pain is in her lower right side, dull at first but getting sharper. Oh and sounds like she has a fever too. I told her to get Paige's parents to take her to Lennox Hill ER and we'd meet them there. I told her to hurry."

"How did she sound? Was she upset? How could I have missed _that_ call?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"She's scared, but I told her everything would be fine. You weren't to know she wasn't well. She thought it was a stitch in her side from gym practice. But we should get going, so buckle up. If the traffic's heavy, we can throw the lights on."

"Thank you."

"Just buckle up. And no complaining about my driving, Rick."

"Oh god, penicillin. She's allergic! They won't know."

"Already on it. I reminded Alexis to tell the doctors when she gets there. Now try to relax. It will be fine." Said Kate, with a lot more confidence that she felt. "Alexis said to tell you that she loves you and that you shouldn't worry. So take her advice. She's a smart kid."

Kate drove along Thompson Street, turning right into Broome and then right again onto 6th Avenue. The traffic was relatively light until they hit Bryant Park and then it slowed down a bit through Midtown. Castle fidgeted with his phone and then his watch as Kate drove, occasionally running his hand through his hair in silent frustration. Kate reached across and put her hand on his leg, to still its jiggling rhythm. "She'll be okay, you know."

"Yeah, thanks to you. Look at me I'm a useless wreck. First of all I wasn't there to take her call and then…"

Kate shushed him. "But _I_ was. So, no harm done. Stop beating yourself up, Rick. She's going to need you to be strong and comforting when we get there. So start practicing your confident parent face."

Castle smiled weakly and lifted her hand to kiss her fingertips. "You're amazing. You know that. Every day you remind me more why I love you."

"Thank you. But really, it's no big deal."

"Kate it is to me. You took charge of my kid when I wasn't there. You didn't panic. I know you'll have made her feel better. You are just amazing. You'd make a great mom, you know that?"

Kate frowned, and tried to focus on her driving. This was one discussion she wasn't ready for and certainly not right now. When she realized Castle was still looking at her she said quietly, "Let's just fix your girl, okay? She's all that's important right now."

They turned off 6th onto West 56th Street, continuing on for three blocks until they hit Park Avenue. Traffic was heavier there, but flowing well, so they kept moving. All the stoplights were with them as Kate turned left and started driving north again, catching glimpses of the Park off to their left, as they drove the last twenty-odd blocks to the hospital.

Pulling up in front of the ER entrance, Kate reached across and opened Castle's door. "You go on in. I'll park the car and come find you. Go!" She pushed him slightly to jolt him from his dazed state. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, before exiting the car and running inside.

As Kate walked into the ER reception minutes later, she was puzzled to see Castle still standing at the front desk. "Where's Alexis? Why aren't you with her?"

"They won't let me through. They need me to fill out paperwork. But I want her to know I'm here, Kate. I need to see her." He said, looking more and more frantic.

Kate put a hand on his shoulder, letting it slip down to his back, which she briefly rubbed to reassure him. Then stepping round him, she called over to the nurse who had her back to the reception desk. "Excuse me, Miss? Who's in charge here?"

"I am." Came the lazy reply. "Who's askin'?"

"That would be me." Said Kate, in her most officious voice. "We need to get in to see Mr. Castle's daughter. Alexis Harper Castle? She was brought in with suspected appendicitis. What's taking so long?"

"Need the paperwork Miss." Said the surly nurse. "No paperwork, no entry."

Kate's blood started to boil now at the nurse's attitude, so she leaned over the counter and pulling out her police badge she said quietly, "What about this? Will this do?"

The nurse stared her down for a second, but then seemed to think better of it. "Follow me. But bring the clipboard with you. I still need that paperwork."

"Thank you and you will get it." Said Kate with controlled, mock-politeness. "But wasn't that easier Nurse…Parker." She said, reading the woman's badge. Kate took Castle's hand as they followed the nurse through a set of double doors to the ER triage area, pulling him along with her.

Paige jumped up from the orange plastic chair she had been sitting in and hurried over to meet them. The girl was wearing her pajamas, with an Abercrombie and Fitch hooded sweatshirt over the top, and she looked slightly tearful. Her parents rose to come and join them.

"Tom, Helen. Thanks so much for bringing Alexis in. How's she doing?"

"Hi Rick and you must be…?" Paige's mother held out her hand towards Kate, the nosy question on her lips.

"Sorry, this is my…this is Kate. Detective Kate Beckett." Said Castle and Kate felt her heart sink for him just a little. She was his _what_? He didn't seem to know what to say and that was probably Kate's fault. The woman just looked so brazen, putting him on the spot, no doubt hoping for some gossip she could share with the other moms.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands for once, she went forward to greet Helen and Tom, adding, "Hi, I'm Rick's girlfriend. I don't think we've had the pleasure. It's great to meet you both. Paige is a lovely girl."

The rest of the conversation passed in a bit of a blur for Castle. He had heard Kate tell Paige's parents that she was his girlfriend. He vaguely heard Paige recount Alexis' symptoms and then he felt Kate slip her arm around his shoulders as she guided him towards the surgical prep area where Alexis was currently being looked after.

Kate thanked the couple for bringing Alexis in and promised to call Paige with an update once they knew more about Alexis' condition.

"Come on. We can go through and see her now. She's being prepped for surgery, so if we hurry we can get there before they put her to sleep." Kate said gently, concerned at Castle's apparent lack of awareness. He seemed spaced out, but she was sure he would come around once he saw his daughter.

"There's my girl." Said Castle, hurrying over to the curtained area where Alexis was lying on a gurney. Her red hair was concealed beneath a blue surgical cap and she looked even paler than usual, lying back beneath a thin hospital blanket.

She smiled weakly at them, as Kate hung back at the edge of the cubicle, to give them privacy. "Dad, Kate you came." Said Alexis, smiling at both of them.

"We wouldn't have missed it pumpkin. How're you feeling? Kate said you weren't doing so good."

"I'm better now you're here. But they said they have to take my appendix out, dad. I'll have a scar." As she said this she looked over at Kate, who took it as her cue to come round to the side of Alexis' bed.

Taking the girl's hand, Kate said, "Lex, it'll be tiny. They use keyhole surgery to remove your appendix these days. The scar will heal up nicely and you'll have a great story to tell at your next sleepover. Remind me to show you a few of my scars sometime. They give you character, my mom used to say. So don't worry, sweetie. It'll be over before you know it."

"Thanks Kate." Said Alexis, relaxing more into her pillow, as the anesthesiologist arrived at her bedside.

The Doctor explained that they were ready to take Alexis through for surgery and that the operation should be over in an hour or less. He then chatted to Alexis to distract her as he administered the general anesthetic drug Propofol through the cannula that had been inserted into the back of Alexis' hand. Castle leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, smiling his best brave dad smile at her, as the girl's eyes slowly drifted shut and she went under.

Two O.R. nurses came forward to wheel the gurney through the plastic doors at the end of the corridor that led into the Operating Room and then suddenly Rick and Kate were alone, watching his daughter disappear from view.

"Right, coffee then paperwork." Said Kate, deciding she still needed to take charge. "Let's get this filled out before Nurse Ratched comes looking for us again."

She guided them through to the O.R. waiting room and went off in search of coffee. When she returned minutes later, Castle was still sitting staring unseeing at the forms in front of him, no further forward than when Kate had left. "Here, drink this." She said, sitting down beside him and putting her arm around his shoulder. "I don't know what dark place you've gone to right now, but you need to listen to me when I tell you she is going to be fine. They do hundreds of these procedures a year and her appendix hasn't ruptured, so it should be perfectly straightforward. I wouldn't says these things if I didn't believe them. Do you hear me, Rick?"

"Yes, Kate I hear you. It's just…" He put his head in his hands, the clipboard sliding to the floor between them.

"It's just she's your baby. I know. I know." Said Kate pulling him into her arms. She held on to him tightly for a couple of minutes, rubbing his back and stroking his hair and whispering soothing words into his ear, until he was able to sit back up and drink his coffee.

Lifting the hospital forms back up off the floor, Kate said, "Well, if there's one thing I'm good for as a cop, it's filling out paperwork. So, I'll do what I can with these if you can help me fill in the blanks. Deal?"

"Deal, Detective." Said Castle, becoming a little more like his usual self.

After ten minutes or so of scribbling, Kate was nearly finished when Nurse Parker reappeared, hands on hips.

"You nearly done with those forms Mr. Castle? Only I'm going off shift soon."

Castle fixed her with a steely stare and replied, "My girlfriend is almost finished filling them out. We'll bring them round to your station in a couple of minutes."

Kate looked up at him, trying to read his face and gauge his emotions. "I'm sorry about the girlfriend thing with Paige's parents. That woman, she…it just seemed like a good idea at..."

But before Kate could finished speaking Castle leaned over and, cupping her face in his hands, placed his lips softly, but firmly on hers, drawing her into the sweetest, most sincere kiss.

"What was that for?" Asked Kate, when he pulled away.

"For being my rock tonight. For taking care of my daughter. For being here with me, like it's the only place you should be. For just being you, Kate Beckett. My girlfriend." He smiled as he said it, actually he beamed and Kate didn't mind one little bit, because it was the most normal he had looked all night.

"My pleasure." Said Kate simply, taking his hand and holding it between her own.

They sat quietly like that for another half hour and then the O.R. doors swung open and the on-call surgeon walked towards them pulling off his surgical cap.

"Mr. Castle?"

"Yes, that's me," said Castle, standing to shake the man's hand, "and this is my girlfriend, Kate. How is she? How's Alexis?" He asked, anxious once more.

"She's doing fine, Mr. Castle. We're going to move her into recovery in the next five minutes and you can see her there. But the operation to remove her appendix was straightforward. Although there were no signs of infection, her appendix was enlarged, so we were lucky we caught it in time. She'll be sore for a few days and she may need help with bathing and dressing at first."

Turning to address Kate, who had been listening and nodding along to all of his pronouncements, he said, "Get her back to eating solid food as soon as you can. A low fat diet, with a good amount of fiber is essential to get her system working again and make sure she keeps up her fluids. Water or juice is fine. Prune juice if she gets constipated."

Kate thought to interrupt the surgeon to tell him that it would be Castle who would be looking after Alexis at home and not her, but then it sounded kind of churlish when she ran it through her head, so she remained silent and nodded along.

"I'll write her a prescription for Vicodin, but if they make her nauseated, you can switch to Tylenol or Advil. The nurse can give her some replacement dressings to take home too so she can keep the wound dry for a few days. The sutures are dissolving and the steri-strips can come off after five days. Make an appointment with her pediatrician for a follow-up in two weeks. Any problems in the meantime, call my office." He said, handing Kate his card and then shaking hands with both of them.

Once he had gone, Kate turned to Castle and said, "Did you get all of that, Rick?" Then added, "Or any of it?" as she took in his bemused expression.

"Huh?" was all he managed to say. Then, "She's okay. My girl is okay!" And he kissed Kate hard on the lips.

"Right, let's go find her in recovery and I'll write down the list of things the surgeon just told you before I forget. Then I must go and phone Ryan, Paige and your mother. God Rick, your mother! Does she even know we're here?"

"No, I guess not. Unless you called her? How does Ryan know?"

"I had to call Ryan right after Alexis phoned to get him to take over our surveillance op. He said he'd speak to Captain Montgomery this morning," as she looked at her father's watch she realized it was already 4am and she suddenly felt exhausted, "and fill him in on the change of plan."

"What would I do without you? Honestly, woman you are a dream. I'd forgotten all about the surveillance. My first stake-out and I didn't even make it through the night. What a wuss!"

"Eh, we had extenuating circumstances to deal with. I'm sure there'll be more stake-outs, so don't worry about that. Let's go and see Lex and then I think I'll head home for some shut-eye, if you don't mind. So I can get back in to the precinct later this morning to relieve the guys."

Castle didn't answer her. He just squeezed her hand and looked a little troubled. When they next saw Alexis she was just coming round and she reached up to tug at the oxygen mask covering her face, trying to pull it off. Kate stepped up to the head of the bed, leaning down to calm her, she said, "Alexis, honey? The oxygen mask is there to help you breath. Just relax for a few minutes and let yourself come to. Nice shallow breaths. Your dad's right here." She reached up to gently pull the stretchy blue surgical cap off the girl's head, freeing her beautiful red hair across the pillow.

Castle followed Kate round to the same side of the bed so Alexis wouldn't have to look both ways to see them. He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging her tired muscles. "Hey pumpkin. Did you have a nice sleep?" Alexis opened her eyes and smiled groggily up at them. It was the best view Richard Castle had seen all day. "Just do as Kate says, sweetie, and rest for a bit. Doctor says you can get out later today and then we'll get you home and on the mend."

Kate stepped away from the bed to leave Castle alone with his daughter. "I'll go make those calls now and then I'll be right back. I'm thinking I'll text Paige at this hour and maybe leave your mother until after 7am. What do you think? Will she be mad?"

"Sounds perfect. No sense waking her. Thank you…again. Don't be long?"

Once Kate had filled Ryan in on Alexis' progress and sent an update by text to Paige, she wandered back into the recovery room to find Castle sitting by Alexis' bed, eyes closed, as both father and daughter slept. Kate observed them for a minute or so, marveling at the similarities between them and the bond that set them apart.

Alexis opened her eyes first, silently taking in Kate watching her dad. "Kate?" She said quietly, her throat still scratchy from the anesthetic.

"Hey, Lex. What do you need? Can I get you some ice chips or a glass of water?"

"No, I'm fine. But can you look after my dad? I think he's exhausted." She said, smiling weakly as she looked down at her sleeping father. "Can you maybe take him home for a few hours. The nurse said I won't be discharged until this afternoon and I know he won't leave if I tell him to, but he listens to you. Please Kate?"

"I'll see what I can do. But your dad can be pretty stubborn when it comes to you."

"Thanks. And can I ask you one more favor?"

"Shoot, anything." Said Kate, not realizing what she was about to get herself into.

"Could you come stay with us for a few days? Just until I'm on my feet again? Dad will want to stay home and look after me, but he'll also want to be out helping you at work and I don't want him to feel torn in two. If you're staying at the loft you can update him on the case and spend time with him after work and it'll make him happy and oh Kate, will you please? Otherwise he'll suffocate me and I know he won't ask you himself. So please say yes."

Kate didn't know what to say. She hated to refuse Alexis this request, but since it hadn't come from Castle, she didn't want to overstep and muscle in where she wasn't wanted. But on the other hand, she knew she probably had a better understanding of the post-op care Alexis needed, since Castle clearly hadn't taken in any of the surgeon's instructions before.

"Ask your dad." She said after a few moments thought. "If he wants me to do that, then with a face as angelic as yours, how could I refuse?"

"Yey!" Said Alexis. "I know he'll say yes. Thanks Kate."

"Thanks Kate, what?" Asked Castle, finally opening his eyes after Alexis's little squeak.

"Kate's moving in with us for a few days, until I'm better. If that's okay with you dad? Can she, please?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking, sweetie. It's really up to Kate. I'd love to have her come stay with us, but you really shouldn't put her on the spot, Alexis."

"She didn't." Said Kate, stepping in to clarify the discussion. "I'd love to help out, when I can, and being under the same roof does sort of makes sense with this case we have open right now. It's so full on I'll only get to see you when I'm not working and that could be pretty erratic for a while. So, if you don't mind having a house guest come part time nurse maid, then I'm at your disposal."

Castle's face broke into the widest grin and he pulled Kate down into his lap, making Alexis giggle.

"Oh there was one condition dad."

"What's that pumpkin?" Said Castle, eyeing his daughter suspiciously.

"That you agree to let Kate take you home now for a few hours rest and then come back and pick me up later. You look worse than I do and I've just been through surgery!" She said a little bossily.

"Both of you are going to be insufferable bullies, aren't you? I'll be begging for mercy after a week of this."

"Castle, just shut up and let's get your sorry ass out of here so your daughter can get some sleep."

"You tell him Kate!"

"Oh, _you tell him Kate_, is it? You're getting better already, Miss. I'll see you this afternoon then. I'll bring you some pj's to wear home."

"Thanks dad. Bye Kate. Thank you for everything. See you at home." She was smiling brightly now.

Kate leaned down to kiss Alexis on the forehead. "Bye Lex. I'm glad to see you looking so well. You gave us a scare. Get some sleep and I'll see you tonight."

As Kate and Castle walked out of the hospital together, he slipped his arm around her shoulders. Kate wearily put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm exhausted. You must be too." Said Kate.

"Actually, I feel better than I have in hours." Said Castle, smiling down at her. "I get to have my two favorite girls under the same roof for a change. Sleepover central!" He laughed.

"Eh…about that." Said Kate, stopping dead in her tracks in the middle of the parking lot. "Alexis kind of ambushed me, so if you're having any second thoughts about me staying I completely understand."

"Oh, I have plenty of thoughts," he grinned suggestively at her, wrapping his arms around her waist so they were facing one another, "but none of them involve you _not_ staying with me, Kate."

"Okay." She said slowly. "Well in that case, I think we're going to need some new ground rules."

"Like the stake-out rules?" He groaned.

"Exactly like that. Your daughter is in recovery, your mother lives under the same roof, we will just have to keep our hands to ourselves and get this thing under control for the foreseeable. Agreed?"

"I'm _not_ agreeing to that…on the grounds that it may later incriminate me, Detective." He laughed at Kate's frustrated expression.

"I _knew_ this was a bad idea."

"Kate. Will you stop worrying? Everything will be fine. What's the worst that can happen? You loose complete control and take me over the kitchen counter?" He laughed, seeing Kate's horrified expression.

"Oh yeah, and then your mother walks in on us and just pretends like nothing's going on. I'm serious Richard. You will not use this as an excuse to embarrass me in front of your family. Decorum at all times, or I move out as fast as I move in. Capice?"

"I'll try. You try. We'll see how we get on. But I'm _not_ promising that I won't touch you or kiss you or whatever else was on your little spoil sport list earlier. I'm human Kate…and you're my hot, sexy girlfriend." He pulled her even closer against him and started kissing her neck, just below her ear.

"God, please stop that or I'm likely to throw you over the hood of my car and take you right here. This is going to be a disaster. If we're still speaking to one another after this is over it will be a miracle. Now let me drop you home and then I'll go pack a few things at my apartment and get a couple of hours sleep before I head into work."

"But you're exhausted Kate. It's 4.30am."

"And the sooner I get these things done, the sooner I can join you at home." She said, smiling now with the warm thought of home and Castle rolled into one.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that long chapter. I had to make up names for Paige's parents since I'm not sure if we've ever met them on the show.**

**I'd love to hear your feedback. Positive or negative. So please send me a review. Good ones make me do a happy dance!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So Alexis has been rushed to hospital and then had an emergency appendectomy. Kate has agreed to move into the loft to help look after her, at Alexis' request, while she juggles the serial killer case. We pick up the story as she gets ready to head into work after a couple of hours sleep.**

**Some fluff and fun with Lanie and a bit of angst as Kate deals with the changes moving in will mean for her relationship with Castle.**

**Disclaimer: You know I own nothing. Just borrowing for now.**

**Chapter 15**

Kate unlocked the door to her apartment twenty minutes later. Dropping her bag and her keys on the kitchen counter she opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. Checking it was still in date, she poured herself a glass and stood quietly drinking down the cold liquid. Her neck ached and her eyes felt blurry and dry. Kicking off her boots she wandered through to the bedroom and slumped down on the bed intending to lie down for just a second or two.

Nearly two hours later she was woken by the sound of her intercom buzzer. She sat up and checked her father's watch, groaning at the time. When she finally got to the front door to check who was downstairs, the intercom just hissed and crackled with empty static. Whoever it was had obviously just pushed a few buttons to get admitted to the building. She made a mental note to speak to the Super about security and then padded back through to the bathroom.

Stripping off the clothes she'd been wearing for the last twelve hours she turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Stepping into its cleansing stream, Kate luxuriated in the feel of the hot liquid running in rivulets across her shoulders, down her back and over her buttocks before running the length of her legs. Some of the tension slipped out of her muscles with the heat of the water and the building steam, relaxing her after the long, stressful night.

She tipped her face up to allow the water to run over her closed eyelids and down her cheeks. An image from last night sprung into her mind of Castle's hands cupping her face after he'd told the nurse she was his girlfriend. He'd seemed so relieved to finally have a label to put on her and by implication on them, she supposed. Kate felt her stomach clench at the slight claustrophobia that development brought with it. But then she reasoned it wasn't really his fault. She'd brought it on herself when she'd decided to take on Paige's mom in the yummy mommy stare-down. She'd gone in to bat on Castle's behalf and only succeeded in adding fuel to the school gate gossip mill. She cringed at the memory. At least she'd never have to face them down at a PTA meeting.

Thinking of herself as Richard Castle's girlfriend was one disturbing internal discussion she was going to have to table for another day because she couldn't face the ramifications it might hold for her right now.

She groaned, shutting off the water once she'd rinsed the conditioner from her hair. Who was she kidding? She was about to move in with the guy. We _are_ doing everything backwards goddammit, she thought, her mind going back to the night at his loft after their first fight. He's reeling me in like a fish on a line!

No matter that it was Alexis who had begged her to move in, Kate placed the blame squarely at Castle's feet. She had been tired and emotionally exhausted after propping him up all night at the hospital and he'd caught her at a weak moment. That was all there was to it. She'd just have to call him and tell him she couldn't move in after all.

She looked around for her phone. But as she began to compose the conversation in her head all she could hear was Alexis, saying, _It'll make him happy…Kate please say yes?_ Ahhh, Kate screamed in frustration. That family! They were starting to have her wound round their little finger. How had this even happened? Had she let this happen? Deep breaths.

Once she had dried off and dressed for work, she pulled her weekend bag from the depths of her closet and started to throw in a few essentials. Underwear, yoga pants and sweats, a pile of freshly laundered t-shirts and cotton tank tops, some shirts for work, her NYPD hoodie, sports socks, sneakers, a couple of pairs of dress pants… Her bag was starting to look rather full and feel a little heavy. God, Kate groaned, he's going to think I'm moving in permanently! She could already see the excitement in his eyes and it filled her with mixed emotions; some excitement of her own, but mostly terror. Terror at feeling trapped into a new level of assumed commitment to him and dread at the harm living so closely together might do to them in the long run. The urge to flee was almost visceral and she had to fight the panic that was rising in her chest.

Her phone rang, pulling her back from the edge. "Beckett?"

"Hey Beckett, it's Ryan. How's Alexis?"

"Hi Ryan. She's still at the hospital, but doing fine thanks." Said Kate, wondering, when did this become my responsibility? "They're discharging her this afternoon. Castle's going back to pick her up. I was just about to leave for the precinct. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, quiet night last night. You guys missed nothing. Our sicko was a no-show. Karpowski and Stagner took over the surveillance. Esposito and I just got in here. Captain's going a bit crazy over the body count. Pressure from the higher-ups. Just wanted to warn you he's on the war path."

"Thanks Ryan. I appreciate it. I'll see you in twenty."

Kate jogged to the bathroom and grabbed the toiletry items she'd need for the next few days, sweeping her make-up into a cosmetic bag, adding her hairbrush and some ponytail holders. Walking over to her nightstand she opened the drawer to retrieve her birth control pills, burying the pale pink plastic clamshell case at the bottom of her holdall, away from prying eyes. The previously unforeseen ramifications of moving in with the Castles were unfolding before her. So many layers of carefully preserved and protected privacy were going to be stripped away over the next few days. Kate felt exposed at the very thought. Lines blurred.

She emptied the few perishable items left in her, nearly bare, refrigerator into a Hefty trash bag, pouring the remainder of the milk down the sink. A final sweep of her apartment and she reasoned that she was ready to go. No sense delaying anymore. Life was waiting, whether she was ready or not.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate's cell phone rang as she stepped off the elevator onto the Homicide floor. It was Castle. She steeled herself for the conversation hoping things weren't about to get weird between them.

"Hey Castle. What's up? Alexis okay?"

"Hi Kate, yeah I just spoke to the staff nurse. She's been sleeping mostly and she managed some breakfast. I'm going to pick her up in a few hours. How're you?"

"I'm good. Got a couple of hours sleep myself. I just arrived at the precinct. What about you? Sleep some?"

"Passed out would be the more accurate description, fully clothed, on my bed. Exhausted doesn't begin to cover it."

Kate smiled at the mirror image Castle had just described, wondering if she should share her identical experience with him, but then thinking better of it. "It was a difficult night for you. I'm not surprised you were so tired."

"That's kind of why I'm calling Kate. I just wanted to thank you again for taking care of both of us, me _and_ Alexis, last night. If you hadn't caught her appendicitis so quickly…well I hate to think what might have happened to her. You saved her life, Kate. I owe you, big time."

"No, you _really_ don't Castle." Said Kate, uncomfortable with the deep felt gratitude he was sending her way and worried by thoughts of the many expansive and potentially embarrassing ways the man could find to thank her. "Anyone would have done the same. It was some advice over the phone. Really no big deal."

"Detective, will you drop the bravado for one second and just let me thank you properly. What you did was _way_ more than a phone call. I couldn't have got through last night without you and more than that, I'm glad I didn't have to. You had my back and I, we both, appreciate it. So, let me cook you dinner tonight when you get in from work to say thank you?"

"Okay." Kate realized she was going to have to resign herself to accepting Castle's selfless acts of generosity or she'd be battling him constantly. "Can I call you later to let you know how my day's panning out? I'm not at my desk yet but when Ryan called this morning he said the Captain was on the warpath, so I'm going to have to get back to you on that once I see what's ahead."

"That would be swell. Have a great day, Kate. If I think of any crazy theories I'll text you." He laughed as Kate groaned down the phone. "I look forward to seeing you, _at home_, tonight." He added extra emphasis to the words _at home_ and Kate's stomach flipped over. Deep breaths.

"You have a good day too. Kiss Alexis for me when you see her. Bye Rick." She hung up the phone, a smile stealing across her face.

Ryan and Esposito were sifting through piles of paperwork on their respective desks when Kate walked into the bullpen.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Morning boss. Just reading through the _useless_," hissed Ryan for extra emphasis, "piles of crap the switchboard call tips!" He scattered a bundle of the so-called Tip Slips across this desk.

"Not going so well, huh?" Said Kate, sympathetically.

"We don't even have an I.D. on our Jane Doe yet. Captain's going nuts."

"Did you get anything in CODIS from the DNA sample Lanie provided?"

"No. No hits against the Forensic Index, or Missing Persons. We wouldn't expect her to show up in the Convicted Offender Index, but you never know, so I ran that too. Nada."

"I'm going to have to speak to the Captain again about running the press statement Castle drafted yesterday. If our Jane Doe lives alone it could be days before someone misses her. She could be our missing link. I don't think we can keep this one secret much longer. Keep working through those tip line transcripts till I get back." Said Kate, heading off to speak to Captain Montgomery.

When she entered his office Montgomery was on the phone, but he gestured for Kate to sit. Finishing up the call he slammed the receiver into the phone's cradle, causing Kate to jump and look at him wide-eyed.

"Sir? Is there a problem?"

"Goddamn press are sniffing around our SoHo Strangler case. I don't know how much longer we can keep the latest DB off the front pages Beckett. Where we at on identifying our Jane Doe?"

"Sir that's why I wanted to talk to you. We've got nothing from CODIS, no new Missing Person reports have come in with anything close to our victim's description and we're running low on options at this point. I think we need to bite the bullet and release her description to the media. Castle drafted a press release yesterday. Can I run it by you and get your approval to use it?"

"Let me see it Beckett and I'll consider releasing it to a trusted media source. I don't want every hack in the city ghoulishly talking this one up."

"Great. I'll type it up and have it into you in ten minutes."

"How's Castle's kid?" Asked the Captain as Kate got up to leave.

"She's doing well, thanks. Getting out of hospital this afternoon. Castle will be out for a few days while he look after her. But I'll keep him in the loop." Said Kate, not wanting to reveal anymore of their domestic setup than she had to.

She left the Captain's office silently berating herself for having refused to let Castle use her computer yesterday. That would have made things a whole lot quicker. As it was she would now have to type up his longhand draft before she could pass it into the Captain for approval. She decided coffee was what she needed then she'd sit down and type.

Fishing the draft press release out from a pile of paperwork in her in-tray, Kate got a familiar frisson from seeing the author's handwriting on the page. Such an individual thing, handwriting; so personal and instructive, she thought.

Looking closely at the piece of paper, she rested the tip of her index finger on the first word he'd written and let it follow the cursive script across the page, feeling the indentation his pen had made on the paper, the pressure he'd applied.

Kate Beckett, you did _not_ just do that? She chided herself, embarrassed at her own sentimentality. The man was a menace and he wasn't even _here_! She started typing furiously now to focus her attention anywhere but on Richard Castle. But as she bashed out the press release on her keyboard her eyes drifted to the end of the last paragraph. Below the final sentence, in smaller curling letters, it read, _To My Kate, words are never enough. RC_

Kate's eyes stared at the personal note, her breath catching in her throat. Her immediate panic was that someone else would see it. My god, what if she'd just handed the draft to the Captain? Castle was toast when she saw him, sweet message or not.

She finished up the document and then considered shredding or even burning the original. But her sentimentality got the better of her again and she slipped the single sheet of paper into a file in her bottom drawer where she kept some of the paperwork related to her mother's murder. She closed the drawer again and shook her head.

The Captain briefed a journalist from the New York Times on the latest victim and then asked Kate to email the press release over to the News Editor. They got a sketch artist to compile an accompanying image, since the headshot on the murder board had been taken after the Jane Doe was brought into the morgue and it didn't display her in the most flattering or natural of lights. Now they would just have to wait until tomorrow's edition came out or the story ran on to see what response they'd get.

Kate decided to turn to their only other concrete piece of evidence. The torn scrap of invitation card Lanie had found on the victim's clothing.

"Hey Esposito, did we get anything back from the lab on the partial card invitation we submitted yesterday?"

"Yeah, Ryan's got the report, boss." He read from the sheet of paper Ryan handed him. "It's a bright white linen card stock, heavy duty, around 200gms, used for wedding invitations, greetings cards, announcements. Unfortunately, it's also sold at over 50 different outlets and printers in the city alone. Not to mention it could have been ordered online."

"Right, so that gives us a sample match. Get onto the wholesalers, printers and retailers, see if we can narrow down where our vic's invitation might have come from. And what about prints? Did they pick anything up from the smudged ink?"

"Yeah. Eh, that would be the thump print of our vic." Said Esposito, dropping the report back on his desk.

"Ahhhhh!" Said Kate. "We need to catch a break on this one. This can't be all we have?"

"CSU did find a small patch of DNA on the asphalt at the playground, behind the restroom block, like we suspected. There was hair and a little scalp tissue caught on some gravel. It was an almost 100% match to our Jane Doe."

"Almost 100%?" Asked Kate, her interest piqued.

"Yeah, there was one additional stray hair close to the victim's sample. They're still testing it for DNA. There were no roots or follicles attached, so it's going to take slightly longer to get the results. Doesn't look like it was pulled out in a struggle. Seems it just kind of fell out all on its own."

"Lucky us." Said Beckett, slightly sarcastically. "Let's hope it's our golden ticket."

They ordered in pizza for lunch and ate at their desks. Castle sent Kate a text half way through lunch and she considered ignoring it, after the trick he'd pulled with the press release, but curiosity got the better of her and she opened it to read:

_At Dean & Deluca, shopping for dinner. Anything you want me to stock up on Kate? Rx_

Why did he have to be so damn thoughtful? Kate was irritated irrationally by his kindnesses. She was so used to thinking for herself and taking care of herself that Castle's easy generosity felt smothering to her at times. But she knew she was being unfair, so she took a deep breath and typed back,

_I trust your judgment. Happy to go with the flow. Will call with an e.t.a. soon. KB_

_Thanks. Miss you_ _x._ Pinged back the instant reply.

Kate didn't know where to go with that. She missed him too she supposed, but she was at work and didn't want to come across as overly sentimental or clingy, so she let it drop and didn't reply.

At a little after 5pm the elevator doors opened and Dr. Lanie Parish appeared, wearing a tight red wrap dress that clung to every curve and vertiginous black high heel pumps. Kate whistled at her before either of the boys had a chance to spot her.

"Whose heart are you out to break in that getup?" Asked Kate, smiling appreciatively at her friend.

Lanie smirked back at her but didn't answer. "How's Castle's kid? I hear you diagnosed her last night. Good save Kate. If her appendix had of burst, you're lookin' at peritonitis or even sepsis and that can be life threatenin'. So you did good girl. I'm obviously rubbing off on you." She smiled, trying to take some of the credit.

"Lanie…dead people! You cut up _dead people_. I did a First Aid course with the Red Cross after I joined the force. We covered appendicitis as one of the dummy emergency scenarios. It was no big deal, really."

"Bet Castle's _ever_ so grateful though." Said Lanie, winking at her friend.

"Lanie! Keep it down." Kate hissed. "He's making me dinner tonight as a thank you…that is _all_."

"Mmm hmm. Dinner?" Said Lanie, doubtfully. "You sure that's all he has planned girl?"

Kate sat back in her chair, weighing up whether or not to share with Lanie the fact that after dinner she would be retiring to Castle's bed…no, major correction, a bed that Castle _owns_, to spend the night. She shook her head, already bracing herself for the fallout and leaned over so she could speak more quietly to her friend.

"I'm moving into the loft for few days to help out with Alexis' care, she asked me and I couldn't say no, so there you have it and please don't say anything sarcastic because I'm nervous enough as it is." Kate blurted the whole sentence out in one go, without even pausing for breath.

"Say what?" Lanie squeaked, as Kate tried to shush her. The guys were staring over at them now and Kate felt her cheeks grow hot. "You're moving _in_ with writer man? About damn time!"

"It's not _like_ that Lanie. I'm warning you. He needs help with Alexis and…"

"He has his _mother_ for that Kate. Na huh. This has nothing to do with Alexis and _everything_ to do with you and Castle! I say go for it girl. Dinner, nice glass of wine, a little mood music and before you know it you're in Castle's bedroom doing a little horizontal rumba." She wriggled around on her chair, shimmying her shoulders and chest a little as she winked at Kate.

Kate stared open-mouthed at Lanie, watching her gyrations with growing horror. "There will be _no_ rumbaing, horizontal or otherwise, Lanie. We have _rules!_" Hissed Kate, a little unconvincingly.

"You got rules? Kate, what is this camp? Are you both fourteen, 'cos I don't think so? You're single, consenting adults who fancy the pants off one another. Just give in to that honey. It's time."

"But what if I'm not ready? What if he hates me in the morning? I've promised Alexis I'll stick around 'til she's better. My god this has awkward written all over it and that's before you get to his _mother_. She's likely to hand us a box of condoms and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and tell us to have a lovely evening! Oh my god, what was I _thinking_ when I agreed to do this. I'm in way over my head here Lanie. You have to help me."

"You're having a little performance anxiety is all Kate. Not surprising since you two have been stalking one another for like three years and barely got past handholding. You just need to calm down. It's like riding a bike."

Kate put her head in her hands at Lanie's last remark, covering her ears. "We are _not_ having this discussion anymore. Interview terminated at 5.45pm." Said Kate, smiling a tight smile at her friend. "I will deal with this in my own way."

"Kate the human race would die out if everyone dealt with their feelings like you and Castle. It doesn't have to mean _everything_, you know." She said speaking more softly now.

"I know. But with us somehow it just does." Said Kate, a little sadly.

"Call me if you need to talk." Said Lanie generously. "You will get past this Kate and you'll wonder what you were so worried about. He's a keeper."

"Thanks. I know. See you tomorrow? Lunch maybe?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Said Lanie, winking at her again.

Javier Esposito had been watching Kate and Lanie's exchange with growing curiosity, but mostly because he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful M.E. When Lanie rose from Castle's chair and turned to go, she threw him a sultry look and asked generally, "Anyone fancy grabbing a drink?"

"Meet you out front in ten." Said Esposito, quick as a flash, bobbing his head back down to make it look like he was reading the file he had in front of him.

"I've got plans with Jenny tonight, but Beckett might be free." Threw in Ryan, mischievously.

"Can't." Said Kate simply, unable to face another round of interrogations or teasing and she picked up her cell to send Castle a text.

_E.T.A. 6.20pm. Call me if that's a problem. If not see you at home. KB x _

She threw in the kiss at the end of her text and winced as she pressed send. She hoped it didn't send the wrong message, but she didn't want to be mean either. He'd told her he missed her earlier and she'd ignored him. Paralysis by analysis, Kate. Just get your act together and let's go do this, she thought, gathering up her purse and her phone, wishing she didn't feel so damn nauseous.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate pulled into the allocated parking spot in Castle's underground car park, as he'd instructed. She checked her hair and make-up in the rearview mirror for the third time and then mentally slapped herself before stepping out of the car and round to the trunk to retrieve her bag.

In the elevator on the way up to the loft she was delighted to find herself alone. Her foot tapped a nervous little rhythm on the floor as she contemplated the excruciating embarrassment having to ride with one of his neighbors would have meant. She was glad she had avoided the scrutiny and the small talk. Finally, after what seemed like an age, the doors opened at Castle's floor and she stepped out of the elevator, taking a deep breath as the front door to the loft swung open before she even had a chance to knock.

"You're home." Said Castle, coming forward to take her bag. He slipped his arm around her shoulder, leading her through the front door. "Good day?"

This was all perfectly normal, as homecomings went, so why did Kate feel like turning tail and running in the opposite direction. "I, uh. Yes, I suppose." She stuttered, vaguely. "Lanie and the boys send Alexis their love." She added, finally finding her voice. "How is she? Did you get her home safely?"

"She's waiting for you in her room. I got her up to bed, moving very slowly. She's in a bit of pain but trying to be brave for my sake I think. Why don't you let me put your bag in your room and you can go say hi to her?"

Kate could feel the blood returning to her body and her brain becoming unfrozen. The loft looked the same as it always did. She'd stayed here before. She concentrated on her breathing to calm her heart, which was beating too fast in her chest. Another deep breath. Everything was going to be fine. "That sounds good. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_…for this. Alexis is so excited you're here I'm almost jealous! The displaced parent." He laughed and Kate admired his dancing blue eyes.

Kate turned to go upstairs to Alexis' bedroom when Castle called after her.

"Oh and Kate?"

"Yes?" She turned to ask quizzically.

"Welcome home." He added smiling his most devastating smile.

Kate flushed at the genuine feeling and the warmth in his voice, her stomach flipping over. "It's good to be here. I wasn't sure. But I am now. Thank you."

When she reached Alexis's room she stopped at the open door and peered in, checking to make sure that the girl wasn't sleeping. When she saw that Alexis was sitting propped up in bed reading she tapped on the doorjamb to let her know she was there.

"Hey, Lex. Can I come in?"

"Kate! You're here. It's so good to see you." She said enthusiastically, making Kate relax even more.

"You're looking way better than when I last saw you. How do you feel? Are you in much pain?"

"Some pain, near the wound, but please don't tell dad. He'll only fuss. I had some Vicodin earlier but it made me feel dizzy, so I'm going to switch to Tylenol from now on."

"Well, if you promise to tell me when you're in pain, I'll try to help you with that so we don't worry your dad too much. But anything more serious and you have to promise to share. Okay? What are you reading?" Asked Kate, noticing Alexis' discarded book.

"The Great Gatsby. It's for school. English Lit. But I love it. Have you read it Kate? I wish I could time travel back there and be a fly on the wall over that summer."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I read it when I was in College and believe me there were a few Daisy's and Jordan's in my school." Kate laughed at the memory of some of her less appealing classmates.

"Mine too!" Said Alexis, yawning as she laid her head back against the pillows.

"You look tired. Why don't you try and rest for a bit and then I can bring you up something to eat on a tray later?"

"Thanks Kate. Just something plain, like eggs maybe?"

"Not a problem. I hear Chef Boyardee is in the kitchen tonight, so I'm sure he can rustle you up whatever you feel like." Kate laughed with Alexis at the image of Castle in his apron, wielding a spatula like a conductor's baton. "I'll come back and check on you in half and hour. Sound good?

"Thanks. It's really great that you're here Kate." And with that Alexis closed her eyes to take a nap.

Kate wandered along to the guest room to check if Castle had put her bag up there yet. It was sitting on the floor at the bottom of the bed, so she decided now might be a good time to unpack. Opening the dresser drawers she found plenty of empty space to put away her things. Taking one drawer for underwear, she carefully folded her panties and bras inside, tucking the birth control pill box at the back out of sight.

She was busy hanging her work clothes in the closet when Castle appeared quietly in the room. Turning to go back to her bag for more clothing, she pulled up short at the sight of him sitting on the end of the bed watching her. The surprise knocked the breath from her chest.

"Don't you look domesticated," he teased, indicating the neatly folded and arranged clothes. He remained seated on the bed and Kate sensed that he was doing his best not to make her feel uncomfortable by crowding her. If he felt anything close to the sexual tension she felt in that room right now, he was trying really hard not to show it or act upon it.

"So I'm neat. There's nothing wrong with neat, is there?" She asked, deflecting while trying to get her feelings under control. They hadn't spent a whole lot of time…no scratch that, really any time alone together in a room with a bed and Kate was finding it incredibly distracting seeing him sitting there, on _her_ bed, looking so damn handsome.

"No, neat is good, as long at neat doesn't mind hanging with messy sometimes." He said, smiling suggestively at her.

"Castle, you're the neatest man I know! You washed up the dishes in my apartment _before_ we went to a crime scene, remember? You just couldn't help yourself after I told you not to touch anything. So Mr. Messy you are not." He pouted at her now, so she added, "But I don't mind hanging with you, either way." And she reached out a hand to pull him up off the bed. "Alexis is napping. I said we'd wake her in half an hour and bring her some dinner. She wants eggs, apparently."

"Eggs are good, but not exactly packed with fiber. I'll have to keep an eye on that. Maybe resort to feeding her prune juice after all." He said talking absently as though his mind was on something else.

"Castle, how did you know?" Said Kate, hesitantly.

"Know what?" He replied, full of innocence.

"The dietary advice the doctor gave us at the hospital. Did you _hear_ him? Because I never got around to making notes and..." Kate's face grew wide-eyed with surprise and realization. "Oh my god, you knew all along, didn't you? You've set me up! Coming to stay here, to _help_ with Alexis. You son of a…"

"Kate darling, you're here and all settled in I see!" Said Martha, suddenly appearing at the door of the guest room. "How's Alexis doing Richard? Did you get her home safely? I popped my head around her door but I think she's sleeping."

Kate was staring at Castle whose own expression was unreadable and he tore his gaze away from hers to address his mother, his voice edged with irritation.

"Mother, I thought you were going out tonight?"

"I am dear. I just had to come home and change. I'll be out of your hair in no time, don't worry. You love birds won't have to put up with me for much longer."

"_Love birds_?" Kate mouthed at Castle, her face a picture of horror and embarrassment. Then she spun around and headed into the en suite with her wash bag, unable to face the maddening humiliation for a second longer.

Castle appeared behind her immediately, closing the bathroom door behind them. "Kate, please don't be mad at my mother. I think she's going _senile._"

"Senile! Senile is it Richard? Oh no, I'm not mad at your mother. But I'm livid at _you_! You pretended that you needed help with Alexis. I took pity on you because I thought you were so shocked last night that you hadn't heard a word the surgeon said to us about her post-op care. And you let me believe that just so you could, what? Hmm? _Lure_ me to your loft…using your _sick_ daughter. Richard even for you that's low."

He sat back against the vanity basin, hoping no one else could hear them and waited for the onslaught to be over. When Kate stopped yelling, she stood in front of him with her hand on her hip and glared.

"Are you done?" He asked her, his tone even and controlled against Kate's angry, accusatory reaction. "When I went to collect Alexis _this afternoon_, the nurses gave me her discharge papers and with them were the post-operative care notes listing everything the doctor told us last night. I read them when I got home, and you can choose not to believe me, but that all that stuff about diet, fiber and constipation was news to me. So…"

"Oh." Was all Kate could think to say. Heat was rising in her cheeks and she felt herself shrinking inside. The fury of her angry outburst still seemed to be echoing around the bathroom tiles, taunting her. She was at a loss as to what to say next. But she didn't have to speak because Castle took away any opportunity she might have to apologize.

"So I didn't set you up, or use my sick daughter to, what was it? _Lure_ you here? We were both grateful for your help, your support. Alexis was excited to have you stay with us but you are _free_ to leave at anytime. No one is luring anyone here Kate. I had hoped you were here because you wanted to be."

He looked hurt, more then angry, and it pained Kate to watch. She'd been a presumptuous bitch. Just about outright claiming that he wanted to get her into his bed…using Alexis to do so. She was mortified.

"I'm so sorry. What I said…I was clearly wrong and way out of line. I can see that I've hurt you and I would _never_ do that intentionally. If you want me to go, then I can go. I'll explain to Alexis. You probably don't even want to look at me right now. I don't blame you. I'm just…Rick, please say something?" She rambled before coming to a stop.

"Dinner is ready. You can come down when you're finished up here." And with that small generous offering of forgiveness he turned and left the room.

Kate stood still for a long time, regarding her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She felt awful. Her issues with the change in their relationship status, the implications that meant for her, they were causing her judgment to fail. She needed to look at what was in front of her, just like when she was at work. Look at the evidence and not at what she suspected might be there. She needed to learn to trust Richard Castle and in doing so trust herself. She sent her reflection an accusatory stare in the mirror and then grabbed her brush to quickly flick it through her hair before taking yet another deep breath and heading downstairs to face whatever she had to face.

Castle had his back to her when Kate entered the kitchen. She found herself admiring the sweep of his broad shoulders and the thick dark hair that curled down to end at his collar.

"Permission to enter, Chef?" She thought she'd try humor, since it was what usually worked for them but she inwardly braced herself to be rebuffed.

"Oh hey, you're there." He ignored her attempt at a joke and headed for the oven instead. "I thought we'd eat in here tonight since it's just the two of us. That okay? I made chicken parmesan. I hope you're hungry?"

"Smells fabulous. But you didn't have to go to all this trouble, with Alexis to take care of and everything."

"I wanted to. Like I said on the phone, I wanted to thank you for looking after us both last night."

Kate felt herself cringing even more at the memory of the accusations she'd just thrown at him upstairs. "I really don't deserve this…you." She said, swallowing hard.

"But that's where you're wrong, Detective. If you could only let yourself see that…then maybe you could enjoy it a little more." He smiled gently but a little sadly at her, before turning away to remove the plates that had been warming in the oven as he began to serve up their food.

Over dinner Kate began to relax. Since it was just the two of them there were no restrictions on discussing the case and Castle took the opportunity to run through all of the evidence they had gathered so far and to get Kate to fill him in on the new pieces he had missed that day.

Once they had finished eating, Kate ran upstairs to check on Alexis while Castle rustled his daughter up a cheese omelet with some wilted spinach on the side as a vague attempt at some fiber she might eat.

Kate was sitting on the side of Alexis' bed, looking through a magazine with her when Castle tapped on the door with the corner of the tray he was carrying.

"Everyone decent in here?" He called out, to a chorus of giggling _no's_, from Kate and Alexis.

"Come on in dad. We've got clothes on if that's what you mean. I'm starving. I thought you'd never get here."

"Well, that's an improvement. If you're begging me for food?"

Kate got up from the bed and went to help Alexis sit more upright, plumping the pillows behind her back and smoothing the comforter before Castle placed the tray gingerly over her legs.

"I thought we could all hang here and have dessert." He said, handing Kate a bowl of ice cream and then taking one himself as he settled at the foot of Alexis' bed. "You can have yours when you finish the spinach Miss." He added for Alexis benefit, watching her nose wrinkle up as she pushed the dark green mush around the plate.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid." She protested.

"Yes, but you _will_ eat that stuff unless you want me to start feeding you prune juice. It's good for you. Doctor's orders. Right Kate?" He asked, recruiting her for his little bullying session and secretly letting Kate know, by his words, that he forgave her for her earlier onslaught.

"Sorry Lex. But your dad's right. Doctor said fiber was important. Gulp it down and then you can wash away the taste with ice cream. Always works for me."

"Fine. If it'll make you both happy." Said Alexis, sighing and making a comedic pained expression as she forked at the vegetables.

"Good girl. Now I was thinking we should probably send a thank you card to Paige's mom and dad for taking you to the ER last night." Said Kate, hoping to distract her while she ate. "What do you think Alexis? And does her mom have flowers she particularly likes that we could send her?"

"That's a lovely idea." Said Castle, nodding at Alexis then turning to smile at Kate. "From the three of us, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can manage that." Said Kate a little stiffly. She was going to have to get used to his nudging or life would be one constant round of battles for control. "If you let me know what you want to send I can organize it tomorrow from work."

"No need. I'll take care of it. You have enough going on at work right now. Lex you choose the flowers and I'm sure I have some thank you cards in my office we can use to go with them."

"Thanks dad. Helen would like that. Paige said she thinks you're really pretty Kate."

Kate blushed, remembering her confrontation with Paige's mother in the hospital. "She did?"

"Yeah, Paige sent me a text saying _my mom thinks your dad's girlfriend is really pretty_." Alexis was smiling broadly, like she knew she had just gained the upper hand in the conversation.

Kate squirmed while still seated beside Alexis on the bed, grateful that the girl couldn't see her face. However, Castle just sat there grinning up at both of them, enjoying Kate's embarrassment and glad to see Alexis was so cool with this new piece of news.

"I might have led her to…" Kate started to say, but then she looked over at Castle. Seeing the smile on his face, taking in her own position, seated as she was on Alexis' bed, she hadn't the heart to carry on with her denial anymore. "That was kind of her." She said instead, acknowledging so much with one simple statement.

"You okay, pumpkin?" Asked Castle, ostensibly to check if Kate's new status as his girlfriend troubled her at all, but not wanting to further embarrass Kate by asking her outright.

"Yeah dad, I'm good, but I think I'm maybe getting tired."

"Why don't we give your dad the tray and I'll help you to the bathroom. Then you can settle in for the night. How does that sound?" Asked Kate, relieved to be out of the relationship spotlight once more.

"Thanks. That would be good. Thanks for dinner dad. Your spinach was legendary. Just don't try serving it to me again this week. I'm not Popeye you know."

"Okay, Brussels sprouts it is then." He laughed at Alexis' shocked expression.

"Kate, you've got to protect me from the mutant vegetable attack dad's determined to bring down on me. I'm sick!"

"Oh no, leave me out of it." Said Kate, laughing.

"But that's your job Kate. You're here to protect me…from him." Said Alexis pointing an accusatory finger at her father.

"I'm not taking sides Lex. We do need to be careful with your diet. Your dad is right about that. But, I am prepared to take bribes over which veggies you'd be prepared to eat and then procure said veggies for you." She said, sneaking a mischievous look at Castle.

"Bribing an officer of the law, Detective. Is that not a criminal offence? Are you luring my daughter down a dark path towards criminality?" He asked in mock horror.

"It's vegetables Rick. I don't think the charges would stick." She swatted him playfully on the arm, as Alexis watched them banter with one another.

"You guys are totally insane and I need to use the bathroom. So dad scoot." She said, shooing her father out of the bedroom with her hand.

Kate came over to help her out of bed, pulling back the comforter and helping her to swing her legs round until her feet touched the floor.

"Okay, so we're going to get you to stand up slowly so you don't feel dizzy. Here, take my hands and lean into me." Said Kate, tipping forward and crouching so Alexis could lean against Kate's shoulder once she got herself upright.

After a few seconds standing still to let her get her balance, Kate slipped her arm around Alexis' back and taking her left hand, she allowed the girl to lean against her forearm as they slowly made their way to the en suite. Once inside, Kate positioned Alexis near the toilet and then, checking she would be okay to go by herself, she withdrew to wait outside the bathroom door in case anything went wrong, giving her a little privacy.

Alexis washed her hands and brushed her teeth before calling Kate back in to help her back to bed. They made it back slowly, but without any drama and Alexis sank back down into the pillows looking exhausted by the effort.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

"My side hurts. Some Tylenol would be good. Then I think I could probably sleep."

"Okay, coming right up. Do you know where your dad keeps the Tylenol?"

"In his medicine cabinet, downstairs in his bathroom." Said Alexis, closing her eyes as she lay back against her pillows.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Said Kate, her heart sinking at the thought of having to ask Castle's permission to enter his bedroom again.

She found him in the kitchen washing up.

"Alexis okay?" He asked, throwing a dishtowel over his shoulder.

He looked manly even in an apron, thought Kate, taking another calming deep breath. "Yes. She's tired and in a little pain. She said you kept the Tylenol down here somewhere." She said vaguely, not wanting to have to ask outright to enter his bathroom again.

"Yes, it's in my medicine cabinet. You can go right in Kate. You don't have to ask for permission."

"Okay. I didn't want to presume. I'll just go and fetch some for her then I'll be right back. I don't think she's going to stay awake for much longer."

"Thanks. You've been a terrific help. Tell her I'll be right up to say goodnight."

Kate went off to fetch the painkillers from Castle's bathroom, pausing to pick up a cologne bottle from the vanity and inhale the familiar, intoxicating scent. She nearly dropped the glass bottle on the floor, as she heard Castle's voice behind her.

"Find what you need okay?"

"Uh, yes. I…sorry, yes the medicine cabinet you said?" Her cheeks were pink from being caught red-handed touching his stuff. She stammered, moving quickly to open the mirrored door to the cabinet and withdrew the red and white plastic bottle. "Great. Got it. I'll run it right up to her now." She said, spinning round to find him watching her, as he leaned against the doorjamb with an amused look on his face. He'd clearly caught her in the act, but Kate decided to ignore that fact and brushed past him, heading out of his bedroom, through the office and across the loft to the stairs.

"Alexis, sweetie. Wake up so I can give you one of these." Said Kate, gently waking the dozing teen.

She held the glass of water out for Alexis, together with one of the small tablets and waited for her to swallow it down. Then she replaced the glass on the nightstand, brushed a hand over Alexis' hair and made to leave the room.

"Kate?" Came the small voice from the bed.

"Yes? What is it Lex?"

"Don't be too hard on my dad. I know he pushes sometimes. But his heart's in the right place." She said, sounding wise beyond her years.

Kate was touched by Alexis' concern for her and for her father, particularly given her current condition. "I know it is Alexis. I promise I'll try. Now you get some sleep okay? Your dad will be right up, but don't wait for him. I'm sure he won't mind if you fall asleep before he gets here. I'll tell him you said goodnight, shall I?"

"Thanks Kate." And with that she drifted off, a small smile on her lips, peaceful and innocent.

Kate headed back downstairs, her mind chewing over the latest request from Little Castle. They were definitely a team, those two. If one didn't get you, you'd be blind-sided by the other. May as well give in, Kate, she thought, because there doesn't look to be any way out of this one and she really wasn't sure that she wanted a way out anymore anyway.

Castle was still in the kitchen, storing the pans and flatware they'd used at dinner back in the kitchen cabinets, when Kate entered the room.

"She was beat. Told me to tell you goodnight. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer."

"You think that's normal? Okay I mean?"

"Well she did just have surgery, under general anesthetic so…and it _was_ the middle of the night. So I guess…yeah, sounds about right to me. She's healing. The body needs rest to heal. Why you worried about something?"

"No…I guess not. It's just she's normally this fiery red ball of energy and I'm just not used to her going to bed this early without a fuss."

"Be grateful. She'll be back to her old self before you know it and then we'll both be on your case." Kate laughed as he tried to swat at her with a dishtowel and she dived out of the way just in time.

"Right now, I think I'd love that." He said, a little ruefully.

"She's gonna be fine, Rick. Now take off your apron and let's sit for a while before I have to head up to bed myself."

"Glass of wine, Detective?"

"Mmm, please."

Kate went through to settle on the sofa. Picking up the remote she flicked on the TV and started to surf the channels, while keeping the volume low in case they disturbed Alexis. Castle came through a minute or so later and handed her a glass of red wine.

"Cheers." He clinked his glass against hers. "Here's to great recoveries and…"

Kate held her breath, waiting for Castle's next declaration. "And?" She finally asked.

"And to you, for all your help today." He finished.

Kate was left somewhat underwhelmed by the second half of his toast. She'd been bracing herself for an "_and to us_" or "_and to my girlfriend, Kate_." Coming from him this was about as reserved and un-poetic as it got. She observed him more closely. He was sitting on the sofa now too, but nowhere near close enough to touch her. He'd drawn his legs up underneath him and he was angled towards her, but he simply sipped his wine and now and again cast his head towards the flickering TV.

He finally returned to their earlier conversation about the case. Safe ground, Kate thought, wondering if he was still mad at her for her earlier outburst.

"So as of today you have the corner of an invitation of some kind, with the victim's smudged fingerprint on it, a hair of indeterminate origin and a DB with no name. This is going really well."

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Sighed Kate. "I'm hoping the New York Times piece will help us to identify her if please god someone comes forward and maybe by tomorrow the lab will have at least a male/female DNA confirmation on that hair. Human at least would be a start."

"Do you feel like we're missing something critical?"

"Oh, what like a motive or a killer? You mean something simple like that?" She asked with mock sarcasm, laughing a little and then laying her head against the back of the sofa, enjoying the feel of having the time and space to just relax in each other's company without the prying eyes at the precinct, his mother or even, god forgive her, sweet Alexis.

"Now, Detective. No need to be sarcastic. I meant like some kind of simple, yet critical connection. Something that does draw these victims together. Something we've missed."

"You're right. But I'm damned if I know what that is right now. You come up with a crazy theory, I'm only too happy to listen to it this time."

"Good to know. I'll work on one. What time you heading in to work tomorrow?"

"I should get in by 7.30am I think. The precinct will still be quiet, so I'll have some thinking time and the New York Times will be hitting people's front yards, kitchen counters, desks and computers by then. So the tip line might throw something up. I'll try not to wake you as I…that is, as I leave the house. I'll try not to wake you as I leave the house." She repeated to clarify what she meant. God Kate, could you be more awkward, she thought, mentally scolding herself.

If Castle heard her little faux pas he chose to ignore it. Kate was puzzled by his behavior tonight. She'd assumed he'd try and make a move on her, rules or no rules. It wasn't like him to be so…hands off, these days. She watched him with a slight frown on her forehead, wondering why his lack of attention bothered her so much. Make up your mind Kate. No wonder the man is so confused. You're sending him mixed signals all the time.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you. A key," he said, reaching over to a drawer in the end table, "to the loft, so you can come and go as you please." He handed the small brass key to her, his fingers caressing her palm as he did so.

A key to Castle's loft? Was this some kind of momentous moment or just a practical solution to a current practical problem? She decided to go with the latter. "Thanks, that's really helpful. I'll be careful with it. No wild parties when you're out." She joked, hoping to lighten the moment.

"Well, not unless you invite me too." He replied, smiling sweetly back at her, warming her body all over. Then silence descended again.

Kate downed the last of her wine and then stretched to indicate she was tired. The weirdness between them this evening was getting to her and she needed to escape to her room to clear her head.

"I think I'll turn in now if you don't mind. Yesterday was one long, exciting day. I'm glad Alexis is doing so well. I'll call you from work, check in on her mid-morning. Thank you again for dinner. It was lovely." Her rambling sentences were formal and slightly impersonal but she didn't seem able to help herself. They were the comments any polite houseguest might make, not the goodnight whispers you would expect from a girlfriend. She found herself incapable of reaching out to him tonight and she didn't really understand why.

"Night Kate. I'm pretty beat myself. You have everything you need upstairs? Just shout if there's anything else."

"Eh, no. I'm good. I think." She said, puzzled as he stood and kissed her lightly on the cheek, before turning his back to walk towards his office. No flirting, no suggestive remarks and no attempt to tuck her in upstairs. Who stole the real Rick Castle and replaced him with this imposter, she felt like calling after him. Instead she said, "I'll look in on Alexis before I go to bed."

"Thanks. Night Kate." And then he was gone.

Kate walked slowly up the stairs towards Alexis' room, turning round a couple of times, half expecting to see him sneaking up after her. Nothing. The hallway was quiet and when she swung the door to Alexis' bedroom open the light cast a warm glow on the sleeping girl's face, illuminating her pale skin and vibrant red hair. Kate stood for a minute or two watching her chest rise and fall as she slept, wondering what it felt like to be a parent and care that much about another human being.

Withdrawing from the room she closed the door softly behind her in case simply standing there staring woke her up. Kate then tiptoed down the hallway to her own room and once inside she sank down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. She thought back to her discussion with Lanie that afternoon. About how her friend had said it was time now, for Kate and Castle to move things to the next level. She cringed when she remembered Lanie's sexy little rumba and how Kate has fobbed her off with talk of rules. Where had her rules gotten her now? Alone in her room with Castle sleeping downstairs…alone. He hadn't laid a finger on her tonight. No touches, no handholding, hardly any flirting at all and then just a peck on the cheek when she went to bed. Kate felt deeply disappointed and yet she knew she had only herself to blame.

Rising from the bed she quickly changed out of her work clothes into a cotton tank top and some pajama bottoms, then brushed her teeth and removed her make-up. When she finally rolled into bed she felt tiredness overtake her body. Her head was heavy and her shoulders ached. She was delighted to be back in the magical bed that had given her such a wonderful sleep the previous week. Only thoughts of Castle's troublesome behavior kept her from falling asleep immediately. She decided that if things didn't improve tomorrow, she would just have to take the initiative and show him how she wanted things to be. That was her final thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs Castle lay on his back in bed, arms behind his head, thinking. Kate was upstairs sleeping. His Kate. The thought of her under the same roof made him feel warm and excited. But tonight hadn't exactly gone as he'd planned. Kate had seemed so uptight when she'd arrived, so he'd tried to give her space. Tried not to smother her, show her he could be trusted and that he respected her rules. But then they'd had that misunderstanding over the post-op notes and he'd begun to wonder how much she actually wanted to be there at all.

The evening had gone downhill from there. He found he couldn't summon his usual charm to win her round. He'd hoped she'd be pleased when he gave her a key to the loft. It was symbolic of how he wanted things to progress between them, but the gesture had fallen flat and then she'd made an excuse to go bed early, on her own. He sighed and rolled onto his side, staring at the moonlight falling across the floor. He had to fix this but without pushing her away more. This was the last tired thought he had before he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate was dreaming deeply when her cell phone started to ring in the post-dawn hours.

"Beckett?" She whispered into the phone, wishing she had turned the ringer down before she'd gone to sleep.

"Beckett, it's Ryan. Sorry to wake you so early. But we just got a call from that New York Times piece. I thought you'd want to know. The victim, she's an Emily Garrett. Aged 65. Retired fundraiser. Her downstairs neighbor called it in as soon as she saw the sketch online."

"Great. That's good news Ryan. What time is it now?"

"It's just after 5.30am. The call just came in from the precinct. They know we've been waiting on this one."

"Okay, I'll be in in an hour. We'll find out what we can from the neighbor. Why don't you set up an interview for later this morning and run the usual searches on Emily Garrett in the meantime. See what you can find out."

"No problem. See you boss."

Kate threw back the sheets and dragged herself to the shower, hoping Ryan wouldn't wonder why she'd been whispering on the phone. Turning on the hot water she headed back to the bedroom to pick out some fresh clothes. She showered and dressed inside half an hour and touched up her hair and make-up as quickly as she could.

Searching around the unfamiliar room she gathered up her cell phone, badge, gun and the new house key Castle had given her the previous evening, putting everything carefully into her bag. She slipped her mom's ring around her neck and fastened on her dad's watch, before making a final sweep of the room and heading for the door.

Passing Alexis' bedroom she had an urge to stop and check in on her before she left for work. But as she pushed open the door, instinct told her something was wrong. Alexis was lying on her back, half out of bed, her legs dangling towards the floor. The comforter and sheets were thrown off and Kate could hear the girl moaning quietly. Her breathing was fast and shallow.

Kate dropped her bag on the floor by the door, hurrying round to the side of the bed. "Alexis, honey? What's wrong?" She touched the girl's forehead, brushing the hair back from her face. She was burning up. "Sweetie, can you hear me? Lex?" Kate was starting to panic now.

"Kate my side, it hurts. Feel sick and so hot."

Her sheets were damp with sweat and her pajamas were soaked through at the back. Kate pulled down Alexis' night things and peeled back the dressing covering her wound. It looked red and angry and the skin around it was a mottled red and purple color.

"Alexis, I need you to lie still for me now. I'm going to go get your dad and we'll get you fixed up. You're going to be fine. I'll be right back, honey. Okay." She said, running for the door, a deep sense of dread filling her chest.

Kate sprinted down the stairs and hesitated momentarily at the entrance to Castle's office. No time for this now, she thought, pushing on towards the bedroom. She barely knocked on his door before she was in the room, hovering over his sleeping form, shaking him awake.

"Rick, wake up. Wake up! It's Alexis. There's something wrong. I think she's really sick. She has a fever and her wound is inflamed. She could be in septic shock. You've got to come help me. We need to get her to the hospital now."

**A/N: I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but this chapter was getting really long so I thought this was a good point to freeze things. But don't worry, then next section is already half written, so I won't keep you in the dark forever.**

**Please review. It makes my day to hear what you think. The case will pick up importance, I promise, for those of you concerned about lack of progress in that department. I just felt the relationship needed a little developing first.**

**Have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So to recap: Alexis was rushed to the ER with appendicitis while Castle and Beckett were on a stakeout at the playground. Following surgery, Alexis persuaded Beckett to stay with them at the loft to help look after her. **

**This chapter picks up after Kate's first confusing night there, as she struggles with her feelings for Castle and exactly what she should do about them. **

**Ryan has just called about the case and Kate is about to leave the loft early when she's drawn to check-in on Alexis…**

**Warning: very long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 16**

_Previously: "Rick, wake up. Wake up! It's Alexis. I think she's really sick. She has a fever and her wound is inflamed. I think she could be in septic shock. You've got to come help me. We need to get her to the hospital now." _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle sprinted up the staircase behind Kate, skidding into Alexis' room and over to the bed. Alexis was lying just as Kate has left her, breathing rapidly, her eyes closed.

"Alexis!" Castle shook his daughter, trying to rouse her. "I need to call her pediatrician…or…or that surgeon. Do you have his card?" He said, spinning round to look at Kate who was hovering near the door.

"No." Said Kate firmly. "I'm calling a bus." She stooped down to fetch her cell phone from her bag and dialed 911.

Castle caught snatches of the conversation as Kate paced back and forth past the doorway while she conducted the call out in the hall.

"This is Detective Kate Beckett, badge number 41319. I need a bus…yes, urgent…Alexis Castle, 17 years old…appendectomy, 24 hours post-op…she's spiked a fever, pulse is fast…no, I'm not sure…respiration rate is high, breathing shallow…wound site swollen, surrounding skin looks blotchy…eh, Lennox Hill…I don't remember the surgeon's name, I have his…no, okay…yes, top floor."

Her professionalism was comforting and hypnotic and Castle tracked the one-sided conversation while stroking Alexis' hair, feeling otherwise useless.

Kate ended the call with something like a prayer, "Please hurry." She pleaded, her voice finally wavering. Castle's heart rate picked up.

Running back downstairs, Kate raced to the freezer and searched around until she found a bag of crushed ice. She sprinted back up to Alexis' room taking the stairs two at a time and soaked a flannel in cold water, wringing it out before wrapping the bag of ice inside. She moved over to the side of the bed, stepping around Castle to stand level with Alexis' head. Gently, she placed the ice-wrapped flannel on the girl's forehead, taking Castle's hand and placing it over the top to hold it in position.

"We need to get her temp down. I'm worried about seizures. Hold it there. I'll go wait for EMS."

"Kate, please don't go." He looked stricken and Kate hesitated.

"Fine. I'll hold this. You pack a bag for her. Fresh pj's, underwear, tooth brush, hair brush…oh and this." She said, reaching over to the nightstand to hand Castle the copy of The Great Gatsby. Keeping him busy seemed to work. She could see him beginning to function again.

"Go get dressed really quickly. Wake Martha and let her know what's going on. We need to be ready to go as soon as they get here." Kate kept up the stream of instructions, falling back on her training as the best way to stay in control.

Within seconds Martha appeared from along the hallway, a silk eye-mask pushed up on her forehead, she blinked in the light of Alexis' room, concern showing all over her face. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"I found her like this as I was about to leave for work. Martha I think it could be septic shock or a complication from the surgery. She's got a fever and her pulse is racing. Can you stay with her and hold this ice pack in place while I go and look for the EMT's?"

"Go! Go!" Said Martha, quickly taking Kate's place and shooing her out of the room.

Kate got to the front door of the loft as the intercom buzzed and she pressed the button to allow the men access. She stood with the door open nervously tapping her foot while she waited for the elevator doors to open.

Finally two paramedics emerged in front of her, wheeling a collapsible gurney and carrying a heavy equipment bag.

"This way." Said Kate, not waiting to see if the men followed her.

Castle was dressed and back by Alexis' bedside. He stepped out of the way, drawing Martha with him, to allow the men access to his daughter. Kate hovered by the door, hugging her arms around her body, trying to still her racing heartbeat.

The paramedics fitted Alexis with an oxygen supply and put a pulse oximeter on her finger, establishing how best to move her. It was decided that one of the techs would simply carry her downstairs to the lower floor where she could be placed on the gurney and then transported down to street level and the waiting ambulance.

Castle, Kate and Martha hovered as Alexis was maneuvered out of bed and then slowly down the staircase, trailing behind like a band of lost souls. Kate thought to grab her own bag and the discarded overnight bag Castle had packed for Alexis. Once downstairs, Martha hugged Richard and then Kate, telling them she would get dressed and meet them at the hospital. Her hand fluttering to her throat, as the worry over her granddaughter's health overtook her.

Finally, with Alexis secured, they were ready to go. It was a tight squeeze in the elevator and the short journey seemed to take forever. They wheeled the gurney quickly out to the street and the cool early morning air hit their faces, shocking them from their personal nightmare into full wakefulness.

Once Alexis was safely secured inside, Castle jumped into the back of the ambulance and Kate handed him the overnight bag. "You go. I'll follow on in my car. I'll see you there." Said Kate, backing away from the open doors of the vehicle.

"Wait! Kate, please?" Asked Castle, his eyes pleading for her.

Kate hesitated. "Ma'am?" Said the paramedic, looking questioningly at Kate and clearly hurrying her to make a decision. When Kate nodded he reached down to offer her his hand, hauling her up into the back of the ambulance then quickly slamming the doors closed as Kate took up a position next to Castle.

Pulling her phone from her bag, she had to steady herself against the wall of the ambulance as she dialed Ryan's number.

"Ryan, it's Beckett. I'm going to be later than I thought. I'm sorry. I've just left Castle's loft. We're in a bus with Alexis on our way to Lennox Hill." Lowering her voice and turning her head away she said, "She's not doing so good Kevin. I think she could be septic. I'm going with them to the hospital and then I'll make my way back in. Can you let the Captain know? I'll be as quick as I can, but..."

Ryan reassured her that she should take all the time she needed. So Kate ended the call and rubbed a hand over her face. Well if they didn't know she was living with Castle before, then they sure did now. But that was a problem for another day. She risked a glance at Castle, but found him staring intently at his daughter's pale and clammy face looking like he hadn't heard one word of her phone call. He seemed barely aware of his surroundings. His eyes were dark and full of pain.

The paramedic hooked up an IV to the back of Alexis' hand. "We need to get her re-hydrated given the fever and I'm going to run in some broad-spectrum antibiotics to tackle the infection."

Kate and Castle listened intently to the man's running commentary as he ministered to Alexis.

"She's allergic to penicillin." They called out in unison at the mention of the antibiotic, turning to stare at one another, a look of surprise growing on their faces. Kate reached over and grasped Castle's hand, squeezing it hard, her thumb running over the soft skin on the inside of his wrist, finding his pulse point. She attempted a comforting smile, but Castle's grave expression never wavered.

The ambulance ride was noisy and bumpy, throwing them around a little as they cornered at speed. With siren's blaring they reached the ambulance bay entrance to Lennox Hill in around ten minutes. Alexis lay still on the gurney, the oxygen mask still firmly in place over her nose and mouth. Kate wished she could see her fighting to pull it off, like she had in the recovery room the day before. But this morning she laid still, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the beep of the pulse oximeter the only other sound she heard.

The doors to the ambulance flew open the minute they came to a halt. Fresh air streamed in through the opening and sunlight glinted off their steel edges. A team of ER doctors and nurses were waiting to receive the patient and as soon the gurney had been deposited on the ground Alexis was being wheeled towards the entrance way. Castle and Kate went to follow on behind, but a nurse stepped forward and took them off to one side.

"Mr. Castle? I'm the ER Nursing Supervisor, Maria Fuentes. Your daughter is in good hands now. We'll be taking her upstairs to admit her once we make sure that she's stable. If you could just come with me, we'll get her all signed in and then we can take you in to see her."

Kate groaned inwardly, more paperwork. She wondered how Castle would cope with being separated from Alexis. But he seemed calm, almost docile, as he followed the nurse's orders, trailing after her towards the ER reception desk.

The clipboard appeared with the mandatory hospital and insurance forms and Kate followed Castle over to sit on some chairs in the waiting area as he made a start on filling them out.

"You need a hand with those?" She asked, remembering the last time they had sat there, just over a day ago.

"No, I think I'm good." He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again, making a valiant effort to focus on the page.

"Here, let me." Said Kate, gently taking the clipboard from him and watching with some concern as he slumped back in the chair, defeated, his head hitting the wall behind.

"I'm sure we caught it in time. Rick…she'll be…"

"Kate please don't." He said quietly, a low growl, stopping her mid-flow. "_We_ didn't catch anything. _You_ did. I went to bed last night without even checking on her. What kind of father does that make me? If you hadn't looking in on her this morning…" His mouth was set in a tight line, lips pursed together as he shook his head.

"Don't do this." She said firmly, interrupting his maudlin train of thought. She let her hand settle on his back and began to rub it gently, her fingers making small circles through the warm fabric of his shirt. His muscles, the back of his rib cage, the bump of his spine like brail under the pads of her fingers. She read him like one of his books. Tried to reach him.

"I told you I'd check on her last night, so you didn't have to and when I did she was sleeping normally. I stood there watching her for like two minutes, just breathing in and out, until I thought it'd look too creepy if she woke up and found me there staring at her. She was fine. You couldn't have known. If you'd checked on her instead of me it wouldn't have made the slightest difference. What matters now is that we're here and she's getting the care she needs. You have to be strong for her. Feeling guilty is just…"

"Feeling guilty is the permanent state of parenthood." He finished off with a bitter little laugh. "Never stops."

"How do you do it?" Asked Kate, quietly when it was clear Castle had stopped talking. "How do you cope with this…the anxiety, the worry, the fear?"

"You learn to live with it, I suppose. You cope as best you can. You _do_ the best you can and console yourself that maybe that will be enough."

"I admire you _so much_ for the way you look after Alexis. I don't think I could come close to parenting a child as well as you do."

He turned to look at her as she said this, his eyes full of pain and a growing look of fierce determination. "Kate Beckett that may just be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. You've shown more ability to parent my daughter in the last few days than her own mother has shown in the last seventeen years. Caring, for you, is an instinct and that's all being a parent really is. Working on your instincts, loving that child, doing your best. It really is as simple as that. I have no doubt you'd be an excellent mother. Please don't ever question that. I'm sure Alexis will back me up, once she's back on her feet." He said, finally sounding more positive and finding the strength to take over from Kate, as she leaned into his side and he slipped an arm around her shoulders, letting her settle against him.

The adrenalin she'd been running on was wearing off now and Kate felt tears start to prick her eyes. She closed them, willing the tears away. She needed to stay strong for him. Now was not the time to give in to this. He squeezed her shoulder tighter and leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Let's fill these out and go find our girl. Huh?" He said, taking the paperwork back into his lap and beginning to scribble furiously.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After ten minutes or so the Nursing Supervisor came back to fetch them as promised. She led them to a curtained area in the ER and introduced them to the doctor/nurse team who were working on Alexis. Kate fell back a little as they approached the bed, but Castle slipped his hand into hers and drew her alongside him.

"Mr. Castle, I understand your daughter went through an appendectomy procedure in this hospital a little over twenty four hours ago."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well, from the symptoms she's exhibiting it looks likely that she's suffering from sepsis. Sepsis is a complication of a severe infection to the blood stream, which can cause inflammation though out the body. In Alexis' case, this probably resulted from the appendicitis she experienced. Infectious substances can be released into the abdominal cavity either before or during surgery. Currently she has a fever of 101.8F and her heart rate is high at 92 bpm. You can see her breathing is elevated. These are all classic signs of sepsis."

"What about the wound? Her skin is discolored around it. When I looked this morning, it was…" Kate trailed off, wanting to make sure the doctor hadn't missed anything important but silenced now seeing him about to reply.

"Yes, that mottling does concern me Mrs…?"

"Eh, just Kate…Kate Beckett."

"Together with the other symptoms, the mottling is an indication that she may have some organ dysfunction. That would indicate that she is suffering from severe sepsis. How long since she last urinated. Do you know?" The doctor looked from Kate to Castle.

"I took her to the bathroom last night at about 8.00pm. I can't say whether or not she got up during the night. Her bedding was thrown back when I checked in on her this morning…but with the fever…I'm really not sure." Said Kate, trailing off and feeling inexplicably guilty for not being able to answer the question fully. Castle squeezed her hand, letting her know it was okay.

"I'm…Doctor none of what you're telling us sounds good right now. What can we do? What does she need?" Asked Rick, trying to control his rising panic.

His beautiful, sparky daughter was sick and he could tell it was serious and it killed him to wander too far down that path in his head. Facts…that's what he needed to hear. Kate would laugh if it weren't so grave. He, Richard Castle, was favoring facts over creative conjecture. Miracles would never cease. A miracle, that's what he desperately wanted right now. The doctor's words filtered in to interrupt his train of thought.

"We'll draw some blood. Do an analysis to try to find out which specific bacterial infection she has. That will enable us to give her the most appropriate antibiotic. In the mean time we'll keep her on a broad-spectrum antibiotic IV and give her plenty of fluids to keep her hydrated and maintain her blood pressure. We'll also check the wound sight for secretions. We can test anything we find there for bacteria also. I want to keep an eye on her liver and kidney functions too. This is a systematic inflammatory response. We have to look at everything and treat the body as a whole. I'm going to have her moved to ICU where they can monitor her closely."

"ICU? Dammit…I hate to ask this Doctor, but just how bad is it?" Asked Castle, stunned at what he had just heard but needing to know the full extent of the situation.

"I won't lie to you Mr. Castle, Miss Beckett. Severe sepsis is very serious, it can be life threatening. But Alexis is young and very healthy otherwise. Her body will be able to fight infection better than most. She's maintaining her blood pressure, which is a good sign. We should hopefully start to see the drugs take effect in the next few hours. You caught it quickly and time is our greatest enemy with this condition. Once we get her settled and I get the results of the tests I'm running, I'll come and speak to you again."

"Thank you." They both said simultaneously and the doctor withdrew. Castle and Kate then stepped forward together to watch Alexis, lying so still in the bed. Castle's fingers gripped the safety rail so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Kate put a cool hand over his and prized his fingers off, catching them in her own, holding on lightly to let him know she was there. Hoping she could reach him. They stood like that, shoulder to shoulder, lost in their separate thoughts as they waited for her to be moved up to ICU.

Two orderlies pushed the gurney Alexis was laid out on towards the huge hospital elevator, its doors opening like a giant maw to swallow them all whole. Castle's eyes never left the bed as they ascended up several floors in seconds. Kate's heart was breaking for him as she watched the fear seep into his eyes. There must be truly nothing worse than this, she thought; a dangerously sick child and a parent who can do nothing to fix it. Life was spinning out of control.

They followed the orderlies down the long corridor to be met by the ICU Charge Nurse, Nancy Fitzgerald. Efficient and welcoming, she took control of the situation immediately, ushering Kate and Castle into the room Alexis was to be placed in and explaining what was happening as she moved to and fro, hooking up the monitors and IV lines.

There were two armchairs positioned to the left hand side of the bed. Castle sank down into one, close enough to hold Alexis' hand.

Kate wandered over to the window to look out, wishing they were all anywhere but here. Below them Manhattan was waking up to another frenetic day. The sun had risen now over Central Park and Kate could make out the reservoir in the distance and see the rooftops of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She wished they were there right now, having fun, instead of watching Alexis fight some virulent infection in a hospital bed.

She thought of her mom and what she might say to help Kate in a situation like this. She silently prayed to her, asking for strength, asking her to make Alexis better. Then she moved on to bargaining with God. She wasn't sure what she believed, but at times like this she fell back on a faith of some sort, cultured in childhood. She promised to be a better person if only Alexis could come through this and she pledged to do the right thing where Castle was concerned if only his daughter would get better. She hoped someone was listening to her now.

Kate was startled from her meditation as she felt two strong hands settle on her shoulders. She leaned back into him, enjoying his warmth seeping into her skin as Castle allowed his arms to drop down across her front. He crossed his arms over her body, enveloping her, a hand coming to rest at each side of her waist. He pulled her gently back against his body, wrapping her up in a reassuring hold, like he was the one comforting her.

"Kate? What are you thinking?" He asked, his chin resting on her right shoulder.

"Good thoughts." Was all she could think to say. She didn't want him to see how afraid she was. She didn't want to pull him down with her into that dark place she carried inside of her. He didn't need to see the places her mind could go, almost unbidden.

"Liar." He said, with a hollow laugh. "I know you too well, remember? Come sit with me?"

"Sure. But first, do you want some coffee? Let me go find us some and I'll be right back. Promise." She said to reassure him as he squeezed her one more time and then leaned down to kiss her on the neck, in that soft tender spot just below her ear, before releasing her. Her body missed him instantly. Her mind didn't fair any better.

Going back out into the hallway she bumped into Martha, who was hovering by the nurse's station waiting to speak to someone.

"Kate darling, I'm so glad I found you. Where are they? How's Alexis? What have they told you?"

"I'm afraid it seems to be quite serious Martha. They're running tests to find out what kind of an infection she has and they're giving her antibiotics and fluids to help her in the meantime."

"Dear God. How's Richard?" Martha searched Kate's face looking for the truth or the lie she knew she was about to hear.

"He's doing well, considering. But he's scared, if I know him as well as I hope I do. I left him in there with her while I go to find us some coffee. You want some?"

"No dear. I don't think I could stomach anything right now. But thank you Kate, for taking care of my family. I don't know what we would have done without you these last few days."

"Martha, you don't have to thank me. I'd do anything I could for Alexis and Rick, and you for that matter. They're in room 2b, second on the right down the hall. I'll be right back." She squeezed the older woman's arm and turned to walk away.

"My son thinks the world of you Kate," Martha called after her, "and I'm afraid I have to agree with him. He's lucky to have you in his life…we're all lucky to have you." She said, stopping Kate in her tracks as she made her way down the corridor.

"I'm lucky too, Martha." Said Kate, turning back round, her face an open book this time. "It goes both ways. Please don't think I don't know that, Martha, because I do. You need to know that I _do_ know that."

Martha nodded solemnly at Kate, as the coded exchange came to a close and she felt she had the permission she now needed to take her leave of Castle's mother. What was it about tragedy that lowered your defenses and forced you to feel and to trust. Kate felt raw and exposed by the situation they were in. But she also felt brave and brave was good. She could work with that. This wasn't about her anymore and that felt good. That gave her strength.

Arriving back at Alexis' room ten minutes later, two Styrofoam coffee cups in hand, Kate pushed open the door to find Castle and Martha seated beside Alexis' bed deep in conversation.

"I can vouch for this stuff being hot, but that's about as much as I can promise." Said Kate, handing Castle one of the cups. She then moved back over to her position at the window to place her own cup on the ledge. "Any news while I was gone?"

"No, they're still waiting on the results of the blood work. But she seems a little more peaceful, less labored. Then again I may just be imagining it. I keep staring at her, willing her to wake up. Damn!" Said Richard, thumping his fist down on the arm of the chair, causing Martha to jump.

"Now Richard, darling. You need to be strong. Alexis needs you right now."

"You sound like Kate, mother." Said Richard, giving her a withering look.

"Well Kate is a smart woman. If you won't listen to your mother, then at least listen to her."

Kate kept her back to the room, letting their bickering wash over her. The coffee wasn't great, but since it was the only thing she'd had since dinner last night it felt like a tonic right now. The waiting and inactivity were getting to her. She started to pace the length of the window, checking her watch from time to time and then pausing to look down towards the street. Life carried on as normal outside and Kate felt like they were unfortunate creatures stuck to flypaper, awaiting their fate.

Finally her phone rang. The caller ID told her it was Lanie. Kate answered the call and quickly explained she'd have to leave the ICU to speak. Then turning to Castle she said, "It's Lanie. I won't be long. Come find me if there's any change."

Once she got outside the unit, she picked up the conversation with her friend. "Hi Lanie. Did Ryan call you?"

"Yeah Kate. How's Alexis?"

"Lanie it's not good. They think she has severe sepsis. She has a fever of 101.8F and her heart is racing. She's breathing really fast too and I found this mottling on her skin this morning, near the surgical wound. The doctor said that might indicate some organ dysfunction. I got her here as quick as I could, but I don't know if that's enough and I…hmm," she took a breath to steady her voice, "Castle's trying to be brave, but the look in his eyes when we brought her up to ICU. God Lanie, what if she doesn't pull through?"

"Kate, listen to me. You did all the right things. You did your best. That's all Castle or anyone can ask of you. She's in the right place now, being cared for by professionals. You need to take a step back and just be there for them as best you can. If anyone can do that it's you Kate. So just trust your instincts. Did they run a Gram stain on her blood sample do you know?"

"I think the nurse may have mentioned that. Is it important?"

"It's just a quicker way for the lab to identify the bacteria than a culture would be. Time is really critical with sepsis."

"So I'm learning. Can I call you back if I hear any more detail? I should probably get back in there. Castle's…well, I'm sure you can guess."

"Your guy needs you Kate, I get it. But don't forget to look after yourself too."

"I won't. Oh and Lanie, can you update Ryan for me? Tell him I'm not sure how long this will take. But I'll be in when I can."

"Kate, go be with your family. They need you now. The rest will wait."

"Thanks Lanie." Kate hung up the call, looking thoughtfully at her phone and replaying Lanie's final remarks in her mind. She was surprised to find that the thought no longer frightened her. Her family, was that what they were now? Did a trauma like this link you to people forever or was she already bound to these people in ways only the heart could understand? She shook her head to clear it and combed her fingers through her hair, pursing her lips at the complex questions that refused to leave her.

She headed back towards Alexis room, the steady beeping of the bedside monitor greeting her as she opened the door. Martha and Castle were sitting in silence now, just holding hands, clearly all talked out.

"Lanie sends her love." She said, breaking the silence.

"That's kind of her, dear." Said Martha. "Why don't you take my seat Kate? I think I'll stretch my legs. Richard do you need anything?"

"No, mother. Nothing you can give me sadly."

"Chin up dear. Alexis wouldn't want you to be maudlin. Have some faith in her darling. She's a fighter like her dad." She patted Rick's hand and rose from the chair.

Kate came over to take the vacant seat by Alexis' bedside. She sat down quietly so as not to disturb Castle, who was staring intently again at Alexis' face. He seemed unaware that she was there beside him, so Kate reached out and took his hand. She held it loosely between her own, hoping to soothe him, her cool fingers searching out the warmth that came from him. She needed him too.

"When she was a baby she got a really bad dose of chicken pox." Said Castle, suddenly breaking the silence, "It really floored her and I hoped I'd never see her that sick again. But this…" He gestured towards the bed.

"Shhh," said Kate, leaning over to smooth her hand over the back of his head, letting her fingers comb through his hair, "don't. At least try not to. I know it's hard not to spiral down there, but we have to hope, to have faith. You heard the doctor, Alexis is young and healthy. There's no reason she can't beat this."

He started to cry then, silently, the fear and worry becoming too much. Noiselessly, tears made their way down his face until one warm, salty tear dropped onto the back of Kate's hand, alerting her to his distress.

Kate immediately got out of her chair, stepping over his legs, to sit in his lap. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her chest, kissing his hair and stroking his back. "Rick just let it go. I'm right here." She whispered into his ear needing to take the pain away for him, but knowing she could only do so much. And as she comforted him, with his daughter lying fighting for her life in front of them, she knew it was time for her to find some courage of her own to say something else that he needed to hear. Breathing into his hair, heart beating in time to Alexis' elevated rhythm, she said quietly, "Shhh, I love you."

Time seemed to stand still. She continued to rock him back and forth, but his momentum slowed and he resisted the movement. Kate pulled back slightly to look at his face. Tears still littered his cheeks, but his eyes had grown wide and a wan smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, his beautiful mouth, thought Kate, staring unashamedly at him now.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming?" He said, searching her face. "Did you just…?"

Kate leaned down and caught his lips in the sweetest, most tender kiss, drawing him to her as she tightened her arms round him. She could feel his heart speed up under the hand that now rested against his chest and a warm tingling fluttered and grew in the pit of her stomach, competing with the racing of her own heart. Pulling back just slightly, she rested her cheek against his and repeated the words she knew he needed to hear, "You're not dreaming. I said I love you. I should have told you before and I'm sorry I didn't. But I think you need to hear it now and I needed to say it."

"How long?" He asked, his eyes a serious dark blue, searching hers for an answer.

"Long enough." She smiled gently. "Too long." She grinned, as he squeezed her around her waist, tickling her sides. "I really wasn't holding that sentiment hostage until something awful like this happened. I promise. I should have told you before now. I wish I had, believe me. The last couple of days, we've really been through it. If you'd known, then maybe it would have made things easier. I'm so sorry."

"Kate, the woman of my dreams has just told me that she loves me. You have no idea what that means. I didn't think…I feared I'd never hear those words from you, so now, _this now_, is just perfect for me."

She kissed him again, slowly and so much more deeply this time, attempting, if that was even possible, to show him just how she felt. Their tongues searched each other out, performing a slow, sensual dance as her lips caressed his, luxuriating in his touch, his taste, the wholeness of him. It was a kiss full of love and tenderness that sent Kate's heart rate soaring with the emotion it conveyed between them.

This was how Martha found them when she re-entered the room, entwined, as Kate sat in her son's lap, their love for one another on show for all to see.

"My, my, don't you two look cute." Said Martha. "Finally, I can stop praying to Saint Jude."

"Thank you mother." Said Rick, dryly unable to take his eyes off Kate's face. "Saint Jude, mother?"

"Yes, dear. The Patron Saint of lost causes." She replied with a flourish.

"Thank you Martha." Said Kate, snorting out a little laugh but no longer embarrassed to be caught kissing the woman's son. She knew she had her full approval and somehow that made things okay.

The doctor knocked on the door and then popped his head around it, as Kate reluctantly stood up from Castle's lap, swaying slightly. He got to his feet behind her, settling his hands at her waist, holding her close against him as they waited expectantly for the doctor to speak.

"The results of the blood work came back. Alexis has Gram-negative sepsis, so we're going to treat the endotoxin with two combined antibiotics, Imipenem and an aminoglycoside. But we will take account of her penicillin allergy by testing for any negative reaction as we proceed. Using combined antibiotics will give us synergy from both drugs and reduce the chance of drug resistance from the bacteria. Her white blood cell count is elevated indicating that her body is fighting off the infection."

"So that's a good thing, right?" Asked Castle, looking for any positive he could find in this nightmare.

"Yes, it's the response we'd expect to see to a severe infection. In addition, to the antibiotics, we'll administer a low dose of steroids and an anti-endotoxin antibody called E5, which should significantly improve the outcome. I want to monitor her kidney output closely and we'll give her activated protein C to regulate her blood clotting."

"That all just sounds so…serious, Doctor."

"As I said earlier, I won't lie to you Mr. Castle. Your daughter is a very sick girl. But we know what we're dealing with now and we're working through the full extent of the standard drug protocol for sepsis, throwing everything we have at this. I would expect to see some improvement over the next few hours and we'll be monitoring her closely the whole time."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"I…I can't think of anything. Mother? Kate?" Asked Castle, his face scanning from one woman to the other, wondering frantically if he'd missed anything.

"Is there anything more _we_ can do for her now?" Asked Kate, biting her lower lip.

"Talk to her. Let her know you're here. Patients respond well to familiar voices and to touch. That's the best you can do to support her right now. I'll be back to update you in a little while, once we see how she's responding to treatment."

Once the doctor left the room, the only sound that filled the silence was the constant beep of the monitoring equipment. The three adults stood facing the bed, their faces grave. Finally, it was Kate who broke the silence.

"I should go find an extra chair. We're going to be here a while and Alexis would want us to be comfortable. Isn't that right Lex?" She asked, raising her voice as she addressed the sleeping girl.

Castle squeezed her hand in thanks and Martha smiled weakly at Kate, moving forward to take up a position near the bed so she could begin talking to her granddaughter, following Kate's example.

"Rick, did you pack her iPod?" Asked Kate, scanning the room for the backpack.

"No. Everything was such a rush. Damn, why didn't I think of that?"

"Don't worry, I collect it from home later and bring it over. In the meantime…" Kate delved into the bag, withdrawing a book, "we have this, The Great Gatsby. She told me last night that she wished she could go back in time and spy on these characters. Read this to her." She said, with an encouraging smile, handing the book to Castle.

"Come here." He pulled Kate towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking down into her face. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Kate blushed, the sentiment overwhelming in front of his mother. "I believe you might be about to." She smiled back up at him, drinking in his blue, blue eyes.

"Beautiful Richard. Now let's get this show on the road, kiddo. Alexis is waiting for us to entertain her." Said Martha, interrupting their moment. The tension in the room lifted a little for now.

The next couple of hours passed in a sequence of story telling, gossiping, word games and some short, poignant silences, as Castle, Martha and Kate endeavored to keep Alexis entertained and themselves sane.

They took it in turns to leave the room for brief periods of respite, either walking the corridors or grabbing a quick snack from the hospital canteen. Although not in an induced coma, Alexis' body was conserving all the energy it had stored up to fight off the infection and so she slept soundly throughout the first few hours of her stay on the ICU.

Kate was standing by the bed, stroking her hair and reading a passage from The Great Gatsby, when Martha and Castle re-entered the room together. The two stood quietly by the door, taking in Kate's gentle demeanor as she gave her full attention to the sleeping form of Alexis. Her face was relaxed, serenely beautiful and the care she directed towards the girl was clearly evident as they observed her. Castle's heart flipped over at the intimacy of the scene and Martha squeezed his arm to indicate that she could see it too.

Kate's heightened sense of awareness kicked in and she turned to see the two watching her, with a look of intense gratitude on their faces. "I think she might be stirring a little." Said Kate, ignoring the unspoken emotion radiating off the Castle-Rodgers clan as they watched her. "Her eyelids fluttered just now, right before you came in."

"Really?" Said Castle hurrying over to the bed.

"Yes, so I thought that maybe if I stroked her hair…see if touch could add something more than just listening to my voice. Rick, it might be better if you took over reading to her. She'll relate more to your voice than she'll relate to mine." Said Kate, handing him the book and stepping away from the bed.

"Kate, I think you're doing a sterling job." Said Martha, encouragingly. "Alexis will be delighted to know you're here with her."

"Thanks Martha." Said Kate, now feeling a little uncomfortable with the weight of expectation she felt them place on her.

But as they stood there chatting, Rick suddenly gasped and moved even closer to the bed. "Pumpkin? Alexis can you hear me?" He asked, looking closely at his daughter's face as her eyes flicked open and then closed again.

Charge Nurse Fitzgerald appeared in the room at that moment. "Our monitors are picking up a change in Alexis' heart rate. Is she beginning to come round?"

"Her eyes just opened. I think she could be. Do you think she could be? Is this good?" Asked Castle, badgering the nurse for answers.

"She may come and go for a bit, but I think it's likely that she is waking up. Just keep talking to her and be patient. It looks like the treatment may be starting to work. I'll let the doctor know and he can come and see you soon."

"Thank you Nurse Fitzgerald. Did you hear that?" He asked, turning to look at Martha and Kate, a smile spreading across his face. "My girl is coming round. Come on sweetie, wake up." He whispered to Alexis, touching her hair just as Kate had done a moment earlier.

They all stared intently towards the bed now, compelled to search the sleeping face for any new signs of wakefulness. They remained still like that, focused on only one thing until Kate felt her eyes begin to water from staring at the same spot for too long and she was forced to look away.

The nurse came back in. "If I could ask you all to leave just briefly so I can check Alexis' catheter and record her output. We're still monitoring her kidney and liver function so…it'll only take a moment." She said, pulling the curtain around the bed.

Castle, Martha and Kate filed out of the room into the corridor. Kate leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as she crossed her arms over her stomach. Castle stepped in front of her, rubbing her upper arms to comfort her. He knew she must be exhausted from the lack of sleep they'd had lately and the stress of the medical emergency she'd handled like a pro this morning.

"Come here." He said, pulling her into a loose hug. "If you feel anything like me you must be wrung out right now." He kissed the top of her head as he held her.

"Castle, there is no way I feel as bad as you do right now. That's your daughter in there. So please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She said, trying to temper his concern.

"But Kate, you've hardly slept. You were leaving the loft just after dawn this morning after we spent the previous night in here…so just let me worry about you for a little bit? Please?"

Kate shrugged to show she was giving in and then she rested her head on his chest to seal the deal. Her fingers played with the fabric at the back of his shirt before she let her hands drop lower and hooked them into his belt loops, anchoring herself to him. Martha had wandered off towards the nurse's station and she was now chatting up one of the doctors.

"Does she ever take a day off?" Asked Kate, smiling as she peered over at the glamorous older woman who was now flirting outrageously with a young man in a white coat.

"Not so you'd notice." Said Castle, smiling his lopsided grin as he turned them both around so he too could watch the antics of his mother. "She's embarrassed me like that since I was a kid, in all sorts of situations. Life is one big pick up joint to Martha. I mean that in the nicest possible way you understand, but sometimes…"

"Oh, Castle, I think it's sweet. I hope I'm that game when I reach her age." Said Kate, seeing an opportunity to mess with him.

"Well I hope you're _not_!" He spluttered, pulling back to look her in the eye. "I thought you were a one and done kind of girl, Detective Beckett?" He asked, bracing himself for her response.

"Oh and you think _you_ might be that one, huh?" She teased him mercilessly, because she knew for certain now that that's exactly what he was for her.

"I had hoped…that maybe…in time…?" He hesitantly laid out the sentence.

"Relax Rick." Kate decided to put him out of his misery, given the circumstances. "I already told you that I'm in love with you. _Deeply_, in love with you." She added for emphasis, feeling his breathing go still. "I don't go throwing that sentiment around unless I mean it, believe me."

"You said you loved me Kate and now you're telling me that you're _in _love with me_…deeply? Really?_" He sounded incredulous.

Kate sighed, a smile forming on her lips as she took in the wondrous look on Castle's face. "You're going to make me spell this out for you, aren't you?"

He nodded, still uncertain, his eyes boring into hers, swimming in their warm hazel glow.

"Okay." She swallowed and then took a deep breath, dropping her arms from around his waist to grasp his hands in hers. "I am in love, _deeply_ in love with you, Richard Edgar Alexander Castle. This is not the place to be telling you all this, but given my inability to express my emotions it was probably the only way you were ever going to get this out of me. So please, take that worried look off your face and give your girlfriend a kiss."

Eyes shining, he finally answered her back, "Kate, I love you. So much." He said with so much feeling Kate felt a lump forming in the back of her throat. "Come here." He kissed her forehead, then her cheek and the tip of her nose, before catching her lips with his and searing them with the heat of his passion for her. They stood like that for several seconds, fingers lacing together as they held hands and Kate stretched up on tiptoe to more fully meet his soft, inviting mouth, tongues lazily circling one another like prey. They only pulled apart when the nurse reappeared, startling them as she invited them to come back into the room.

"Look who's here," she said brightly to Alexis, whose eyes were now fluttering open and blinking at the harsh overhead strip lighting, "Mom and dad." She finished, turning round to beckon a shocked looking Kate and an amused looking Castle towards the bed.

"I'm…eh, I'm not her mother." Said Kate quietly to the Nurse, out of earshot of Alexis.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed. You're so good with her." Said the nurse, smiling at Kate as Castle watched her deal with her discomfort at being mistaken for Alexis' parent and, by implication, his husband.

"Thank you. But she has a mother." Said Kate, a little defensively.

"Well then she's a very lucky girl," said the nurse, not thrown in the slightest, "to have both of you."

"I'm…thank you. That's kind of you to say." Replied Kate, seeming to make peace with the idea that she might have a role in Alexis' life too. She looked over at Castle and returned his smile, enjoying the warm feeling it gave her. Letting go was easier than she thought and the upside definitely made taking that leap worthwhile.

Castle was joined by Martha at Alexis' bedside, the woman finally having managed to tear herself away from Dr. McDreamy out in the hall.

"Alexis, sweetheart," he crooned as he leaned down over her, "can you hear me?"

Her blizzard blue eyes found his, red hair moving ever so slightly across the pillow as she turned her head towards his voice, like a newborn seeking out her mother.

Tears formed in Kate's eyes as she watched them. She moved to the opposite side of the bed to give them some space.

"We're all here pumpkin, waiting for you to wake up. Grams is here, see," he said, moving back so Martha could get in closer, "and Kate is right here too."

Kate squeezed Alexis' hand, the one that was cannula free and got a weak smile in response from behind the oxygen mask.

The doctor appeared in the room at this point, striding purposefully over to collect the chart from the bottom of the bed. Then he pulled out the latest strip of cardiac printout from the bedside monitor and scanned the trace.

"I see we're doing a little better here." He said, addressing Alexis in a loud voice. "I'm Doctor Matthews, Alexis. You've caught a severe infection as a result of your appendicitis, but you seem to be responding well to treatment now, so we can take encouragement from that. Just rest up and let us keep doing what you're doing." He said, turning towards Castle to relay his next remarks in a quieter tone. "Mr. Castle though we're not 100% out of the woods yet, Alexis is displaying very encouraging signs. Her vitals are good, we've been monitoring her urine output and given the fluids she's been receiving, her kidneys seem to be functioning well. Her liver is coping with the coagulant and inflammatory response, aided by the activated protein C we've been giving her. So she has moved away from the dangers of severe sepsis, characterized by the organ dysfunction I described to you this morning. We still need to keep an eye on her, but if she keeps improving at this rate, we could move her from ICU to a general ward over the next six hours or so."

"That's wonderful news. Thank you doctor." Said Castle, his face flooding with gratitude, as he pumped the man's hand.

"As I said, we're not out of the woods yet, but we're getting there." He replaced the chart on the end of the bed and turned to leave the room.

Kate let out a whoosh of breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding and sank down into the bedside chair. "That's just the best news. The best." She said, looking from Martha to Castle and then back down at Alexis who seemed to be still working on taking in her surroundings, judging by the way her eyes scanned the room.

"You're not wrong there, kiddo." Said Martha, smiling back at her.

Castle just beamed down at his daughter, his eyes never leaving her face.

Kate's phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she stood up to leave the room, as Castle cast a questioning look in her direction. "Work." She explained. "I'll take this and be right back."

As soon as Kate left the room Martha turned to Richard and said, "Darling, I think it may be time for Kate to go back to work. Alexis seems to be over the initial crisis and I'm sure that awful case still needs her. She's been a life-saver to all of us this morning, but you need to let her do her job now."

"I know, mother. I just…she's been a great support. Just having her here…it…"

"I know. But you can see her tonight. Let her do this Richard. It's who she is. It's what you fell in love with after all. You know she'll only leave this hospital room if you make her. So do that for her darling. It's time."

Several minutes later Kate came back, looking thoughtful and clutching her phone under her chin.

"Problem?" Asked Castle, as neutrally as he could.

"Just Ryan phoning with an update and to ask how Alexis was doing." She said, trying to close the discussion down as she retook her seat beside the bed.

"Kate, what was the update?" He persisted.

"Not here." She shook her head, angling it towards Alexis.

"Mother, would you?" Said Castle, moving over to let Martha in beside Alexis before he walked towards the door of the room, indicating for Kate to follow him.

"Okay, now spill, Detective." He said, as soon as they were alone outside the door. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing really. We…when I was leaving the loft early this morning, it was because Ryan had had a call naming the forth vic. The I.D. came in as a result of that press release you wrote. I told him to set up an interview with the neighbor who called it in. He was just letting me know it was set for this afternoon, that's all."

"So what are you waiting for?" He asked, taking in the puzzled look on her face.

"No, I told him I can't go. He'll have to do it without me. You need me here." Again she tried to close down the discussion.

"Well, that may be true." He said, evenly, seriously, "But your job needs you too Kate. This could be a big break in the case. Alexis is in the best shape we've seen her since we got here. Out of immediate danger, all thanks to you. It won't take three of us to sit here staring at her hour on end willing her to get better. You've more than done your share, Kate." He said, reaching down to kiss her forehead. "Now it's time you do that other thing that you're good at."

She looked at him a little suggestively now, cocking her eyebrow, a twinkle in her eyes.

"No, not _that_ Kate." He met her suggestive gaze and raised her one of his own. "We'll get to that talent later." He kissed her on the lips as he said this. "I mean go chase the bad guys and then come back and tell me all about it. Come on, that's what Alexis would want you to do." He cajoled as she studied his face uncertainly to see if he meant it.

"Using the cute daughter again, huh Castle?"

"Whatever, Detective. But you know I'm right." He smiled down at her, his arms snaking around her back as he pulled her tight against him. "I have loved having you beside me through this nightmare, if that isn't the weirdest thing to say. I have needed you with me. But it's time for you to take a step back," he said more seriously, his mouth hovering beside her ear as he spoke quietly into her hair, "or Montgomery will ground me for stealing away his best detective. Go and at least do this interview. But take all the time you need. I'll let you know if anything changes, and even if it doesn't I'll text you insanely regular updates. How's that sound?"

She hesitated, not wanting to look like she was eager to run out on him, but knowing that he had a point. "If you're sure?"

"Kate." He said, a warning tone in his voice.

"Okay, let me get my bag and say bye to Alexis and Martha. But I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Fine. And Kate, promise you'll eat something?"

"Yes, Dr. Castle." She said, smirking at him now.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that. Now scoot."

She tugged the front of his shirt, forcing him to lean towards her, grazing his lips with hers as she gently drew them back a forth across the soft, sensitive skin, breathing him in. He let out a small moan and Kate's mouth formed into a smile at the sound. "I'll stop teasing you now. Just wanted to give you something to remember me by."

"Like I'd ever forget." His eyes were still closed, as he inhaled her scent before she pulled away.

"Yes," said Kate, suddenly remembering the note he'd left for her a couple of days ago, "but I believe _words are never enough_." She parroted his little inscription, nudging him in the ribs as she waited for his reaction.

He smiled that cocky, charming smile of his. The one that said, _I've got this, I know I have. _"You found it. I wondered if you might?"

"Castle, the Captain nearly found it. Not very subtle."

"But come on…you loved it, right?" He squeezed her sides, tickling her, as she squirmed in his grasp.

"That's not the point. No, please stop." She squeaked, trying to pull herself out of his grip. "Oh, who am I kidding? It was sweet. I loved it. Just don't ever do it again."

"See, Detective. How hard was that? Now go make me proud." And he smacked her on the ass as she turned to leave.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When she hit the street the change in atmosphere was like a slap to the face. All around her people bobbed and weaved like boxers as they made their way up and down East 77th Street. Kate decided to walk west, heading for Park Avenue, squinting in the bright light of another glorious summer's day after the artificially lit confines of the ICU. She felt guilty for enjoying the feeling of freedom being out of the hospital gave her. But she breathed deeply nonetheless, filling her lungs with the fumes and smells of the city, like it was more precious to her than oxygen.

The sun warmed her and she took off her leather jacket, throwing it over her shoulder. Once she reached Park, she debated whether or not to flag a cab immediately. But deciding against it, she pushed on over Madison Avenue, heading for Fifth and the edge of Central Park, seeking out the inspiring lush expanse of green as an antidote to the clinical claustrophobia of the hospital ward. She wondered absently if Castle was standing at the window to Alexis' room looking down at her now, the way she had studied people in the street a few hours ago. But she decided not to look up. She didn't need to know the truth to know that he would be thinking about her now.

Walking over to the curb, she reached out her hand to hail a cab, yanking open the door as soon as one pulled up in front of her. She instructed the driver to take her to the 12th precinct and searched in her bag to locate her phone.

"Ryan, it's Beckett. I'm on my way to meet you. The interview's at 2pm, right?"

"Yeah. What about Alexis?"

"She's doing better. Castle threw me out. Meet me downstairs and we'll head out to the neighbor's place. I'm ten or fifteen minutes from you right now."

"Great, I'll see you soon."

When Kate's cab pulled up in front of the 12th Ryan was sitting on the hood of his Crown Vic waiting for her. They headed across the street to get some food to go and then returned to the car to eat their lunch. Kate filled Ryan in on her morning so far, leaving out as much as she could about why she had checked in on Alexis so early in the morning. Ryan kindly let the potential for awkward questions pass, seeing just how tired she looked as she described their ride to the hospital and the critical diagnosis the doctor had given them.

Once Kate had brought him fully up to speed the discussion flipped back to the case and specifically the identification of the latest victim.

"So we got a call from a neighbor you said?"

"Yeah, a Sarah Dunlop, aged 44. She lives at 146 Central Park West. The San Remo. Seriously Ritzy."

"But I thought you said our vic was a retired fundraiser. How'd she fundraise her way in there?"

"I think philanthropist is maybe the word we're reaching for here. The neighbor was playing it down, but I'm guessing we're going to run into some seriously old money."

"Right," said Kate, her mind turning these new facts over. "But Ryan, the San Remo's on like, what? 76th Street? I just came from up there. Lennox Hill is directly across The Park from there."

"It's on 75th, you're close. I'm sorry I didn't think. We got to have lunch?" He said, gesturing to their leftovers hopefully.

"For that I'm driving." Said Kate, climbing out of the car to throw away their trash then heading round to Ryan's side of the car.

"Castle's right, you're so…" He trailed off as she quirked her eyebrow at him, daring him to finish the sentence.

"Thought not." Said Kate, holding her hand out for his keys and then reaching for the car door.

They drove in companionable silence. Ryan enjoyed staring out of the window, as the streets whizzed by, though there was no way he would ever admit this to his boss. Kate's mind bounced around, reliving fragments of the many significant moments that had comprised the early part of her day.

When they reached the West side of The Park, Kate found a parking spot round the corner from the front entrance to the north tower of the San Remo, where Emily Garrett and her neighbor, Sarah Dunlop, lived. They walked around the building until they faced the grand frontage of 146 Central Park West. The building was imposing up close and Kate and Ryan stood for a moment looking up at the giant twin towered edifice.

"You know Tiger Woods owns an apartment here, right?" Said Ryan, smirking at Kate. "You think he brought his lady friends back here?"

"Been cruising the supermarket checkouts with Jenny again, Ryan?" Asked Kate, rolling her eyes at his newfound love of celebrity gossip.

"Eh, no boss." Ryan decided to cut his losses and leave mention of Demi Moore and Donna Karan until he caught up with Castle. He hoped Alexis got well fast, because Beckett without Castle was an altogether different animal.

They walked into the lobby, prepared to be snubbed by the doorman, but were surprised by the warm welcome extended to them by Harold Barker, as he informed them that Mrs. Sarah Dunlop was expecting them. He instructed them to take the elevator to the 19th floor and that someone would meet them there.

Stepping out into the marble hallway, a set of grand double doors opened off to their left and Ryan followed Kate in the direction of the uniformed maid now waiting for them. "Detective Beckett?"

"Yes, and this is Detective Ryan." Said Kate, indicating her colleague. "Mrs. Dunlop is expecting us."

"Yes, please come this way." Said the maid, ushering them into a luxuriously carpeted hallway.

They were instructed to wait, while the maid went to alert the lady of the house to their arrival.

Kate scanned the space, taking in the expensive art that lined the walls and the quality of the craftsmanship evident in the opulent interior and architectural finishes. But mostly, she was drawn to the view. Walking over to the window, she stared down at a mirror image of the vista she'd admired from Alexis' hospital room this morning. Central Park spread out before them, The Lake sparkling in the sunlight directly in front of the building, lifting them out of the busy metropolis and into the kind of natural habitat only serious money could buy in this city.

"Detectives?" Said a cultured voice, from behind them forcing Kate to tear herself away from the view.

"Mrs. Dalton?" Asked Kate, extending her hand to the elegantly attired woman in front of them. Though a good few inches smaller than Kate, her elegantly coiffured up-do and towering Sergio Rossi pumps gave her added height, bringing her close to the Detective's eyelevel.

"Pleased to meet you Detective Beckett and you must be Detective Ryan? We spoke on the phone earlier I believe?" She said, politely shaking Ryan's hand. "I was led to understand that your daughter was sick, Miss Beckett and that you wouldn't be joining us today. I hope she's getting better?"

Kate felt her face flush and she stammered, "She's…that is, my partner's daughter, yes, she is improving. Thank you." Said Kate, turning to shoot a look at Ryan who simply shrugged and shook his head. "Eh…so Mrs. Dalton, your neighbor?" Kate tried valiantly to regain her footing on the conversation.

"Yes, where are my manners. Please, follow me. Jenna, would you bring the Detectives some tea please."

Sarah Dalton led them through another set of large double-doors into an elegant living room. A large, ornate, silk Chinese rug filled much of the floor space. Warm Maplewood parquet flooring ran wall-to-wall in a herringbone pattern underneath the rug. Two chenille velvet sofas faced a large leather topped coffee table and a pair of French Louis XVI style parcel guilt walnut armchairs with striped silk damask upholstery were angled towards to window. Kate and Ryan settled themselves on one of the sofas, while Mrs. Dalton came to sit opposite them.

Once the tea had been served, Kate resumed the interview. "Mrs. Dalton I believe you responded to our article in the New York Times this morning seeking details of our unidentified victim, is that correct?"

"Yes, my husband is in Europe on business and I couldn't sleep, so I went to my office to catch up on some correspondence. I was online and I logged in to my Times subscription to read the headlines. That's when I saw the sketch, the one of Emily. It quite shocked me. You see it was such a good likeness. It was just as if she was staring out of the screen at me."

"That must have shaken you Mrs. Dalton. But you're sure it's Emily Garrett?" Asked Kate, handing the woman the autopsy photo of their forth victim.

Sarah Dalton's hand flew to her mouth and she nodded silently, quickly handing the photograph back to Kate as she pulled a handkerchief from the cuff of her blouse. "Yes, that's Emily. Poor, poor Emily. What happened to her?"

"We only know that she was strangled and then left in a playground in SoHo. How close were you to Mrs. Garrett?"

"It was Miss. Emily never married. She lived here all her life. When her father and mother died she inherited the apartment."

"So an only child?" Asked Ryan, seeing their chances of learning more from this one slipping away.

"Oh no, she has a sister, Pamela. But she moved away to England when Emily was in her twenties, leaving Emily to care for their parents in later life on her own. I don't think they were very close anymore. The only family she has…had in New York is a nephew, Stanley. He visited her once a month. Took her out to lunch, that sort of thing."

"Stanley have a surname?" Asked Ryan, pen at the ready.

"Eh, yes. Let me see…it's Stanley Edwards. Yes, that's right…Stanley Edwards. He lives in Jersey City, I think. One of those glass monstrosities facing Battery Park City." She wrinkled her nose. "Emily helped him buy his condo last year and all she gets is a visit once a month."

"Are you saying Miss Garrett's nephew was using her for her money?" Asked Kate, her interest piqued by something that smelled like motive.

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite so bluntly perhaps. But I didn't like the boy. He had that cut glass British accent, the degree from Oxford, but as soon as he arrived in the United States he came cap in hand to Emily, asking her to help fund his little playboy dreams."

"And what dreams were those?" Asked Ryan, feeling the heat in the room notch up a degree or two now they were on the heels of something.

"An art gallery. He wanted Emily to set him up in his own gallery. She inherited everything from her parents, you see. Pamela eloped to England with a man they didn't approve of, so they cut her out of their will. I think that's why Stanley spent all of his formative years overseas. He only came to New York after his grandparents died."

"And Aunt Emily was the goose that laid the golden egg." Said Ryan, looking slightly embarrassed when he realized he'd just spoken out loud. "So to speak. I mean no disrespect, Ma'am."

Kate shot him a withering look and carried on. "So you and Emily were…close?"

"She was kind to me when I moved in here ten years ago after marrying my husband. I'm the second wife," she laughed a little bitterly, "and that doesn't always go down well in established buildings like this one. But Emily didn't care. She became my friend. We would have afternoon tea together and we'd take trips to the Met or the Frick, go shopping sometimes. She was lonely since she retired."

"And she used to be a fundraiser? Is that right?" Asked Kate, looking for clarification.

"She was a major donor to a variety of causes. Sat on the board of some big fundraising committees. Children's causes were important to her, I guess because she never had any of her own. She fundraised for the Pediatric Cancer facility at Memorial Sloan-Kettering here in the City. But she was getting tired, said she felt old. She decided to take a step back last year and limit the work she undertook."

"Was she working on anything you know of at present?"

"No, I don't think so. She kept a date book though. Meticulous. She was old school when it came to etiquette and manners. Wrote everything longhand. Beautiful calligrapher too. I learned so much from her. I'm going to miss her terribly." Said Sarah Dalton, finally allowing a small sob to escape her lips.

"Do you know who stands to inherit Miss Garrett's estate?" Asked Kate, hating to push the woman but needing to find out this vital piece of information.

"Her family wealth is held in trust. I believe that when she died it was to transfer to a charitable trust so that her good works could be continued. But the apartment…that was to pass to Stanley. I know because she was concerned what access to sudden wealth like that might do to him. She worried he was flighty like his mother and that inheriting several millions might ruin him in the long run. But she felt guilty for the deprivation her sister had suffered over the years and this was her way of trying to put things right. She was a kind and generous woman. I cannot stress that too strongly Detectives. She may have come from money, but she gave back all her life. You have to find out who did this to her, please? Don't let them get away with this, for Emily's sake."

"Mrs. Dalton. Sarah, we will do everything we can to bring Emily's killer to justice. I promise." Said Kate, reaching forward to touch the woman on the arm, as they rose from their respective sofas to walk back towards the front door. "Emily lived on the 20th floor, right?"

"Yes, one floor up. I'll call Harold, ask him to send up the spare key so you can get into her apartment. I expect you need to look inside?"

"Yes, that would be very helpful. If you think of anything else, please call me." Said Kate, handing over her card. "And thank you for your time this afternoon. You've been very helpful."

At that Kate and Ryan took their leave of Mrs. Dalton and headed back to the elevator to ride up one floor. Once safely inside Kate turned to Ryan, "So are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That the nephew had about $8 to $10 million reasons for killing auntie Emily? Yip. Right with you on that one boss."

"Okay, let's check out the apartment. I'll call in CSU if we find anything worthy of a sweep and we'll hunt down that date book Sarah Dalton referred to. If Emily Garrett was the stickler for detail she says she was, any appointment she had in SoHo is bound to be in that book."

They waited outside the door of Emily Garrett's apartment until the doorman arrived to let them in. He hovered for a few minutes, unsure whether or not to leave them there alone, until a message from the lobby on his portable radio called him away.

The layout of the apartment was similar to the Dalton's one floor down and the interior décor was classic, high quality old money. Original antiques, heavy mahogany furniture, thick drapes and with rich tapestries hanging on the walls. Even with windows facing The Park in every public room, the apartment seemed dark, like it was already in mourning on this sunny summer's day.

Kate dropped her bag on the large dining table and headed straight for what she guessed was the office, leaving Ryan to check out the bedrooms. She pulled a pair of latex gloves from her pocket and began methodically working over the surface of the roll top desk, sifting through letters and invitation cards looking for anything that might be significant. In the top drawer of the desk she found Emily Garrett's date book. She turned to the day in question and flipped open the page. There in neat, flowery cursive was a single entry: _12 noon - Stanley at Per Se._

Below it, a second entry marked for 8pm, had been scored out. Kate couldn't make the detail out, but she bagged the book and went to find Ryan.

When she reached the dining room she could hear him talking to someone on the phone. "Who was that?" She asked, startling him as he ended the call and spun round to face her.

"Castle." Said Ryan looking a little guilty.

"Is that my phone?" Asked Kate, noticing what he was holding.

"Yeah, I heard it ringing and well you were all the way at the other end of the apartment, so I answered it and it was Castle." He said by way of explanation.

"What'd he want?" Asked Kate, warily. "Alexis okay?"

"Yeah, she's being moved from ICU apparently. Doing better. But he called to ask if he could borrow your key to _his_ loft. Seems he left in kind of a hurry this morning without his…eh, key and…" Ryan tailed off, watching Kate's face change from pleasure at hearing the good news about Alexis to wide-eyed shock at the rest of the message. "So, if you have his key…I said we could drop it by on the way back to the precinct. Beckett?"

Kate studied him silently for a moment, processing what had just happened. Deciding how to deal with it. Full on denial, claim Castle was crazy, because that could totally work. But after her little spiritual bargaining session at the hospital this morning, she thought she'd better not risk it. So she sighed and looked Ryan straight in the eye.

"Not a word to anyone about this Ryan, or so help me…"

"Yes, boss. Not a word." He made a lip lock and throw away the key gesture.

Nodding once, for emphasis, Kate swiftly moved the subject on. "So you find anything?"

"No, nothing's been touched as far as I can see. Doesn't look like a crime scene. Nothing disturbed or stolen, nothing broken, beds are made up, fridge is stocked. Whatever happened to that old lady didn't start here. What about you? You see anything?"

"Found the date book." Said Kate, waving the evidence bag at him. "She had a lunch date the day she died with lucky suspect number one, our favorite nephew Stanley."

"Way to go Stan. Let's track him down and bring him in."

"I just want to bag the rest of the correspondence from her desk and then we can roll."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pulling up at the hospital, Kate debated whether or not to make Ryan wait in the car. Keeping him away from Castle today seemed like a supremely good idea, given how much had been revealed in one short phone call. But she felt mean asking him to wait for her in a hot car, so she led the way to the main reception to find out which ward Alexis had been moved to.

"Alexis Harper Castle, I believe she's been moved from ICU," she said to the nurse on duty, "can you tell me where she is now?"

"And you are, Miss…?"

"Kate, Kate Beckett."

"I'm afraid I can only share that information with Miss Castle's family. Patient confidentiality you understand. So unless you're her…mother?" Suggested the nurse.

"I came in with Alexis and her father by ambulance this morning." Then leaning in closer, hoping Ryan wouldn't hear her she said, "I'm Mr. Castle's girlfriend."

"I'm afraid that's not…uh, official enough, _Miss_ Beckett," Said the nurse, stressing the word Miss.

Kate spun away from the desk, finally giving up and not wishing to make a scene that would draw any more attention to her. She got out her phone and dialed Castle's number hoping he had his cell switched on, as Ryan loitered at her elbow.

"Rick, it's me. The nursing Gestapo won't tell me which ward Alexis has been moved to. Yeah, tried that. Apparently that's not…eh, official enough," She said, embarrassed at having to repeat the nurse's rubbishing of their relationship status. "Castle, no, I will not tell her that…because it's not true. I'm not listening to you, don't you dare Richard Castle. Well the answer would be no. Definitely…yes, for now…I mean no! Dammit Castle, just tell me where. That will be sufficient for now." She said, blushing at whatever Castle had just said down the phone.

Ryan stared at her, smirking. Esposito was going to have a field day when he told him about this. Beckett just said she was Castle's girlfriend, she was living at his loft and she had her own key and he had a sneaking suspicion Castle had just tried to propose to his boss over the phone, judging by the flushed but giddy expression on her face. Feed the birds!

"Well, are you going to stand there gaping Ryan or are you coming with me?" She snapped, losing the dreamy look that had crossed her face.

When they arrived at the room, on the general medical ward Castle had directed them to, Kate tapped on the door and pushed it open gently in case Alexis was sleeping.

"Hey, there's my girl. You didn't like my proposal?" He laughed, coming over to wrap Kate in a hug, kissing her on the lips as he did so. "We missed you. Ahhh! What was that for?" He yelped as Kate pinched him and pulled out of the hold, revealing Ryan, who was standing sheepishly by the door watching them.

"Castle, man. You staying out of trouble?" Asked Ryan, unsure of what else to say, as he fist bumped the writer.

Kate had wandered over to the bed and was smiling down at Alexis who was clearly still very sleepy. "How's she doing?" She asked, reaching down to stroke her hair, pleased to see a little more color in the girl's cheeks.

"She's improving. Stayed awake for a whole ten minutes after you left. But she'd been in and out since then. All good though, so they tell me. Fighting infection takes a lot of energy apparently." He was standing close to Kate now and she itched to touch him, but with Ryan in the room she daren't go there. Enough damage had occurred since they'd arrived at the hospital to fuel the gossip machine at the precinct for days to come.

"I hear you need my key back? Martha not at home?" She asked quietly.

"No, she's gone to visit a sick friend. I forgot to take my key this morning, what with everything. I'm sorry to drag you up here, but I thought I might go home later, freshen up. They said she'll sleep soundly tonight so I'll go home then for sure." He drew her over to the window, hoping for a little more privacy, "And Kate, I only want to _borrow_ your key. It is _your_ key…to keep." He squeezed her hand. "What time are you coming home tonight?"

"Not sure yet. We did the interview and that threw up a potential suspect we need to track down. If we find him today…who knows. Can I call you?"

"Sure. But you _are_ coming home tonight, right?" He watched her face with a flicker of concern.

"Yes, Rick. I'm coming home…to the loft, yes." Her heart rate picked up as she agreed to this. There was really no need for her to go there since Alexis was back in hospital, but she guessed he didn't want to be alone after today's drama and if she was honest she was looking forward to going home to him too. He was scaling her walls, skillfully.

Kate fetched the key from her bag, sliding it off the keychain she'd attached it to this morning. She allowed her fingers to caress the soft underside of Castle's wrist as she slipped the key into his palm. He caught her hand and held it briefly before letting it drop. A look passed between them and Ryan shifted uncomfortably by the door, feeling like a gooseberry. Kate cleared her throat, shaking herself out of the trance she seemed to be in.

"Okay, we'll be leaving now. Tell Alexis we dropped by if she wakes up. See you…soon." She squeezed his arm, gave him a meaningful smile and then left the room.

"Bye, man." Whispered Ryan, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Alexis. "Take good care of your girl."

"Thanks Ryan." _And you take care of mine_, he wanted to add. But he stopped himself, knowing it would upset Kate. And then suddenly they were gone.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter. It didn't even complete a whole day in the life of C/B, but the next chapter is already underway and I did leave you with a cliffhanger last time, so I didn't want you waiting any longer for an update. Wonder what will happen when Kate gets home from work to the loft this time? **

**Let me know what you think, please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter picks up after Ryan and Kate have visited Alexis and Castle in hospital. They've just interviewed the neighbor of their latest murder victim, Emily Garrett, and Kate has promised Castle that she'll be staying over at the loft that night, even though Alexis is still in hospital. Kate has finally told Castle that she's in love with him.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews to the last chapter.**

**Warning: Casketty fluff alert!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 17**

Back at the precinct Esposito was in full flow, trying to track down the nephew of Emily Garrett. Ryan had phoned in the scant information they'd picked up from talking to Sarah Dunlop and asked his partner to find the guy. But Stanley Edwards, 38 years old and a graduate of Oxford University in England was proving to be an elusive character.

The condo his aunt had purchased for him the previous year, in the Crystal Point building in Jersey City, wasn't registered in his name or hers for that matter, as far as Esposito could see. As with any case involving rich victims or preps, the money trail was like a ball of twine, tightly wrapped and seemingly endless.

Esposito leaned back in his chair, rubbed a hand over his face and cursed loudly just as Ryan and Beckett walked into the bullpen.

"We're gone for a couple of hours and you're swearing already man. What gives?"

"Yeah, Espo. You miss us or what?" Asked Kate, more relaxed now that Ryan and Castle had been temporarily separated.

"It's this crazy English guy and his rich aunt. There's no paper trail on the condo that I can find. Must be held in some kind of trust but I'm damned if I can trace it. How's Alexis? Castle driving her insane yet?"

"She's doing better thanks. Still sleeping a lot. Ryan and I dropped in for a visit and she was out cold. But at least they've moved her from ICU. Castle seemed more relaxed too." She mused aloud, without thinking.

"Yahuh, boss. Castle _definitely_ seemed relaxed." Said Ryan, nodding emphatically with a knowing grin on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean, bro?" asked Esposito, looking from Ryan to Beckett and back for an explanation.

"That means Ryan here will be on desk duty for the next month if he doesn't shut his mouth and go get the coffee," said Kate, fixing him with a warning glare.

"So let me get this right, you've narrowed Stanley Edward's condo down to a specific building, but we haven't located the actual apartment number. Is that correct?" Kate neatly segwayed, moving the conversation away from Castle.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it."

"Well then I say we pull a photo of our Mr. Edwards from the DMV records and go pay Crystal Point a little visit. Talk to the Super, check the mailboxes, canvas the hallways if necessary. Someone's got to recognize him."

"Ah, good in theory. But it appears our Mr. Edwards doesn't own a license."

"Immigration then? He came over here on a US passport presumably, since his mother is a US Citizen. There must be a record of him there. Contact USCIS or DHS. What about the gallery lead?"

"The gallery never opened. Looks like auntie Em wasn't as persuaded by his Art History degree as he hoped she would be."

"So another potential motive. He comes over here from England hoping to be setup in business, a home and reaching for what he sees as his rightful share of the Garrett fortune and finds it tied up in trusts and out of his reach, apart that is from Emily Garrett's apartment…so the only way he can unlock some of that money is by killing her and inheriting the family home."

"Sounds great, boss. But how does that tie in with our other three vics?"

"Well, right now it doesn't appear to. But maybe he was an opportunistic copycat. He read about the other cases in the papers, needed a solution to his financial problems and bam! He figured he could use it to disguise his own crime?"

"I swear I could hear Castle's voice when you were speaking just now, Beckett." Said Ryan, arriving behind Kate with two cups of coffee.

"You still talking, Ryan? Cause I'm sure there's some filing needs done…in the basement!" Snapped Kate, fixing him with a steely stare. She missed having Castle around to run theory with her and she didn't need Ryan reminding her of that.

Ryan turned back to his own desk, knowing when not to push too far. Beckett's tone was warning enough for him. Something Castle would do well to learn if he wanted to stick around forever, thought Ryan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate felt guilty for the time she'd taken out at the hospital over the last couple of days to look after Alexis…and, if she was honest, Castle too. So she asked the guys if they wanted to get pizza, her treat, so they could work on a bit longer. She knew Castle would be waiting for her at home and an image of his disappointed face swum in front of her eyes. This was what she was letting herself in for. She understood that now. The knowledge had settled upon her like a second skin over the last couple of days. Never being able to keep everybody happy. Letting people…Castle…down. That was why being single worked best for her. Only answering to herself, no disappointment to face when she finally got home, no guilt. But was that what she still wanted? To be so driven by self-determination that no one else got a look in? No Castle? She pinched the bridge of her nose and frowned. Was that even possible anymore?

Kate sighed and pulled out her phone to tap out a text:

_Grabbing dinner with the boys. Working late. Hope Lex is okay. Don't wait up. KB x _

She phoned in the pizza order and then gathered up the pile of clear evidence bags containing the mountain of paperwork she'd collected from Emily Garrett's desk and bureau. She made a mental note to ask the Doorman to collect Emily's mail for the next few days in case anything significant showed up after the fact.

Calling over to the guys, Kate indicated for them to help her move the stuff to the break room where they would have more space to spread it out as they worked through it, hoping to find that needle in a haystack.

The break room was stuffy and airless. It smelled of stale coffee and sweat. Kate dropped her pile of slippery evidence bags on the tabletop and went over to open a window. The security grill outside only let her crack it a couple of inches but it was enough to let a warm summery breeze invade the room, chasing dust bunnies across the floor like miniature tumbleweed.

Esposito came in carrying another pile of paperwork, while Ryan finished up a phone call.

"So Castle coming back to work soon, boss?" asked Esposito, clearly on a fishing expedition.

"Depends on Alexis. Why you missing him?" asked Kate, trying to tread carefully, keep it light, maintain her shield.

"Just thought you might be. You seem a little…distracted," he suggested tentatively.

Kate took a slow breath, trying to control what she was feeling and respond appropriately to the subtext in Esposito's statement. "Things have been stressful. This case is going nowhere fast. We're investigating it in the glare of the media. Then Alexis got sick…twice. Those hospital visits were…draining, mostly for Castle of course. But…" her head dropped, eyes closing for a beat, "they weren't fun, Javi. Watching Alexis so sick this morning, not being able to fix it. I felt helpless and…Castle, he…well it was rough as I'm sure you can imagine."

She was teetering now on the edge of an emotional whirlpool she'd managed to avoid in front of Castle and Martha. She liked order and control and when robbed of those things she felt off balance, like she'd lost her equilibrium.

Esposito stood quietly, watching her and waiting to see if she would say anything more before he stepped in to rescue her from the moment.

"But it'll get better," said Kate, finding the strength to pull it back together in front of her friend and subordinate. "Alexis is on the mend and if we put our shoulders to the wheel I'm sure we can crack this thing wide open…eventually. Now where is Ryan and those pizzas? I'm starving," she said with a brightness she didn't really feel as Esposito watched the shutter come back down.

As if on speed dial, Ryan appeared at the door to the break room with the pizza boxes stacked in his arms. They helped themselves to the cheesy, gooey slices while they were still hot. Ryan and Esposito kept up a light banter throughout, leaving Kate free to tune out and let her mind drift.

Once they had eaten the boys cleared away the trash and Kate set about spreading the evidence bags out on the table. They decided to categorize the paperwork into piles. There were a host of random begging letters that they decided weren't important for now, so those were weeded out and set aside for later.

Kate was interested in the many invitations Emily Garrett had received to a host of different charity events, galas and openings. So she hived those off into a separate pile to study in more detail, with the hope of perhaps matching one of them to the scrap of card they'd found in her pocket at the crime scene.

Aside from general household bills and statements from the family's wealth management consultants, Kate remarked on the multiple sets of board papers that peppered the collection of evidence. Sarah Dunlop had said that Emily had retired, but a number of boards she had clearly sat on at some point had continued to send her copies of their monthly board minutes and EGM's. The spread of her interests was broad, everything from the Children's Cancer facility at Memorial Sloan-Kettering which they already knew about, to the re-generation of the play area in Battery Park and a children's theater project in Harlem. The constant theme was kids and Kate guessed that the reason Emily Garrett was still receiving these updates was because she was still contributing to these causes financially, even although she no longer held an official position within the organizations.

She scrolled back over the list of financial transactions Esposito had been combing earlier to tie the two data sets together. The more they knew about this woman's life, the better chance they had of tracking down the person or people who had taken that life away from her. Everything Kate read and had heard about this woman told her that she was a good, kind-hearted person and the anger she felt on her behalf spurred her on to find an answer.

She was startled from her note taking by Ryan who scraped back his chair and yawned loudly.

"We keeping you up, Detective?" asked Kate without raising her eyes to look at him.

"Sorry, boss. It's just getting a little late and…well maybe we should go home. Come back to this with fresh eyes in the morning?"

"What time is it?" asked Kate, turning her wrist to check her watch. "Jeez, 10.30pm? How'd it get to be so late?" she asked, suddenly feeling tired herself. "Okay, let's call it a day. See you back here in the morning."

Kate watched the two guys gather their things and wave to her as they headed for the elevator. She hung back at her desk, pushing paper around until they disappeared out of sight. She didn't feel like facing another interrogation from Esposito, kind and all as he'd been earlier and she wanted to be as discreet as she could about the fact that she was leaving the precinct to drive to Castle's loft to spend another night. Particularly when the boys knew that Alexis was still being kept in hospital.

After waiting a few more beats she gathered up her things and headed downstairs, pleased to be out into the warm, fresh air after the stultifying atmosphere of the break room. Home to Castle. The thought excited her and terrified her at the same time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate hesitated outside the door to the loft. She cursed having had to give away her key to Castle earlier in the day. Eduardo, the doorman, had let her into the building, but now she faced having to wake the household just to get to bed. She cursed under her breath. Raising her knuckles to rap lightly on the door, she froze mid-stream as the elevator doors slid open behind her and Martha stepped out, high heel pumps dangling from one hand, a single red rose in the other.

"My goodness, Kate. You gave me a start! What did that boy do to have you hiding out here in the hallway?"

Kate shook her head, whispering though she wasn't exactly sure why.

"No, he just borrowed my key, Martha. I thought you'd be asleep inside so I was working out how best to get in without waking you."

"Well then it's a good thing I have my key. But Kate, I have to warn you that if you think Richard will be sleeping when he knows you're not even home yet…darling, I'd bet my shoe collection on him still being up."

Kate smiled. Martha was probably right. Castle sat around waiting for her, watching her, often all day at work. There was little chance he wouldn't be waiting for her to come home to his loft. Especially after the day they'd just had. Did she feel happy about that? She guessed that maybe she did. A rabble of butterflies took flight inside her stomach. Deep breaths.

Stepping into the hallway, Kate was surprised by how quiet the loft seemed…and dark. There was a warm glow coming from a tripod lamp in the corner, but apart from that the downstairs was dark.

"I guess I don't know my son as well as I thought I do," said Martha, puzzled.

"Shhhh," said Kate, pointing to the sleeping figure on the sofa.

Richard was dressed in black, a t-shirt and sweats, and so he was camouflaged against the dark leather of the sofa. Only his muscular arms and tan face stood out in the glow cast by the lamp. His face was relaxed, all signs of tension and worry, the etched lines Kate had witnessed at the hospital having been expunged by sleep. Her heart clenched as she stood with Martha watching him sleep.

"Well, I don't know about you Kate but I could do with a cup of tea. Care to join me, dear?" whispered Martha, drawing Kate off towards the kitchen.

They settled in at the counter to drink chamomile tea and exchange little details of their day. Kate told Martha how pleased she was that Alexis was turning a corner and Martha filled Kate in on her latest date…he of the single red rose.

As they chatted quietly Kate felt herself relaxing. Martha was good company and she made Kate feel at home in the loft, letting her fix the tea and find her own way around the kitchen without hovering or smothering her. She was a smart woman and Kate barely noticed the benign manipulation she was subject to. Martha stayed on safe topics, avoiding revisiting their brief discussion in the hallway of the ICU unit. She let Kate settle in, find her feet, lowering her defenses.

"Well my dear, I think it's time I went to work on my beauty sleep. It takes extra effort when you reach my age."

"Nonsense, Martha. You're beautiful," said Kate, standing to kiss the older woman on the cheek.

"Thank you dear. Don't stay up too late. You deserve a good night's sleep after your heroic acts today. Thank you for saving my granddaughter," said Martha, drawing Kate into a fragile hug.

"Thank you, Martha. Sleep well," said Kate, deciding not to argue with her over her supposed act of heroism.

Kate topped up her mug of tea and sat on quietly, enjoying the peace and quiet of the loft. Her apartment was noisy by comparison. The loft felt warm and comforting, the lack of sound like a plush blanket settling over her. Minutes later, when she felt her cheek rest against the cold marble of the counter top, Kate sat up straight and rolled her shoulders back. Rising from the stool, she rinsed her mug under the faucet and returned it to the correct shelf in the cabinet. Time to make her way up to bed.

She crossed the floor of the living room, heading for the sofa and a sleeping Castle. Pausing to lift a cashmere throw from the back of the sofa, Kate walked around to stand in front of him, gingerly placing the rug over his sleeping body. She hovered over him, studying his strong, handsome face freely without his knowledge. He looked so peaceful that she decided not to risk waking him and so turned for the stairs without touching him.

"Kate?" the groggy voice stopped her in her tracks as she stalked across the floor on her tiptoes.

"Sorry Castle, did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet," she said, coming back over to where he was still lying rubbing sleep from his eyes, stretching…like she could ignore that.

"When did you get in? In fact, _how_ did you get in?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face as he looked over to check the front door. "Use your secret ninja stealth powers?"

"Eh, no. That would be your mom. She found me out in the hall, we got in about a half hour ago. We just had tea together and it was really nice, Castle," she smiled. "Were you waiting up for me?"

"Might have been," he said, lifting his legs off the sofa and patting the space next to him for Kate to come and sit down. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah? Well that was one helluva day," said Kate, dropping down beside him and letting her head fall back against the sofa.

Though Kate was clearly relaxed, happy even, in his home, Castle failed to pick up on these facts since he was focused on the immediate thoughts that were troubling him. The things he felt he needed to say.

"Kate?"

He said her name again. It was just her name. The same one she'd had all her life. But somehow, when _he_ said it out loud it meant something more. More than just Detective Kate Beckett, more than Katie the daughter or Kate the friend. Somehow he made her name his own…his to own. She startled when he took her hand, tugging her round to face him.

"Were you saying something…I'm sorry, I just zoned out for a moment, said Kate, searching his face."

"I wanted to talk to you…about today."

"Castle, if you want to thank me again, there's really no need and besides your mother just did it for you…again."

"No, Kate. It's not that."

Puzzled, "Is it Alexis? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she was sleeping last time I called. No, it's about you…and me. You and me and some things that you said today…at the hospital."

Kate watched his face as he said this. He looked hesitant, some of the worry lines coming back to roost. She shook her head at him, giving him a questioning look, urging him to explain, to continue.

"Today was…well it was hell and you kept me afloat, again. I can't tell you how grateful…"

"Castle," said Kate, warning him with her voice not to begin thanking her again.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say was…" he cleared his throat. She could feel his palm getting sweaty as he held onto her hand.

"Rick?" she tried, hoping her use of his first name would encourage him to spit it out.

"You said some truly wonderful, amazing things Kate. You blew me away. But…I've been thinking about everything since you left the hospital. The fact is that we were in a highly emotional situation today, sleep deprived, Alexis could have been dying…" he swallowed at the memory, then seemed to regroup, "and so I want you to know that it's okay…well not really okay, but I'd understand if you wanted to take some or all of the things you said back. I'd understand," he said, rambling a bit while he searched her eyes as she stared back at him, an inscrutable look on her face.

"Sorry, but just so we're clear," said Kate, a frown now creasing her forehead, "You want me…or no, sorry, you think I should, what…unsay the things I said to you today? Unsay that I love you?" Her face grew incredulous as he nodded slowly at her, a grave expression on his face.

"You didn't like that I finally told you how I feel?" Her voice rose an octave as she squeaked out the question.

"Of course I did Kate. It meant everything to me." Pain clouded his face as he tried hard to be selfless for a change, but she wasn't making this easy.

"Then why? What's the problem? Castle you're not making any sense."

He sighed, "I don't want to hold you to something you said in a moment of duress. I was upset Kate, you wanted to make me feel better. I get that. But I don't want to hold you to that if in the cold light of day you'd rather take it back…for now."

"Castle, this is insane, even for you. How long have you known me? Do I say things…important things…on the spur of the moment? I told you I loved you because I meant it in every possible sense. The timing was poor in some ways, yes, but just perfect in others. Though I'll admit there are some adjustments to make, some things to work out, I'm not changing my mind for you or anyone else. Understand?" she hoped he did, because she was now seriously tired and this conversation was verging on the ridiculous. She _really_ was having to persuade Richard Castle that she loved him.

"Castle, if we ever get on the same page, at the same time…we'll be dynamite," said Kate, her face breaking into a broad smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Castle, I _know_ I'm not the easiest person to read at times. I can be too…reserved. I'll even give you uptight…just this once," she squeezed his hand, wishing she could see him smile. "But this is my _I love you_ face. So deal with it," she said, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips as she pulled him towards her by the front of his shirt.

He stayed still, trying not to breathe or break the moment as Kate Beckett worked him over with her amazingly talented mouth. His hands settled at her hips, kneading them gently, thumbs brushing the lower edge of her ribcage, as the kiss took on a life of its own and they lost themselves in it. Her right hand reached up to cradle the back of his head, fingers weaving through his hair, sending micro shivers down his spine, as she pulled his mouth deeper against her own. When they pulled apart gasping for breath, Kate ducked her head down to rest against his shoulder, her arm circling his back, holding on as he stroked her hair.

"Do you believe me now?" she panted, breathing hard.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, still unable to speak, heart racing. "That would be an affirmative."

"Great. Glad we cleared that up because I'm beat and it's getting really late. I'm going upstairs to bed now if you don't mind. Some of us have to work tomorrow," she teased him.

"So you tell me you love me and now you're leaving me?" he asked, looking stricken to the point of comedic.

"Jeez Castle. I had no idea you were this needy. Your room is _that_ way, mine is upstairs. We need sleep. Today was awful, stressful and we've barely slept for days…so?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I mean in the guest room? I'll be fully clothed. You can be as clothed or unclothed as you wish," he said, needling her with his crooked little, sexy smile. "When I invite you into my bed Kate, I want you to be fully rested and alert for the duration."

"Oh, I have to wait for an invitation. I see," she arched her eyebrow at him and that was all it took for him to feel completely aroused by her. So sexy and she had no idea.

"Kate," he wheedled, hoping he was wearing her down. "Please? I don't want to sleep without you tonight. Not after today."

"And if I give in tonight, what will be your excuse tomorrow night?" she stood her ground, seemingly impervious to his persuasion, but cracking under the surface.

"What makes you think I'll need an excuse tomorrow night, Detective?" he smiled dazzlingly at her now, the tension in his face having drained away during her devastating kiss.

Kate let out a breath, her laughter ringing round the living room. He would be the death of her. Wearing her down was his specialty and he was supremely good at it.

"Go clean your teeth and come upstairs in five minutes. And quietly, Castle. Your mother doesn't have to hear about this."

"She thinks we're odd because we're _not_ sleeping together, Kate. God knows which Saint she's praying to for that one."

"Castle!"

"Fine. Five minutes and I promise I'll be quiet." He scooted off the sofa, pulling Kate up with him until they stood facing one another. "Come here. I need to hold you," he said, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling his face in her neck as he breathed her in. Their bodies aligned perfectly, flush against one another, the exciting newness of this sensation not lost on either of them.

Kate slid her arms up around his neck, tugging him closer if that was possible. She whispered in his ear, "Did you know horses sleep standing up?"

"Really? That's so cool. But…"

"That's how I'm going to be sleeping tonight if you don't put me down and let me go get ready for bed Rick," she breathed hotly and then flicked his ear with her tongue, making him moan as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

Her words were like music to him. _Get ready for bed_. Kate Beckett is in my home, undressing for bed…so we can sleep together. Life doesn't get much better than this, he thought, a charge running through him.

Castle had brushed his teeth, combed his hair and was back upstairs in precisely five minutes. Skidding to a halt at the door to the guest room he tapped lightly, his heart beating out a cha cha rhythm.

Kate had changed, just, into a cami and little pajama shorts since the summer night was warm and humid. She was headed to the en suite to brush her own teeth when she heard the tapping at the bedroom door. Casting a final glance at herself if the full-length mirror she wondered if her attire was too revealing. Her long tan legs were clearly on show and the thin straps of her cami exposed her shoulders, chest and arms. She sighed. Just go with it Kate, she counseled herself. It's too late for that now, the ship's sailed. She moved to open the door.

Castle grinned at her as the door swung open but the grin dropped and was quickly replaced by the most lascivious look, as his eyes trailed up and down her body from the tips of her red toe nails, grazing up her long legs, lingering at her chest for a beat too long, before migrating up to her face. Kate felt her nipples harden under his gaze and she had to fight the urge to cross her arms.

"See something you like, Castle?" she asked cheekily, suddenly feeling she had the upper hand.

"I…um…well yeah," was all he managed to stammer out. She'd robbed him of speech.

"Get in here before your mother wakens to the sound of your stuttering," whispered Kate, pulling him in by the hand. "I sleep on the right. Hope that's okay? Just going to brush my teeth. Be right back."

She left him hovering just inside the room, watching her ass this time as she sashayed off to the bathroom in her bare feet.

Castle looked down at his own sweat pants and suddenly felt over dressed. It was warm, he reasoned, and Kate had shorts on so surely he could sleep in his boxers and she couldn't object. Boxers were still clothes, he argued…sort of. Before he could change his mind he quickly stripped off his sweats and threw them on the chair in the corner of the room. Then running round to the left side of the bed he climbed in under the covers and settled in against the coolness of the sheets.

Kate brushed her teeth and removed her make-up, running her fingers through her hair as she studied her face in the mirror. She looked tired but happy. A definite improvement on the usual state of just plain tired. Castle's waiting, she chided herself for dawdling in the bathroom. You can't hide out in here forever, Kate.

She lingered with her hand on the door knob, took a deep breath and then opened the door. Castle had closed the heavy drapes and the room was now shrouded in darkness apart from a single candle he had obviously lit on her nightstand. The sulphurous smell of the spent match lingered in the air, mingling with the refreshing lemon tang of verbena that wafted up from the candle itself. Flickering shadows bounced off the walls and Kate used the faint light to guide her over to her side of the bed.

She pulled back the sheet and sat on the edge of the mattress to unfasten her father's watch and release the necklace that held her mother's ring from where it nestled between her breasts. She was pretty sure Castle had fallen asleep while she was in the bathroom. His breathing was regular, though not heavy and the room was silent otherwise. She let her head fall forward onto her chest, stretching her neck muscles, feeling tired but lighter than she had in days. She smiled as a warm hand crept up to rub her back. He wasn't sleeping after all, just watching her quietly, in awe of her presence here with him and frightened she might simply evaporate at any moment.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

"No, just waiting for you," he said quietly, reaching out to hold the sheet back for her so she could slide in beside him.

Kate extinguished the candle and obliged, turning on her left side so he could scoot over to hold her, spooning the length of his body against hers. Perfect symmetry. He wrapped his arms around her, pushing his pelvis against her buttocks, the dark hairs on his bare thighs tickling the smooth skin at the back of hers.

Kate stiffened and snaked a hand down her own thigh then reached round tentatively to feel his…bare skin.

"Castle, what are you wearing?" she asked, her eyes growing wide in the dark.

He smiled into her hair, bracing himself for the rocket she was about to launch in his direction. "Clothes," was all he said in reply, adding smugly, "like we agreed."

"Castle boxers are underwear…not clothes." But she was unconvincing.

"Kate it's hot. Ahhh…okay, except for your feet," he flinched as Kate's icy cold toes made contact with his much warmer feet. "I couldn't sleep in here with sweats on and besides, you're not exactly wearing a whole helluva lot yourself." He tweaked the ticklish spot at her waist and she tensed up against him, drawing them closer together.

"Fine. But no funny business tonight. Do you hear me Richard?"

"Oh Richard hears you Katherine," he purred, "and he can also touch you…like this," he feathered his fingers lightly down her jaw, pausing to kiss her ear, "and like this," he said, as he raked his nails gently down her arm, making her shiver. Then he slid his hand over to settle in the hollow of her abdomen, warming her skin through the thin fabric of her top. His fingers playing with the hem, nudging it slightly upwards to reveal a sliver of the taught, smooth flesh beneath.

Kate let a little moan of contentment escape from her lips as she searched and found his free hand, clasping it in her own, fingers lacing together.

Castle took the moan as an encouragement and he pushed her top up a little more, his fingers finding the jut of her hipbone then sweeping back across the soft plane of her belly. He circled her navel with his index finger and felt her abdominal muscles contract. Then he splayed his large hand back over her stomach to calm her, leaning in to kiss the side of her mouth.

Kate was in paroxysms of delight. Her body was singing to his touch, betraying the tight rein she was trying to contain herself with. She arched her back against the pressure her placed on her belly and it was his turn to moan, as the thin fabric separating them threatened to betray his aroused state.

Kate broke the sensual spell first. "Castle, I really…I mean _really_ like what you're doing to me right now. But if you don't stop," she licked her lips, "_I_ won't be able to stop and I really need to sleep. You have no idea how hard that is to say," she laughed, pulling his arms tighter around her and waiting for the pouty reply.

"We can stop. As long as it's just for now, because woman you _do_ things to me," he said a little hoarsely, "and I want to do things to you, so help me Kate. Dirty things," he whispered in the dark, making her giggle as he squeezed her.

"Just for now. I promise. Now please, help me sleep," she begged, settling her body in against him.

Castle massaged the arch of her foot with his toes as their bare legs entwined. He stroked her hair, relishing the soft, silkiness of her curls and the feminine scent of cherries that was uniquely Kate. He stayed like that, stroking lightly, tenderly until he felt her body go slack.

"Castle?" said a sleepy voice in the dark. "Please don't let me mess this up?"

His heart flipped. "Kate, that's not even possible anymore. Now shhhh," he soothed her, "let's go to sleep."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By morning they had moved apart a little in the bed, no longer entwined but still close enough for Kate to feel the heat radiating from Castle's sleeping form. The room was so dark that she had no idea what time it was. She fumbled on the nightstand for her phone and squinted at the digital display on the illuminated screen. 5.45am. Perfect. Plenty of time to snuggle before she had to get ready for work.

She turned to face the window, rolling onto her right side as she observed the faint outline of Castle's sleeping back. For all of ten seconds she debated whether or not to touch him. He would waken, she knew that and she decided he wouldn't mind. She reached out her left arm and slid it gently around his waist, gradually moving herself closer to him until she was moulded against his body. He stirred, mumbling a little as he came round. He sounded adorably lost and Kate had to fight the urge to giggle. As soon as he shifted a little Kate slid her right arm over his shoulder and down across his chest, wrapping him in a backwards hug, as she nibbled gently on his ear.

"Morning Richard," she whispered.

"Mmm. What time is it?"

"Early enough. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You?"

"Me too. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Sending me to sleep last night. That's quite a talent you have," she teased.

"For sending you to sleep? Not sure I'm flattered."

"In my book, it's a rare and precious talent. So be flattered." She kissed the back of his head. Still so much to learn, to teach…to share, she thought.

"What time is it really?"

"About ten to six now. You in a hurry to be somewhere," she asked, tightening her arms around him, fingers tickling his stomach.

"Ah, apples, apples!" he begged for her to stop. "No, it's just so dark in here I can't tell whether it's the middle of the night or not."

"We slept right through. My alarm's set for six. Just wanted a quick cuddle before we have to go do our…"

She trailed off as Castle spun round in the circle of her embrace to face her. He pushed the hair back off her cheek, trailing his finger over the outline of her lips, reading her features like braille in the dark.

"I don't think there's anywhere else I want to be _ever_ again," he said dramatically, "than right here with you."

"Mmmm, sounds good," she mused. "But Alexis would be pretty mad and Captain Montgomery would probably come here to hunt you down for holding me captive," she teased, "and that's before we get to Lanie, Ryan and Esposito." She could hear him pouting she was sure, so she added, "But we could aim for a whole eight hours tonight," breaking off into a fit of giggles as he engulfed her with his body, hands roaming everywhere now, his face in her neck kissing her until the roughness of his stubble and the heat between them became too much.

Thankfully Kate's alarm began to beep beside the bed and she had to break away from his wandering hands to reach over and silence it.

"Saved by the bell, huh?" he asked, his arm snaking back around her middle to claim her.

"I don't like this anymore than you do buster. But let's man up and do the sensible thing…til later. You think you can do that, Castle?" she asked, nudging him in the ribs. "Come on. I have a potential suspect to track down and you have Alexis to see to. So let's hit the showers and I might even let you make me breakfast before we leave. How's that sound?"

"Great, apart from the plural you used for showers," he grumbled.

"Rick, seriously? You think we're going to be able to take a shower together and then just…get on with our day? Are you insane?"

"Just a thought. But when you put it like that…guess not," he acquiesced. "But it would be totally hot, right?"

"It _will_ be totally hot. Don't you worry about that," she soothed, sliding her hand under his t-shirt, running her palm across his sculpted chest before letting it come to rest against his heart. "Now, downstairs to shower for you and let me get ready in peace. And be quiet passing your mother's room, Castle," she pleaded.

"So bossy first thing in the morning, Detective Beckett. It's a good thing I love you."

"Mmmm," she smiled, enjoying how that sounded, "and I love you too, Castle."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate had finished drying her hair and applying her make-up by the time the scent of bacon frying wafted it's way up to her room. She took a simple white set of matching underwear out of the top drawer and quickly slipped them on, heading over to the closet to pull out her black dress pants and a white button down with red stitching. After getting dressed, she grabbed her bag, dropping her cell phone inside, along with her badge and service weapon and headed for the door.

Her stomach growled as she made her way down towards the heavenly scent of Castle's cooking. Good in bed, or very promising so far, _and_ he's an excellent cook. Not bad, she thought. Not that she would be sharing those little insights with him anytime soon. His ego was pretty well developed too and it didn't need any inflating.

"Well don't you look smart," said Kate, appraising his freshly shaved face, perfectly coiffed hair, sapphire blue open neck shirt and dark blue jeans. The brown leather Hugo Boss belt and shoes set the whole ensemble off. He looked unsettlingly good.

"Detective. Why thank you," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek as he pulled out a stool for her to sit at the counter, pouring her a cup of coffee and topping up his own. "You don't look too bad yourself. Too many clothes for my liking but then there's always later," he winked, pleased to see her smile back at him.

"What time will they let you in to see Alexis?"

"Not sure. I'm going to phone after we eat and then I'll charm my way in there as soon as I can. I feel like I need to see her to make myself to believe that she's getting better, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. What are we eating?" asked Kate, eyeing the pans he had on the go on top of the stove as she sipped her coffee.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon…your favorite kind of course and mushrooms."

"Hmmm, mushrooms. What kind?" asked Kate, wrinkling up her nose.

"The kind that were in my refrigerator, Miss Picky. They're vegetables Kate, they're good for you. So eat," he said, serving the food onto her plate.

"Technically, Castle," she drawled, "they're fungi. But since you made them, I'll eat," she acquiesced with a smile.

"What about you Nancy Drew. Any new developments in the case I might have missed last night, since we were, eh, busy with other things?"

"Nancy Drew, Castle? That where you got your inspiration for Derek Storm?" she teased.

"No, that would be where Alexis got her love of literature. You can sneer Kate, but I'll have you know that Nancy Drew was one of the finest Titian-haired sleuths of her era," he chided, wagging a figure at her. "Never lost a case and she drove a powder blue convertible."

"Oh I know Nancy Drew, Castle. Had the full set growing up. In fact I'd cite her as a major influence in my detecting career," she sniggered now, unable to keep up the pretense. "Yeah, so the case is plodding along with a devastating lack of pace. If Nancy's free I could do with her help."

"Sounds like you need me back on your tail as soon as Alexis gets well," he said a little smugly.

"Oh so very sure of yourself there Castle. Just focus on that precious daughter of yours for as long as it takes. We can cope without you for now. There's always pillow talk later when I can bring you up to speed," Kate added, sending him a sultry look.

"Pillow talk. Ooooo, you can count me in. But I'll warn you, serial killers aren't really my topic of choice in bed, Kate."

"You're a crime writer, Castle. You eat, sleep and breathe this stuff."

"I'd rather eat, sleep with and breathe all over you," he joked, leering at her as she choked on her last mouthful of food and he had to pat her on the back.

"Right. Time I wasn't here," said Kate, hopping down from the stool and brushing herself down. "Thank you for breakfast, honey," she teased. "You have a good day now."

"Don't I get a kiss?" he pouted, coming to stand in front of her.

"Hmmm. I think that could be arranged," said Kate, stretching up on tiptoe to softly press her lips against his. She latest mere seconds like that before her arms wound their way around his neck and the kiss threatened to get out of control. His thumbs were strumming the back of her ribcage and her hips had nudged him back against the counter, pressing into him intimately.

Somewhere upstairs a door banged shut and Kate jumped, pulling away from Castle as a reflex.

"Relax. It's just mother's closet door. The hinge is loose so it swings too freely. I keep meaning to fix it."

Kate hooked her fingers into his belt and looked up at him from under dark lashes, "Do you have a tool belt?"

"With a look like that, if I didn't already own one I'd be stopping at Home Depot before I visit Alexis this morning. Why you got something you need _screwed_, Miss Beckett?"

Kate had been playing the game. In fact she'd started it, but his overtly sexual remark caught her off guard. "Castle! Your mother's upstairs," she swatted him on the chest.

"Sorry, too good a line to pass up," he said sheepishly, having the good grace to blush a little.

"Okay. But try to behave when I'm gone. Give my love to Lex when you see her. Tell her I'll be in to visit as soon as I can, 'kay?"

"Do you think you'll make it home for dinner tonight? And if so, can you text me a preference so I can pick something up later?"

"As long as you're not disappointed…well too disappointed, if I have to cancel."

"I'll be devastated," he joked pulling a tragic face, "but I'll bravely try not to show it."

"You're insane. I ought to lock you up for acts of extreme goofiness," she said, squeezing his elbows as she held onto him. "And now you're going to start wheedling me to use my cuffs on you, aren't you?" she said, watching the dawning of a surprised grin.

"How did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Castle. Three years is a long time to study someone and you are an open book my friend."

"Whereas you, my little Beckett onion, are what? Impenetrable?"

"There you go with the phallic references again Rick. Cold shower before you leave the house. Detective's order. Now I really need to leave or I'm going to be late and Ryan's already riding me about all the personal stuff he witnessed at the hospital yesterday."

"Brave boy. I'll bet you put him in his place." Castle winced.

"Tried to. Threatened him with a month of desk duty. But I'm not convinced he won't have spilled his guts to Esposito by now, so I expect Lanie will be on my case soon."

"You'll cope, Kate. You always do. And it's not like it's the worst secret to have, right? That you love someone?" he added, disarmingly.

Kate stopped her grumbling and paused to look up at his face. "No. No, it's definitely not," she agreed, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Have a great day."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I've already written half of the next one so the next update shouldn't take long.**

**Reviews would be awesome. So please share what you're thinking.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter begins the morning after Kate and Castle spent the night together in the guest room of his loft while Alexis in hospital. Kate's back at work alone, frustrated by the lack of progress on the case. **

**Warning: A long chapter and another Caskett fluff alert! (Well y'all did seem to enjoy that last time).**

**Sincerest thanks for the amazing reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 18**

Kate walked into the bullpen half and hour later, carrying a tray with three take-out coffees.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Castle fresh from the coffee run," said Esposito, nodding towards the cups Kate was holding and purely intending to make reference to the fact that it was Castle who usually brought the coffees.

"Not funny, bro," said Ryan, having been on the sharp end of Beckett's tongue all too recently and knowing how sensitive she was about her current living arrangements.

"You want the coffee or your want to wear it, Esposito?" asked Kate, "Cause that could be arranged. I'm sure Lanie would be happy to apply the burn ointment for you."

"Ouch!" said Ryan, glad he was out of the firing line for a change.

"Either she's pissed at Castle or she ain't getting any, cause that was fierce," whispered Esposito across his desk to Ryan.

"Can it, Javi," said Kate, her superpower hearing startling them both and making Ryan snigger.

"So where are we on the paperwork we were looking at last night? You guys make a start on that yet?"

"No, boss," said Ryan, scrambling.

"On it, Beckett," came the response from Esposito, as they hurried to pick up their coffees, heading back to the stacks of evidence in the break room.

Kate leaned against her desk, studying the photographs on the murder board. She looked at the timeline. Four bodies down and eleven days into this case and they were floundering. She glanced down at Castle's empty chair hoping for inspiration. If he were there, he would be trying to cheer her up or driving her insane with another strung-out theory. Either way she missed him and acknowledging that fact to herself was a seismic shift for Kate. Her shoulders dropped, the tension leaving her body as she allowed this new lightness in her thinking settle on her. The small acceptance freed her just a little.

Strolling in to join the boys in the break room she watched the temperature shift with her approach. "What about Stanley Edwards? How'd we do on the building canvas? He still in the wind?" she asked, looking at Esposito.

"Nah, no good. Stagner caught up with him late last night. The guy alibied out. You won't believe this, but when Auntie Em was being murdered, he was in Christ Hospital over in Jersey City having a slug removed from his toosh. Seems our lucky guy stumbled on a robbery at an ATM in front of Provident Bank, just a couple of hundred yards from his apartment building. An Officer Braddock called in the 10-32 at 7.47pm. The whole thing was caught on CCTV, so we can place him there at 7.30pm and he wasn't released from Christ Hospital until after 11.30 that night."

"Damn," said Kate. "I thought he was good for the Aunt at least. CSU come back with anything on the date book?"

"Prints matched the reference samples Lanie sent over. Only matches were the victim's so it's unlikely the date book ever left the apartment," said Esposito.

"And the blanked out entry? Did they make anything of that?"

"They've sent it to be analyzed using some gadget thingy…eh, an Electrostatic Detection Apparatus," he said, reading from his notes, "so they can produce a visual image of the indented writing on transparency film. It'll take a couple of days apparently. Lab's machine is down. So they've sent it over to New Jersey."

"Great, so we sit and wait. I still want to interview Stanley Edwards since he was the last person to see his aunt alive. Ryan can you set that up today?"

"Yeah, boss. On it."

"Right in that case I'm going to see Lanie, find out if she's had anything back on the hair we found at the scene. Be downstairs if you need me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lanie was up to her armpits inside a rather unattractive, obese looking corpse when Kate pushed open the double doors to the morgue. Fighting the urge to turn on her heel and head straight back upstairs, she stared the scene down hoping to inure herself to the metal spreaders cracking open the chest cavity of the unfortunate man laid out in front of her. It reminded her of the butchers her mother used to drag her to as a child and her stomach turned over.

"This a bad time, Lanie?"

"Well, it was for him," said Lanie, angling her head towards the naked male in front of her.

"An unattended?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, I'd say arterial disease got him and looking at the size of him I'm not surprised. The man was a ticking time bomb."

"Mmm hmm," replied Kate, noncommittally trying to breathe through her mouth to avoid the smell.

"So what brings you down here, Kate? It isn't the floor show, I'm guessing?"

"I wondered if you'd got anything back from the lab on that unidentified hair CSU found at the scene of Emily Garrett's murder? We're struggling for leads Lanie and I'm getting kind of desperate."

"Let me get my hands out of this guy and I'll call them Kate. Just have the lungs to weigh and the stomach contents to collect and then I'm done here. You can stay if you want while I finish up."

Kate made no move to leave so Lanie carried on chatting as she worked.

"How's Alexis? She doing any better?"

"I haven't had an update today, but she was sleeping soundly when Castle called the hospital last night. Looks like she's out of danger at least. It was terrifying for a while yesterday, Lanie. There was nothing we could do for her and she looked just so pale and so sick. I've never seen Castle look that desperate."

"But you were there for him and you came out the other side together Kate. He's got to be grateful for that."

"Yeah, we're good," said Kate, risking a small smile as Lanie raised her head to look at her.

"Things working out for you at Casa Castle then?"

"We're still taking things slowly. But I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be happy with that," admitted Kate with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Getting a little hot and heavy now you're under the same roof, huh?"

"Let's just say you're getting warmer," teased Kate, delighting in Lanie's surprised expression.

"Good for you, girl. About time."

"He slept in the guest room with me last night, clothes on, before you ask. I didn't have the heart to force him to sleep alone after the day we'd had with Alexis and…"

"Alexis? Right, Kate," said Lanie with a knowing look. "And it wouldn't have anything to do with you wanting to get your hands on writer boy?"

"Lanie," said Kate, a familiar warning note in her voice. "Okay, so I caved. I lasted one night sleeping alone at his place. Am I wanton?"

Lanie laughed out loud at Kate's last remark. "Wanton? You? Honey you've been about as far from wanton as a Carmelite nun recently. You're just out of your stride and obviously in love with this guy or you wouldn't be treading so carefully. Am I right?" she asked kindly.

Kate nodded without speaking and let a smile bloom on her face. "Yes," she said quietly. "I do love him, Lanie."

"Finally. Kate I'm really happy for you. Don't you feel better now it's out there?"

"Yes, in some ways. I'm glad _he_ knows. It's made things…easier, more settled. But I'm still terrified of pushing this too far and breaking it. Loss seems to follow me around Lanie and I couldn't bear to lose him."

"Kate you won't lose him. Just trust your instincts like I said when you were in the hospital. You're doing great. And it's not loss that follows you around anymore, honey it's Castle," she said, smiling.

"We're keeping this to ourselves for now. The boys see stuff and obviously they pick up on things but I don't want to make any announcements or anything. Just let me get my head around this…see what it all means and then we'll see."

"Okay. You're the boss."

"Well, I really should go back up. I kind of snapped at Javi this morning for calling me Mrs. Castle. He was just messing with me cos I brought the coffee in. But I'd better go help them with the donkeywork they're doing. Make it up to him."

"Being in love is turning you soft in the head, girl. I'd let Javi stew a little longer. Always works for me," And she winked at Kate.

"You're a cruel woman, Lanie Parish. But I'll bet he loves it when you're strict with him?"

"Don't you know it, girl. I'll call you if I find anything on that sample."

"Thanks Lanie. For the chat and the advice."

"Anytime girlfriend."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate left the morgue and paused to take a few gulps of fresh air in the stairwell as she climbed back up to her floor, the smell of death still lingering in her nose. As she crossed the hall outside the bullpen she was aware of an increase in the noise level, laughter and there was a feeling of déjà vu to the scene.

Rounding the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. Castle was sitting in his chair, with Ryan and Esposito gathered around him, shooting the breeze like it was just another day at the office. They hadn't noticed her yet and so Kate was able to watch them briefly, enjoying the warm familiarity it gave her to see them interact.

Castle sensed her presence first, of course.

"Detective Beckett," he beamed, still looking as disturbingly handsome as when she'd left him at home that morning.

"Castle, what are you doing here? Is Alexis okay? You're supposed to be with her, right?" He'd thrown her for a loop by turning up unannounced and she wasn't recovering particularly well. She sounded tense when she didn't mean to.

"Alexis is doing great. They've taken her off the drip and put her on a soft food regimen and she's drinking small amounts. She looks so much better, Kate." He used her name unconsciously but she didn't mind because he just seemed so happy.

Ryan and Esposito were watching the whole exchange like it was a tennis match.

"So you got in to see her okay?"

"Yeah, I was there by 8.30am. Visiting starts at 1.30pm but I…"

"Charmed your way in. Yes, Castle I know," she laughed. "So did they throw you out or what? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to visit my boys," he said, eyes never leaving her face, "and I wondered if you were free for lunch?"

Kate blushed with pleasure and kicked herself for doing so. The boys were still watching her and she needed to get her face under control or her smile might just crack it in two.

"I might be…free that is. What did you have in mind? We have an interview on Central Park West at 2pm. But apart from that, I'm all…" she skidded to a halt before she could incriminate herself further.

"You're all…?" teased Castle, seeing where she was headed and enjoying the sweet torture she was going through, "All mine?" he finished off for her.

But she decided just to tough it out. "Yeah, Castle. I'm all yours. So lunch? What gives?"

"Well, if you're headed up to CPW, why don't we grab something up there and then you can make a quick pit stop at the hospital to visit Alexis? She'd love to see you. I'm sure she's getting sick of me by now. She was asking for you this morning."

"That sounds great. Ryan are you good to meet me back up at the San Remo at two?"

"Sure, Beckett. Go enjoy your lunch and tell Alexis we said hi."

Kate didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her bag and dropped her phone inside, picking up her notebook and the Emily Garrett file to carry along with it for the interview later. Once she'd retrieved her gun from the desk drawer and holstered it, she was ready to go.

Castle was chatting to Ryan over by the elevators and Kate marveled at his easy manner with everyone. Ryan was hanging on his every word.

"You all set?" asked Castle, breaking away from the conversation the moment she appeared at his side.

"Yes, all set. I'll see you just before two then Ryan."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When the elevator doors opened Kate was relieved to see that the car was empty. Castle ushered her in ahead of him and they turned to face the front, waiting for it to close. A secretary ran forward at the last minute, sliding in between the closing doors and Kate heard Castle sigh, matching her own audible huff. She stood facing the front, shoulder to shoulder with Castle, neither of them looking at the other or touching in anyway. Until she felt his pinky nudging hers, as he hooked the two together giving her finger a little squeeze. Kate smiled and looked at her feet, willing the elevator to descend faster so they could get out of the building and be anonymous citizens out on the street.

The sun was strong when they pushed through the double doors at the front of the precinct. Castle headed out front to hail a cab and Kate tagged along at his heels, pulling her sunglasses out from the depths of her bag.

He held the door open for her and then climbed in behind, instructing the driver to take them to 5th Avenue, between 59th and 60th. Kate wondered where they were going but decided not to ask. His appearance during her working day was a wonderfully unexpected surprise, so she decided just to trust him and go with the flow for a change.

Castle settled back against the seat and slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer until they rested against one another. "Did you like my surprise?" he asked, toying with her hair.

"What surprise was that?" she asked, playing dumb just to tease him.

"Kate," he cautioned, leaning down to whisper tantalizingly against her ear, his breath tickling her and making her shiver.

"Oh…oh you mean _you_?" she said, smiling innocently at him. "Yes, I liked the surprise Castle and I think the boys did too. They miss you."

"And you?" he pushed her.

"Yeah, I might have missed you a little in the…oh, five or so hours since I last saw you," she replied, smile growing wider.

"Come here," he said, his lips brushing softly against hers as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "I so badly wanted to do that as soon as I saw you in there."

"Me too," Kate replied, taking hold of his hand and resting them together on his thigh.

The taxi hurtled on up 6th Avenue, taking a right into East 59th Street. They pulled up to the curb outside Harry Cipriani and Castle helped Kate out of the cab.

Taking her hand as they walked towards the front door of the restaurant Castle explained his plan.

"It's such a beautiful day I thought we could persuade Francesco, the maitre d', to make us up a couple of their Cirpirani London Club Sandwiches to go and then we could take them into The Park to eat lunch. Give you a break from that stuffy old precinct. How's that sound?"

"And then we can go see Lex?"

"Exactly. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect and very thoughtful. Thank you," added Kate, squeezing his hand.

"My pleasure. Only the best for my girl," he said, swinging open the door to the restaurant and ushering her inside.

It was early by restaurant standards, but the buzz inside was loud already, as the out-of-towners squeezed in unfashionable lunch reservations before the regulars, corporate fat cats and celebrities drifted in. Castle led Kate over to the reception desk, shaking hands with several handsome Italian men in sharp suits who came over to greet him by name. Kate was admired unashamedly and she smiled to herself as Castle slid his arm around her waist, clearly marking out his territory in front of the other men. Their order was placed and two complimentary Bellinis were served to them at the bar while they waited.

"So you come here a lot, right?" asked Kate, marveling at how well known Castle appeared to be.

"I used to. Haven't been here in months. The staff rarely changes though and I was a good customer, so…"

He was interrupted by a distinguished grey-haired gentleman in an expensive, navy blue, Canali suit.

"Francesco, how are you my friend?" asked Castle, shaking the man's hand warmly.

"Rick Castle. Where have you been and who is this beautiful woman," he asked, turning to openly appreciate Kate.

"Allow me to introduce you to Kate Beckett," said Castle, clearly pleased with himself.

"Ah, your lovely lady, I presume?" he asked, kissing the back of Kate's hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet Rick's better half," he laughed. "You're a very lucky man Richard."

Kate didn't quite know what to make of this. The adjustment she been making over the last few days to begin thinking of herself as Castle's girlfriend was happening little by little, but his _better half_? Castle saw her frown and he put his hand against the small of her back hoping to reassure her, enjoying the warmth of her skin under his fingers.

Their food order arrived shortly after and once Castle had settled the check they said their goodbyes and left the restaurant.

"What was that all about?" asked Kate, as they linked arms and began walking up 5th Avenue.

He sighed. "The reason I haven't been back to Cipriani in a while…when Gina and I had our very public meltdown last year…it was in there," he explained quietly, worried how Kate might respond to this information.

"I see. But they seemed so pleased to see you?"

"I think they felt sorry for me Kate. Gina behaved appallingly that day and truth be told she wasn't much better any other time we dined there in the past. I think they're just pleased to see me back and looking so happy. I haven't set foot in the place since that day. I was mortified and beyond furious. You know me…that just doesn't happen," he said, turning to look over at her.

Kate squeezed his arm as she watched him fleetingly relive the humiliation again in his head. "So we exorcised a ghost today then? She suggested brightly, hoping to make him feel better.

"That we did. And what a great way to look at it. You really _are_ my better half," he teased, nudging her with his shoulder. "But I don't think we'll be dining there any time soon. You're far too beautiful to risk around that predatory bunch of Italians."

"Castle," Kate stopped him in his tracks, as people flooded around them on 5th Avenue. "You have nothing to worry about on that score. Trust me," she said, sincerely.

"So you don't like well dressed Italians?" he joked, delighted to hear her pledge her loyalty to him.

"Moron," said Kate, bumping him with her hip.

They crossed the street and entered Central Park at East 61st Street, heading down the path until they reached The Pond. The quiet of The Park surrounded them, deadening the sounds of the city. The sun was shining through the trees, dappling the pathway with broken shadows, as they found a bench and sat down to enjoy their lunch overlooking the water. Kate had always loved that you could come here to escape the bustle of the city and yet still be right in the heart of it.

They talked about Alexis while they ate, as Castle brought Kate up to speed with the doctor's latest prognosis.

"The doctor wanted to know if you'd be joining us for the conference this morning. You made quite an impression on him, Kate. Remembered your name and everything," he teased.

"Mmmm, that'd have to be awkward," said Kate, pondering how you'd handle that situation.

"Not really. I just told him you had to work and that I was a househusband, Mr. Mom. But he did look kind of disappointed that he wouldn't get to see you." He was smirking as he said this.

"You told him _what_? Castle are you _serious_?"

"Well it's not so far from the truth. You _did_ have to work and I _am_ Mr. Mom and…"

"…and you're _not_ a kept man or my househusband Castle! If he's there when we go to visit Alexis, so help me." She stared at him, brows knitting together, looking away then doing a little double take, still unable to believe what he'd just told her.

A short while later they finished up their food and stood to brush crumbs from their laps. Castle collected up the crusts from his club sandwich and went over to the edge of the path to throw them to the ducks. Kate watched him with a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked, turning to find her looking him.

"Oh, just you, you goofball. You're such a little kid at times, Castle. Feeding the ducks?"

"And you don't like that?" he asked, watching the smile growing on her face.

"No, I…you make me smile, Castle," she admitted, her cheeks getting warm. "Just don't overdo it, okay?" she said, bumping him with her elbow. "I'm not your parent."

"Well, I could be your sugar daddy, Kate. If that's what you would prefer?" he joked, knowing how much she would hate that idea.

"No, that is _definitely_ not what I want. Just two consenting adults, one who's a little goofy and one who's a little uptight, making the most of one another. That's what I would like. You think you can manage that?"

"Yeah, I like the consenting part," he said suggestively, pulling her hips against his own.

"Really, Castle? That's what you took from what I just said?"

"Not all, but it had a ring to it. A naughty ring."

Kate sighed and freed herself from his hold, the smile still playing at her lips. Taking his hand they began walking north through The Park towards Lennox Hill Hospital.

"Lanie knows about us," she said, out of the blue.

"How?" asked Castle, puzzled. "I haven't been around the last few days for her to even see us together."

"She knows because I told her, Castle," said Kate quietly, glancing over to gauge his reaction.

"You told her? What happened to keeping it on the down low at work?" He was pleased she'd shared with Lanie but confused too.

"Just seemed like the right thing to do. She's my friend. You don't mind?"

"Mind? Why would I mind? I think it's great. But wait. What'd you tell her? Did you tell her all about my manly thighs and sculpted chest?"

Kate laughed, listening to him describe his assets in glorious Technicolor. "I told her that I loved you, you dope," said Kate, swinging their hands nervously as they walked.

Castle stopped moving, pulling Kate to a standstill with him. "You really told her that?" he asked, his voice rising a little higher with incredulity.

"Yes, I really did. Now are we good?"

"Good? You're adorable. Have I ever told you that?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her, as he tenderly held her face.

"Okay then I'm glad I told you I told her. Cos that was really nice," said Kate, pulling out of the kiss and opening her eyes. "But we have a patient to see, so let's pick up the pace, Castle," chided Kate, pulling him back along the path.

They walked up East Drive through the trees, dodging skaters and cyclists, before exiting Central Park at East 72nd Street onto 5th Avenue. Castle whined about not getting to visit the Bethesda Fountain and Kate promised they'd come back there another day. The sun was really hot now, but they made quick work of the next five blocks until they hit East 77th Street, crossing over Madison and Park until the reached the front entrance of the hospital.

"I'm glad we're going in the front door this time," said Kate, remembering their ambulance ride two days previously.

"You're not the only one," said Castle, squeezing her hand.

As they walked across the foyer of the hospital Kate spotted the nurse who'd refused to tell her where Alexis had been moved to the day before. She slipped her arm around Castle's waist, lifting her free hand to wave over at the woman behind his back. The nurse just stared back at them, her jaw going a little slack as Kate's hand migrated south to caress Castle's ass.

Kate smiled innocently at him, when he looked down questioningly at her, but clearly not complaining. Revenge complete, she kept the little transaction to herself.

"Hospitals make you horny or something?" he asked, searching her face.

"No, but you do," she blurted to cover her tracks, forgetting to filter.

"Really?" he said gleefully, "That's good to know, Detective," he replied slowly, eyeing her a little suspiciously. "You think you can get yourself under control by the time we reach Alexis' room?"

"I'm sure I'll manage something," said Kate, squeezing him again, before letting go.

Alexis was dozing when they entered the room, but Kate could tell instantly that she looked a whole lot better. As soon as Kate and her dad neared the bedside, she opened her blizzard blue eyes, widening them and adding a matching smile when she saw Kate standing over her.

"Look who I brought to see you," said Castle, trying to claim some credit for Alexis' obvious delight.

"Kate, you came," said Alexis sleepily.

"Wouldn't miss it, sweetie," said Kate, reaching down to kiss her on the cheek. "How're you feeling?"

Kate sat down in the chair closest to the bed and Castle settled beside her on the right arm of the chair, his hand brushing her back before coming to rest on her left shoulder. Alexis flicked her eyes over the scene, taking in the new closeness between Kate and her dad. She was pleased for them both. She knew her dad had been in love with Kate for a long time and she loved seeing him so happy. She hoped Kate felt the same way.

"I'm tired, mostly. But better than yesterday. My fever's gone down and they're letting me eat stuff. Even if it is just mush for now. What have you guys been up to?" she asked, looking from one face to another.

"Eh, us? We've been busy, pumpkin. Well, Kate's been busy really. Working. On the case," stumbled Castle, his mind drawn back to their bedroom antics that morning and the night before.

"We had lunch in The Park," added Kate, deciding to take over the conversation in case Castle blurted out anything inappropriate, as she read his mind. "It's a beautiful day."

Alexis shifted a little awkwardly in the bed, looking slightly uncomfortable and Kate felt sorry for her. Being seventeen years old and cooped up in a hospital bed was no fun and she looked like something was troubling her. Kate wanted to help her out and since she didn't look like she was going to speak up, she turned to address Castle.

"Rick, I could do with a cup of coffee. Do you think you could find me one?" she asked, lashes fluttering slightly for good measure.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He wasn't stupid, but he decided to play along and give Kate the latitude to do whatever it was she needed to do without forcing her to share.

Turning back to Alexis as soon as her dad had left the room, she asked, "Lex, are you comfortable? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? You seem unsettled."

The girl blushed, twisting the sheet in her fingers. "It's the catheter, Kate. It's uncomfortable. I didn't want to say anything in front of dad. Do you think you could get a nurse for me?"

"Sure, sweetie. Not a problem," said Kate, reassuring her with a pat to her hand. "I'll send one in and wait outside for you. Catch your dad before he gets back with that coffee."

"Thanks. And Kate," she called, "I'm so pleased you and my dad are getting along. You make him really happy. He was singing when he came in this morning," she admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lady Antebellum. Friday Night," she said, grinning and rolling her eyes.

"You're kidding? Never had your dad figured for a Country fan. Thanks for sharing, Lex. That's good to know," said Kate, a conspiratorial grin on her face, as she filed the juicy little tit bit away for future reference.

Kate stood out in the hall while the nurse attended to Alexis, drumming her fingers on the wall as she waited for Castle to return. He rounded the corner carrying two cups of coffee and his grin shifted to a look of concern as he saw Kate standing outside Alexis' room.

"Hey, what's up? Everything okay in there?"

"Yes, the nurse just had a couple of things to check. But they shouldn't be long," said Kate, taking the cup of coffee Castle held out to her while keeping the detail to a minimum to spare Alexis' blushes.

"She seem better to you?" he asked, clearly still worried.

"Yes, definitely. Remember the last time I saw her she was just out of ICU and still fast asleep. So, today is a huge improvement. She told me she's pleased for us," Kate added, hoping this nugget might distract him a little.

"She did? She really told you that?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, really, Castle. It was sweet. She's sweet," said Kate, smiling.

"I see how she trusts you Kate. That means a lot to me. You're really good with her."

"Hey, she's her daddy's girl. What's not to love?" said Kate, trying to lighten the mood.

The nurse exited the room carrying the used catheter bag and Kate hoped Castle hadn't noticed. They went back in and Alexis looked instantly more comfortable. Once they had settled back by the bedside, taking a chair each this time, Castle reached around behind Kate, rummaging for something in among Alexis' things in the nightstand by her bed.

He pulled out a plain white paper gift bag and handed it to Kate, winking at Alexis as he did so.

"What's this?" asked Kate, looking down suspiciously at the package.

"It's a little gift from Alexis and I," said Castle, "to say thank you."

"Castle, what did you do?" asked Kate, suddenly nervous as she pulled a signature, turquoise blue, Tiffany bag from inside the white one.

"Just open it, Detective. Unless you've acquired x-ray vision in the last few hours…which would be totally cool by the way…"

"Dad!" warned Alexis, as he went off track.

Kate withdrew a blue Tiffany box, tied up with a white satin ribbon from inside the bag, her fingers trembling a little. She smiled nervously at Alexis and then focused on untying the ribbon, setting it aside in her lap to pull the lid off the box. The sight of the black velvet jewelry box inside made Kate's head swim. Her mouth had gone dry and she wished that she could be somewhere else, opening this gift in private.

Popping open the lid, as she held her breath, Kate was relieved to see a beautiful silver, "Return to Tiffany", heart-shaped locket key ring nestling inside. Taking it out of the box to hold it in her hand, the cool chain skidded across her palm to reveal her loft key, the one Castle had borrowed the day before, hanging from the ring. She smiled as she admired the thoughtful gift, turning it over in her fingers before looking up to see two pairs of Castle eyes watching her.

"Guys this is lovely. Thank you," she said, sincerely, moved by their thoughtfulness.

"Open up the locket," said Alexis, clearly excited.

Kate snapped open the silver heart to reveal a small picture of Alexis on one side and a matching photo of Castle on the other. Her smile grew even wider.

"So you'll never forget what the key is for," said Alexis, by way of explanation.

"This is so beautiful. I'm really touched. Thank you, both of you," said Kate getting up to kiss Alexis on the cheek and then turning to look at Castle, she paused for just a second before she pressed her lips against his.

Alexis blushed and Kate ended the kiss sooner that she would have liked in deference to the company and their surroundings.

"Well, I hate to break up this party," said Castle, still looking appreciatively at her, "but you're due to meet Ryan in twenty minutes on the other side of The Park, Kate," he reminded her.

"Yes, right. I should get going. Alexis, I'm so glad I got a chance to see you. You're really looking a lot better. Keep him out of trouble, won't you?" she asked, nodding at Castle, as she rose to collect her bag, slipping the key ring inside for safe keeping. "Can you take these home for me?" she asked him, indicating the jewelry box and wrapping. "I think tongues would wag down at the precinct if I show up with a Tiffany bag."

"Not a problem," said Castle, getting up to walk her to the door.

"Bye, Kate," called Alexis. "Thanks for coming to see me and…everything."

"It was my pleasure Alexis and remember, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask, sweetie," replied Kate, "That's what the nurses are here for. And if you need anything brought in just call me or send me a text," she added for good measure, pleased to see the lovely smile she got in reply.

"What was all that about? The secret girl code part at the end?" asked Castle, bemused by their little exchange.

"Never you mind, daddy-o," teased Kate, as she distracted Castle with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you again for my lovely gift and for the key. It really means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to us, Detective. I'm glad you liked it. Do I get brownie points for later?" he teased, playing with her velvety soft earlobe.

"Oh I think you've racked up quite a few brownie points today, Castle. We'll have to see if you can cash them in tonight."

"That'll keep me going this afternoon," he said, grinning wickedly at her.

"Be good. I'd better go," said Kate, leaving him with a peck on the lips and a little wave over her shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate walked quickly from the hospital, crossing over to The Park side of 5th Avenue and debating which route would be faster. She decided to walk back the way she had come with Castle, re-entering The Park at East 72nd Street and then followed Terrace Drive as she crossed over to the West side. She smiled to herself as she looked down on the Bethesda Fountain and thought of Castle's little strop earlier, but she had no time to stop and enjoy the view.

The sun was dazzling, throwing splinters of light off the surface of The Lake as she neared the far side of The Park. Everyone around her seemed to be out enjoying the beautiful day and Kate was envious of their freedom. She pushed on over to West Drive and quickened her steps as she reached Central Park West, turning right to cover the last couple of blocks to the San Remo. Ryan was waiting for her outside and she checked her watch to see if she was late. 1.57pm. Not bad.

"Hey, Beckett. You have a good time with Alexis?"

"Yes, thanks Kevin. She's looking better, well a lot better than yesterday. We all set to see Stanley Edwards? I can't believe he moved into his aunt's apartment this fast. If he didn't have that rock solid alibi I'd arrest him right now for acting with obscene haste."

They nodded at the doorman and then rode up to the twentieth floor, recalling the layout from their previous visit to the building. Stanley Edwards was waiting for them in the hallway outside of his aunt's apartment when they exited the elevator.

He was short, curly haired and dressed like an old man cut down, in a three-piece tweed suit and a bow tie. Kind of college professor, minus the elbow patches. He was wearing brown lace-up brogue shoes and Kate noticed how manicured his fingernails were, as he extended a cool damp hand to her, making her skin crawl with his limp grip.

"Mr. Edwards, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is Detective Ryan," said Kate, by way of introduction. "We're very sorry for your loss, sir."

"Thank you. My aunt was a special lady. I will miss her greatly," he said, his accent clipped and precise. "But I fail to understand how can I help you, Detectives," he said, ushering them into the expansive living room they had searched the day before. "I already spoke to the other detective and told her everything I know."

Kate watched with mild amusement as Stanley Edwards lowered himself gingerly onto a cushion, trying to protect the flesh wound he'd received during the robbery at the ATM. She hadn't been prepared to like the guy, but she felt a little sorry for him now. A foreigner, alone in the city, with the bad luck of getting shot the night his only family was murdered.

"Mr. Edwards, you were the last person to see your aunt alive, as far as we know. You had a lunch reservation with her at Per Se on Thursday, is that correct?"

"Yes, Columbus Circle is close by so we often strolled down there for lunch. Aunt Emily loved the handmade marshmallow they serve after pudding…or sorry, I mean desert," he corrected himself.

"And so, you met for lunch," said Kate, trying to keep him on track. "Did you notice anything different about your aunt? Did she seem strange to you in any way? Stressed, edgy, upset?"

"No, she was tired. But that wasn't unusual. We had a nice chat, ate lunch and then I walked her back to her apartment so that she could take a nap."

"Did she mention having any other appointments that day?"

"There was something…I, uh…a dinner maybe or an awards ceremony. I can't remember the specifics. Is it important?"

"We think she might have been going somewhere that evening. She had a piece of an invitation with her when we found her. So if you remember anything that could help us," said Kate, handing him her card, "please call me?"

"She got invitations to events all the time. Her charity work kept her pretty busy and she was well respected in the city. In fact they're holding a benefit in her honor on Saturday night. That's why I'm here, to pull together information for the tribute they're organizing for her."

"Who's they?" asked Ryan, wondering if this guy wasn't maybe the grasping nephew he had been made out to be.

"The New York City Children in the Arts Foundation. They were holding a charity gala to fundraise for the program, but when they found out about Aunt Emily, they asked if they could honor her as part of the event. All her friends and associates will be there. It should be a great tribute to her."

"And it's on Saturday night?" asked Kate, a plan formulating in her head.

"Yes, at the Plaza Hotel. Which is fitting because Aunt Emily and I loved to go there for afternoon tea," he said, tears in his eyes as his emotions got the better of him.

"We might want to attend that event. Do you know whom we should speak to about arranging that?" asked Kate, as Ryan looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Sarah Dunlop, Aunt Emily's friend. She lives…"

"Yes, downstairs. We've met her. Is she organizing the gala?"

"She's on the committee. I'm sure she could arrange for you to get a ticket. But, why would the NYPD want to go to a charity gala?"

"It's often a good way to track suspects," explained Kate. "Funerals, memorials, events of these kind often attract the perpetrators of crimes. It's a ghoulish kind of voyeurism. I'll get in touch with Mrs. Dunlop and arrange for some of my colleagues and I to attend. We'll be discreet. But, if you could please keep this detail to yourself, Mr. Edwards? We don't want to tip anyone off."

With that they got up to leave and headed back to the elevator.

"I guess we maybe got our slightly wrong," said Kate. "He seem like the scheming kind to you, Ryan?"

"Guy didn't look like he could scheme his way out of a paper bag, let alone strangle a little old lady."

"And I'm guessing he wasn't planning on exhibiting any Anish Kapoor or de Kooning in his little gallery," said Kate. "He looks like more of an Old Masters man to me."

"De who?" asked Ryan.

"He's a Dutch American painter…oh, never mind. We should phone Sarah Garrett when we get back. Arrange for you, me and Esposito to get into that gala dinner, get a copy of the guest list, see if any of the invitees, staff or organizers cross-reference with any of our other three victims."

They headed back to the precinct and Kate got straight on the phone, making arrangements for their undercover operation. Sarah Dunlop guaranteed them a table and provided them with contacts to vet the guest list and all of the waiting staff who had been hired in especially for the occasion.

Ryan called CSU to set up a team of surveillance spotters who would roam the crowd, recording the event and keeping an eye out for anyone who looked suspicious or out of place.

"Beckett, you bringing Castle to this shindig? Cause I was thinking, with a table of ten we could invite Lanie and Jenny, make a night of it."

"Ryan, are you serious?" asked Kate, her eyebrows shooting up. "We'll be working…undercover. We don't want to look like cops on parade."

"Exactly, so throw in a little fun, Castle's celebrity status…you, as Nikki Heat…we look less suspicious by the minute."

"I'm…it sounds okay when you put it like that…but, I need to think about it. I'll get back to you," said Kate, knowing Castle would be in his element at a charity fundraiser, but nervous about letting him spend too much time with the boys.

They finished up their calls for the day and decided to call it a night. It was already after seven and Kate knew that Castle would be back at the hospital with Alexis, so she decided to hurry home to take a shower before dinner.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Castle and Martha entered the loft, after visiting Alexis at the hospital, the first thing that Castle noticed was a pair of Kate's sexy heels lined up by the door. The second thing he noticed was the sound of her shower running upstairs.

Martha, by contrast, noticed her son observing both of these new developments and she sighed inwardly.

"Now Richard," she cautioned, "I know you want to run upstairs right this minute and throw yourself at Kate, but believe me darling, that is not the way. Give her space and some privacy. Take a cold shower of your own if you have to, but leave her be for now. She's settling in well. Don't scare her off because you can't control yourself."

"Thank you, mother, for that helpful advice. But I think three years of following Kate around almost daily with no major mishaps proves that I have self-restraint. Not to mention the fact that she's been living under my roof for the last three days and…"

"And you slept in her bed last night, Richard. Didn't take you long to grind her down, did it?" said Martha, arching an eyebrow at him.

"How did you know?" asked Castle, surprised by her statement.

"I heard you tapping at her door last night like an adolescent schoolboy throwing stones at a cheerleader's bedroom window. Really, Richard? One night? That was all you lasted?"

"I didn't force my way in mother and please don't mention this in front of Kate, because she expressly did not want you to know."

As they stood conducting their conversation in the hall, Castle hadn't noticed that the sound of the shower had already stopped and because of her bare feet, he also failed to notice Kate descending the stairs dressed only in his robe, damp hair cascading over her shoulders. She crossed the floor unaware that they were home, heading for the laundry carrying a small pile of underwear and her work clothes. Castle froze as soon as she came into view, mesmerized by her vulnerability, while also enjoying how at home she seemed in the loft.

Before he could think what to do next, Martha called out, "Kate darling you're home. What a lovely surprise!"

Kate stopped dead, still facing the direction she had been headed in, as she considered her next move. She was standing naked in the middle of Richard Castle's living room, wearing only Richard Castle's robe, as his mother looked on. Just great!

"Martha, I didn't hear you come in," she said, trying elegantly to recover the situation as she stared at Castle, looking something like Bambi, wide-eyed and frozen to the spot. She self-consciously pulled the collar of the robe closer around her in an effort to cover herself more, fiddling with the belt, her sexy red toes nails looking somewhat sinful against her tan feet. "I was just on my way to do some laundry. I hope that's okay?"

"I can do that for you," interjected Castle, moving to take the bundle of clothes from her.

"Castle, you're not doing my laundry!" said Kate, a little more sharply than she meant. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"Kate, the housekeeper will be coming by tomorrow. Why don't we leave it for her? Huh?"

"I'd rather just get it done, if you don't mind. Now can we please talk about something else?" she asked, uncomfortable with the current discussion.

"What would you like for dinner, dear?" asked Martha, coming to her rescue. "I'm simply ravenous."

"I think I'll go upstairs and put some clothes on. I'm suddenly feeling a little underdressed. I'm happy to defer to your preference as far as dinner goes, Martha," said Kate, now just desperate to flee back to her room to change.

"How about I order us some Chinese? Sound good?" asked Castle, sorry to see Kate retreating so soon. She looked sexy as hell wearing his robe and he really wanted to get hold of her and tell her so.

"Perfect," said Kate, before dashing back upstairs still carrying the bundle of clothes.

Once the door to her bedroom was closed Kate sank down on the bed, dropping her head into her hands. She sat like that for all of thirty seconds before a nervous fit of giggles overtook her and she had to stifle the sound with a pillow. Staying with Rick and Martha was proving to be comedy gold, if only she could get a hold of herself and stop overreacting to the inevitable minefield of awkward moments that kept threatening to trip her up. She consoled herself with the thought that in her own apartment she'd have been caught crossing the floor stark naked when they walked in, so maybe things could have been worse.

She took a moment to re-make the bed, plumping up their pillows after she touched the hollow left behind by Castle's sleeping head and the decadent tangle of their sheets.

Kate pulled a set of navy yoga pants and a fine white tee shirt from the closet and quickly put them on, stopping to run her fingers through the fast drying tangle of curls that decorated her shoulders. Determined not to back out this time, she gathered up her dirty clothes and headed purposefully back downstairs.

Castle was on the phone in the kitchen, ordering dinner presumably and Martha seemed to have disappeared, so Kate took the opportunity to take her things to the laundry room and begin sorting through them methodically.

"Ah, there you are," said Castle, appearing close behind her, invading her personal space, "and you're wearing clothes," he noted with a hint of disappointment.

"Just like you to state the obvious, Castle. What would you rather I wear?"

"I liked you in my robe," he said, his body pressing against her now as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pinning her to the counter with his hips.

"I like your robe too, Castle. But it's not exactly proper houseguest attire, now is it? Especially in front of your mother. So quit pouting. You're lucky I didn't run out on you after that embarrassing confrontation earlier."

"You're more that my houseguest, Kate. You have your own key. I want you to think of the loft as your…" He stopped speaking as his mother's words rang in his ears, telling him to give her space, not to push.

"As my what? Think of the loft as my what, Castle?" Kate prompted.

"As a kind of second home," he said a little lamely, when he really wanted her to think of it as her home, period.

"Right," said Kate, warily. "But I'm still not sitting around all evening in nothing more than your robe, Castle."

"Well, you might just have to model it for me later…when I cash in some of my brownie points," he teased, brushing her hair back from her neck as he began peppering the sensitive skin with little butterfly kisses.

Kate pushed back against him, arching her back to give him more access to her neck as he continued to turn her insides to liquid. She stopped sorting the laundry and let her hands wander round behind her to settle in the back pockets of his jeans, massaging his buttocks with her fingers as he pushed himself against her.

Their steamy make out session in the laundry room accelerated a notch, as Castle finally turned Kate around and lifted her up onto the counter, moving between her legs as his mouth left her throat, to trail a line of kisses down her chest to the low vee of her shirt, driving her wild. Kate threw her legs around Castle's waist, trapping him between her thighs as she began moving her mouth over his, hot and wet and demanding, her fingers in his hair caressing his scalp. His hands ran up and down her back, finally finding their way into her silky, damp curls as he tasted her with his tongue.

Kate could feel herself losing control, all thoughts of Martha having left her head completely. Her rules were flying out of the window and she was in danger of letting things go too far. Castle's hands had wandered round to the front of her tee shirt now and his thumbs were brushing her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. Kate's head was spinning as she heard herself moan and she clutched his head to her mouth, tongues working dangerous magic on each of them.

Somewhere in the loft a buzzer sounded but they were both too engrossed in one another to register the sound at first. However, the second Martha's dulcet tones rang out from upstairs they pulled apart as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over them and they stared at one another in total silence, the spell broken.

"Your mom," said Kate, recovering some of her faculties first, "I think she just called us."

"I think…yes, you're right. Is that what that was?" Castle asked, looking utterly confused.

The buzzer sounded again and Castle finally came to his senses, lifting Kate down from the counter, bringing her to stand in front of him as he steadied himself against her, trying to pull himself together.

"The Chinese, that's our food. I'd better…" he said, head nodding towards the front door, a shocked expression lingering on his face.

Kate stayed where she was, still tingling all over, skin on fire, as she touched her fingers to her bruised, damp lips. She straightened her shirt and smoothed down her hair, hoping she looked presentable before she let out a shocked, shaky little laugh and hugged herself. Castle was definitely worth the wait, she mused, taking a final calming breath before heading out of the laundry.

They ate dinner in the kitchen, spreading the food out to share as Martha happily regaled her new captive audience with her dramatic tales of stage and screen. Castle kept casting furtive glances in Kate's direction when he thought his mother wasn't looking, trying to catch her eye. But Kate was enjoying Martha's company and given their recent activities, she decided not to risk making eye contact with him in case her body language gave them away.

Castle's fussing over Kate finally became too much for Martha and she decided to force him to give the girl some space, sending him out of the kitchen so that she and Kate could clear away the plates and empty containers alone.

"Why don't you go write something, Castle," suggested Kate, as he hovered by the door, protesting loudly at having been banished from his own kitchen. "Get Paula off your back," she said, trying to be encouraging.

"Yeah, a great Nikki Heat scene has just sprung to mind, now you mention it," he said, winking at her behind his mother's back as Kate flicked him with a dish towel.

Once Martha and Kate had finished up in the kitchen they retired to the sofa to watch an episode of Inside the Actor's Studio. Halle Berry was being interviewed by James Lipton and while Kate admired the actress' poise and her intelligent answers, Martha admired Lipton himself, drifting off into her own little fantasy world.

Castle remained out of sight in his office for the better part of two hours and Kate was beginning to get distracted by his absence when the sound of soft snoring drifted across the loft to greet them. Kate and Martha giggled as they listened to his heavy breathing and Martha seemed to take Castle's nap as her own cue to call it a night. She kissed Kate on the cheek and bid her goodnight, making her way upstairs to bed.

Kate was left alone in front of the television, surfing channels as she debated what to do about Castle. If he was sleeping at his desk, he would be extremely uncomfortable by morning, so she decided to go and investigate in the hope of getting to bed herself in the next half hour.

Entering his office, she found him stretched out on the sofa, his laptop still blinking away on the floor beside him. Kate gingerly lifted the computer off the floor and placed it on the desk, afraid to turn off the power in case he had unsaved work open on his screen. He looked so peaceful as she watched him sleeping, one hand tucked under his chin as the other arm lay across his chest.

She blew him a kiss and turned off the desk lamp, leaving the room illuminated by the glow from the moon as it hit the floor, bathing everything in a cold white light. Then she left the office and wandered up to bed alone.

She undressed first, searching among her things for something to wear and finding a black silk sleepshirt that buttoned down the front and fell to mid thigh. She knew it looked sexy and since Castle was sleeping peacefully downstairs she decided to risk wearing it to bed alone. She might let him see her wearing it at breakfast if he was lucky, she thought, smiling to herself.

Minutes later, with the comforter folded away and the sheets turned down, Kate wandered into the bathroom to begin brushing her teeth. She was poised over the washbasin with a mouthful of minty foam when she heard the tapping on her bedroom door. She froze. The tapping resumed and Kate's mind instantly flew to Martha, who was sleeping in the next room down the hall. She spit out the toothpaste and quickly rinsed her mouth, grabbing a small guest towel to wipe away any residue as she went to answer the door.

Castle looked adorable, she couldn't deny that. He stood in front of her looking rumpled and warm from his snooze. His eyes were a little puffy and a red handprint decorated his cheek. He looked at her with pitiful, puppy dog eyes, not saying anything, but clearly begging for her to let him come in. He let his eyes slip down over her silk shirt, lingering on her bare legs. Seconds seemed to tick past like whole minutes as Kate decided what to do next.

She closed her eyes for just a second, choosing which way to leap, and then opened them to address him. "I thought you were sleeping downstairs tonight," she whispered.

"What made you think that?" he asked, as if she was crazy and had just suggested he should sleep on the sidewalk out front.

"Because I saw you, Castle, sleeping…in your office, just now," she said, patient as she could muster, as she watched Castle's eyes find the silk covered button that concealed her cleavage. He appeared to be trying to mentally unfasten it, given the concentration he was giving it.

"What about my brownie points?" he asked, lamely, like a little kid begging a reward for good behavior.

"Ah, those," said Kate, deciding to toy with him a little longer. "I think you maybe used them up in the laundry room earlier," she smirked as his face fell.

"But you promised," he tried valiantly, knowing she had done no such thing but figuring that if he didn't ask he definitely wouldn't get.

Kate was getting chilly standing under the air conditioning vent in the hallway and her nipples were getting a little too perky as a result, pushing their way into the conversation through the silk of her shirt. She decided to put him out of his misery and stepped back to allow him to enter her room. His pitiful performance had been endearing and the glow on his face when she ushered him inside was worth the risk of Martha hearing them.

Kate took the guest towel back into the bathroom and went back to check on Castle. He was plumping up the pillows on his side of the bed, having removed his jeans this time, leaving him wearing just a pair of navy boxer shorts and a charcoal grey tee shirt. They were already making a nighttime routine for themselves and Kate had been in the loft for less that three whole days. She couldn't even remember how they'd got here, but she found that when she thought about it she didn't want to go back to how things were before.

Climbing into bed beside him, she leaned back against the pillows and pulled the sheets up to cover her bare legs. Castle nudged her with his elbow and she turned to look at his smiling face. "Hey, you," she said, allowing him to watch her in the warm glow of the table lamp.

He drank her in, dark blue eyes luxuriating in every last detail until she could stand it no longer and she distracted him with a feather light kiss to his jaw.

"So, now that we're alone, without my crazy mother," he said, taking her hand and sandwiching it between his own, "tell me honestly, how are you coping with all of this? All of this new stuff…between us, with my mother, Alexis. You seem remarkably calm but I'm guessing you've got to be freaking out some of the time, right? Because I know I am."

"You? Why?" asked Kate surprised and intrigued.

"Because of how important you are to me. I know I just can't screw this up and I'm terrified of losing you, but I'm even more terrified of hurting you."

"Wow! Those are your reasons? I thought I was the reluctant one," said Kate, looking at him with surprise.

"You're reluctant?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"Bad choice of words, maybe. I'm more afraid, terrified in fact, for all the reasons you just mentioned. We have an amazing partnership, Castle. I've seen cops work a team for three times the amount of time you've been following me around and they don't have a fraction of the connection you and I have. You understand how I think, you get inside my head, not always pleasant I know, and you have my back. I trust you with my life, Castle. You make my job…well, fun would be the wrong word, but lighter. You make me lighter," she explained, earnestly.

"Kate, while I appreciate everything you've just said and I couldn't disagree with any of it, all I'm hearing relates to your job. What about your life? Do I fit there at all?" he asked, terrified of the answer but needing to know.

Kate sat quietly for a moment, pleating and unpleating the hem of the sheet with her fingers, as she tried to formulate an answer to the pivotal question Castle had just asked her. The fact that they were currently in bed together should have been a clue, but she knew he needed to hear more. He didn't break the silence, just waited, watching her with his breath held knowing he'd pushed her as far as he dared.

"When my mother was murdered the job _became_ my life, Castle. I barely lifted my head for years. I threw myself into avenging wrongs, catching killers and putting them away to make sure they couldn't hurt anyone ever again and in doing all of that I lost myself. That you were able to get through to me at all is a miracle. You drove me nuts at first with your pushing, your need to peer inside things…inside my life. But little by little you breached my walls, Castle. I'll probably regret saying this, but since we're on an honesty trip…I hate it when you're not beside me working a case now. I feel like I'm missing a limb and…you've done that to me, Castle. You _made_ me need you and that scares me more than anything, because I've never needed anyone before."

"And is that an answer? Do you need me in your life or just on the job, Kate?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly, full of emotion.

"I'm trying to make my life about more than just the job, Rick. I see what you have here with Alexis and your mother…a wonderful family, a happy home and I'm envious of that. My life seems so much more empty and diminished in comparison. You write and you're a massive success, but you've always had a more rounded life outside of your work, even before I met you. You have balance and lightness and fun. I want all of that too because you've shown me what's possible and I hope that in time I can share that with you, that I can be worthy of you and Alexis and Martha. I don't want to bring my darkness into this family, Castle. So I need to work on that, to make myself into what you need, to soften the edges."

His face was serious, as he tracked every word she said. Daring to hope. He didn't need Kate Beckett to change for him. He didn't want her to change, but he was supremely touched that she wanted to try.

"Kate, please look at me," he said, gently tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. "You're an amazing person with a beautiful soul. I've watched you deal with victim's families more times than I want to remember and you bring light to these people every single time, no matter what it costs you, when they are going through their darkest hour. I watch my daughter's face light up when you enter a room. Your care and concern for her has saved her life and given her someone she can trust and look up to. My mother adores you and she's a tough nut to crack, believe me. Sweetheart, I don't want you to change for me," he said with utter sincerity. "I want forever with you Kate and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes to get us there. I need you in my life or all the rest of it has little value to me. You complete me Kate Beckett and that is something rare and precious, believe me, because I've tried."

Kate's eyes were shining as she listened to Castle's words. His need to have her in his life mirrored her own and that knowledge gave Kate comfort that he would try as hard as she would to nurture and protect their relationship. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for a response to his speech.

"You're probably tired of hearing me say this, but I think we should take things slowly for now, though I can't promise I'll stick to that plan for long," she laughed nervously, brushing his forearm with her fingertips. "But I know that I love you Richard Castle, more than I've ever loved another human being and I trust you and I need you and so on that basis, forever would seem like a logical conclusion to me," she said, smiling hesitantly at him.

"Good girl," he replied, knowing how much courage it had taken for her to lay herself open to him. "I won't let you down, Kate. I promise I will do all I can to help you find that lightness. You've just made me a very happy guy. Insanely happy, in fact," he said, relief and happiness flooding his face.

"We're doing the right thing. Right?" said asked, her face still a mask of concern.

"Kate, I have no doubt. We're going to make it. You and me, we're meant to be together. I'm sure of that."

"Like Turner and Hooch?" she teased, her serious expression suddenly cracking wide open.

"Oh and she's funny too," he laughed, pulling her towards him and wrestling her down against the pillows.

"And now I need a safe word, apparently," she squeaked. "Ahhh Castle…cherries, cherries!" she cried out, twisting in his grip as he tickled her mercilessly, breaking the earlier tension.

He pinned her arms above her head as he straddled her, making her shirt ride up dangerously, tiny buttons straining as he knelt either side of her hips, breathing a little raggedly. Kate stopped struggling and her eyes found his face, blue eyes catching hers and holding them captive. They breathed in, breathed out, eyes locked together, love and need and pain passing between them. Castle wanted to kiss her, to hold her in his arms, to cherish her and he wanted so much more than that. He wanted to touch her, caress her, to trail his fingers under the silk of her shirt to find that hidden place. He wanted to worship her and take her, to possess her and make her cry out his name. He wanted all of her. But he'd settle for right now, in bed with his best friend, learning to trust, taking things at her pace and being grateful for all that they had so far. It wasn't enough, but it was enough for now.

Kate watched the hesitation bloom on his face as he hovered over her, understanding at war with the need she could see there too. The hunger in his eyes matched the hunger in her belly and she felt her restraint draw taut, a tenuous thread that had begun to fray. It wouldn't happen for them tonight, but they were on a collision course and there was no way off those rails anymore. They were bound to one another, a runaway train.

Castle rolled off her, releasing her wrists from his grip. He lay down on his back and pulled her to him, guiding her head to rest on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Kate slipped one long leg over his and settled in against him, more grateful than she could ever explain.

"You promised me some pillow talk, Nancy Drew," he whispered into her hair. "You want to run the case with me? Help me dream up some crazy theories?" he suggested generously, bringing them back to familiar territory. Learning not to push.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I miss it too, you know…that part of us. I mean I like this _way_ better," he joked, holding her tight against him, allowing his hand to slide down her smooth thigh, "but I can multitask, Detective."

So they looked over the case together and Kate brought Castle up to speed with her interview with Stanley Edwards, leaving out the part about the gala until she could make up her mind how to handle the event. When she switched off the light they talked quietly in the dark until they both drifted off to sleep, Kate's leg still thrown over Castle's, her hand resting against his heart.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The clock read 3.04am when Kate's phone began to vibrate on the nightstand. She rolled over, reaching out to grab it, as Castle's arm settled, warm and heavy, across her stomach, claiming her even as he slept.

"Beckett," she whispered, trying not to disturb him.

"Hey, boss. It's Esposito. Sorry to wake you, but we got another D.B. down in SoHo."

"You're kidding. Same spot?"

"Yeah, same dump site. But this one's a doozy. Doesn't match our guy's M.O. Think you're gonna want to see this for yourself, Beckett."

Castle moaned at this point, his head resting on Kate's pillow and entirely too close to the phone. "Who is it?" he hissed, causing Kate to put her hand hastily over the mouthpiece and sit up, swinging her legs out of bed.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep Rick, I've got this," she said, hoping Esposito hadn't heard him, though she had a sneaking suspicion he had. "I'll be right there, Esposito. Is Lanie on call tonight?" she asked, as Castle sat up in bed, climbing over to kneel behind her as he massaged her shoulders.

"Yeah, Lanie's here with me. You bringing Castle?" Asked Esposito, drawing a subtle parallel between them that wasn't lost on Kate.

"Eh, he's had a tough few days…I'll think about it," said Kate, hedging as Castle breathed down her neck, itching to speak into the phone himself to tell Esposito that he wouldn't miss it, but trying to play by Kate's rules. "I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Another one?" asked Castle, as soon as Kate had hung up. "And you aren't sure you want me to go with you? After everything we said last night?"

"I didn't want to presume and I'm still not sure how to handle us living here together…sleeping together, with them," she said honestly. "You've had a lot to deal with these last few days and it's the middle of the night, Rick. I can fly solo this one time…but by the crazy way you're shaking your head at me I'm guessing that isn't an option," she said, smiling tiredly as she stretched and yawned.

"No, Kate. It's not. Meet me downstairs in ten minutes and don't be late," he said, kissing her firmly on the mouth before getting out of bed and heading for his own bedroom.

**A/N: I substituted Harry Cipriani for Le Cirque, where Castle & Gina had their big fight, so the location would fit with their plans.**

**Reviews would be the icing on the cake.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter begins at 3am when Kate and Castle receive a call out to another body drop.**

**Warning: Another pretty long chapter and more Casketty fluff. (I can't seem to help it).**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 19**

Kate made it down to the front door of the loft before Castle, practiced as she was in early morning turnarounds. She was leaning against the door, checking her phone for messages when he appeared in front of her.

"You look way too sexy to be headed to a crime scene, Kate, all sleep tousled and warm," he said, drawing her into a cuddle. "I wish we could just go back to bed," he moaned.

"Castle, I can still go it alone on this one," she said, offering him a way out. "And if you embarrass me this morning, I _will_ bench you for the foreseeable, brownie points or no brownie points. You hear me?"

"Ah, but you already told me that you miss me when you have to work a case without me…like losing a limb I think you said…so…"

"Castle, you're seriously going to use that against me? I share my innermost thoughts with you when we're in bed together and now you're taunting me with them? Really, Rick? I think it's maybe time you started sleeping in your own bed again…alone!"

With that Kate opened the front door and stalked towards the elevator, leaving Castle cursing at himself as he fumbled to lock the door. She had no intention of sending him back to his own bed, unless she was going there with him, but she'd let him think that for now. It was insanely early and she needed something amusing to keep her going.

Castle tried to make it up to her in the car, massaging her neck, running his hand teasingly up her thigh, grabbing hold of her free hand and forcing her to let him kiss her fingertips. He could see from her eyes, the way they flicked over to glance at him now and again, that she was softening towards him, though she was making a valiant effort to hide it.

"We're nearly there. So quit pawing me, Castle. Let's get it together, okay?" she said, more softly, shooting him a conciliatory glance. "We're on the job now, so help me out with that. No distractions."

"But we're good, right?" he asked, needing reassurance. He would have asked if she meant what she said about him sleeping alone, but he reckoned that would be pushing it.

Kate sighed, "Yes, Castle. We're good. Relax. There's Esposito, I'll pull over here."

When they got out of the car Ryan and Esposito came straight over to meet them, clearly more pleased to see Castle than Kate, though she didn't really mind.

"I thought you were going to wimp out on us this morning, man," said Ryan.

"Yeah, Beckett said you needed your beauty sleep, bro," teased Esposito and Castle had to use all of his self-restraint to stop from telling Javi that he knew that was a lie, since he had been right there in bed with Kate when the call had come in and she'd said nothing of the kind.

"So what have we got?" asked Kate, keen to move onto a safer topic, but impressed by Castle's self-control.

"I think we'll let Lanie explain this one," said Esposito, leading them over to a patch of ground adjacent to the boundary wall of the playground.

Lanie was crouched down on the ground, hovering over the body of a man who had been laid out on a blue tarpaulin. The shadows obscured most of the detail until they got closer, but Kate could make out a pool of dark, sticky blood on the asphalt nearby and what looked like drag marks.

"Morning Lanie, we really must do lunch, this is getting to be a nasty habit. What have you got for me this time?"

"We've got a male, late thirties to early forties, spotted from the street by a passerby when his arm dropped out of that dumpster," said Lanie, indicating the open lid of a black dumpster that had been pushed up against the wall.

"So he was _in_ the dumpster when he was found?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, I had Unis help me move him out here so I could get a better look at him. CSU are going to bag and tag the contents of the dumpster, so don't worry about trace or any other evidence being lost. We're on it."

Castle was staring at the dead man, trying to work out what seemed so unusual about him. There was a lot of blood, for starters, and that obscured his features largely, but there was something else, something more troubling.

"He looks pretty cut up," said Kate, wincing as she looked at the man's face.

"Oh someone did a real number on him alright. His throat has been slit from ear to ear, transecting the external jugular vein, the internal jugular and the common carotid artery. The incision was precise, a single motion with no hesitation marks. Not quite to the level of surgical skill, but definitely swift, driven by anger or a deep determination."

"So did he bleed out from the wound to his neck?" asked Kate.

"He most likely suffocated on his own blood when his airway became obstructed, but I'll be able to confirm that when I get him back to the morgue," confirmed Lanie. "I'd take him around six minutes to bleed out, but he probably drowned a lot quicker than that given the fact that he was otherwise incapacitated."

"What else is wrong with this picture? I mean apart from the fact that he wasn't strangled like the rest of the victims?" asked Castle. "To me that looks like a lot of blood for a neck wound," he said, staring at the coagulating puddle on the ground, "especially if he'd been lying in that dumpster for a while, bleeding out."

"You're hot tonight, Castle," said Lanie, pulling back the rest of the sheet that was covering the body, as Kate tried to stifle her amusement at the comment her friend had just made.

Once the body was uncovered, the two male detectives and Castle visibly winced and turned away, practically doubling up to protect themselves as they did so.

"What is _that_?" squeaked Castle, pointing at the man's groin area and the dark, reddish brown stain on the front of his pants.

"That is the rest of our prep's handiwork," said Lanie, pulling back the victim's clothing to reveal a nasty, gaping wound where his genitals should have been.

"He was _Bobbited_?" asked Castle, incredulous as his eyes began to water.

"My god," said Kate, covering her mouth at the gruesome scene. "Who would do that and why? This just doesn't fit our pervious M.O. at all. No signs of strangulation, the use of a weapon, he wasn't posed like the other victims…"

"Yeah, this guy was literally thrown out with the trash. You think that means anything?" asked Castle.

"Could be a random, unrelated crime," suggested Ryan. "This crime scene's been really well publicized."

"Any I.D. on him? A wallet? Don't suppose we got that lucky?" asked Kate.

"Nah, boss. Guy was wiped clean of personal effects. Only had the clothes on his back. We'll check the dumpster contents, obviously, but that's our only link so far…that every vic was nameless when we found them."

Castle had wandered off towards the fence that ran along Sullivan Street. Tributes had been left to the previous victims. Flowers, candles, photographs, plush toys and other mementos had been attached to the fence and laid on the ground to create a makeshift memorial.

Kate and Lanie watched Castle disappear, as Ryan and Exposito went to confer with the CSU techs over the dumpster.

"What's with Castle tonight?" asked Lanie, watching him methodically photograph the memorial with his camera phone and then study each individual item closely.

"Oh, he's just trying to be on his best behavior. I threatened him with banishment to his own bedroom tonight if he said anything inappropriate. Seems to have done the trick for once…who knew it was that simple," said Kate, letting out a small laugh.

"That boy is whipped!" said Lanie, full of admiration for her friend.

"I wouldn't bank on it," said Kate, knowing him a little better than the M.E. "He'll be that nine year old on a sugar rush again before we know it." But she smiled to herself as she watched him working diligently, without any direction from anyone, feeling her heart speed up at the sight of him.

Ryan and Esposito came back to fill Beckett and Lanie in on the proceeds of the search so far.

"We got every brand of used diaper imaginable in there," said Ryan. Not to mention banana skins, yogurt pots, half-eaten Farley's biscuits, baby wipes and juice boxes. Hell they even found an inflatable police car baby float with a puncture…but no wallet or any I.D. belonging to our vic."

"Great…that's just great," said Kate, as Castle came back over to join them.

"You looking for clues in that creepy memorial, Castle?" asked Esposito.

"It wouldn't be the first time a killer's come back to the scene of his crime to gratuitously observe his handiwork or ghoulishly pay his respects," he theorized.

"Kinda like your suggestion that we attend that gala on Saturday night," said Ryan, turning to address Kate.

"Gala?" asked Castle, puzzled.

"Eh, yeah. Thanks, Ryan," said Kate, now forced to address the plan for the charity benefit in front of everyone before she'd had a chance to think it through fully by herself.

"What gala?" repeated Castle, like a dog with a bone at the thought of a good finger buffet and a swing band.

"It was just something Stanley Edwards mentioned yesterday," sighed Kate. "His aunt was due to attend a charity gala at the Plaza on Saturday night and now the organizers are going to be honoring her as part of the festivities. I thought Ryan, Esposito and I might attend with some CSU techs. Get photos of the crowd, search through the guest list to see if any of our other victims knew the same people, check out the staff they've hired for the event to look for exactly the kind of voyeuristic behavior you're talking about," said Kate, addressing her reply to Castle. "It's a long shot, but we're kind of low on juice right now. So, whatever might help?"

"And you didn't think to tell me about it…or include me?" he asked, sounding more than a little wounded in front of Lanie and the boys.

"I didn't get a chance," said Kate, lamely trying to cover up her indecision over including him.

"But we talked about your interview with Stanley Edwards last night…ran the whole case in fact. How did you forget that part, _partner_?" he asked, clearly hurt by the omission and not ready to let Kate off the hook.

"I hadn't decided where to go with it yet, or who to include. I thought that with Alexis in hospital your priorities might, understandably, lie elsewhere." Kate was getting a little angry with him for putting her on the spot in front of their friends and questioning her professional judgment.

"But Kate, I thought we talked this stuff through…last night," he said quietly, just staring at her, disappointed.

Lanie busied herself with tagging the victim, while Ryan and Esposito shifted uncomfortably, looking down at their feet, as the lover's tiff played out in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Castle. But, let's leave it there for now, okay?" admonished Kate, hoping to close down the discussion. "I'll work up a plan and let everyone know how we're going to tackle the event. Lanie, are you free Saturday night if we need you?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, if you need someone to ride shotgun at some fancy gala, I'm your gal," she said, brightly.

"Thanks, Lanie. I'll let you know later today," said Kate quietly, feeling the lack of sleep weighing her down already. "Right, guys if you can liaise with Uniform over the canvas once it gets light and I'll go back to the precinct to begin identifying our latest, unfortunate vic," said Kate.

Castle followed her back towards the car, mulling over this new development and wondering just what it meant.

Once they were inside the car, Kate put her key in the ignition and said, "I'll drop you off at home on the way."

"What? That's it? You're benching me? But I didn't even do anything wrong."

"I'm not benching you, Castle," she sighed. "It's 4.30am, we've had four hours sleep. You have Alexis to see to today. I'm just looking out for you, that's all," she said, softening her tone and placing her hand on his knee.

"And the gala? Why didn't you share that with me last night? Because I don't believe it's about not having a plan worked out, Kate."

"The plan part is partly true, as was my concern over Alexis. But…I didn't know whether or not we should both go to the gala, given our recent change in circumstances," she said, cringing a little at how that sounded.

"But it's work, Kate. How are we going to work together at all if our _change in circumstances_, as you so romantically put it, starts to interfere?"

"I really don't know. It's bothering me, if I'm honest, and I don't have an answer for you and I also don't like that I don't have an answer, Castle," she said, sounding a little panicked.

"Hey, slow down sunshine. You're panicking unnecessarily. What's the big deal, Kate? Lanie and Javi are in a relationship and everyone knows about it. It doesn't stop them working together."

"Yeah, and they're a laughing stock most of the time, Castle. Sniggered little jokes in the break room, bets being placed on when we'll have sex. Where does it go from here?"

"You said _they're_ a laughing stock and then that people are betting on when _we'll _have sex. Kate, we're not Lanie and Esposito. I'd like to hope, given what we've talked about recently and after everything we've been through together, that you and I have a little bit more going for us in the relationship department. More permanency. Does_ forever_ mean anything to you?" he asked, taking her hand.

Kate stayed silent. Looking at the floor.

"This…us…will be a five minute wonder, Kate, believe me. They'll move onto something else and our bedroom antics will quickly lose their appeal. Particularly when they hear how ridiculously good we are in bed," he teased, trying to cheer her out of her mood.

"You think?" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips, eyes flicking over to catch his.

"I don't think, I know. We'll be fine. So let's worry about something important, huh? Like how we're going to catch this predator."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate drove back to Castle's loft through the light, pre-dawn traffic and pulled up in front of the building to drop him off.

"I wish you were coming in with me," he said, his previous petulance forgotten. "I feel really bad going back to bed without you. You must be exhausted too?"

"I'll be fine, Rick. I can't bail on the boys for a snuggle, much as I'd like to. What kind of message would that send?"

"That you're human and you have a really hot boyfriend who you can't resist," he suggested devilishly, toying with her.

"Oh, is _that_ what you are? Well, I think my really hot boyfriend should get himself back to bed pronto so he's in good shape for his equally hot girlfriend coming home later this evening," said Kate, matching him stroke for stroke.

"I like the sound of that…very much. I'm going back up to sleep in _our_ bed. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Castle, it's your house. You can sleep where you like."

"Yeah, but I like to think of the guest room as yours, for now, and I don't want to overstep when you're not there." He wanted _his_ bedroom to be _theirs_ pretty soon, but he thought it wise not to share that with her now.

"Since when did you worry about overstepping, Castle? I thought you'd taken lessons in overstepping at Arthur Murray's," she laughed.

"Very funny, Detective, for 4.55am. What about later? Will you let me know how your day is panning out?"

"Of course and I'll think about the gala too. Ryan thought you'd be the perfect cover actually, given you're already known on the charity circuit and Nikki Heat would be with you."

"You've invited Natalie Rhodes?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up! No, _me_ you moron. We have access to a whole table, so I might invite Lanie and Jenny…maybe Captain Montgomery and Evelyn."

"A regular little date night this is turning into. I can see why you were a bit reluctant."

"We'll be working. But, yeah…doesn't mean it won't be awkward," said Kate, drifting off into her own thoughts. "Look, I should really go. I'm sorry. I hope you manage to get some sleep. If I can get off at a reasonable time we could visit Alexis together tonight, then maybe grab dinner somewhere. How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. Have a productive day, Detective. And if you get too tired, grab a copy of the New York Times and catch forty winks behind it. Always worked for me in class," he winked.

"Why am I not surprised, Castle. See you soon," she smiled, tugging his collar to draw him to her for a brief kiss.

"Take care, Kate," he said, touching his lips to her forehead before exiting the car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The night shift was still on duty when Kate reached the precinct, filling out reams of paperwork for a range of misdemeanors that had come in over the course of the night. Drunk and disorderlies, minor possession charges, petty crimes mostly, together with one felony assault of a police office.

She made her way up to the homicide floor, dumping her bag on her desk before heading to the break room to make some coffee to kick-start her brain. She fetched a candy bar from the vending machine in the hall to tide her over until she could get something more wholesome to eat, imagining what Castle would be saying to her right now, how he would be chiding her for not eating properly, and it made her smile.

Once she was settled, she added another heading to the murder board for their fresh victim and made a note to call CSU for a headshot to flesh out the detail.

The fingerprints taken from the victim, once he was brought back to the morgue, were sent electronically to Kate, and she fed the information into AFIS hoping faintly for some success this time.

Given the violent nature of the assault and subsequent murder of this particular victim and the deviation from the pattern they'd already observed, Kate also created a new profile to run through VICAP. Any lead would be good right now, no matter how tenuous and they needed to spread the net wide.

The boys arrived back from their canvas around 10am and Kate listened, disheartened, to their list of lurid stories.

"One woman said she heard her cat crying at around midnight, but said she was too scared to go and investigate," said Ryan.

"Yeah, and don't forget the dude who said he heard a gunshot go off in the apartment next door and then decided to do nothing about it. The brother didn't even call it in. I checked with tech, the gunshot location system picked up nothing in that area during the night, but you gotta love New Yorkers." said Esposito.

"And that's all we have as far as witnesses go? A damn cat?" asked Kate, rolling her tired head to relieve her stiffening neck muscles.

Her computer was still running the fingerprint data through AFIS as they spoke and suddenly her screen stopped cycling and a familiar face popped up on the desktop.

"Guys, guys! We got a hit on our John Doe," cried Kate, waving them over excitedly. "Says here he's Danny Minola, born October 23 1969. This guy has quite a rap sheet," said Kate, scrolling on down the screen as Ryan and Esposito crowded round to read over her shoulder.

"There's a bench warrant out for his arrest. Looks like he failed to show up for court three days ago on a felony charge of aggravated assault."

"Maybe our killer had already taken him off the street three days ago?"

"Held him captive for three days?" asked Esposito.

"Yeah, either that or he ran because he knew he was facing some serious jail time this time around. He's got convictions for assault and battery, drug possession, petty theft and arrests for two counts of false imprisonment with intent to sexually assault which were dropped by the D.A."

"The guy's heavy on collars, but a light on convictions. He's only done a year for possession with intent to supply at Hudson and eighteen months for the assault and battery at Fishkill back in '94. He took a plea for the petty theft and entered a drug rehab program at Willard," Ryan read out loud.

"He either had a really good lawyer or he was great at talking his way out of a jam," said Esposito.

"Last known address is 282 Dumont Avenue, Brownsville," read Kate. "That's The Tilden Houses," she said, referring to the massive, ten acre public housing development in Brooklyn.

"I know a guy at the 73rd. I'll give him a call, see if he knew our vic, get him to ask around," said Ryan.

"Let's also talk to his parole officer…a Jason Shepherd," said Kate, reading on through the file. "See if he can shed some light on any of this. What I can't figure is how an ex-con from Brownsville relates to any of our other victims."

By lunchtime Ryan had made arrangements to visit the 73rd precinct to talk to the arresting officer in Danny Minola's aggravated assault case. Kate had informed the court that the outstanding bench warrant was no longer valid, given that the defendant was now deceased and she managed to track down Jason Shepherd, Minola's P.O., to give him the happy news that he was now one client down.

They headed across the street to Remy's to grab some lunch just after 1.30pm, since they'd been working this homicide since three that morning. Kate sent Castle a text message, updating him on their progress and he sent her a lovely message in reply.

_Been thinking about you all morning. Alexis sends her love. Looking forward to this evening. Glad you're making progress. Rx _

He wasn't shoulder to shoulder with her on this one, but she felt supported anyway and that was what mattered. Esposito pulled her out of her reverie.

"So you decide on the plan for tomorrow night? We going to this gala or not?"

"Yeah…I think maybe…yes, let's do it. Ryan, will you ask Jenny if she can make it? Don't pressure her if she can't. We can substitute Velasquez or Stagner if we have to."

"Yo boss, I can do without seeing that in a dress," said Esposito, cruelly, high fiving Ryan.

"Lanie said she's in," said Kate, ignoring him, "and I'll check with the Captain about Evelyn when we get back. CSU techs are already primed."

"And Castle?" asked Ryan, "Or are you planning on going stag this time?"

"It's a charity fundraiser. I don't think Castle would forgive us if we excluded him. He made that pretty clear this morning. And besides, your suggestion that he provides us with a pretty good cover, given his history on the circuit, still stands. I'll tell him tonight," said Kate, unconsciously, as Ryan and Esposito bumped fists under the table.

When they got back to the precinct after lunch, Kate went straight in to brief Captain Montgomery on their plans for the gala.

"Sir, we've made some progress on our latest John Doe this morning. We've got a name. He's an ex-con from Brownsville, one Danny Minola. There was a bench warrant out for his arrest for a failure to attend three days ago. But it has thrown up more questions than answers, as far as the connection between our victims and the killer is concerned."

"This case is taking one unexpected twist after another, Beckett. I'm getting more heat from One P.P. on this one that we got over 3XK."

"I know, Sir, and we're doing all we can. I wanted to talk to you about a charity gala being held tomorrow night at the Plaza in honor of Emily Garrett. Ryan, Esposito and I are going to work it, with Castle, Jenny and Lanie coming along as cover. I wondered if you and Evelyn were free, Sir? The organizers know why we're going to be there, they're giving us the guest list and access to staff. It could be along shot, but I don't see the harm in trying."

"Let me call my wife and I'll confirm this afternoon. I'm sure she won't turn down a night out since she's always complaining I never take her anywhere."

"Sir," said Kate, somewhat amused at the thought of her boss being harangued by his wife.

"You'd better take tomorrow off if you're going to be working this event in the evening. Let the guys know. We can meet up here for the briefing, then split up and ride to the Plaza separately."

"Yes, Sir. I'll tell them."

The rest of the afternoon was spent collating a list of all known associates and frequent haunts of Danny Minola. Kate asked the parole officer to send over a copy of his file and she also notified his next of kin.

His sister, Sonya, lived in Queens with her three kids and her FDNY firefighter husband, Eddie Callahan. She was less than interested in the details of her brother's death and more focused on whether she would get his collection of baseball cards.

Kate asked her to come in and make a formal identification of the body. But she said she'd have to check with her husband because she couldn't get a sitter and that maybe Eddie could come by after his shift, since there was no hurry if Danny was already dead. Kate sighed at the sadness of it all and felt supremely grateful to have Castle, Alexis and Martha in her life at that moment.

She slammed down the phone once the call had ended and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes for a second. She jumped when Ryan appeared at her desk with another cup of coffee.

"Thought you looked like you needed this, Beckett."

"Thanks, Ryan. It's been a long day. Captain says we should take tomorrow off, get ready for the gala. We'll meet here at 6.00pm. Gala starts at 7.30pm. That should give us plenty of time to prepare and head up early to the Plaza to scope out the function suite and behind the scenes areas."

"I'll let Esposito know," said Ryan.

"Where is Esposito, anyway?" asked Kate, realizing she hadn't seen him in the last half hour.

"Eh, I think he went to check on the autopsy…with Dr. Parish."

"Since when does Javi attend autopsies?" laughed Kate. "Your loyalty is admirable, Ryan. He really doesn't deserve you."

Ryan stood there blushing, partly from the compliment Kate had just paid him and partly because he knew she'd busted him for covering for his partner.

"I'm going to call it a day. Don't stay too long and make sure you get a decent rest tomorrow. Tell the love birds to do the same," called Kate over her shoulder, as she headed to the elevator with her phone already at her ear.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Castle, where are you? And what are you _doing_?" asked Kate, suspiciously. "You sound out of breath."

"I'm walking, Kate. Just walking. So get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well if that's how out of breath you get just walking, I think it's maybe time we send you to the NYPD gym. Wouldn't want you flaking out on me at the wrong moment, Castle," she teased.

"I'm going uphill, Kate, and my stamina is just fine, I'll have you know. You're being very brave at the end of a phone line. Let's see how brave you are in person."

"Castle, can I remind you that I'm a cop…with a gun. So I wouldn't pull the bravery thing on me. You'd have better luck arm wrestling it out," she said, laughing.

"Point taken. Where are you anyway, Detective?"

"I'm just leaving the precinct. I thought I could meet you at the hospital if you're already en route?"

"Great, I'm just walking up the steps of The Terrace in Central Park. I should be there in ten minutes. Meet you in Alexis' room?"

"You went back to the Bethesda Fountain without me?"

"I wanted to make a wish…in the fountain," he said, realizing how lame that sounded when he said it out loud.

"A wish, Castle? What for? To get your breath back?" she laughed out loud at him.

"You are in _so_ much trouble when I see you," he said, trying for manly and menacing.

"That so?" asked Kate, still laughing to herself. "I've got to go, cab's just pulled up. Don't strain anything before I get there," she teased, hanging up as she heard the sharp intake of breath on the end of the line.

Fifteen minutes later Kate walked into the reception area of Lennox Hill Hospital to find Castle waiting for her by the elevators.

"You didn't have to wait for me?" she said, a beautiful smile spreading over her face as soon as she saw him.

"I know. But I haven't seen you all day and I wanted to do this," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her tenderly. Kate's heart rate notched up, as their tongues drew warm, lazy circles together. Castle's hands cupped her face, fingers stroking her jaw, his thumbs tracing the outline of her cheekbones.

"Wow!" said Kate, coming up for air.

"Now who's out of breath, Detective?" he joked, pulling her into a warm hug. "Good day?"

"Oh, you know. I'll tell you over dinner," she said, linking arms with him as they headed into the elevator.

Alexis was sitting up in bed reading, the back of her right hand a lurid purple color from the bruising caused by the cannula. Her IV antibiotic dripped steadily in time with the clock on the wall.

"Hi pumpkin, Kate's here," said Castle, leaning in to give her a gentle hug.

"Kate, it's so good to see you. Dad said you got called out really early this morning. You must be exhausted?"

"Hi Alexis. I am a little tired, but you get used to it," said Kate, kissing her on the cheek and then sitting down beside her. "I've got tomorrow off, so that's an unexpected bonus," she said, noticing Castle's head whip round to look at her, a rather gleeful expression dawning on his face.

"Oh, I brought you this," said Kate, rummaging in her bag and pulling out Alexis' iPod. "I saw it on your nightstand the other day. I hope you don't mind, I went into your room to collect it this morning, but I forgot to give it to your dad to bring in with him, what with the crime scene and everything."

"That is _so_ thoughtful, Kate," said Castle, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you," said Alexis, beaming as Kate handed her the MP3 player. "With everything you had to think about at 3 o'clock this morning, I'm amazed you remembered this. I've been asking dad to bring it in the last two days, but he kept forgetting."

"Well, your dad _is_ getting older, Alexis. We need to make allowances for that," said Kate, smiling broadly at Castle's daughter and then sneaking a glance in his direction.

He spluttered, looked from one beautiful, smiling face to the other and silently admitted defeat. These two were getting along famously and if it meant that the joke was on him, he suddenly didn't care anymore.

"What, no witty retort, Castle?" asked Kate, a little disappointed.

"I know when I'm out maneuvered," he replied, graciously. "And as I said earlier, Kate, you're already in _so_ much trouble."

Kate's eyes widened and she smirked over at Alexis, who was blushing a little at the suggestive implication of her dad's last statement.

"Dad, you'll never win. So best just face facts."

"And what might those be, young lady?" asked Castle, eyeing Alexis suspiciously.

"Detective Beckett is just too fast and too smart for you, dad. You'll never outrun or outwit her."

Kate laughed, as Castle feigned a wounded pose, clutching his hands to his chest. But then it was her turn to blush as he caught her eye and said quietly, "I never want to outrun her."

Kate looked at her feet, struggling for something to say to break the moment, and found her mind a complete blank.

Alexis came to her rescue with a coughing fit, necessitating much backslapping from Castle, as Kate went off to fetch her a fresh jug of ice water.

"Well, I think we should maybe let this one sleep," said Castle, fifteen minutes later, when Alexis was settled back against her pillows, her eyes drooping. "Night, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing her forehead and brushing a hand over her hair.

"Night, Lex. Sleep well," said Kate, squeezing her hand and kissing her on the cheek and getting a tired smile in return.

They walked quietly to the door and watched her one last time, before heading out into the hallway and the hustle and bustle of the hospital.

"So, where would you like to dine tonight, Miss Beckett?" asked Castle, once they were out on East 77th Street.

"I'm thinking maybe sushi? Something light and healthy," she said, poking his stomach. "I had lunch with the boys at Remy's so…"

"Okay," said Castle, the wheels in his head spinning as he pulled out his phone, "How about Natsumi? It's on…eh West 50th, between Broadway and 8th," he read out from his phone's browser. "Too far to walk tonight, so let's grab a cab."

They pulled up to a modest restaurant frontage in the heart of the theatre district. Castle ushered Kate inside the small, well-designed space, as the hostess bowed politely to them before showing them to a booth. The décor was stylish and tasteful, all creams and browns and the light level was low, giving it a dark and intimate ambiance. The menu was Modern Japanese-Italian fusion, perfect little bites of flavor to tease Kate's taste buds.

She felt herself begin to relax, as the waitress brought them both a small cup of pear sake and they toasted one another's good health.

"So, the fountain, Castle," said Kate, a warm buzz spreading through her from the alcohol. "You going to tell me what you wished for?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

He looked at her, the supremely beautiful creature teasing him from across the table, and he almost lost his train of thought. "I…hmmm. If I tell you Kate then it won't come true," he said, taking hold of her hand and brushing her knuckles gently with his thumb.

"You really believe that?" she laughed.

"If I get what I wished for, I'll believe anything is possible," he replied, enigmatically.

"Should I be worried or something?" asked Kate warily, as he stared deep into her eyes, daring her to break the gaze.

"No, I don't think so. Should I?" he asked, deciding to tease her back.

She blushed and took another sip of sake, dropping her head to look at the menu as the moment became a little too intense. Kate wasn't sure what he'd wished for but she had a pretty good idea that it included her in some shape or form. While this made her feel special, Castle had a habit of producing grand gestures out of the blue and that thought unsettled her a bit.

"So, what shall we order?" he asked, breaking the tension.

"It all looks so good. What about the green tea ravioli with lobster-shitake filling, the spicy tuna and avocado hand rolls and a selection of sushi and sashimi to share?"

"God, I'm starving now you've said all that. Sounds perfect. Now where is our server?" he asked, scanning the room for the elegant Japanese girl who'd brought them their drinks.

Their food was made freshly by the skilled, Japanese sushi chefs behind the counter and small dishes began to appear in front of them at regular intervals.

Castle challenged Kate to a chopstick duel over the last piece of yellowtail sashimi, but Kate had eaten her fill, so she graciously declined.

"I heard you telling Alexis that you've been given tomorrow off," said Castle, raising a questioning eyebrow at Kate. "Does that mean we get to sleep late?"

"Trust you! Yes, it might do," she laughed, "but I need to go to my apartment tomorrow, so I can't lay around in bed with you all day, Rick."

His chest clenched at the mention of her apartment. He had been living in their new little bubble, where thoughts of Kate's apartment didn't exist. He had an impending feeling of doom. "Your apartment? Why?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"We're on for the gala tomorrow night. Montgomery okayed it this afternoon. I was just about to tell you," she said, trying to reassure him. "If you're still available, I need a handsome date?"

"I'd be honored to be your date, Katherine," he said, leaning across the table to kiss the back of her hand.

"Great. So I need to go to my apartment to pick up some shoes, a clutch and an evening dress. Not to mention my mail, which must be piling up by now."

"I see," said Castle, his mind wandering.

"What, Castle? You've got that look."

"Well, since Nikki Heat and Richard Castle are going out in public together…"

"Eh, it's me, remember? Not my alter ego or your fantasy version of me."

"Kate, you are _way_ better than any fantasy woman I could ever dream up," he said, and she blushed again at the sincere compliment. "But, as I was saying, if we're making a public appearance, I would like it if you would let me take you shopping for a dress."

"Oh, no. Castle, no," she said, trying to sound firm and beginning to panic. "This is an undercover operation. We'll be working. It's not a date. And besides, you already bought me a dress."

"Yes, but we weren't dating then. And I didn't know you as well as I do now and I wasn't in love with you, Kate…well, maybe a little, but I never thought I had a chance with you and besides, it'll be fun. What girl doesn't like shopping for an evening gown?"

"You might just have found that girl," she muttered. "Rick, I don't know. I'm sure I have something suitable in my closet," she argued.

"Suitable? Kate, you deserve beautiful, amazing, stunning. Let me do this for you, please?" he begged, the puppy dog eyes making an appearance. "We can make a day of it. Sleep late, brunch at Pastis and then we can go shopping in the Meatpacking district or wherever you like."

"Why do you have to make it sound so appealing?" she whined, feeling her resolve crumbling.

"We haven't had a day off in forever, and certainly not one that started with us waking up together. That's got to be something to celebrate."

"Okay, okay. You win. But we need to be ready by 5pm. We're meeting the guys at the precinct at six o'clock for a briefing, so maybe 5th Avenue would be a better spot for shopping. Between Saks and Bergdorf we're bound to find something for me to wear," she suggested helpfully.

"My girl has great taste. This is going to be so much fun," said Castle, beaming like a little kid at Christmas as Kate groaned inwardly.

Castle paid the check and they got up to leave the restaurant, stepping out into the warm night air. The street was busy, the theaters having just finished their evening runs and floods of people spilled out onto the sidewalks.

"Are you sleepy yet or do you mind if we walk for a bit?"

"I don't mind stretching my legs. It's a beautiful night and I was stuck at my desk all day. Where to?"

"Let's walk over to 6th and then down to Bryant Park. We can stop in for a drink at the Cellar Bar in the Bryant Park Hotel if you're not too tired."

"You're full of great ideas these days," said Kate, enjoying being taken care of.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Detective. We're just getting started. I hope your passport's up-to-date," he joked.

Kate squeezed his hand, "You're pushing, Castle."

"Sorry, getting a little ahead of myself. Didn't mean to push," he said sincerely.

They walked the ten blocks to Bryant Park at a leisurely pace, stopping to look in store windows and making up stories about passers-by.

Bryant Park was crowded with people, sitting on the grass, on chairs and rugs, enjoying the summer outdoor movie festival. They cut into the Park and skirted around the edge, behind the giant movie screen, where _In The Heat of The Night_ was currently showing.

"_That_ movie and Nikki Heat? This _has_ to be fate," said Castle, pulling Kate behind a tree for a quick cuddle.

"Fate? Wishes? Do you believe in fairies as well, Castle?"

"No, not fairies. But I do believe in magic and fate. Fate is the reason I met you, Kate, and so fate is the reason I was able to create Nikki Heat. You are such a skeptic, for such a beautiful young woman."

"And _you_ are such a charmer. Come on, you promised me a drink before bed," she said, pulling him back onto the path.

The Cellar Bar was crowded and Castle kept his arm around Kate's waist as they fought their way through the throng to the bar. They made an arresting couple, both tall and attractive and several heads turned to admire them as they crossed the floor.

"Ever feel like we're several drinks behind the crowd?" said Castle, raising his voice over the noise and leaning in to speak close to her ear.

"Music's good though," said Kate, scanning the room with her trained cop's eye, moving in time.

"What are you having?"

"Vodka Martini, please?" said Kate, deciding to cut loose a little.

"Two, please," said Castle, addressing the barman.

"So, has the doctor told you anymore about Alexis' progress?" asked Kate, while they waited on their drinks. "She looks a lot better, but she still seems very tired."

"Yeah, they're pleased with her progress but she has to stay on the antibiotic IV for another day or so. He said they'd take another blood sample, run that thing again."

"Gram stain?" prompted Kate.

"How can you remember that? I could barely remember my own name that day."

"It was truly awful, so it's not surprising you can't remember parts of it. You were under a lot of stress."

"That also reminds me, I have to thank you for picking up Alexis' iPod today. You're so thoughtful, Kate. Up at 3am and still you remembered to collect it."

"Well I forgot to tell you to pack it the night we took her into hospital."

"Eh, that wasn't your job. You were yelling at Dispatch, as I recall, doing your hot, kick-ass Detective Beckett thing," he said, drawing her flush against him and leaning down to kiss her.

They were jostled by the crush at the bar and so as soon as their drinks were ready they moved off to a corner to sit down.

Kate leaned in against Castle, as he slipped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head.

"I think I dreamed about this once," he said, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" asked Kate, amused.

"Mmmm, except it ended way too soon and your heel was on my neck, as I recall," he deadpanned.

Kate laughed and Castle slid his hand down her thigh. "I certainly couldn't do this," he said, leaning over to tease her mouth open with the tip of his tongue, his hand coming up to cradle the back of her head. Kate's lips parted as the sensual, moist kiss escalated and a warm tingling started low in her belly. Castle broke from the kiss to trail his mouth down her neck, as Kate let her head fall back, submissively exposing her throat to him, her body growing very warm under his touch.

She cupped the back of his head, as he nibbled lightly on her collarbone, wandering his hand inside her jacket to brush her breast. Kate opened her eyes to find herself looking up at the vaulted brick ceiling of The Cellar. The music was throbbing and Castle was fiddling with the buttons on the front of her shirt.

"Dance with me," said Kate, grabbing hold of his hand and drawing them out of their steamy embrace as she stood up, pulling him with her.

Making their way to the middle of the floor, Kate slid her arms up around his neck, one palm splayed flat on the back of his head, fingers toying with his hair. Castle's hands settled briefly at her waist, before slipping around her back, drawing her tight against his body, pinning them together.

"What's the official dance hold for a man when the woman he's holding is wearing a gun?" he whispered in her ear as they swayed together.

"A careful one," giggled Kate, nibbling his ear and making him moan.

They stayed like that, moving in time to the music, oblivious to everything else around them, enjoying their closeness, the awareness of their bodies pressed together, moving against one another, the heat of the moment robbing Kate of coherent thought.

"I need to visit the little girl's room," she said, finally giving in to the pressing need as she took his hand and led him back to their drinks. "Won't be long." She kissed him firmly on the lips, trailing her fingers lightly down his jaw.

Castle watched her disappear through the crowd, mesmerized by the sway of her hips and the bounce of the glossy curls that tumbled down her back. He sank down into the seat to sip his drink, a dazed smile on his face.

Kate returned five minute later, crouching down close to speak to Castle over the noise, her hand resting on his knee.

"We have to go, Rick," said Kate, calmly but quickly.

"Go? Why? We're having so much fun. I was going to order us one for the road," he said, holding up his empty glass.

"I'm sorry, but we need to leave…now. Trust me, don't argue, please?" she said, face suddenly serious.

Castle didn't need to be told twice, seeing the look on her face was enough. She retrieved her bag and led them round the edge of the crowd of noisy revelers, pulling him along behind her by the hand.

They passed the giant bouncer at the top of the stairs and crossed the lobby of the hotel in silence, before exiting onto East 40th Street in front of New York Public Library.

"What happened in there? Are you okay?" asked Castle, spinning her round to check her over, hands brushing her curls away from her face as he studied her with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. But I had to get out of there. There's quite a little party going on in the ladies bathroom. Gives a whole new meaning to the term powering your nose, if you know what I mean. I'm sure one of them was dealing."

"So, what did you do?"

"I washed my hands and I left, Castle. I'm a homicide detective, not a narc, but as a cop I also can't be around open law breaking. So I'm sorry I had to pull us out of there. I was really enjoying myself too. But I hope you understand."

"Sure, but what happens now?" he asked, puzzled.

"Now? We go home to bed. The early callout is starting to hit me."

"No, I mean the drugs? Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Oh that, yeah I already did. Called an old contact in Narcotics, tipped them off, before I came back to find you in the bar."

"You're a regular little Mata Hari tonight, full of surprises," he said gleefully, taking her hand and leading them towards 5th Avenue, as a couple of dark Crown Vic's pulled up quietly to the curb behind them.

They hailed a cab and were stumbling through the front door of the loft fifteen minutes later, lips locked together, hands wandering, clothing coming untucked, as Castle fumbled with his key.

"My, don't you two look like you've had a good night," said Martha, startling them both, as they pulled apart, breathless and grinning.

"Martha!" said Kate, nudging Castle in the ribs as he groaned audibly. "How lovely to see you. Have you had a good evening?"

"Mother," said Castle, sullenly, "I thought you were out on the town tonight?"

"Some things in this life don't always go to plan, darling," said Martha, theatrically.

"So…he stood you up?" asked Castle. "That son of a…"

"Martha, would you like me to make you a cup of tea?" asked Kate, taking pity on her and shooting a little warning glare in Castle's direction.

"No, but I'd love something a little stronger dear," she replied, looking towards the liquor cabinet.

"Why don't you set your mother up with a drink and I'll go upstairs and change," said Kate, barely concealing the little smirk that was threatening to run riot over her face at Castle's disappointed expression.

"Fine," he said without enthusiasm. "You are coming back though, right?" a note of rising panic in his voice.

"Yes, Rick. I'll be right back. Just want to get out of these, then I'll come right down," she reassured him.

Kate quickly stripped off her work clothes and pulled a pale blue set of yoga pants and a matching silky pale blue cami out from the dresser. She went into the bathroom to brush her hair, sweeping it into a loose bun, low on the nape of her neck, leaving small curling strands falling free to frame her face. One last glance in the mirror and she went back to the bedroom to set aside the comforter and turn down the sheets for later.

Castle was sitting beside his mother on the sofa, drinking from what looked like a glass of Scotch, as he listened to her tale of woe.

"Kate," he said brightly, his face lighting up at the sight of her, "you look more comfortable." His eyes raked over her body, stopping on the outline of her breasts beneath the light, draped fabric. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Eh, I'll have what Martha's having," she said, recklessly ignoring the headache she knew she'd have in the morning as a result of mixing her drinks.

Martha patted the space next to her on the sofa and Kate went over to sit beside her, tucking her bare feet underneath her, as she folded her long legs up on the sofa. Castle glared over at his mother as he fixed Kate a drink.

Martha asked them how Alexis had seemed during their visit to the hospital and what their plans for the evening had involved. She sighed enviously at their walk through Bryant Park and smiled wistfully as Kate told her about dancing in the Cellar Bar. She decided to leave out the part about the drugs raid she'd set up before they left to come home, thinking it might ruin Martha's mood.

The alcohol was loosening Kate's limbs and bringing a deliciously heavy feeling to her head, as if she could close her eyes and just slip off to sleep right there in front of Castle and Martha. So not going to happen, she thought suddenly, forcing herself back to wakefulness.

Putting her almost empty glass down on the coffee table, she slid her feet to the floor and pushed herself gingerly off the sofa, standing up slowly as the buzz in her head swelled and then cleared at little.

Castle looked over at her expectantly, a disappointed frown knitting his brow.

"Well, Martha. I think I'd better get myself off to bed. That early start is coming back to haunt me," she said, smiling gently at the older woman.

"Goodnight, Kate. Sleep well, my dear," said Martha, squeezing her hand.

Kate hesitated for a moment, waiting, as she watched Castle continue to sit in the armchair, his shoulders slumped, face crestfallen as he stared into his Scotch.

"Castle, you coming?" she asked, bravely, holding her hand out to him, as his head snapped up and he fixed her with surprised eyes.

He scrambled out of his chair and was by her side in seconds, taking the offered hand and waving over his shoulder to his mother, who simply sat where she was, smiling broadly as she watched Kate lead her son upstairs to bed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Reviews make my day, so…? Please let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter begins right after Kate leads Castle up to bed in front of Martha. They've had a great night out, the gala is the next day and they're going shopping for a dress for Kate.**

**Warning: Pure Caskett fluff.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and welcome to the new readers who're just catching up with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 20**

"Here, let me help you," said Kate, starting to unbutton Castle's shirt, as he stood, swaying slightly, looking helpless and bemused in front of her.

"You just…and my mother…" he said, gesturing vaguely towards the door.

"Castle, what's wrong? You surely don't think she doesn't know we've been sleeping in here together, do you? She's your _mother_, Castle. She probably knows every time you change your underwear, now help me," she said, fiddling with the tiny button at his cuff.

"Yeah, I know _she_ knows, but I didn't think _you_ did," he said, enjoying the sensation of helplessness that came from being undressed by Kate Beckett.

She stripped off his shirt and walked over to drop it in the hamper with her own clothes. "I'm sure you can manage your pants by yourself," she said over her shoulder, as he just stood there, unmoving, waiting for her. "Chop, chop, Castle. It's getting late. I'm functioning on four hours sleep, some sake, a vodka martini and whatever that ghastly poison was that your mother was drinking."

"Water, I should get us some water," he said, heading for the door.

Kate stretched, releasing her hair from its bun as she padded over to the bed, climbing in under the sheets and falling back against the pillows. Her head felt heavy and her body ached from the lack of sleep. She fought to keep her eyes open as she waited for Castle to return, but the heaviness overtook her and the room soon drifted into blackness.

When Castle came back upstairs to the bedroom that was how he found her, stretched out under a sheet, tan shoulders exposed, slender bare arms laid on top of the covers with her hair fanned out across the pillow.

She looked so serenely beautiful he could have wept as he stood observing her in the near darkness, her features relaxed, sensual mouth parted just a fraction and her long dark lashes almost brushing her cheeks. He was struck by a vulnerability that rarely existed when she was awake, as he watched her sleep. He hoped it was because she trusted him enough to show this side of herself to him now.

He unbuckled his belt as quietly as he could, slipping off his jeans and folding them over a chair. The summer night was warm and ordinarily he would have slept in just his boxer shorts, but Kate had instituted a _clothes on_ rule when she'd allowed him to share her bed and he hesitated over whether or not to break it.

They'd moved forward leaps and bounds over the last week and said some pretty honest things to one another, so he decided that sleeping next to her with fewer clothes on was a simple logical progression. He just hoped that Kate would see it that way. He quickly stripped his tee shirt off, enjoying the coolness of the air against his bare skin, before dropping it to the floor as he carefully climbed into bed next to her.

He shifted gently onto the mattress, pulling the sheet over his torso, turning to lie on his left side. Kate's profile was unmistakable to him, even in the dark. He had studied those strong features, the aquiline nose, the wonderfully soft mouth that he was already addicted to, countless times over the last three years. She was quickly becoming everything to him and the thought sent a shiver of fear through his body. He reached out his right arm and placed it gently across her stomach, needing to hold her but trying not to wake her, as he settled down to sleep, eyes drifting closed in contentment, a smile playing at his lips.

Kate woke with a drumming in her head. Her mouth was dry and she felt hot and heavy as she fought her way back from sleep. The room was still dark, but a sliver of sunlight was pushing its way in through a break in the drapes, falling in a warm beam across the floor.

She tried to turn towards the door to feel for her cell phone on the nightstand, but something was pinning her in place. Her hand came up to brush the warm, muscled expanse of Castle's arm, which lay across her stomach. She gave up on her quest to find out the time and decided to snuggle in against him instead, desperate to stop the pounding in her head. Kate gently lifted his arm and turned her body to face him. She rested her head against his shoulder, letting her hand slide beneath the sheet to settle against her favorite spot, over his heart.

Her brain was so fogged by tiredness and the beginnings of a hangover that at first she couldn't register what it was that seemed different about him. But as her cheek came to rest on the warm, naked skin of his shoulder and her hand made contact with his bare chest she knew exactly what had changed.

He moaned softly in his sleep at her touch and she stilled herself completely, barely breathing, as he wrapped his arm around her back, fingers splayed, heavy and warm, though he was still unconscious.

Kate knew she should be mad at him for breaking her rules, but she couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed. His skin was so soft and smooth, his body heat seeping into her, comforting her, arousing her. She decided not to question how she was feeling and just surrender to sleep instead. She pressed her lips to his chest in a gentle kiss and closed her eyes, her breathing falling in step with his, all reason and thought leaving her mind.

An hour later Kate felt a soft pair of lips brushing her forehead and the scratch of stubble against her nose as she began to stir. She let out a small sigh and opened her eyes, squinting at the sunlight in the room.

"Morning sleepy, how're you feeling?" asked Castle, stroking her arm and pulling her closer against him.

"A little delicate," she admitted, her head still throbbing.

"Mmmm, me too. Stay still, I'll go and get us some Tylenol."

"Eh, you're going nowhere without some clothes on, Rick," said Kate, reaching down to snap the waistband of his boxers, as he yelped and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Besides, I know where the Tylenol is. I'll get it," she said, shimmying out from his grasp and heading off to Alexis' room where she'd left the medicine a few days ago.

"My head," he moaned, flopping back against the pillows as Kate came back to the bedroom carrying two glasses of orange juice and the small bottle of pills. "That's the last time we party with my mother, she can drink us both under the table."

"You were hitting the Scotch pretty hard when I came downstairs last night. Was your mother that bad?"

"No…it wasn't my mother."

"Then what?" asked Kate, mystified.

"It sounds really dumb now, but I thought you were going to bed without me," he confessed, clearly embarrassed, covering his eyes with his hands, "and we'd had such a great night, I was really disappointed."

"So you hit the bottle?" she laughed, as he groaned and nodded.

"Rick, look at me," she said, prizing his hands away from his face as she sat down next to him in bed. "We've got to move past this. Okay? Have a little faith in me. I'm not about to disappear."

"It's just…" he floundered, unable to find the words.

"I know," said Kate, her voice full of understanding, as she tugged him upright and wrapped him in her arms. The sheet slipped down from around his chest, exposing his naked torso as Kate ran her fingers across his back and pressed her lips to his shoulder.

"This is a really good look on you, by the way," she said, pulling back to appraise him boldly as she trailed her finger down his chest towards his navel, enjoying the power she had over him as she watched him shiver under her touch, desire sparking in his eyes.

"Well I'm relieved to hear you say that. I expected to be in big trouble this morning."

"My head hurts too badly for that and besides, you feel too delicious. Here, drink this and take two of these," she said, dispensing a couple of pills for each of them as she handed Castle a glass of juice. "We have a shopping trip to make today and it's already past eleven."

"We slept _that_ late?" asked Castle, surprised.

"It seems so. I think our days on the party circuit are numbered, Castle. We're getting _old_."

"No way, Kate. I'm dragging you out dancing again tonight and old is the last thing people will be thinking as they watch us bust some moves."

"Eh, can I remind you we'll be working. I'm not tripping the light fantastic in front of Captain Montgomery."

"I wasn't talking about the gala. As soon as we can cut and run I'm taking you dancing, just the two of us. No arguments. I want to show you off, without ending up in the middle of a drugs bust this time."

"We'll see," she said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Now let's get this show on the road. Pastis for breakfast, you said, right? Because I could really do with eating something sinful right about now."

"I like you when you're hung over, Detective. You're more…_compliant_. Like you'd agree to anything," he said, slipping the tiny strap of Kate's cami off her shoulder and trailing his lips over the skin he'd exposed.

"Castle, shopping," murmured Kate as her eyes closed momentarily, struggling to maintain some control, as he slipped the other strap off her shoulder and her cami slipped down to catch against her breasts, just preserving her dignity, but splintering her thoughts in a thousand different directions. "Rick, please?" she pleaded, as he began massaging her shoulders, his lips pressed to the sensitive spot in the center of her back, between her shoulder blades, causing her muscles to contract.

He slipped his arms over her shoulders, pulling her gently back against his chest as he rested against the headboard, wrapping her in a warm embrace, as Kate captured the front of her top, trying to cover herself.

"We're going to have to get out of this bed or I'm not going to be able to stop myself from having my wicked way with you, Kate," he whispered low and throaty into her ear.

"You might not be the only one," she murmured back, as her stomach growled and Castle was distracted from his lustful pursuits. He saw it as part of his job to take every opportunity he could to make her eat something, so seducing her further would have to wait.

"We have amazing self-control, don't you think?" he said, pulling back the sheet and helping Kate out of bed.

"I guess we do, Romeo. It'll only make the wait all that more worthwhile," she reassured him, with a lustful kiss on the lips.

"You think?"

"Well, that's what I've been telling myself as I've taken a cold shower these last few mornings," said Kate, laughing.

"Mmmm. I like the sound of that. Maybe we could cold shower together?

"I don't think it would stay cold for too long. So that would kind of defeat the purpose, Castle."

"Yeah, right. I should probably…go…" he said, indicating the door, as he stole one last kiss before leaving the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate was wearing a white summer dress as she came downstairs to look for Castle. The silk shift skimmed her slender frame, leaving her arms bare. It stopped an inch above her knee, managing to look sexy and cool, as well as innocent, at the same time. She'd put on a pretty, but well structured, set of underwear, given their plan to go dress shopping and finished the look off with some gold thong sandals. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, curling softly in a way she knew Castle liked.

"There you are," said Kate, startling Castle, who was lounging on the sofa reading the newspaper.

"Wow! Kate you look amazing. _Really_…beautiful. Honey, come here," he said, getting up to go over to her and wrap her in his arms.

"It's just a summer dress, Castle," she said, smiling into his chest, a little embarrassed by the attention he was giving her and slightly uncomfortable with the use of the term _honey_. She hoped he'd remember to avoid terms of endearment in front of their colleagues later. She bit her tongue for the time being.

"Eh, it's just _you_ in a summer dress, Kate. There's a big difference."

"Well, me and my summer dress thank you. Now can we please go out to eat? I think I'm about to pass out from a lack of food."

"Sure. We wouldn't want that. I might just have to carry you back up to bed," he teased, toying with the shoulder of her dress.

"Castle," said Kate, a warning tone coming back into her voice, though the indulgent smile never left her eyes. "Where's your mother, by the way?"

"Gone to visit Alexis, then out for lunch with one of her eccentric friends. She left us a note."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Dear Richard and Kate, hope you slept well, darlings. Didn't want to wake you, yada yada yada…" Castle trailed off from recapping his mother's message as Kate groaned and covered her ears with her hands.

"Well, I guess that was my fault for dragging you up to bed in front of her last night. I can't really complain, can I?"

"Hey, no harm done. The world is still turning, right?"

"Yes," said Kate, reluctantly acknowledging his point. "I know you're right. I'm dealing with it, I promise. Trying to, anyway."

"You're doing a great job. So…food, Miss Beckett. Let's go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They caught a cab to 9th Avenue in the meatpacking District and got out on the corner opposite the popular French Bistro, Pastis. Castle took Kate's elbow as they made their way across the cobblestones, onto the sidewalk under the red awning. The terrace was busy, packed with the young, hip, Saturday brunch crowd, out to be seen and enjoy the sunshine. Kate and Castle had a short wait for a table outdoors.

Kate scanned the room as they waited by the hostess' desk, looking for any sign that Castle had been recognized. She caught envious glances from a few female diners, as he leaned in from behind to rest his chin on her shoulder, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Your adoring public are shooting me evils," hissed Kate, trying not to move her lips.

"Well I'd rather enjoy this moment with my adoring girlfriend," he whispered into her ear, making her spine tingle, "so they'll just have to suck it up," he said, making Kate laugh.

As soon as they were seated Kate relaxed a little more, pleased to be away from the glare of prying eyes. She ordered scrambled eggs with smoked salmon, in a virtuous attempt at being healthy, while Castle ordered the eggs Benedict.

Shortly after their food was served Kate's phone rang and, at Castle insistence, she took the call from Lanie, while stealing a few forkfuls of his eggs Benedict, as he made a show of fighting to keep his food for himself. He loved watching her eat with good appetite and so made minimal effort to stop her taking food from his plate. The intimacy of the gesture also appealed to him and he felt a warm happiness settle on him.

Lanie wanted to know what Kate would be wearing to the gala and Kate reluctantly admitted that she and Castle were on their way to shop for a dress that afternoon. Kate let out a bawdy laugh at something Lanie said and a pink blush spread across her cheeks, heightening her beauty in Castle's eyes, as he cast her an amused, questioning glance.

When Kate had hung up the call she ducked her head and fumbled to put her phone back in her bag, avoiding his gaze. But he waited her out, finding her eyes as soon as she looked back up.

"_So_?" he asked, a tease in his voice.

"_So_, what?" asked Kate, stalling so she didn't have to share her chat with Lanie.

"Your dirty little laugh. What was that about? I know our M.E. wasn't sharing autopsy details with you, if _that's_ how you look."

"How do I look?" she asked, still desperately stalling.

"Kate," he warned, sliding a hand under the table to touch her knee.

"Rick," she teased back, sliding her bare toes over his ankle as she looked into his eyes, trying to distract him.

"You're not going to tell me what she said? Was it about me?" he asked, pouting a little.

"Hmmm, well you know not _everything_ is about you, Rick," said Kate, teasing him further with her toes and her playful tone of voice. "But you may have come up in conversation."

"And?" he asked, expectantly.

"And that's all."

"You're seriously not going to tell me what she said?" he asked, a little incredulously. "I thought we said no secrets," he lied, wishing that was something they had already agreed.

"Nope…don't remember agreeing to that," said Kate, enjoying his frustration.

"Well, we're partners. It's kind of implied," he tried.

"Really? Is that an official NYPD statute I don't know about? Besides, we're off duty."

He sighed, seeing he was getting nowhere right now. "Okay, you win this round," he said, temporarily giving in. "I'll just have to ask Lanie later, she'll tell me," he said confidently, pleased with himself for out maneuvering her.

"Oh good luck with that, Castle," said Kate, laughing out loud. "If you think I'm a tough cookie, you're in for a treat with Dr. Parish. Now are you finished with those eggs, because that last little sliver is winking at me?"

"Be my guest," he said, pushing his plate across to her side of the table. "But just remember I shared my breakfast with you when you're being mean to me," he sulked, glancing at her dancing eyes and then looking away, only to break into a smile at her irresistible cuteness.

Once he'd dealt with the check they walked north along 9th Avenue, past the Gansevoort Hotel, enjoying the opportunity to people watch in the hip neighborhood on a sunny summer's day. They hailed a cab to take them uptown at the corner of West 14th Street, so they could begin the dress-shopping expedition. Kate frowned a little as they settled into the back of the taxi, fiddling with the hem of her dress, as Castle asked her where she wanted to go first.

"Bergdorf's or Saks? Which would m'lady prefer?" he asked, taking hold of her hand and smoothing her dress to remove the wrinkles she was making in the silky fabric.

"Eh, Bergdorf's, I guess," said Kate, unexpectedly nervous all of a sudden. Shopping with Castle for an evening gown suddenly seemed the biggest commitment they'd made to one another so far and it was throwing her a little. Castle was practically bouncing with excitement in the seat beside her, as he laced his fingers with hers and kissed the bare skin of her shoulder. Kate tried to quash her worries for his sake and enjoy the experience, if that was at all possible.

They entered the store on the corner of 5th Avenue and East 58th Street, passing through the handbag and accessories hall first. Kate had to double back several times to catch Castle's hand and drag him away from a display case full of jewelry. She had a sinking feeling about this trip and wished she'd been firmer in insisting she wear a dress of her own to the benefit.

Castle checked the store directory and nudged Kate onto the escalator, riding up two floors to level three, where the Designer Collections were housed. As they walked towards the edge of the sales floor, Kate felt her chest tighten as she surveyed the array of expensive gowns. Only Castle's hand at her back propelled her forward.

"So, where shall we start?" he asked, turning to look at Kate with an excited smile on his face, "Armani? Donna Karan? Or do you fancy something a little more structured à la Roland Mouret?" he asked, scanning the racks like a man on a mission. Turning to look at her when she failed to answer, he faltered, as he took in her pale, overwhelmed expression. "Kate, what's the matter?"

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea," she said, by way of explanation. "I mean this is for _work_. These dresses are…_beautiful_…_too_ beautiful," said Kate, a frown crinkling her brow.

"Would you do something for me?" he asked, taking her hand as he read her hesitation and discomfort, understanding her perfectly for once.

"What's that?" asked Kate, suspiciously.

"_Indulge_ me, Kate. "You've done so much for me these past three years. At least let me do this small thing for you…to say thank you."

She chewed her lip as she stood there listening to him, observing the sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't teasing her. He looked so excited to be there with her. In the end she hadn't the heart to deny him this. "Okay," she said slowly, "but I get the final say on the dress."

"Deal," he said, tugging her into the maze of racks as she laughed in spite of herself.

Fifteen minutes later, a sales assistant had opened up a fitting room for them and transported a handful of dresses inside for Kate to try on. Castle settled himself in an armchair in the waiting area, as Kate disappeared inside, casting a glance over her shoulder at him as the haughty assistant propelled her towards the door.

The assistant reemerged almost immediately, looking a little put out. "Your wife has a fabulous figure," she said, looking Castle up and down, "and she's _very_…independent," she added, pointedly.

Castle stifled a smirk as he realized Kate had obviously thrown the woman out for trying to help her dress. He didn't correct her assumption that they were married, figuring Kate would never know. He was proud of her and if people thought she was his wife, was there really any harm in that?

Kate emerged from the fitting room five minutes later, dressed in the first of a serious of fabulous gowns. The opener was a deep violet, Marchesa strapless gown, with a sweetheart neckline, a structural satin bow circling the bodice and a softly pleated chiffon skirt falling to the floor. Castle had chosen this one and he whistled as she made her way slightly shyly out of the dressing room to stand in front of him.

The assistant flitted around her, fluffing the skirt and tugging at the bodice of the dress, much to Kate's annoyance and Castle's amusement. He suddenly thought he should perhaps have warned the woman that Kate was armed and trained to kill, so she should lay off the fussing.

"You look amazing, Kate. How do you feel?" he asked, enjoying the license this situation gave him to stare at her without fear of reprisal.

"It's a beautiful dress and I do like the color. But I think maybe the bow is a little fussy for work," she said, ignoring the assistant's gasps and exclamations as she looked down at the dress.

"Okay, so…next," he said, waving her back to the fitting room and enjoying the freedom to do so.

Next was a Pamella Roland, black, silk crepe, one-shoulder gown, with a Grecian influence and a lightly pleated bodice and skirt. The asymmetric design drew attention to Kate's slender arms and broad shoulders. The straight line of the skirt was softened by a daring side slit, which allowed a glimpse of Kate's toned, tan thigh every time she took a step forward.

Castle's eyes danced as he caught a flash of naked thigh, making Kate smile as she raised an eyebrow at him, telegraphing the clear message: _I know what you're thinking._

"Much as I love it, I think the black is maybe a little sober, Kate," he said finally. "I love the slit in the skirt, slutty but tasteful, I'm just not sure about the color. Does it say summer event to you?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that, Castle," said Kate, laughing. "I have girlfriends who're less insightful when it comes to this stuff. You've clearly had a lot of practice at this," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Never with a woman as beautiful as you," he said sincerely, rising from his chair to give her a light kiss on the cheek. "Why don't I do another circuit of the floor in case we missed any, while you try the rest on."

Kate had just emerged from the fitting room wearing an Oscar de la Renta, strapless Mermaid gown, chosen for her by the sales assistant, in a color described as Flamenco. The fitted design clung tightly to her body through the bust, hip and thigh, flaring out into a fishtail train behind her. The effect was stunning, but the train and fitted structure of the dress made walking quickly impossible and left no room for her to conceal her service weapon.

"I've found it," said Castle, hurrying over carrying a beautiful coral chiffon gown over his arm. "That looks amazing…but I reckon this could be the winner," he said enthusiastically, handing the dress to the assistant.

"Your husband has excellent taste," said the woman, smiling at Kate, as she bit her lip and decided whether or not to correct her.

"He does," said Kate, seeing Castle's smile, "have great taste, but we're not married," she added, sorry to burst his bubble, but feeling it better not to lie.

"Sorry, your fiancé. You make a lovely couple," she added, as Kate gave up and sent an apologetic look in Castle's direction.

She ran her hands over the luxurious silk chiffon of the dress Castle had picked out for her. It was perfect. The strapless Monique Lhuillier gown had a ruched sweet heart neckline, the silk chiffon fabric crisscrossing the bodice to flattering effect. The color was a wonderfully warm coral, shot through with fuchsia, giving the impression of a sunset. It was neatly banded at the waist, nipping in the silhouette to maximize Kate's slender frame. The full A-line skirt floated freely as Kate twirled in front of the mirror in the privacy of the fitting room. Catching sight of the bare skin at her back she knew that was a feature Castle would enjoy.

When she emerged from the fitting room she found it hard to take the smile off her face. Especially when she caught sight of Castle, as he glanced up from his phone to look at her and did an almost comical double take.

Kate smoothed her hands over the skirt, enjoying the cool, silky feel of the fabric under her fingers, as she stood waiting for his verdict, chewing her lip in an endearingly nervous manner.

"Castle, say something," she laughed, unable to stand the silence anymore.

"I don't think I can speak," he said, his eyes shining as he took in the vision in front of him.

"You? Well that's a first," she teased, desperate to get the old Castle back.

"You take my breath away, Kate Beckett. _You _in _that_ dress…simple perfection," he said, coming over to kiss her softly on the lips, as the hard-bitten sales assistant watched them with a wistful smile on her face.

"I hate to interrupt," she said, angling for more commission. "But I have this Prada sequin clutch that would just set your gown off beautifully."

"We'll take it," said Castle, waving her away as he continued to kiss Kate, while the woman hovered nearby.

Castle paid for the gown and the evening bag, while Kate got dressed, coming out to join him just as he signed the credit card screen at the cash desk. She winced as she caught sight of the total, squeezing his hand gratefully and planting a kiss on his ear.

He took charge of the garment bag, leading her down one floor to finish the outfit off with a pair of coordinating shoes. Kate protested, but he got his way again, determined to keep her from visiting her apartment today if he could help it. The less she saw of her own place, the happier she'd be living with him, he reasoned, guiding her through the designer shoe department, his eyes flitting expertly over the stock until he stopped in front of the perfect pair.

The gold Manolo Blahnik sandals had a four and a quarter inch heel and both the ankle strap and the slim band that crossed the toes were covered in multicolored crystals. The heel was metallic gold napa leather and a decorative buckle adorned the open toe. She couldn't argue that they weren't spectacular shoes and they did go very well with the dress. The assistant brought them in her size and she tried them on, sashaying slowly across the floor in front of Castle, repaying him for his generosity.

"It's a good job I'm tall," he said, "cause in those shoes…we're definitely going to be seeing eye-to-eye, Detective" he smiled, winking at her.

Their shopping trip complete, Castle and Kate made their way back to the street. It was 3.30pm already and they had two and a half hours left until show time at the precinct.

"You've spoiled me terribly today, Rick. Thank you," said Kate sincerely, kissing him on the lips and then resting her forehead against his as they stood on the corner of 5th Avenue.

"It was my pleasure, Kate. Thank you for indulging me," he said, stroking her cheek.

"I think you should go and see Alexis now. She'll be wondering where I've spirited her dad off to and I don't think a shopping trip is a very good excuse for neglecting you parental duties," she scolded gently, as he tugged on her hand.

"You're coming with me, right?"

"No, I think you should see Alexis alone today. Spend some one-on-one time with her. I'm going to walk over to the Plaza, check out the layout for tonight. Speak to the organizers," she said, waving her hand in the direction of the hotel, which stood grandly in front of them. "Do you mind taking my dress with you? I can manage the clutch and shoes, but I don't think showing up with an enormous garment bag really says _scary cop_."

"No problem. I'll see you at home. I'll be back by 4.30pm at the latest. Just be ready to slip into your dress when I get there," he said, his eyes sparkling as he pictured her wearing the beautiful gown.

"Look forward to that. I might even let you help with the zipper," she teased, pecking him on the cheek before leaving him with a little wave and calling out, "Give my love to Lex."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate crossed Grand Army Plaza, past the Pulitzer Fountain and entered the air-conditioned hush of the lobby of the Plaza Hotel. Passing by the famous Palm Court she stopped to read the information board by the elevators. The NYC Children in the Art's benefit was being held in the Grand Ballroom. Kate headed off in that direction in search of one of the organizing staff.

Stepping through the doors at the back of the Grand Ballroom she felt her breath catch as she took in the imposing impact of the stunningly beautiful space. The marble columns and gilded ceiling, the highly polished bronze fittings and the handcrafted parquet floor gave the room an air of anticipation and excitement. Two large gilt and crystal chandeliers illuminated the space, while concealed lighting cast pink tones up across the vaulted ceiling and bathed the backdrop of the stage in a warm pink glow.

Kate scanned the layout. There were fifty tables of ten, each topped with a beautiful floral display consisting of white roses, jasmine, baby's-breath, white lilac and calla lilies. Candles had been incorporated into each centerpiece and these had yet to be lit, but Kate imagined the effect would be stunning.

Tearing her eyes away from the beauty of these individual details, Kate searched around for someone in charge and her eyes settled on a familiar looking woman with a clipboard.

"Sarah? Mrs. Dunlop?" called Kate, as the woman turned expectantly at the sound of her name.

"Detective Beckett. Good to see you again," said the woman, shaking Kate's hand warmly. "Are you here to have a look round before tonight?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I thought it would be helpful to understand the layout so I can brief my team. Do you mind showing me round?"

"Not at all. Let me just finish up with the caterer and I'll be right with you."

Kate wandered over to a gilt framed board positioned just inside the entrance to the ballroom that displayed the table plan layout for the event. The NYPD table was listed under Richard Castle and Kate smiled to herself at the sight of his name. Their table was positioned at the back of the room, in the center, to give them clear sight lines of all the entrances, exits and passageways. Kate could almost hear Castle complaining about being placed in social Siberia already and she made a mental note to warn him about the table's location before they arrived at the venue.

Sarah Dunlop came back to join her and took her on a tour of the room, pointing out the access to the stage and the exits to the restrooms, before leading her to the front right of the ballroom, to a door that led towards the kitchens.

"So do you really think Emily's killer might show up here tonight, Detective Beckett?" she asked, casting a worried glance over her shoulder at Kate.

"It's be no means certain, but it wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened. We're just trying to be extra cautious, cover every angle. If anything does crop up my team and I will be as discreet as possible so as not to disturb the other guests. If you see anything suspicious, please come and find me or speak to one of my colleagues. I'll point them out to you when we arrive this evening. Will you or your staff be wearing earpieces tonight?"

"No," Sarah Dunlop laughed, "I'm just volunteering on the organizing committee, so tonight I get to enjoy the gala with my husband. But the staff from the professional events company, EPS, will have two-way radios. They control the flow of the evening, speakers, entertainment and the food and beverage delivery."

They pushed through the left hand side of a set of stainless steel swing doors, as a kitchen porter came barreling out of the right hand side, narrowly missing them. Mrs. Dunlop jumped in fright and Kate frowned at the man's retreating back, reminding herself to warn the guys about that later.

The kitchens were noisy already. A radio was pounding out a salsa rhythm somewhere in the back, as many hands made quick work of the food prep. Vegetables were being peeled and chopped, sauces mixed and tasted and a team of pastry chefs were hard at work putting the finishing touches to some very delicate and ornate petit fours.

Sarah Dunlop led Kate round the kitchen, pointing out the only other exit, a fire door which opened into the back courtyard of the hotel and which was fitted with an automatic door closer and an alarmed panic bar.

Kate thanked Mrs. Dunlop for her help and after collecting a copy of the guest list and the staff schedule from Eva, the senior EPS events organizer, she made her way back into the Grand Ballroom for one last look around. She counted the exits, took a sweep of the stage area and then made her way to the restrooms to freshen up and have a poke around.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was 4.15pm when Kate put her key in the lock of the loft. The apartment was silent when she entered and she dropped her shopping bag by the edge of the sofa and went to the kitchen to make a cup of peppermint tea. She found a bag of Pepperidge Farm Milano cookies in the pantry and helped herself to a couple to stave off her growing hunger and then padded upstairs to the guest room with her haul to get ready.

She'd showered and was blowing dry her hair when she heard Castle calling her name and knocking on the doorjamb. She pulled her towel tighter around her bust and popped her head out of the en suite.

"Hi. How was Alexis?" she asked, smiling warmly at Castle and waving him in to sit down on the end of the bed while she finished fixing her hair.

"She's got more color in her cheeks, though given her complexion that wouldn't be hard," he laughed, "and she sends you her love. The blood test showed a residual level of infection, so they're keeping up the antibiotic regimen for now. But they're confident she's on the mend. How did you get on at the Plaza, Eloise?"

Kate laughed. "Good actually. The Grand Ballroom is spectacular. The lighting, the centerpieces…they've really done Emily Garrett proud. A word of warning about our table though; we're at the back of the room, to give us a good view of things. That's deliberate; so don't go all social register on me and start complaining, Castle. I know your name's the one on the table plan, but…"

"Firstly, Kate, I'm not _on_ the social register and secondly, I get to spend an elegant evening with my beautiful Detective," he held up his hand as she went to speak, filling in for her, "even if we _are_ working, so you will find me happy as a sandman tonight."

"Well, good. Because I have been kind of worried about tonight."

"What's worrying you?" he asked, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Kate tugged the front of her towel to keep it secure and sat down. "We need to keep things professional tonight. My…_our…_boss will be there. So this might sound petty, but I need you to call me Beckett, unless we're being introduced to civilians and Castle, please no _honeys_ or _sweeties_ in front of Ryan and Esposito. Keep your hands above the table at all times and keep the lingering looks to a minimum," she laughed, as he traced the line of her jaw with his finger, tipping her chin towards him for a searing hot kiss.

"I'll be on my best behavior, Detective Beckett," he breathed, pulling her down onto the bed with him as he continued his assault on her mouth.

Kate could so easily have given in to him right there, let her towel fall open, pull him on top of her to finish what they had been dancing around for days. But as he trailed his tongue down her neck towards her clavicle and her fingers curled around his shirt, the garment bag containing her gown fell from the hook on the back of the door and landed in a poof on the floor, startling them both.

"Jeez," said Castle. "I knew I should have hung that up in the closet."

"It's a sign," said Kate laughing and pulling him upright.

"A sign? I thought you didn't believe in signs? What kind of sign?" he asked, taking in her amused expression.

"A sign that it's time for you to go and shower, Mr. Castle. Hot make-out sessions will not help you to remember not to call me sweetheart or remind me not to touch you up under the table. Now go, before we make ourselves late. You can come back and help me with the zipper on my dress when you're done."

Kate went back to the bathroom to repair her hair and put on her make-up. She quickly slipped into a pair of barely there panties. The bodice of her dress was well structured and didn't require her to wear a bra. She rummaged around in the drawer for a pair of earrings to wear. She realized too late that all of her jewelry was still at her apartment and since she hadn't made it over there today, she had to make do with a small pair of crystal drop earrings she'd last worn on their date to Babbo and then dropped into her purse on whim.

She unwrapped her new Prada clutch and put her gun, badge, a lip-gloss and her loft key inside, along with her cell phone. The evening gown, though flowing through the skirt, left no room for even a thigh holster, as her Glock would have shown through the line of the soft, draping fabric.

Kate had finished getting ready, even managing to fasten the zipper on the back of her dress by herself and she paced the room nervously, before picking up her clutch and deciding to head downstairs. She flicked on the TV, but Castle called out to her from his bedroom as soon as he heard the sound.

"Kate, are you out there?"

She wandered through his office and tapped on the half open bedroom door, hesitant and not wanting to simply barge in.

"Castle, do you need me?" she called out unconsciously, receiving a dirty snort of a laugh in reply. "Are you decent?" she asked, peering around the door.

He was standing in front of the closet mirror, fiddling desperately with his bowtie, frustration written all over his face as she made her way across the room towards him.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to stare at her, his mouth falling open in the process.

"My god, Kate. You look so beautiful… that should be a Class A felony," said Castle, his eyes devouring her, as he caught her hand and led her into a twirl so he could appreciate the full 360 degree effect.

"That would mean I'd have to arrest myself, Castle," said Kate, playing along with his silly remark. "Would you come visit me in jail?"

"Conjugal visits?" he asked, running his hands up and down her bare arms.

"I'm sure I could talk to the D.A. Work out a deal," she laughed, as he kissed her on the neck. "Now where's the fire? You were hollering for me?"

"This thing," he said, flapping his bowtie in front of her, frustrated once more.

"Here, let me," said Kate, calmly turning him to face her as she reached up to slide the silk tie around the point-tip collar of his white poplin, pleated formal shirt. She tied it deftly and pulled the ends to adjust the bow a little, before patting him on the chest and stepping back.

"You're well practiced at that. Hidden talent, Kate?" he teased.

Kate had her back to him and was fiddling with his Walther PPK cufflinks, which lay on the bed, next to the jacket of his Brioni tux. "My mom taught me years ago. I used to love watching her get ready to go out with my dad. The last thing she always did was fix his bowtie for him," she said, smiling a little sadly.

"Your mom would have been so proud of how beautiful you look tonight, Kate," said Castle quietly, coming over to where she stood to press his lips to her shoulder.

"Thank you. I think she might have approved of you too, Rick," she said sincerely, kissing his fingertips and then taking hold of his wrist to begin threading the platinum cufflinks through the French cuffs of his shirt in an act of simple, unguarded intimacy.

"Well look at us," said Castle when she was finished. "Don't we look handsome," he said, drawing her over to the full-length mirror with him so they stood side-by-side.

Kate had to admit that they looked good together and she laced her fingers with his, as she smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "Do you think we'll be able to pull this off tonight?" she asked him doubtfully.

"What, the "_we're just partners"_ at work thing?" he asked, smiling at her worried expression. "Kate, I think there's going to be so much to look at and take in and absorb and so many sights to see tonight, that no one is going to notice that we're more than a little crazy for each other. So lose the worried look, Detective Beckett. It doesn't match your beautiful gown," he said, pecking her on the lips. "Take a deep breath and let's go do this thing," he said, grabbing his jacket and leading Kate to the door.

**A/N: I hope you had fun reading that chapter. As I said at the start it was a fluff-filled indulgence. The case will feature more I promise.**

**You can see Kate's Monique Lhuillier Ombre Ruched gown on the Bergdorf Goodman website, along with the others she tried and rejected. The clutch and the shoes are there too. Her total came to $7580 + tax. I had fun shopping for her with Castle's credit card!**

**Reviews would make a nice reward, given I don't get to keep the dress…**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter covers the evening of the Gala and the pre-event briefing.**

**Warning: Long chapter. Fluff, action and angst.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 21**

As Kate and Castle sat back in the cab, headed for the precinct, Kate fiddled absentmindedly with the sequins on her clutch. The traffic was snarled up as they crawled through lower Manhattan during rush hour, inching forward a fender length at a time. Kate reached out to silence the in-car advertising system, as Eyewitness News flowed into the Accuweather forecast, followed by an ad for the Broadway show, Wicked. The screen played the vacuous information message on a loop, driving Kate to distraction. She sat back, only to begin drumming her fingers on the armrest by the door.

"Do you have Saint Vitus Dance all of a sudden?" asked Castle, amused by Kate's fidgeting.

"No. I just hate being stuck in traffic and not being the one to get us out of it and I hate being late," she said, sighing.

"We won't be late and if we're stuck in traffic, then so is everyone else. Can I also just say I'm glad you're not driving us in those heels, Kate. They're gorgeous, but I don't think they'd make the most practical driving shoes."

"Since when have you ever known me to worry about practicality when driving in heels? You've seen me drive in higher heels than these."

"Eh, _yeah_. But you clearly didn't notice my face every time I watched you brake," he teased, hoping to draw her gently into an argument to distract her from her fretting.

"Oh, Castle. Let's not get into the _who's a better driver_ debate. Unless of course you've been on the NYPD advance driver training course and forgot to tell me about it?" she said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Always with the certificates and accreditations, Detective. I've had the school of life teach me a few things over the years that you and your advance training know nothing about," he pushed, cranking the argument up a notch just because he felt like it.

"Such as?" she asked indulgently. "How to refill a fountain pen single handed? Whether Sharpies or Magic Markers work best for signing women's chests?" she snorted. "Or, no…wait! How to empty the hot coffee grounds from the machine without scalding yourself," she laughed, as he pretend pouted, pleased to see her looking more relaxed, even if it was at his expense.

"You can mock me all you like, Kate Beckett. But I have _many_ hidden talents that you have yet to experience and when you do…let's just say you won't be laughing," he said seductively, whispering the last part into her ear.

Kate's eyes grew a little larger, pupils constricting, as she processed what he had just said and she turned to look at him, searching for signs that she was being set up. Her imagination was running overtime now, various really dirty thoughts popping into her head.

Castle had turned his head away deliberately and was staring out of the window on his side, a small smile playing at his lips, as he waited out the silence he knew she would break eventually.

"_Hidden_ talents, Castle?" she asked finally, her voice a little strangled. "Elaborate," she ordered.

"Hey, look. We're here," he said, as the taxi pulled up in front of the 12th, his distraction technique a clear winner.

"We're not done talking about this, Castle."

"I'm sure we're not. But to give you a little clue…my talents have _nothing_ to do with talking…thought they may involve the use of my mouth," he said quickly, as he pushed open the door to the cab and climbed out, leaving Kate flushed and a little light headed in the back.

He hurried round to help her out of the taxi and was rewarded by a flustered looking Kate, whose eyes seemed to have become momentarily fixated on his mouth.

"Careful Kate, you leave your mind in the gutter like that and it might just stay there," he scolded, deciding it was time to get her work focus back.

"Mmm hmm," was the only sound she made, still staring at him absentmindedly.

"Detective! Pull it together. We need to go inside," he said, more loudly this time, packing away his bedroom voice for the time being.

Kate's eyes lost their dreamy look and she stared at him, like she was seeing him for the first time. "I have just realized that I don't have a wrap with me," she said slowly. "That was one of the things I meant to pick up from my apartment today. Crap. I can't go into the precinct this exposed," she said, waving her hand across her chest and bare shoulders.

"Here. You can wear my jacket," suggested Castle, beginning to shrug out of his tux to help cover her up.

"Oh yeah. Cause that doesn't say intimate at all," said Kate, a look of horror on her face at the thought of walking into the bullpen together to face the team, while wearing his clothes.

"Well? Do you have a better suggestion?"

"Your silk scarf. Can I borrow that?"

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Looks just like a wrap," he said, sliding it off from around his neck and draping it across Kate's bare shoulders. "We good?"

"Yeah, as we'll ever be, I guess. Good job you're old school, Castle…when it comes to formalwear," she teased.

"Old or not, just remember who spared your blushes when we're through with this gig later," he whispered, reaching down to caress the curve of her ass through the fine fabric of her dress, before the cab pulled away and exposed them to the half dozen or so cops lounging around, chewing the fat, in front of the precinct.

"Like you'll let me forget, Man of Many Hidden Talents," she whispered back, flirting shamelessly with him.

"Oh, well that's _clearly_ got _you_ going," he smiled indulgently at her. "You think you can pack that thought away long enough to go in there and brief your team, Detective?"

"I'm sure I'll manage. Just stay out of my eye line while I'm talking," she teased and moved towards the front of the building.

"Kate," called Castle, grabbing hold of her wrist as she walked away. "Joking aside, I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight and to remind you that I love you…before we have to…you know…"

"Ditto," said Kate softly, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now let's go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They entered the ground floor level of the precinct and Castle watched every head, male and female, turn to admire Kate. The jaws of several hard-bitten cops hit the deck and the desk sergeant whistled at her in appreciation. As they walked past the drunk tank, which was thankfully sparsely populated at this time of day, Kate had to grab Castle by the arm to restrain him, as an array of catcalls and obscene suggestions drifted out from behind the wire cage, following them all the way to the elevators.

"Don't rise to it. I know you mean well. But in here, I'm Detective Beckett. You're Castle. Let's stay in character."

"But did you not _hear_ what that guy said?" spluttered Castle, outraged on Kate's behalf.

"I'm a cop. I've heard worse, Castle. Now focus."

The elevator doors slid open and they wandered into the bullpen, heading straight over to Kate's desk. She dropped her clutch down and looked around for Ryan and Esposito.

Castle had wandered off to the break room and found the guys hanging out in there, jackets off, bowties undone, dangling round their necks like a couple of Rat Packers.

"Yo, Castle. Lookin' mighty fine there, bro," said Esposito, making Castle perform a spin in front of him.

"Boys, you clean up well," said Castle, fist bumping one then the other. "Nice threads, man," he said, casting an appreciative eye over Ryan's tux.

"When you ladies are finished comparing dress sizes," said Kate sarcastically, as she popped her head around the door, "we have a briefing to start."

"Hey, Beckett. Looking lovely this evening, if I might be so bold," said Ryan, indicating Kate's dress.

"Thank you, Ryan. I see Jenny is having quite a civilizing effect on you. Where is Jenny by the way?"

"She and Lanie are going to meet us at the Plaza with Evelyn. Didn't see any point in dragging them in to this zoo all dressed up," he said, as Castle cast an_ I told you so_ glance towards Kate.

Captain Montgomery was in his office and Kate went through to speak to him, being rewarded by a low whistle of appreciation from her boss, which made Kate blush.

Once they gathered in the bullpen Kate took charge of the briefing. She outlined the format and running order for the evening, the layout of the Grand Ballroom and subsidiary spaces and she passed out copies of the guest list and staffing schedule for them to compare against the potential persons of interest list they'd drawn up for each of their five victims, before they left for the Plaza.

She also listed the key contacts within the event planning company they could liaise with if required, briefed them on the location of their table and the cover story they would be using for the evening. This simply involved them all being guests of Richard Castle and Black Pawn Publishing, whose Teen Fiction division would be making a generous donation to the Children in the Arts Foundation. They were to use first names where possible when interacting with the other guests and avoid all use of job titles, unless identifying themselves in an official capacity.

"We're looking out for any suspicious behavior tonight," she said. "Two of our vics, Edward Mason and Emily Garrett, came from wealthy backgrounds, they lived uptown and may have been connected to or at least have known some of the same people attending this benefit. We don't know how our prep is hunting his victims. This kind of event could be a potential stalking opportunity for him. So keep your eyes and ears open. Someone looks too interested in any one particular individual or table, take them aside and quietly check their I.D. in the anteroom off the main ballroom. The event staff will be operating two-way radios if you need to pass a message on quickly. Let's be vigilant, but discreet. There's no sense terrorizing Manhattan's elite if we don't have to. Anyone have any questions?" asked Kate, scanning the faces of her colleagues.

Castle, following her orders for once, had moved himself out of Kate's line of vision to sit behind her during the briefing. She spun round looking for him and caught his eye, seeing the intense expression on his face.

"Castle, you okay?" asked Kate, singling him out.

"Eh, yeah. Sounds good, Beckett," he said, shrugging at her when she sent him a questioning look. He loved watching her work and tonight, in _that_ dress, running the command for this surveillance…she was totally hot and his face was betraying him.

They split up the guest and staff lists and went back to their desks to run them against the data they already had. Kate could feel Castle's eyes on her as she scanned the paperwork. But every time she looked up to catch him he managed to cast his eyes back down to his own page.

The clock spun round to 6.45pm and Kate went to visit the ladies restroom before they left for the Plaza. When she came back she found the Captain organizing them into groups to travel to the hotel.

"Nikki Heat, you travel with Castle, in case the paparazzi are outside," he said, pointing at Kate, whose face froze at the mention of her fictional alter ego, much to Castle's amusement. "Ryan, Esposito and I will follow on in a second cab".

"What? No Crown Vic's?" asked Castle.

"Aside from the parking issue, we pull up in one of those and our cover's blown right away," said Montgomery

"Right, makes sense," said Castle, pulling on his tuxedo jacket and running a hand through his hair. "Cab it is then. Nikki, you with me?" he asked Kate, as she threw his silk scarf around her shoulders and picked up her clutch.

"Castle, call me that one more time and you will be sleeping alone from here to eternity," she hissed, so close to his ear that no one else could hear.

"But the Captain, he just…" said Castle, feebly.

"He's the Captain, Castle. You're…well, let's just say, until you show me that thing that you say you can do with your mouth…he has more power over me than you do. Capice?"

He nodded, swallowed hard and followed her silently to the elevator, to join Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery.

Castle and Kate grabbed the first cab that pulled up. They rode in silence to the Plaza. Kate was chewing her lip, deep in thought, and Castle knew better than to interrupt her.

"Did you do a lot of this with Meredith and Gina?" asked Kate, completely out of the blue.

"What? Events? Yeah, I guess I accepted more invitations, put myself out there more in the early days. I had a profile to build. Appearances sold books. The more I was in the papers, the better my ranking on the New York Times Best Seller list. Why?" he asked, puzzled by her question.

"Yeah, I get that. But did you enjoy it? The dressing up, the small talk…showing off your wives in front of the media and your adoring public?"

The penny dropped. "Kate, ignoring the fact you just made me sound like a polygamist, you are _nothing_ like Meredith or Gina…thank god," he laughed, as he took her hand. "I could be out every night doing this sort of thing and while I can't say I'd enjoy it if I did it all the time, if you wanted to do more of this stuff with me, I'd be delighted. Just say the word. Because I couldn't be more proud, as a man, than I am tonight, accompanying you to this event. You are exquisite," he said, leaning over to kiss her tenderly, "and the very epitome of hotness."

"I didn't mean…" she said, embarrassed. "That's…really sweet, Castle. Thank you," said Kate, smiling at him as their taxi pulled up to the front entrance of the Plaza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle got out first and a volley of flashes went off in his direction. He helped Kate out of the cab, smoothing down her dress, before taking her hand and squeezing it.

"You ready for your close up, Miss Beckett?" he asked, tucking her arm in his as he led her up the front steps of the hotel, to cries of _Nikki this way_ and a barrage of blinding white light.

Kate was relieved to get indoors, away from the melee. She took a moment to let the bright sparks firing in her corneas as a result of the camera flashes clear from her eyes. As they waited for the others to arrive, Kate heard her name being called out and she turned to find Lanie and Jenny heading towards them.

"Girlfriend you look _fine_ _tonight_," drawled the M.E., as she kissed Kate on the cheek and pulled her into a hug so she could whisper in her ear, "and Castle looks smokin' in that tux. You still keeping to those rules, Kate?" she nudged her, winking.

"Lanie, you look gorgeous as ever," said Kate, pulling back to smile at her friend through gritted teeth, shooting her a warning look. "Jenny, so good to see you. Thank you for coming along tonight. I hope you have fun. Your dress is lovely," said Kate, kissing Ryan's fiancé on the cheek as Castle hovered behind her.

The crush of guests arriving was making it difficult to remain standing in the same spot, so Kate drew the small group off to the side and positioned herself so that she had a better view of the crowd. Ryan, Esposito and the Captain arrived at the same time as Evelyn, who had been visiting the restroom.

"Let's go on in and find our table," suggested Kate. "I don't think we're going to see anything out here until the dust settles," she said, taking Castle's arm and allowing him to lead her through to the Grand Ballroom.

Once they entered the imposing space the full effect of the décor Kate had witnessed that afternoon became apparent.

"Wow!" said Jenny and Lanie together, stopping dead to stare at the impressive setting.

The glow cast by the candles Kate had spotted nestled within each white floral centerpiece, was warm and intimate, even in such a large space. The light given off by two ornate crystal chandeliers had been dimmed so they sparkled and shimmered, throwing little flecks of rainbow onto the pink glow of the vaulted ceiling. The blush cast by the pink-lit stage backdrop added a romantic air to the whole scene.

"You weren't kidding when you said they'd done Emily Garrett proud," said Castle, squeezing her hand. "Shall we?" he asked, leading her to their table.

They settled into their places, sitting boy-girl-boy-girl, beside their respective partners, as Kate scanned the room for familiar faces. Castle grabbed the menu and began pouring over the list of delicacies described on the heavy weight card in flowery detail.

"Hungry, Castle?" asked Kate, leaning into him in a way he found desperately distracting.

"Someone ate most of my eggs Benedict this morning," he said, still pretending to read the menu, "so I _am_ rather hungry, yes," he said, squeezing her knee under the white linen tablecloth. "You must be starving too. It's hours since we ate anything," he said, forgetting the rest of the table and turning to look at her with some concern.

"I…eh…might have raided the Mint Milanos before you got home," she confessed, smiling sheepishly, wholly unaware that their private discussion was being observed by at least half of their friends.

"Well, well, Detective. You're full of surprises tonight," said Castle, grinning at her.

"Would you excuse me for a second," said Kate suddenly, breaking away from her conversation with Castle, as she stood up, briefly touching his hand in apology. "Mr. Edwards," she said, warmly shaking hands with Emily Garrett's nephew.

Castle observed the young man Kate was talking to with interest. He was a squirrely creature, with slicked down hair, a few wiry curls breaking for freedom, a comedy bowtie and tuxedo pants that were just a fraction too short. The overall effect was harmless eccentric.

Kate introduced Stanley Edwards to the whole table, beginning with the Captain and finishing with Castle. The Englishman bobbed his head in a polite half bow as he shook hands with each of them, nodding warmly to Ryan, the only other face he recognized after Kate.

"Your aunt would have been delighted at how well the gala turned out," said Kate kindly. "It's a great turnout. You must be very proud?"

"Indeed I am, Detective Beckett. Indeed I am," replied Edwards, formally. "Was Sarah Dunlop able to supply you with everything you needed?"

"Yes, we're all set. I can't promise you a result from tonight, but we'll do our best to find him if he's here," promised Kate. "Try to relax and enjoy your aunt's night, if you can," said Kate, patting him on the arm before he wandered off through the crowd to take a seat at the main sponsor's table.

"Strange guy," said Castle, as Kate sat back down and toyed with her linen napkin.

"Yeah, I feel kind of sorry for him. Ryan and I had him in the frame for his aunt's murder. He looked good for it on paper…until we met him. He's just a sweet, eccentric, old-fashioned guy, living in a city where he knows barely a soul and he's just lost the only family he had here."

"Don't feel too sorry for him, Castle," said Ryan. "He just inherited a co-op in the San Remo worth a cool $8 to $10 million, plus the condo his aunt already bought him in the Crystal Point Building over in Jersey City."

"Nice haul," whistled Castle.

Kate spun in her seat as she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see a very elegantly attired Sarah Dunlop hovering behind her, a distinguished, silver haired man at her side.

"Sarah," said Kate warmly, rising to shake her hand.

"You look lovely, Detective Beckett. Can I introduce you to my husband, Elliot?"

"Mr. Dunlop, it's a pleasure to meet you, circumstances aside. Can I introduce you both to my partner, Rick Castle," said Kate, as Castle rose from his seat to greet the couple.

"How is your daughter doing, Mr. Castle? Better I hope?" asked Sarah Dunlop, as Castle cast a hesitant glance at Kate.

"She's doing much better, thank you," said Castle, wondering how this woman knew about Alexis.

Kate introduced the couple to the rest of her colleagues and then walked them over to their own table to meet the Dunlop's guests.

"Kate's a popular girl tonight," said Lanie, watching her friend, totally at ease as she mixed with the Dunlop's wealthy guests.

"She is _something_," said Castle, absentmindedly, as he watched Kate with an ache in his chest, wishing he could just take her home and have her all to himself. He was used to being the one who did all the introductions at these things, knew all the movers and shakers, so tonight was turning into a strange social role-reversal for him, though not unpleasantly so.

When Kate returned to the table Castle asked her how Sarah Dunlop knew about Alexis.

"It came up when we interviewed her. I'm not sure how, but she thought Alexis was my daughter, knew she was in hospital. I told her she was my partner's kid, your kid and…"

"And?" asked Castle.

"And that's all. I only told her Alexis was getting better and she only asked because she hadn't expected to see me at the interview…just Ryan. I came straight from the hospital to her apartment, remember? Did I do something wrong? Because I would never disrespect Alexis' privacy. You know that, right?"

"Kate, calm down. I trust you with Alexis' life. I was just thrown that this woman, whom I've never met, seems to know so much about my daughter."

"I'm sorry. I…maybe I should have mentioned it, but it seemed so insignificant. I forgot about it as soon as she said it. It was an awkward moment at the time…when she thought Alexis was mine and Ryan was sitting there watching me," she said, lowering her voice. "I'm sorry if she upset you."

"Kate, no harm done. Really. I just get a little paranoid where Alexis is concerned because of the publicity I've been subject to over the years. I'm an overprotective dad. What can I say? But she seemed like a civilized woman…genuine. She likes _you_, so we have that in common," he said, trying to make her smile.

"I really am sorry, Rick. I'll be more careful in future," promised Kate, still troubled by the turn of events.

Most of the guests had taken their seats and so a parade of waiters took to the floor to serve wine and other beverages to the guests, efficiently weaving between the tables, dividing up the room between them. A string quartet struck up Bach's Air in D Major and Jenny perked her head up.

"That it totally on the list for our wedding. Right, Kevin?" she said, enthusiastically nudging Ryan's arm.

"Well with these centerpieces I almost feel like we're there already, girlfriend" said Lanie, toying with a calla lily. "You should be takin' notes, Jenny. Kate, what about you," she called mischievously across the table. "You like lilies in a bridal bouquet?"

Kate shot Lanie an evil look and made a show of drinking from her water glass, refusing to rise to her taunting. She sat back in her chair and began to study the room. Now that everyone was seated the noise level had dropped to a loud hum and Kate found the quiet helpful in focusing in on and identifying each of the individuals within the group of waiting staff who were working the floor. There were twenty of them. Mostly male, given the weight of the silver platters they were required to present to the table. Kate studied their faces, watching them work, looking out for any sign of a lack of focus or distraction among them. They mostly looked like college kids, out to make some extra pocket money or fund their tuition, if they were unlucky.

Spreading her vision wider, she searched around for any sign of the event planning staff. She expected to see at least one of them hovering in the wings and she wasn't disappointed as she spotted Eva, the head planner at EPS, standing close to the door to the kitchens, clipboard glued to her hands, along with her two-way radio. She was wearing a classic black dress, designed to blend into the background, though her blond bob made her an easy mark to spot from across the room.

Kate watched her tap each server on the shoulder as they exited the kitchen carrying a platter of appetizers and began weaving their way through the tables to start serving the food.

Castle started wriggling in his seat at the sight of food making it's way towards them and then began moaning about their location when he realized that their table would be amongst the last to be served. Kate looked at him with amusement, rolling her eyes. With patience she would never have allowed herself to express before the events of the last week, she smiled indulgently and passed him her dinner roll to keep him quiet.

"It must be love," he whispered to her and she nudged him with her foot, catching him on the anklebone and making him yelp, drawing curious stares from the rest of the table.

Once the appetizers had been served, a tiny cup of lobster bisque and a delicate crab and avocado crostini, the talk at the table turned back to Kevin and Jenny's wedding. Kate finished eating her food and decided to take a tour of the ballroom to get a better view of the other tables and guests.

"Javi, you with me for a quick tour?" asked Kate, as Castle dropped his flatware, standing attentively to pull out her chair.

Kate turned to thank him and caught his wounded expression. "I'll save you the first dance, Castle," said Kate, taking Javi's arm as they headed for the edge of the room.

They did a slow tour of the perimeter, climbing up the few steps to the viewing gallery that ran down the right hand side of the room. Tiny gilt Juliet balconies gave an elevated view of the floor between the marble pillars.

"You think our guy is here?" asked Esposito.

"I'm not sure, Javi. But I thought you might welcome an escape from all that wedding talk and this will give us a better chance to observe the room."

"Beckett, I never had you pegged for the devious type. But I appreciate it, boss," he said, grinning at her. "Wedding talk not your thing either?"

"I've been a bridesmaid three times, Javi. That's enough wedding planning to last a lifetime," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Check that guy over there," said Esposito, pointing to a busboy clearing a nearby table. "He look shifty to you?"

"I've seen him before," said Kate, watching the man lifting flatware and delicate porcelain plates from the table, while looking nervously around him.

"Here or before today?"

"No, it was here, I think. This afternoon. That's it, yeah. He nearly collided with Sarah Dunlop and I when we were going into the kitchens. He came running out of there like his pants were on fire, nearly knocked us over."

"You want me to have a word? I mean that could be called assaulting a police officer," said Esposito, nudging Kate.

"I'm sure he's harmless. Maybe he's just jumpy around all these filthy rich stiffs," said Kate, taking pity on the guy as he dropped a knife in an older woman's lap and she shot him a nasty look.

"I wouldn't let Castle hear you say that," warned Esposito.

"What?" laughed Kate, "You think Castle's a filthy rich stiff?" asked Kate, amused.

"Well, maybe not the stiff part, boss," said Esposito feeling he'd backed himself into a corner, as Kate stifled a laugh.

"Come on, let's walk over to the other side," said Kate, letting Esposito walk ahead of her.

They moved toward the front of the room, keeping behind the pillars on the left hand side. Kate caught Sarah Dunlop's eye and raised her hand in a little wave, eyes still sweeping the floor constantly.

The tables had all been cleared by now and Kate ushered Esposito back so they could retake their seats before the entrée was served.

As she sat down she heard Castle talking to Evelyn Montgomery about Rebecca and Mary, her two daughters, comparing notes with her on the parenting of teenage girls.

She looked round at her friends and colleagues, glad they were such a close-knit team. Lanie looked a little flushed and since she wasn't on call tonight Kate guessed she and Jenny had been making the most of the fabulous wine being served with the meal.

A waiter appeared at Kate's right shoulder with her entrée, a duck breast served with spicy carrots, leek hearts and a celeriac puree. The food smelled delicious and she waited patiently for everyone else to be served before beginning to eat.

"See anything suspicious yet?" asked Castle, brushing his knee against her leg.

"Only you, Richard," said Kate, pushing back against him with her own thigh, a small smile forming on her lips. "How's your food?"

"Hot, but not as hot as my girlfriend," he said quietly, nudging her again.

"Really? Do I know her?" asked Kate innocently, playing along.

"Don't think so," replied Castle. "But you're a dead ringer for her, come to think of it," he joked, as Kate coughed to cover up a snigger.

Lanie watched Kate and Castle flirting unselfconsciously from across the table and she smiled to herself, pleased to see her friend looking so happy.

Once the plates had been cleared a second time, the committee took to the stage to thank the guests for attending the gala and began the evening's speeches. The chairman of the organizing committee addressed the assembled crowd and led a series of tributes to Emily Garrett, culminating in her nephew, Stanley Edwards, being invited on stage to receive a plaque in memory of his aunt's considerable charitable work.

As soon as the speeches were over the band began to warm up and many of the guests left their tables to stretch their legs, heading outside for a cigarette or to visit the restrooms. Kate took the opportunity to wander between the tables, listening in to snatches of conversation on her way to have a chat with Eva, the events planner.

"Eva, Kate. We met this afternoon," she said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Detective Beckett, I hardly recognized you. What a beautiful dress," she said, admiring Kate's gown.

"Thank you," said Kate, smiling appreciatively at the compliment. "How has tonight been for you? Any problems?"

"A couple of staff called in sick, but that's not unusual. We switched in some volunteers. We're running to schedule, the duck wasn't over cooked, the band hasn't blown an amp yet, so I guess it's going pretty smoothly."

"Great, well we're going to stay around a little longer, until the party peaks, and then we'll call it a night. I appreciate your help with everything."

"Not a problem. It's a pleasure to help the NYPD and to do this for Emily. I knew her well from working on the circuit. We organized a lot of events for her. She was a lovely woman. So anything we can do."

"Thank you. I'll give you my card before I leave," said Kate, raising her voice as the band struck up Adele's Turning Tables, with an excellent female lead.

Kate made her way back towards her table, only to be accosted by Roy Montgomery and dragged off towards the dance floor, as Castle watched on helplessly. Kate threw him an apologetic shrug and followed her boss, hoping Castle recovered his wits enough to ask Evelyn to dance, rather than leave her sitting partnerless.

After a couple of minutes, Lanie followed the Captain's lead and frog marched a protesting Javier onto the floor, as the music changed and the band began playing Elton John's Rocket Man. The Captain seemed very relaxed given their lack of success so far. He told Kate to enjoy the rest of the evening and to cut loose when she felt they'd seen all they could. Reminding her it was a long shot after all.

Castle danced past them with Evelyn, spinning Montgomery's wife around the floor like a pro. They circled back towards Kate as the tempo changed and Michael Jackson's The Way You Make Me Feel started up. Castle cut in, switching partners with Montgomery, as he grabbed hold of Kate's hand and comically yanked her up against him, so she threw her head back and laugh out loud. He waltzed her round the floor, singing in her ear, screeching out the high notes and making her laugh.

Jenny and Ryan joined them as Neil Diamond's Cracklin' Rosie kicked up the rhythm and Castle finally let Kate go a little, spinning and dipping her, much to Ryan's amusement.

By the end of the song Kate needed a breather and was about to leave the floor when the opening bars of Billy Joel's Piano Man tinkled out across the dance floor and she allowed Castle to pull her close again. She rested her cheek against his, as his arms encircled her, one hand splayed flat against the naked flesh of her back, while the other held both of their hands together against his chest. She knew they were breaking all the rules she'd tried so hard to keep to in public, but right at that moment she didn't care. As the song rose to a crescendo, Kate's heart speeded up and Castle's lips made contact with her ear, making her eyes slip closed.

The Billy Joel medley continued, seguing into Just the Way You Are, and Kate smiled against Castle's ear. "I think this could be our song," she whispered, as he ran his fingers up and down her spine, twirling her out and back during the saxophone solo.

But he stopped fooling around when the band began to play She's Got A Way. Drawing Kate tenderly against him, he sang the words softly to her and she smiled at his romantic serenade.

"This is _you_, in a song," he said, amazed. "I never realized before. Do you know Billy Joel, cause he caught you perfectly?" he joked.

Kate smiled and told him to stop talking, as she rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed on the spot, barely moving, only feeling, breathing in time with one another, oblivious to the rest of the room.

When the music stopped they were still moving to some imaginary song and Kate jumped when Castle finally whispered to her, "Kate, I think the band are taking a break. Honey, let's go get desert," and she came out of her trance to discover that they were one of the few couples left on the dance floor.

She let Castle lead her back to the table, dropping his hand as they crossed the last few feet and she caught Lanie's eye.

Delicate plates of petit fours had been delivered to each table and the waiting staff was making rounds, serving tea and coffee. Kate sat down to rest her feet, popping a chocolate truffle into her mouth and washing it down with a sip of strong black coffee. She needed a drink and suddenly couldn't wait to get out of the Plaza with Castle and away from the watchful gaze of her colleagues.

Just at that moment Castle stood up to shake hands with an old writer acquaintance of his, introducing Kate to the man as his partner. The writer barely looked at her and continued to monopolize Castle's attention, boasting about his latest advance and the new hottie he'd nailed at his publisher's office. Kate lost interest in the conversation, sinking back down into her seat to finish her coffee.

Someone touched her left arm and she turned round to find one of the waiters presenting her with an envelope. She thanked him and took the note, opening it up to read what was inside.

The gilt-edge card read: _I know who killed Emily Garrett. I'm watching you. This is not over. _

Kate quickly folded the card back into the envelope and slipped it into her clutch, removing her badge and palming it so no one would see. She got up quickly, seeing the waiter who had delivered the note disappearing across the room, and hastily told Castle to look after her clutch, as she took off after him.

Catching the waiter by the arm she asked him, "Who gave you this note?"

The waiter jumped in surprise at her tone and stuttered, "A guy…that guy, over there," he said, as he pointed out a man in a black suit, wearing a black shirt and tie, heading for the right hand exit at the front of the ballroom.

With no time to think Kate hurried through the throng of chatting guests, weaving this way and that between the tables to keep the man in her line of sight. He disappeared through the door that led to the kitchens and Kate speeded up her pace to keep up with him.

When she pushed through the swing doors, the kitchen was a whole lot quieter than during her previous visit. Most of the staff had left at the end of service and only a few dishwashers and busboys remained, clearing up.

"Did you see a man come through here?" asked Kate, scanning wildly for any sign of the man she'd been following. "Any of you?" she barked, as the smattering of dumbstruck faces stared back at her.

She raised her hand, flashing her badge, trying again, voice more insistent this time, speaking slowly in case a lack of English was the problem. "A man, dressed in black, he just came through here. Where did he go?"

At that moment she caught a flicker of movement out the corner of her eye, a flash of black disappearing into a deserted area at the back of the kitchen. She followed the movement, rounding a corner to find the busboy Esposito had pointed out earlier swinging wildly at her. She held up her badge again, asked him to stop moving, but this only seemed to make him more agitated. He backed away from her, hitting the metal edge of a stainless steel prep table, hands reaching out behind to steady himself. When he scrambled upright again, he withdrew his hand from behind his back to reveal the curved blade of a boning knife.

The flash of metal caught Kate off guard. The man swung at her with his left fist, as he slashed the air with the knife in his right hand, catching her on the side of the head with the first blow and cutting a long gash in her forearm with the second blow. Kate lost her footing and crashed to the floor, hitting the wall on the way down, passing out.

Meanwhile, back in the ballroom, Castle had finally managed to get rid of the bore of a writer who'd latched onto him. He looked around the table for Kate, eager for them to leave. When he couldn't find her he asked if anyone else had seen her and Jenny piped up.

"That waiter over there. He gave her a note or something. She left pretty soon after she read it. Seemed in kind of a hurry."

Ryan and Esposito's ears pricked up at this.

"Jenny, you said a note. What did she do with the note? Did she take it with her? Think, baby," said Ryan.

"I think I saw her put it in her purse," she said, pointing to Kate's evening bag.

Castle hurriedly opened the sequin clutch and pulled out the envelope, taking care to close her bag firmly since Kate's service weapon was still inside. He noticed her badge was missing and he cursed himself for not paying more attention to her when she left the table. His heart rate speeded up and a cold chill flooded through him.

Handling the card as little as possible, Castle pulled out the note and scanned it, rubbing his face with his hand, as the words sank in, before passing it across the table to the boys.

"Let's split up, I don't like the sound of this. If this guy's been watching us, knew who we were all along…he's ahead of us already," said Ryan.

"Castle, you talk to the waiting staff. Find out who passed Beckett that note. Ryan and I will go look for her. Call if you find out anything," said Esposito, waving his cell phone in the air.

The boys split up. Esposito went to check the restrooms and the public areas outside of the ballroom, while Ryan took the right hand side of the venue, scouring the balcony and then heading towards the kitchens.

As Ryan went to push his way through the stainless steel doors to the kitchen he heard a commotion on the other side and stopped to draw his weapon. Shouldering open the swing door, he panned the room, taking in a small group of stunned faces of varying nationality. He shouted at the men to put their hands up and asked if any of them had seen Detective Beckett.

No reply, though they did raise their hands, looking too scared to speak. Ryan tried again, "Woman," he said, indicating a tall female." Finally one of the men pointed to the back of the kitchen and Ryan carefully hugged the wall, sweeping his gun back and forth as he cleared his way through the cavernous space.

He rounded a corner and heard a low moan, looking down at his feet to find Kate slumped on the floor, a pool of blood spreading out from a four inch gash on her arm. He looked around for something to staunch the blood flow, finding a pile of linen napkins lying on a shelf nearby. He grabbed them and placed one flat on top of the wound and then used a second napkin to tie it firmly in place, as he struggled to pull his phone from his pocket.

Kate was barely conscious, but she was making small whimpering noises as Ryan held her good hand and tried to keep her talking.

"Javi," he yelled when the call connected. "I've found Beckett. She's in the kitchens, man. She's been stabbed. Call a bus and get in here," he said, hanging up the call to take care of Kate's arm.

Barely a couple of minutes passed before Esposito came sliding round the corner, skidding on the greasy tiled floor. "Bus is on its way, bro. What the hell happened in here?" he asked, seeing Kate's badge lying on the floor beside her, the pool of blood glistening and livid under the strip lighting.

"No idea. But we need to secure the scene. There's a half dozen witnesses or suspects lurking around that corner, so call for back-up and let Montgomery know where we're at," said Ryan. "Any idea where Castle's got to? He's going to lose it if he sees her like this. They've clearly moved things up a notch if that dirty dancing routine was anything to go by tonight."

"You okay with her? I'll call this in and then get hold of the Captain. We don't want to set off a panic if we go out there waving guns around," said Esposito, fishing out his phone to dial. "Dispatch this is Detective Javier Esposito, badge number 7049. We've got a 10-34 at the Plaza Hotel. Officer down. Request urgent assistance," he barked.

His next call was to the Captain. He briefly filled him in and asked him to bring Lanie with him to the kitchen. Then he left Ryan alone with Kate to go and deal with the remaining kitchen staff.

When the Captain found Ryan and Kate on the floor and saw the pool of blood he immediately feared the worst. "How the hell did this happen?" he yelled.

Lanie slid to her knees beside her friend, feeling for Kate's pulse, lightly slapping her on the cheek and calling "Kate, honey. Wake up," in an effort to rouse her.

"Is this the total blood loss?" she asked Ryan, peeling back the makeshift tourniquet and bandage to inspect the wound. When Ryan nodded she said, "Then she must have hit her head or something to make her pass out like this," as Kate moaned and her eyes briefly flicked open at the sound of Lanie's voice.

"Where's Castle," asked Lanie, suddenly realizing he was nowhere to be seen. "Did someone tell him she's in here because he'll be frantic by now. Please tell me you called him?" asked Lanie, looking at Ryan who shook his head.

Captain Montgomery stepped in. "I'll find him. Try to manage the situation," he said and Lanie's heart sank for them both at what that might mean. Castle was in love with her friend. Any fool could see that. He should be there with her. It was what Kate would want too, she was sure of that.

Lanie cradled Kate's head, gently feeling her scalp for swellings or contusions. She then maneuvered her down to a prone position, laying Kate's head in her lap to improve her blood pressure and make her more comfortable. She raised Kate's injured arm over her head to stem the blood flow and secured the makeshift pressure dressing firmly in place, listening intently for any signs of EMS.

When Montgomery found Castle his eyes were wild, his face a mask of torture. "Has anyone seen Kate, Captain?" he asked, grabbing hold of Montgomery's lapels.

Beckett. Why couldn't he remember to call her Beckett, like she asked? She'll kill him if she hears him, he thinks. Only his mind is screaming at him, _but she's not Beckett anymore. She's your Kate._ God where was she?

Montgomery took hold of Castle's arm, squeezed it hard to get him to focus. "We've found her. Ryan and Lanie are with her now. She's been injured, Castle, knocked unconscious," he said, watching Castle's brain cycle through a litany of horrendous possibilities.

"Roy, where is she? I need to see her," he pleaded, his composure almost coming undone.

He sighed, giving in. "She's in the kitchens. But that's a crime scene, Castle," he called, hurrying after him as Castle took off.

By the time he burst through the kitchen doors his heart was hammering in his chest. His need to see Kate was visceral. He called out her name, pulling up short as he found Esposito lining up a group of men against a wall.

"Castle, she's round the corner, in back, man," he said, pointing to the far portion of the kitchen.

Two EMT's had just arrived on scene and were setting down their equipment, asking Lanie for some background. Castle stopped running. Everything slowed down, even the air felt heavy, clogging his lungs are he tried to breathe.

His beautiful Kate was lying on a dirty kitchen floor, her dress fanned out beneath her, a pool of her blood coagulating on the cracked white tiles. He sucked in a breath and Lanie turned to look at him, her face cracking with sympathy. He looked down at Kate's arm, a bright red stain blossoming on the linen napkin that encircled it, her blood seeping through the fabric and dripping from her elbow.

Then he was on his knees, hovering over her, touching her cheek, calling her name until a strong pair of hands pulled him upright and he struck out blindly, trying to shake off whoever was holding onto him so he could get back to her.

"Castle!" barked Montgomery. "Let EMS do their job. That's the best you can do for her now."

But it was Lanie who got through to him. She took his hand and led him off to the side, rubbing his arm and talking gently to him.

"Castle she's taken a blow to the head and her arm has been slashed, but it looks like a clean cut, not too deep and the blood lose would indicate that no arteries were severed. They'll patch her up and she'll be fine. Do you her me? Fine. I know it hurts to see her like this, but she'll be okay. Really. Castle?"

His eyes never wavered from their vigil over Kate, as he watched the EMT's lower her onto a spinal board, securing her neck with a brace, as they covered up the sunset glow of her gown with a pale green blanket. They quickly re-bandaged her arm and prepared to take her out to the ambulance.

"Dr. Parish, you ride along with Beckett to the hospital," said Montgomery, ignoring Lanie's startled expression. "Castle, go home!" he ordered the writer, worried about him becoming a liability, given his distressed state. "The boys will take her statement at the hospital once she's conscious. Then they can take her back to her apartment, stay with her, until we can track this guy down."

"But…no!" said Castle, desperately, feeling the situation slipping out of his control. How to say _but I love this woman and she loves me and she's living at my home_ without destroying Kate's privacy?

"Go home, Castle!" repeated the Captain, clearly in no mood to negotiate.

Lanie took Castle aside and spoke to him quietly, trying to reassure him. "Castle, I will stay with her at the hospital. She won't leave my sight, I promise, and when she's ready to be discharged I'll bring her to the loft. Just do as Montgomery says for now. I'll tell Kate you were ordered home, make sure she understands. I'll call you as soon as she comes round," she promised, hating what she was having to do to the funny, generous man breaking apart in front of her.

He nodded, his face suddenly full of silent resignation, as he retreated into something like a catatonic state. Lanie followed the EMTs out to the ambulance, leaving Castle staring at the bloodstain on the floor. Now the only record that Kate had even been there.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Somehow he made his way out to the street to hail a cab, still clutching Kate's purse, arriving home with no memory of the journey. He used Kate's key to open his front door, his fingers brushing the cold, hard steel of her Glock as he withdrew the Tiffany key ring from her purse. A sob caught in his throat and he felt himself gag, acid burning his esophagus.

Once inside he managed to put one foot in front of the other, long enough to make it through his own front door. He stumbled blindly towards the stairs. Needing desperately to feel close to her somehow, he made his way to the guestroom and the bed they had shared. He kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket, laying Kate's clutch down on the nightstand. He checked his phone was still turned on and looked in vain for a message from Lanie. Nothing.

He went to the bathroom, splashed cold water on his face and then brushed his teeth to rid himself of the acidic taste in his mouth. Kate's cherry scent still hung in the air and it brought tears to his eyes, at once so familiar and now so painful. When he came back into the bedroom he caught sight of the Bergdorf Goodman garment bag hanging on the back of the door and his eyes filled up as he remembered the happy day they'd spent together.

His body ached with the strain of pent up emotion and an overdose of adrenalin. He collapsed onto the bed, still fully clothed and rolled over to lie against Kate's pillow, breathing in the smell of her as tears rolled down his face, feeling pathetic and useless.

"Richard?" called out his mother, pushing open the bedroom door and eyeing him with concern. "Where's Kate? Darling, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice increasingly worried as she caught sight of his distraught expression, hurrying round to sit by him on the bed.

"Kate's in the hospital," he managed to choke out. "She's been stabbed and when they found her she was unconscious. Montgomery sent me home, ordered Lanie to go with her to the ER…wouldn't listen to me. So now I'm here, useless, and she's…somewhere and I need her to know why I'm not with her. I need her to know that I love her…mother, what if…" he rattled out, growing increasingly agitated as each frightening thought formed into words.

"Richard, darling. Now listen to me," said Martha, pulling her son upright and forcing him to listen. "There's is no doubt that Kate knows you love her. No doubt at all. So stop that nonsense at once. Tell me again how badly injured she was and try to pull yourself together. Let's deal with facts, kiddo. Not your wild imaginings. Kate needs you now. This is no time to fall apart."

Martha persuaded him downstairs, fixing them both a drink and sitting with him on the sofa to wait out the night, if that's what it took.

He fidgeted, paced the floor and finally went to the laundry room to fold and fluff, needing something to occupy his restless hands. He focused on Kate's clothes, organizing her shirts, night clothes and underwear into neat little piles, smoothing and folding the garments in the only act of caring he could currently think to perform for her. He took the laundry up to the guest room and left it on the dresser before returning downstairs to sit with Martha.

A little after 1.00am there was a tap on the door. Castle's head had just lolled back, hitting the cushions on the sofa, as he gave in to exhaustion. Martha got up to open the door, finding Lanie and a drained looking Kate standing in the hallway. She ushered them inside, putting her arm around Kate's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Someone's being worrying himself sick over you," she said, nodding in Castle's direction, as the three women looked over at the sofa, catching sight of the sleeping writer.

Martha closed the front door with a deliberate bang and Castle shot awake, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face before turning to look in the direction of the noise.

Kate stood beside Lanie, looking pale and slightly rumpled, her make-up smudged. A white bandage covered her right arm from wrist to elbow and a hospital I.D. band adorned her left wrist.

Castle stood up quickly, a rush of blood flooding his head, making stars dance in front of his eyes and he swayed slightly on his feet. He walked towards Kate and stopped a couple of feet away, looking at her like she was the only drop of water in the desert. His feet wouldn't move him any closer. He felt unable to reach out to her for fear that a single touch would shatter her into a million tiny fragments, as fragile as a shimmering mirage.

"Rick," she said hoarsely, holding out her good hand, her face full of loving understanding.

The single, strangled syllable acted like a key, unlocking Castle from his nightmare. He went to her, gently wrapping her up in his body, relief flooding his veins like a transfusion.

"Kate. Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered, breathing close to her ear, burying his face in her curls.

Her fingers dug into his back, her grip far stronger than he would have expected. "This is _not_ your fault. Do you hear me? Not your fault."

He pulled back to look at her face, her earnest expression mingling with exhaustion. He touched her cheek, stroking it lightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said, deciding not to argue with her now.

"Me too," she said, sagging a little in his arms.

Lanie cleared he throat and Kate and Castle turned to look at her, suddenly remembering Martha was still standing there too.

"She has a mild concussion, they did a CT scan, and her arm needed fifteen stitches. But like I told you at the hotel, the wound was a clean cut, no arteries or major blood vessels involved, so it should heal neatly and with minimal scarring. What she needs now is rest and lots of it. She needs someone to stay with her for the next 24 hours…though I'm guessing that won't be a problem," said Lanie, smiling at Castle. "If she has a headache, give her Paracetamol. Call me if she starts to vomit, seems disoriented, experiences weakness in her arms or legs, or if you notice any inequality in the size of her pupils or bleeding from her ears."

"Eh, I'm still here," said Kate, objecting as Lanie's instructions to Castle turned her into an invisible patient.

"You are and you should be in bed," said Castle, rubbing her shoulders and turning her towards the stairs. "Lanie, would you mind taking Kate upstairs and helping her into bed. Kate, I'm going to make you some tea and toast. Chamomile or peppermint?" he asked, the relief bringing him back to normality.

"Chamomile, I think."

"Fine, be right up. Lanie, Kate's clean laundry is on the dresser," he called after them and Kate's cheeks flamed pink and she turned back to stare at him.

"Castle!" she yelled, embarrassed.

"What? I needed something to occupy me these last few hours," he said, by way of explanation.

"And fiddling with my underwear was all you could come up with?" she asked, her voice incredulous.

"There was no fiddling, only folding. Now off to bed with you and quit complaining," he smiled up at her cross expression, glad they were getting back to normal. Reveling in the familiarity of the back and forth.

When he knocked and then entered the bedroom, carrying a tray of tea and toast for Lanie and Kate, he found her tucked up in bed, wearing the same rumpled tee shirt he'd discarded on the chair that morning. He looked at the pile of clean laundry lying untouched on the dresser and then over at Lanie, quirking his eyebrow at her.

Lanie finished hanging Kate's gown and drew Castle to the door, to speak to him out of Kate's earshot. "She insisted on wearing your old tee shirt. I tried to get her to put on something clean, but that girl is stubborn. Something about your smell, apparently," she said, raising a knowing eyebrow at him, as Castle felt his heart clench, a smile forming on his lips.

Kate attacked the pile of buttered toast with a good appetite and they chatted about the gala while they drank their tea. Castle and Lanie were careful not to talk about the moment of the attack or the events immediately leading up to it. Kate's statement had still to be taken and so they avoided the subject to prevent any muddling of her recollection.

As soon as Kate had finished eating she lay back against the pillows, closing her eyes while Castle and Lanie carried on talking. He cleared up their plates and lifted the tray off the bed, walking with Lanie to the door.

Kate opened her eyes. "Lanie? Thank you for taking care of me tonight and for bringing me home," said Kate, smiling tiredly at her friend.

Home. Castle heard her say it, but it was Lanie who smiled at her use of the word. "It was my pleasure, honey. Now get some sleep and let this man look after you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be right back, Kate. Just close your eyes," said Castle, closing the door softly behind him.

He walked Lanie to the front door, pulling her into an awkward hug. "Thank you. Lanie I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you for bringing her back in one piece."

"Castle, relax. There's nowhere else she wanted to be. If you think _you_ were worried about _her_ when she was at the hospital, you should have seen Kate. She was fretting over you, telling the poor ER doc to hurry up his suturing cause she had somewhere else to be. I practically had to force her to stay around to hear the results of the CT scan. Now go look after her and don't take no for an answer," said Lanie, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'll check in with you in a few hours."

Castle turned off the lights and slowly climbed the stairs, feeling more grateful than he felt he had a right to be. He moved quietly around the bedroom, undressing then brushing his teeth, finally turning off the bedside lamp to crawl underneath the sheets towards Kate's warm, sleeping body.

"My dress has blood on it," said a small voice in the dark.

Castle smiled. "I'll take it to the dry cleaner first thing Monday. Make sure they fix it. How're you feeling?" he asked, tentatively reaching out a hand in the darkness to brush her stomach.

"My arm is throbbing a little. The stitches are tight. But overall…better now I'm here with you," she admitted, clasping the hand that lay on her belly. "How are you, Castle? Tonight can't have been easy for you either."

His silence filled up the darkness and Kate thought for a moment that he had fallen sleep. "I hate myself. I wasn't there for you. I didn't have your back tonight. What kind of partner am I? What kind of man?" he spat, disgusted with himself and allowing it to come out now that he knew she was safe.

"Richard," cautioned Kate, turning her head towards him as she soothed the back of his hand with her thumb. "When I said earlier that this was not your fault I meant it. You are _all_ the man that I need, so please stop beating yourself up over this," she said, squeezing his fingers tightly. "I will walk you through the specifics in the morning, but if anyone's to blame for how this turned out then it's me. But none of us were to know that we were being watched. We couldn't have foreseen this, Rick. Really," she said, yawning.

"So…I'm really all the man that you need, Detective?" asked Castle, his tone suddenly becoming playful.

"I thought that might get your attention," said Kate, smiling in the dark and pulling him closer to her.

"I don't want to hurt your arm, but I do want to hold you."

"Let's switch sides then. Climb over me…carefully," instructed Kate, holding the sheet up for him as he clambered over her body, his bare legs bushing against hers and sending tingles through his body.

"It's a good job you have a concussion. My tee shirt looks kind of sexy on you and I'm sure it's indecently short," he said, running a hand up her thigh until he found the hem, tugging it down a little.

"Lanie thinks I'm crazy, wearing your day old shirt, but I needed you near me and you were way downstairs making tea," she laughed, as he turned on his side and slid up against her, clasping her left hand and laying them together on her belly.

"What's this?" he asked, feeling the hospital I.D. band around her wrist.

"Lennox Hill ER's idea of jewelry," joked Kate.

"They took you to Lennox Hill? Again?" he asked, smacking his forehead, "Of course."

"You think they have a loyalty program? We could get a card, earn points," she joked, poking him in the ribs.

"Not funny, Kate. Once Alexis is home, there is no way I want to see any of the three of us inside it's doors ever again," he said, passionately.

"Yeah, I've seen enough of the inside of an ambulance to last me a good while too," she said, thoughtfully.

After a few moments, Castle spoke again. "You scared me tonight," he said quietly, his voice suddenly serious again. Leaning in closer he kissed her temple and then rested his head next to hers on the pillow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. But I guess that's the price of loving someone. You worry. But I'm here now and you're here and we're both okay," she soothed him with her words.

"How'd you get to be so smart?" he asked, feeling her turn towards him, her eyelashes brushing his cheek.

"It must have been that bang to the head," she joked. "Now Lanie said I'm supposed to be sleeping. Can you do that thing you do?"

"What? With my mouth?" asked Castle, surprised.

"Eh, no! Not tonight, sadly. Though we will get to that, I promise you. I mean the thing where you make me go to sleep…like last time."

"Ah, that," he said, smiling in the dark. "Not a problem. I'll get right on it. Good night, Kate. Sleep well."

"You too."

And so he stroked her arm and massaged the arch of her foot with his toes, he laid his palm flat on her belly and allowed the warmth and weight to seep into her, soothing her off to sleep, her breath on his face, peaceful and safe.

**A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Hope it helps you through a Castle free Monday.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter covers the day after Kate is injured at the gala.**

**A big thank you to all of my regular reviewers for your encouragement and your constructive comments.**

**Warning: Another long chapter. Make a cup of tea! Caskett fluff and angst.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 22**

It was barely light outside when Castle heard the chime of his own front door. Easing his arm out from under Kate's back, he slid as quietly as he could to the floor, checking that she hadn't woken, before quickly heading downstairs to stop whomever it was ringing again.

The clock by the television read 6.36am, as Castle padded across the floor in his bare feet, having hastily grabbed his tuxedo pants from the chair on the way out of the bedroom. He pulled them on and pressed the control panel. The intercom hummed with traffic noise from the street below.

"Castle, it's Ryan and Esposito. Sorry to wake you, man. Lanie said she brought Beckett here last night after the hospital. We need to take a statement from her. Can we come up?" asked Ryan, clearly uncomfortable to be asking, but having no other choice.

Castle buzzed them into the building and waited by the front door for the elevator to open, wishing he'd thought to grab a shirt as he shivered on the threshold, arms folded across his bare chest.

"Come on in guys," said Castle, ushering Ryan and Esposito through to his office. They looked at Castle's state of undress and then looked away awkwardly, studying the bookshelves and the floor. "Just let me put a shirt on," he said, disappearing into his bedroom to pull on a white tee shirt.

"How's Beckett doing?" asked Esposito once Castle returned.

"Yeah, she's sleeping…upstairs," he added, hoping the guys wouldn't wonder how he knew she was still asleep if he had supposedly been sleeping downstairs in his own room. "Do you really have to speak to her right now? We didn't get to bed until around two this morning," he said, tripping himself up through tiredness and failing to notice his own mistake.

"We've got a guy in custody," said Ryan, nudging Esposito. "Montgomery wants us to get Beckett to I.D. him…get her statement while it's still fresh," explained Ryan.

"Jeez, I don't know, Ryan. I.D. him? She's concussed guys and she needs to rest. God…this is all my stupid fault," said Castle, scrubbing a hand over his face, stubble rasping under his touch.

"How'd you figure that, man?" asked Ryan.

"I wasn't paying attention when she got that note last night. She took off and left me with her gun…no back up. I should have been on her heels, gone in there with her. Then she wouldn't be sleeping off a head trauma and nursing a four inch stab wound to her arm," he said, sounding incredibly guilty.

"Enough of the pity party, bro. Beckett won't blame you for this, so stop blaming yourself," counseled Esposito.

"Yeah, man. You did her a favor. If you hadn't been looking after her gun and she'd gone in there to face that guy armed, she'd most likely have shot a jumpy, teenage kitchen porter and she'd have more to worry about this morning than a sore head and a knife wound," said Ryan.

"Ryan's right, man. If she'd shot that kid, Montgomery would have been forced to put her on modified duty, take her gun and I.A.B. would be crawling up her ass right now. So you did her a favor, Castle," said Esposito. "But we do kind of need to see her, bro," he insisted.

"She can I.D. the guy right here, we brought mug shot photos. So…?" asked Ryan, looking hopefully towards the door.

Castle sighed. "I'll go check on her. See how she's feeling. But if she's nauseous or dizzy, I'm calling Lanie and the Captain can wait for his statement," said Castle, fiercely defending his ground.

He left the guys sitting in his office and headed upstairs, hating having to waken Kate after only fours or so hours sleep. When he pushed open the bedroom door she was lying in exactly the same position as he'd left her, on her back, her injured arm cradled on top of the sheet. He looked down at her, tender feelings swimming to the surface, as he fought the urge to turn around and send the boys away, knowing Kate would probably be angry if he did.

He sat on the edge of the bed and then lowered himself down gently onto his elbow, so he was lying next to her. He brushed his fingers softly over the curls that framed her face and took a breath.

"Kate, honey," he whispered, stroking her uninjured arm, hoping this would be enough to waken her without startling her.

She murmured and then opened her eyes, turning immediately to look at him, blinking in the half-light. "Castle? What time is it?" she asked, her throat sounding dry, her voice croaky.

He handed her a glass of water and helped her to sit upright. "It's nearly quarter to seven. I didn't want to wake you, but the boys are here. They need to take your statement about last night. I tried to put them off but apparently they have someone in custody and they need you to look at some photos. You think you're up to that? Because if you're not…I _will_ send them away," he said sternly.

"My hero," said Kate, smiling tiredly and patting him on the cheek. "I think I'm okay. Just help me up, will you?" she asked, shuffling towards the edge of the bed.

Castle pulled the sheet back, exposing Kate's long legs, his tee shirt leaving little to the imagination as it rode up dangerously. Trying hard to be chivalrous, he kept his gaze on Kate's face as he slid his hands under her arms, lifting her to a standing position, letting her rest against his chest once she was upright.

"How's that feel? Dizzy or weak at all?"

"No. I think I'm okay," she said, still clinging onto his body. "Could you get me something to wear? I don't think the boys should see me like this," she said, smiling shyly at Castle as she indicated her bare legs.

"Sure. You good to stand on your own? I think there's a pair of yoga pants in that laundry pile over there," he said, darting over to the dresser.

Kate leaned on Castle's shoulders as he crouched at her feet, helping her to step into the jersey pants, enjoying the smooth, firm feel of her calf muscles and thighs as he slid them all the way up her legs, rising to meet the knowing look on her face.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" said Kate, teasing him.

"Might have…just a little," he admitted, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, brush my teeth. Can you go check on them? Tell them I'll be down in a minute."

"You sure you can manage the stairs?" he asked, hovering, unwilling to leave her alone.

"Castle, I can manage. Thank you," she said, gently. Trying hard to give him the latitude to fuss over her a little since she could tell he'd had a real fright the night before.

"Okay, I'll go put the coffee on. You want eggs or cereal?"

"Cereal's fine. But Castle, don't make any references to my favorite mug or anything. Be good, won't you?" she begged, hating how exposing this situation was becoming for them. Their domestic setup was no one else's business and Kate resented having to bring this mess into Castle's home.

He nodded at her and left the room, hurrying downstairs to put on some coffee and then going back into the office to see the guys.

"Kate's awake," he said, his tired brain forgetting to call her Beckett again. "She'll be right down. Can I get you some breakfast, boys?" he asked, hospitably.

"Nah, coffee would be good though," said Ryan. "We ate on the way over."

"You been up all night?" asked, Castle. Suddenly noticing their tuxedo suits and white formal shirts.

"Yeah. By the time we searched for the guy Beckett was chasing, took statements from the kitchen staff, arrested and processed the guy who attacked her and then collected the mug shots and paperwork…it's been a long one," said Ryan, rubbing his face.

"So you haven't caught the guy who wrote the note?" asked Kate, suddenly appearing in the doorway of Castle's office, listening to Ryan's rundown of their night's work.

All three men swiveled round at the sound of Kate's voice. She looked pale and a little fragile, hovering just inside the door. Ryan and Esposito looked her over, taking in her bandaged arm and Castle's rumpled tee shirt, slightly swamping her slender frame.

"Beckett, how you feeling?" asked Esposito, ignoring her question.

"You didn't answer me," Kate persisted. "Did you catch the guy I was following? Castle said you had a suspect for me to I.D."

"Let's get you seated," said Castle, ushering Kate over to the small office sofa and pulling a blanket off the arm to drape over her.

"Castle," she said, shooting him a warning look for fussing over her in front of her subordinates.

"I'll get the coffee," he said, giving in and leaving the room. He fixed Kate's cereal and a pot of coffee for all of them while trying to keep one ear on the conversation.

"The guy you were chasing got away," said Ryan finally. Watching a frustrated look appear on Kate's face.

"But how? I followed him into the kitchens. When I did my recce of that place in the afternoon there was only one way in and one way out."

"You're forgetting the fire exit, Beckett," reminded Esposito.

"No," said Kate firmly, as Castle handed her a small tray with her coffee, a glass of orange juice, two Tylenol and a bowl of granola on it.

Ryan and Esposito watched them, amused by the domestic scene unfolding in front of them between the writer and their boss.

"No way," said Kate, again. "I checked that Fire Door. It was secure. It had an alarmed panic bar and an automatic closer, so there was no way we wouldn't have known if he'd used that as his way out."

"I'm sorry Beckett, but the door was wedged open to let fresh air in and the heat of the kitchens out. The kitchen staff use the courtyard out back for their smoking breaks. The alarm was disabled. That's definitely the route our guy used to escape and you _know_ there ain't no CCTV outside _that_ door," said Esposito, hating having to break the bad news.

"So where'd you find the other guy? The one who stabbed me?" asked Kate, puzzled, as she picked at her granola with the spoon held awkwardly in her left hand, suddenly feeling hungry.

"We found him hiding out in the cold storage, crouched behind a side of beef in the back of the walk-in freezer. Guy was shivering like it was Alaska in the dead of winter," said Ryan, fist bumping his partner.

"You got a photo?" asked Kate, sipping her orange juice, then throwing her head back to swallow the painkillers.

Ryan pulled out the file, laying an array of mug shot photos in front of Kate, as Castle came over to sit beside her on the arm of the sofa, his hand unconsciously coming to rest on her shoulder.

Kate looked the pictures over, scanning from one face to the other and then returning to rest her gaze on the first image that had caught her attention.

"You see anyone you recognize?" asked Esposito, hopefully.

"Him," said Kate, pointing confidently at the face of a young Hispanic male. "It's him. He's the man who attacked me," said Kate, nodding, as Castle studied the photo intently, memorizing the guy's face in case he ever got close enough to get a punch in.

"You're looking at Carlos Angel Fuentes, 19 years old, an illegal from Juárez, Mexico. Guy tried to escape the gang violence of his own city, only now he's gonna end up in one of the most gang infested prisons in the United States," said Ryan, liking the irony.

"You going to charge him?" asked Castle.

"With Beckett's I.D. and her statement…sure. Even with a guilty plea, it's still a Class B Felony."

"What'll that buy him?" asked Castle.

"Aggravated assault on a police officer in the first degree, use of a deadly weapon? He's looking at a nickel at least before he's deported right back to Cuidad Juárez," said Esposito confidently, pleased to be able to put away the guy who hurt his boss.

"Shit, what a mess," said Kate, shaking her head. "Poor guy probably just wanted a better life for himself and then in I go, storming into his kitchen, ruining everything."

"Kate," said Castle, touching her arm, unprepared to hear her blaming herself.

"He got seriously freaked as soon as I asked him to stop. Javi and I watched him clearing tables during the gala. He looked nervous as hell," said Kate, sympathetically. "Guy's living on his last nerve, waiting for that knock on the door every morning that'll ship him back to hell and then in I come. A designer clad cop, yelling at him to stop, waving my badge…he probably thought I was from Immigration, lashed out when I cornered him against the prep table."

"But he stabbed you," reminded Castle, amazed at Kate's compassion for the guy.

"Yes, but it's not like it was premeditated," said Kate. He wasn't carrying the knife and looking for someone to use it on. It was a boning knife, left lying around on the table after service. When I chased him down, he was cornered, his back hit the metal table, he reached round behind to steady himself and when he withdrew his hand he was holding the knife," she said, while Ryan took notes.

"And you definitely saw him lift it from the table?"

"His hands were empty when I first asked him to stop. I saw the flash of metal in his right hand after he fell back. He swung at me with his left fist and caught me on the side of the head. Then he followed with a sweep of his right hand, slashing my arm with the knife before I could get out of his way. I lost my footing. The floor tiles were slippery, I think. I hit my head on the wall behind as I went down. That's the last thing I remember…until Lanie started talking to me, trying to get me to come round."

Castle rubbed her shoulder while she ran back through the events of the assault, feeling bad all over again for not being there with her. Kate stiffened, turning to give him a little stare and he dropped his hand. He got up to top up the guy's coffee cups and then collected Kate's tray and headed off to the kitchen.

"Where are we on the note? I haven't checked my clutch, but I put it in there for safekeeping. Castle can you go up and…"

"Castle took it from your purse last night, right after you disappeared. Jenny saw you putting it in there. We've got it in evidence. We'll send it to the lab today," said Ryan.

"Be careful with it. That's the only piece of physical evidence we can connect to our mystery man in black. He might be a crank, or he could be the real deal. So lean on CSU to pull any latents or DNA that they can from it," instructed Kate, drawing her feet under her as she lay back on the sofa, pulling the blanket over her legs.

Castle came back into the room and sat down beside her, pleased to see that she looked more relaxed. "How's your head?" he asked, concerned that they'd kept her up talking long enough.

"Later, Castle," said Kate, warning him off. "Tell Montgomery I'll take a day. But if you hear anything new or need to run anything by me…you call," instructed Kate.

"Sure, boss. I'll get this typed up and messenger it over for your signature later this morning," said Ryan, indicating her statement. "The A.D.A. wants to arraign Mr. Fuentes this afternoon. Should be a slam-dunk. Don't think he'll make bail."

"Did anyone speak to the waiter?" asked Kate, as an afterthought. "The one who handed me the note? He would have got a good look at the guy who asked him to deliver it," asked Kate, scanning from Ryan to Esposito.

"I did," said Castle, making Kate swivel on the sofa to look at him.

"You?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, when the boys went after you I went to talk to the waiter. His name's David Hartley. He's a Lit Major at The New School, working freelance for EPS to supplement his allowance. Nice guy, actually," said Castle, straying off subject as usual, "said he'd read all of my work."

"Castle," said Kate, nudging him with her arm, trying to get him to focus.

"Sorry, anyway he gave me a description of the guy. No name though. Said he just came up to him while we were dancing, pointed you out and asked him to deliver the note to you when you returned to the table. But that was all he knew. Seemed pretty freaked when I questioned him about it, badge or no badge."

"The description he gave you, do you remember what he said?" asked Kate, praying Castle had been paying attention.

"Of course, I even wrote it down. He said the guy was Caucasian…well, he actually said he was a white dude, I'm paraphrasing."

"Castle," sighed Kate.

"Sorry, so white, about 5'10, dark hair, dark suit. No scars, tattoos or other distinguishing marks."

"Great, so identical to about 90% of the other males at the gala last night."

"Well, no. Not exactly."

"Then what, Castle? Spit it out," said Kate, testily.

"He had an earring."

"An earring? That's it? That's what you've got for us? An earring, Castle?" asked Kate, getting frustrated and cranky and taking it out on the person she felt closest to.

"Not just any earring. David Hartley said it was a small gold noose. You know, like a hangman's noose."

"Is there any other kind, bro?" asked Esposito.

"_No_. A noose? You're kidding me," said Kate. "We're looking for a perp who's out there strangling people to death and this joker…no, that's just too easy. Sounds like a setup. Some wackjob attention seeker who's spent too much time reading the tabloids," said Kate, shaking her head.

"But how would he know that we would be there? What we were doing?" asked Ryan.

"Not sure yet," said Kate, lightly rubbing her injured arm and wincing a little. "Did you get the waiter…David Hartley, you said?" she asked Castle, who nodded enthusiastically, pleased to be helping. "Did you get any contact details for him? An address?" asked Kate, as Castle shook his head, kicking himself for the oversight.

"Sorry, I was kind of distracted," he replied, nodding towards her. "You were missing and…" he trailed off, seeing Kate staring at him.

"Get him to sit down with a sketch artist today, Ryan. While his memory is still fresh. Eva from EPS should have contact details for him, if he's not on the list we already have. She said a couple of people called in sick last night and they used a couple of alternates..volunteers I think she said. He could have been one of those if he's not on the original list."

Kate rubbed her arm again and flexed her fingers, sinking back against the sofa looking pale and exhausted.

"Guys, I think we've done enough for now," said Castle, angling his head towards Kate, hoping she wouldn't see him do it.

Esposito took the hint. "Beckett, we'd better run this statement back to the Captain and go pick up David Hartley. We'll call you if we find out anything new," he said, rising with Ryan and heading for the door.

"Take it easy, boss," called Ryan, as they followed Castle out of the office.

"She's exhausted. You can see how washed out she looks. Try and give her a break today guys. Call me if you need to pass anything on and I'll handle it. Okay?" he asked them both.

"Sure. Take care of her. We'll talk later, bro," said Esposito, slapping Castle on the back.

Castle headed back to the office. Kate was leaning back against the sofa with her eyes closed. She opened them when he walked into the room and smiled weakly, her expression visibly more relaxed now they were alone.

"The guys have gone, so you can stop playing super trooper, Kate. You look exhausted. Let's get you up to bed. We can grab another hour. It'll make you feel better, I promise," he said, watching her struggle with indecision.

"Okay. But just for an hour. The guys have been working all night. I feel guilty letting them shoulder the load on this one."

"You're concussed and you have an injury. If you don't rest, Lanie will kick my ass and I'm not about to let that happen. So, please? For my sake," he coaxed.

Kate nodded and allowed him to help her up from the sofa. They walked slowly up the stairs, neither of them talking until they got back to the guest room.

"You take my side again," said Castle, taking off his pants and then climbing in the right hand side of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd talked to that waiter last night?" asked Kate.

"No reason. I was kind of preoccupied, in case you hadn't noticed. It just slipped my mind."

"You weren't keeping it from me?" she asked, suspiciously.

"No! Never. Why would I _do_ that?" he asked. "I'm hurt you would even think that, Kate. No secrets, remember?"

"Sorry. I'm behaving badly. I'm tired and sore and…"

"Then come here, baby girl. Let daddy kiss it better," joked Castle, as she lay down beside him.

"Castle, knock it off with the daddy stuff, you're creeping me out."

"Noted. Okay, so hot stuff, wanna snuggle with me?"

"Maybe. Can you help me take off my pants? I'm too warm," asked Kate, sounding a little whiney.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say anything hotter," laughed Castle. "The days I sat by your desk dreaming you would ask me to undress you and now…you just did!" he squeaked, jumping out of bed and hurrying round to Kate's side. "Lie back, lift up your legs," he ordered.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" she said, watching him with amusement.

"Not that you're hurt…no way," he reassured her. "But the perks of the partnership thingy, yeah," he laughed.

"Oh, I don't let all my partners do this."

"I should hope not!" he scolded, helping Kate back down into bed, covering her legs with the sheet and then leaning down to kiss her forehead.

He walked back round to the other side of the bed and climbed in, taking care not to jostle her.

"Do you think that waiter was telling the truth?" she asked, after a few moments silence. "He was pretty freaked out when I spoke to him too. Do you think he maybe knows more than he's saying?"

"I think he's just a kid who's not used to being questioned by one, stunning looking lady cop and one burly, manic looking pretend cop. I really don't think there's any more to his story than we already heard. He gave the guy up right away to you. So it's not like we had to force it out of him. He wasn't protecting anyone. Now, can we _please_ get some sleep? Let your mind go. We can talk this stuff over when we get up. Close your eyes, Kate."

"They're already closed, Castle."

"Then shut down your head. I can hear you thinking," he murmured.

"Cannot," challenged Kate.

"Eh, I can. Just do as I say or I'll set Lanie on you," he threatened.

"Bully," huffed Kate.

"Yeah, she is that," sighed Castle.

"Not her, _you_!" laughed Kate, poking him in the ribs.

"I'm a pussycat and you know it. We would have gotten here," he said, lifting her head gently onto his shoulder, "a lot sooner, if I'd have been more of a bully."

"You know me, Castle. Bullying wouldn't have worked. I'd have walked away. I needed to feel like it was my idea, even if it really wasn't. Push me and I run in the other direction."

"Is that a threat," he asked, playfully toying with her curls.

"No…no threats. Just a friendly piece of advice."

"Because it sounded kind of like a threat," he said, playing her words back in his head.

"Castle, go to sleep," whispered Kate, kissing him lightly on the lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They slept until nine. Kate woke first, needing to go to the bathroom. She got out of bed and went to the en suite, taking care of business and then washing her hands. She threw water on her face and looked at her tired reflection in the mirror. A dark bruise had appeared at her temple overnight, where Carlos Fuentes had caught her on the side of the head with his fist and a ring of purple shaded the bottom edge of her eye socket. It looked like her make-up had smudged, though Lanie had helped her to remove it the night before. She heard Castle yawn loudly through the bathroom door and smiled to herself. Usually she'd had sex with a guy before he saw her with no make-up on. Why did everything with Castle happen the wrong way round? Or maybe this was the right way, for a change, she mused, leaving the bathroom.

"We slept late again. It's after nine," she chided, pulling back the drapes with her good arm, letting sunlight flood into the bedroom.

Castle lay back in bed, blinking, feeling himself growing aroused as he enjoyed the view he was getting of Kate's long legs and the little glimpse of her underwear that appeared, as his tee shirt did the honors and rode up over her ass, as she stretched to open the drapes.

"Castle, did you hear me?" she asked, whirling back round to look at him. "You said an hour. We've had nearly two."

"Then obviously we needed it," he said, trying to cleanse his head of the erotic thoughts her state of undress was causing so he could get out of bed. "Come here. Let me look at your face," he asked, holding out a hand to her as he caught sight of the bruises.

"It's nothing. Just some bruising. I'm fine, honestly," said Kate, but doing as he asked and going to sit by him on the bed to let him inspect her face.

"That's _not_ nothing. We should get some ice on it," he said, wincing as Kate pulled away from his gentle, exploratory touch of her bruised temple.

"I'd just rather shower, get freshened up. But with this thing," she said, indicating her bandaged arm, "I'm kind of unsure how."

"Let me run you a bath downstairs. You can use my tub and then your arm can stay dry. Sound good? I promise to leave you alone in there," he added as an afterthought.

"Okay," said Kate, skeptically, but secretly hoping that he wouldn't leave her completely alone.

He hopped out of bed and picked up his tuxedo pants from the chair, pulling them back on. "Mother," he said, to Kate's puzzled expression.

"I think that horse has already bolted, Castle," said Kate, coming over to stand in front of him, running her fingers lightly over his naked chest, tracing her name on his skin as he watched her intently, wondering if she was teasing him because she was hurt and they couldn't go anywhere with this right now. But her eyes said otherwise. Her eyes said, _I want this as much as you do,_ and he ached for her.

Grabbing hold of her finger to stop the sweet, sweet torture she was inflicting on him, he held it firmly against his chest. "Bath, Detective."

"Spoil sport," said Kate, pulling her hand away to go and fetch some clean clothes and underwear from the dresser.

"Here, let me," said Castle, taking the small bundle from her to carry down the stairs.

Kate followed Castle through the office into his bedroom, where he dropped her clothes on top of the comforter, before heading into the bathroom to turn on the water.

"Bubbles or no bubbles?" he called out to Kate through the open door, as she sat down on the end of his bed, bouncing slightly to test the firmness of his mattress.

"Bubbles, Detective?" he asked again, popping his head out of the door unexpectedly, catching her bed testing antics in the act.

Kate had the good grace to blush as he watched her with amusement, pinning her there with his eyes, like a butterfly on a piece of board. "Since you're injured, I'm going to pretend that I don't know what you're doing, Kate," he said, generously. "But there will come a time, I warn you now, when that kind of behavior will only lead to one conclusion," he warned, turning to go back and check on the bath.

"Bubbles, please," said Kate, wandering into the bathroom to join him, feeling like a kid caught with her fingers in the cookie jar.

"Okay, bubbles it is then. Vanilla or Crème Brûlée?" he asked, holding up two expensive looking jars of bubble bath.

"Are we talking deserts here or bubble bath, Castle?" asked Kate, frowning at the two bottles. "I never had you figured for a bubbles kind of guy…but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I suppose, since…" she trailed off as she caught sight of him watching her.

"Since what?" he prompted, still holding the jars aloft.

"Well, since you're kind of a metrosexual and…" she smirked, seeing his hurt expression.

"And…?" he prompted her again, wanting to see where she was going with this.

"And you live with two women. So it's not surprising you're in touch with your feminine side…a little," she stopped speaking as he put the two jars down on the counter and moved closer to her.

He slipped his hands around her hips, stretching the fabric of his tee shirt across her stomach and breasts as he did so, pulling her up against him, his eyes boring into hers. "Let me tell you something about my feminine side, Kate," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin, firing electrical jolts down her neck and spine. "My feminine side knows how to take care of you, helps look after you, but it will _never_…I repeat, _never_, get in the way of my masculine side when the time comes," he whispered, his voice low and seductive, as he pulled her roughly against him, letting her feel his arousal through his tuxedo pants.

Heat pooled in Kate's belly at the roughness of his touch and her heart rate shot up. She could feel sweat beading her top lip as her hands instinctively reached for his, grasping them tighter around her, making her flinch as pain shot through her now forgotten, injured arm. He slid his hands down to cup the twin orbs of her ass, squeezing her buttocks hard as he rocked himself against her just once.

They were both breathing a little raggedly now, hovering on the verge of something, neither one willing to back down, but unsure where to go with it either. Kate pulled away first, catching sight of the overfilling tub.

"Castle, the water," she said, nudging him round to look at the thundering faucet, brushing herself against him once more as she did so, causing a little groan of pleasure to escape his lips.

"I'll…just let me fix this…eh, give me a moment," he said, turning away from her until he could get himself back under control. "There's a robe on the back of my bedroom door. You can use that," he choked out, as Kate left the bathroom rubbing her arm, trying to calm herself down.

"Vanilla's good, by the way," she called out over her shoulder, as she fetched the robe and began to undress.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate gave it a couple of minutes, then sauntered back into the bathroom in her bare feet, with Castle's navy, terrycloth robe snuggled around her.

"I'm sorry about before, Kate," he said, looking anywhere but at her face, as he dried his hands on a guest towel.

"Hey, you have _nothing_ to apologize for," said Kate, wrapping him in a hug and standing on tiptoe to plant a kiss on his neck.

"Yes. Yes, I do. You're injured and I was disrespectful and I shouldn't have allowed myself to…"

"Shhhh," she counseled him. "We're both adults. No one is taking advantage of anyone…yet," she laughed. "I love that you want me, Castle, and I want you too," she said, her voice serious and quiet, feeling him relax a little into her arms. "We'll get there. Soon, I promise," she said, kissing him on the cheek and then padding over to check the water temperature.

"I'll leave you to it. Towels are over there. Soap and flannel are beside the tub. Have fun," he said, leaving her with little wave over his shoulder, as he closed the bathroom door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle ran back upstairs to the guest room to take a quick shower himself. He started the water off cold and stinging, trying to clear away the lustful thoughts that had been haunting him all morning, to quiet the heat in his blood. Worried Kate might slip and fall getting out of the steaming hot tub, he hurried through his own morning routine and was toweling off when he heard the buzzer.

Wrapping the large bath towel around his hips he sprinted downstairs to answer the door, only to find Lanie standing on the threshold, her eyes bugging out at the sight of him.

Drips ran down his legs, hitting the floor in a spatter pattern worthy of a high velocity gunshot. The irony of the M.E. standing in front of him as this unfolded wasn't lost on Castle. What was lost, temporarily, were his manners.

"Castle," said Lanie, jolting him back to the present, "you gonna make me stand here all day? You'll catch a chill dressed like that," she added, gesturing towards his towel.

"Sorry, Lanie. Please…come in," he said, backing away from her and then turning to close the door.

They stood awkwardly at the entrance to the loft, until Castle gestured towards the lounge area and Lanie headed over to the sofa.

Just at that moment, Kate appeared at the door to Castle's office, wrapped once again in his robe, her feet leaving damp track marks on the wooden floor. She pulled up short at the sight of Lanie. Lanie and Castle…wearing only a towel!

"This isn't how it looks," said Castle, trying to recover the situation.

"Mmm hmm," drawled Lanie, deeply amused at the scene she'd stumbled into, as she looked from one guilty face to the other. "Sure it isn't."

"I'm going to go in there and get dressed," said Castle, pointing to his bedroom, realizing immediately that both his clothes and Kate's were currently in there, making them look even more guilty. Though why they should feel guilty, he wasn't quite sure.

"I heard the door. I wasn't sure Castle would hear it from way upstairs," said Kate, lamely over excusing her dripping wet appearance, as Lanie continued to study her.

"So I guess it's safe to say that you're feeling a little better, honey?" asked the M.E., her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Lanie! Castle's right. This isn't what it looks like, so get your mind out of the gutter. I was taking a bath in his tub to keep my dressing dry. He was upstairs…on his own, taking a shower. Okay? _On his own_, Lanie," she repeated for emphasis.

"My boy looked that hot in a towel, ain't no way I'd be letting him shower alone for a second," drawled Lanie, enjoying making Kate blush.

"Well that's you and besides, I thought physical exertion was off the menu…if you have a _concussion_," said Kate, emphasizing the last word for Lanie's benefit.

Castle came back into the room, dressed in a pair of navy sweats and a red tee shirt, with _Amish Gone Wild_ written on the front and a picture of a hand flicking a light switch. The effect was comically endearing and Kate sniggered, the tension of the earlier situation threatening to bubble over into a fit of giggles. She jumped up a little too quickly but managed to catch herself on the back of the sofa, as Castle rushed over to steady her.

"The heat…of the steam, in there," said Kate, laughter rising in her throat again as Castle stared at her. "I'll just…" she said, nodding her head towards his bedroom before quickly disappearing, tears blinding her, her cheeks burning.

"So how's she doin'?" asked Lanie, eyeing Castle suspiciously.

"She's…uh," muttered Castle, looking back at her and frowning. "I think she seems okay," he managed finally. "None of the symptoms you mentioned last night seem to be troubling her. We got four hours sleep before the boys got here this morning and then another couple after that. Hence the late start," he explained, checking the clock. "Can I get you some coffee, Lanie? Where are my manners, this morning," he mumbled, rising to go to the kitchen.

When he came back through carrying a coffee pot and three mugs, Kate was settled on the sofa beside Lanie, wearing her own navy sweats and her NYPD hoodie. Her feet were bare and Castle swallowed hard at the sight of her red painted toenails.

"Lanie got the tox screen back on our last victim, Danny Minori. Lab found traces of Ketamine in his blood," said Kate, eyes dancing as she addressed Castle.

"Isn't that…horse tranquillizer?" asked Castle.

"Vet's do use it and so do doctors, particularly in the field. But it's also a popular recreational drug, sometimes cut with ephedrine or Ecstasy," said Lanie.

"So, does that change cause of death or was he just dabbling in a bit of recreational enlightenment when someone grabbed him off the street and slit his throat?" asked Castle.

"The guy had 4mg/L in his bloodstream when he died. Enough to prove fatal on it's own, even without the incised wound to his throat. Certainly enough to disable him. Ketamine is mainly used in anesthesia, so the dose he had would have knocked him unconscious without a doubt."

"And all of our previous victims were tested for the same drugs?" asked Kate, taking a sip of hot coffee and then setting her mug back down on the table.

"Yes, he was the only one to register a positive result for Ketamine," confirmed Lanie. "I'll go over the body for a puncture wound when I get into the morgue tomorrow."

Kate looked at Castle, chewing her bottom lip as she thought things through. "So this sets him apart even further from our other vics. He was an ex-con with a list of priors, he's from the projects, he was drugged and then his throat was slit. Hmmm. Just doesn't add up," said Kate, leaning back against the sofa.

"I'm sorry to add to your puzzle, instead of solving it," said Lanie. "How's the arm feeling? No burning or itching?"

"The stitches are a little tight if I move it the wrong way or stretch it too much, but overall, it could have been worse. My head hurts a bit and I feel like I could sleep for a week," said Kate, forgetting Castle was sitting on the arm of the sofa listening in, until he jumped up and went upstairs.

"What's with him?" asked Lanie, her eyes following Castle's retreating back.

"Oh, probably nothing," said Kate. "He likes to look after me," she added sheepishly, "and I didn't let on that my head was hurting until now, so…" she trailed off, as Castle's footsteps thundered back down the stairs towards them.

"Tylenol for you, Miss," he said, handing her the pills a little breathlessly, "and next time, you tell me when your head it sore, Kate. Okay?"

Lanie sniggered and Kate fought down a giggle, pulling her face straight and swallowing the pills as instructed.

"Well, I can see you are in very good hands here," said Lanie, still smiling as she rose from the sofa, heading towards the door. "I'll call you tomorrow. Be good you two," she admonished them, winking suggestively, before Castle opened the door for her and she left the loft.

"Well, that couldn't have been more awkward if we'd tried," said Kate, a smile still playing at her lips.

"You're not kidding. We might as well have been dancing round the room naked with the front door lying wide open. She won't say anything, will she?" asked Castle, shooting a worried look at Kate.

"Nah, don't think so. Unless Javier decides to withhold sex. Then she'll sing like a canary. But I don't think Javi and his chica have our self-restraint," said Kate, pulling Castle down onto the sofa beside her and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Never thought I'd wish I was more like Esposito," said Castle, groaning.

"Hey," said Kate, punching him on the arm. "We talked about this. You agreed. What happened to the _I'll wait as long as it takes, Kate_?" she asked, knowing she was being unfair to him. This situation was testing her resolve, so it must be driving him crazy too.

"Maybe I lied," he said, nudging her with his shoulder. "We weren't living together when I said that stuff and you're way hotter in the flesh than you were sitting behind a desk churning out paperwork. But I'll deal with it," he said, smiling fondly at her. "The cold shower thing worked well this morning, so thank you for that suggestion."

"About the living together thing, Castle," she started, not sure how to broach the subject. "I was supposed to be here so we could still work the case, while I helped you with Alexis. Since she's not here at the moment and I'm laid up with this," said Kate holding up her injured arm, "there's really no need for me to still be here."

Castle felt a chill run through his veins and he held up a hand to stop her going any further. "I don't like where you're going with this, Kate. Alexis is still sick and she's due back home any day," he said, feeling a little frantic. "You can't look after yourself with only one operational arm and besides," he said, softening his tone, "who would send you to sleep if I wasn't there?"

Kate watched him as he laid out his arguments, her heart clenching as she saw the flicker of desperation in his eyes. "I'll concede the argument for now," she said, after a moment's hesitation. "Pretty soon this loft is going to start looking like an episode of Grey's Anatomy. But you know I will have to go home sometime, Castle. This crazy little interlude can't last forever," she said, hating the look of disappointment that appeared on his face.

"I really should get ready to go and see Alexis," he said, getting up from the sofa and choosing to ignore her question. "Will you be okay until I get back?"

Kate nodded, shooing him off to the bedroom to change, but she was troubled by his avoidance tactics. He was clearly in denial about their relationship and their living arrangements and though Kate didn't want to push, she knew they couldn't let these things go unsaid forever.

He brought the New York Times Sunday Edition in from the hallway for her before he left, checking Kate had everything she needed within easy reach.

"If you need anything, you call me. Okay?" he said, unsure whether he should be leaving her alone so soon.

"Castle, I'll be fine. Now scoot. Give Lex my love and don't scare her with any stories about last night. She doesn't need to know about that note or my injury, at least until she comes home and we can't hide it from her anymore."

"You're so thoughtful. I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

"Me too. Bring me back ice cream?" she called after him.

"Done. Now you get some rest."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate started with the main news section of the New York Times, spreading the broadsheet over the floor, studying the Metro section as she lounged on the sofa. Then she moved onto the Magazine, idly flicking page after page, her mind a little preoccupied. She settled enough to read the Review of Books, before discarding the sports pages after she skimmed the baseball results, beginning to feel a little restless. She padded through to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, enjoying having the freedom to roam the loft and look after herself, without a Castle or Rogers jumping in to do it for her first.

She was rummaging in the refrigerator, selecting fillings for a sandwich when she heard a key turn in the lock and her heart sank. Castle hadn't been gone long enough to be home already, so that left only one other suspect…Martha.

"Kate, darling. What are you doing out of bed?" asked Martha, throwing her hands up in horror as soon as she caught sight of her from across the floor.

"Martha, I'm fine. Honestly. Rick's gone to visit Alexis. I was just about to make a sandwich. Can I get you something?" she asked, hoping Castle's mother would politely decline.

"You just sit down, my dear. Let me make you some lunch. Good god, look at your poor arm," she said, taking Kate by the shoulder and steering her towards one of the bar stools at the counter.

Kate sighed quietly, but did as she was told. Not wanting to offend Castle's mother while they were living together under the same roof.

Martha took the bread and turkey breast Kate had laid out on the counter and added cherry tomatoes, mozzarella and pesto. Kate watched her work with amusement, realizing this must be where Castle got his culinary curiosity from.

They settled in at the counter to eat and Martha led the conversation.

"Richard called me on his way to visit Alexis. I think he's worried about you, Kate," she said, patting her on the arm.

"Worried?" asked Kate, trying to keep her voice even, but not really sure she wanted to hear the rest of this conversation.

"Yes, his imagination can be a curse, as well as a blessing, I'm afraid. He has a tendency to see the blackness in situations sometimes and want to fix them without giving them time to heal by themselves," she said, cryptically.

"And he's worried about something now?" asked Kate, fishing for more of a lead, trying to see exactly what Martha was angling towards.

"He had a scare last night, when you were injured and taken off to hospital without him. I don't think I've ever seen him looking more helpless. I know he loves you deeply, Kate, and with all you two have been through, I think he's worried you might just slip away," said Martha, smiling weakly, but honestly at Kate.

"Martha I only injured my arm, took a knock to the head. I'm not at death's door and Rick knows that," said Kate, puzzled.

"I think he's looking at the bigger picture, my dear. He might come across as the happy-go-lucky, live for the moment, man-child that he tries to pretend he is, Kate. But Richard is a worrier, always had been. That imagination of his has gotten him into all sorts of trouble down the years. I think right now he's worried that as soon as you are fit, you might slip back into your job, your life, your own home, and that this special interlude you've been sharing might just disappear. That's all," said Martha, looking at Kate's face, trying to read the emotions flitting past her eyes.

"I don't know what to say to that, Martha. But…eh, thank you for the heads up, I think," said Kate, worry creasing her brow, as she got up to help clear away their lunch dishes, working away in silence.

Part of her was furious at Castle for talking to his mother about this stuff behind her back instead of sharing it with her. Part of her was humiliated by the gentle shoving she'd just been subjected to at the hands of Martha. She really liked Castle's mother and respected her for the job she had done in raising Richard on her own, but she didn't want the woman interfering in her life. She was beginning to feel cornered at the loft and a craving for her own company and her own space was starting to worm its way to the surface. Years spent living alone hadn't prepared her for the claustrophobia that was a key feature of the Castle-Rogers household.

Kate told Martha she needed to take a nap, heading upstairs to the guest room to escape from any more heart-to-heart discussions. She sank down on the bed, pulling a mohair throw over her, as she lay down on her good side, facing the door. Her mind was spinning. She knew that Castle had deliberately avoided discussing her return to her own apartment with her this afternoon. She understood that their relationship was new and intense. He was like a drug she couldn't get enough of and she knew he felt the same. But her natural instinct to run, clear a space for herself, hold the world at bay, was kicking in and she knew she would have to fight it for both their sakes.

Eventually a heavy tiredness overcame her worrying and she drifted off into a dream filled sleep. In her dream, Castle was on one side of a glass door and she was trapped on the other side. They could see each other, but they were stuck inside a soundless vacuum. The door was locked and had no handles and Kate looked on with helpless horror as the room Castle was in began to fill with sand, like the emptying out of an hourglass, though the sand seeped in through the floor. He began banging on the glass partition as the sand rose above his knees to cover his thighs, then his waist. Kate was screaming frantically, but soundlessly, pounding on the glass until she thought her lungs would burst, as the sand rose up to shoulder level, threatening his windpipe.

She gulped air, fighting her way to the surface, as if she was suffocating, coming to sit bolt upright in bed, as the door swung open and she looked over to see Castle silhouetted against the hall light.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he asked, hurrying to her side and dropping to his knees on the floor beside the bed. "You cried out in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, his face full of love and concern for her.

Kate nodded, not trusting her voice to form words right at that moment.

"Was it last night? Being stabbed," he asked, looking for a way to help her.

"No," she shook her head. "It was you, suffocating in sand, and I couldn't get to you," she said, her voice small, hands grasping at the blanket to stop her fingers from trembling.

"But I'm right here, Kate. See. No sand. Come here," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her.

Castle leaned back against the headboard and pulled Kate gently back against his chest to lean on him. He kissed her hair, and wrapped his arms around her slender body, rocking her gently to soothe her.

"I have good news," he said, leaning close to her ear, hoping to distract her. "Alexis is coming home on Monday. You should have seen her face. Kate, she was so excited," he said, his smile evident in his voice and the shape of his lips as they came down to make friends with her neck.

"That's wonderful news," said Kate, genuinely pleased for them both. "I should help Martha make up her room tonight," said Kate, her mind rushing ahead.

"No, I'll do that. You need to rest. How was your arm this afternoon? Mother said you came up for a nap after lunch."

Kate choked down the rising panic that came from the loss of privacy she was used to. She knew she was being unfair, but at times she felt like she was under surveillance at the loft. "What time is it now?" she asked, deciding to ignore his question.

"It's just gone six. What do you want for dinner? I was thinking maybe Thai, from that trendy place over on Prince. Eh…Peep?"

"Yeah, I know Peep," said Kate, smiling as she remembered having lunch there with Lanie one day.

"Why the smile all of a sudden?" asked Castle, playfully tweaking her ribs.

"I was just remembering the first time I ever ate there."

"Old flame?" asked Castle, his voice betraying the stab of jealousy he felt at the thought of her with anyone else.

"No," Kate laughed, pulling his arms tighter around her, "Lanie. I was with Lanie, you idiot. Do you know why it's called Peep?"

"No, I never did figure that out. Why, do you?"

"I didn't…until I visited the restroom. They're behind these mirrored doors and it looks like you're going to be completely left in the dark inside. But as soon as you slide the lock, a dim light comes on and suddenly you can see everything that's going on in the restaurant through a one-way mirror. No one can see in, but you feel totally exposed. I've never used the bathroom so fast. I guess it's like standing outside the interrogation room at the precinct, while everyone else was gathered inside and then pulling your pants down. You'd love it," she said, nudging him with her good elbow.

"Got me down as a bit of an exhibitionist, Kate?"

"Well, after today's towel wearing performance, I know Lanie has," she laughed.

"Mmmm, you feel good," he said, nuzzling her neck as he let his fingers run up and down her ribs. "Do you think you're ready to come downstairs? We can't hide out in here forever. Well, we could, but they'd find a pile of dusty bones eventually," he said, swinging them both round to face the door, then standing up with Kate still in his arms.

Kate turned round to face him, wrapping her good arm around his neck and leaning her bruised face against his chest. "Rick we need to talk later about what comes next, about me going back to my apartment. I know you don't want to think about that right now, but we have to address it before it becomes an issue," she said, listening to his fast, but even, heartbeat drumming against her ear.

"Kate," he said, letting out a puff of breath against the top of her head, ruffling her hair. "Do we have to? Alexis is coming home tomorrow. That's really good news. Can't we just leave things as they are for a few days? Let her settle back in?"

"Alexis is part of the reason we need to talk about this. I'm in her home, living here like I'm filling her shoes already, sleeping next to her dad down the hall. Just over a week ago we were partners. We worked together, shared the occasional meal, not much more than that and now…"

"Shhhh," said Castle, silencing her with a finger to her lips. "We were _never_ just what you described, Kate. Never. For three years I have shadowed your every move…when you'd let me. I was a cocky jerk at the beginning, but you had me hooked from day one. Not the beauty, the wit, the intelligence…it was the humanity that struck me first, your natural instinct for dealing with the victims, knowing just how much to say and what to leave out. Your concern for them is as genuine as it would be if they were a member of your own family. I fell for the complex package that is Katherine Beckett. That didn't happen last week, Kate. I don't believe that's true for you either. We've been together in my head for a lot longer than you think, and Alexis isn't a silly, teenage girl. She understands what we are to each other better than we do most of the time and can I remind you that Alexis is the one who invited you to stay here in the first place?"

"We still have to discuss this. I got a lecture from your mother this afternoon. You need to talk to _me_ about these things, Castle. If you're scared or confused, please, talk to me," she said, gently, burying her head back into her chest, as he stroked her back.

"Okay, but first we eat."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate ordered Pad Thai with chicken and prawns, while Castle chose the squid ink black noodles with chicken, the child in him relishing the thought of food that had been dyed black on purpose. Martha ordered half a duck braised in Pinot Noir, and Castle made a sarcastic comment about even her food being liquored up before 7pm.

They ate at the dining room table, politely sharing elements of their day, along with a good bottle of Riesling. Kate was quieter than usual, not having much to contribute by way of news, since she'd been trapped indoors all day. Castle helped himself to a good portion of Kate's food and Martha rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Is there anything that poor girl has that you haven't set your sights on, Richard?" she chastised him, as Kate's eyes grew huge at Martha's unfortunate use of words and Castle choked on a peanut he managed to inhale the wrong way.

They settled in the living room after dinner to watch a movie. Martha chose Annie Hall and Castle fidgeted beside Kate on the sofa, getting up to top up their wine, bringing out bowls of ice cream and then finally giving in to temptation and pulling her into his lap for the remainder of the film.

When Woody Allen's character, Alvy Singer, uttered the words, "A relationship, I think, is like a shark. It has to constantly move forward or it dies. And I think what we got on our hands is a dead shark," Kate felt Castle's hands twitch against her stomach and she wished she could see his face.

This wasn't just about sex, she was sure. He wasn't that shallow. This seemed more about commitment and permanency. His idea of forever, needing to know that she wasn't going anywhere. That they would keep moving forward, towards a shared future.

She captured his fingers in hers and stilled their movement, allowing him to feel the even motion of her breathing, as her stomach rose and fell, forcing him to see that she was sitting right there, holding onto him in front of his mother, not running screaming from the room like she would have done just days ago. They weren't a dead shark and he needed to see that for himself. Kate hoped he understood.

**A/N: This was another difficult chapter to write because of the angst that's creeping in. It was a bit of a transitional chapter story wise, but I hope you still enjoyed it. It felt a little claustrophobic to me, mirroring Kate's day trapped in the loft, I guess. **

**I'm not going to beg for reviews anymore, since begging clearly doesn't work. ;) Constructive comments are much appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter sees Kate spending a second day recovering at the loft. Alexis is due home from hospital and Ryan and Esposito are coming over to work on the case with Kate.**

**The claustrophobia of the last chapter seemed to strike a note with some of you. Thank you for your observations and encouraging comments.**

**Warning: This might be the longest chapter yet. Get the coffee on and break out the Milanos!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 23**

Kate tried awkwardly to fold back the comforter with her one good arm.

"Kate, leave that to me. You'll hurt yourself," said Castle, walking into the room and catching her, as she huffed and gave in.

"I hate this," she said, plopping down on the bed and falling back against the pillows.

"I know, honey. But you're only one day in. It'll take time to heal. You're just going to have to be patient, I'm afraid."

"Castle, stop sounding so grown up and reasonable. You are the least patient person I know. So you can't dispense advice you wouldn't take yourself. It's against the rules," said Kate, testily, lying back and examining the ceiling.

"You gonna get changed, sweetness, or do you need me to help you?" asked Castle, toying with her and pushing his luck if her mood was anything to go by.

Kate got up off the bed to stand. "I can pull my hoodie over my head if you can pass me that tank top and those shorts. Might need some help with these pants though, they're kinda tight," said Kate, deciding to take what pleasure she could from this frustrating situation.

"As in skin tight?" asked Castle, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. You up for that, Rick?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something."

They stood grinning at one another, enjoying their playful exchange. The wine had eased the tension Kate had been feeling since her chat with Martha and she stood with one hand on her hip, challenging Castle to approach her.

"You look dangerous when you're tired and cranky," he said, coming round to her side of the bed and hooking his fingers into the waist of her yoga pants.

"You're right to be afraid, so watch where you put your hands, Castle. I must remember to channel this moment when I see the boys tomorrow. Sitting in front of them this morning eating granola, dressed in one of your tee shirts while you fussed over me with that blanket wasn't my finest hour. I have some image rebuilding to do," she said, as Castle abruptly stopped shimmying her pants down her legs, his head level with her thighs.

"Did you just say tomorrow?" he asked, his voice higher pitched than normal as it took on a disbelieving tone.

Kate's hand was resting on the top of his head to steady her and had anyone walked in on them at that moment, they would have been quite bemused by their unusual role reversal positioning. Castle, kneeling on the floor in front of Kate, while she appeared to control his head as it hovered near her crotch.

"Castle, hurry up. I can't stand on one leg forever. Just pull them off, will you?" said Kate, getting frustrated.

"But you did say tomorrow, right? I mean that's what I thought I heard you say?"

"Yes, Castle. Tomorrow. It's the day that comes after today. What's your problem?"

He stood up, holding her pants until she snatched them from him and made a vain attempt to fold them single handedly. She felt exposed, standing in front of him in nothing more than her underwear and a hoodie. So she pulled on the shorts before turning her back on him and stripping off her top as she stood facing the window.

"Castle…tank top…now," she ordered, holding out her hand.

He slowly backed towards the dresser, his eyes never leaving her smooth, naked back, as he took his own sweet time finding her top. Then he sauntered over to her and, ignoring her outstretched arm, lifted the tank top carefully over her head and slid it down over her torso, taking care not to bump her injured arm.

"What was that?" asked Kate, turning back to face him, as she freed her hair from the back of her top.

"That was _me_…helping. So, tell me more about this tomorrow. You're not seriously thinking of going into work?"

"Of course I'm going back to work," she said, climbing under the sheets and thumping her pillow.

"But you've got a concussion, Kate."

"_Mild_ concussion. You keep forgetting that part. Anyone would think you were the one who'd taken a bang to the head," she said, getting exasperated.

"Mild or not, it just happened and your arm…you can't work with that."

"I have functioning eyes, ears and a mouth, Castle. I will have difficulty writing, maybe typing and I clearly can't handle a gun, but other than that…"

"Kate," he silenced her. "I just helped you take off your pants," he pointed out. "You're going to have to take a little more time. Montgomery will only send you home when he sees you like this. I know it's frustrating but if you hurt yourself more, you'll take even longer to heal in the long run."

"But I can't just sit here doing nothing, Castle. That guy is out there and what if he _is_ watching me? I can't lie around your loft like a sitting duck, bringing who knows what kind of trouble down on you and Martha. Jeez, Alexis comes out of the hospital tomorrow. Welcome home sweetie, oh and watch out for the serial killer casing the lobby, won't you?" she spat out, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Kate, I understand you're frustrated. You feel caged in here and out of control. But this isn't like you, to be so defeatist. Why don't I get the boys to come over in the afternoon, huh? You take the morning off," he said, lying down next to her and stroking her arm, "and they can bring the files over after lunch. I can fetch Alexis while you work, if that helps and then we can all have dinner together when you're done."

"Ugh, why are you being so nice to me?" Kate whined. "I don't deserve you."

"Well, there _is_ that," he conceded, and Kate flicked him on the arm. "I'm just trying to help you, Kate. To make you feel better. Going into the precinct tomorrow would be a mistake. Take one more day. Work from home. You'll feel heaps better, I guarantee. We can sleep as long as we need and you can be home when Alexis gets back. Everyone's a winner. What do you say?" he asked, his eyes just a little too eager.

"I'll think about it. But I'm not making any promises," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. "This feels like a ruse just to keep me here."

"Now you're just being silly," he said, not entirely sure she didn't have a point. "Now, can we talk about something else?"

"Tell me about Alexis?" she asked, after a few moments silence. "What did the doctor say?"

"Well, he asked where my gorgeous, sexy, hard working girlfriend was," teased Castle, leaning down to kiss Kate firmly on the mouth.

"Castle!" squeaked Kate, as he slid his hand beneath the sheet to squeeze her hip. "He did not. What did he really say?"

"Who? The doctor?" he said, grinning at her. "He said they did another stain thingummy and it came up clear this time. The infection has gone and there's no sign of any organ damage. We were very lucky. All thanks to you," he said, his face suddenly serious as he hovered over her, eyes turning a dark navy blue, as desire and gratitude battled it out for supremacy. He leaned down to kiss her again, breathing the same air, as he brushed her lips over hers with the lightest stroke, like a whisper, her mouth opening to his touch as her eyes fluttered closed.

Castle's mouth lingered over Kate's, before need overcame caring and his tongue pushed its way inside, meeting hers and circling slowly, full and sweet. They lost themselves in one another, falling out with time, taking it slowly, breathing steadily, as their mouths became a conduit for their emotions. Castle's hand slid up from Kate's right hip, fingers skipping across her ribs, his thumb stroking the underside of her breast, as she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her good arm around his neck to pull him down onto her.

Castle's heart rate kick up, racing from naked desire and the exciting realization that these were Kate Beckett's fingers running through his hair, drawing him to her. She filled him with awe on a daily basis, but this…he didn't have words for this. The kiss was wet and insistent and so full of wanting. Kate squirmed beneath him and he pulled away to look at her face. Her eyes flew open the second their mouths disengaged.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, smoky eyes scanning his face for an explanation.

Castle studied her. The strong lines of her face, the hidden vulnerability she rarely let him see, the warm hazel glow of her eyes as they crinkled when she smiled at him lately. He loved this woman more than anything. He was so sure of that now.

"Because you're injured Kate and I love you too much to hurt you. We have a lifetime ahead of us for this. Let's just take it easy for now. Huh?" he said as his hand cupped her cheek and he gently swiped his thumb across her swollen, damp lips.

Kate groaned and let her head fall back against the pillow. "Why'd you have to go all Captain Sensible on me all of a sudden? I want Richard Castle, playboy extraordinaire. What have you done with him?" she huffed.

"Kate, he was never real. At least, not totally. He only existed on Page 6 and when he came anywhere close to becoming a reality…he was utterly miserable. Besides you would have hated _that_ me," he said truthfully, tracing the outline of her bruise with his fingertip.

"I don't think I could hate any version of you. Not anymore," she said, her cheeks burning at the honest confession.

"We've come a long way in a short time, you and me. You don't know how good it is to hear you say that. You make me want to be the best man that I can possibly be for you, Kate. The best version of myself."

"Well, you're changing me in ways I never thought possible. You and your crazy mother and beautiful Alexis. I'm really lucky to have you. Don't think I don't know that," she whispered, laying her head against his chest as a tear slipped traitorously from the corner of her eye.

"You want to try and get some sleep? It's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

Kate was silent for a few moments, her breathing slow and even in the darkness of the bedroom. Then she took a breath. "Do you believe that whoever drugged Danny Minola also strangled Livia Caliente, Edward Mason, Roger Isles and Emily Garrett?"

"Kate. Sleep," groaned Castle. "We can do this tomorrow. You let this stuff into your head right now and you'll never drift off," he chided her.

"Sorry. It's just…it's bugging me, that's all. The break in pattern, a change of M.O., the new victim profile."

"Kate, you're not listening to me. You need to stop, honey. The facts will still be there in the morning. You'll tackle this puzzle a lot better if you're rested. Now turn on your side," he instructed, sliding in behind her.

Castle wrapped his arm carefully around Kate's body, resting his open palm flat against her stomach, as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Heat radiated off them and he felt his body hum at her nearness, as if a live current was passing through his veins. Kate relaxed a little and then he felt her go limp, her breathing deepening, slowing down to a steady, peaceful rhythm as she finally drifted off to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They slept until 8am, waking in the same position they'd fallen asleep in, not having moved at all during the night.

Kate found Castle's hand, still pressed flat to her stomach and she traced random patterns against it with her fingertips, pushing her back against his body until he moaned and yawned, coming around slowly.

"What time is it?" asked Kate, unable to judge in the darkness of the bedroom.

"What, am I a magician now?" mumbled Castle, groggily. "Your guess is as good as mine, Kate."

"I can't reach my phone."

"I'm supposed to take the hint, right? Get up and find mine?"

"See you _are_ a magician, you read my mind, Rick," said Kate, smiling into her pillow as he squeezed her stomach and rolled away from her, looking for his phone.

"Eight. It's just after eight. We did good, despite your attempts to solve the case just as we were trying to drift off. How'd you sleep?" he asked, stretching and then rolling back towards her.

"Mmmm. Like a baby. You?"

"Same. Best sleep ever, I think. We didn't even move in the night."

"What's to move for? I was totally comfortable," said Kate, swiveling round to face him. "We should get up now, though. I'd better call the guys to see if they're happy to come over later and you need to get ready to collect Lex," she reminded him.

"Slave driver," he moaned, running a finger down her collar bone and then trailing it down her chest until it dipped below the line of her top, finding a warm home between her breasts.

"Pretty bold there, Ricky," she teased, clamping her hand over his and trapping his finger against her skin.

"Thought I'd try my luck while you were still half asleep," he confessed, grinning at her. "Less risk of physical injury."

"Well, there'll be physical injury if you don't feed me soon. I'm starving," said Kate, pushing him towards the edge of the bed.

"Hey, I can take a hint. No need for assault and battery," he squealed as she brought her foot up to his stomach, pushing against him until her grabbed hold of her ankle and pulled her towards him.

"Ah, ah…arm," she flinched as her injured arm got caught up in their horseplay and Castle immediately stopped what he was doing to check on her.

"Sorry, Kate. That was dumb. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that," he said, full of contrition.

"Hey, not your fault. I started it. Let's just get up like adults and go and make some breakfast. Think you can manage that?" she teased.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The loft was serenely quiet on this Monday morning, as they padded down to the kitchen. Martha slept on upstairs and Kate and Castle made the most of their alone time, kidding around as they prepared breakfast together.

Kate cracked and whisked the eggs, while Castle washed and sorted blueberries and raspberries for French toast. They jostled one another in front of the stove to gain flipping rights over the cast iron pan, finally settling for a double handed-approach, as Castle stood close behind Kate, his arms encircling her, so they could cook breakfast together.

Castle was liberal with the maple syrup as he served up, piling each portion high with glistening berries. Little white puffs of confectioner's sugar peppered the air, causing Kate a coughing fit as she inhaled the tiny particles. She doubled over, clutching her stomach and laughing, as Castle patted her on the back before drawing her into a warm hug, trailing his mouth down her neck in a flurry of feather light kisses. Kate threw her head back, an arm wrapped around his waist to hold her up, as her injured arm rested on the counter.

"Food…getting cold," she gasped out, as tingles shot up and down her right side from Castle's teasing kisses.

"Me…getting hot," countered Castle, ignoring her pleas, until another familiar voice joined the conversation.

"Oh my, something smells simple divine," cried Martha, sweeping into the kitchen, her silk robe billowing out behind her, making Kate feel distinctly underdressed in her tiny shorts and tank top.

"Morning Martha," she said brightly, swatting Castle on the arm to make him let go of her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, darling. Thank you. And you?"

Kate blushed, "Yes, thank you. We did," she replied, smiling warmly. She was definitely changing, that was for sure.

They ate their breakfast in companionable silence. Kate downed her second cup of coffee and rose to carry her dishes to the sink. "What do you have planned for today, Martha? Anything fun?" she asked.

"I have a lunch date, actually. Chet is taking me to Le Cirque," she said, clearly pleased with herself.

"Ooooo, mother. Don't do anything we wouldn't…" said Castle, trailing off, as Kate shot him a look to silence him. "Don't forget Alexis comes home this afternoon. I thought we could all have dinner together to celebrate, if she's not too tired," he suggested.

"I haven't forgotten, dear. I'll be home by six," she said, winking and flashing them both a suggestive smile, before getting up to leave the room to go and prepare herself for the date.

Kate turned to look at Castle, who was staring after his mother with a distasteful look on his face. "You have my sympathies," she said, kissing him on the cheek and shaking her head at the older woman's antics. "Martha sure knows how to drag out a lunch," said Kate, "and on a Monday too."

"Sunday, Monday…the days of the week are just one big playground to my mother. She's never really been one for convention," he sighed.

"But _we_ are, I'm afraid," said Kate, turning on the water to rinse their plates. "I need to call the guys. You couldn't run me a bath again, could you?" she asked, turning to find Castle trailing a finger through the last dribble of maple syrup on his plate.

"Sure, my pleasure. But, please…leave those plates to me. Give your arm a rest, Kate," he said, taking her hand and drawing her out of the kitchen, towards his office.

"I need to get some clothes, Castle. Could you start filling the tub? I'll be right down," said Kate, heading for the stairs.

She grabbed her softest jeans, a white tee shirt and some underwear, along with her shampoo and conditioner from the bathroom.

Castle was swirling Laura Mercier Crème Brûlée bubbles into the water with a wooden honey dipper when she dropped her clothes on the end of his bed and padded into the bathroom, carrying her hair products.

"It smells like a patisserie in here," said Kate, rubbing his back as he leaned over the tub.

"Uh huh, almost as sweet as you," replied Castle, rising to kiss her on the tip of her nose. "You got everything you need? I'll go upstairs and shower, if you're all set?"

Kate hesitated, her hand on his arm. "I might need your help," she said, cringing a little at having to rely on Castle way more than she was used to.

"Pleased to be of assistance. What can I help you with milady…back need scrubbed?" he asked, teasing her and preparing for her usual retort.

"Eh…no," said Kate, shifting uncomfortably. "I need to wash my hair…can't reach with this," she said, holding up her bandaged arm, smiling shyly. "Could you…?" The question hung in the air.

"Kate, of course," he replied, reading her discomfort at having to ask for his help and dropping his teasing tone immediately.

"Can I…eh, I'll get in and then give you a shout," suggested Kate, pointing needlessly at the bathtub.

"I will be a good boy, don't worry. I promise not to look. I'm not going to take advantage of you…today," he said sincerely, letting the last word slip out with a hint of suggestiveness. He could be good, but he was still a man.

Kate nodded appreciatively as he left the room and she quickly stripped off her night things, dipping a toe in the water to test the temperature. She climbed in, sliding beneath the bubbles, draping her bandaged arm over the side of the tub.

"Okay, Castle. You can come in now," she called out, her voice sounding slightly tight.

He popped his head around the door and then wandered in carrying his robe. "Thought you might want this…for after," he suggested.

"Thanks. Shampoo and conditioner are over there," she said, pointing to the vanity unit.

"Okay, so how're we going to do this?" he asked, uncapping her shampoo bottle and sniffing the liquid.

"I'll duck under to soak my hair, you can shampoo me and then rinse off with the hand shower," she suggested.

Kate slipped below the bubbles, taking care to hold her arm out of the water, soaking her hair, as her knees appeared from beneath the surface, glistening with foam.

Castle tried to focus solely on the job in hand, pouring a small amount of shampoo into his palm before showing it to Kate. He got an approving nod and then rubbed his palms together to spread the liquid, before tentatively applying it to Kate's wet hair. He massaged her scalp, gently spreading the foam through the tangle of wet curls with his fingers as she leaned back towards him, water sloshing up and down the tub with each movement of his hands. The silence in the room was deafening and Kate felt her cheeks growing infuriatingly warm at this new intimacy.

Castle cleared his throat; glad he was kneeling on the floor, so Kate couldn't see the effect this was having on him. Her eyes had slipped shut and a small smile was playing at her lips, as he firmly kneaded her scalp, before spreading the shampoo through to the ends of her long hair. She moaned almost imperceptively when his fingertips came back to touch her scalp and he watched her fingers twitch on the side of the tub.

"I think we're maybe good to rinse," said Castle, his voice soundly too loud in the quiet, echoing space of the bathroom.

"Okay…great," said Kate, water sloshing as she sat up a little, startled from her relaxation. Her bare shoulders appeared from beneath the sea of bubbles, naked and slick with water.

Kate handed Castle the hand shower and he took great care to thoroughly rinse the shampoo from her hair, avoiding her eyes, then squeezed out the majority of the water, before reaching for the bottle of conditioner. As soon as the shampoo hit the surface of the water, the bubbles began to crack and hiss, breaking down at an alarming rate, threatening to expose Kate's naked body under the cloudy water.

"Castle, might want to hurry that up," warned Kate, holding out her hand for the conditioner, as he began slathering the creamy liquid onto her hair.

"Let me grab a comb, I'll brush it through," he said, trying to be kind, but adding to Kate's panic at the disappearing foam.

"Just this once, quicker might be better. Just spread it with your fingers and rinse it off. I'll survive," she said, resting her good hand on her knee in a vague effort to cover her body.

Castle did as she asked, desperate not to make her feel uncomfortable, since they were making so much progress. Just a little over a week ago, the thought of Detective Kate Beckett asking him to shampoo her hair while she lay naked in his tub seemed like an impossibility, so he wasn't about to wreck the moment by overstepping. He rinsed off the conditioner, gently running his fingers through to the ends of her hair, before squeezing the water out again and lightly toweling it off. He wrapped the towel rather expertly around her head to form a turban and tucked the loose end in at the nape of her neck.

"You're pretty good at that, Castle," said Kate, forgetting about her exposed state, as she swiveled round to look at him, rewarding him with one of her dazzling smiles.

"Alexis," he said, shrugging. "She hated tangles. So it was learn how to do it properly or deal with the tears," he explained, making Kate's heart clench at the thought of him having to go through that alone.

He dried his hands on a guest towel, his back to Kate as he turned to leave the room. "If you're all set, I'll go…shower now?" he said, leaning on the edge of the door, his eyes fixed on her face.

"Thank you," said Kate sincerely, clearly meaning more than just the salon services.

"Always," replied Castle, a soft look in his eyes, as he backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate was dressed, her damp hair making little wet patches on her tee shirt, as she curled up on the sofa in Castle's office to make a phone call. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, warming the wooden floor and sending shafts of honey colored light across her face.

Castle walked quickly across the room, a bath towel wrapped around his waist again. He held up a hand in apology as he passed through to his bedroom to find some clothes. Kate followed his naked back, watching his muscles flex across his shoulders as he walked by, buttocks tight under the towel, and she shook her head to clear her mind as the call connected and Esposito answered.

"Yo, Esposito."

"Hey Javi, it's Beckett," said Kate, clearing her throat as lustful thoughts of Castle threatened to overwhelm her.

"Boss, how you doin'?" drawled Esposito.

"I'm…eh, good," said Kate, a little uncertainly. Thinking, if I wasn't injured right now, I'd be tearing a towel off Castle with my teeth and this call would definitely not be happening.

"And…you're calling because…?" asked Esposito, waiting for a clue and shrugging his shoulders at Ryan, who was looking over questioningly at him.

"Sorry. Yes, I was calling to ask if you and Ryan might be able to bring the files over to the loft this afternoon, so we can carry on working. Castle's refusing to let me go into the precinct today," she huffed, making what was really a big admission for her. "So he suggested you might come here instead. Would you mind? Alexis is coming home today and we thought we could all have dinner together…if you're free that is?" she said, a little uncertainly, still getting used to being part of a "we".

"If it gets us out of here, I'm game," said Esposito. "I'm in for dinner too. Ryan?" he asked, receiving a vigorous nod. "Ryan's in too. Come over about one?" he asked.

"Yeah, perfect. Don't forget all the victim files, the autopsy reports…oh, and can you get Danny Minola's parole officer report from my middle desk drawer," asked Kate, as Castle reappeared from his bedroom, sadly wearing clothes this time, and dropped down on the sofa beside her.

Kate ended the call. "The guys will be here at one and they're staying for dinner with Alexis," she said, resting her head against Castle's shoulder as he slid his arm around her, pulling her closer. "I need to call my doctor's office. Make an appointment to get my arm checked over and the dressing changed tomorrow," said Kate, musing out loud.

"Let me know what time and I'll take you," said Castle, gently stroking the fingers of her injured arm. "I'll get things set up next door, give you and the guys more space to spread out and then I'm going to go get a few things for dinner tonight, before I head up to Lennox Hill."

He helped Kate up from the sofa and they went into the living room. Castle moved a couple of chairs around and cleared a pile of art books from the coffee table to make space for them to work, as Kate stood by looking on.

"I don't want to take over your living room, Castle. We could just as easily work in the office. It's not fair to bring Alexis back home after nearly a week and the first thing she sees is a homicide team invading her space," reasoned Kate.

"Hey, this is your home too," said Castle, the generous sentiment slipping out before he could catch it, "and don't worry about Alexis. She loves the boys and besides, after a week cooped up in that hospital room, I'll bet she'll be grateful for the company," he said, reassuring her.

Kate wanted to say something, to counter his assertion that this was her home too, but the words stuck in her throat and she simply turned away. Her heart speeded up, as the mixture of panic and comfort those words brought her mingled uncertainly in her mind. Castle wandered off to the kitchen to make a grocery list for dinner and Kate sank down onto the sofa, flicking absentmindedly through the New York Times without seeing a single word that was printed on the page. She finally gave up and went into the kitchen to find Castle, deciding to let his comment slide for now.

"I'm making tea. You want a cup?" she asked, turning on the faucet to fill the kettle.

"Please. Earl Grey," said Castle, counting on his fingers and then making notes.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate, looking over his shoulder, as he sat at the counter scribbling.

"Grocery list. We'll be six tonight, right? I thought I'd make a tiramisu for dessert. It's Alexis' favorite. I was just counting out ladyfingers," he explained.

"Uh…lady what's?" asked Kate, her brow creasing.

"Fingers. You know, Savoiardi sponge fingers…for the Tiramisu."

"I'll have to take your word for that, Castle. But you're really cute when you come over all cheffy," said Kate, smiling as she turned away to pour the tea.

She sat down quietly beside him as he continued on with the list, pausing now and again to drink his tea. Kate hadn't seen him concentrate this long on anything and she used the time to study his face as he worked away, oblivious to her gaze.

"Right, I think I'm all set. You need anything while I'm gone?"

"No. I'm good," said Kate, rising from her stool to walk him to the door.

He lifted her evening gown, wrapped up in its garment bag, from the hook in the hall. "Dry cleaner, my first stop," he said, indicating the dress.

"Thank you. That's so thoughtful, Castle," said Kate, leaning in to give him a lingering kiss goodbye.

The elevator whirred to life, motor turning, cables jostling and creaking, before the doors slid open and Ryan and Esposito walked out, faces thankfully hidden behind two Banker's Boxes. Kate pulled away from Castle, swiping the back of her hand across her lips and tugging at the hem of her shirt to straighten herself out.

"Guys, great timing," said Castle, clapping them both on the back and winking covertly at Kate. "Go easy on her, she's still recovering," he called, infuriating Kate, as he backed quickly into the elevator, just managing to pull the garment bag between the doors before they slid closed, leaving the three detectives standing outside the entrance to his loft.

Kate felt the weight of intimacy the situation implied about her relationship with Castle. The feeling settled awkwardly on her, as she stood in front of her coworkers. Castle wasn't home, she was in charge…in his home. Did that mean…? She shook her head to release herself from the stasis this thought caused her. When she refocused she found Ryan and Esposito standing staring at her expectantly.

"Sorry guys, please…" she managed to say, ushering them inside and closing the door behind her. "We can spread the files out over here," she said, indicating the coffee table. "Can I get you coffee, tea or something else to drink? Ryan? Esposito?" she asked, feeling slightly out of her comfort zone, playing hostess to the boys, especially in Castle's home.

"Coffee's good, Beckett," said Esposito.

"Me too," replied Ryan, opening up his storage box to unload a pile of manila folders.

Kate headed over to the kitchen to begin brewing a pot of coffee, pulling mugs and plates effortlessly from the cabinets. Ryan watched her work, nudging Esposito. The two detectives observed her familiarity with the writer's kitchen, slyly touching fingers in a Feed the Birds motion.

Kate opened the pull out pantry and lifted out a packet of Sanibel Snickerdoodle cookies, Castle's current favorite, and then she reached for her own choice, the Mint Milanos. She put a selection on a plate and then loaded up a tray to carry over to the coffee table, adding a bowl of Goldfish crackers for good measure.

"Javi, you couldn't give me a hand?" she called, turning to catch the two guys watching her. Ignoring their amused looks, she pointed to the heavy tray, raising her injured arm by way of explanation.

Esposito was by her side in seconds, carrying the tray easily over to their workspace. They settled in around the coffee table, files unloaded into piles, yellow legal pads and victim photographs littering the surface.

"Did you bring the P.O. report on Danny Minola?" asked Kate, flicking through the pile of folders.

"Eh…yep. Here," said Ryan, handing her the hefty file. "Looking for something specific?" he asked, watching Kate thumb through the sheets of paper inside.

"The 5's. He has a few, open or never pursued, for…eh…yeah, here," she said, pulling out two recent and one old DD-5 form, "for attempted sexual assault. The old case hasn't been updated in years and then these two recent ones…both in Brownsville…" Kate said, trailing off to read the detail the investigating detectives had added in the last six months. "He kept getting away with these assaults. Victim I.D.'s him, but then the case fails to go to trial due to a lack of DNA evidence and an uncooperative witness."

"You think maybe he intimidated them?" asked Ryan.

"Looks that way. The I.D.'s were solid. He took part in a line-up for the last one…victim picked him right out. Then she changes her story a week later and Danny get's off."

"I have a crazy hunch our Mr. Minola was a nasty piece of work," said Esposito. "Maybe our killer did the world a favor?"

"Certainly did the women of Brownsville a favor," said Kate, scanning on down the report. "He liked to hunt in his own neighborhood, that's for sure. Maybe he was able to keep mouths shut because he saw these women on a regular basis, lived among them and they were scared to give him up for some reason. The second last report relates to another attempted sexual assault, with false imprisonment as the primary charge on…eh, a Lisa Brown, 19 years old. The detective in charge was a Mark Sobotka, out of the 73rd. Ryan, can you track him down? Find out more about Lisa Brown and why she recanted and anything you can on our Mr. Minola."

"You think he's important to the rest of the case?" asked Esposito, picking up the DD5 forms and studying them.

"He's our wild card. Sometimes that's what it takes to open up a case. You trip up the prep, he changes his behavior, lets on more than he intended and…huh, I don't know. It could be something and nothing. It's just been bugging me for a couple of days," said Kate, taking a slug of coffee and leaning back against the sofa.

"Won't hurt to check it out," agreed Ryan, making a few notes.

"We got the forensic report back from CSU on the hair they found at the last crime scene," said Esposito, pulling a sheet of paper out from the pile. "Tells us he's male, according to the DNA tests they ran."

"And let me guess? You ran it through CODIS and…nothing," added Kate.

"Sorry, that's about the strength of it. We did, however, get a rushed result back on the note you were handed at the gala. The stock matched the partial sample we found on Emily Garrett."

"And…any latents? Epithelials? Anything?" asked Kate, getting a little desperate.

"They were able to pull several sets, including a partial thumb print. But when I say partial…" said Ryan, fishing through the files for the CSU report. "Yeah, here," he said handing it to Kate.

The image was a copy of the latent fingerprint CSU had been able to develop in the lab by applying silver nitrate and distilled water to the paper. Sodium chloride, present in the sweat of anyone who'd handled the card would turn black when exposed to light, giving them the results they were looking for.

"What's that?" asked Kate, pointing to the gaps in the print.

"Break in the whorls. According to CSU could be from a burn or a callus. Either way the print is incomplete, but that definitely makes it immediately recognizable. Just not in the system."

"And the other prints…you said there was more than one set. Do we know anything about those," asked Kate, eagerly.

"Eh…yeah, we do," said Ryan, looking a little uncomfortable.

"So? Don't keep me in suspense," urged Kate.

"We matched them to some elimination samples we hold on file. They were yours and Castle's, Beckett," admitted Ryan, watching Kate's face fall.

"Shit. That shouldn't have happened, but…well, that note was kind of unexpected," she said, pulling another file out from the stack.

Kate got up from the sofa, deciding to go over their evidence again from the beginning. She moved the files over to the dining table, creating a kind of horizontal murder board on top, by laying out each victim's photograph above their respective file, in timeline order from when the murders began.

Livia Caliente's pretty, young face looked up at her from the corner of the table and Kate sighed, then cleared her throat, ready to begin.

"Okay, let's run this from the beginning. She was 23 years old, a marketing student at NYU, found strangled in the wading pool at the Vesuvio Playground, though it was staged to look like a drowning. Mother deceased, father Daniel Caliente. Lives at home in Brooklyn, good student, no priors, works at a boutique evenings and weekends. Ex-boyfriend was…eh, Remo Gaggini," said Kate, consulting her interview notes. "Split was all very amicable, according to the father. Best friend Caitlin backed that up. She was the last person to see Livia alive before her shift at the boutique on West Broadway. This girl had no enemies. No one had a bad word to say about her. A complete mystery," said Kate, closing her file and laying it back on the table.

"Not a good start," admitted Ryan, handing her the second file.

"Next up is Edward Mason, 54, property developer. Found on the Tueday night, nearly two weeks ago. Also strangled, but posed to look like a suicide by hanging. Married to Valerie Mason, lives Uptown on Park. Specialized in upscale residential developments but got himself in a little financial trouble since the crash. Widow described him as a "character"," said Kate, running back over her interview notes.

"Yeah, for that read schmuck," said Esposito.

"Wife was no picnic either. Cold as ice when we told her that her husband was dead. Barely shed a tear. But she alibied out, unfortunately. Nothing in the financials suggests she paid anyone else to do it either," added Kate. "Guys let's dig a bit more into his fan club. See if we can't turn up a few of those disgruntled investors his wife referred to," suggested Kate.

"Still not seeing how that would link to any of the others," said Esposito, skeptically.

"We don't have much to go on to associate any of them right now. We'll have to dig deeper to draw out a connection. A lot of it might seem a waste of time, but that's just how this one's going to play out for now, until we catch a break," said Kate, picking up the third file.

The front door clicked open and the three detectives spun round on instinct to face the entranceway. Castle and Alexis were greeted by three sets of serious looking eyes, staring them down.

Kate came to life first. Turning to Esposito she whispered sharply, "Get rid of those photos," indicating the crime scene images that littered the coffee table. Then she turned to cast her most beautiful, genuine smile on Alexis, crossing the room to wrap the girl in a loose hug. "Welcome home, Lex," she said, gently kissing her on the cheek.

Castle stood quietly by the door, watching Kate and Alexis interact, a broad smile crossing his face and spreading to his eyes.

"Kate, it's so good to see you. What happened to your arm?" she asked, a look of concern troubling her face.

"You'd make a good detective," said Kate, trying to deflect the girl's attention away from her injury for the moment. "Let's get you settled. How're you feeling?" she asked, walking Alexis towards the sofa, her arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I'm ecstatic to be out of hospital," she grinned. "A little tired, but so excited to the home. Has dad been behaving himself while I was gone?" she asked, turning to look at Castle and then switching her gaze back to Kate.

"Yeah," laughed Kate, embarrassed to be put on the spot in front of the guys, while Castle listened in. "He's been an angel, actually," admitted Kate, blushing. She caught Castle's eye and he blew her a little kiss, following it with a wink, before picking up Alexis' bag and wandering into the living room to distract the guys.

"Hey boys. How's it going? Making any progress?" he asked, heading over to the dining table to flick open a file.

"Slow. We got a match on the note Beckett was given at the gala to the piece of card Emily Garrett had in her pocket. We also got a partial print, but it's not in the system. Now we're just running through each victim profile again to look for gaps in our background info," explained Esposito.

"Hey, Alexis. Good to see you, girl," said Ryan. "Lookin' much better than the last time I saw you," he added, making Alexis blush.

"Why don't we get you upstairs, pumpkin? You can take a nap while I make dinner and the good detectives can carry on with their work for a little longer," said Castle, carrying Alexis' bag to the stairs.

"I can do that," suggested Kate. "Go…you make a start on dinner. Honestly, we'll be fine," said Kate, touching Castle on the arm, then turning to usher Alexis up the stairs. "Guys, you carry on. I'll be right back," called Kate over her shoulder.

When they reached Alexis' room, Kate placed her bag carefully by the bed and then folded down the comforter. Alexis stood just inside the door, watching her. Kate seemed the most relaxed Alexis had ever seen her look.

"Thank you for staying with my dad…for looking after him, Kate. He wasn't nearly as stressed out through all of this as he would normally be. So thank you," she said sincerely, startling Kate with a quick hug.

"Alexis…I didn't really…I mean look," said Kate holding up her arm, "he ended up looking after me, as it turns out."

"Well, I think you both did a good job, in that case," said the girl, smiling honestly at Kate.

"Why don't you a lie down for a bit. I mean only if you're tired. If you're not, come downstairs. We can pack our files away. This is your home, so I don't want you thinking we've taken it over. It's just until your dad lets me go back to work," said Kate, smiling sheepishly.

"Until he lets you? Things have definitely changed around here while I was gone," said Alexis, amused by Kate's admission.

"Well, I'm giving him a little latitude for right now. I can't promise that'll last though." Kate laughed.

"It suits you. You look happy, Kate. But I think I will take that nap. Dad said he's making tiramisu. It's to die for. I'll need my strength so I can manage a monster portion of that later," she said enthusiastically.

"Okay, good. Well…shout if you need anything," said Kate, patting her on the arm and then leaving the room.

Kate wandered into the kitchen to find Castle unpacking the numerous bags of groceries that now littered the counter.

"Hey," said Castle, checking the guys were busy before kissing Kate gently on the lips. "Our girl okay?"

"Yeah…and she seems more grown up every time I see her," said Kate, handing him a box of cereal and then taking a carton of juice to the refrigerator.

"Did she interrogate you too?"

"No, she was sweet. She thanked me for looking after you," admitted Kate.

"Her dad thanks you too," whispered Castle, sliding his hands around Kate's waist, until they noticed the quiet hum of conversation between Ryan and Esposito had stopped and they pulled apart.

"I should…" said Kate, jerking her head in the direction of the living room.

"Go. I'll let you know when dinner is ready," he said softly.

Kate went back to join the guys, listening to their playful banter over a recent Rays versus Yankees game, as she sat down on the sofa.

"Evan Longoria was a freakin' hero last night, man," said Esposito.

"Your boy's a desperate housewife compared to A-Rod," said Ryan and Kate laughed out loud. "Beckett would make a better 3rd baseman…even with a bum arm, bro." Castle let out a peel of laughter from the kitchen.

"Guys, can we maybe…?" said Kate, indicating the files. "If we can finish running the timeline by dinner we can call it a night," promised Kate, hating to break up the party. "Less hilarity from the chef would help too," she called out, suddenly realizing how much of their conversation Castle could pick up across the loft space.

"Just imagining you in tight, white, striped, pants," said Castle, teasing Kate. Ryan and Esposito laughed, pulling up short when Kate shot them both a silencing look.

"Castle," warned Kate, "I am pretty good with a baseball bat, so I'd get back to your ladyfingers, if I were you." Ryan sniggered and looked at Esposito, who just shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Castle, turning away to get on with his prep.

Kate walked back over to the dining table, selecting victim number three, Roger Isles.

"Okay, so coming back to our timeline, we have the lawyer, 59 year old Roger Isles. Strangled and left in the boccie court with a metal ball stuffed in his mouth."

"Ouch," said Esposito, picking up the offending crime scene photograph.

"This guy had a wife in Queens and a mistress in New Jersey. He did some pro-bono work, but mainly specialized in public works cases. Office was in Midtown. No apparent crossover with Edward Mason. This, I'd like to look into a little more," said Kate. "One vic's a lawyer, one's a property developer. Maybe they worked together on a land deal that we've missed. Probably quickest if you refer to Edward Mason's developments and then we can look at the legal representation on each of those, try to cross-refer."

"Right, I'll take that," said Esposito, handing Kate the next victim file.

"The wife seemed to be aware of the mistress. The marriage was maintained for convenience only, so we ruled out jealousy as a motive in this case."

"Kind of sad, when you think about that," said Ryan. "Staying married to someone you don't love."

"Well not everyone's as lucky as you, bro," said Esposito, swatting Ryan on the arm. "Love's a tricky thing to pin down. Right, Beckett?" he said, turning to look at Kate.

Kate's eyes flew involuntarily to Castle's face, catching his gaze, as he looked up from slicing tomatoes in the kitchen, sending her a beaming smile and her cheeks turned pink.

Kate's hand migrated to her warm face and she stuttered, picking up a file to distract the boys.

"Eh…so, next we have Emily Garrett, our philanthropist. Aged 65, never married, lived in her parent's apartment. Seriously wealthy, though the family money is held in trust. Only family is her sister, who lives in England, and her nephew, Stanley Edwards, whom we have all met," said Kate.

"The strange dude with the funny hair?" said Esposito, interrupting Kate's flow.

"Yes, Javi. Emily was also strangled, but from the contusions on the back of her head, the M.E. concluded that this attack showed and escalation in the level of violence used by the prep."

"And she was a woman," reminded Castle from the kitchen. "Livia Caliente's staging also showed more callousness or anger, the way he stripped her naked, leaving the body exposed," he continued, adding his five cents worth.

"Right, there is that," said Kate, acknowledging Castle's point. "Or it could be a pure escalation. Like he's getting more excited the more he kills or losing control. The last victim, Danny Minola, had his throat cut and his genitals disfigured, don't forget," added Kate.

"Are we even sure he's part of the pattern?" asked Castle, putting down a kitchen knife and wandering over to perch on the arm of the sofa. "He doesn't fit with anything we've seen so far. The M.O. is different. The body wasn't posed…it was dumped, literally. He's an ex-con for another thing, with a list of priors for assault and attempted sexual assault. How does any of that fit with the others?"

"You're sounding more and more like Beckett, bro," said Esposito.

"Yeah…eh, I already kind of said the same thing while you were out earlier, Castle," admitted Kate.

"Great minds, detective," said Castle, sagely, winking at her.

"Still doesn't help us. I say we keep this rolled up as one case until the evidence proves otherwise. Then we can pare off Danny Minola and open a fresh investigation. Until then, stick with the plan I suggested earlier. Interview his last victim, Lisa Brown, and the investigating Detective, Mark Sobotka. Find out why this serial attacker of women got so lucky with the legal system. Maybe it'll throw up someone who had a grudge against him for apparently getting away with his crimes."

"That could be a long list," said Ryan, "judging by his parole board file."

"Long lists I can handle," said Kate. "Right now we have no list at all and I'm not liking that one bit."

Castle wandered back to the kitchen to stir the pot of home made spaghetti sauce that was bubbling away on the stove, filling the loft with the delicious scent of sweet tomatoes, oregano and basil.

"Did we get everything we needed from Emily Garrett's estate?" asked Kate, sinking tiredly back onto the sofa.

"Everything except her tax report. I'm still waiting for that from her accountants," confirmed Ryan.

"Sit on them," said Kate firmly. "That'll give us a wealth of information about her charitable donations from the list of deductions. We know her focus was children's causes, but who knows what else she might have contributed to over time. Right, anything else? Can anyone think of anything we've missed?"

Ryan and Esposito shook their heads, looking over their notes at the allocated workload.

"Okay. Well, I think we should wrap this up for today. Good session guys, but I don't need to remind you we're entering week three of this case and we're no nearer catching this guy than we were on day one. Bring me information, no matter how trivial or irrelevant it seems. We need to crack this, so let's give it our best shot," said Kate, rising to gather the files and photographs from the table.

The boys packed the paperwork back into the storage boxes while Kate wandered into the kitchen.

"Dinner smells good," she said, sidling up to Castle and then dipping her finger into the sauce. "Ouch! Hot," she exclaimed, licking her finger and blowing on it.

"What did you expect, Detective?" asked Castle, spooning a little sauce out of the pan for her. "Here, try it now," he said, blowing to cool it and then feeding it to her gently.

"Mmmm, oh…so good," mumbled Kate with her mouth full. "Can I help?"

"You could set the table," he suggested. "Table linens are just…"

"I know where the table linens are, Castle," said Kate, confidently walking over to the wall unit that divided the kitchen and the dining area to pull out a set of linen napkins and table mats.

"Of course you do. You're a detective. What was I thinking?" teased Castle, pleased to see how at home Kate looked in the loft.

Ryan and Esposito switched on the TV and began surfing the endless list of channels Castle's system had to offer.

"Shall I wake Alexis?" asked Kate, as she laid the flatware out at each place setting.

"Would you mind? It's nearly six. Mother should be home any minute. I just have to cook the spaghetti and then I'm ready to plate up."

Castle pulled a bottle of red wine from the rack on the wall and went in search of the corkscrew. No sooner had the bottle been opened, with satisfying pop of the cork, than the front door swung open and a very rosy looking Martha Rogers sashayed in.

"Does Martha have wine sensing radar?" whispered Kate.

"No. It's all in the nose, I think," said Castle. "She can smell alcohol a mile away. I tried drinking cooking sherry as a kid and it didn't matter how much toothpaste and mouthwash I used, she busted me every time."

Kate gave him a sideways glance, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the sweet, sticky alcohol and then focused her attention back to Martha.

"Hey, Martha. Date go well?" asked Kate, helping her off with her jacket and noticing she was a little unsteady on her feet.

"Like a dream, child. Like a dream," said Martha, patting Kate on the cheek. "Le Cirque was simply divine and Chet was…very attentive," she said, blushing at a memory Kate was glad she chose not to share. "Is Alexis home?"

"Yes, I was just about to wake her for dinner. Do you want to go up instead? I know she's really looking forward to seeing you?"

"I might just freshen up a little first, Kate," she said, taking the detective's arm and walking her to the stairs. "Why don't you see to Alexis and I'll catch up with her over dinner."

Kate nodded, feeling Martha lean on her a little as they climbed the stairs. She left her by her bedroom door and went to check on Alexis.

Castle's daughter was sleeping on her side, facing away from the door, when Kate walked into the room. She flashed back to that early morning a week ago when she'd come into the same room to find Alexis gravely ill in bed. Kate experienced a sudden urge to run round the bed and shake Alexis awake, just to make sure she was okay, and it shocked her a little.

She called out to her instead, dealing with her panic by focusing on reality. "Lex, wake up sweetie. Time for dinner."

Alexis stretched and rolled round in bed to face Kate. "Hi, Kate. What time is it?"

"Just after six. Did you sleep okay? We didn't make too much noise?"

"No. I didn't hear a thing. Good sleep, thank you. The hospital was too busy and too hot and I like being home in my own bed," she said, stretching.

"Yeah, there's nothing like your own bed," agreed Kate, smiling as an image of Castle, pulling her towards him by the ankle that morning, popped into her head and she blushed, as if she thought Alexis could read her mind.

"Are you comfortable in the guest room?" asked Alexis. "Or do you miss your own apartment?"

Maybe all Castle's have mind reading powers, thought Kate, trying to keep her face neutral. "I've been quite comfortable in there, thanks Lex. That's a great bed," she added, needlessly, kicking herself for the insanity of the comment. "Well, I'll go back downstairs if you're okay. Dinner's ready when you are, guest of honor," she said, backing out of the room.

She puzzled over Alexis' question, wondering whether it was just a chance, innocent remark or whether the girl felt it was time for Kate to leave the loft and return to her own home. She didn't feel she had a proper sense of which of these two options Alexis really meant. She wasn't even sure she knew herself some of the time.

Castle was pouring the wine and seating the guys at the dining table when Kate came back downstairs.

"Alexis on her way?" he asked, seeing Kate arrive alone.

"Eh, yeah. She's…I wakened her. She's just taking a minute. I'm sure she'll be right down," said Kate, her tone a little off, causing Castle to throw her a puzzled look, which Kate chose to ignore.

"And mother? What happened to her?"

"I…ugh. Harder to say. You might want to keep her plate warm for later," said Kate, guessing that Martha's idea of freshening up might involve forty winks as well.

"Chet too much of a good thing?" asked Castle, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"If by Chet you mean something vintage that comes in a bottle and requires a corkscrew to access it, then yes. Too much of a good Chet seems to be the problem," said Kate quietly, out of earshot of the guys.

"Very witty, Kate. But sadly also true."

"Eh, Castle. I was thinking…we should probably sleep in our own beds tonight," said Kate, preparing for an argument but feeling they should do the right thing now Alexis was back at home.

"Kate, let's discuss this later," said Castle, nodding towards the boys and shutting down the conversation instantly.

They teamed up to start serving the meal. Kate carried out the garlic bread, while Castle drained the pasta. Kate went round the table pouring everyone a glass of water, while Castle moved in the opposite direction, shaving parmesan over each bowlful of spaghetti. Alexis appeared just as the food hit the table and the boys cheered her to her seat, raising a glass to toast her good health.

The food was excellent and Kate sat back in her chair to soak up the great atmosphere created by a good meal, made with love, and enjoyed with family and friends.

Castle caught her eye a couple of times. They were seated facing one another, at opposite ends of the table. He smiled at her. Not a smirk or a suggestive smile. Just a tiny, warm, genuine smile, that said, I can see you're enjoying this and I am too. A smile that spoke of collusion and togetherness and Kate returned that smile with one of her own.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alexis tired quickly, unable to even finish her serving of tiramisu. The boys helped Castle clear the table, stacking the dishes on the counter, while Kate loaded the dishwasher. They made a strange little band in a domestic setting, but were so used to working together that the job was done in no time.

"Thanks guys," said Kate, drying her hands on a dishtowel, "for coming over today and entertaining Alexis tonight. I'm sure she's sick of the sight of Rick and I and Martha over the last week in hospital. You really helped cheer her up. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, but I'll be in after that," promised Kate, as Castle hovered nearby, listening in.

"Guys, she'll be in if the doctor gives her the okay," he corrected, earning himself Kate's hand over his mouth, clamping it shut to prevent him saying anything more.

Castle tickled Kate under the arm and she had to let go, much to Ryan and Esposito's amusement.

"As I said, I'll be in tomorrow," Kate repeated firmly. "We can carry on with the work we started today. Remember Ryan, lean on those accountants. We need Emily Garrett's tax records," she said, getting drawn back into the case again.

"I think maybe we should let these guys get home," suggested Castle, walking them to the door.

"You need a lift home, Beckett?" asked Esposito, not sure where his boss was spending the night.

"No, Javi. Thanks, but I'm good," said Kate, neither confirming nor denying that she was staying another night at the loft. "See you tomorrow."

Alexis had fallen asleep on the sofa and Castle went to gently waken her to take her up to bed.

Kate shut off the extra lights around the ground floor and then wandered up to the guest room by herself. She was looking for her father's watch, when she heard someone enter the room behind her. Assuming it was Castle, she said, "Rick, have you seen my dad's watch? I had it last night when we went to bed. Did you move it when we switched sides?"

When there was no reply, just a small throat clearing noise, Kate turned around to find Alexis leaning on the doorjamb, dressed in her pj's. "I just came to say goodnight, Kate," she said, her face pale in the glow of the lamp.

"Oh…Alexis. I'm sorry. I thought you were your dad. About what I just said," Kate began awkwardly. "Your dad and I, we aren't…"

"Kate, it's cool. Dad already talked to me about it today."

"He did?" asked Kate, surprised and feeling out of the loop all of a sudden.

"I'm fine with things. I'm happy for you guys, really. So don't look so worried," she said with a reassuring smile.

"That's…well, great. Then I'm pleased too. Goodnight, Alexis. I hope you sleep well. I'll see you in the morning," said Kate, hating how awkward she felt when Alexis seemed so cool about everything.

But Castle had some explaining to do. She wasn't sure what he'd told Alexis, but whatever it was, she felt a little discussion between them wouldn't have gone amiss first.

Kate got ready for bed alone. The house was quiet again. Without the boisterous noise of the boys and Castle ribbing one another, it felt empty. Once she'd changed into her black silk sleep shirt, Kate brushed her teeth and combed her hair, brushing out the tangles Castle's valiant attempt with the conditioner had failed to prevent. Her head ached a little, from the wine or the head trauma, she wasn't sure which, and her arm was tingling down the raw edges of the wound, giving her the urge to lightly trail her nails over her skin to relieve the ache.

"Kate? You in there?" Castle's voice was soft as it drifted through the bathroom door.

Kate opened the door and turned out the light. "Yeah, all finished up downstairs?"

"Yes. You're ready for bed," he said, stating the obvious. "It's still early. I thought we might watch a movie."

"Rick I'm tired. My head is sore. Would you mind if we postponed the movie for another night?"

"Sure. Whatever you want." He looked concerned. "Do you need some Tylenol? We should tell the doctor tomorrow. Should your head even be hurting by now?"

"Let's not panic. It could just be the wine. Watch some TV if you want, unwind. Dinner was lovely, by the way. I didn't get a chance to say earlier. You're an excellent cook," said Kate, standing on tiptoe to kiss Castle's cheek. "I think the boys had fun and Alexis looks really happy to be home."

"Doesn't she," said Castle, slipping his arms around Kate's back and pulling her against his chest, smiling into her hair.

"Yes, about that," said Kate, her cheek resting against him, arms loosely looped around his waist. "Alexis informed me that you had a little chat with her today…something about you and me?" said Kate, her voice rising with a question.

"What did she say?" he asked, his voice rumbling through his chest against Kate's ear.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. In fact, it would have been nice if you'd consulted me, before telling her whatever it was that you told her," said Kate, frowning at her own tongue twister.

"Here, sit," said Castle, taking Kate's hand and drawing her over to the bed. "I didn't want you or Alexis to feel uncomfortable, now that she's back home and you and I are sleeping in here…just down the hall from her. I thought honesty was the best policy. It's how things have always worked between Alexis and I. As far as I can, I tell her the truth. That way she knows where she stands. But you're right. I should have consulted you first. There are three of us to consider now, not just two. That takes a little adjusting to. I'm sorry if you felt left out."

"I don't feel left out, Castle. I just…I don't know what you've told her. I'm in the dark here and Alexis is a smart girl, she asks questions…honest, straight up questions, and I don't want to say the wrong thing. Make a mess of things and confuse her more."

Castle took Kate's hand, opened up it up and traced his finger over the lines on her palm before answering. Kate seemed a little on edge, from the headache or the discussion they were having, he couldn't tell which. He thought back to his talk with Alexis in the cab on the way home. Kate needed to know what they'd spoken about, but tonight didn't seem like the time to tell her that he'd asked Alexis if she'd mind if he asked Kate to move in with them.

Kate had called their current living arrangement a crazy interlude, but crazy or not, Castle didn't want it to end. He'd watched Kate move around his loft tonight, serving their guests, clearing up his kitchen, and she looked like she belonged. He needed her to belong…with them…to him. She'd say it was too fast, but three years of watching and waiting and wanting someone was anything but fast to Castle. Still, tonight wasn't the time. He'd have to be patient a little while longer and answer Kate's question before she knew something was up.

"I told her we were sharing the guest room. I asked her if she minded. She said she was happy for us, but she didn't want to hear any details."

"Would you? If Martha told you the same thing? Jeez Castle, she thinks we're having sex in the next room and you offered her details?" said Kate, her voice rising with incredulity.

"Kate, she's a big girl. We've had _the talk_," he said, punctuating with the air with his fingers.

"Oh dear god. I think we need _the talk_," said Kate, running her hands through her hair and letting out a frustrated breath.

"You mean you don't know where babies come from, Detective?" he joked, nudging her with his shoulder. "Want me to show you?" he asked, suggestively.

"Rick…I'm serious. I know she's _your_ daughter, but I think I…" Kate trailed off, not knowing quite what it was that she really wanted him to do.

"You want co-parenting rights?" he asked, confused. "Because I'm sure we can…"

"No! Castle, _you_ are Alexis' parent. She's nearly a grown woman. I just think we need to discuss things…you and me…before you share your view of the world with Alexis. Well, your view of _our_ world, at least. Can you do that?" she asked, her voice softening a little. "I know I'm being confusing. I ask you to wait, not to push and then I want in when it comes to Alexis. But she's too important for mixed messages. We need to get our story straight for her…understand?"

"I hear you," he said, looking down at their joined hands. "I just didn't think we needed a _story._ That's all. It is what it is, stories are for fiction, Kate. We're not a fiction…believe me, I should know," he said a little sadly, standing up from the bed. "I think I will watch a little TV after all. You get some sleep. I'll bring you up some Tylenol if you're still awake later," he said, walking towards the door.

Kate looked up at him from her position on the bed, his silhouette almost blocking out the light from the hall. She felt bad for upsetting him, but she needed to be clear about this. _She_ could manage his enthusiasm, but Alexis wasn't Kate, and she wanted more than anything to protect Castle's daughter from any pain or disappointment. While they were still finding their way as a couple, Alexis needed to come first.

Castle stopped by the door. "Oh, I forgot to give you this," he said, fishing in his pocket for something. "You left your dad's watch by the sink in my bathroom. I didn't want you to think you'd lost it," he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you," said Kate, her cool fingers brushing his warms ones as she took the watch from him. "Castle?" she called after him.

He paused, just outside the door, head turning back to look at her. "Yeah?"

"It will get better. I'll get better…promise," said Kate, her voice quiet in the dim light of the bedroom.

"Night, Kate," he said, closing the door behind him, leaving Kate standing alone in the middle of the floor, holding onto her dad's watch like she'd just been thrown a life preserver.

**A/N: Oh she's a complex girl, Kate Beckett. I hope you liked the ebb and flow of this chapter. I promise Kate will get back out into the big bad world tomorrow. **

**Your reviews were lovely. Everyone says it makes writing the next section quicker and easier and I have to say that's true. **

**Reviews are like cranberry sauce…not as essential as turkey, but great to have on the side. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is mainly written from Castle's point of view. It takes place after Kate and Castle have a little disagreement over how to handle Alexis.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone.**

**Warning: Caskett fluff…but angst alert too!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 24**

Castle left the guest room and slouched down to the living room, feeling the silence of the loft pressing in on him. Kate was alone in the guest room upstairs, a fact that would have thrilled him until recently. But now, all of a sudden, he needed more. He needed to give more…to her, to Kate, and he needed more from her. Suddenly, _enough for now_ was no longer nearly enough for him, and he didn't know what to do to about it.

He slumped down on the sofa, picked up the remote and fired up the TV. He muted the sound as an episode of Modern Family filled the room with happy noise and color. Phil Dunphy, the show's cooky realtor, was riding a horse across what looked like a mountain range in Nevada, with his father-in-law, Jay, clinging onto his back. Gloria, Jay's voluptuous, young, Colombian wife rode towards them, her plentiful assets on display. But Castle only smiled wanly at the show that usually had him laughing out loud.

He switched channels and landed on an episode of Law and Order: SVU. The grittier nature of this show suited his mood better. But the sight of Detective Olivia Benson, lifting the sheet on the broken and bloodied body of a dead child, only made his mind wander back to his real life Detective, lying in bed upstairs, alone. He killed the screen, watching it fade to black, an after image of the fictional crime scene burning the back of his eyeballs.

Castle threw the remote away and got up from the sofa, feeling restless. He wandered into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and poking his head inside. He dipped his finger into the platter of left over dessert, scooping up some chocolate dusted cream and licking it from the tip of his finger. The sweetness he'd enjoyed making and eating the Tiramisu with his family had evaporated, leaving a tasteless sensation on his tongue.

He closed the door to the refrigerator and stood quietly for a moment, deciding what to do next. His laptop was in his office and he knew that he really should use this down time to work on his novel. But the office felt too isolated, too closed off from the rest of the house. So he fetched the laptop and set it up on the kitchen counter, taking a glass down from the shelf and pouring himself some wine.

Castle typed aimlessly for a while, trying to write his…what…his frustration out of his system? Somewhere upstairs a door opened and Castle's ears pricked up, hoping those were Kate's feet he could hear on the stairs. When his mother appeared in the kitchen his heart sank.

"Richard, what are you doing in here? Where's Kate?" she asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Kate's sleeping…I think," he replied, taking a swig of his wine and turning back to his keyboard.

"Really? And you're down here…drowning your sorrows, by the look of things," said Martha, a disapproving tone in her voice.

"I'm working, mother. There's no law against that, last time I checked. Anyway, where did you disappear to? You missed Alexis' welcome home dinner," said Castle, trying to deflect his mother's attention.

"I had a little too much of a good thing with Chet this afternoon. So I took a little snooze, if you must know," she said, sitting down opposite her son and reaching for the bottle of wine.

"Don't you think you've had enough for one day, mother?"

"Oh Richard. Stop being such a puritan. What's put you in such a bad mood anyway? Did Kate tell you she has a headache?"

"Actually…she does," admitted Castle, and Martha laughed.

"Darling, that is the oldest fable in the female armory. Don't tell me you actually fell for that old line? Have I taught you nothing?"

"Mother, can I remind you this is Kate you're talking about," said Castle, deeply offended on her behalf. "She has a concussion. Her headache is not the slanderous work of fiction you're making it out to be."

"So that's why you're sitting here by yourself, getting maudlin and drinking alone?"

"We had a disagreement," he admitted reluctantly. "Well, not even that. More of a difficult discussion, really. About how much we tell Alexis about our relationship. Well, that's what Kate thinks it was about anyway."

"Richard, I'm not following you. Was it about Alexis or not?"

"That's what I told Kate. I didn't tell her that I've also asked Alexis if she was okay with me asking Kate to move in with us."

"Oh, darling. That's wonderful news. I knew you two would get there eventually," said Martha, clearly delighted at the prospect of Kate moving into the loft.

"No, mother you don't understand. I haven't asked Kate yet. It's too soon. She'll only say no if I ask her now. So you have to promise me that you won't say anything to her about this. Promise me, mother. It's vital she only hears about this when she's ready. Otherwise I'll scare her off."

"Well, it appears you're learning patience at least, darling. But how can you be sure she's not ready now?"

"Because _I_ know Kate," he said grimly. "She's managed all the changes that have been thrown at her these past couple of weeks, but it wouldn't take much to undo all of that. She's been on her own for so long and she's used to being so independent. For her to give that up and reply on someone else…on me, well, if I know her like I think I do…it needs to feel like it's her idea, mother."

"So what is your plan? To hide out down here until she notices you're gone?"

"I don't currently have a plan, mother. But I need to get things…me, under control. Maybe I'll sleep downstairs tonight. I don't want her to see that anything is wrong."

"Ridiculous, Richard. Faint heart never won fair lady. Get yourself up those stairs my boy and keep that amazing woman close. Never go to sleep on an argument, kiddo, and you'll waken up to sunshine every morning," counseled Martha, patting her son on the arm.

Castle decided to take his mother's advice. First of all because he hoped she was right and he didn't want to make things worse than they already were. But second of all because he really, really didn't want to sleep without Kate anymore.

He pushed the bedroom door open slowly, using the light from the hall to undress. He could see the outline of Kate's body in the semi-darkness. She was lying on her side, facing the window, and judging by her steady breathing she was sleeping soundly.

Castle closed the door and padded over to the bed. He pulled the sheet back gently, placing his phone on the nightstand beside him, then lowered himself into bed, wincing as the mattress creaked under his weight. He lay back in the darkness of the room and tried to force his body to relax. The sheets were cool, but he could sense the warmth of Kate's body next to him and he ached to reach over and touch her.

His mind drifted. It bounced from the happy memory of that evening's dinner with Ryan and Esposito, to the night of their aborted surveillance of the crime scene and then the desperate journey to hospital with Alexis in the back of an ambulance. But Kate, lying on the floor of the Plaza's kitchen, a pool of blood beside her, was the most difficult image to force from his mind. Her dress, the cracked and dirty floor tiles, the bright white bandage on her arm splashed with red, Montgomery's insistence that he go home, all of it played out again in his mind, like a bad movie he couldn't switch off.

Kate had told him once that she had a hard job, but that having him around made it a little more fun. He just wanted the chance to make every day, every waking moment, fun for her. Hell, he wanted to hear her laugh in her sleep. He just needed to figure out a way for her to let him do that.

He startled, as his thoughts were interrupted by a movement in the bed beside him. Kate stirred in her sleep, turning over in bed to face him. She reached out her hand, finding his stomach. Her long, cool, fingers slipped beneath the hem of his shirt and her hand settled against the warmth of his skin. The gesture was so natural, her need to touch him, even as she slept, speaking volumes about what they now were to one another.

Castle inched slowly towards Kate, taking his time to avoid waking her. He trapped her hand in place under his shirt, as he slipped his other arm around her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She murmured something unintelligible and a smile formed on her lips. Castle felt a new peace descend on his world and his mind cleared of its anxious show reel.

"Night, Kate. I love you," he whispered in the dark.

Right now, this was all he needed. This and the hope Kate had offered him, when she promised things would get better. He only had to believe, for that to be true. Trust and believe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle woke alone to the sound of the shower running in the en suite. He rolled over to feel the sheets on Kate's side of the bed. They were barely warm. She'd obviously been up for a while. He checked the time. 7.15am. Her doctor appointment wasn't until 10am. He hoped she'd had a decent night's sleep.

Castle heard the shower shut off and was able to make out the muffled sound of movement from beyond the bathroom door. He lay still, indulging in this fantasy that was becoming his new reality. Kate Beckett, toweling herself off in his bathroom. Something he'd longed for but never dared hope might happen. Even the thought of her on the other side of the door was making him aroused. He bit his lip, as a pulse of blood rushed down through his body, making him shift uncomfortably at the sudden pressure.

The door to the bathroom swung noiselessly open and Kate emerged from the steamy room, wrapped in a towel, her hair pulled back at the nape of her neck. She smiled at Castle, as the light from the bathroom caught his face, exposing him.

"Morning sleepy," she said, walking over to pull back the drapes.

"Why didn't you waken me? How long have you been up?" asked Castle hoarsely, grabbing one of Kate's pillows and placing it strategically across his lap, as he sat up in bed.

"You looked too peaceful and besides, you didn't come to bed until much later last night. Did you watch some TV?" asked Kate, crawling onto the bed beside him.

"I tried. Couldn't concentrate, so I wrote for a bit and then my mother came down. She slept through dinner, you know."

"I kind of thought she might," admitted Kate. "Are we okay?" she asked suddenly, taking hold of his hand and turning it over to examine his neatly manicured nails.

"Why wouldn't we be?" asked Castle, anxious to get back to normal today, to smooth things over between them.

"Just…last night. We kind of got into it a little over Alexis. I don't want you to think I'm interfering, Rick. I just want what's best for her. But I realize you're the one who knows what that is, so I'll stay out of it. I trust you to speak for both of us. I'm sorry if I ruined things last night."

"Hey, you didn't. Come here," he said, holding out his arms for her, relief flooding through him.

She secured her towel and allowed him to hold her, lying back against his chest amongst their pile of pillows. "I missed you last night. The bed was too big and cold without you," she confessed.

"I'm sorry. I was petulant. I shouldn't have gone off like that. If it's any consolation I was miserable downstairs on my own. Let's make a deal?" he suggested, stroking his fingertips down her arm.

"What kind of deal?" asked Kate, curious to hear what he had in mind.

"Let's agree to talk things through and even if we disagree, we make peace with each other's point of view before we go to sleep," he suggested, hoping his crazy mother's advice might appeal to Kate's strong sense of what was right.

"What, you mean like we talk things through at work?" she teased. "You talk, I listen, then I rubbish your crazy theory and you prove me wrong in the end? Like that you mean?" she asked, flirting with him just a little.

"Well, not exactly. But I like that you gave my crazy theories some credit," he said, enjoying Kate's early morning playfulness. He tugged lightly on her towel, succeeding in loosening the hold she had over it a little. She felt warm and lithe in his arms and the scent of her, fresh from the shower, was making him aroused all over again.

"Okay, you have a deal. Now, I think it's time someone showered and shaved," said Kate, reaching up to rasp Castle's two-day-old growth with her fingers. "You look sexy as hell, Rick. But if you're taking me to visit the doctor this morning, maybe you could smarten yourself up a little," she said, laughing at his hurt expression. "I don't want her to think I'm dating a hobo."

"Ooooo, her? Your doctor's a lady?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yes and she's in her early sixties. She was my mom's doctor too, so quit the fantasizing, Romeo."

"Hey, _you_ are all the fantasy I need," said Castle, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her neck and leaning down to kiss the tender spot below her ear, as his hands massaged her bare shoulders.

"I need…oh, God Rick," gasped Kate, her face getting warm as his fingers worked their sensual magic, loosening her tight muscles and having a delightful effect on the rest of her body too. Focus Kate. "I need to drop by my apartment today, on the way back to the precinct," she managed to get out a little breathlessly.

His fingers stopped moving for a few beats and then resumed their delicate squeeze and release. "You need something, because we can always just stop at a store on the way home," he suggested, feeling distinctly uneasy about the prospect of letting her see her own apartment ever again.

"Castle," said Kate, lifting her own hands to her shoulders to capture his fingers, "I'm only going to pick up my mail, check the place is still standing and yeah, maybe pick up a few more items of clothing…some shoes," she laughed, hearing him groan for effect close to her ear.

As far as he was concerned, Kate could bring every last, sexy, pair of shoes she owned with her if it meant she would never leave the loft again. But he kept that thought to himself…for now.

"And the precinct?" he asked, squeezing her fingers and then lying back against the pillows, drawing Kate back with him, his arms encircling her as she lay back against his chest.

"Yes? The precinct. I do intend going there today. I feel fine, Rick. Honestly. A little more tired than usual, but apart from that and this bum arm…I'm…I really need to get back to work. This case…I can't leave it to the boys any longer."

He couldn't argue with her logic. The case needed their full attention and if he kept an eye on her, made sure she didn't run herself into the ground then everything would be fine.

"Okay, doctor, apartment then precinct. I'll ask mother to sit with Alexis this morning and I can come home this afternoon to relieve her."

"Great. Let's get on with it then. You showering up here or downstairs?" asked Kate, rescuing the runaway towel and crawling off the bed.

"Since I've been ordered to shave, I'd better go downstairs for my kit. See you in half an hour for breakfast? First one to get ready makes it, okay?"

"Deal. But since I've got a head start, expect granola and fruit this morning," said Kate, laughing at the disgusted face Castle pulled.

Castle wandered downstairs feeling a hundred times lighter than he had the night before. Deciding to put coffee on to brew before having his shower, he sidestepped the kitchen to fetch the newspaper from the hallway first.

As he approached the front door, he noticed a small white envelope lying on the floor, poking from just underneath the bottom edge. It looked as if it had been pushed under from the outside. Castle picked it up and opened the door, rescuing the newspaper from the floor and then checking up and down the hallway for any sign of who might have delivered it. The hallway was empty and the elevator was silent.

Going back inside with the newspaper now tucked under one arm, he turned the envelope over in his hands and froze when he saw the name on the back of the creamy white card. The words _Detective Kate Beckett_ had been calligraphied in black ink on the front side of the envelope. When he turned it over to the reverse side, the flap was lying open. Whoever had delivered it had had the presence of mind not to leave any saliva on the flap, thus avoiding providing a DNA sample. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

Castle went straight to the kitchen and retrieved a Ziploc bag from one of the drawers. Then he went to the laundry room to fetch a pair of disposable latex gloves from the housekeeper's closet. He took all three items off to his office and closed the door behind him.

He placed the envelope down on his desk and juggled the gloves, struggling into them as sweat rose to the surface of his fingertips making the gloves stick and bunch frustratingly.

Picking up the envelope by the edges, he pulled back the flap and reached inside to slide the contents out into view. The familiar looking card was plain on one side. When he turned it over his breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard, his mouth feeling thick and dry. The trace of the calligrapher's ink was mesmerizing to his writer's eye, but the content of the message left him cold and panicked. The words "_I'm still watching you_," were etched in black ink, the ebony pigment cutting a slash across the heavy card. There was no signature, no other markings, no clue to go on, other than the paper itself and the hope of a latent fingerprint.

Castle felt time pressing in on him, causing him to panic. Kate had a head start on him this morning since she'd been up for a while. He dropped the envelope and the note card into the Ziploc bag and hid them inside his messenger bag, burying the disposable gloves in the bottom of bathroom trashcan.

Castle turned on the shower and shed his tee shirt and boxer shorts, letting them drop soundlessly to the floor. His mind was working overtime now, running through scenarios, making decisions, panicking at the implications some of these decisions could have for him…for her.

The card hadn't been there last night when he'd gone up to bed, he was sure of that. So someone had to have entered the building during the night or early this morning to drop it off. The second thing that bothered him was the realization that so few people knew Kate was living at the loft. Even Captain Montgomery was in the dark about their living arrangement. Outside of immediate family, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito were the only other people who knew she was here. So how had this joker tracked her down?

He decided to ignore Kate's instruction to shave. She'd said he looked sexy like this, so that was good enough for him and it would save him time and a few nicks in his face no doubt this morning.

He dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of dark navy jeans, a brown leather belt and a royal blue, striped, open neck shirt. He combed his hair and gave himself a quick once over in the mirror before palming his wallet and leaving the bedroom with his watch still in his hand. He fastened it to his wrist as he walked out into the great room of the loft.

Castle could hear Kate moving around in the kitchen. He realized with a deep ache that he'd never tire of seeing and hearing this woman move around his home. When they were in their golden years, he was certain Kate's presence in his life would still thrill and excite him. But today, she also made him feel a little nervous. Keeping secrets from her didn't sit well with him, but he'd made a decision about the note and he had to see it through. His intentions were good, so he consoled himself with that thought as he fixed a smile on his face and strode round the corner.

Kate had her back to him, long chestnut hair falling down her back in waves, as she stood at the counter manhandling a pink grapefruit. Castle tiptoed up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, capturing her against his body.

"Castle! Armed cop in the kitchen," she said, holding up a grapefruit knife and attempting half-heartedly to shake him off.

"I couldn't help myself," he said, his lips making contact with the soft, fragrant skin of her neck. "You looked so good standing there," he confessed, as Kate squirmed away from his kiss and turned in his arms to look at his face.

"You didn't shave? I thought I said…?" she stopped herself, suddenly realizing that ordering her partner to shave was a whole new level of intimacy she wasn't sure she was entitled to yet.

"You did," admitted Castle, "but you also said I looked sexy like this, so I'm going with sexy for my lady today. Your doctor can just suck it up and as it happens, I'm afraid I'm also going to have to change our plans a little. Paula's ordered me in for a meeting this morning. So, if it's okay with you, I'll drop you at the doctor's office and then I'll go deal with Paula. We can go to your apartment later today," he lied, sounding too convincing and a little hookworm of regret lodged itself in his stomach.

"Eh…sure, no problem," said Kate, turning back to the fruit on the counter, tamping down her disappointment at losing Castle to Paula for the morning. Get a grip, Kate, she scolded herself, it's _one_ morning. "I can go to my apartment on the way back to the precinct. You do what you have to do," said Kate, reassuring him kindly and unconsciously making Castle feel even worse.

They ate breakfast quickly, leafing through the New York Times in comfortable silence. Kate topped up their coffee, while Castle chased his grapefruit round the plate.

"This is not breakfast by the way," he mumbled through a mouth full of tart fruit.

"Oh?" asked Kate, arching an eyebrow. "Enlighten me, Ricky," she said, her fingers curling around his wrist, lifting his hand towards her mouth so she could steal the last segment of juicy, pink fruit from the end of his fork.

"No…breakfast should be cooked and involve protein and preferably syrup," he informed Kate, reaching for a piece of toast.

"I'm not against that theory in principle," said Kate, clearing some of their dishes over to the sink, "but not everyday. A little fruit won't hurt you now and again, Rick. You _are_ a metrosexual after all," she laughed, as he choked on a toast crumb.

Castle went to his office to fetch his messenger bag. He stared at the makeshift evidence bag inside and then quickly closed the flap. He felt a little queasy at what he was about to do, but he was doing it for Kate, so he picked up the bag and marched out to the hall.

"You ready?" he asked Kate, as she came down the stairs, looking stunning in her grey tailored work pants and a fine knit, navy, V-neck sweater, black stilettos clattering on the wooden floor.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Castle. Keep up," said Kate, beating him to the front door, her Tiffany key ring dangling from her slim fingers.

Kate locked the door behind them, while Castle pressed the call button on the elevator. She came to stand next to him, reaching out to find his hand, cool fingers lacing with his. Castle smiled down at her and squeezed her hand, wishing that life could really be this simple.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They get out of the elevator in the basement parking level of Castle's building.

"Crown Vic or Ferrari?" debated Castle out loud, looking doubtfully from Kate's blue, boxy, department issue car to his own, shiny, cherry red monster.

"Eh, Castle you're not driving my car," said Kate, imagining the paperwork if Castle totaled her police vehicle.

"Ferrari it is then," he said, as Kate snatched his keys and raced for the driver's side door, leaving him speechless.

They drove to the Midtown office of Kate's doctor in record time. The Ferrari cornered spectacularly at speed and Castle felt a little nauseous as Kate zoomed to an abrupt stop at the curb, the throaty growl of the car's engine slowing to a purr under her confident touch.

"I will never tire of that," said Kate, an enormous grin on her face.

"It ages me just a little every time I let you drive my car," said Castle, taking the keys from her hand. "But you do look ridiculously good driving it," he admitted.

"Thank you. You, at the wheel of this Ferrari, is one of my fantasies," confided Kate, leaning over to give Castle a lingering kiss. "And now, I'd better go," she added, reluctantly pulling away from him to climb out of the car.

Castle hopped out of his side and went round to meet Kate. He offered her his hand to help her up, as she unfolded her long legs from the low-slung chassis.

"Don't forget to tell the doctor about those headaches," he reminded her caringly, as he gave her a peck on the lips and she squeezed his elbow.

"Yes, Castle. I'm sure I can manage that. Call me when you're finished with Paula?" she asked, as he walked her to the front door of the office building.

"Sure. Shouldn't be too long," he lied like a pro, feeling more awful every time these words came out of his mouth.

"We can grab a late lunch when you're free," Kate promised, "Something unhealthy, to make up for the girly breakfast I fed you," she teased, her beautiful smile warming him all over.

"I like the sound of that. Maybe you can _feed me_ lunch too?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at her comically.

"Don't push your luck, Rick. I'd better go in," said Kate, pushing against his shoulders as he threatened to engulf her in another passionate kiss. "I think your car's about to be towed," she said, mischievously, pointing over his shoulder at the Ferrari.

When Castle spun round to look at his car Kate made her escape through the glass doors, waving back at his surprised expression with a broad grin on her face. The man was just too easy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle climbed in the driver's side of his car and felt the residual warmth of Kate that lingered on the leather seat. He gunned the engine, enjoying feeling the thunder of power under him as he pulled out into the traffic. He nosed the car towards the precinct, glancing down at his leather bag lying in the footwell before flicking his eyes back to the road.

When he pulled up in front of the 12th the few cops loitering out front moved to stare at the car, their gazes turning from envy to appreciation when they recognized the driver of the flashy, red man-toy.

"Keep an eye on my girl," said Castle, fist bumping a young beat cop named Fernandez.

When he exited the elevator on the homicide floor he scanned the bullpen for familiar faces. Ryan and Esposito were sitting at their desks, a copy of MAD magazine open in front of them as they poured over the Spy Vs Spy column.

"Boys," said Castle, amused by the scene despite the circumstances, "hard at work I see. Beckett would be proud."

Their heads whipped up at the mention of their boss's name.

"Beckett, where…where _is_ Beckett?" asked Ryan, stammering as he tried to peer round Castle, looking for his boss like she might be his shadow.

"Relax, Ryan. She's gone to have her arm checked over by the doctor."

"Man, that is cruel. You could have warned us," said Esposito, uncovering the magazine he'd hastily shoved under his computer keyboard.

"Then what are _you_ doing here, bro? Why're you not with Beckett?" asked Ryan, puzzled since the writer and the lady detective were inseparable these days.

"I need a word with the Captain," replied Castle, cryptically.

"He's in a meeting…budgets," explained Ryan and Castle's heart sank. He wanted to get this over with quickly, before he could change his mind or Kate showed up, whichever came first.

"About?" pushed Esposito, sensing Castle's discomfort.

The cocky surety he normally displayed had drained away at the mention of budgets. That meant a long meeting and Castle was short on patience and time today.

Castle sighed and flopped down into a chair beside the boy's desks. He lifted his messenger bag onto his lap and withdrew his Ziploc bag from inside.

"We…Kate got another message…this morning, at the loft," he offered, hesitantly.

"What did this one say?" asked Ryan, taking the bag and turning it over in his hands.

"I'm still watching you," said Castle, without looking up, the words burned into his brain.

"Shit. What did Beckett say?" asked Esposito, reaching out to take the note from Ryan to study it more closely.

Castle let his head fall into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. "She doesn't know," he admitted, tugging his palms back down over his face. His fingers brushed the rough prickle of his stubble and his mind flew back to a vision of Kate, touching his jaw in bed that morning, confidently ordering him to shave and his stomach dipped.

"Man, how can she not know?" asked Esposito, laughing at the thought that anyone would be stupid enough to keep something like this from Kate Beckett. But then he stopped laughing. This was Richard Castle he was looking at and the man had pulled a whole world of stupid where their boss was concerned over the years. "You mean you didn't tell her?" he asked, his tone incredulous, eyes growing large.

Castle shook his head but remained silent. Ryan snorted and then went quiet when he realized Castle wasn't joking.

"Are you insane? She'll shoot you for less, bro," warned Ryan.

"Woman don't like that chivalrous shit as much as Cosmo says they do," advised Esposito.

"Javi's right. Believe me, I've tried it on Jenny and it wasn't pretty…and she's not even armed."

Castle listened to the boys and their rambling, pop culture advice and he decided that in this instance, he was the manlier man. He was doing this for Kate's safety and he was going to stick to his plan, no matter what anyone said.

At that moment Captain Roy Montgomery shot his head out of his office, hoping for a homicidal emergency to free him from his meeting with nasal Melanie from finance. He spotted Castle and decided that he was the next best thing.

"Hey Rick. You need to see me?" he asked with vague hope of a positive reply.

"If you have time, Captain. I have something I'd like to run by you."

"Sure, just let me re-schedule Melanie here and you can come right in," he assured Castle with a big, grateful smile.

Castle rose from the desk, holding his hand out to Esposito for the makeshift evidence bag. Javi held on to it and stared Castle down. "You're making a mistake, man," he said to the writer.

Castle snatched the bag. "She doesn't need to hear about this. We clear?" he asked, adrenalin pumping in the face of the boys' clear disagreement with his plan.

Roy Montgomery clapped Castle on the shoulder as he ushered him into his office.

"You saved me from death by fiscal deficit," he said, with a big grin on his face. "Now what can I do for you, Rick and where's Beckett?"

"Kate's got a doctor appointment to check on her arm. She kind of doesn't know I'm here," he admitted, toying with the closing on the Ziploc bag as it dangled from between his sweaty fingers.

"I see. So you wanted to see me alone for some reason? What might that be?" asked Montgomery, running a list of possible scenarios through his head.

These two were closer than partners; that much was evident to everyone, including the precinct cat. But just how close, Montgomery wasn't sure. He studied Richard Castle for the first time that morning and suddenly took in his nervous misdemeanor, the fidgeting hands, the shifting in his seat, the tapping foot and jiggling knees.

"Castle, what's the problem? Just spill," he instructed, his mind already making more of this than was probably there. Castle could be a drama queen after all.

"This was delivered to my loft this morning," he said, handing over the plastic bag to the Captain. "Well…sometime between eleven last night and seven thirty this morning, to be precise."

"And you think this is from the same guy who left Beckett the note at the gala?"

"Card looks the same. From memory the script looks identical too, thought I'd need to check with Evidence to compare it to the other note," explained Castle.

"And what did Beckett think?" asked Montgomery, looking up from the piece of card into Castle's seriously worried looking face.

"I, eh…she doesn't know," he confessed, toying with this fingers.

"You didn't show this to her? But it's evidence, man. In _her_ ongoing investigation. What were you thinking?"

"No one outside of family and this precinct knew that Kate would be staying at the loft last night. That means this guy is watching her. That means she's in danger. If it's the same guy we're trying to hunt down he's already killed five people, Roy. This case has already put her in hospital once. If that knife had gone a centimeter to the left she could have severed an artery or…or damaged a tendon…on her gun hand. I'm worried this guy is starting to fixate on Kate. The media coverage…he knows who the detective of record is on this case. So I want you to take her off of it…assign the case to someone else," he said, his voice dropping from a forceful, argumentative tone, down to a mere whisper, as his last request caught in his throat.

"You want me to take Beckett _off_ the case? On your say so?" asked Montgomery, studying Castle intently.

"Captain, I know it's kind of irregular. But Kate's…" he tailed off at the noise of chairs scraping back out in the bullpen, followed by the sound of Esposito clearing his throat rather loudly.

Ryan tapped on the glass of the Captain's office door before poking his head around the corner, his face suddenly pale and worried looking.

"Beckett's here," he warned.

Montgomery and Castle stared at one another like rabbits caught in the headlights.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate had finished up with her doctor earlier than anticipated. But the poking and prodding the doctor had given her arm, together with the rough handling the nurse who'd redressed it had meted out, had left her feeling sore and on edge. So Kate decided that going to her apartment to pack up clothes and mail could wait until later, when Castle could help her carry her stuff.

She'd jumped in a cab outside the doctor's office and instructed the driver to take her directly to the precinct, intending to text Castle when she got there. However, as the taxi deposited her on the street outside the 12th, Kate caught a flash of cherry red paintwork from out of eye corner of her eye and she did a double take at seeing Castle's Ferrari parked out front.

When she walked into the bullpen she did a visual sweep, but Castle was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys," she called to Ryan and Esposito, who were deep in conversation and sat bolt upright at the sound of her voice.

Esposito shot out of his chair, clearing his throat and walking towards Beckett's desk. Ryan got up from his desk and headed off towards the Captain's office, without so much as a good morning.

"What's going on?" asked Kate, immediately suspicious of the boys behavior.

"Nothing," snapped Esposito, nervously. "How's your arm?" he asked, trying to make distracting conversation.

"Fine…sore," she admitted, rubbing the new dressing lightly through the sleeve of her summer sweater. "Where's Castle, by the way? I saw his car downstairs."

"Eh, Castle?" asked Esposito, stalling and suddenly wishing he was the one who'd gone to alert the Captain.

"Yeah, you know," said Kate, smiling a little goofily. "Writer, tall, dark and…"

"Ruggedly handsome," he finished off for her, making Kate snort out a little laugh.

Esposito's eyes flicked involuntarily towards Montgomery's office, as Kate's gaze landed on Castle's messenger bag, which he'd left lying on the chair beside Ryan's desk.

"Javi, what's going on?" asked Kate, not waiting for an answer as she walked past him towards the Captain's office, smelling a rat.

She stood in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of her. Castle and Roy Montgomery where sitting either side of the Captain's desk, a plastic bag laid out on the surface between them. They both swiveled to face her at the same time, the look of guilt on Castle's face sending a deeply uneasy feeling through Kate.

"One of you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked, looking from Castle to the Captain and back.

"You're early," replied Castle dumbly, hoping to forestall whatever was coming.

"Will someone answer me please? What is that?" asked Kate, pointing to the Ziploc bag.

"Castle, just show Beckett the note," ordered Montgomery, feeling the temperature in his office drop five degrees since Kate entered the room.

Castle handed her the bag and watched her face as she turned it over, examining it intently, her finger tracing the calligraphy, taking in the message before her eyes rose to meet his.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, her tone even and contained.

"I…eh…Kate, I can explain," he started, stammering a little over how to proceed.

"Where, Castle?" she ordered a response this time, her voice becoming steely and authoritative. The tone she reserved for suspects in the interrogation room.

"I found it…this morning…at home," he admitted.

"And you didn't think to share this detail with me?" she asked, rhetorically.

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to worry you. I thought if I could just talk to Roy…" he trailed off, his plan now seeming ridiculous in the face of this strong, independent woman. He was _what_? Going to protect _her_?

"Talk to Roy? Behind my back…like _partners_ do," she spat out, fury rising, coloring her cheeks. "And do what, Castle? Make it all go away?"

Her sarcasm was like a slap in the face. He paled and flicked his eyes back to Roy Montgomery who had been curiously quiet until now.

"Beckett, I think Castle just wanted to try and shield you from this…this distraction," he tried, attempting to calm the situation. "But rest assured, I _won't_ be taking you off the case," he said forcefully, his statement aimed at Castle.

"Take me off the case?" asked Kate, her voice incredulous. "Is that what he asked you to do? Did you…Castle?" she asked, staring at him as he nodded slowly then looked down at his hands.

"This guy is obviously watching you Kate, if he knew you were living with me. I just wanted to keep you safe and…"

Kate held up her hand, interrupting him. Her eyes blazed with fury and embarrassment and indignation that this should have happened behind her back. That he would speak to her boss behind her back. That he would think she couldn't cope with this. That he would betray her this way.

"Castle, you don't get to decide," she yelled at him. "This is _my_ life and _my_ job and you don't get to decide," she choked out again, her eyes growing moist despite her fury.

She looked at both of their faces. Montgomery's embarrassed and serious. Castle's pale and wounded, like she'd just physically slapped him. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the Captain's office, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

Castle sat for a couple of seconds and then seemed to regroup, rising from the chair slowly. He left the Captain with a rueful smile and headed out to find Kate and make her see sense or at least try to apologize.

"Kate," he began, as he reached her desk, "please let me explain?"

But she brushed past him, picking up her purse and her jacket like he wasn't even there.

"Ryan, road trip," she called out to the other detective, his eyes betraying his surprise at her sudden command.

Ryan grabbed his gun and badge from the drawer, and then lifted a file as an afterthought, unsure where Beckett intended for them to go, but desperate not to upset her any further by asking a dumb question.

Kate stalked off towards the elevator with Ryan stumbling along behind. He turned back to throw a look in Esposito's direction, raising his shoulders in a little shrug and then motioned that he would phone later.

Castle caught up with them as the elevator doors slid open, holding out his hand to stop them from closing on him.

"Kate, please? Don't go. Let's talk about this," he pleaded, while Ryan looked at his feet in discomfort.

Kate fixed him with her hazel eyes, her face full of pain at his betrayal. "Go home, Castle," she said sadly, shutting down any further discussion as her finger jabbed the Close Door button and they disappeared from view, leaving him standing alone in the hallway, feeling like his guts had just been ripped out.

**A/N: I did warn you there would be angst. **

**Let me know what you thought. Just press that little button down below. You know you want to.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter follows the revelation that Castle has lied to Kate so he can ask her Captain to re-assign her case because she's being stalked.**

**I got some amazing reviews after the last chapter. The encouragement was just what I needed, so thank you. I am taking your feedback on board.**

**Warning: Angst alert.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 25**

Kate walked silently with Ryan to the NYPD parking lot. She waited patiently while he unlocked the car and then sank into the passenger seat, leaving Ryan surprised that she hadn't issued her usual demand to drive. His boss seemed too docile and that worried him.

Ryan climbed in the driver's side and closed the door, unsure what to do next, since Beckett hadn't exactly shared with him where their little road trip was going to take them.

"You okay?" he asked finally, when the silence got too much.

"I'll be fine. Don't want to talk about it, Ryan," she said, rubbing her injured arm again. "Just…please, drive."

"Eh, where are we headed?" he asked, sneaking a sideways glance at his boss.

"Brownsville, the 73rd precinct. Let's go talk to Detective Sobotka," she said, letting out a tired breath.

They drove through lower Manhattan, looping onto the Brooklyn Bridge from Park Row. Kate stared mindlessly out of the window, watching the distant span of the Manhattan Bridge nudge by along side them, its double decker, steel structure suspended above the East River.

The surface of the water sparkled and flashed in the sunlight and Kate pulled down her visor to shield herself from the overwhelming brightness. Tears formed in her eyes, from the flashes of blinding sunlight, and from the pain in her chest caused by Castle's over-protective, overstepping, overbearing and interfering actions. _How could he_, a voice yelled inside her head, over and over.

The constant thrum of tires on the surface of the bridge was soothing. The rhythmic gedunk, gedunk, gedunk as they passed over each expansion slot, lulled Kate into a wakeful dreamlike state. She saw Castle's face that morning in the kitchen as he moaned about the healthy breakfast she'd given him and a sob nearly escaped from her throat. He'd laughed and joked with her, touched her and kissed her, hell he'd told her he had a meeting with Paula…and that was clearly a bare faced lie, all the while knowing he was keeping that note…no, _deciding_ he would keep the note a secret from her. She was a Homicide Detective, not some weak little woman who needed protecting from the big bad world. He was a writer, for god sake, with manicured fingernails! Who was _he_ to ask her boss to have her case reassigned? Who the hell did he think he was? This was why she was just better off alone. No one to let down and no one to care. It was the only answer, Kate concluded. They had been a mistake. Getting too close to him, letting him in…it had all been a big mistake.

Kate gripped the armrest on the passenger door until her knuckles went white. She took a few breaths to steady herself, trying to find some new resolve. But images of him…of them…kept crowding into her mind. She could feel his lips on her neck, his fingers trailing down her arm, his breath mingling with hers as she leaned in to kiss him. A lump formed in her throat and tears threatened to force their way down her cheeks. The silence in the car was oppressive.

Ryan had pulled off the bridge on the Brooklyn side of the river and was headed towards the intersection of Flatbush and Atlantic Avenues. They drove down Atlantic Avenue for several miles, passing through a largely residential part of Brooklyn, intersected by small, rundown strip malls, the street corners punctuated by the occasional gas station.

Kate had pulled herself together a little by the time they turned onto Eastern Parkway. The streets seemed drabber here, fewer trees lined the route and vacant lots peppered the strip, like gaps in a rotten set of teeth.

"We're nearly there," said Ryan, turning to give her a sympathetic look. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked, trying to be kind.

"Sure, Ryan. Yes," she answered flatly, not trusting her voice to say more at this point, as he turned left onto East New York Avenue, pulling up to the 73rd Precinct moments later.

The low rise, two-story, brick built stationhouse was uninspiring from the outside. The staggered design of the building's footprint let it meander its way down the block. But the windows were few and looked like they let in little light. Kate wished she'd never left Manhattan as Ryan pulled into the parking lot behind the precinct and shut off the engine.

"What if Mark Sobotka's not here?" he asked, suddenly realizing they were stumbling into another NYPD territorial domain, without a plan and without announcing themselves first.

"Then we wait, or we find someone else to talk to. We didn't just drive all this way to give up, Ryan," she said, her voice taking on an irritated edge. Not for the first time that day did Ryan wonder how it had been his misfortune to end up on this particular road trip with his boss. He'd kill Castle himself if he ever got a hold of him.

Kate's phone rang and she rummaged in her bag to retrieve it, dropping it back inside once she'd glanced at the screen.

"You not going to answer that?" asked Ryan, as her cell continued to ring until it clicked over to voicemail.

"No. It's Castle," said Kate, as if that were all the explanation that was needed.

Ryan checked his own phone. There was a text from Esposito. It read: _Where'd you get to bro? Castle's going postal. Text me back. J_

Kate looked over at Ryan's phone as he read the message. "Javi?" she asked.

"Eh, yeah. Wants to know where we are," he explained.

"Tell him the truth, he's your partner after all," she said, pointedly. "But tell him not to let Castle know…please, Ryan," she added. "I don't need him riding over here on his white charger to save me today, thank you."

"You sure? Cos I think he's worried."

"I am _so_ sure. I need…god, space just sounds like the worst cliché ever. Thank you Oprah for ruining a perfectly good descriptive expression," she laughed bitterly. "Send the text and then let's just get on with this."

They walked around the building to the front entrance and waited in line to speak to the desk sergeant who was currently helping an old lady who'd had her purse stolen.

Kate flashed her badge and introduced Detective Ryan as soon as the desk sergeant was free. "We'd like to speak with Detective Mark Sobotka, if we may?" asked Kate politely.

"Sure. He's on earlies this week, so you're in luck."

He picked up the phone and conducted a brief conversation, before asking them to take a seat while they waited for Detective Sobotka.

Mark Sobotka was a giant of a man, stocky and comforting or well-built and threatening, depending on the situation and who you happened to be. He shook Kate's hand firmly and then clapped Ryan on the arm, making him flinch with the strength of his grip.

"Why don't you come through," he said, ushering the two detectives into the windowless interior of the 73rd precinct.

They fixed themselves coffee in the sparse break room and Kate felt a pang at the thought of Castle's expensive coffee machine back at the 12th, as she slopped what looked like lukewarm engine oil into a paper cup.

"We came to ask you about one of your old collars, Danny Minola. He turned up dead four days ago at one of our crime scenes," explained Kate.

"Yeah, I heard that scumbag finally bought it," replied Sobotka, clearly pleased at the ex-con's demise.

"You don't seem very disappointed," pointed out Kate. "You and he go back a long way?"

"Oh, only for about the last twenty years. That piece of shit got off more charges than my grandmother's had bowls of borscht," complained Sobotka, taking a swig of his coffee.

"Yeah, we noticed," said Kate, as Ryan handed her a file and she pulled out a bundle of DD-5's. "How'd he do it? I mean…false imprisonment, attempted sexual assault, rape, assault in the 1st degree…this list goes on. What was his trick?"

"The guy got himself a good lawyer early on. Court appointed in the beginning then he kept him on retainer…drug money, but we could never prove it. Eh, the lawyer, Gerry Sanderman was his name, real piece of work. Pinstripe suit, flashy ties, you name it. This guy was central casting scumbag's scumbag. I collared Minola for rape back in 1990. The woman I.D.'s him. He does her in a stairwell in broad daylight, she sees his face and everything. But we got no DNA. The bastard used a condom and then the intimidation started. She got hang-up calls at home, dog shit pushed through her mailbox and then her kids get shouted at in the street. So she withdraws her statement and we lose him."

"That must have been really frustrating," said Kate. "What about your latest victim, Lisa Brown? Did he do the same thing to her?"

"Lisa Brown is a sweet kid. Only nineteen, got a baby of her own. She lives at home with her mother and five brothers. They worship that girl. But the story's very similar, only this time Danny had been stalking Lisa. He knows where she lives cos they stay in the same building over on Dumont. He buys her little gifts, treats her kid nice, then when he's walking her home one night he drags her off the pathway, down a slope behind some bushes and he rapes her. She was a mess. Crying, shaking, couldn't sleep for days. She gave him up right away, but again, we got no DNA, just the word of a 19-year-old single mother against Danny and his Rottweiler lawyer. We persuaded her to come to a line-up and she picked him right out, first time. But a week goes by and suddenly she's not so sure. Then she recants her statement to the DA. I tried to support her as much as I could…but, ugh…you can't live their lives for them and that cowardly bastard was in her face every moment he got, only he made sure we couldn't prove a thing," said Sobotka, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his jaw with a large, meaty hand.

Kate's cell phone started to ring and she hastily pulled it from her bag, turning the ringer to silent without answering it when she saw Castle's name flash up on the screen again.

"Do you think Lisa Brown's brothers might have had something to do with Danny Minola's death?" asked Ryan, as he watched Kate's face go from impassive to distraught as she put down her phone.

"If they did, I think I'd like to shake their hands. Let's just say I won't be rushing to run this one down. Anyway, didn't the papers say he was the fifth victim of your SoHo strangler guy?"

"Yeah, they did. Only Danny Minola wasn't strangled," explained Kate. "He had his throat cut and his genitals removed."

"Ouch! Kind of just though, when you think about it?" laughed Sobotka, looking particularly at Detective Ryan.

"You won't mind if we speak to Lisa Brown and her brothers?" asked Kate, rising to shake Mark Sobotka's hand.

"No, be my guest. I haven't seen Lisa around in a while, but the brother's are still at home best I can tell. Good luck with your investigation. Your guy's really running you ragged," he observed.

"Thanks," said Kate, not liking his description, but feeling too exhausted to mount a come back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they got back to the car Kate retrieved her phone from her bag and called up her voicemail as she paced back and forth in the parking lot. You have three new messages, said the automated voice. Then the first message started to play.

"_Kate, it's me. Please, call me. We need to talk about this. Just…phone me, okay?_" The call ended and a second message began.

"_Kate, its me again. I…Kate, I know I've made a stupid mistake, but please…you've got to let me explain. Please call me back?"_

Message three was from Castle too and had been left while they were ending the interview.

"_Kate it's Rick. I get that you're mad at me and I would be too. What I did was stupid and thoughtless and…god, what a mess_" she heard him mutter through a shuddering breath._ "I really need to speak to you…to explain. I love you Kate. At least believe that. Please, please just call me back, let me know you're okay?_" he pleaded, before ending the call.

Kate stopped the call and deleted her messages, not ready to face Castle or deal with what came next.

"You good to go visit the Brown brothers now, Ryan?" asked Kate, trying to spin out their time away from the office in case Castle was hanging around waiting for her there.

"Sure. Just let me phone Esposito and let him know where we're headed. Don't worry, I'll ask him not to tell Castle," he reassured her when she gave him a knowing look.

Esposito told Ryan that Castle had finally left the precinct at lunchtime and was headed home to look after Alexis, because his mother had some drama thing this afternoon.

"Oh god, Alexis," said Kate, her hand flying to her mouth. "How the hell am I going to explain this to her?" she asked no one in particular.

"Why'd you have to explain anything?" asked Ryan, puzzled. "He's the idiot who went behind your back to the Captain."

"Yes, but she's his daughter and the one thing I wanted to make sure of from the start was that Alexis would never get mixed up in all of this," said Kate, coming as close as she dared to admitting that she and Castle had been a couple.

"Then it looks like Castle has some fast talking to do," said Ryan, putting the car into drive and heading back out onto East New York Avenue.

The journey took them barely five minutes. They turned right onto Rockaway Avenue and then right again onto Dumont, pulling up in front of the first of the eight, sixteen story blocks, that made up the Tilden Houses.

"Sobotka said building one, right?" asked Ryan. "Cos they all kind of look the same to me."

"Yeah, this is it. The eighth floor, so I hope the elevators are working," said Kate, pulling on her jacket and checking her holster.

When they entered the lobby they found the elevator doors wedged open, a broken chair blocking the mechanism and the control panel outside had been smashed. The hallway smelled of urine and pot and graffiti scarred the cracked, tiled walls.

"Nice place," said Ryan, scanning around for the stairwell entrance. "You still want to do this?" he asked Kate.

"Come on. It'll do us good," said Kate. "Day I've had, a little exercise might just clear some cobwebs away," she said, pushing open the door and taking the stairs two at a time.

They arrived, panting and out of breath, on the eight floor several minutes later. The Brown's lived in apartment 8009, to the right down the hallway. The blue front door was chipped and bashed, from years of neglect and a few choice kicks, Kate imagined. She rapped confidently on the door and waited. There was no noise coming from within the apartment and no one came to answer the door.

Ryan and Kate looked at one another, each unwilling to give up after the eight flights of stairs they had just had to climb. A door opened further down the hall and a small woman with an enormous Afro poked her head out.

"Can I help you?" she asked, never leaving her own doorway.

"Yes, ma'am. We were looking for the Browns," explained Kate. "Lisa and her brothers, do you know where they might be?"

"You from Child Protective Services?" asked the woman.

"No, we're with the NYPD, ma'am," said Kate, showing the woman her badge. "Do you know when the Browns might be back?"

"Oh, they ain't comin' back here. They up and left 'bout a week ago. Took that little baby and left. Don't know where they all were headed. But can't say's I'll miss them. The noise when those boys got to fighting and that damn child crying all hours. I got me some peace and quiet now, yes ma'am. Just the way I like it," said the woman, smiling brightly at Kate before disappearing back indoors.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Ryan, toeing the dirty hallway with his shoe.

"Eh, we go look for the Super," suggested Kate. "See if he can tell us where the Browns went and why they left so suddenly."

The Super lived in a tiny apartment on the ground floor. He was a sweaty looking man in his mid fifties, wearing a grubby, off-white tee shirt and a pair of grey checked pants. Kate avoided shaking his hand when she introduced herself and Ryan, and she kept her distance as he punctuated each sentence with a phlegmy cough.

"Naw, they didn't leave no forwarding address with me, sweetheart," he said in answer to Kate's question. "It's not like they were expecting a big lottery check or nothin'. Just upped and moved away is all. It happens. You might wanna check with Housing. Maybe they can tell you where they went," he suggested, his eyes fixated on Kate's chest until Ryan felt obliged to step in.

"Beckett, this is a waste of time. Let's track them down through the CHA, back at the precinct. We can talk to them tomorrow."

Kate nodded in agreement. Deciding Ryan was right, she followed him back to the car.

Kate's problems with Castle loomed large again on their way back into the city. She was torn between her love for the man she thought she knew and this traitorous, devious, weak individual she'd come face-to-face with in Montgomery's office this morning.

"Ryan, can you drop me off at Castle's loft?" asked Kate suddenly, as they passed back over the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Sure," said Ryan brightly. "Got to face the man sometime," he added, relieved that Beckett appeared to want to sort things out so quickly.

"I'm not going to see Castle. I just need to collect my car," explained Kate, much to Ryan's amazement.

"What, without speaking to Castle at all?"

"Kevin, Richard Castle is the last person I want to see right now. So if he so much as looks in our direction when you pull up to his building, I want you to carry on driving…don't dare stop for him or so help me…"

"I got it. Keep driving," said Ryan, unnerved by Kate's strident tone.

They arrived at the building without incident and Kate left Ryan at the curb, promising to meet him back at the precinct. She entered the lobby and waved politely to Eduardo, the doorman, taking the elevator down to the basement parking area as quickly as she could to avoid running into a Castle or Rogers on her way.

Castle's red Ferrari was back in its parking bay, just as it had been when they'd arrived there together that morning. Kate could still feel his warm hand holding hers and she had to steel herself to open her car door, taking a few deep breaths to steady her emotions, tears never far away. She placed her hand on the hood of the Ferrari. It was still warm, so Castle can't have been home for long.

Kate had just climbed into her Crown Vic when her cell phone rang. She picked up the phone and her heart leapt as his name flashed up on the screen. It would be so easy just to pick up, to let him in again, his voice soothing her, his hands exciting her. But what he'd done this morning was real. It had been a calculated, premeditated betrayal and all the wishing that it hadn't happened wouldn't change the facts. Kate threw the phone on the passenger seat and started the engine. She backed the car out of her space and drove quickly towards the exit, failing to see the distraught figure of Richard Castle running down the ramp after her in her rear view mirror, his cell phone clutched in his hand as he yelled out her name.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yo, bro," said Esposito when Ryan walked back into the bullpen twenty minutes later. "Where'd you get to and what have you done with Beckett?"

"Brooklyn and Castle's loft," replied Ryan, too tired to add any more detail without a decent cup of coffee.

"Finally. I was beginning to think Castle was Beckett's stalker. Dude's called me like seven times today looking for an update."

"Oh, no. Beckett's only gone to pick up her car. She threatened me if I let him get anywhere near her when I dropped her off at his building just now."

"The guy's plan was stupid five different ways, but that is kinda harsh," said Esposito, displaying some sympathy for Castle's current predicament.

"Try telling that to Beckett. He called her three times while we were in Brooklyn…I saw her delete every message. He is in so much trouble this time bro. I think maybe Mom and dad are headed to the divorce courts."

"Shhh, check your ten o'clock. Here she comes," whispered Esposito, his head bobbing back down to study an open file on his desk as their boss walked in.

"Ryan, you get anywhere with City Housing yet?" asked Kate, picking right up where they'd left off, as Esposito answered his phone.

"Just about to make that call," lied Ryan, flicking his eyes back to look at Esposito, who smirked and turned back to his phone call.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Either of you want some?" asked Kate, making for the break room.

The two detectives nodded mutely, not used to being offered coffee by their boss. Esposito put down the phone and raised an eyebrow at Ryan.

"That was Castle…_again_. Said he saw her drive away in her car just now. Even ran after her like some stray dog, but she wouldn't stop and she still won't return his calls. Now she's in there making us coffee. Man, make it stop," said Esposito a little frantically. "She's freaking me out."

"What you want me to do? You didn't have to spend the day with her. She even let me drive, bro. Talk about freaking…" Ryan trailed off his conversation as Beckett re-appeared carrying three mugs of coffee.

"So? Ryan? Get anything?" she asked, her voice just a little too bright, the tightness in her tone betraying her forced cheerfulness.

"Eh…still trying," said Ryan, taking the mug of coffee and searching his contact list for the New York City Housing Association number.

Kate sat down, slipping one leg underneath her on the chair as she switched on her computer. Her eye caught the little tribe of ornamental elephants parading across the edge of her desk. She followed the little caravan to its natural conclusion. They seemed to be headed towards Castle's empty chair, pointing towards it. Kate picked up the closest elephant and turned it around to face the other way, blocking the herd's progress towards the writer's chair. The act was symbolic and normally Kate abhorred pointless symbolism, but this didn't seem to be the time to argue with the sudden urge she had to take control of her own workspace. She was making a statement.

Opening up a new form on the computer, she began typing up the interview they'd conducted with Detective Mark Sobotka that morning. She leafed back through the DD-5's in Danny Minola's parole officer file, searching back for the earliest one, the case that had brought Minola to Detective Sobotka's attention twenty years ago.

"Ryan, if we can't track down Lisa Brown, we should interview Danny Minola's first recorded victim. The woman he harassed, the one with two kids Sobotka was taking about this morning. Have you see the five for that case?" asked Kate.

"No, the first case listed on file was opened in 1994, the assault and battery he served time for in Fishkill," confirmed Ryan.

"Wonder why this other report is missing? I'll speak to his P.O. again, see if he knows why it isn't there," said Kate, picking up the phone.

She talked for several minutes with Jason Shepherd before hanging up the phone and running her fingers through her hair.

"The case was sealed," said Kate, slumping back in her chair. "Minola's intimidation of the main witness, the complainant, resulted in the courts sealing the case files when the trial fell through to protect her two kids. If we want to see those case files we need a court order," said Kate, tapping her nails on the desk as she mulled over this new information.

"Do we have enough probable cause for a court order?" asked Esposito.

"Well, the guy had been sexually mutilated when we found him and he appears to have been a fairly prolific rapist over his lifetime…that can't be a coincidence," suggested Kate. "We're looking for a motive for his murder. The guy got away with several serious sexual assaults because he had some tricky lawyer in his pay. The drug dealing he served time for in Hudson clearly funded his lifestyle and his lawyer. If you were the brother or the husband of one of his victims, wouldn't you be out for blood if you saw him getting away with it again?"

"Sounds plausible, when you put it like that," admitted Ryan. "You want me to draw up the papers?" he asked, taking in Kate's tired and defeated expression.

"Yeah, that would be great. I think I'm going to call it a night," said Kate, rubbing her arm as the stitches pulled and itched her skin. "I'll see you back here in the morning. I'll sign off on the court papers then."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was after seven when Kate made it to her own front door. She unlocked it and awkwardly pushed it open while balancing the pile of mail she held in the crook of her arm. The bundle slid free, flyers and envelopes skidding across the floor of her apartment and Kate cursed, dropping her bag down by the hall table to retrieve the jumbled assortment of correspondence that now littered the floor.

Her apartment looked the same as it had the day she left to move in with the Castles a week ago. Seven days and a lifetime of change, she thought, as she ran her fingers through the fine layer of dust that had settled on her bureau. She went into the bedroom to change, searching for her navy yoga pants before she pulled up short, realizing all of a sudden that she'd left at least a third of her clothes at Castle's loft. Not to mention her toothbrush, toiletries, make-up…the list went on. She groaned and flopped down on the bed. That man…

Kate forced herself up off the bed. She collected her purse from the hall table, before making her way back down to the street. The warm layer or noise and the bright glow of the store lighting that greeted her when she entered the Duane Reade over on Delancey was welcoming, after the quiet of her apartment. Kate flitted around the store replenishing her list of missing toiletries, throwing a large bar of Green & Black's Maya Gold into her basket for later. Chocolate wouldn't fix this, she knew, but it could make her feel a tiny bit better about being alone again.

She left the pharmacy and crossed over to Elizabeth Street, admiring the flowers lined up outside the corner bodega, before entering the small store to pick up some essentials. She juggled a large container of milk, a carton of orange juice, a box of eggs and a packet of bacon. Then settled on a microwave meal for one for tonight's dinner. It was a sad assortment of single person food and it only served to remind Kate of the dramatic reversal her life had undergone in the space of a single day. This morning she had a boyfriend and a family. Tonight she was buying a meal for one and heading back to an empty apartment. The realization chilled her.

Her arm was aching as she struggled up the stairs, dragging her shopping bags with her. She unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold, dropping the groceries to the floor to rub her arm and check her dressing for any bleeding. Her eyes flitted to a white square of card that had evidently been pushed under the door while she was out. There was no envelope this time, but Kate was pretty sure the size and weight of the card looked very similar to the one that had been delivered to Castle's loft that morning.

Kate went the bathroom and retrieved a pair of eyebrow tweezers from the cabinet, cleaning them quickly under the faucet to avoid any secondary transfer, before drying them off with a paper towel. She lifted the card carefully up off the floor by the corner and turned it over to inspect the other side. Her pulse rate speeded up as she caught a flash of black ink, the familiar calligraphy unfurling across the creamy white paper. The message simply read: _Welcome Home Detective_.

Kate stood frozen to the spot for a second, before she marshaled her thoughts and carried the card to the kitchen to drop it into a clear, plastic freezer bag. She folded the top over several times and then sealed the opening with tape. She wrote her name, badge number and the date and time she'd found the card on the outside of the bag with a Sharpie, blowing the ink dry and then placing the evidence safely in the drawer of the hall table.

Next she double locked her front door, attached the chain and fetched her gun from her purse. She checked the window in her bedroom, the one that overlooked the fire escape, to make sure it was secure, before she called Ryan.

"Ryan, it's Beckett. He's been here again, at my apartment this time."

"Who, Castle?" asked Ryan, confused by the sudden burst of information coming from his boss.

"No, not Castle," said Kate, frustrated at Ryan's lack of understanding. "The guy who's stalking me. He left another card. I went out to get some groceries and when I came back it was lying inside my hallway."

"So you're not at Castle's loft?" asked Ryan, his hopes that the writer and his boss might have patched things up quickly fading away.

"Ryan, will you forget about your little bromance pal for a second. I'm at home…_my_ home, and he's been here. He knows I came back here tonight, so he's obviously watching me. Can you let Espo know and maybe drive by my place on your way home, look for anyone hanging around outside? I hate to ask but…" she trailed off, her admission that she'd have called Castle first if this was any other day going unsaid.

"Sure, not a problem. You want me to get a couple of Unis to stand outside your place tonight?"

"No. Thanks Ryan. That won't be necessary. I'll be fine. But call me if you see anything. Otherwise we can catch up in the morning."

Kate went back to the kitchen to store her groceries, putting the lasagna she'd bought at the bodega into the microwave. The timer pinged and she found herself a clean fork in the dishwasher before carrying the ready meal over to the counter to sit down and eat. She wasn't really hungry and the food tasted awful anyway, so she forked down a few mouthfuls and then pushed the plastic container aside, taking a sip of water to rinse her mouth of the greasy, chemical aftertaste.

Her phone was lying on the counter beside her and she picked it up, leafing through the address book until she came to rest on Castle's number. Her finger hovered over the call button, but she couldn't bring herself press it. What would she say to him? She couldn't forgive him, that was for sure. If she told him her stalker had been here he'd only want to come over to make sure she was okay or persuade her to come back to the loft and she couldn't bare to see him right now.

Kate only had to picture his face, the concern that would fill his blue eyes, the crinkle in his brow, for her throat to close up and her nose to start running. A tear slipped down her cheek and she angrily swiped it away. She missed him with an ache that had her doubling over the moment she let those feeling in. Why had he done this to her? She'd told him not to push, he'd made her promise not to keep secrets, he'd also just made a deal with her that they would talk things through, see each other's point of view even if they disagreed. That's what made his actions this morning so much worse. He'd gone against every rule and agreement they'd ever made together and he hadn't behaved like the partner he promised to be…like the man she hoped he was.

Kate threw the remains of her lasagna in the trash and turned off the lights, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. She dressed for bed in an old tee shirt and brushed her teeth with the new toothbrush, the inflexible bristles bruising her gums, relieving the ache she felt in every other part of her.

The sheets felt cold and unfamiliar when she climbed in between them. Kate marveled at how quickly human beings could adapt to new surroundings, as she lay down in the dark on her own pillow, which felt suddenly alien to her. She rested her hand on her stomach, and her fingers twitched with the memory of Rick's fingers laying there, working their way under her shirt to get to the warmth of her bare skin. Another tear leaked out of her eye and ran down her temple to pool in her ear. The darkness of the bedroom was illuminated briefly by her phone. She reached out to read the screen. A new text message, his name on the envelope. Her heart raced.

_Kate I don't know how to fix this. Please help me. I hope you're okay. I miss you and I love you. Rick x_

Kate read the message twice and a sob escaped from her throat, sounding loud and piercing in the dark. She finally let go all of the disappointment and hurt she'd been bottling up since she left the precinct with Ryan and it came out in a torrent, loud and pitiful, exhausting her and making her hoarse. She finally fell asleep a little after 3am, a pillow hugged to her chest, feeling like the bottom had dropped out of her world.

**A/N: Oh dear. Poor Kate. Will she ever be able to forgive him? Would you? Let me know. **


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is written from Castle's perspective, following the revelation that he lied to Kate and tried to have her case re-assigned. The fallout continues. We know what Kate is thinking…here's Rick's take on things.**

**Everyone who reviewed the last chapter wants Kate to forgive him, though most people understand her intolerance for being lied to and manipulated. Stick with the story through the angst and I'm sure you'll be rewarded.**

**Warning: Angst alert…again!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 26**

Castle paced the floor of the loft. Another hour passed in silence. If he kept up the back and forth for much longer he'd wear a groove in the hardwood floor.

His mind was spinning, running back over the day's events, the pivotal moments, the things he could have done differently, the words he should have used, the ways he'd let Kate down, the evening he could be enjoying if only he'd kept his head on straight. He hated himself right now.

It was after five and Martha was due home any minute. He felt like a seven year old kid again, the spring he borrowed his mother's diamond earrings for show and tell and managed to lose one on the way home from school. He'd managed to lose Kate today and he dreaded facing the music when his mother found out. More precious than diamonds…that was Kate. What had he done?

Eduardo had called him from the lobby to alert him as soon as Kate had appeared to collect her car. The irony, that he was still trying to decide things for her by using the doorman to keep tabs on her, was completely lost on him. He was too deep in his own distress to see straight. He'd raced down to see her as fast as he could, but she hadn't answered his call and either hadn't seen him running after her car or she'd chosen to ignore him. He wasn't sure which scenario made him feel sadder.

He stopped pacing to check his phone for the millionth time. Nothing. Kate had ignored three messages and a missed call. He'd spoken to Esposito several times over the course of the day but the guys were playing it pretty close to the vest. Beckett was where their loyalties ultimately lay and he understood and approved of that. He just wanted to know that she was okay. Her face, her beautiful face, when she told him to go home, that look of sadness and betrayal would haunt him until he could fix this. Because there was simply no other option. He had to make this better. He had to win her back. Life without Kate Beckett in it wasn't an option for him anymore. He hoped he could persuade her to feel the same about him or he'd go down trying.

His pacing was interrupted by Alexis. She'd gone for a nap in her room and was making her way downstairs when Castle heard her footsteps on the floor behind him.

"Hey, dad," she said, light and bright as ever. "What are you doing?"

"Eh…nothing. Just thinking," he said evasively, unable to come up with anything better right now. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I slept for a couple of hours. I'm going to call Paige. She wanted to know if I'd be free Saturday to go to the movies with her and Lacey. What do you think dad? Will I be able to go out by then because it's only four days away and I'm really not sure I'll be ready but Laney and Paige want to bring their dates and I was hoping to invite Ashley which would just be so cool cos we've never triple dated before. So…dad, do you think I'll be ready?" she gushed out all in one go, without even taking a breath.

"I, what…pumpkin, I'm sure you'll know if you're ready," he said, trying desperately to focus on what Alexis had just asked him. "Get some rest between now and then and hopefully you'll be good as new."

"When's Kate coming home?"

The question came at him out of left field. He was still running over the triple date scenario in his head…which movie, would there be handholding, kissing, alcohol, drugs? His mind was in overdrive.

"Dad, Kate? When's she coming home? I thought we could watch the latest episode of Temptation Lane together. You saved it for me, right?" asked Alexis, staring innocently at her father, waiting for a response.

"I'm not sure, sweetie," he answered honestly, though to which question Alexis wasn't sure.

"You're not sure you saved it or you're not sure when Kate is coming?" she asked for clarification, seeing her dad's face register a flicker of pain at the mention of Kate's name. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm…fine. I'm sorry, I don't know when Kate will be here, Alexis. I think Grams is due home soon. I should get dinner started," he said, retreating to the kitchen to avoid having to share anything more with his daughter right now.

Martha arrived home twenty minutes later to the smell of something pungent wafting out of the kitchen.

"Richard, darling. How was your day and what _is_ that smell?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the over-powering stench of garlic…and was that fish sauce?

"Don't ask," he replied, bent over the stove stirring a pot of pasta sauce.

"Fine, have it your way. But what _are_ you cooking? Something smells dreadful."

"Pasta sauce. Chorizo, garlic, tomatoes, more garlic and a little fish sauce," he added.

"Fish sauce? Oh, darling. What's wrong? You haven't added fish sauce to a pasta dish since Kate left for her dad's cabin last summer… Oh," said Martha, pulling up short to look properly at her son. "Richard, where _is_ Kate?" she asked, looking around the loft and finding the ground floor empty.

"She hasn't come home yet, mother, and I doubt she will…at least not tonight," he added sadly.

"Oh Richard, what did you _do_?" Asked Martha, trying to sound sympathetic, but strongly suspecting that her son was most likely the reason that Kate wouldn't be coming home to them that night.

"Why do you always assume it's something _I've_ done?" asked Castle, dropping the wooden spoon into the pot and then cursing as the dark red sauce splashed up onto his shirt.

"Experience, dear boy. Now tell me all about it," she said, reaching for a glass and pouring out a generous measure of red wine.

Castle recounted the sorry tale of the note and his disastrous meeting with Captain Montgomery. He left out the part about lying to Kate over his nonexistent meeting with Paula, but he did leave in the part about running after Kate's car in their parking garage, hoping to garner some sympathy from his mother because her face wasn't looking at all sympathetic so far.

"Darling, I'm almost quite speechless," she said, dramatically fluttering her fingers to her throat as he finished recounting his tale of woe. "What _were_ you thinking? Kate is a detective darling, a smart, tough, intelligent woman. But I don't need to tell you that, because you know all of that already. My question is…why did you forget it?"

"I just wanted to protect her. I know it sounds stupid when I say it out loud…me, Rick Castle, playboy mystery writer, protect the most amazing, extraordinary, beautiful, talented, tough creature that is Kate Beckett…but…"

"Now Richard, I want you to stop that right now," said Martha sternly, taking hold of his hands in hers so she could focus his gaze in her direction. "You are extraordinary in your own way, and strong and generous and wonderfully caring. That's what's gotten you into this mess. You just cared a little too much and forgot to give Kate her place beside you. She's your equal, darling. She has your back and you've more than proved that you have hers, so stop trying to wrestle against an inferiority complex that isn't real. You are worthy of this woman. You have proved that time and again. She is special and amazing, but so are you, Richard. You just need to believe in yourself and trust Kate. That way you'll forge the strongest partnership imaginable, darling. Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She won't return my calls and I can't phone the boys again. They already think I'm stalking her." He let out a little laugh and ran a hand through his hair, feeling slightly less desperate after his mother's words of wisdom.

Castle turned back to the stove and tipped the contents of the pan into the trash as Alexis bounced back downstairs.

"Gram, you're back. Dad, what happened to the pasta sauce?" she asked, watching her father begin to rinse out the pan.

"Your father had a little accident with the fish sauce," said Martha, raising an eyebrow at Alexis, who giggled back at her.

"Wait…did you say fish sauce?" asked Alexis, turning round to observe her father. "Dad, where's Kate?" she asked, suspicion creeping into her voice. "She's not coming home tonight, is she? Dad, what did you _do_?"

Castle's face was stony when he turned to speak to his daughter and Alexis immediately felt bad for attacking him. He was clearly upset and Alexis wasn't helping.

"I made a stupid mistake and now I'm paying for it. I'm pleased to see that all the women in my life have the same low opinion of me. I'm going to order take-out, does anyone have a preference?" he asked, turning away to fetch some menus from the kitchen drawer.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to call Kate…plead your case?" she asked hopefully, trying to be helpful.

"No, Alexis. I think maybe we just need to give Kate some space. I'll figure something out. Don't worry. Hey, this is your old dad talking, right? Never lost one yet," he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

They ordered Thai. The loft already smelled of fish sauce, so they decided to go with the flow. Castle spent a restless evening sitting in front of the television with Alexis, though if you'd asked him what they'd watched he'd have been the most unreliable witness ever. His eyes drifted to his phone every few seconds, hoping for a message, a text, a sign, anything from Kate. His phone was cold and silent.

When Alexis finally went up to bed she hugged him extra tightly and for a few seconds longer than she normally would.

"It'll be fine, Dad. You'll see. Kate loves you. She'll come round. Try not to worry too much."

"Did I ever tell you that you're the most amazing daughter a man could hope to have?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Maybe once or twice, but you can tell me again," she teased, pleased to see her dad smile.

"Thank you for being you. Sleep well, pumpkin. I love you," he said, before watching her scamper up the stairs.

Castle went into the kitchen and poured himself a Scotch. The ice cubes tinkled and cracked in the glass as he swirled the amber liquid round and around, watching it coat the sides of the heavy crystal tumbler and trickle back down. His hopes of seeing Kate tonight were fading fast, but he'd sit up and wait for her a while longer…just in case.

He fell asleep in an armchair. A police siren screamed by in the street below and he woke with a start. He'd been dreaming about an old case of theirs, the triple killer. Kate was sitting beside him, in front of a small motel swimming pool, their faces bathed in aqua light. She reached over and placed her hand on his knee, squeezed it and left her hand lying there, joining them together. She knew how he felt, because she felt it too. He held her hand, rubbed his thumb over her fingers. He felt peaceful in the dream and safe, sitting there with her. Like nothing would ever part them. Reality looked a little different when he finally came round and glanced over at the front door. Kate's shoes and jacket were still missing in action. Peace wouldn't be his tonight.

Castle stood up slowly, flexing his stiff muscles and cracking the bones in his tired back. He switched off the lights and leadenly climbed the stairs. The guest room looked as they had left it that morning. Kate had made the bed. Her black, silk sleep shirt was draped over the chair in the corner. Castle picked it up and held it to his face, inhaling the scent of Kate that lingered on the cool, silky fabric. But he swiftly put it back down as he heard Kate's voice in his head telling him to stop being so creepy.

He wandered into the bathroom to brush him teeth. Both their toothbrushes were on the counter, kissing one another in a glass by the sink. He had an irrational urge to call her up, to tell her that she _had_ to come home because her toothbrush was here…waiting for her. Like she couldn't replace that…just as easily as she could replace him. Stop doing this. Just fix it.

He got into bed and turned out the light. Kate's cherry scented shampoo had infused the pillow with a sharp sweetness. He lay on her side of the bed, too desolate to feel aroused, even by thoughts of touching her again. He picked up his phone, the glow of the screen lighting up the darkness. One last attempt to fix things before they both went to sleep…just like he had asked of her and yet failed to do himself. He tapped out a text. An honest summary of how he felt, she deserved that much from him…that and so much more.

_Kate I don't know how to fix this. Please help me. I hope you're okay. I miss you and I love you. Rick x_

He pressed send and all his hopes and fears went with that text, bouncing from cell tower to transmitter, across the ether, with the wish of bringing her back.

**A/N: Oh dear. Poor Castle. Don't think he'll get much sleep tonight. A shorter chapter I know. To all of you who prefer longer installments I apologize, but I wanted to see the situation from Rick's point of view before moving things along. **


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter contains a good deal more casework. It begins the morning after their disastrous day apart, when Castle lied and Kate took off to Brooklyn with Ryan.**

**Warning: Long chapter and some angst.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 27**

Kate's eyes felt puffy and dry when she was woken by the sound of her alarm ringing at 7am. She glanced over at her cell phone lying on her nightstand. She'd ignored Castle's text message last night and all the calls before that. Was she being selfish? Kate bit her lip as she propped herself up on one elbow, picking up the phone to begin composing a reply.

"_Still mad. Need time. Will be in touch". _Nope, too impersonal.

"_How exactly do you think you can fix this?"_ Kate, don't be a bitch.

"_I miss you too. KBx."_ Better but too brief and too vague.

She wasn't over this by a long way. He'd gone behind her back to her boss. Embarrassed her in front of her colleagues. Made assumptions…

"Ahhhh," Kate yelled out and threw her phone down onto the bed, jumping as it started to ring before she could snatch it up again.

"Beckett?"

"This is Dispatch, Detective Beckett you're required at a crime scene on Sullivan Street. The Vesuvio Playground," said the calm, nasal voice of the NYPD Radio Dispatcher.

Kate listened to the call as she climbed out of bed, throwing the shower on as soon as she could hang up. A sixth victim? She shook her head to clear the last vestiges of sleep and quickly climbed into the shower.

She looked dreadful. Her face was pale from the lack of sleep, her eyes were swollen and her hair was refusing to cooperate. Kate threw some cold water on her face and hastily tried to patch it up with a little more blush than usual and plenty of black eyeliner, rolling her eyes at her reflection before she left the bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Driving her car down the now well-worn route to Sullivan Street, Kate briefly considered calling Castle. But the thought of his anxious face hovering by her at the crime scene, not to mention the curious glances of her colleagues, stopped that thought in its tracks. He didn't need to be here for this. She didn't need the complications his presence would bring either. Calling him would only confuse things more. She didn't know how to forgive him and she had a job to do right now.

When Kate got out of her car she noticed an EMS truck parked by the side of the road, red and blue lights strobing, throwing a hot and cold glow onto nearby buildings. Ryan and Esposito were leaning on the hood of their car, chatting to Lanie, as a small crowd gathered behind the police tape.

"Hey, guys. What have we got this time?" asked Kate, looking specifically at Lanie, whose sympathetic expression left her in no doubt that she and Javi had been sharing pillow talk again.

"Oh, I'm just hitching a ride this morning," admitted Lanie, blushing uncharacteristically as she flicked her eyes towards Esposito.

"Oh, please don't tell me Perlmutter's on call this morning?" groaned Kate, but Lanie shook her head. "Then I don't understand? If there's no M.E. then that means…if there's no dead body then why'd Dispatch call us down here?" she asked, looking over at Ryan and Esposito.

"There _is_ what appears to be a sixth victim, an attempted strangulation like the others," explained Ryan.

"I'm sensing a but. You said _attempted_ strangulation? You mean the victim's not dead?" asked Kate, as her eyes alighted on a gurney being wheeled into the playground from the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah, guy got lucky we think. Attendant found him hanging from the monkey bars when he arrived to open up. Managed to cut him down and call 911."

"What's his condition?" asked Kate, watching the ETM's load the man onto the stretcher.

"Circling the drain" said Esposito dryly. "Guy barely had a pulse when they found him."

"Lanie? What are his chances of being able to speak to us?" asked Kate, alive to the prospect that this might be the only live witness they would have a chance to interview.

"Depends on his brain function. If he was starved of oxygen for too long…"

"Dude'd be a vegetable," suggested Esposito and Lanie gave him a look.

"As I was saying, Kate. His mental function could be seriously impaired by a lack of oxygenated blood getting to his brain," continued Lanie a little prissily, staring down Esposito.

"EMT's are taking him to Downtown Hospital," said Ryan. "We should probably follow on."

"Castle not joining us this morning?" asked Esposito and Lanie shot him a murderous look this time.

"No," said Kate flatly, not feeling the need to explain any further.

"Why don't I ride with Kate," suggested Lanie. "I'm not due back on shift for another couple of hours. We can catch up on the way," she said, smiling encouragingly at her friend.

"Fine," sighed Kate, without enthusiasm. "Get CSU to work that crime scene, same as we would for every homicide we deal with. Go over it hard, with a fine toothcomb. This guy might not be dead yet, but that doesn't mean he won't end up on our murder board at some point and it looks like he fits the pattern so far. We need to make the most of this one. Looks like the perp got sloppy this time. So we need to capitalize on that."

Kate and Lanie follow closely behind the ambulance, heading east on Spring Street, then all the way south on Broadway, past the greenery of City Hall Park until Kate could make a right on Vesey Street. Pace University Plaza was busy with students making their way to early morning classes and so they lost the ambulance just as they pulled into William Street and up to the front entrance of Downtown Hospital.

"So," said Lanie, an indecent pause after they got into the car, what's with you and Castle? Javi said you guys had a falling out?"

"We haven't fallen out and Javi should watch his mouth," said Kate, moodily.

"Well, I don't see him here with you this morning and you need to tell your face that you two haven't fallen out because I don't think I've ever seen you looking so miserable."

Kate remained silent for a couple of blocks, deciding just how much to share with her friend. Finally she started to speak, her knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel. "He went behind my back to the Captain, asked for this case to be re-assigned, kept evidence from me and lied to me about a meeting that didn't exist. There, is that enough of a reason for you?" asked Kate, her eyes firmly glued to the back of the ambulance.

"So he tried to protect you? That's his big crime?" asked Lanie, raising an eyebrow at Kate.

"His actions could result in evidence being excluded from this case. He may have broken the chain of custody on that note by not recording it properly," said Kate, somewhat lamely. "If we get a good print from that card and then can't use it in court…"

"So that's it? You're _really_ worried about the admission of some low-level inculpatory evidence, 'cause I don't think so? Javi said he had it sealed in a Ziploc bag when he brought it in to the precinct and he handled it with latex gloves at home. Doesn't sound to me like he could have done much more to preserve it. But that's not what we're really talking about here, is it Kate?" She eyed her friend sympathetically, touching her on the arm to encourage her to talk.

"He lied to me Lanie and he went behind my back to the Captain. It was…humiliating. Like he's saying I can't handle this case or one random crank who's taken to sending me cryptic notes. And the boys…how does it look to them, that _Writer Man_ is suddenly fighting my battles for me? I've fought hard to get where I am in this job, Lanie. You know how difficult it is to be a woman in our fields. He completely overstepped this time and it's not as simple as just deciding to forgive him. If I do, what does that mean for next time?" she turned to look at her friend, with sadness and confusion in her eyes. "Look, we're here already. I should really go in, just in case this guy doesn't have long. We can talk more later, if you can stand it," said Kate, giving Lanie a weak smile and a pat on the hand.

"How about tonight? Just you and me…a girls night out? Come on, we haven't done that in ages and you look like you could use a little fun, girl. We could go to that club on Varick, have a few drinks, dance away our problems…come on, what do you say?" she cajoled.

"Oh, Lanie, I don't know," said Kate, indecision crinkling her brow, really not feeling in a party mood.

"Great, that's settled then. Pick you up at eight," said Lanie, clearly in no frame of mind to argue. "And wear something sexy, Kate."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They entered the hospital via the main entrance and headed straight for the ER, catching up with the EMT's just as they rolled the patient into an open cubicle space.

"He's not doing so well," said the older of the two guys, "Sats are dropping. Breathing got shallower on the way over here and his pulse is weak and thready."

"We're going to have to intubate him," said the on call ER doctor, getting a briefing from the senior nurse.

"No!" said Kate, a little too forcefully, as the roomful of medical staff turned to look at her.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett. I need to interview this man before you do that…while he can still speak. If you could just give me a moment," she said, trying for her most professional, reassuring voice.

"Detective, with all due respect, we need to intubate this patient while he's still breathing. His cords are swollen from the trauma he's sustained to his neck. He could code at any second if we don't get his oxygen saturation levels up."

The senior nurse bustled forward, placing an intubation tray on top of the blanket, peeling back the sterile plastic wrapper to expose the kit. The slight pressure on his chest was enough to rouse the victim, because his eyes flickered open and his lips began to move.

Kate pushed forward, weaving her way past the doctor to get to the side of the bed, her superior height lending her added authority, even in this foreign setting. She lowered her head down, getting her ear close to the victim's face, desperate to hear whatever it was that he was trying to say.

"Sir, can you hear me? I'm a Detective with the NYPD. Can you tell me who did this to you?" she asked earnestly, hovering low by his side hoping for a reply.

The doctor's hand landed on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, her eyes never leaving the victim's face as he tried once again to speak. His voice was barely a whisper the first time and Kate sighed in frustration.

"Sir, who did this to you? Can you give me a name or tell me what they looked like?"

Kate wasn't used to dealing with live victims, but this guy was so unresponsive, making him almost useless as a witness. Until he managed to clear his throat a little, wincing with pain as he did so. His voice came out a little stronger this time and Kate grasped the few words he choked out.

"Vesuvio Playground."

Kate held her breath, but that was all he said. She tried again, "Yes, that's where we found you. Can you tell me who did this to you? Did you see their face?" She was practically begging him now, desperation in eyes.

"Vesuvio Playground…Committee…Zoning Committee." He whispered hoarsely this time, his eyes rolling back and then closing against the pain of the effort it caused him and his own breathlessness.

"Detective Beckett," interrupted the doctor, "I'm going to have to insist that you to stand aside. This is _my_ patient, _my_ jurisdiction and this man needs treatment now," he said firmly, his hand on Kate's arm. She shrugged out of his hold and stepped back, finally allowing him through.

Esposito was at her elbow, his notebook in his hand. "Did he say Zoning Committee?" he asked, writing the words down as Kate nodded. "What you think that means?" he whispered, as they watched the doctor insert the laryngoscope down into the man's throat, preparing to intubate him.

"Give him 4mg of Ativan IV push and set up a glucose drip," said the doctor, hands steady as he focused on the scope, tilting it down and back before sliding the tracheal tube carefully past the patient's swollen vocal cords.

The nurse taped the tube in place, leaving the doctor free to step back and talk to Kate, while she hooked the patient up to a ventilator.

"Do we know who this man is? Any next of kin?" asked the doctor.

"No, we were hoping you might be able to help us with…"

Kate was cut off by one of the EMT's, who stepped forward holding out the man's jacket.

"This might help," he said, handing it to Kate.

"Wallet?" asked Kate hopefully.

"No, guy's suit jacket has his name embroidered into the lining," he said, as Kate looked inside the lilac silk interior of the expensive, bespoke coat.

"Jerry Falconio," read Kate and Esposito made another note. "Can you run that when we get back to the precinct?"

"On it," said Esposito.

"Doctor, how soon before he will be able to talk to us again?" asked Kate, hoping to get another opportunity to interview the latest victim before his memory of the attack faded.

"Detective, I don't think you understand. This man is very ill. I'm going to order up an EEG right away to check his brain stem activity and send him for an MRI once he's stable to check his brain for specific areas of damage. But until he's breathing on his own, I suggest you go and find his next of kin and tell them to get in here as fast as they can, because he definitely isn't out of the woods yet."

Kate could see that she would get nothing more for now, so she thanked the doctor for his time and left him her card, asking to be kept up to speed with any changes in the Mr Falconio's status. They got some plastic hospital waste bags from the nurses and bagged up the man's clothing for CSU and then Kate drove Ryan back to the precinct while Esposito took Lanie to the morgue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The precinct was quiet for a Wednesday mid morning and Kate took the opportunity to catch her breath with a cup of coffee before starting the search for Jerry Falconio.

The light on her desktop phone was blinking and she steeled herself to listen to the message, half expecting it to be from Castle. He didn't disappoint.

"_Kate, this is getting ridiculous. I've said I'm sorry several times over. You're being childish now. We need talk about this. Please just call me back_."

Although Castle had just apologized again, the only words that registered with Kate were _ridiculous_ and _childish_. How dare he? If anyone owned the label childish it was him. Kate deleted the voicemail and put the receiver down, glancing up to catch Ryan watching her intently, his own phone pressed to his ear. He waved over at her and held the mouthpiece against his shoulder.

"Beckett, I've got Castle on the other line. You want to speak to him? He sounds kind of worried," said Ryan, waiting nervously for Kate to answer.

"Ryan you heard the doctor, I've got to track down Jerry Falconio's next of kin as a matter of urgency. Can you take a message and tell him I'll call him later," said Kate, stalling the inevitable, her nails digging into the palms of her hands to stop her from just giving in and speaking to him now. She missed the sound of his voice and she hated looking at his empty chair, but now was not the time to get maudlin. She took a cleansing breath.

Ryan shrugged and resumed the phone call, taking rather longer than Kate would have predicted to tell Castle what she'd just outlined. But she was distracted by the arrival of Esposito and forgot to watch for Ryan hanging up.

"Hey, Beckett. You track down our mystery man in the fancy schmutter yet?" he asked, dropping the hospital bags full of the aforementioned schmutter onto his desk.

"Just about to begin searching through the DMV database right now," said Kate, feeling a little off balance at Esposito's question, like he'd caught her napping.

"You taking those to CSU?" asked Kate, indicating the victim's clothing. "'Cause some fibers or another hair sample would be really nice right about now. Oh and here," she said, pulling the plastic freezer bag out of her desk drawer, "get them to look at the note I had delivered to my apartment last night. See if they can pull a print or something."

"Yeah, I'll run them over after I grab a cup of coffee. You want one?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," said Kate, holding up her mug and then returning her gaze to her computer screen.

Ryan followed Esposito into the break room and closed the door behind them.

"So Castle just called…_again_. Beckett still won't take his calls, he's going out of his mind and now she's got me acting as their go-between. Dude even asked me to call him if I see anything. Like I'm going to start spying on my boss," said Ryan, looking slightly freaked out.

"This is getting out of hand. We've got to do something, man. Beckett's miserable. Castle's a pain in the ass and he's not even here. Just don't say anything about that creepy note she got delivered to her apartment last night. That'll tip him over the edge," said Esposito, turning to look at Ryan with a jug of milk in his hand when he got no reply. "Dude, tell me you didn't?"

Ryan looked pained. "I might have…uh…mentioned something. He wanted to know if we had a detail sitting on her place. When I told him no, he muttered something about taking matters into his own hands. What do you think that means?" asked Ryan, looking worriedly at Esposito.

"This is Castle we're talking about. He could be hiring an entire Special Forces unit to watch her apartment for all we know. The guy _is_ prone to grand gestures. Shit, just don't let Beckett know that he knows…if you know what I mean," said Esposito, wrinkling his brow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate found _their_ Jerry Falconio among the six listed in the New York greater metropolitan area by profiling his approximate age and then searching through the photos the system threw up. He was 67 years old, according to his driving license, and he lived in Southampton, Suffolk County on Long Island.

"I found our guy," called out Kate, as Ryan and Esposito sloped guiltily back to their desks, coffees in hand. "He lives out on Long Island. I'll call the number that's listed here and see if I can get a hold of his next of kin."

Kate had a short conversation with the family's housekeeper, made a few notes and then hung up the phone.

"Great! Wife's on vacation. Gone to Europe with their two daughters for a couple of weeks. She's not due home until Saturday, according to the housekeeper. Guess I'll just have to ruin the end of her trip," said Kate, keying the cell phone number she'd been given into her phone.

The long international dialing tone purred and then clicked, the sound of classical music drifting through the handset. "Mrs. Falconio?" asked Kate, when the music cleared a little.

"Yes, this is she. To whom am I speaking?" asked the cultured voice on the other end of the line.

"Ma'am my name is Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD. I believe that you are married to a Jerry Falconio?"

"Yes, what is this regarding? Is Jerry okay?" asked the woman, her voice sounding suddenly anxious.

"I understand you're in Paris right now, Mrs. Falconio. Is that correct? You have your daughters with you?"

"Yes, would you please just tell me why you're calling, Detective? We're at a matinee performance of La Bohème in Place de L'Opéra. Has something happened to my husband?"

"I'm afraid your husband has been hurt, Mrs. Falconio. He was found early this morning in SoHo. From our preliminary investigation it looks like someone may have tried to strangle him. He's in a critical but stable condition right now in Downtown Hospital. The doctors are advising that his family visit him as soon as possible."

Kate paused at the silence on the other end of the line. "Mrs. Falconio, are you still there?"

"Yes…I…how can this have happened?" she gasped out.

"Mrs. Falconio, I understand that this is a lot to take in and that you are far away from home right now. But is there anyone close by, another relative of your husband's perhaps, that we could contact to come and visit him until you can get a flight home?" asked Kate, trying to keep the woman calm.

"Eh, his brother, Manny. He lives in Manhattan…on Sutton Place at 57th Street. Jerry was supposed to be staying with him last night. He spends the night in the city with his brother whenever he has a late engagement," she explained.

"And do you know if your husband had some sort of appointment last night?" asked Kate.

"Well, he had lunch at the 21 Club with his best friend, Eddie Harrington. Then he was going to his barber's on East 53rd Street and then I don't think he had any other appointments until the re-dedication."

"I'm sorry, the re-dedication?" asked Kate, trying to draw the woman into giving more detail.

"Yes, they were re-dedicating a children's playground in Soho to my husband. I would have been there with him, only I planned this trip with my daughters six months ago and we couldn't get the airline to change our tickets at short notice," she explained.

"Mrs. Falconio, can I ask what your husband does for a living?"

"He's an accountant. He had his own firm, Falconio & Falconio LLP, in partnership with his brother. They set it up nearly forty years ago, not long after they left college. They've got fifty-five partners now and upwards of three hundred staff," she said proudly.

"And this re-dedication, can you explain more about that for me?"

"Jerry was on the board that developed the playground on Sullivan Street, almost twenty years ago, I think. They were renaming the playground in his honor for all the work he did in helping to set it up."

"Who are _they_, Mrs. Falconio?"

"Parks, I think. I didn't actually see the invitation, but Jerry was quite excited about it. It's not often an accountant gets honored by the city," she let out a small laugh and then seemed to catch herself. "Where did you say my husband was found?"

"Uh, the Vesuvio Playground on Sullivan Street, ma'am," replied Kate.

"But that's…that's it. That's the place. What…why would he have been attacked there? And wouldn't there have been lots of people around…for the ceremony?" she asked, her voice growing faint across the long distance line.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that just now, Mrs. Falconio, but rest assured that is what I intent to find out. I will contact your brother-in-law and put him in touch with your husband's doctor. My number is 212-555-4319, if you need to contact me once you have your flight reservations made. I assume you'll be coming back as soon as possible?"

"Yes, I…I guess we should," said the woman, sounding a little disappointed at having to cut her vacation short.

"Please call me as soon as you get back to New York. I will be keeping tabs on your husband's progress and I'll ask the nursing staff to let you know of any developments in the meantime."

"Thank you, Detective Beckett."

"I'm sorry to have to call you with such terrible news, Mrs. Falconio. But you have been most helpful. Thank you. Have a safe trip home," said Kate, ending the call and leaning back in her chair.

She looked over at the boys, who were squabbling over whose turn it was to order lunch.

"Guys, I think we maybe just scored our first lead. Let me make a quick call and I'll meet you over at Remy's so I can fill you in," said Kate, excited for the first time that she might have something to work on.

She called Manny Falconio at his office in Midtown and explained what had happened to his brother. It appeared that Jerry wasn't the wonderful human being and loving family man Kate had assumed he was, since his brother thought that he had spent the night with his girlfriend in Tribeca when he didn't come home to the apartment in Sutton Place.

Manny promised to visit his brother in the hospital and Kate arranged to interview him the next day. Then she picked up her notebook and her purse and headed across the street to Remy's, suddenly feeling her appetite return.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The boys were sitting in the corner booth when Kate walked into Remy's and she pulled up short, spotting the vacant spot opposite them that would usually be reserved for Castle. She realized with a jolt that she still hadn't returned his call and her stomach turned over. The boys were waving at her, so she plastered a smile on her face and headed over to the table.

"So, what gives?" asked Esposito. "You said you got a lead? From that Falconio dude's wife?"

"Yes, we had a very interesting chat. She's in Paris with their daughters right now, but apparently her husband was on the board of the Vesuvio Playground when the land was redeveloped nearly twenty years ago. She said that he'd been invited to some kind of re-dedication ceremony last night…that they were renaming the playground in his honor," said Kate, crinkling her brow as she repeated the woman's words out loud. "Does that sound kind of hokey to you?" asked Kate, picking up one of Ryan's fries and jabbing it into her mouth.

"Hey, get your own," said Ryan, making a half-hearted swipe at Kate's hand.

"What, you didn't order for me? But you always order for me," Kate complained.

"No," replied Esposito, speaking slowly like he was explaining something difficult to a child, "_Castle_ always orders for you. _We_," he said, waving his hand between himself and Ryan, "don't know your order by heart."

"Like he does," added Ryan, raising his eyebrow tellingly at his boss.

"Okay, well…anyway. As I was saying," said Kate, after an uncomfortable beat in which her cheeks flushed pink at the boy's inference, "does it sound a little off to you that the Parks Department would suddenly go to the expense and bother of renaming a local landmark in the middle of a recession?" asked Kate.

"And what made this dude so special anyway?" asked Esposito.

"He was the accountant, apparently. Come to think of it, he did mention the Zoning Committee this morning in the hospital. Those were his words. Vesuvio Playground and Zoning Committee. Looks like he was trying to tell us _where_ to look, not just where he was found."

They ate their lunch quickly, throwing around theories all the while. Kate asked Ryan to call the Parks Department when they got back to the precinct to check on the voracity of Mrs. Falconio's story and she asked Esposito to call the hospital for an update on Jerry Falconio's status.

Kate was back at her desk and had just picked up the phone to finally call Castle back, sentimentality having gotten the better of her following the boy's needling about him ordering her lunch for her, when a tall, slim, distinguished looking gentleman entered the bullpen.

"I'm looking for Detective Beckett," said the tan man, scanning the faces in front of him.

"That would be me," said Kate, replacing the receiver and rising from her chair. "And you are?" she asked, walking over to meet the man.

"Michael Dupre, at your service," he said with a flourish, extending his hand and then raising it to his mouth to kiss the back of Kate's hand. "I had no idea the NYPD employed such attractive Detectives these days," he said, making Kate blush as he held her gaze.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Dupre?" asked Kate patiently, sending a little glare in Esposito's direction as he stared open-mouthed at their visitor.

"I wanted to talk to you about this dreadful business in SoHo. I believe you are the Detective in charge?"

"Yes, that's correct. How can we help you, Mr. Dupre?"

"If I might speak with you in private?" he asked, eyeing Ryan and Esposito, who were now both openly staring at the stranger and their boss.

"Please, come through," said Kate, ushering the man into the glass windowed meeting room. "Ryan, would you mind joining us please?" she said, to Esposito's disappointment. Kate wasn't sure what the man wanted to discuss, but she knew she wanted a witness there to hear whatever it was that he had to say and without Castle around, that meant one of the boys.

They settled around the meeting room table. Esposito brought them coffee and then sulked off back to his desk when Kate had the temerity to dismiss him.

"So, you said you wanted to discuss our open case in SoHo Mr. Dupre?" said Kate, trying to reopen the discussion.

"Yes. I've been out of town for a few weeks. Visiting my mother in Boca Raton," he explained. "Shuffle board and aqua aerobics," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "But when I got back last night, I was catching up on some reading and I stumbled across the obituary of a dear friend. Sweet, sweet Emily Garrett. I called a mutual acquaintance of ours and he mentioned that Edward Mason had died around the same time…something about suspicious circumstances in Soho?"

"So, you knew Mr. Mason as well?" asked Kate, her pulse quickening.

"Yes, we've been friends for over twenty years," he confirmed.

That time frame again, thought Kate. Twenty years…same as the playground redevelopment.

"Sir," she started to speak but he interrupted her.

"Please, call me Michael," said Mr. Dupre, touching Kate lightly on the hand, as Ryan's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Mr. Dupre," said Kate, a little more firmly this time. "Do you happen to know a Roger Isles?"

"Why, yes. Roger was our lawyer on the Zoning Committee back in the day," he confirmed, looking surprised at the question. Why do you ask?"

"What about Livia Caliente or Jerry Falconio?" asked Kate, ignoring his question.

"No…but there was an Olivia Fontana, I think. She was the secretary, if I'm recalling correctly. The old brain cells go a little when you get to my age," he said, still trying to flirt with Kate. "And Jerry, that old rogue. He was my best man…well, when I married my third wife," he said, eyes twinkling at Kate. "Friendship's lasted longer than my three marriages put together," he added, winking at her.

"And Mr. Dupre, can I ask if you knew a Danny Minola?" Kate thought this one might be a long shot, but she asked anyway.

"Now that name doesn't ring any bells. But like I said, my memory's not what it used to be. How do you know the old Playground gang? That's what we used to call ourselves," he said, turning to smile at Ryan, who just stared straight faced back at him.

"Mr. Dupre, my question to you is how did _you_ know these people and what was the Playground gang?" asked Kate.

"We were all on committee together," he replied, sounding surprised that she didn't know this already. "I was the Chair, Jerry was the accountant, Edward brokered the land deals, Roger dealt with the legal side of things, Emily got her rich cronies to pony up a bit of money for play equipment and Olivia kept the records and took the minutes at our meetings," he explained.

"And this was for the Vesuvio Playground in SoHo?" clarified Kate.

"Yes, we extended the facility nearly twenty years ago from the original piece of land purchased by the Parks Department on Thompson Street in 1929. We bought two more parcels of land so we could extend the playground all the way south to Spring Street. It gave the neighborhood kids a safe place to play, right in the middle of the city. We planted trees, added adult facilities like the basketball courts. It really went down well with the media too. We got our picture in the New York Times…just the Metro section, but not many people can say they've been in the New York Times, Detective."

"No, agreed," said Kate, tolerating the man's eccentricity in order to draw him out more. "And the Playground gang…were there any other members we haven't discussed already?" asked Kate, glancing over at Ryan and catching his eye.

"Eh, no. I don't think so."

"Think carefully, Mr. Dupre," said Kate, giving him time to consider his answer.

"I…well, no. I'm pretty sure there were just the six of us. Parks sent someone over to sit in on our meetings from time to time, but it was never the same person more than twice. Just whoever was off gardening duty that day, I guess," he replied, laughing at his own little joke. "Why do you ask?"

"Mr. Dupre, could you please excuse us for a moment? I'll be right back. Please, help yourself to coffee," said Kate, catching Ryan's eye and jerking her head towards the door.

Kate walked over towards Esposito and Ryan followed her. She hopped up on the edge of the desk and the boys gathered around.

"I think we might have a big problem here," said Kate, swinging her legs.

"What's the problem? Mr. Grecian 5 in there?" asked Esposito, watching the older man pour himself another coffee and settle back in his chair.

"And then there was one," muttered Kate, cryptically to herself. "We've just found the link drawing all of our victims together," she explained to Esposito.

"Except for Danny Minola and possibly Livia Caliente," reminded Ryan.

"Yeah, setting them aside for now. All of the other victims, including Jerry Falconio, were on a committee together twenty years ago. This committee redeveloped the Vesuvio Playground. Michael Dupre in there was the Chairman of that committee and now he's the only surviving member of the gang," said Kate grimly, "Jerry Falconio, aside."

"So…have you told him this?" asked Esposito, looking back over towards the meeting room.

"No. Not yet. I...I needed to think," said Kate, running a hand through her hair.

"Well if he's the only one left, that kind of puts him in our crazy's crosshairs," said Esposito.

"Exactly. So I'm thinking…do we send him back down to mommy in Boca or…"

"Do we use him as bait to draw out our killer?" mused Ryan aloud.

"Sweet," said Esposito, "'cause I don't like the look of the guy one bit."

"Let's all just calm down" said Kate. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. I can get him to leave town for a while, stay with a friend or something. If the killer set up Jerry Falconio last night, he probably won't be active again for a few days. So we have a little time on our side. If Michael…Mr Dupre," she corrected herself when Ryan raised an eyebrow, "just got back in town, chances are the perp doesn't even know he's back yet. Ryan, track down that Metro article he referred to…the one with the group photo. Let's make sure that there were only six of them. We also need to establish a link between the Playground Gang and Danny Minola. Maybe…maybe he worked for the Parks Department at some point. Javi, can you check that out? I'll go explain things to Mr. Dupre and we'll take it from there."

Kate filled Mr. Dupre in on the fate of his remaining colleagues and asked if he might have someone he could stay with for a few days, until they could figure out a plan. He said he had an old girlfriend over on Staten Island who he occasionally hooked up with. He could call her and arrange to stay with her until Kate called with their next move. They exchanged numbers and he held Kate's hand just a little too long as she handed over her card, his cold fingers brushing hers, making Kate recoil from his touch. She promised to be in contact and walked him to the elevator, relieved to see the back of this rather lecherous man. Though if she was honest, she also feared a little for his safety.

Kate went to speak to the Captain and filled him in on the day's developments. He agreed that they should investigate the committee further and follow up any possible links to Danny Minola and Livia Caliente. He told her to put a protective detail on Jerry Falconio while he remained in hospital and to make sure she checked in regularly with Michael Dupre.

Kate finished up some paper work, signing and then filing the court papers Ryan had drafted the day before, requesting the unsealing of Danny Minola's first rape charge. Then she shut down her computer and went to speak to the boys.

"Guys let's call it a night and start fresh tomorrow. We've made some good headway today. We can pick up those leads in the morning. Get some rest," she said, collecting her things and heading for the elevator.

"Don't think she'll be getting much rest," muttered Esposito. "Not with what she and Lanie have got planned for tonight," he added.

"What's that mean, bro?" asked Ryan.

"Girl's night out. They're going to some club on Varick," he replied moodily.

"What's with the sulk? You just pissed 'cause they didn't invite you, man?"

"Let's just see who's ready to start fresh tomorrow," he said, parroting Kate's words back resentfully.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate got home around 7pm. Lanie was due to pick her up in an hour. She could do without tonight's distraction. She was tired and her head was full of the new twists in the case, but she also knew that Lanie wouldn't take no for an answer, so she got into the shower and washed away all traces of the day.

Lanie had said to wear something sexy, but with Castle gone, sexy was the last thing she felt right now. She rifled through her closet, selecting and then rejecting a number of dresses, before her fingers alighted on the navy blue, Hervé Leger dress she had worn to the Heat Wave launch party. She smiled as she remembered Castle's face when she walked into the room, the little double take he'd done when he saw her. Feeling a little nostalgic and not knowing what else to wear, Kate slid the dress off it's hanger and slipped it on. It fit so snugly she was glad she'd opted for salad instead of a burger and fries for lunch. But the color suited her and she felt closer to Castle even wearing the dress, if that wasn't crazy, so she decided just to go with it.

Lanie arrived right on cue and she whistled appreciatively when Kate opened the door to her.

"Girl, you look hot tonight," she cooed, making Kate perform a twirl in front of her. "Are those Brian Atwood pumps?" gasped Lanie, pointing enviously at Kate's purple suede, open toe, platform pumps, which were covered in little gold spiked studs.

"Can't get anything past you, Miss Parish," replied Kate, lifting her foot to let Lanie inspect her stiletto.

"Like you needed to make me look any smaller," said Lanie in frustration at her friend's spectacularly tall and elegant proportions.

"Lanie, you look gorgeous. You know you do and I know Javi thinks so too, so quit moaning. Are we going out or do you want to stay here and compare footwear all night?"

They took a cab to the corner of Spring and Varick, pulling up in front of the Trump SoHo hotel. Kate paid the driver and they headed into the lobby, nodding to the uniformed doormen as they passed through en route to the hotel's Italian Restaurant, Quattro, where they'd planned an early dinner.

The interior was dark and welcoming. Burgundy leather banquettes were off set by pine green tiled walls and beveled mirrors. Kate ordered the truffle gnocchi, while Lanie opted for a foie gras burger.

"So you speak to Castle yet?" asked Lanie, once their drinks had been served.

"I haven't even had a sip of my wine yet and you're asking me _that_?" said Kate, lifting her glass and clinking it against Lanie's. "Cheers. Tonight is either a terrible idea or the best one you've had in a long time," she told her friend, trying to evade the Castle discussion a little longer.

"Quit stalling, Kate. Did you speak to your guy or not?" she asked, catching Kate by the wrist and forcing her to look up.

"No," Kate admitted in a petulant tone. "Things got a little crazy today with the case and time just kind of ran away from me. I meant to," she assured Lanie, as the M.E. shook her head in disappointment. "I really did. But the longer this thing goes on…" she trailed off and took a sip of her wine. "He left me a message today at work…called me _childish_, Lanie. Richard Castle called _me_ childish!" she repeated for emphasis, doing a good impression of sounding outraged.

"But you love him anyway, or you wouldn't be this worked up over it," said Lanie sagely.

"Loving him is one thing. Controlling him is a whole other skill that I currently don't possess," Kate admitted, her voice full of frustration.

"So you talk…you _communicate_ with one another, girlfriend. You're one of the best in the business at getting through to every bonehead, punk ass, wackjob and knucklehead freak New York has to offer. I'm sure, given time, you can figure out one mystery writer," said Lanie, giving Kate a nudge with her shoulder. "Did I mention that he's a millionaire, this mystery writer, and that he's crazy about you," she added, pleased to see Kate beginning to smile a little.

"Can we just enjoy our food now?" asked Kate, as their entrees were delivered to the table. "I hear ya, I do, Lanie. But let's just give it a break for now, huh? So, how was _your _day?" asked Kate, relieved to have the spotlight off her own life for a minute or two.

They ate dinner and chatted aimlessly about their colleagues, precinct gossip, Kevin and Jenny's wedding plans and Alexis' choice of colleges. Kate brought up the last subject and Lanie smiled tolerantly, deciding not to needle her friend about bringing the conversation back round to the Castles, albeit Little Castle, so quickly.

When they finished up their meal they paid the check and then visited the restrooms, touching up their make-up and fixing their hair just like any other two women on a girl's night out. The air was balmy when they walked out of the hotel, turning left until they hit Varick Street and then heading uptown for a block to the corner of Vandam where the ultra hot nightclub, Greenhouse, was located.

Kate walked in ahead of Lanie and an amazing array of hanging crystals greeted them with a spectacular display of pink and green light. 5000 individual glass crystals were suspended above them to make the ceiling look like a rolling landscape. The walls were made up of recycled glass panels, featuring lush, natural scenes and banquettes of pale pink and green leather lined the bar area. The place was huge, spread over two floors, but still crowded, despite it being mid-week.

Kate made her way towards the bar, holding onto Lanie's hand to prevent them getting separated in the crush. They ordered vodka martinis and claimed a couple of stools by the bar as soon as they were vacated. The music was loud and pulsating and Kate allowed her mind to drift as she moved slightly with the beat, feeling her body unwind a little from the wine and the hedonistic atmosphere.

They hadn't been sitting long when two guys approached the bar, sidling up and attempting to flirt with them. Kate turned away, more than disinterested, but Lanie allowed the smaller of the two guys to engage her in conversation, surprising Kate when she hopped down off her stool to follow the guy onto the dance floor. Kate watched them leave and then sat studying her drink intently as the guy's friend stood awkwardly in front of her.

"So, you come here often," he tried eventually, looking down at his feet as he ran the cliché back through his mind after he'd said it out loud.

"Really?" laughed Kate, taking pity on him. "That's the best you've got?"

"Beautiful women make me nervous, what can I say?" he admitted rather disarmingly and Kate warmed to him just a little.

He was tall, almost as tall as…Castle, she admitted to herself with a clench of her heart and he looked harmless enough.

"You want to…?" he asked, tilting his head towards the dance floor and Kate relented. Lanie was already over there, so she could keep an eye on her friend, she reasoned, as she followed the dark haired man through the crowd.

They danced apart for a bit, swaying to the music, feeling the beat rising up through the floor and Kate relaxed a little, finding her rhythm. But then the guy, whose name was something like Bart or Bard, Kate couldn't tell which over the noise of the music, closed the space between them and slipped his hands onto Kate's waist. She felt her muscles go tight. This felt so wrong, something was definitely off. She kept moving because of some polite social code, but her mind was screaming at her body to get away, her nerves on edge as a layer of sweat broke out on her brow.

Then Bart/Bard pulled her even closer. They were now dancing hip to hip and Kate felt a tight, claustrophobic panic rising in her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus, but the strobing lights and the throb of the music were confusing her senses. Her mouth started to water and tears sprung to her eyes. Suddenly she was flashing back just over a week ago. She was in Castle's arms, dancing with him in the Cellar Bar at the Bryant Park Hotel. They were close and intimate, moving effortlessly together, laughing with one another and the memory brought a sob to Kate's throat. She pulled away from her stunned companion, weaving quickly, desperately, through the throng until she reached the relative sanctuary of the women's restroom. She banged open the door to the first empty cubicle she could find and promptly fell to her knees, throwing up just as she reached the toilet. She was still retching and coughing, tears streaming down her cheeks, when Lanie came rushing in to find her crouched on the floor.

"Kate, honey what's wrong?" asked Lanie, tenderly lifting Kate's hair back off her face and rubbing her back.

"I…I don't know. I was dancing with that…that guy and then I couldn't breathe, Lanie," said Kate, stifling a sob. "I could only see Rick…I…I wanted that guy to be Rick and Lanie…he's not here," cried Kate, as the M.E. helped her up off the floor and handed her some tissues.

"Sweetie, let's just get you home," said Lanie kindly. "Everything will be okay. You'll see," she added, trying to soothe Kate's obvious distress.

"But what if it's not, Lanie? What if I've lost him?" asked Kate, grabbing Lanie's arm as a single tear snaked down her cheek, smudging her mascara.

"I don't think that's even possible, honey. But you can fix this. Three years and a _lot_ of hurdles says you guys will get through this. Let's call it a night and you can sort everything out in the morning."

They caught a cab back to Kate's apartment. The traffic was light and it took them no more than ten minutes. Kate stared out of the window the whole way, having retreated into her head the moment they left the nightclub. Lanie let her ride home in silence, seeing the exhaustion and torment written across her face.

The cab pulled up in front of Kate's building and Lanie got out first, catching Kate's arm to steady her as she stumbled on a broken piece of asphalt by the side of the road.

"Damn roads in this city clearly aren't built by women who wear much in the way of fine shoes," griped Lanie, before looking up at Kate who appeared frozen on the sidewalk.

Kate was staring across the street at something and Lanie turned to follow her gaze. "Is that…?"

"Castle," replied Kate grimly, as she stared back at the writer, who had just coolly observed her stumbling exit from the back of the cab.

Castle was parked up in his cherry red Ferrari, across the street from Kate's apartment, clearly _sitting on her place_, as the boys would say, to keep an eye out for whoever was leaving the threatening notes. His eyes locked with Kate's, the disappointment and hurt in his face wounding her with its intensity. He flicked his eyes towards Lanie, taking in the way they were dressed, their fancy shoes and then he fired up the engine of the Ferrari, glanced once over his shoulder and sped off down the block, running a red light at the next intersection.

Kate choked, doubling over in the street, hugging her arms around her body. "God Lanie, what have I done?" she asked her friend. "What have I done?" But Lanie didn't have an answer for her this time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lanie came up with Kate to her apartment, making them tea, while Kate changed in the bedroom.

She peeled off her dress, throwing it down on the bed in disgust. Castle obviously thought they'd been out partying tonight and why wouldn't he? Was he so wrong about that, thought Kate, annoyed at herself for allowing Lanie to talk her into going out at all.

While he'd been sitting outside in his car, looking out for her, Kate had been out dancing with some random stranger. She felt disgusted with herself. She'd ignored all of his calls _and_ his apologies because her stupid pride was wounded and she didn't know how to express her feelings properly. She'd run away from the problem and hurt the one person who cared enough about her to watch over her even when she'd abandoned him. She felt cowardly and embarrassed by her behavior.

Kate got up off the bed and pulled on a pair of pale blue pajama pants and a matching camisole and went into the bathroom to wash off her make-up. Her mascara had left unattractive smears down her face and her lipstick had rubbed off, giving her the appearance of a woman who'd had far too much to drink, when in truth she'd only had one glass of wine with her meal and a few sips of her vodka martini. That, together with her stumble out of the taxi, and god knows what Castle thought? She cringed, trying to force away the memory of the hurt expression on his face.

She wandered out into the kitchen to find Lanie sitting alone with a mug of herbal tea.

"I thought chamomile might be soothing. Help you sleep," she offered. "Kate, I'm really sorry if I've screwed things up for you tonight…not that I think they're screwed up," she added quickly.

"Lanie, we managed this all by ourselves," said Kate, patting her friend on the arm. "I'm kind of beat, would you mind if…?" she said, inclining her head towards the bedroom, feeling unable to talk about this mess any further tonight.

"Sure. You get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning. Everything will look better in daylight," she promised. "You _will_ fix this Kate, I know you will," said Lanie, getting up to head to the front door.

Kate said her goodbyes and then wandered back to the sofa with her mug of tea, holding it to her like it was a comfort blanket. She stayed that way, curled up on the couch, until the tea went cold and her limbs got stiff from holding one position for too long.

Her eyes alighted on the silver keyring Castle had given her at the hospital, the little, heart-shaped, Tiffany locket with his and Alexis' photos inside and her loft key dangling from the end. "So you'll remember what the key is for", Alexis had said, when they presented it to her. She remembered now, but would they?

Realizing that her self-pity wouldn't solve anything and that this was now about way more than Kate and Castle, she got up off the sofa and headed to the bedroom with a new sense of resolve. Stripping off her pajama pants, Kate pulled on some fresh underwear and an old pair of jeans, together with her black ballet flats, before throwing a dove grey angora sweater over her camisole. She headed for the door before she could change her mind, grabbing her keys, wallet and phone from the kitchen counter on the way out.

Somehow, she wasn't sure how, since she had no memory of the journey, Kate found herself standing outside the front door of Castle's loft at 1am, her heart in her mouth. She held the Tiffany keyring in her hand, enjoying the reassuring weight of it, but suddenly she no longer had a plan. Was she still entitled to use the key? Would Castle have changed the locks already? She nearly laughed out loud at this last ridiculous thought, nerves and hysteria taking hold of her as she paced outside his front door.

Kate, you need to get a grip and you need to fix this now, she scolded herself. So she switched on her phone, hit Castle's number and held her breath.

**A/N: Okay, so we moved the case along and Kate's finally realizing what she might lose. She's decided to fight for him, it's now just a question of whether or not Castle will hear her out. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Let me know your thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so the moment is finally here. Kate is outside Castle's loft at one in the morning and she's not sure what reception she's going to get.**

**Warning: This chapter is M rated for adult content, language and themes. Don't read on if you're under age, please. You can still continue the story at chapter 29 if you need to. **

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 28**

Kate shifted her weight from foot to foot, feeling the need to keep moving while she waited for the call to connect. Three rings…four, she was losing faith now. Thinking about hanging up when…

"Kate?" said Castle's sleepy voice. "Is that you?"

She took a breath. It was now or never.

"Yes, it's me. Can we talk?"

"I…yeah, sure. What time is it?" he asked and she could hear him moving in bed, trying to read his digital alarm clock. "Kate, it's after 1am. Are you sure you want to talk about this now?" he asked, trying to spare her, giving her a way out. He knows she doesn't always sleep well and she didn't look so hot when he saw her outside her apartment building tonight. Well, she looked hot…that dress, but she wasn't as put together as she normally would be and…

"Castle, I need to talk to you now…it's…it's just time, alright," said Kate, interrupting his rambling, sleep-hazed train of thought with her deadly serious tone.

"Okay, we can talk. Let me just sit up and get a glass of water," he replied and Kate heard him grunt a little as he stretched over to his nightstand to reach the glass.

It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't mentioned the fact that she was standing outside his front door right now and that Castle assumed she was back in her own apartment, just talking to him over the phone. She briefly considered leaving it that way. It would be easier to say some of the things she needed to say without having him watch her while she talked, look her in the eye, study her face in that unique way he had, like just looking at her allowed him to read her mind. But she knew that she owed him this, after everything, and although it frightened her, terrified her in fact, she also knew that she had to do this for him.

"Castle, I should have said earlier…" she began, swallowing the lump in her throat, the words catching.

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm standing outside your front door right now. I…eh. Can I come in? Would that be okay?" she asked timidly, not sure if he would want to see her after tonight and unsure if she even merited an invitation into his home.

"You're…_here_? At the _loft_?" he asked, dumfounded, not processing the words properly, as he remained routed to the spot in bed.

"Yes, Castle. I'm standing in the hallway, talking to you on the phone," she said, managing patience, barely. "I have my key…but I didn't want to presume," she added, finally hearing movement in the background of the call, rustling and footsteps and _oh_!

The door swung sharply open and all of a sudden Castle was standing in front of her, his tall, broad shouldered figure, framed in the doorway. For all she had been waiting outside, talking to him for minutes, she found herself unprepared for the actual sight of him, solid and real and now within touching distance. He was wearing a grey tee shirt and navy boxer shorts. His feet were bare, long toes curling against the hardwood floor, and his hair was tousled, sticking up adorably at the back.

"Kate?" he said, his face weary with sleep, serious, still hurting. "It's the middle of the night. Are you feeling okay?" he asked, looking her over, taking in her make-up free complexion, the ballet flats that dropped her height a good four inches and her soft, feminine sweater that tugged at his heartstrings and weakened his resolve.

"Castle, I'm fine. I just need you to hear me out, okay?" she said, gesturing towards the room behind him and he stepped back, almost reluctantly she noted with a pang, allowing her to pass by him into the loft.

They stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment, looking at one another.

"I need to talk to you and I need you to listen," she said, raising her hand to silence him as he threatened to interrupt her. "No, Castle please…just…just hear me out, okay?" She took a breath. "I can't do this anymore," she said quietly. The words caught in her throat. Castle rubbed a hand over his face, eyes dropping to the floor. "I've tried. You were right there…but I just can't," she repeated haltingly, shaking her head.

Castle's heart started to crack. He'd been angry at her tonight, but now he was prepared to forgive her anything if she would just stop talking, stop saying these things. His mouth formed soundless words, but nothing came out. He was seized by an urge to make it stop. He couldn't listen anymore, so he turned and walked away, leaving Kate standing in the entrance to his home.

"Castle…please!" she called out, her plea sounding too loud in the quiet space of the loft. But he kept on walking, disappearing into his office and the bedroom beyond. He wasn't sleeping in _their_ bedroom anymore, she noted, and that saddened her more than she could have imagined.

Kate stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what came next. Then suddenly she understood, in one great rush, that what came next was up to her. So she followed his path to the office and paused just outside his open bedroom door, her heart pounding as she summoned the courage she needed to make that final push.

He was standing in the dark, looking out of the window at the city down below, his back to the door. Kate cleared her throat, but he didn't turn round. So she decided it was time to carry on regardless.

"Castle, I'm tired," she began, not hoping for sympathy, just praying that he was listening. "I have been _so_ miserable, these last two days without you. I feel like my heart is breaking every time I wonder if we might be over." Kate sees his fingers twitch, but he maintains his stance by the window, still facing away from her. "Do you know how hard it is for me to say these things, Castle?" He doesn't reply, but she carries on anyway. "You want me to tell you all of it? Because I will…I can. You gave me that…that strength." She took another breath, feeling more in control now that she'd started and he was at least still in the same room with her. "You have changed me, Richard Castle. You opened me up to the possibility of forever and now…Rick, I can't explain how much I miss your touch and your kisses, the smell of you, your sweet, sweet smile in the morning, your crazy optimism and your goofy theories," she said, smiling for the first time in hours. "I am just _so_ tired of fighting this. God I can't even remember what my arguments were anymore," she laughed, feeling a weight lift with the confession. "I am _sorry_ that I left. I am _so_ sorry that I've hurt you. But most of all…I just hope that you can forgive me, because…I _need_ you Castle. I need you and…" she faltered, staring at the muscular sweep of his back as he stood frozen and unmoving across the room.

Kate closed the distance between them, walking over to insert herself between Castle and the window. "Did you hear anything I…" but she trailed off, as she looked up into his face and his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"If you don't leave now, Kate, there's no going back," he warned, his voice low and full, eyes brimming over with tenderness and hope.

"I don't want to go back," whispered Kate, finally ready to make that leap and she saw that he understood.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Lady Antebellum – Can't Take my Eyes off You._

_I know that the bridges that I burned along the way_

_Have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away_

_And opening up has always been the hardest thing_

_Until you came_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_

_This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just wake up_

_And I love how you tease me when I'm moody but it's never too much_

_I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all_

_You climb my walls_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate let him take his time, let him worship her this first time. He kisses her gently, softly. Then he devours her, his lips bruising her mouth, his need and the desire to make this last, battling it out. He strips his shirt off in one swift move. Her eyes rake over his body, pupils dilating, her breath coming in short pants. Her fingers itch to touch him. He kisses her again, his tongue exploring tentatively, then pushing deeper, hungrier. Then he picks her up in his arms, spinning her around and carrying her to his bed, laying her down gently on the mattress. His hips rock against hers as he straddled her, his eyes devouring all of her, as he begins to undress her.

He savors everything, his gaze laying her bare. Kate watches him swallow, throat constricting, breath catching. His eyes shine, darkest blue like twilight. The sight of her nourishes him, like he's a starving man and she's the one morsel that will keep him whole and alive.

His touch, so respectful…_too_ respectful, tests her. But this time is about Castle. He's been her everything for so long. She needs to do this for him tonight. To let him own her, take her…to make her his. She needs to open herself up to him to make them whole. This goes against every instinct she has, every wall she's carefully crafted laid to waste in the space of a few hours. Tomorrow they will be different people. The same to everyone else, but changed forever in each other's eyes.

His fingers make light work of her clothing. He peels off her sweater, his eyes holding hers. But fear and awe rob him of his motor skills and his fingers tremble. Kate stills his hands, takes a breath, nods her head in understanding, her dark lashes brushing her cheeks as she lifts his fingers to her lips and seals them with a kiss. He answers her with the warmest eye smile she's ever seen and in that moment she's never loved this man more.

Her camisole is the softest, pale blue jersey. It hangs delicately on her frame. His hands come to rest on her shoulders, warm and heavy, and then his thumbs begin their decent down her arms, trailing the fine straps of her top with them, caressing her skin. They've been this far before, but tonight there will be no stopping, no going back. Kate needs this. Castle needs it more.

His eyes are on her face as he exposes her breasts, his fingers moving lower still to reveal her taut stomach. Kate reaches out to take his hand, placing it on her breast, watching his breath catch at the simple offering. His eyes flicker down to admire her and she feels her nipples swell and pucker under his touch. He circles the flat of his palm over one breast and then the other, feeling the warm, firm flesh and the rosy pink nub of her nipple. Then he bends low over her, capturing her left breast in his mouth and Kate gasps, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair, as he teases her nipple to a sensitive peak with his tongue before switching sides to begin the delicious torture all over again.

When he trails his mouth lower, his gentle kisses make her stomach muscles flutter and contract. Kate feels the heat growing in her belly, spreading lower, her hips rise to meet his as he hovers over her, bucking against him as a blush spreads up his neck and onto his cheeks. She's getting impatient. Her need for him is threatening to over take her, as she fights to keep things slow, letting Rick make the pace.

Castle's fingers make light work of the button on her jeans, smoothly pulling down the zipper, then easing the soft, well-worn fabric over her hips. His hands cradle the soft curve of her buttocks as he slides her jeans down over her thighs, freeing her hips and then tugging them lightly, all the way off. Kate is naked now but for the dark, silky triangle of her underwear. She sees her need mirrored in her lover's face…Castle's face, this man that she loves, who knows her and completes her.

He answers her desire with more of his own, his hands roaming everywhere now, not content to dwell on just one exquisite fragment when he can have all of her. Kate writhes and fidgets under his touch, her legs parting as he places his knee between her thighs, hips raising up to brush against him. She aches with need, the pain in her core craving his release and she cries out as his hand brushes her panties, soaking the silk with her juices, as he cups her mound more firmly, almost coming apart at the evidence of her desire for him.

Kate's breathing is shallow and elevated. She's not sure how much longer she can keep this up. Her fingers brush his chest, skimming down over his ribs, feeling the firm smoothness of his skin, the well-defined muscles of his back. Her hands reach his waist. She fingers the band of his boxer shorts, her eyes flying up to his face, seeking his permission. He smiles at her, a slow, sexy grin and she reads him easily…the years of practice help. Hooking her fingers into the elastic, she begins to slide his shorts down, her eyes lowered indecently to take in the display. Castle moans as she releases him from the fabric, his erection springing spectacularly to life and now Kate is the one who's smiling, her face illuminating the darkness with that big, beautiful smile. The one she reserves for him. He smothers her joyful lips with a kiss, stealing her breath from her, making her gasp for air as he lowers himself over her, resting his elbows on the bed to keep his weight from crushing her.

His fingers work their magic, slipping underneath the scrap of fabric to find her wet core, stroking her slick, silkiness until her eyes roll back in her head and she arches her back under him, his erection brushing her thigh, leaving a trail of gossamer thread between them.

"Castle," she pants out. "Oh god…please?" she begs, hoping he'll take pity on her.

"Shhhh," he whispers in her ear, enjoying being in control, watching her come undone, as he strips her of her final piece of clothing and swiftly enters her, the single stroke making Kate shudder, a gasp escaping her lips. She spreads her legs wider, desperate to let him in, as they easily find a rhythm, like they've been practicing this forever. Kate wraps her right leg around his waist, drawing him down into her, as her left leg brushes alongside his with every deepening stroke. Her muscles close around him, gripping him firmly, clenching and releasing and his eyes fly open, staring excitedly down at her, the knowledge of her own wickedness playing across her lips.

"Tell me again why we waited to do this?" he whispers in the dark, his words tumbling out on a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry. My fault. Oh god, don't stop," cries Kate, her hand flying to her mouth as she remembers they're not alone in the loft. "Castle, please," she whispers more quietly this time, "I'm…oh…nearly…"

They speed up their rhythm, his lips on her throat, her hands on his buttocks, pulling him into her, their bodies coated with sweat, working together. The explosion, when it comes, leaves Kate stunned. Her eyes squeeze tightly shut against the overwhelming waves of electrifying ecstasy that overtake her body, starting at her toes. Her orgasm feathers around him as Castle reaches his own shattering climax and he pulls her to his chest, his arms cradling her back, as they continue to peak together and then slowly, gently, come down from their high, panting, breathless, tingling and deliriously happy.

He kisses her forehead and nuzzles her ear, feeling the air cool their damp skin and finally, when he has no more excuses to stay, he rolls off of her and she actually pouts.

He smiles at this, because she's forbidden him from pouting, but on Kate's face it looks adorable.

"Why'd you leave me?" she huffs, her fingers tangling with his, as they lie side-by-side.

"I'm right here, Kate. Not going anywhere…ever. I just didn't want to squash you."

"You weren't…I like your weight on top of me," she admits shyly and the darkness fills up with silence again.

"You are a man of your word," she says obliquely, after a minute or two pass, with nothing but gentle breathing and joined fingers between them.

"I am?" he asks, puzzled by the comment.

"You are. You don't remember?" she teases, rolling onto her side, her body now pressed against the length of him as she slides her arm over his stomach and settles her head on his shoulder, her lips finding his collarbone.

"Enlighten me?" he asks, laying his larger hand on top of her arm as he kisses the crown of her head.

"When we went to the Crosby Street Hotel for drinks…"

"Yeah?"

"You promised that our first time would be special," Kate reminded him quietly.

"Actually, I think I said earth-shattering," replied Castle, a smile on his lips as he pressed them against her hair.

"So you _do_ remember," said Kate, lightly pinching his nipple in revenge.

"Ahhh…yes, how could I not?" he squealed at the delicious pain she was inflicting. "That was…well, I don't think earth shattering is too strong a word. How about you? You have a word for it?"

"Just one word, Castle? That's all you're allowing me? For something that…_big_?" she teased, sliding her hand beneath the sheet they'd tangled themselves into, her fingers seeking him out.

"Oh dear mother of…" he exclaimed, capturing her hand and pulling it back up on top of the sheet to let him get his second wind. "You can have as many words as you want."

"If I had to choose just one, it would be perfect," she said, kissing his shoulder and settling in against him.

"Perfect is pretty…well, perfect," he replied sleepily.

"You think we should maybe get some sleep now?" asked Kate, her post-sex drowsiness nearly matching his.

"Probably. Should. But I don't want to leave you," he muttered, sounding a little spaced out.

"I'm right here…literally stuck to you in fact," she laughed, pulling the sheet up over them. "And I'm not going anywhere. So go to sleep." She shushed him when he started to protest again. "I love you, Rick," Kate whispered against his skin.

"Love you too, Kate. So, so much," he said with deep feeling, holding her close against him. A fluttering began in Kate's stomach. They'd crossed the line tonight and the view from the other side looked pretty spectacular. Kate went to sleep with a smile on her face, relieved and excited all at once.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate woke at 6am with a coil of desire unfurling throughout her body. Her veins buzzed with a hum of need that flowed through her like electricity. Pandora's box had been opened and there was no latching it now. She opened her eyes, instantly becoming aware of their nakedness, as she stretched in bed, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact. Arousal bloomed, heat pricking her skin, making her restless. Castle was still sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling rhythmically in the half-light.

Kate let her mind come fully awake, drifting out of sleep, swimming back up to the surface on a cloud of brilliant blue bubbles. She was smiling, she realized…still. She felt a little embarrassed that she should look this happy, even when there was no one to witness her goofy grin.

She looked up at the ceiling, weighing her options. Go back to sleep for another hour _or_…waken Rick for some morning delight? It didn't take her long to decide. Last night had been all about him. This morning, Kate decided, would be for both of them.

She rolled back onto her side, lifting the sheet a little to give her access. She watched him tenderly for a moment, debating again whether or not to disturb him, but she knew he wouldn't mind this…her. Reaching down with her hand she stroked lightly at first, feeling the soft, silky flesh firm a little under her touch. Castle moaned, shifted in bed, like he was dreaming, until her fingers grasped him more firmly and his eyes flew open.

"Kate?" he mumbled, confused to see her there at first. Then, "Kate," her name blossomed with the smile on his lips, a tone of wonderment filling that single syllable.

"Morning," she said, kissing his jaw, her tongue capturing his earlobe, her fingers still working him over beneath the sheet.

His breath caught and he grabbed her wrist, stopping her movement. "Castle?" she asked, frowning a little.

"No, I want you here," he said, tugging her towards him until Kate got the idea and flipped onto her knees, climbing over to straddle him. The sheet slipped off her back and down her thighs, exposing her in all her naked glory. "My god, you are spectacular," said Castle, his eyes taking in every curve, every highlight and shadow in the golden morning light.

Kate leaned down to kiss his stomach, her tongue drawing a lazy circle around his navel, while her breasts brushed against his chest. She looked down and was pleased to see that he was ready for her, half-asleep or not, and she moved up over his body to capture his mouth, while she grasped hold of him and guided him inside her.

Now it was Kate's turn to moan as she sat back against him, sliding him all the way in, her eyelids flickering closed. She stayed like that, still and unmoving, enjoying the feeling of fullness, until she felt him twitch deep inside and she rocked back against his hardness.

Castle's eyes were on her, his hands running down her arms as she moved slowly back and forth, allowing him to withdraw almost to the tip and then sliding him all the way back in. She leant forward, placing her hands either side of his shoulders, hair tumbling around her face and he reached up, capturing her breast in his mouth, sucking on her nipple, gently at first but then hard enough to make her squeal, his tongue soothing her, then moving over to hunt new prey.

Castle's hand was on her lower back, guiding her, as he thrust in and out in time with the movement of her hips. Kate's eyes had closed again, like she was in some kind of trance and he wanted to know where she was, to go where she had gone. He moved his hands to her ass, cupping each cheek, and Kate sat upright, rocking back on her heels, frowning as his erection pushed deep inside her, brushing her core. She controlled the pace this time, lacing her hands with his to maintain balance, as her need grew to overwhelming proportions. She increased their rhythm, blood pounding in her ears now, her breath coming in short pants that burned her lungs and the back of her throat. When she came he watched her cry out, her head thrown back, her fingers clasped tightly with his and he savored the moment, remembering every tiny detail, salting it all away. No matter what happened from here on in, he would always have this perfect, crystalized instant, this stunning image to fall back on.

Kate finally came round, her eyes blinking open, a sexy, cheeky smile forming on her lips. "You're turn," she said and she squealed into the pillow as he flipped them over, holding them together, with amazing control.

She turned him on, this woman. Always had, and he suspected she always would. Because beneath the professional, controlled, duty-bound exterior of Kate Beckett, beat the heart of a sexual temptress. Castle had met his match and that aroused him more than anything.

He lay down on top of her, hovering over her beautiful face, delighting in those eyes still clouded with desire, her features smooth and relaxed, cheeks flushed pink, as she watched him. The eye sex they had perfected over the years was his undoing and he let go, thrusting deep inside her, while he sucked on her neck, then her lower lip, before moving his mouth over to graze her shoulder with his teeth. He was on the edge, teetering, until she whispered in his ear, "Fuck me, Castle," and then he was falling, coming apart, exploding inside her on that final thrust, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands cradling his head.

**A/N: Okay. Deep breaths. I hope I haven't offended anyone with some of the content in this chapter. I felt that they had to finally consummate their relationship in truly passionate, Caskett style. But I hope I managed to walk the line, keeping it tasteful and erotic. I've never written anything like this before. I think that's why I put it off for so long, so your views would be appreciated.**

**If you don't know the Lady Antebellum song "Can't Take My Eyes off You", I urge you to listen to it on YouTube. It's beautiful and makes me think of them.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so we pick up the action the morning after Kate and Castle got a little action of their own.**

**Warning: Another long one. Grab a coffee! Mild Adult content.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 29**

"So…should I consider myself invited?" Kate asked, as she laid on her front, resting her chin on her hands, the same hands that were currently pressed against Castle's stomach. She turned her head sideways to look up at him, her eyes smiling, as he considered her question.

Castle was propped up against some pillows, arms behind his head, while Kate lounged on his tummy. He was in heaven.

"Okay, you've got me now. Is there something I should be remembering here, because you kind of just blew my brains out lady and I'm feeling a little fragile," he said, sweeping her hair off her back so he could bend down to plant a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"Fragile, Castle? I don't remember anything fragile about that performance," she teased, a smile breaking out on her face again as she meandered back over the memory of their first night together and this morning's repeat spectacular.

"Why, thank you. But to go back to your question. Is there a particular event you have in mind? You said, invited?" he asked, puzzling over her question.

"I'll taking pity on you because it's still early and we're both short on sleep and because…well, just because…I kind of like you," she said, running her finger down his chest before finishing her thought. "You told me when I came to stay at the loft that when you _invited_ me into your bed, I should be fully rested and alert for the duration. So how'd I do? Alert enough for you? And…can I ask if that invitation is open ended?" she said, a nervous smile teasing her lips.

"I've learnt a lot about you over the last six hours, Kate," he said, twirling one of her curls around his finger and Kate laughed out loud, a sultry, free, gorgeous, tinkling laugh that had him smiling along in amusement.

"Oh god, Rick. I hate to think which bits you might be referring to," she laughed again.

"Actually, Miss Mind in the Gutter, I was referring to your remarkable ability to parrot my words back at me," he said, tweaking her nose affectionately.

"Who's a pretty boy then?" she teased, playing with one of his nipples, until he flinched and swatted her hand away.

"But returning to your question, I have one phrase that I think sums things up perfectly."

"Oh and what might that be?" asked Kate, curious to hear what he had in mind.

"Mi casa es su casa, my dear Detective," he replied, hooking his hands under her arms and lifting her up to lie fully on top of him, as she squealed, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, legs tangled up with his. "I want you with me, Kate," he said, all traces of humor leaving his voice. "As often and for as long as you'll have me," he said, his serious tone and his honesty thrilling her, making her blush.

Kate lay quietly against him, hiding out in the crook of his neck. He'd been honest, so the new Kate needed to be honest back. His statement deserved a response. She squeezed her eyes closed and began to speak.

"I like the sound of that, Rick…I really do. I can't promise every night, at least not yet, but I meant what I said last night. I don't want to go back. I'm in this for as long as you'll have me. We still have things to sort out and I have no doubt that it won't be all hearts and flowers, but we can figure it out as we go along, just like we've been figuring everything else out these last few years. This part might be new, but we know each other pretty well…the good bits _and_ the bad bits," said Kate, smiling again.

"There are bad bits?" asked Castle, in mock horror. "I know you don't snore. Do you leave the toilet seat up, Detective Beckett? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" he joked, earning himself a poke in the ribs from Kate. "I know we have things to iron out. Like my stupid behavior over that note a few days ago," he confessed.

"Well, since you brought it up…" teased Kate and Castle tickled her until her giggling and squealing got so loud he was worried they'd waken the rest of the household. "Apples, apples," cried Kate.

"Doesn't count. That's _my_ safe word," he countered, kissing her on the mouth instead to quiet her down. "It's nearly seven. We should probably think about getting up," he sighed.

"I want to say no, let's just stay in bed. But sadly, you're right. We caught a bit of a break in the case yesterday. I can fill you in over breakfast."

"Sounds great. You want to shower first?" he asked, trying to be chivalrous.

"I…yes, well I could or…" said Kate, her voice low and suggestive.

"_Or_?" asked Castle, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we could save water…and time, by showering together," Kate suggested coyly.

"Oh you have no idea how much I love you right now for just suggesting that," whispered Castle, his voice husky, catching in his throat. He lent down and grazed her lips softly with his own, until she parted hers a little, allowing his tongue to snake inside, wet and warm and hungry with need for her.

"Mmmm, that was special," said Kate when they pulled apart. "So, you want to scrub my back?" she suggested cheekily, sitting up and then swinging her feet to the floor.

She rose from the bed, holding out her hand to Castle, who followed her eagerly. Kate's limbs protested as soon as she tried to walk. Her inner thighs, the muscles below her ribs and her upper arms ached from their energetic lovemaking.

"Do you have any dressings I could use to re-cover this?" she asked, holding up her injured arm. She wanted to expose it properly to the warm water, but her replacement dressings were back at her own apartment.

"Yeah, I have a first aid kit in here. We can get you fixed up after we shower. How _was_ your check-up with Dr. Geriatric? I'm so sorry I abandoned you that day to go off and play caveman in front of Montgomery," he said, massaging Kate's shoulders as she rinsed her face over the sink.

"She said it looks good, healing well, minimal scarring, yada yada, but it really hurt when she was probing around my stitches," said Kate, peeling back the tape that secured her dressing to reveal the angry red line of the wound.

Castle took her hand, gently turning her wrist over to examine the healing injury. He tenderly ran his finger along the curve of her arm and then kissed the soft skin in the crook of her elbow. Kate cradled his head in her hands as he bent down to kiss her arm, curling around him to plant her lips softly at the nape of his neck. Castle's mouth found its way to her breast on the way back up, capturing the pale sweep of her aureole between his lips while letting his tongue play with her nipple.

"We're not going to get very…ahhh…far if we carry on like this…_oh, Castle_!" exclaimed Kate, as he nibbled lightly at her nipple and she had to fend him off.

Castle reluctantly let Kate go to turn on the shower, brushing his teeth while he waited for the water to heat up.

"Is my tooth brush still upstairs? Or did you just throw all my things in the trash?" asked Kate, smirking as she raked her nails gently down Castle's back while he bent over the sink to rinse.

"Actually, you'll find everything more or less where you left it," replied Castle, wiping his mouth with a towel.

"More or less?" asked Kate. "What, you have a break in while I was gone, Castle?" she laughed.

"No, but I might have tidied up a little when you didn't come home the other night. _What_?" he exclaimed, when Kate raised an eyebrow at him, planting her hands on her hips. "I was at a loose end. I needed to do something to take my mind off things," he said, adding, "And just so you know, that stance isn't nearly as scary when you're naked, Kate."

She went on staring at him, but a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. "So you thought you'd rifle through my drawers?" she asked, trying to stay annoyed, but mostly just amused by his admission.

"There was no rifling…just a bit of folding and maybe some fondling," he admitted and Kate laughed, unable to help herself. "Clown," she said, giving him a little shove in the chest and then turning her back on him to sashay over to the shower. "Castle, you comin'?" she threw over her shoulder, holding the glass door open for him and he jogged the few steps it took to cross the bathroom floor to join Detective Kate Beckett in his shower.

They messed around a little, soaping one another up and fighting over who got to control the hand shower, until Kate heard Alexis call out during a pause in their giggling. She put her hand over Castle's mouth to silence him, her eyes flying wide open as they froze with clumps of foam sliding down their bodies and pooling at their feet.

"Shhh Castle, did you hear that? Alexis…she's calling you. What are we going to do?" she asked, sounding a little panicked.

"Eh, well…why don't I shower off and go find her. Then you can finish up in peace and…"

"Dad?"

The voice was right outside the bathroom door now…the _half-open_ bathroom door. Alexis had wandered into Castle's bedroom and Kate's mind immediately flew to her phone, wallet and keys which were lying on the nightstand by the bed and then…oh god, she cringed, her jeans and her sweater…her _underwear_! Her clothes were strewn all over Castle's bedroom floor. In fact she wasn't even sure where her panties had ended up after Castle removed them, since her mind had been on other things right at that moment. She grabbed Castle's forearms and fought down the giggle that was threatening to erupt from her throat at their ridiculous situation. She poked him in he ribs, flapping her hands, urging him to say something, to stall Alexis until they could figure this out.

"I'll be right out, sweetie," he called, his voice tight and a little too high. "Just finishing up my shower." He sounded entirely too guilty and unconvincing and Kate gestured to him to do something else but he just shrugged back at her like he was fresh out of ideas.

They finished up the rest of their shower in record time, rinsing one another off so that they could turn off the water and both get out at the same time. While Kate squeezed water out of her hair and then toweled herself dry, Castle wrapped a large bath towel around his waist and headed for the bedroom to see what Alexis wanted. He darted back to plant a hot kiss on Kate's lips before he opened the door, surprising her and nearly knocking her over.

Their voices were a little muffled by the thick bedroom carpeting and the half-closed door between them, but Kate was able to make out the gist of the conversation.

Alexis wanted to know if she could go back to school yet. She was worried that another girl in her class had been following Ashley around while she'd been off sick and it seemed she'd had a text from Paige that morning warning her that a class trip to Washington was coming up and Ashley and the other girl were both signed up to go.

Kate smiled at her own memories of teenage angst and carried on quietly towel drying her hair until she distinctly heard Alexis squeal, "Kate's here?"

She froze, unsure what to do next. But as Alexis' continued her excited, enthusiastic questioning of her father, Kate decided it was time to be the grown up that she purported to be and go out there and rescue him. She looked around the bathroom for a way to make herself more decent and found Castle's robe hanging on the hook behind the door. She slipped it on, tying the belt tightly around her, and combed her fingers through the tangles of her hair to make her look a little more presentable and then she stopped thinking, stopped analyzing, just took a breath and walked towards the door.

Alexis and Castle were sitting on the end of the bed talking quietly and Kate's cheeks flushed as she took in the erotic tangle of sheets and her various items of clothing littering the floor. The bedroom reeked of sex and Kate was mortified that Castle's daughter had made her way in there, this morning of all mornings.

Suddenly Alexis noticed Kate out of the corner of her eye and she jumped up from the bed, running over to wrap her in a hug.

"Kate, you're back" she squealed, almost knocking the much taller woman over as she tackled her.

"Hi Lex. That's quite a welcome," she said, smiling over the top of Alexis' head at Castle, who was watching the two of them with a distinctly delighted expression on his face.

"When did you get back?" Alexis asked, suddenly realizing she'd walked right into an awkward trap with her question and she floundered, her cheeks pinking up.

"I…uh, well, I came by last night to see your dad and we talked and…"

Kate was cut off, midway through her awkward explanation, by Castle who interjected chirpily, "Well, _you_ talked." And Kate glared across at him.

"Not helping, Rick. Anyway, we sorted things out and here I am," said Kate, deciding that was enough of an explanation for now. "How're you feeling? I'm sorry I haven't been around the last couple of days."

"Not your fault, Kate," said Alexis. "Dad told me what he did. _So_ dumb. I'm not surprised you were mad at him," said Alexis, her grown up voice full of womanly understanding.

Castle coughed indignantly and Kate laughed, feeling a rush of affection for him and the sudden urge to defend him.

"His heart was in the right place, I suppose," said Kate, winking at Castle. "Anyway, we're moving on."

"_I'll_ say," said Alexis, her eyes scanning Kate's clothes on the bedroom floor. Then she blushed furiously realizing what she'd just said.

"Well, I should get dressed," said Kate, a little awkwardly and Alexis took the hint, disappearing off towards the kitchen. Kate followed her out into the main area of the loft, heading up to the guest room to get some fresh clothes to wear.

The bedroom was unbelievably tidy and Castle hadn't just folded a few stray items of clothing. He'd emptied the hamper and done all of her laundry, which was now folded into neat little piles on top of the dresser. He apparently _had_ stopped short at rummaging through the drawers. Kate picked up a bundle of underwear and opened the smallest drawer to store them away for the time being, until they could figure out how this would work from now on. As she placed the assortment of bras and panties into the drawer her fingers brushed against something hard and she moved a pair of socks aside to pick up the item. It was the pink, clamshell case that contained her contraceptive pills. Kate's hand flew to her mouth. She hadn't taken anything home with her when she'd left the loft two days ago. Kate realized with the speed on an oncoming train that that also included her contraceptive pills and then she joined the dots…she and Rick had just…

Kate was unable to complete the thought because at that moment Castle appeared in the bedroom doorway, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white, open neck shirt, looking indecently handsome for this time of day.

"There you are," he said, smiling sexily at her, as Kate quickly hid the pillbox behind her back. "I wondered where you'd got to."

"I came up to get some clothes," said Kate, dropping the little plastic box back into the drawer and quickly pushing it closed. "Thank you for doing my laundry. Really sweet of you, Rick," she said, coming over to kiss him gently on the lips. "Alexis okay? That was…"

"Awkward?" he suggested for her.

"Totally. We really need to be more careful," said Kate, the words suddenly ringing in her ears, conjuring up a double meaning, as her mind flitted back to the little pillbox. "My clothes were scattered all over the floor. I was mortified."

"We can put a lock on the bedroom door, if that makes you feel better," he suggested, holding her by the elbows, his thumbs soothing her. "Come downstairs and I'll make us breakfast when you're ready," said Castle, planting a kiss on her forehead.

As soon as he was gone Kate retrieved the little box from the drawer, popping open the lid to take out one of the tiny, sugar coated pills. She swallowed it down with a glass of water in the bathroom and then quickly got dressed. She would stop by the pharmacy for a pack of Plan B later, panic over. Nothing to worry about.

Alexis and Martha were gathered around the kitchen island when Kate came downstairs.

"Darling, you're back. I'm so thrilled," said Martha, kissing Kate on the cheek. "Make sure you tell my son exactly where he went wrong. I find that's the best way to stop him doing it again," advised Martha, as if Castle was an errant puppy and not in fact in the room with them, flipping pancakes on the stove.

"I'm right here, Mother," he reminded her.

"Kate needs to know what's what, kiddo. So you don't mess up again."

"Glad to see that you have so much faith in me, Mother."

"_I_ have faith in you, Rick," said Kate, sidling up next to him as he continued to cook their breakfast.

"You're only saying that because you're hungry, Kate, and you're hoping I'll feed you," he said, sounding a little put out by his mother's criticism.

"Pancakes, Castle?" noted Kate, with a grin on her face. "You do know that's an edible way of saying…"

"Thank you so much for last night," he whispered, kissing her gently on the cheek, his grin as broad as hers.

"Javi would have a field day with this," laughed Kate, "So we're not going to tell him. Got that?" she asked Castle, checking that he understood.

"Roger that. My lips are sealed."

"So does that mean that you two are…?" asked Martha, shimmying a little on her stool, eyes twinkling suggestively.

"Grams!" exclaimed Alexis, as Kate and Castle spun round from their spot in front of the stove.

"Mother, that's…" Castle started to protest, but Kate put a calming hand on his arm.

"We _are_…" said Kate, with a loaded pause, "all good, Martha. Thank you for asking." She continued, admitting that things had changed between them, but not laboring the point.

Breakfast was relaxed and fun and time flew while they ate and chatted. Kate went back upstairs to brush her teeth and collect a jacket, meeting Castle at the front door with her phone, keys and wallet in her hand.

"I have to stop by my apartment on the way, okay?" she said.

"But you're all dressed and in clean clothes, I might add. Courtesy of your own, personal, house husband," he said just to annoy her.

"Castle, knock it off. In no way is that funny…_ever_. And besides, I already thanked you. I'll thank you again later…if you're a good boy today," she said, squeezing his ass suggestively. "Now just let's go by my damn apartment. I don't have my badge or my gun with me," she added, sounding a little sheepish.

"But you never go _anywhere_ without those," he said, sounding surprised.

"Exactly. I clearly wasn't in my right mind when I ran over here in the middle of the night," said Kate, almost to herself.

"Regrets?" he asked quietly, as they got into the elevator, finding her hand and lacing their fingers together, his thumb making a gentle sweep of her wrist.

"_No_! Never. Don't _ever_ think that, Castle" said Kate, her tone vehement and reproachful. "Last night was wonderful, but it was also just the _beginning_ of something for us. No going back, remember?" she said, squeezing his hand.

"So does that mean I can drive us today?" he asked, his eyes sliding sideways to glance over at Kate, while he remained facing the front.

"In what universe are those two concepts linked?" asked Kate, bumping him with her shoulder. "Only you, Castle," she said affectionately, shaking her head. "And the answer's no, in case you hadn't guessed already," said Kate, smirking as she marched out of the elevator ahead of him. She headed towards his Ferrari, holding her hand back over her shoulder for his keys, which he was actually pretty happy to handover, because the sight of his hot girl, driving his hot car, was one he'd never tire of seeing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On their way to Kate's apartment Castle suddenly exclaimed, "Wait, we have to stop for coffee and pastries on the way to the precinct."

Kate glanced quickly over at him, as she made a tricky right hand turn on red, his left hand twitching suddenly where it lay against her thigh.

"Castle, we just ate breakfast," she said, shooting him a puzzled look.

"No, not for us. For Ryan and Esposito. I've got some bridge building to do there too," he said, looking a little tense.

"I know the guys can be protective of me, but really Castle? You think they're going to throw you out of your little boys club, if they can see that _I've_ forgiven you?"

"I might have hounded them a little over the last few days," he admitted, reluctantly. "Pressurized them into telling me where you were, how you were doing…that kind of thing."

"And they _told_ you?" asked Kate, a little surprised.

"Well, no. Not exactly. Ryan told me that he wouldn't be spying on you on my behalf. But he might have let slip about the note that was left at your apartment."

"Is that why you were sitting outside last night, in this beautiful, but none too subtle machine?" asked Kate, laughing.

"Might have been," groaned Castle, embarrassed. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, that was really sweet…and foolish. You might want to think about choosing something a little less obvious for your next stakeout," said Kate, lifting his fingers to her lips and kissing them.

"Thank god. I couldn't face being back in the doghouse," he said, clearly relieved. "So can we just stop for the coffee and stuff and then I can fix things with the boys?"

"There's a small coffee shop on the other end of my block. I'll go upstairs and get my things and meet you back at the car," said Kate, pulling into a parking spot.

They arrived at the 12th twenty minutes later. Castle balancing a steaming tray of coffees on his lap, while Kate handled the mammoth bag of pastries and donuts he had picked up.

"You really didn't have to do this," said Kate, peering inside the bag. "You already bought them a coffee machine, Castle. How bad can it be?"

"I'm sure they hate me. I upset you, Esposito stopped answering my calls altogether and Ryan sounded like he was just taking pity on me whenever I spoke to him. Really, I need to fix this."

"Okay, but I'm sure you're overreacting," she said, squeezing his hand.

"You ready to go in?" he asked, smiling at Kate's beautiful, relaxed expression. He didn't think she could look happier than she had in bed this morning, but apparently she could.

"Yes, you?" asked Kate, grinning at him. "Now, we keep things to ourselves for now. Agreed? No mentioning pancakes or shower scenes or anything of that nature. You got it, Castle?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, toying with a lock of her hair.

"What do you think?" asked Kate, her eyebrow raised.

"I meant _now_…here. Before we go inside and get all business like."

Kate didn't reply. She just leaned over and brushed her lips softly against his, darting her tongue inside fleetingly and then pulling away to open the door.

"You won't win them over with cold coffee, Castle," she called over her shoulder, as he sat unmoving in the passenger seat, a massive grin on his face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The bullpen was quiet when Kate and Castle made their way over to Kate's desk. They looked around for any sign of the boys, but both computer screens were still dark and their jackets were missing.

Castle left a cup of coffee on each desk, together with the bag of pastries and went back over to Kate's desk to sit in his chair.

"I missed this," he said, settling down into the seat and wiggling to get comfortable.

"You're ridiculous sometimes, you know that?" said Kate, smiling at him affectionately, as she fished out a bundle of files and turned on her computer.

Just at that the elevator pinged and the doors slid open on an arguing Ryan and Esposito.

"She was totally eyeing me up, bro," said Esposito, shoving Ryan as they battled one another to be first to their desks.

"Your mamma was eyeing me up, man," said Ryan, pulling on the back of Esposito's coat, earning himself a dig in the ribs from Javi.

Esposito pulled up short when he noticed the coffee cups and smelt the pastries sitting on his desk, whirling round to look over in Kate's direction, as Ryan slammed into the back of him.

"Morning boys. Big debate of the day underway already, I see," said Kate, raising an eyebrow disapprovingly at their antics.

"Morning," mumbled Ryan, rubbing his bruised forehead.

"You let him back?" asked Esposito, eyeing Castle, who looked laid back and sure of himself once more, resting his elbow on Kate's desk in a proprietary manner.

"I didn't _let_ him back," said Kate, her tone a little irritated. "We both said and did some stupid things. But we worked it out and now we're moving on. Isn't that right, Castle?" said Kate, turning her gaze on the writer.

"Yes, we certainly worked out…I mean we worked _things_ out," stumbled Castle, as Kate blushed under the boys' inquisitive looks. "Just like partners do," he added, unconvincingly, earning him another stare from Esposito. "I brought you guys coffee and a little something to apologize to you too. I've been an ass the last few days and I'm sorry if I put you on the spot or made you feel uncomfortable in anyway," said Castle, disarmingly.

The boys eyed them both suspiciously, looking from Castle to Kate and back again, unnerved by this sudden reconciliation. Both of them were clearly wondering what had brought it on, since Javi had gotten Lanie's side of the story when she got in last night and told him about Castle's car having been parked outside Kate's place, though she'd kept the details of Kate's meltdown at the nightclub to herself.

"So, we all good?" asked Castle hopefully, trying to break the tension in the air.

Kate had already gone back to examining the files on her desk, having lost interest in the boys little stare down contest.

"Right, so we have some things to fill Castle in on," said Kate, blissfully ignorant of the man-drama playing out around her. "Let's take this into the break room so we can spread out these files."

When nobody moved, Kate looked up from her desk, eyeing Ryan and Esposito and then looking over at Castle, who just shrugged at her and stood up, holding out his hands to help her move the paperwork.

"Guys, we have work to do. So just stop whatever this is," she said, reproachfully, marching off to the break room as Castle shot a childish, "I told you so" look over his shoulder at the guys and jogged after Kate.

"What the hell?" said Esposito, looking at Ryan. "Did you see that, dude?"

"I saw it, but I don't believe it. Did they just make-up, like overnight…oh my god, _overnight_," hissed Ryan, fist bumping Esposito.

"You think? _No_, no way, man. Lanie said Castle tore away from her place last night in a foul mood."

"Then what is _that_?" asked Ryan, pointing at the break room window, where Kate could be seen laughing at something Castle had just said and nudging him playfully with her arm, as they looked into each other's eyes like a couple of love struck teenagers.

"I'm calling Lanie. You get in there and stop them from going at it on the break room table," said Esposito, hurrying over to his desk.

"So good of you to join us, Ryan," said Kate sarcastically, as she took a seat and indicated for Castle to do the same. "Where's Javi?"

"Just coming," lied Ryan, flicking his eyes to the floor.

"Okay, well let's push on," said Kate. "He can catch up. Castle," she said, avoiding his gaze as she studied the file in front of her, unsure she could keep the tenderness and regret out of her eyes if she looked into his face right now in front of Ryan, "we got another call out to the Vesuvio Playground yesterday morning," she continued, finally letting her eyes slide up to his face as his head jerked up on hearing the information.

Kate looked a little guilty as she carried on talking. Castle studied her with a strained expression on his face.

"You didn't call me," he said quietly, stating the obvious, as Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I know. I'm sorry," said Kate, feeling genuinely bad about how she'd handled things. "But…we are where we are," she said, hoping for forgiveness. "I can't go back in time, Castle. You know if I could…" she said, trailing off as they both suddenly seemed to realize Ryan was sitting there listening to them work out their private grief in front of him.

"Anyway," said Castle, more brightly, trying to save the situation, "you were saying…" he encouraged her, nodding.

"Thanks. So yes, there was an attempted strangulation at the playground. The guy had been strung up over the monkey bars. He was in pretty bad shape when they cut him down. Lanie and I followed the ambulance to Downtown Hospital. We were there in ten minutes, but they had to intubate him before we could get him to say much."

"You said _much_…did he say anything?" asked Castle.

"Dude said _Vesuvio Playground_ and then _zoning committee_," confirmed Ryan, checking his notes.

"You were there too?" asked Castle, the hurt expression crowding his face again, hating the thought of being left out.

"Yeah, man. It's kind of our job," said Ryan a little pointedly and Kate felt bad for Castle.

Esposito came into the room at this point to join them and Kate decided to take a minute to clear the air.

"Castle, would you mind getting me cup of coffee?" she asked, the quick inclination of her head and flick of her eyes telling him she needed a minute alone with the other two.

"Look guys," she said a little impatiently, shifting her gaze from one detective to the other, "I know you were mad at Castle on my behalf a couple of days ago and I really appreciate your support. But if _I've_ forgiven him, then it's really time you did too. We need to focus on this case and making him feel uncomfortable isn't going to help us solve it any quicker. So, we all good?" asked Kate.

"Yes, Beckett," came the slightly reluctant chorus.

"Great. Now, where was I," she asked, as Castle re-entered the room carrying two cups of coffee.

"Half-strangled guy in the hospital," said Castle dead-panning bluntly.

"Oh, yeah. So turns out his name is Jerry Falconio."

"He tell you that too?" asked Castle, a little surprised.

"No, his suit did," said Ryan, dryly.

"I'm not following? He had a guy with him?" asked Castle, puzzled.

"No, the suit he was _wearing_," said Kate, patiently, shooting Ryan a look. "It was custom made. The EMT found his name embroidered on the inside pocket."

"So, did you track his family down?"

"Yes, I spoke to his wife. She's on her way back from Paris now with their two daughters. His brother, Manny, lives in town. He was going to visit Mr. Falconio last night. Ryan, could you give the hospital a call when we're done here and tell them to expect a visit from Castle and I this morning. I'd like to talk to the doctor again, if he's around."

"Do we know what this guy does for a living or how he might be connected to the rest of our vic's?" asked Castle.

"He's an accountant," said Esposito, addressing Castle directly for the first time since they arrived that morning. The thaw was on.

"So we've got an accountant, a lawyer and a property developer. That sounds like the start of a really bad joke," said Castle.

"Well it was for them, bro," said Esposito, fist-bumping Castle, as Kate sighed in frustration.

"Guys, guys can we just focus. Not only is he an accountant, but we got a little visit from another member of the Playground Gang, as they called themselves. A Mr. Michael Dupre. He called in to see me yesterday afternoon," said Kate, picking up the story.

"This guy was something else," said Ryan, tapping Castle on the arm. "You'd have hated him, bro. He totally came onto Beckett, smarmed all over her, kissing her hand and everything," he blurted out without thinking, earning him a glare from Kate.

Castle raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. "You kept that quiet, Beckett. So how old was this Mr. Dupre?" asked Castle, having fun teasing her in front of the boys.

"Oh, late sixties at least," said Kate, holding his gaze and smiling herself. "But very well preserved and gallant for a man of his age. Married three times, in fact," she added out of pure devilment. "Anyway, to get back to the case, turns out he was the Chairman of the committee that redevelopment the Vesuvio Playground twenty years ago. He'd been away in Florida visiting his mother…"

"Jeez, how old must she be?" interjected Esposito.

"Wonder if she uses Grecian 5 too," added Ryan and Castle laughed along with the guys, their feud suddenly forgotten.

"Anyway, as I was saying, he got back home and read about the death of Emily Garrett. Turns out she was on the same committee, along with Roger Isles and Jerry Falconio," continued Kate.

"Ah, so the committee our Mr. Falconio mentioned in the hospital, it's the same one?"

"Yes, and more than that, Jerry Falconio's wife told me he had an appointment yesterday evening in the city…in SoHo to be precise. He'd be sent an _invitation_ by The Parks Department telling him that the Vesuvio Playground was to be re-dedicated in his honor, for the work he'd done on the re-development," said Kate, a little triumphantly.

"An _invitation_? As in a rectangular piece of white card similar to the scrap that was found on Emily Garrett?" asked Castle, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Well, we haven't seen the invite yet. Either the killer took it with him or it's still among Mr. Falconio's effects. We bagged and tagged his clothes yesterday. Esposito took possession of those. Didn't you Javi?" said Kate, looking over at Esposito.

"Yeah. His pockets were empty," he confirmed.

"But this is great. It means we know how our killer lured his victims to the playground. What about Livia Caliente and Danny Minola? Were they on this committee too?" asked Castle.

"No. Michael Dupre had never heard of Danny Minola, although he did say that various people from the Parks joined them for board meetings. I just can't see it being our ex-con from Brownsville. The closest he got to Livia Caliente was an Olivia Fontana. She was the secretary and notary for the committee."

"Livia and Olivia…the names aren't a million miles apart," noted Castle. "Livia could be a nickname…you know a diminution of Olivia," he suggested.

"No, that committee sat twenty years ago. Livia Caliente would have been three years old when that playground redevelopment took place. It's definitely not her," said Kate, enjoying the familiar buzz she got from running theory with Castle again.

"What about a relation? It can't be random coincidence."

"Esposito, can you look up Olivia Fontana after this? See if you can find a current address for her? Michael Dupre might not be the only one in danger if our perp is picking this committee off one-by-one."

"So where's Mr. Dupre now?" asked Castle.

"I sent him to stay with an old flame on Staten Island," confirmed Kate, "until we can figure this out and make a plan."

"Old flame? I've got to meet this guy. He's clearly got a way with the ladies," laughed Castle, clapping his hands.

"Yeah well, _this_ lady wasn't impressed and I doubt _you_ need tips," said Kate, nudging him with her knee under the table. "Ryan, did we get anything back from the courts yet in response to my application to have that old Minola case unsealed?" asked Kate.

"Nothing yet, but the papers were only lodged yesterday afternoon. It's gonna take a while longer."

"Fine. Let me know as soon as anything comes in," she instructed.

"What case was that?" asked Castle, still trying to fill the gaps in his knowledge from having missed out on the last two days.

"Ryan and I went to Brooklyn a couple of days ago," explained Kate, "to visit the detective who handled Danny Minola's last arrest. Turned out they had a long history, stretching back over twenty years. Officer Sobotka, as he was back then, arrested Minola for a sexual assault. He told us the guy fixed himself up with a good lawyer to make sure he got off the hook whenever he needed it, which turned out to be a lot. But it seems he also indulged in a little witness intimidation as well. The first rape case was strong. Good witness I.D., the assault took place in broad daylight. Only he used a condom, no DNA, so it devolved into a _he said she said_. But the victim pulled out when he started to threaten her and her two children."

"Sounds like a real charmer," interjected Castle.

"Yeah, well when he made that case go away the court sealed it to protect the children's identities. I've applied to have the records unsealed so we can talk to the witness, if we can track her down."

"Seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to on a twenty year old charge," said Castle. "Isn't there a more recent case you could pursue?"

"We tried that first. Lisa Brown was the 19-year-old mother of one he assaulted shortly before his death. Same intimidation games as before. Ryan and I went to her last known address in Brownsville. Same building in the Tilden Houses as Minola. She lived there with her mother and _five_ brothers," said Kate, raising a knowing eyebrow at Castle. "But the apartment was empty and when we spoke to a neighbor and the Super they both said the family moved out about a week ago. No forwarding address."

"Around the same time as our Mr. Minola was found minus his family jewels?" asked Castle.

"The very same, bro," said Ryan. "I'm still waiting for Housing to come back to me with a new address for Lisa Brown. Their caseload is even bigger than Child Protective Services. But I'll lean on them again today."

"So what do you hope to find out by talking to Lisa Brown or unearthing the details of a twenty year old rape case against this guy?" asked Castle.

"We need to establish a motive for his murder, to decide whether or not it's connected to the other attacks or whether it is completely unrelated. The more we know about how our victims connect, the better chance we have of intersecting with our perp," she explained and Castle nodded thoughtfully. "I know it sounds like a long shot, but we've got further with less in the past," said Kate, trying to sound encouraging.

"I'm still trawling the New York Times archive from twenty years ago looking for that committee photo that appeared in the Metro section. The entire back catalogue from 1851 is online, 13 million articles. I'm narrowing it down," said Ryan, rolling his eyes.

"I know a guy in photo sales. He got me copies of all my good pap shots over the years…" said Castle, trailing off when he realized he'd revealed slightly too much information.

"Your paparazzi shots?" asked Kate, turning to look at Castle, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "You asked for _copies_?" asked Kate, raising her eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little vain, bro?" asked Esposito and Kate let out a little snort.

"It was purely for record keeping. Life goes by pretty fast, if you don't record your experiences," he said, trying to cover up his faux pas. "Anyway, point is, maybe my _guy _can help you find this photograph."

"Sure, Castle. Sounds good," said Kate, taking pity on him, as the boys stared at her in surprise for letting him off the hook so easily. "Anyway, we should get going to the hospital," said Kate, suddenly. "See if we can get any more information from Jerry Falconio."

"Esposito, can you call the lab and see if they got any prints off the note from my apartment? And check with CSU on the latest crime scene sweep. Make sure they dusted the monkey bars and the belt he used to string up our victim for prints and epithelial traces. I'll call you from the hospital with an update," said Kate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle followed Kate to the elevator, holding the door for her as they entered, enjoying the light brush of her breast against his arm as she passed close by.

"It is _so_ good to be back," said Castle, squeezing her hand.

"You're funny. Murder wouldn't be most people's idea of a fun day's work."

"But I get to spend the day with my girl and help her solve some terrible crimes. What's not to like?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Just for that and because it's actually long overdue, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, Mr. Castle," said Kate, her eyes twinkling.

"Really? Are you sure, because I can always cook for us at home," said Castle.

"Shhh," said Kate, leaning into his side as they rode down to street level. "I promised I'd plan our second date and I think it's time. I mean I know we've moved things along a lot in the last twelve hours and we've kind of jumped right past the time for a second date, but it doesn't mean we can't still enjoy one. Right?"

"Sure," said Castle. "Sounds great. Where are we going?"

"Ah, well you'll just have to wait until tonight to find out," teased Kate, as Castle slid his arm around her back and squeezed her waist, making her squirm and yelp.

"We're at work, Castle. Stop it!" she said, trying to prize herself away from him in case the doors opened suddenly.

But it was Kate's cell phone that interrupted them.

"Beckett?" she answered, as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor.

"Hey, Lanie," she chirped, forgetting that her friend had last seen her vomiting in a nightclub toilet, before leaving her desolate and moping in her apartment the night before.

"Hey, yourself. You're sounding a bit brighter this morning? Anything happen I should know about, Kate?" she asked dryly.

"You've spoken to Javi this morning, I take it," said Kate, moving slightly away from Castle to take the call, as he walked on towards the car.

"He might have mentioned a certain writer following you into work this morning and something about a big, soppy grin on your face."

"Did he now?" said Kate, feigning annoyance.

"So, what happened after I left last night? Did you give in and call him?" asked Lanie, hoping for details.

"Actually, Lanie, I went over to his loft to talk to him face-to-face."

"Very grown up. And? You sort things out?"

"We…yes, in a manner of speaking. We did indeed sort things out," said Kate, unable to keep a smile from spreading all over her face.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Kate?" asked Lanie, sounding like she was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I'm with Castle right now and we're headed to the hospital to see Jerry Falconio. Can I call you later?" said Kate, cruelly leaving Lanie hanging.

"Call me! And I want _details_ Kate. Drinks, tonight."

"Tonight?" asked Kate, catching Castle's eye, watching his face fall. "Sorry, can't do tonight. We've got plans. But I'll call you later and we'll set something up," said Kate, as Castle's face broke into a broad smile.

"Then just tell me one more thing before you go, Kate. Was it worth the wait?"

"Oh, you have no idea," said Kate, unable to keep the grin off her face. "Thank you for pushing me," she added quietly, as she walked round to open the passenger door and slid into the car while Lanie squealed in her ear.

Castle stood beside the Ferrari, unsure what had just happened.

"Castle, what are you waiting for?" called Kate, opening the driver side door for him from the inside.

"You're letting me drive?" he asked, ridiculously excited at the prospect of being allowed to drive his own car.

"Call it the start of our second date, call it being in love, call me crazy, but just get in, will you? That group of Uniforms is staring at us."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle drove carefully and far more slowly than Kate through the traffic in lower Manhattan, almost as if to prove to her that he was worthy of being handed the keys to his own vehicle. Kate smiled quietly to herself, resisting the urge to comment.

"Take a right on Duane and then pick up Lafayette," she instructed eventually, explaining, "There's construction at the corner of Broadway and Vesey Street."

Castle laughed heartily, reaching over to squeeze her thigh. "I wondered how long it'd take you? But you did well…considering."

"What?" asked Kate, sounding a little affronted.

"No, you've been good. Really. It took you 'til now to comment on my driving," he said, with some smug satisfaction.

"I haven't said anything about your driving yet, Castle," she said, smiling in spite of herself, as he turned left into Spruce Street before pulling into a parking spot near the corner of William Street and shut off the engine. "I merely mentioned a traffic snarl up that Lanie and I came across yesterday. I was being helpful," she said, justifying her interference.

"And you are, Kate. Oh. So. Helpful," said Castle, leaning over to pepper her mouth with quick, light, kisses that left Kate tingling and leaning in for more. But he was gone, out of the car before her, leaning on the roof with a satisfied grin on his face when Kate emerged from the Ferrari straightening her jacket and rolling her shoulders back as she tried to pull herself together.

They bumped shoulders and arms as they walked into the hospital, side-by-side, closer than most police partnerships ever get. Kate felt a hyper awareness of her own body and Castle's this morning. Her skin tingled with heat even when he wasn't touching her. She needed more time alone with him to get this…this bewitching magic out of her system. But when she thought about it, she hoped this feeling never actually went away. She wanted to feel this alive forever.

"Which way?" asked Castle, pulling her from her musing.

"Eh…not sure. I'll have to ask. He was in the ER when we left him yesterday."

They headed over to the reception desk and Kate pulled out her badge to gain them access to Mr. Falconio, who it turned out had been moved to the Neurotrauma Intensive Care Unit on the 8th floor.

When the elevator doors opened on level 8 Castle ushered Kate out ahead of him, his hand at her back and she smiled, turning to comment. "Still allowing me to leave the elevator first, I see?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he shot back. "If I'm behind you I get _the_ best view," he admitted, laughing as he jumped out of the way of her hand, which she reached up to swat him with.

Their fooling around was interrupted suddenly by a commotion further along the corridor. A nurse cried out from a doorway near the end of the hall, as a man in a black hooded sweatshirt pushed past her and ran for the exit to the stairwell.

"Stop him!" yelled the nurse, as Kate ran down the corridor towards the fleeing man.

"I'm with the NYPD. What's the problem, ma'am?" asked Kate, as Castle jogged up behind her.

"That man…I found him in Mr. Falconio's room. He was trying to smother him with a pillow," said the woman, looking quite shaken.

"Castle, you stay with her," said Kate firmly, as she bolted towards the stairwell, throwing open the door and taking off after the suspect.

Castle had never been good at taking orders, and today, after last night's revelations, there was no way he was about to let Kate chase after a suspect on her own. So he did the only thing he could. He yelled over his shoulder at the nurse to call security, threw open the exit door and skidded down the stairs after her.

The sound of pounding feet in the concrete and metal stairwell echoed down through the building, bouncing off the walls and making it sound like a whole army of people was racing ever downwards.

Castle leaned over the handrail now and again, as he hurried after them, trying to catch a glimpse of Kate or the mystery figure. He heard the clatter of her heels on the stairs and then caught a glint of steel, as he realized Kate had unholstered her gun as she swept her way down the stairs, clearing each floor as she passed, weaving her arms from side-to-side, crouched low and steady.

Castle hurried on, desperate to catch up with her, but unable to see or hear if the suspect was still down there ahead of them. There were three floors left. He paused to listen, annoyed by the too loud sound of his own blood pounding in his ears as he scanned frantically for movement. All sound had stopped and he leaned over the balustrade again to see if he could make anything out. Just at that moment he saw a flash of silver, as the exit door to level 2 was forced inwards at speed, hitting Kate on the back of the head, knocking her off her feet.

Castle sprinted down the remaining flight of stairs, taking two or three at a time as he called out her name. The streak of black that was the suspect carried on down to the bottom level and Castle heard the door to the hallway slam open and closed as the man made his escape. But right now he didn't care. Because lying on the ground, her gun slid off to one side, was Kate. She had one leg folded under her and her arms were thrown out to either side where she had tried to save herself from falling.

"_Kate_! Kate, honey. Wake up!" he pleaded, kneeling down beside her to cradle her head tenderly in his lap.

Her eyes flickered open almost immediately and she moaned and lifted her hand to the back of her head, touching the bruise that was already forming on her scalp.

"Did he get away?" she asked, looking up into Castle's concerned face, as he helped her to sit up.

"Shhh, don't worry about that now. Just take your time. Don't rush to get up," he said, turning to lean against the wall and pulling Kate back with him to lean against his chest.

"Rick, I'm fine. Really," she insisted, struggling in his arms as he tried to hold her still. "I need to find him. That was our guy. Where's my phone?" she asked, rhetorically, feeling in her jacket pocket, pulling it out to call Dispatch.

"Dispatch, this is 1-Lincoln-40. We've got a 10-13 in progress at Downtown Hospital. Request urgent assistance."

Hanging up, she said, "I need to call Ryan," as Castle helped her to her feet, picking up her gun and helping her to holster it. She braced herself on the guardrail for a moment or two until her head cleared and the call connected.

"Hey, Ryan it's Beckett. We're at Downtown Hospital. Our guy just showed up. Tried to finish off the job he started on Jerry Falconio. No. He got away when I was chasing him in the stairwell. Guy coldcocked me with the exit door. No, I'm fine. Castle's here with me. I've just called it in. We'll go back upstairs to check on Mr. Falconio. He's probably long gone by now but it won't hurt to have a look around and can you liaise with security when you get here…get copies of their tapes. Look a time codes covering the last two hours. Who knows how long he was wandering around before he found our guy. I don't know where his detail is. But that's what I intend to find out as soon as I get back up there. Okay, thanks, Ryan," said Kate, hanging up.

"Right, we're taking the elevator," insisted Castle, holding Kate by the elbow as they pushed open the exit door and entered the 2nd level. "Should we get CSU in here to dust that door for prints?" asked Castle, and Kate looked up at him in surprise.

"You really _are_ starting to think like a cop. I'm impressed," she said, nudging him playfully with her arm. "And, just so you know…that's kinda hot," she said, smiling a little weakly.

"Okay, well you seem perfectly fine, but I'm also going to insist that doctor up in Neurotrauma has a good look at your head before we leave here and I won't be taking no for an answer, Kate. You got that?"

"Fine," she sighed, tentatively touching the tender swelling under her hair, as Castle laid his hand on top of hers, gently brushing her fingers.

They made it back to Jerry Falconio's room, without further incident. A doctor and the nurse they had seen earlier were both inside and a Uniformed Officer was standing outside the door.

"Where were you five minutes ago, Officer…_Nash_?" asked Kate, reading the man's name off his badge.

"I, uh…bathroom break, ma'am," he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Where's your relief?"

"They eh, said they'd send someone by in a hour. There's been an MVA over on East River Drive. No one was available to spell me," he said, swallowing hard, realizing how much trouble he was in.

Kate sighed and knocked on the door to Jerry Falconio's room, pushing it open when the doctor waved her in.

"Doctor, my name is Detective Kate Beckett and this is my partner, Rick Castle. I'm afraid the man you found in this room managed to get away. But we have officers looking for him right now and my colleagues will be trawling the security footage to see if we can identify him. Did either of you get a good look at the man before he fled?" asked Kate, looking from one face to the other and then sliding her eyes over to the bed, where they both seemed to be focusing their attention.

"Is Mr. Falconio okay?" asked Castle, coming to stand beside Kate, his elbow brushing against hers.

Jerry Falconio was lying peacefully in the hospital bed, but the monitor beside him had been turned off and the intubation tube had been removed from his mouth, the tape still hanging from the side of his cheek.

"I'm afraid Mr. Falconio passed away several minutes ago. The hypoxia he suffered during the attempted strangulation caused a massive cerebral infarction…a stroke, in other words," explained the doctor. "I had just called time of death and left the room to get the necessary paperwork when I heard Nurse Bradley yell out. The man who tried to smother him was too late. Mr. Falconio was already dead."

**A/N: Well, the last chapter was light on reviews, so I'm guessing everyone was either shocked into silence or hated it. However, the reviews I did get were wholeheartedly positive. Thank you again to those of you who got in touch. Most of the messages made me laugh out loud! Best reviews yet.**

**This chapter was getting very long, so I've paused the action here. Needless to say, I'll be updating as quickly as I can. Let me know what you're thinking if you have time. I know everyone is busy this time of year…but your reviews make the stiff neck worthwhile!**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter begins back at the hospital, after Kate chased the suspect down into the stairwell, where he knocked her out.**

**Warning: Another very long chapter. Some adult content.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 30**

Kate stood immobile by the hospital bed, staring down at Jerry Falconio as if she thought that by looking at him hard enough, he might actually wake him up and speak to them.

"But his wife," she said, looking over at the nurse, "she's on her way back from Paris. And his daughters…they're all too late."

"Detective Beckett, there was nothing anyone could have done. We stressed that to Mr. Falconio's brother last night. The oxygen starvation to his brain during the assault and after, when he was left suspended…" the doctor trailed off, seeing the look of failure on Kate's face.

"Kate," said Castle gently, his hand at the small of her back, trying to offer her some comfort by touching her discreetly, "this isn't your fault. Jerry Falconio was on borrowed time when he was brought in here yesterday. We already knew that," he said softly. "I know it doesn't make it any easier. But maybe it's better he went like this, peacefully, than lingered in a hospital bed on life support."

"But he spoke to me," insisted Kate, still staring at the bed.

"Four words, Kate. That's all he managed. The heroic last efforts of a dying man," said Castle, his fingers now working soothing patterns on her back.

"Right, well I need to call his brother…pass on the bad news, and find out when his wife is due back. Can you call Esposito for me and get Manny Falconio's contact details? Tell him they're in the brown file marked "Falconio" on my desk. I'm going to give Lanie a call. Let her know to expect his body in for a formal autopsy."

Castle nodded, squeezing her elbow as he went to leave the room to make the call, pleased that she had asked for his help instead of pushing him away. As he turned towards the door, the nurse gently closed Jerry Falconio's eyelids and pulled the sheet up over his head, covering him from view until the M.E.'s office could be called in.

"We'll have to seal this room now," said Kate, ushering the doctor and nurse outside.

"But there are things I need to do, protocols to follow," argued the nurse.

"Well, I'm afraid I have a protocol of my own to follow in this instance," replied Kate, standing her ground. "That room is now a crime scene. There will be an officer stationed outside at all times, and no one is to enter until the crime scene technicians have processed and released it. Understand?" she said, waiting until the doctor and nurse both nodded in agreement.

Kate joined Castle in the hallway a little while later, just as he ended his call to Esposito, a pen and his leather pocket memo in his hand.

"You okay?" he asked Kate, tilting his head to the side to look at her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I thought we weren't going to lose this one. I hate standing by while somebody dies needlessly. Castle this guy was an _accountant_…on a _committee_. What did he do to deserve this?" asked Kate, her frustration at the lack of an explanation warping her features.

"Well, that's what we're going to find out. You and me. Kevin and Javi. You're not doing this alone, Kate," he reassured her. "Here, I have Manny Falconio's number," he said, handing her his memo pad. "Do you want me to wait with you while you call him or should I go and find us some really terrible, hospital coffee?"

"Go…get the coffee. I'll be fine," said Kate, lightly squeezing his fingers as she took the pocket memo from him.

Castle passed the doctor on his way down the corridor and stopped to talk to him.

"Doctor, can I ask a favor?" he said quietly, trying to be unobtrusive. "Detective Beckett was knocked out in the stairwell when she was pursuing the guy your nurse found in Jerry Falconio's room. Would you mind checking her over before we leave? She was only out for a few seconds, but she went down pretty hard. The guy slammed the door into the back of her head. She says she's fine but…I…"

"Detective Castle," the doctor started to say, and Castle held up his hand to stop him.

"I'm not a detective…it's just Rick, Rick Castle," he clarified.

"But, Detective Beckett…she said you were her partner," said the doctor, looking a little puzzled.

"Yes, that's right. We _are_ partners, but I'm a civilian…a consultant to the NYPD, if you will. Anyway, Kate can be…stubborn," admitted Castle, quirking an eyebrow at the doctor as if to say _you know_ _women_. "Could you have a look at her without making too much of a fuss?"

"I'll gladly check Detective Beckett over, but only if she's happy for me to do so. Bring her to the nurse's station when you're ready, and I'll do what I can," he promised.

Castle looked back over his shoulder at Kate, and she smiled at him while she talked on the phone. He turned away and headed for the cafeteria, in search of their caffeine fix. He met Ryan down in the lobby. The young detective was talking to a group of uniformed officers, briefing them on the suspect, passing on what little they knew.

"Hey, Castle. You saw this scumbag, right?" he asked, leading the writer over to the little group.

"Guys," said Castle, nodding to the few officers he recognized. "The suspect ran out of the victim's room at the end of the corridor. Detective Beckett and I had just exited the elevator, so we weren't close enough to get a look at his face, and besides, he was wearing a hoodie. He was head-to-toe in black, except for white sneakers. The hoodie has to look at least a little bit out of place outside today, right? It should also make it easier to spot him on the security footage. I'd say he was around five nine, slim build. Did you get hold of those tapes yet?" asked Castle, turning to Ryan, who was watching Castle intently as he briefed the men, with a newfound respect for the writer.

"I've put a request in to the head of hospital security. They're making copies of the relevant time fame right now. How's Beckett?"

"She's okay, I think. I've asked the doctor to take a look at her. Make sure there's no damage. But we have another problem. Jerry Falconio died about a half hour ago. He had a massive stroke just _before_ the perp had a go at smothering him. Kate's upstairs calling his family right now," her first name slipping out along with his sympathy for the difficult task she had to perform. "I should go back up…take her this," he said, indicating the cup of coffee.

"I'll come with you. Get statements from the staff before they go off duty. Hospitals and prisons…notoriously difficult for keeping track of witnesses," said Ryan, sharing this useful insight with Castle.

When the elevator doors opened, Kate was still standing in the corridor, leaning back against the wall, looking at her phone.

"Here, you look like you could use this," said Castle, handing her the coffee cup, disappointed he couldn't offer her more in the way of comfort with Ryan standing beside him.

"Thanks, Castle", she said, communicating her gratitude with her eyes. "Hey, Ryan. Did you manage to arrange some back up to mount a search for this guy? I heard there was an MVA down by the river."

"Yeah, we've got a team of six. Castle briefed them on the suspect, and I've got the video footage being copied as we speak."

Kate turned to look at Castle, her smile appreciative and admiring. His stomach flipped over. Had he known that behaving like a real cop was all it would have taken to get Kate Beckett going he'd have knocked off the jokes a long time ago and joined The Academy…well, he'd have taken The Oath of Honor anyway.

"Should we send the pillow the perp used to try and smother Falconio over to the lab?" asked Castle, and Kate and Ryan both turned to look at him. "Might be useful for hair or fibers?" he suggested, shrugging his shoulders and starting to feel as if he'd said something stupid as they continued to stare at him.

"Did he just tell us what evidence to collect, Detective Beckett?" joked Ryan, shoving Castle in the chest when he started to protest. "Man, I'm just messing with you. You take brainy pills or something this morning, 'cause _you_ are firing on all cylinders today, bro?"

"_I'll_ say," added Kate, the twinkle in her eye letting him know she meant more than just his police work. "We also need to get CSU in to process the room and the body before anything is moved."

"The body?" asked Castle.

"Eh, yeah. For prints. It's hard to do, but we've pulled latents from a dead body before. But, it's important to do it quickly. They use superglue fuming in the lab, but I'm pretty sure magnetic power on the skin or direct transfer that are the best methods out in the field," Kate explained. "So they have to work fast before the skin degrades. Ryan, make sure they bag the intubation tube and the adhesive tape that was holding it in place. If the perp removed those there's a real chance he left a good, clear set of prints," said Kate. "And make sure that dufus on the door prevents anyone from getting in there to clean the room or move anything. Understood?"

"Yeah, boss. On it," confirmed Ryan, heading up the corridor to brief young Officer Nash before Kate took his head off.

"How did it go with the deceased's brother?" asked Castle once they were alone.

"Oh, you know," said Kate quietly, looking at her feet. "You've seen it often enough," she continued, needing to lean on this familiarity and their shared history today when she found herself without the right words. "The wife, Jenna, she's due in tomorrow morning. Tourist season, flights were busy," explained Kate, when Castle sent her a questioning look. "I wasn't sure whether it was better to tell her before they get on the plane or wait until they get here. Either way it's not good news. I left the decision up to her brother-in-law."

"I think that's the right call," said Castle, trying to be supportive. "So, you kind of promised me you'd let the doctor take a look at your head before we leave," he said, capturing Kate's wrist with his fingers before she could pull away.

"Yes…I did, didn't I," she sighed. "You must be making me go _soft_ in the head, Castle," she said, smiling weakly at him but not withdrawing her arm from his hold. "I guess you'd better lead me to the good doctor then, or I'll never hear the end of it," she said, finally acquiescing.

"Good girl," he murmured in her ear, propelling her towards the nurse's station.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The doctor checked Kate over and pronounced her in excellent health, aside from the small contusion to the back of her head. They said their goodbyes to Ryan, leaving him in charge of the search team to coordinate a patrol of the hospital perimeter and liaise with CSU.

Since it seemed to be a given that Castle would get to drive today, he held the passenger door open for Kate, and then practically slid across the hood of the car to get back round to the driver side.

"I was thinking maybe we could stop for some lunch on the way back to the precinct," he suggested, as he fired up the engine of the Ferrari.

Kate was looking pensively out of the window, and when she didn't reply he said, "I hear aliens just landed on the observation deck of the Empire State Building."

"Hmmm?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Lunch?" prompted Castle. "I think we could both use some."

"Sure. Eh…why don't we stop at Dean and Deluca, it's only five minutes away. We can get some soup to go, and take a couple of sandwiches back for the boys," suggested Kate, suddenly back to her old self.

"Soup? What are we little old ladies? We need a proper lunch, Kate," whined Castle.

"We're going out for dinner tonight, remember? And soup is all I want right now."

"Fine. But I'm having a man sandwich and I don't want to hear you complain while I eat it."

Kate laughed. "What, you think now we're sleeping together I'm going to start controlling your food intake? _Please_! No, you eat what you want, Castle. Just don't complain when you're too full to order the chocolate soufflé tonight," she added out of devilment, flicking her eyes over to watch his face.

"Ch…chocolate soufflé, you say?" stuttered Castle, his eyes growing large.

"Mmm hmm. I hear it's the best in town," smirked Kate.

"Maybe I will just have the soup," he muttered, his mind clearly already on desert.

Kate smiled to herself, feeling more relaxed as she looked out the window while Castle circled Broadway and Prince, waiting for a parking spot to open up.

"Oh and by the way," she added, after a pause. "_I_ heard the aliens actually landed on the Chrysler Building."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esposito was on the phone when they got back with the food. Kate had chosen Porcini and Leek soup and Castle had an extra large cup of the Black Bean. They brought back two pastrami sandwiches for Ryan and Esposito, and Castle eyed up Ryan's sandwich covetously once he finished his soup.

"Beckett, I managed to track down Olivia Fontana but you're not going to like what I found," said Esposito.

"Hit me," said Kate, as she pinned a photo of Jerry Falconio to the murder board, taking their body count to six.

"So, I found her through her DMV record," he began.

"But that's good, right? That means we'll get a current address," said Kate, leaning back against her desk as Castle admired the curve of her hips and the tumble of curls falling down her back.

"Well, it would, only her record is marked _deceased_."

"So, Olivia Fontana _is_ Livia Caliente? Is that what you're saying?" asked Castle.

"No, can't be," said Kate. "The wheels of government bureaucracy do _not_ turn that fast."

"Beckett's right. So, I did a little digging and it turns out Olivia Fontana died five years ago, at the age of 45. She also got married twenty-four years ago but kept her maiden name for work. Her husband's name was Daniel Caliente. They had a child together…"

"Livia," said Kate, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "When we interviewed her father he said his wife had died five years ago," she said, looking over at Castle.

"Breast cancer, wasn't it?" he reminded her.

"Yeah, that's right," said Kate, her eyes meeting his. "So, either the killer got the mother and daughter confused or…or…" she floundered.

"Or since the mother was already dead, maybe he decided to kill the daughter, for whatever sick revenge he's wreaking on these people," suggested Castle.

"I prefer Beckett's theory," said Esposito.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Castle, dryly.

"Well, we can't prove either of them right now," said Kate, returning to her chair. "Until we can find this sadistic bastard and sit him down to question him, we're not going to be able to answer that. I want us to keep this to ourselves for now. If this gets out, it's only going to add to Daniel Caliente's distress. I'd rather take this to him when we have concrete answers. Until then, it stays in this building. Understood?" said Kate, looking at Esposito.

"Sure, boss."

"Any more good news for me, Javi?" asked Kate, standing up again suddenly.

"Not right now. I'll let you know when I hear back from Housing. Ryan left the woman's number with me, but the line's still ringing out."

"Right, I need coffee. Castle, Espo, you want some?" asked Kate, heading for the break room.

"I can get that for you," said Castle, jumping up from his chair to follow her.

"Castle, I think I can handle getting a cup of coffee," she said, as he trailed her to all the way to the machine.

"But, I _always_ get your coffee," he said, sounding a little miffed.

"And I _always_ appreciate it," replied Kate, hooking her fingers into his jeans pocket and then walking them up his shirt to playfully squeeze his waist. "But you're not my own personal barista, Castle," she explained.

"I'm _not_?" he asked, mystified.

"_No_, you're a valuable member of this team, _my_ partner, and so you're here to do more than just feed my coffee habit."

"I _am_?" he asked, a broad, suggestive smile breaking out across his face.

"Yes, _that_ too…just not right now," said Kate, meeting his eyes and smiling back. Her breath was hot against his ear as she leaned past him to stir her coffee, her hand resting on his thigh. "We'll get to that later," she promised. "But for now, you think you can help me with the New York Times photo search Ryan was doing yesterday?"

"Anything," said Castle, sounding totally love struck, and not even caring as he followed Kate back to their desk.

They were hunched over Kate's computer screen, heads together, trying to refine the search parameters on the New York Times archive when Esposito spun round in his chair and skidded over to Kate's desk.

"Finally got an address for Lisa Brown from City Housing. She and her brothers moved to The Baruch Houses on the Lower East Side a week ago, just a few blocks from our crime scene. Kinda convenient, don't you think?" suggested Esposito.

"It certainly puts any or all of her five brothers within easy striking distance of the Playground," admitted Kate.

"But here's something I don't understand," said Castle. "Okay, I get that the Brown brothers had a motive for killing Danny Minola, especially given _how_ he was killed. But if they all lived in the same housing complex in Brooklyn, why would the brothers murder Minola and then risk getting caught with the body on the journey over the Brooklyn Bridge into Manhattan? Or, if they kidnapped him in Brooklyn, why would they bring him alive into Manhattan to murder him in the playground? It just doesn't make sense. If we can't link Minola to the Playground itself, the act of killing him there is just too random and too risky."

"Castle has a point," said Kate, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "It does seem a stretch for them to choose that particular, high-profile, crime scene several miles away if they wanted to kill him. There are better, less over-looked, dumpsites in Brooklyn. If we could just link Danny Minola to that Playground one way or another, it would make this whole thing easier to figure out. Right, tomorrow morning Castle and I will pay a visit to the Brown family, and check out their new digs, take them a cup of sugar or whatever," said Kate. "Castle, you in?"

"Sure. But do we know just how _big_ these brothers are by any chance?" he asked, looking a little worried.

Kate laughed. "Don't worry, Castle, I'll protect you," she joked, enjoying his comical reaction when he looked up at her, appalled by her apparent attack on his masculinity. "You have the full address, Espo?" she called across the bullpen, winking at Castle.

"Yeah, they're in building 5, apartment 5535 at 300 Delancey Street, next to the Williamsburg Bridge," confirmed Esposito as Ryan walked into the bullpen looking a little worn out.

"Hey, bro. You made it back. Any sign of our guy?" asked Esposito, as Kate and Castle came over to join them by Ryan's desk.

"Nada. We walked the hospital perimeter I don't know how many times. I checked the stairwell and corridors again, but no sign. I have a copy of the security tapes though, so I'm just going to grab something to eat and then go through them."

"Castle and Beckett brought you lunch, man. Sit, eat, and I'll start with the tapes," said Esposito, taking pity on his partner. "Castle, you said slim build, about five nine, wearing a black hoodie, black pants and white sneakers, right?" confirmed Esposito.

"Eh, how'd you get such a good look at him?" asked Kate, her fingers grasping Castle by the elbow and turning him towards her. "I thought I asked you to stay with the nurse up on the ward?"

"I might have just…"

"Just what, Castle?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, daring him to answer.

"Followed you down the stairs," he said, with a sigh of admission. "I didn't want you chasing after the guy without back-up, so I disobeyed you, _again_, and I followed you into the stairwell, okay? I might have stopped a couple of times to look over the guardrail, and that's when I saw him. So what's my punishment?" he asked, expecting to feel Kate's wrath.

"Your punishment?" she said, laughing. "What, you want me to ground you? I'm not your mother, Castle."

"I had noticed," he said, a playful grin breaking out on his face.

"Okay, let's just stop this right here, before things get anymore…_heated_," said Esposito. "We've established that you both saw the perp, and agree on the description, and we also know that Castle disobeyed a direct order given by Beckett…so nothing new there. Let's all just move on."

Esposito found playful, flirtatious Beckett even more disturbing than angry Beckett, and these two were definitely more frisky than normal today, though Javi couldn't quite figure out why that might be, given that they had just gotten over a major falling out. Unless…

They were interrupted by one of the Uniforms, who came into the bullpen carrying an envelope.

"Detective Beckett," said the young officer, "I have a delivery for you."

Kate signed for the letter and wandered back to her desk to open it. She slid the contents out onto her desk and sat down hard.

"What is it?" asked Castle, watching her frown.

"It's the crime scene report from Jerry Falconio's attack, and the lab test results on the notes that were delivered to each of our apartments," said Kate, scanning over the report as Castle came round to lean on the desk beside her, his hand landing on her shoulder.

"So, what's it say?" he asked, too distracted by the heat of her body and the scent of her up close to read the report for himself.

"Eh, you're right here, breathing down my neck, Castle. What, you can't read all of a sudden, oh best selling author?" she teased.

"You're distracting me," he whispered, his fingers unconsciously kneading the muscles at her shoulder. "Would it hurt you to read it aloud or even paraphrase a little?" he asked, checking that Ryan and Esposito weren't watching them.

"Fine," Kate sighed. "But you're not the only one who's distracted," she said, leaning back into him and hoping the boys wouldn't notice. After a beat, with just heat and breathing between them, she started to read. "So, CSU found epithelial traces on the rough side of the leather belt that was used to suspend Jerry Falconio from the monkey bars, and a thumbprint on the smooth side of the leather. It looks very similar to the print we got off the card at the gala; same gap in the whorl pattern," said Kate, picking up the printed copy of the fingerprint to inspect it."

"Do you usually compare them visually? I thought you got the computer do it?" asked Castle.

"The old way was to do it by eye, but CSU should have scanned it into the system so we can get a more accurate, 50 point match," explained Kate. "I'll log onto AFIS and run the prints from the belt and the two latest card samples."

Castle took the report from Kate's hands to let her use her keyboard, and went back to sit in his own chair, to read over the rest of it.

"Hey, it says here they ran the epithelial trace from the belt against the hair they found near Emily Garrett and it was a match."

"That's good. Although it just confirms that the same perp was at the scene when both victims were attacked. It still doesn't tell us who he is, since his DNA isn't in the system."

"The card stock and the ink used on all three notes also matched, as does the handwriting…or rather the calligraphy. Not the biggest surprise in the world."

Castle read on, flipping over the page and then turning to the last sheet of paper. It was the report on Emily Garrett's date book, the one they had sent to be analyzed by the lab in New Jersey.

"Kate, listen to this. The blanked out entry in Emily Garrett's date book…they deciphered what she'd written on it."

"Really?" asked Kate, looking up from her computer screen. "What did it say?"

"Against 8.00pm, the entry said: _Vesuvio Naming Ceremony_. Sounds like he used the same ruse to lure Emily and Jerry Falconio to the playground."

"Good, so we're building up a picture of his M.O., and now we just need to figure out who this son of a bitch is. I'm going to order up a genealogical DNA profile from those hair and skin samples. The cost is usually prohibitive, but I'm sure I can swing it with Montgomery for this case. He'll have to find the budget somewhere, given the body count."

"What will that tell us?"

"It will give us a genetic profile of the perp; ethnicity mainly, which will clue us into skin color, and let us narrow down likely hair and eye color too."

"How'd they do that?"

"Oh, don't ask me for specifics. They use mitochondrial DNA, apparently. The most I've been able to understand is that we get certain genetic traits passed to us from our mothers, and the lab can compare that information to historical data to identify ethnicity. It's complex, which equals expensive."

"But we don't have a suspect pool to compare any profile we might get from running that test against," pointed out Castle.

"Yes, but the test takes days to carry out. So by the time we get the results, hopefully we'll have turned up some kind of motive, which in turn will lead us to a specific individual."

Kate turned back to her computer screen, noticing that the comparative program she'd been running in AFIS had stopped cycling. The screen now showed two prints side-by-side, the print from the card Kate had received at the gala was on the left hand side of the screen. On the right hand side was the print taken from the leather belt at the crime scene, with the word _Match _stamped over it.

"Bingo!" said Kate, slamming her hand down on the desk. "The prints match. The guy who left me that note at the gala is definitely our perp. Son of a…" she said in frustration. "If only I had caught up with that guy at the hotel…"

"You'd have, what? Arrested him for note writing? That wasn't your fault, Kate."

"I could have held him on…on an assault charge. The note contained a direct threat. Or I could have used the Stalking Law. That would have gotten us anywhere from 90 days for a class B misdemeanor, up to 7 years for stalking in the first degree. It's a class D felony, Castle. It would have bought us time to build a case against him."

"I hate to think of him lurking outside your apartment," said Castle, suddenly.

"Don't forget he was outside of yours too," she reminded him.

Castle got up to wander over to the murder board. Kate watched him, a warm glow spreading through her body as she allowed herself to linger once again on thoughts of the two of them together last night, and again this morning, in Castle's bed.

He tapped the image the sketch artist had drawn of their perp with the help of the waiter at the gala.

"This worthless, piece of crap drawing doesn't help us either," he said, growing angry at the bland, pretty featureless headshot. "To think this is the guy and that's the best sketch we could get…huh, that could be Ryan, for god's sake, or me!" he snorted.

"Castle, witnesses are notoriously inaccurate. You've seen that for yourself often enough. And that waiter was totally freaked out when we questioned him, so it's no surprise he came up with an identikit face. It might not look anything like our perp; but then again it just might."

"I'm going to ring Frankie again about that New York Times photo. It's after four. He's got to get back from lunch sometime," said Castle, sounding antsy.

"What's got you so focused and impatient all of a sudden?" asked Kate, as Castle took the desk opposite her to use the phone.

"The quicker we get through this stuff the sooner we can get out of here," he said, glancing over Kate's computer screen at her, a slow, meaningful grin spreading across his face.

"If I'd known that's all it would take to get you working harder…" said Kate, letting the rest of the thought drift as she grinned back at him. "You want to help me with this paperwork?"

"Eh, a man has limits, Kate."

"So does this woman, Ricky," she teased.

"Okay, okay. You win. What do you want me to fill out?" he scrambled to help, eager to keep her on side for later. Though if he'd taken a minute to think about it, he would have realized that there was no way Kate would have refused him anything that night.

"Hey, guys," shouted Ryan a little while later, "I found him."

He froze the CCTV footage while Esposito, Kate and Castle came over to crowd around the screen. Castle ushered Kate in front of him, and then proceeded to move in close behind her, slipping his hand into the back pocket of her jeans as they leaned over to look at the footage. Kate stiffened but didn't make to remove his hand. The tiny hitch in her breathing was the only clue to how much his touch was affecting her.

When Ryan played back the tape they were able to make out the black clothed figure entering through the front doors of the hospital.

"The time stamp says 9.36am," pointed out Kate. "That was about forty-five minutes before Castle and I got to the hospital. What's coverage like on the rest of the lobby level?" she asked Ryan.

"Not great. It cuts away once you pass the reception desk."

"What about inside the elevators?" asked Castle.

"Yeah, there's a camera in each elevator car, but I checked the footage from this point, until I arrived with the guys, and there was nothing. This guy's smart. He must have taken the stairs. There's a black spot outside the entrance to the stairwell and no cameras inside."

"What about the Neurotrauma unit?" asked Kate.

"No. Security said there are no cameras on the high dependency wards to protect patient privacy. Visitors to those wards are normally logged in and out. But our perp obviously didn't feel the need to sign the register."

"Okay. Well, get the tapes over to CSU anyway. Have the techs look at them to see if they can enhance those images. Get them to check all reflective surfaces, like when he passed through the front doors. Look for any image of his face they might be able to capture and clean up. Castle and I are going to knock off now," said Kate, wandering over to her desk to shutdown her computer. Castle followed her back to his chair, a new lightness in his step. "We'll go straight to visit the Browns in the morning. More chance of catching them at home early in the day."

"Right, boss. You have a good night," said Esposito, watching the two of them pack up to leave.

"Thanks. Don't stay too late," said Kate. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Castle followed Kate to the elevators, feeling a rush of excitement at the new certainty that had entered their relationship. No more wondering if he could persuade her to come home with him. No more biding his time until he could see her the next day at the precinct, or hoping some poor bastard would lose his life, just so Kate would call him in the middle of the night, to meet her at a crime scene. No more hesitating when he wanted to kiss her, or touch her…or more. He felt a tightness in his chest at this last thought. No more having to hide how much he loved her. That was the grand prize she'd given him when she came to his door last night, needing to talk. She'd given herself to him, his Kate, and he would do everything in his power to reward her for her courage.

"Castle, you okay?" asked Kate, realizing he was uncharacteristically quiet as they rode down to street level.

"Huh? Eh, yeah. Never better," he mumbled, dragging his thoughts back to the here and now.

"I need you to drive me back to my place. Okay?"

Kate said the sentence like it was a question; but Castle knew better.

"Do I have choice?" he asked, deciding to tease her.

"What? Oh…no. Not really," said Kate, tugging on his sleeve when they elevator door opened, a playful smile on her face.

"Want to tell me why?"

The caress of his voice, low and warm, at her ear, made Kate shiver.

"I could tell you it's because I need to pick out a dress for tonight, since I don't have much in the way of fancy clothes at your place…"

"But it's not that?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

"Actually, it is that _and_ I need my car, for tomorrow."

"What, my Ferrari's not good enough for you, Kate?" he said, trying to sound affronted and merely sounding petulant.

Kate shook her head.

"You can't surely mean my driving?" he asked, petulant becoming a little incredulous.

"_No_. Your driving is fine, Castle. But we're going to visit the Browns tomorrow morning, in case you've forgotten, and rocking up to The Baruch Houses in a Ferrari… I'm sure you can see how that would look. Besides, I don't think the NYPD would take too kindly to having to reimburse you for the loss of your tires, and or, your entire vehicle."

"Yeah, I guess," said Castle, grudgingly acknowledging Kate's point. "But does that mean I don't get to drive anymore?"

"Castle, we can't go on doing police work in _your_ car. It's just not too…_subtle_," said Kate, lovingly caressing the cherry red paintwork.

"You didn't answer my question," he whispered, coming to stand very close behind her, his hand resting on the roof of the car, perilously close to Kate's.

"Castle, you drive me to distraction," she said, hastily pulling her hand away in case any of the cops coming in and out of the precinct could see them.

"Well, that's a start. But I'd rather drive you wild," he replied, with a leer, opening the passenger side door for Kate.

"Later, tiger. First, drop me at my apartment," she ordered, grinning helplessly at him as he closed the door and ran round to get into the car. "I'll get ready and then come by to pick you up at 7.30pm."

"You still won't tell me where we're going?"

"It's not a big deal, Castle. Just wear something smart. Well, you always look smart…just, date-like," she said, blushing in a way that made her feel annoyed with herself, and yet, totally feminine at the same time.

"It will be my pleasure, Kate, and thank you for the compliment. By the way, I'm calling Ted. So you'd better be prepared to share our destination with him. We're not going on a date in your Crown Vic," he said, holding his hand up to quiet Kate's objection.

"Castle, we can take a cab. Besides, I'm not sure I want Ted witnessing some of the things we might get up to in the back of the car later."

"Oh, I like the sound of that. But I'm sure he's seen worse," blurted Castle, without thinking.

Kate turned in her seat to look at him, her eyebrow shooting up.

"I, eh…I hope you know I didn't mean _me_. I mean, Ted drives for a _lot_ of people, so I just meant…" he stammered.

"I know what you meant, Castle. It's fine. But, like I said, we can take a cab. It's not far."

Kate hopped out of the car in front of her building, after giving Castle a chaste peck on the lips. She'd wanted to do more, but decided to keep things on a low simmer until later.

"Seven-thirty, don't be late," he called out, as he waved to her and sped off up the street.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate's apartment looked just as she'd left it the night before. Her pale blue pajama pants were lying on the bed in a crumpled heap, where she'd dropped them when she'd run out of there, in the middle of the night, to fix things with Castle. She picked them up and tossed them into the hamper, briefly wondering how she was ever going to find time to do her laundry while living between two homes.

Opening her closet, she moved some garments aside, pushing hangers up and down the rail until they parted on the one item she was searching for. The red, Diane von Furstenberg, wrap dress swung back and forward, beckoning her towards it. Kate's fingers closed on the silky, jersey fabric, caressing the softness of the material, allowing the cool pleats and folds to run through her fingers. She let her mind drift, imagining Castle's fingers running over the fabric, unwrapping the dress, unwrapping her…

Kate shook her head to focus her thoughts. She took the dress out of the closet, along with a pair of black, platform pumps. The stilettos had metal heels and were so high they would almost bring her height level with Castle's. She fished a small, boxy, black, satin clutch from the shelf above, and laid the outfit out across her bed.

Underwear next. She hadn't had time to plan last night, however, by good luck she'd ended up wearing a respectable pair of silk panties. Tonight, she could go one better. Kate pushed her everyday underwear aside, feeling for the tissue wrapped parcel at the back of the drawer. She couldn't remember exactly when she'd bought them, but she was fairly certain it had been at the beginning of the summer; the summer she had planned to tell Castle she would go with him to the Hamptons.

The tissue crackled as she unfolded it, withdrawing the delicate lingerie from inside it's wrapping. The expensive, La Perla, underwear still had the tags on, and Kate carried it into the bathroom to find her nail scissors. Once the tags had been removed, she held up the wisps of navy and black lace, enjoying the way the light shone through the fine weave of the fabric, exposing whatever was underneath. She dropped the bra and briefs onto the bed and went off to shower, checking her watch as she did so. Five forty-five; she had an hour and a half left to get ready. Perfect. Time enough for a bath, instead of a shower.

By seven o'clock, Kate was fully dressed. Her face was made up, her hair sleek and curled, she'd applied a spritz of perfume to her cleavage, and added a pair of gold drop earrings, and a long, gold necklace with a tassel, which hung low, between her breasts. All that was left to do was to pack her clutch. She placed her credit card and some cash inside, along with her badge, the key to Castle's loft, and her lipgloss. She put the rest of her things, including her gun and her own apartment keys, into her regular purse, which she would leave behind at the loft when they went out.

She paced the floor a couple of times, checking her reflection once more in the full-length mirror in her bedroom, before grabbing her jacket and purse and heading from the door. Kate hated waiting; it made her nervous. She was sure Castle wouldn't mind if she showed up a little early…besides traffic might be heavy, and really, if she was honest, she couldn't wait to see him.

After dropping her car off in the basement parking level of Castle's building, Kate walked to the elevator, suddenly feeling a fluttering of nerves in her stomach and chest as the echo from her heels bounced off the concrete walls. The doors opened at the lobby level, and a man in his fifties got on, looking Kate up and down, smiling appreciatively at her. They stood in awkward silence until the man got out on the third floor. Kate moved to the front of the car and smoothed down her dress, shifting her clutch from one hand to the other and back again. God, why was she so nervous? Castle knew everything there was to know about her now, and yet, she still felt like she was about to be found out; and then he'd run. Kate had to fight the urge to run herself; consumed with a fear of messing this up. But before she could worry the issue anymore, the doors opened on Castle's floor, and she stepped out, pulling his key from her clutch to unlock the front door, reminding herself of the promise she'd made to him last night; there would be no going back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The loft seemed remarkably quiet at first. Kate carried her bag into the lounge area, unsure whether to leave it in the guest room, or carry it through to Castle's bedroom. She settled on his office as a good halfway point, pushing open the door as the sound of voices drifted out from the room beyond.

"Dad, you look totally handsome. Kate will love that shirt," said Alexis, clearly trying to placate her anxious father.

"You're sure? I shouldn't switch back to the blue one?" he asked, a note of panic in his voice.

_Switch back_? Kate nearly laughed out loud. Castle had clearly been at this a while and had changed clothes more than once. The thought of his distress, and of how much he was clearly trying to impress her, melted her heart, making her own nerves vanish. She tapped lightly on the door, calling out to let them know she was there.

"Guys, am I early?" She knew she was, but it seemed like the least dangerous thing to say.

"Kate!" yelled Alexis, running over to open the bedroom door, dragging her inside by the wrist, and then making her perform a twirl in the middle of the floor. "You look _amazing_. Doesn't she, dad?" she asked her speechless father, who just stood there grinning at Kate, with so much love pouring out of his eyes. "See," added Alexis, breaking the awkward moment, "I told you the pink shirt was totally the right choice. You guys kind of match."

Kate was smiling back at Castle, allowing him to study her in front of his daughter. The tension between them was palpable, but seemed to pass Alexis by. Finally Castle said something.

"You do look…just, _wow_," he said, eyes clouding over with emotion.

"My dad's just _so_ articulate. Don't you think, Kate?" teased Alexis, squirming out of Castle's grasp as he lunged for her, and she ran to hide behind Kate.

"Don't you have homework or something, young lady?" he asked, arching his eyebrow in suggestion.

"No, but I'll leave you alone with Kate anyway, since that's what you're hinting at," she said, her knowing teenage tone embarrassing them both.

"That trip to D.C. is only a couple of days away Alexis Castle. I can still organize a relapse and withdraw my consent," he threatened. Alexis shook her head violently, before backing quickly out of the room.

"That was mean, Castle. She's really looking forward to that trip," said Kate, still standing in the center of the room holding her bag.

"I'm just messing with her. Anyway, when she goes to D.C. we get the _whole_ loft to ourselves," he said, eyes twinkling as he walked towards her with his arms held out.

He took her bag and dropped it at their feet, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Gun," murmured Kate, into his shoulder.

"What?" asked Castle, leaning back to look at her face.

"My gun. It's in that bag that you just unceremoniously dumped on the floor."

"You might want to warn me you're packing next time, Detective. Any other concealed weapons I should be aware of…or maybe I should just frisk you to make sure," he suggested, devilishly, running his hands up and down the back of her dress, while she held onto his waist, smiling into his neck.

"Speaking of concealed weapons, Ricky," whispered Kate, pressing her hips hard against his. Her eyes fluttered closed, fingers lightly caressing his jaw as she ghosted her lips over his. Castle moaned into her mouth, his fingers pressing into her back.

"Keep this up and our second date will take place right here," he warned her, and Kate smiled, withdrawing to smooth down the front of his shirt.

"You look too good to keep you all to myself. It's time I shared you with your public, Richard. Come on, let's go out," said Kate, offering him her hand. "Is it okay if I leave my bag in here…you know, with the gun?"

"Give it to me. I'll put it in the safe," said Castle, taking the firearm from her and locking it away.

Alexis came down from her room to see them off, promising not to stay up too late. They went down to the street to hail a cab and Castle moaned about not having been allowed to call Ted. Kate pushed him into the cab ahead of her, leaning into the driver's open window to tell him where they were going. Then she climbed in beside Castle, her dress falling open to reveal an expanse of tan thigh as she slid over on the seat to lean against him.

"I'm starting to see why you maybe didn't want Ted to drive us tonight," said Castle, running his fingers lightly from her knee, up along her thigh, until he reached the point in her dress where the fabric crossed over.

Kate covered her legs up a little and took hold of his hand.

"You can unwrap me later," she promised, her lips skimming his ear lobe and making him shiver.

"Wicked temptress," Castle replied, with a throaty growl.

The cab pulled up in East 20th Street ten minutes later, and Kate hopped out to pay the driver. Then she turned around and reached for Castle's hand, helping him out of the back of the taxi.

"Gramercy Tavern?" asked Castle, his eyes lighting up as he glanced over at the restaurant frontage. "But how did you know?" he asked, tucking Kate's hand into the crook of his arm and leading her towards the entrance.

"What? That this is your favorite restaurant?" asked Kate, smiling, as she stepped forward, waiting to speak to the Maître d'.

Castle had his hands on her waist, as he stood close behind her, invading her personal space for all he was worth. His chin was resting on her shoulder, warm breath fluttering her hair.

"How did you…?" he needled again.

"Castle, you're not the only one with contacts," she answered, enigmatically.

"What, you know Tony?" he asked, surprised that Kate should know the popular restaurant's Maître d'.

"No, Rick. But I know your _mother_," she admitted, finally, squeezing the fingers that rested at her waist.

"My _mother_ got us in here tonight?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, I called her this morning from the office. She may have used _your_ name," said Kate, trailing off as the aforementioned Tony approached the desk. "Hi, we have a reservation for two at 8pm. Yes, the name is _Castle_," said Kate, confidently.

Castle fingers twitched at her waist hearing her use his name for their dinner reservation. He hoped it was a sign of things to come, when Kate might make reservations of her own in the name of Castle and…

"Well, I never. Rick Castle, how are you, my friend?" asked the Maître d', heartily shaking hands with the writer. "And who is this gorgeous woman?" he asked, holding out his hand to Kate.

"Tony, great to see you and thanks for getting us in at such short notice. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kate Beckett. Kate," he said, his hand now on the small of her back, touching constantly, "this is my old friend Tony Agnello."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Tony, kissing the back of Kate's hand. "And you know we always have a table here for you and your good lady, Rick," he added.

"I think we'd like to have a drink at the bar before dinner, Tony, if we may?" said Kate, taking hold of Castle's hand.

"Not a problem. I'll come and check on you in fifteen minutes. Your table is ready when you are. Please, enjoy," he added, bowing slightly at the waist.

The bar itself was busy with people eating, so they ordered drinks and wandered over to stand at the window and look out onto the street.

"So, how'd I do so far with planning our second date?" asked Kate, clinking her glass against Castle's.

"Spectacularly well. Asking my mother for help…I mean, for you, that's a _big_ deal, Kate. I really appreciate it."

"Well, I wanted tonight to be special, after everything we've gone through lately; with Alexis, and work and _our_…issues," she explained. "And asking your mother wasn't really so hard. She really wanted to help."

"Yeah, but with my mother, you have to look for the ulterior motive," warned Castle.

"Rick," said Kate, swatting him on the arm, "is it not possible that she was just being nice?"

"Martha? _No_, she is a meddler from way back. Her heart is in the right place, however, so she's probably just trying to make sure we've totally sorted things out. That way she won't have to look at my mopey face anytime soon."

"Oh, you were moping? Poor Richard," said Kate, slipping her hand underneath his jacket and around his back as she stepped in closer to him.

"Kate," he warned, his voice a low, singsong. His eyes full and blue.

"What, Castle?" asked Kate, feigning innocence, but enjoying how much her touch and closeness were affecting him.

"You _know_ what, Kate," he said, rubbing his thumb up and down her back. "I think maybe we should go through to our table and eat something before you get any friskier."

"Can't handle a little public display of affection, Rick?" asked Kate, amused at Castle's sudden discomfort, after the years he'd spent invading her personal space and trying to embarrass her.

He waved over to the Maître d' and they were quickly escorted through to their table in the back half of the restaurant. Castle walked behind Kate, admiring the swing of her hips in the red dress. His eyes lit up when he noticed the candlelight glinting off the metal heels of her stilettos, and he felt a shiver of lust pass through him.

Their table was in a discreet little corner, so they were able to sit side-by-side, facing the rest of the dining room. The Maître d' picked up Kate's napkin, snapping the linen theatrically, before laying it across her lap and handing them each a large, leather-bound menu.

"Have a good evening," he said, bowing to them, and then withdrawing.

"I've always loved it here," said Castle, settling back against the cushions to look up at the Robert Kushner murals that adorned the walls. Above Kate's head hung a vibrant, color lithograph depicting cherries hanging on a branch, and Castle smiled at the symbolism. "But I don't think I've ever loved it as much as I do tonight," he added, capturing Kate's hand and kissing her fingers. "Thank you, for doing this," he said, the words sounding truly heartfelt.

"Castle," said Kate, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, "you deserve this and so much more. I'm…well, really glad we sorted things out. Today was…mostly fun at work. I don't think the boys suspected a thing," she said, not realizing how closely their colleagues studied them.

"You think?" asked Castle, opening up his menu.

"What? You disagree? You think everyone knows?" asked Kate, lowering his menu to the table to get his attention.

"Kate, we arrived at work together this morning, after a fight which nearly tore us apart and got me locked up on stalking charges, and then we cut out early tonight… You even let me drive today. They're not dumb; they're detectives," he reminded her, as a look of realization dawned across her face.

"Oh my god, do you think they've been playing us? Pretending not to know anything? Lanie promised not to talk, even to Javi."

"This…_us_, is so new, _I_ barely know anything. But would it really matter if they figured it out, Kate?"

"No, I guess not. I just…"

"You just what?" he asked, gently tilting her chin round so he could look into her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm not good at relationships, Castle. This isn't news, I know. And I like my privacy, which you also might have heard once or twice. So the thought of playing out our dramas, with everyone watching…it's just, not what I'd choose, okay?" she said, picking up her own menu and opening it.

"So let's not have any dramas," he said, after a moment, opening his own menu again. "You _do_ know I was raised in the theatre, _right_, by an actress, Kate? So I've had my fill of drama and as for being no good at relationships…you're with the guy who wrote the book on that one, so whatever mistakes you might have made, double them, multiply by five and add thirty-two. But I believe we can do this…together. I know we can. At work, we'll be discreet. The boys won't get anything from me. I won't change how I act around you. You'll still be Beckett when we're on the job. We'll make mistakes, slip-up, but I will give you the privacy you crave, as far as I can," he promised. "And maybe one day, it won't matter so much."

"I'd like that," said Kate, smiling again. "You know, you make a great partner. Who'd have thought? Now let's eat. I'm starving."

Castle breathed out; another catastrophe averted.

Kate ordered the Celery Root Soup, with apples, chestnuts and butternut squash; while Castle chose the Beef Carpaccio with celery and anchovy aioli. He insisted Kate have some of his dish because it was loaded with garlic, so she accepted his forkfuls of food with good grace, delighting a little in intimate way he was feeding her.

Castle selected the wine, settling on a light, French Riesling from Alsace this time, after their bad experience at the crime scene following the rich, red they'd had to drink at Babbo. They toasted one another and their absent friends, the wine making them both feel loose and happy, all worries about being exposed at work now forgotten.

"Here's to our second date," said Kate, taking another sip from her glass. "So, what should we be talking about?"

"I want to talk about how slutty you are," said Castle, putting his hand on her thigh, his thumb seeking out the split in her dress, trying to part the fabric, "since you took me to bed after just one date, Miss Beckett."

"_Castle_!" hissed Kate, choking on her water. "I am _not_ slutty," she whispered, glancing quickly over at their neighbors to see if they had heard any of the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess four years and one date hardly counts as slutty," he agreed, enjoying Kate's discomfort immensely.

"Pull another stunt like that and it'll be another four years before…" she trailed off, as their entrees arrived.

They had both ordered the Sea Bass with Spaghetti Squash, Walnuts and Sherry Sauce. Light and fresh, thought Kate, trying to avoid having too many calories. Light enough that it wouldn't affect his plans for later, thought Castle, his hand finding Kate's thigh again, though she didn't make any move to stop him this time.

Once their plates were cleared they sat back to enjoy a pause in the meal. Kate dropped her hand to the small space between them, her fingers finding Castle's, pinky brushing the side of his hand and then hooking around his little finger. He looked over at her, lifting his free hand to brush her jaw and then tuck her hair behind her ear, so he could lean in to kiss her neck. Kate closed her eyes on his kiss, freeing their conjoined fingers, so she could take hold of his whole hand instead.

They were interrupted by the waiter, who came over to offer them dessert. Kate looked at Castle and smiled, holding her hand up to refuse the dessert menu.

"We already know what we want. We'd like to share the chocolate soufflé," she told the waiter, while squeezing Castle's hand to stop him wandering any further up her thigh.

Tony Agnello sent two glasses of Vin Santo over to their table, compliments of the house. The small glasses cast a flickering, orange glow onto the white, linen tablecloth, as if there were flames burning inside. Kate clinked her glass against Castle's and lifted it to her lips. The sweet, sticky, Italian dessert wine tasted of raisins and honey, and it burned her throat with a delicious sweetness, making her eyes water, as it trickled down to warm her stomach.

"You look beautiful," said Castle, a relaxed smile on his lips as he watched her. "Red is definitely your color."

"Thank you," she muttered back, distracted by the way he was looking at her. "I seem to remember you tell me that red means _I'm in charge_, or something."

"I have to watch what I say to you, obviously," he chuckled. "If I'd known you paid this much attention to everything piece of nonsense that comes out of my mouth…" he trailed off as Kate interrupted him, her hand on his leg silencing his thoughts.

"Oh there are no take back's, Rick. You said I'm in charge, and I _definitely_ want to be in charge…tonight," she said, her tongue darting out to sweep across her lower lip, which she then caught between her teeth as Castle's eyes followed the display, his throat constricting.

Kate's gaze settled on his mouth, studied it, then flicked up to his eyes and back down again. Castle touched her hand, the one that was resting on his thigh, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. His touch was so light it was barely there. He couldn't remember a time when they didn't touch one another like this. In fact, the thought seemed absurd.

Dessert arrived twenty minutes later. They quickly devoured the warm, rich, chocolate soufflé, spooning it from the white-hot ramekin, before it could collapse or go cold. Castle moaned on his final mouthful and fell back against the cushions.

"Ah, that was heavenly," he said, sipping the last of the Vin Santo.

"I don't think they were lying when they said that's the best soufflé in town. I'd come back here for that alone," said Kate, leaning into Castle's side.

"Just don't come back here alone," he said, slipping his arm around her waist, "or with anyone else, for that matter," he added, squeezing her playfully.

"Noted. Okay, now do you think you can manage by yourself while I visit the little girls room?" she teased. "Promise I'll be right back."

"Don't be long," he called after her, as she made her way across the room, weaving between the tables, her heels making her incredibly tall.

Castle watched with pride as several male and female diners turned to admire Kate as she passed by. He took the opportunity to call Alexis while he waited for her to return, and once he ended the call, he waved their waiter over to ask for the check.

"The young lady has already dealt with that, Sir," he said, topping up Castle's water and refolding Kate's napkin, before withdrawing.

Kate came back to the table smelling of lavender hand soap, her lips freshly coated with lip-gloss. She smiled as she sat down next to Castle then gave him a quizzical look when he frowned at her.

"You, Katherine Beckett, have been a very naughty girl," said Castle, squeezing her knee.

"I have no idea what you mean," said Kate, her little smirk and dancing eyes giving her away.

"Really, Kate. You shouldn't have done that," he said, his expression suddenly serious.

"What, I can't treat you to dinner, Castle? After everything you've done for me? Come on," she said, bumping his shoulder playfully. "You picked up the tab for our first date and this one is mine, and I have a feeling tonight might end up a whole lot better than our previous effort. Wanna take me home and punish me for being such a bad girl? Would that make you feel better, Rick?" she teased, her hand skimming lightly up the leg of his pants, from his knee to the top of his thigh. He didn't have to be asked twice.

They thanked Tony for his hospitality and Kate left with the restaurant's customary gift: two little muffins meant for breakfast the next morning; a concept that would have appalled and embarrassed her just over a week ago.

Castle hailed a cab at the corner of East 20th and Park Avenue South, while Kate checked her voicemail. There were no messages from Ryan or Esposito, so she relaxed as they climbed into the taxi to head home to the loft.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle ushered Kate ahead of him into the elevator in the lobby of his building. He followed her in and then pushed the button for his floor. As soon as the doors closed behind them, he seized hold of Kate's wrist, pulling her against him, their hips pressed together as he backed her towards the rear of the car. Kate called out in surprise; half laugh, half cry. Castle put a hand out to break their fall as they hit the back wall, his mouth seeking out her lips, smearing the sweet, pink, gloss she had applied at the restaurant as he kissed her hungrily. He left her mouth to trail his lips down her jaw and then her throat as Kate threw her head back, her fingers weaving through his hair as she cradled his head in her hands.

Castle's mouth descended lower, his lips trailing fire along the curve of her cleavage as his fingers slipped down from her waist to gather up the silky folds of fabric at the back of her dress, sliding her skirt up the back of her thighs. Kate moaned with excitement as Castle's hand reached underneath her skirt, making contact with her lace underwear, the heat of his hand burning her skin. Her hips pushed forward to press into his as Kate arched her back against the wall behind. Breathing heavily, she hooked her leg up around the back of his thigh, drawing him to her.

When the elevator doors slid quietly open, Kate gasped, her fingers reflexively digging into the muscles of his back as she found herself staring over Castle's shoulder at a shocked looking, well-dressed, middle-aged woman. Kate pushed Castle in the chest to signal him to stop what he was doing, but he misunderstood her, and the little push only seemed to encourage him more. Finally, Kate reached around behind her and captured his hands, freeing her skirt in the process, the slinky jersey falling mercifully back into place.

"Castle!" she hissed, smiling stiffly at the woman as she held onto his wrist, pulling him round to face the front.

"Kate," he whined, "why'd you stop? I was just getting started."

"Castle," she said more insistently, nudging him with her elbow and angling her head towards his startled neighbor until he turned to look towards the open doors.

"Mrs. Goldstein, good evening," said Castle, smiling charmingly at the woman without even a hint of embarrassment. "I don't think you've met my girlfriend, Kate."

The woman was clearly too well brought up to ignore social niceties and so she stuck out her hand to shake Kate's. "Eva Goldstein. Lovely to meet you, Kate," she said, her eyes fixed on Kate's face as she greeted her.

"We were just…we were on our way home from dinner," said Kate, feeling Castle's fingers searching out her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Well don't let me stop you," said Mrs. Goldstein. "I'm on my way out. I'll wait until the elevator comes back down. Have a good evening," she said, backing away into the hall.

"We will," sang Castle, as the doors closed and he doubled over with laughter.

Kate glared at him for a second, mortified at being caught in such a compromising position, in front of one of Castle's neighbors. But then the humor of the situation got the better of her and a giggle bubbled up in her throat, making way for full on laughter as she placed a hand on Castle's back to steady herself. They held onto one another, tears streaming down their cheeks until they reached the top floor. Somehow they managed to stumble towards the door of the loft. Kate fumbled in her clutch for her key until Castle took the small bag from her and found it for himself. It took him three attempts to put the key in the lock, he was laughing so hard, and Kate wasn't helping. She buried her face in the back of his jacket, her arms wrapped around his chest, her laughter making him shake, knocking the key away from the lock every time he got close.

When they tumbled inside, a jumble of arms and legs, wandering hands, and tear-jerking sobs of laughter, their hilarity was finally silenced by the rich, theatrical voice of Martha, ringing out from across the room.

"Well, I see you two had a good time," she said, her voice rich with humor as she watched the two lovers pull guiltily apart. "Oh, don't stop on my account, kiddos. You're making me feel quite nostalgic."

"Martha," said Kate, still a little breathless, a hiccup of laughter bubbling free from her throat before she could stop it, "we had a lovely evening. Thank you for helping me to organize it."

"Pah! It was just a phone call, darling," she said, waving her heavily jeweled hand dismissively in the air. "But it was my pleasure, Kate. I'm glad you had fun," she said, watching her son intently as he struggled to control his own laughter while standing beside Kate. "Richard, do you want to let me in on the joke? What's got you two giggling like teenagers?" she asked, glancing over at Kate who now had tears running down her cheeks as she lost the battle to control herself, even in front of Castle's mother.

"I…I just met your neighbor, Mrs. Goldstein," said Kate, her voice wobbling as she tried to get a hold of herself.

Castle snorted beside her and Kate burst of laughing, unable to keep it together any longer. She grabbed for his arm and they stumbled against one another, doubling over once again, peels of laughter echoing around the room.

Martha just stared at them, a helpless grin spreading across her face as she watched the normally serious detective and her silly son utterly consumed by something so hilarious, they were unable to explain it to her.

"Darlings, I'm going to call it a night. I suggest you take a couple of aspirin and a long drink of water before you go to bed because, judging by the state of you, you're both going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. Goodnight, dears," she said, rising gracefully to go upstairs to bed.

"Night," they both mumbled, stumbling over to the sofa to collapse in a giggling heap beside one another, exhausted and out of breath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once they had calmed down a little, Kate closed her eyes for what seemed like just a second, startling awake when her head hit Castle's shoulder. When she turned to look up at him, she saw that he had fallen asleep beside her, his face peaceful, a grin still playing at his lips.

"Rick," she whispered, gently bringing him round. "Wake up. Come on, we should go to bed," she said, gently touching his cheek to waken him.

"Was I sleeping?" he asked, blinking in the halo of light cast by the table lamp.

"We both were. Come on, up. Help me," said Kate, trying to tug him upright so they could go to bed.

"What time is it?" Castle asked, finally standing and putting his hands on Kate's shoulders as he followed her towards the bedroom.

"No idea. Here," she handed him her clutch, "let me check my phone. Ugh, it's past midnight. We've been out cold for about half and hour."

The bedroom was cool and welcoming. The city lights sparkled and shimmered below them; stellar points of light breaking up the oppressive darkness. Kate dropped her bag on the nightstand and went over to stand by the window, hugging herself as she rested her forehead against the coolness of the glass. Castle appeared behind her, his hands coming to rest once more on her shoulders, massaging her tight muscles until he felt her relax, her shoulders drop and her breathing slow. He slid his hands down her arms, dropping them down to encircle her body with his, warmth radiating off them.

After a few moments of easy silence Kate turned in Castle's embrace, looping her arms around his waist as she came round to face him, her head dropping to his chest.

"I can't imagine not being like this anymore," she said, quietly, as he listened to her hesitant speech break the darkness. "I feel like I should keep apologizing to you…" she trailed off, losing her way.

"Why, Kate? Whatever for?" asked Castle, tenderly kissing the top of her head, trying to encourage her to continue.

"For keeping you at arms length for so long. You didn't deserve that, and I…I could see what it was doing to you. I've been so selfish, Castle. Selfish and stupid, when this," she said, indicating the two of them, "this was waiting for us all along. I'm so sorry. I hurt you, and I told you that I trusted you, but I never acted like I did, and you waited for me when I didn't deserve it."

"Hush," said Castle, pulling back to tip her face up to meet his, silencing her with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Kate, you have made me incredibly happy, and no matter how long it took to get here, you were the one who made it happen in the end. And everyday that you let me hang around, following you to crime scenes, or just spending time sitting beside your desk annoying you with my fidgeting and my staring and my inane little jokes, every one of those days is special to me. You know why? Because that was the start of us, and now it's our history, Kate, our shared story. None of that time was wasted, not one single minute we spent together, because it all led to this; a day when we can come home together, and laugh ourselves silly, and fall into bed, and love one another until the sun comes up. We needed that time to get us to now. So please don't apologize or feel bad about the decisions you made, because had you acted differently, then there might be no us. If we'd rushed at this it could have fizzled and died, just an embarrassing one-night stand. We're where we're meant to be, right now. So no regrets, no apologies, let's just be thankful that we found one another and make sure we never waste another day."

When Castle stopped speaking he ducked his head down to gauge Kate's reaction to his words. He let out a half-laugh, half-sigh, at the sight of the single tear that slipped down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb and tightened his arms around her.

"You're a good man, Richard Castle," said Kate, finally finding her voice again. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Shhh," he murmured, holding her close.

"Take me to bed, Castle," she whispered, her hands sliding up his muscular back as she pressed her lips against his mouth, startling them both with the intensity of the kiss.

Castle didn't need any further invitation. He took hold of Kate's hands, backing away from the window, leading her with him. He sat down on the end of the bed and Kate stood in front of him, anchoring herself between his legs. Castle ran his hands up and down Kate's sides, enjoying the little shiver that passed through her from his gentle touch. She leaned into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, whispering into his hair as he buried his face against her chest, breathing in her perfume, kissing the soft skin of her breasts. His hands spanned her waist, fingers seeking out the tie at the back of her dress, unwrapping her just as she had promised. Her dress fell open, revealing the stunning body that Castle lived to gaze upon; slim and taught, smooth and soft, curves framed beautifully by an outline of navy and black lace.

"Kate."

He found her mouth again, her lips parting eagerly as his tongue pushed inside, wet and full and aching with need. Kate's heart was racing, her breathing labored as she allowed wave after wave of desire and love to sweep through her. He slipped her dress from her shoulders, sliding it down her arms until the silky red fabric lay in a pool at her feet.

Castle stood up, lifting Kate with him, carrying her round to his side of the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. She clung to him as he lowered them both onto the bed, bracing himself on his elbows as he hovered above her.

"No, keep your shoes on," he instructed, his voice low, thick with arousal.

Kate reached up to touch his cheek, her fingers plucking at his collar. "Too many clothes, Castle. Off," she said, issuing instructions of her own.

She watched from her position on the bed as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He sighed in frustration as he fiddled with his cufflinks, until Kate sat up and captured his wrists, eager to help him. Then he stood up to unbuckle his belt, swiftly peeling off his dress pants and underwear, discarding the lot on a chair in the corner.

She lay down against the comforter, tingling in anticipation of his touch, her skin on fire, eyes smoldering.

"Castle."

The need in her voice startled him, increasing his arousal. He wanted to make love to her tonight, tender and caring, forgiving. But he wasn't sure that Kate would let him. He could see in her eyes a more basic desire. A need to prove that this was real, that he was here, that she was alive. He knelt down on the bed, one knee between Kate's thighs, the other straddling her. She reached up to cup the back of his head, pulling him gently down on top of her. His heart swelled as her lips grazed his, her tongue sweeping across his teeth then pushing its way into his mouth as Kate hummed a note of lust.

"Rick, please. I need to feel you…inside me," she choked out, her eyes searching his, wild and scared, and burning with love and desire.

He skimmed his fingers lightly across her collarbone, trailing across to her shoulder, bringing her bra strap with them as he ghosted his fingers down her arm. Kate writhed beneath him, tingling, impatient. His mouth captured her right breast, sucking gently on her nipple as Kate ran her hands up his back and across his shoulders, watching him dart his tongue out, teasing her.

"Castle, please?" she begged again, no longer the one in charge, completely at his mercy.

He knelt up slightly, creating a little space between them, and slid his hand down to touch her. He moved the scrap of lace aside as he stroked her. Kate's back arched, her thighs parting, fingers kneading his back as she pulled him down on top of her.

"Now," she breathed.

Her eyes closed as he entered her slowly, shuddering with the effort required to hold herself back. He rocked against her, watching her face as her eyes flickered open, gazing back at him, dark and desperate. Kate increased their rhythm, her nails digging into his skin as she hooked her leg around behind his back, her stiletto heel catching his calf muscle, the stab of pain startling him. He looked down, saw the flash of metal, and suddenly it was all over.

"Kate, I cant…"

"Oh god…Rick," cried Kate, shivering violently, her breath coming in short pants, and she held on tightly to him as the waves broke over them, sweeping them away.

**A/N: Can I just thank everyone who left a review after the last chapter? Your messages were amazing. So encouraging.**

**This might be the last update I get a chance to make before the New Year. I'm heading down to Florida on Christmas Day, laptop tucked under my arm. WiFi isn't usually a problem where I'm going but if I don't upload any more chapters, don't worry. I'll be home the third week in January and will continue then.**

**I'd like to wish everyone happy holidays. You've made my year. Thank you for reading. Liv x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy New Year! This chapter begins the morning after Kate and Castle went on their second date, and had a hilarious encounter with Castle's neighbor, Mrs. Goldstein, when she caught them making out in the elevator. Today they're on their way to visit Lisa Brown, the rape victim of deceased felon, Danny Minola.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 31**

Kate rolled onto her side, hot, tangled up in sheets and Castle, quite literally. The gold tassel on her necklace slipped between her breasts, cold and teasing, dropping down to lie against the mattress with a delicate jingle as she turned to face him. Her legs were entwined with his, no beginning and no end to them; a complex puzzle.

Castle stretched, sliding his limbs further down the bed, the fine hairs on his legs tickling Kate as his skin grazed over hers, warm and soft.

Kate eased herself out from under him, searching around the bedroom for something to wear. She found his discarded pink dress shirt from the night before on the chair in the corner and quickly put it on. The shirt was long enough to be decent, but undeniably sexy, showing off a lot of leg, and a suggestion of cleavage for good measure. She could give him this today, an easy gift for the morning after, eloquent…like pancakes.

Kate was thirsty, so she decided to brave a foray to the kitchen. A glance at Castle told her that he'd be asleep awhile longer, unless she woke him. He looked so peaceful, and they had a little time before they had to leave for the Brown's apartment complex, so Kate tiptoed out on bare feet, almost certainly leaving him to some insanely, dramatic dream.

The loft was incredibly quiet, the hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen the only sound. Kate filled a glass with water and stood by the sink drinking it down. Her head cleared a little with the sudden surge of hydration. She put the coffee on, tapping her fingers impatiently on the counter until the aroma of Venezuelan, Arabica beans reached her nostrils, filling them with a warm, rich, sweet fragrance, firing the synapses in her brain and bringing her fully awake.

She poured herself a cup, selecting a white, porcelain mug with a black and white Wanted Ad posted on the front. It said: _Wanted, Someone to travel back in time with me. Must bring own weapons. Payment upon return. Your safety is not guaranteed – I have only done this twice so far_.

Kate smiled, thinking of the man-child who owned this mug; the man she was in love with, who was sleeping not too far away, her scent marking his body, her fingerprints all over him. This man who believed in magic, and time-travel, and double rainbows: the man who helped Kate believe in more. The coffee burned her tongue, but she swallowed it down greedily, letting it warm her from the inside, flowing like blood through her veins, and wakening her up.

Her body protested as she gingerly sat down on a stool to carry on drinking. But this was a good ache, one that came from being loved by the one person she had held at a distance for so long. Letting him in had been the best decision she had ever made. Keeping him there would become her life's work.

Kate's hands grasped the mug reflexively as she heard movement on the stairs. Alexis appeared into view, a welcoming smile on her pale face, rosebud lips surrounded by that magnificent halo of coppery hair.

"Morning, Kate." Her greeting was warm and genuine, reassuringly familiar. "Is my dad still asleep?"

"Morning, Lex." _Yes, I left him sleeping_. Was that the right response? Or, _I didn't want to disturb him after we wore each other out last night_? Whichever way you cut it, she was sleeping with the girl's father, and they were both aware of that. Surprisingly, Alexis seemed to be fine with the idea, so she took a breath and said, "I'm sure he'll be up in a little while."

"Yeah, let's enjoy the calm before the storm," said Alexis, grinning, and Kate laughed, relaxing again at the girl's easy humor. So like her dad.

"Did you sleep well? All set for the trip to D.C.?" asked Kate, as Alexis filled the kettle to make tea.

"Yes and nearly. I've still got a bit of packing to do. You know how it is…" she trailed off, hesitant and a little shy. "Ashley's going to be there and…I just want to get it right, you know? Wear the right things."

Kate bit her lip, unsure if it was her place to comment. But the girl seemed so unsure of herself, and that wasn't a look Kate was used to seeing on Alexis, nor was it one she wished to see. So she plowed on. "Alexis, Ashley likes you for more than the clothes you're wearing. You do know that? You're a wonderfully intelligent, caring, unique person. Anyone who spends a little time with you can see how special you are. So don't sell yourself short. Just be yourself. Ashley is lucky to have you," she said, smiling reassuringly at Castle's daughter.

"Thanks, Kate," Alexis said, blushing a little, but clearly pleased by the works of encouragement.

"Shall we make some breakfast and then go wake the beast?" she asked, jerking her head towards Castle's bedroom.

Alexis giggled and rolled her eyes, "Do we have to?" she asked, with a groan.

"Your dad and I have to be out of here by seven thirty, so yeah, there's no delaying the inevitable, I'm afraid," said Kate. "You get the eggs and I'll fry the bacon?"

That was how Castle found them ten minutes later, as he stumbled, sleep-heavy, into this domestic scene. Kate Beckett, dressed in one of his smartest shirts, and his daughter, wearing her pale blue, plaid pj's, cooking breakfast together like a couple of sisters, chatting and laughing, nudging one another playfully.

He cleared his throat and they both spun around, spatulas in hand, mouths forming little O's as if he'd caught them being naughty. Kate was the first to recover.

"Glad you could join us, Castle. Close your mouth and hand me that plate, would you?" she asked, staring at him, as if to say, _What, I can't cook breakfast with her_?

Castle did as she asked, lightly running his hand down her back as he leaned in with the plate.

"Grab a seat, coffee's ready. We need to eat quickly or we'll be late. The Browns, remember?" she prompted, as he remained where he was, glued to her side, working his thumb round and round near the base of her spine until she tingled all over. "Castle!" she said, a little more sharply, breaking him out of his trance, nudging his side and tilting her head towards the counter.

The family breakfast took up more time than Kate had hoped, so she had to deny them a joint shower this morning, in favor of speed. Castle complained bitterly, of course, until she promised he could driver her police car for the day, and he trotted off happily to get ready. Kate looked over at Alexis who just rolled her eyes in response, and then laughed with the detective at her childish, easily placated father.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The journey to lower Manhattan was slow, even given the time of day. Kate looked out of the window at all the sights she'd normally miss when she was the one doing the driving. The Chinese man with the handcart struggling up and down the curb on 5th Avenue, delivering fancy buttons and trimmings to the Garment District; the eccentric hotdog seller in the red velvet smoking jacket and fedora, calling out to passing pedestrians as they hurried by him on their way to work; and the barbershop quartet in their striped vests and straw boaters, performing for commuters as they flooded in and out of the 23rd Street subway, their a cappella rendition of Sweet Adeline floating in through the open window of the car, giving Kate goose bumps.

"Hey, penny for them?" said Castle eventually, reaching over to tap her knee as he stopped for a red light on Broadway.

"Oh, save your penny, Castle. I'm just enjoying the view," said Kate, feeling her irritation at the slow progress they were making drain away with his light, casual touch.

"What, no pithy observations about the route I've chosen or our lack of progress through this dreadful traffic?" he asked, his voice a little incredulous as he turned to glance over at her.

"No, Castle," said Kate, patiently. "I'm just…having a good day. Enjoying the moment," said Kate, laughing and sounding a little embarrassed to be admitting that to him.

"Okay, did aliens steal the real Kate Beckett during the night and replace her with Zen Kate?"

"Zen…I can _be_. Don't be rude, Castle," replied Kate, swatting his arm when he snorted with laughter.

"Okay, Yoda. What's got you so chilled this morning?"

"I…what I can't be relaxed?" she asked, a little puzzled by the question, and irked by the implication that she was generally uptight. "Maybe it's spending time with your daughter. She has a calming influence on me, makes you see what's important in life."

"And her father?" he asked, fishing for compliments.

"Yes, she has a father," said Kate, evasively, determined to hold out on him even as a smirk bloomed on her face.

"_And_…he have anything to do with your change in attitude?" he prompted, running his hand from her knee, up the leg of her grey, dress pants to the top of her thigh.

"Might have," teased Kate, taking hold of his hand to stop him going any further. "He relaxes me too. The guy has very talented hands," she said, lifting his fingers to her mouth and grazing them with her lips.

"Sounds like a real catch…this guy with the talented hands," said Castle, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Oh, he can be a handful. But he has his moments," said Kate, unable to keep a big, beautiful smile from taking over her own face.

They smirked at one another and then fell back into a comfortable silence until Castle asked, "You said Alexis makes you see what's important in life. What did you mean?"

"Not much gets by you, does it?" said Kate, glancing over at him as he turned left onto Bleecker, heading for The Bowery.

He just looked at her as if to say _Well?_, his eyebrow rising with the unasked question as he waited for her reply.

"Just…family, friends…taking time out to listen to the barbershop quartet," she replied, laughing as she ran a hand through her hair, suddenly nervous at the level of scrutiny he was putting her under. "Alexis is worried about making the right impression in front of Ashley on this field trip. Did you know that?" she asked Castle, hoping to divert his attention away from questioning her new outlook on life.

"We're not done discussing this, but in answer to your question, no, I didn't. Did she talk to you about it this morning? Is she okay?" he asked, his tone taking on a hint of fatherly concern.

"I guess. She just said that she wants to make sure she wears the right clothes…because he's going to be there. Like she feels she has to impress him. That didn't seem like Alexis, but maybe I'm misjudging things?" said Kate, suddenly less sure of her footing.

"No, you're right. She's usually so sure of herself. In fact she usually steers clear of the girls in her class who spend too much time on their appearance. What did you say?"

"I…well, I just said that Ashley likes her for more than how she looks, and that she's a special, unique girl…that he's lucky to have her," explained Kate, trailing off to glance over at Castle. "Did I over-step because I'm sorry if I…I wasn't sure if it was my place, but she seemed happier. You know…after."

"Kate, honey, you said exactly the right thing. I couldn't have put it better myself, and I'm sure it meant more coming from you. Fatherly advice kind of gets tuned out after a while. So thank you…for putting her straight. I'm glad she confided in you," he said, turning left onto Delancey Street. "Okay, nearly there. Esposito said 300 Delancey Street, right?"

"Yes, building five," replied Kate, consulting her police notebook. "Why don't you pull in over there," she said, pointing to the parking bays that lined the sidewalk just short of The Baruch Houses. That way we can enter quietly on foot, look a little less obvious," she said, checking the clip on her sidearm then reapplying the safety.

Once they exited the car, Kate clipped her police badge onto her belt and let the front of her jacket fall back over her hip, concealing her I.D. from view.

The Baruch Houses were spread out over a 27-acre site in Lower Manhattan, with large, open plazas in between each building. There were 17 apartment blocks in all, housing over 5000 people and a multitude of nationalities. The sun caught the glass of a top floor window, sparking bright, white light towards them, blinding Castle temporarily as he walked round the car, to join Kate on the sidewalk.

"Building 5. That way, right?" said Castle, bumping arms with Kate as they started to walk across the plaza.

"What gave it away?" asked Kate, teasing him.

"Eh…might have been the number five, painted four stories high on the side of the building," he grinned.

"Good job. Your observation skills are definitely improving, Castle," she replied, waiting for his predictable reaction to the unfairly implied criticism.

"Observing people and things has earned me a lot of money over the years, can I just remind you, Kate?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just teasing."

"But can I just say that my greatest pleasure has come from observing you, detective?"

Kate abruptly stopped walking, reaching out to snag his arm by the elbow, pulling him to a stop with her.

"That may be one of the cheesiest and yet the nicest things I ever heard you say, Castle," said Kate, squeezing his well-developed bicep.

"Well, it's true, even if it is cheesy," he said, proudly.

"Thank you. I'm glad all those hours you've spent staring at me since the day we met weren't wasted," she added a little tartly, trying to break the sweetness of the moment and reclaim some of her focus.

Kate marched ahead, leaving a bemused Castle in her wake. The woman was a conundrum; all at once sweet and sexy, vulnerable despite her enormous capacity for strength, and yet prone to switching emotional direction like a riptide. He hurried after her, reveling in the off-kilter feelings she produced in him. Knowing that she loved him was enough to ground him through anything now, so he could just enjoy the ride.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They entered the lobby of the Brown's apartment building, the brightness of the sun outside disappearing in the dark, tiled interior. Kate was first to the bank of elevators, the flat of her palm hitting the button with a slap. She stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest as they waited for the doors to open.

"Fifth floor, apartment 5535," said Kate, re-reading her notes and checking her watch.

"8.00am not too indecent an hour to be calling on people?" asked Castle, scuffing the toe of his shoe against a cracked floor tile.

"Early bird catches the worm, Castle…or the criminal in our case. Guys who go out murdering and mischief making late at night…well, let's just say they aren't too familiar with the work of Matt Lauer," she joked, dryly.

"Matt Lauer?"

"Yeah, _you_ know. Matt Lauer from the Today…"

"Yeah, I _kno_w Matt Lauer," interrupted Castle, turning to study her face.

"Wait…what, you mean you _know-know_ Matt Lauer?" asked Kate, spinning round to look at him, her eyes momentarily betraying her excitement.

"Yes, I _know_ him," he said, turning to where Kate was still standing staring at him.

"Of course you do. Why am I even surprised?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"So, you're a fan, huh?" he asked, bumping her shoulder and watching an almost imperceptible blush stain her cheeks.

Kate flashed him a glance, then looked down at the floor, before tilting her head up to watch the elevator control panel count down the floors, trying to ignore him. Castle chuckled and nudged her side with his elbow, not letting the moment go.

"You _really_ like that guy, don't you?" he teased. "Smooth, well groomed, oh so approachable, Matt Lauer, King of breakfast TV. Well, well, Kate. I am learning new things about you everyday. So many things I can hardly keep up," he grinned, as he stepped into the elevator ahead of her.

"Shut up, Castle," relied Kate, stabbing at the button for the fifth floor and stepping back to lean against the elevator wall, her arms crossed over her stomach now for protection against his teasing.

They walked the length of the hallway in silence, counting off the doors until they reached number 35. Just like the Brown's old apartment, which Kate had visited several days ago with Ryan, the door to this one was chipped and scuffed from years of careless abuse and a lack of maintenance. Castle hovered behind her as she raised her knuckles to rap on the door. She glanced over her shoulder at him, nodding to signal that she was ready, if he were ready. He bobbed his head once at her in confirmation, their eyes meeting, steady and calm. Kate knocked loudly on the door.

They waited in silence, listening for any sign of movement in the apartment beyond. Seconds passed, and no one came to the door. Kate knocked again, for longer this time then tilted her head to the side to listen once more. Castle went to speak, and she reached out a hand, finding his forearm, squeezing gently to silence him. Somewhere in the apartment a baby cried out, and Kate nodded at Castle, a smile forming on her lips.

"Ms. Brown, NYPD. Please open the door," she called out, tapping once again on the chipped, blue paintwork.

The baby continued to cry, the sound moving from side to side, as if the infant were being walked back and forth in an attempt to soothe and quiet him.

"Lisa, I know you're in there. My name's Detective Kate Beckett. I'd like a word with you. Please open the door…or we can do this out here, if you don't mind your neighbors hearing your business," Kate threatened, hoping for the predictable response.

Within a couple of beats, the sound of crying was coming towards them, the deadbolt sliding back, the door snagging open on its chain. A slim, brown face stared at them through the slit of an opening, fearful and furious all at once.

"Lisa, I'm Detective…"

"I heard y'all the first time," snapped Lisa, defiance burning in her eyes. "So did all my nosey neighbors, I'm guessing. What you want? It's early. You woke Reggie," she groused, as the baby stopped crying. He blinked as a tear slipped down his fat little cheek, reaching out traitorously through the gap in the door to wave a chubby little hand towards Kate, grasping for her with short, sticky fingers.

"Can we come in and talk to you? It's about Danny Minola. I can do this out here…but it might be better to do it in private," said Kate, allowing the baby to capture her fingers. He curled his little ones around her thumb, pulling her towards him as his mouth waved open.

Lisa let out a huff of air, finally stepping back to slide the chain out of it's keeper, chewing on her lip as she swung the door open and walked away, leaving Kate and Castle to follow her inside.

The apartment looked chaotic. Boxes littered the living room, all opened and half unpacked. A jumble of brightly colored plastic toys was strewn over the floor, building blocks and farm animals turning the thin carpeting into an assault course. Lisa put the baby in his playpen and flopped down on the stained, brown sofa. Kate remained standing with Castle at her back, waiting for an invitation to take a seat or unwilling to sit down on a blanket of dubious stains. Castle wasn't sure which.

Finally, Lisa waved a hand at the end of the couch, and Kate sat down. Castle walked over to the small dining table, lifting a clean pile of onesies from a chair, so he too could sit.

"You said something about Danny Minola," said Lisa, her faced guarded and fearful. "What'd that rat do now?" she asked, stretching down to swipe her hand over Reggie's fuzz of dark hair, as he bobbed and wobbled like a little drunk man inside the baby-sized prison.

"Detective Sobotka hasn't been in touch with you?" asked Kate, tilting her head sympathetically to the side.

"No," replied Lisa, slowly, her eyes narrowing on a question. "Why? Is he…?" She looked over her shoulder towards the window, her fingers curling into a fist in her lap.

"He's dead, Lisa," said Kate, putting her out of her misery. "He was found murdered several days ago."

"Murdered?" asked the girl, a layer of tension easing from her young face, making her look prettier, and suddenly less worn out.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. His P.O. or Detective Sobotka should have been in touch…told you. The system doesn't always work so well. Can I ask, where are your brothers?" said Kate, looking around the small living room as if they might all emerge from behind the sofa or the tatty drapes that hung crookedly at the apartment's grimy window.

"Tyson's in school. Just started Lower East Side Prep. The rest of them, Randy, Ellis, Lenny and Joe, have gone away for a bit," said Lisa, biting her lip and turning her attention back to a gurgling Reggie.

"Gone away? Gone where?" asked Kate, tucking her hair behind her ear as Castle watched her intently, his mind wandering back to the previous night when he'd been the one doing the hair tucking as his tongue swept along the taut line of her jaw.

He jumped when he heard Kate exclaim, "Jail? What, all of them?"

Lisa nodded then shook her head. "That's why they moved us here. Said we didn't need all the space in our old apartment with the boys gone…all three lousy bedrooms worth of space. Now it's just Tyson, Reggie and me, squeezed into two rooms."

"What about your mom?" asked Castle, the question slipping out from natural curiosity, before he could consider if it was a good idea, or even if it were useful information for them to have.

Kate glanced over at him, but she didn't scowl, so he reckoned he'd gotten away with his lack of filter this time.

"My mom's in Taconic…check kiting," she explained, without a hint of embarrassment as she surveyed Castle for what seemed like the first time. "You're not a cop. Why are you here?" she asked, her vast experience with law enforcement obviously informing the question.

"He's my partner," said Kate, jumping in before Castle could stumble out a more creative reply. "He's here as a consultant to the NYPD," explained Kate, hoping to shut down any further questions.

"A consultant?" the girl snorted, looking Castle up and down. "What, they pay slick dudes like him to follow you round all day making goo-goo eyes at you? 'Cause that's what this guy's been doin'," said Lisa, smirking at a now embarrassed looking Kate.

"Lisa, you said your brothers are in jail," said Kate, desperate to draw the conversation back to a more professional footing as she studiously ignored Castle sitting not three feet away from her, looking at his own shoes now with a sudden fascination. "What are they in for and when were they sent down?"

"I'm sure y'all can figure that out for yourselves," said Lisa, looking tougher, and more than a little bored, the longer their meeting went on.

"Yes, we can. Of course, we can," replied Kate, patiently. "But if you can tell me, then we can clear your brothers of any involvement in Danny Minola's murder a whole lot quicker."

"His murder? You have got to be kidding me? That guy used to stroll around Tilden like he owned the joint, pushing his face into my brothers' business every day, taunting them with what he'd done to me. You think they wasn't tempted to slap him down, detective? But no, they kept their cool. They don't roll like that. Those boys are in prison for robbing a convenience store, 'cause no one'll give no black boys from the Tilden Houses a job, and we gotta eat and feed the baby somehow. They were sent to Fishkill four weeks ago. Got six months left to serve. I'm sure your fancy computers will tell you the same thing…or your fancy man here can consult on it for you," she added, sneering at Kate with a hardened wisdom beyond her nineteen years.

"Okay, I think we're done here," said Kate, rising abruptly and turning for the door.

Castle stood and followed her out, keeping his mouth shut until they were out in the hallway, then he turned and addressed Lisa Brown.

"Can I ask where Tyson was one week ago?" he said, waiting patiently for her no doubt sassy reply.

"Last Friday night?" she paused, considering. "He was here, with me…unpacking," said Lisa, a little too defiantly, a little too forcefully.

Castle nodded, thanked her, and then ushered Kate down the corridor, his hand itching to find the small of her back but managing to restrain himself until they were out of sight of Lisa Brown's doorway.

"You believe her?" he asked Kate, referring to the alibi she'd just readily provided for her youngest brother.

"Probably, but in any case I'm not surprised she backed him up. He's the only family she has left, apart from poor, doomed Reggie, and anyway, did you not see the family photos? Tyson must be all of thirteen. He was the skinny little kid holding Reggie while the hulking brothers looked on. Probably they have different fathers, 'cause he looked nothing like the clowns who're up in Fishkill. Guess that brings us to another dead end," she sighed, pressing the elevator call button firmly.

"At least it means we can definitely include Danny Minola in our serial killer count."

"In no way did I ever think I'd hear you say something like that and be grateful that it was true. We are two warped individuals," said Kate, smiling at Castle with a relaxed humor that warmed him all over.

"Well, at least we can be warped together," he replied, bumping his hip against hers as the doors to the tired-looking elevator stuttered open.

Kate's phone rang the moment they stepped out of the building and back into the sunlight of the relatively leafy plaza in front of Lisa Brown's building.

"Beckett," she said, stopping to listen to the caller on the other end of the phone, her hand coming to rest on Castle's arm, drawing him to a stop beside her.

She nodded a few times, scanned the ground without actually taking anything in, as if she were picturing what was being said into her ear instead.

"Okay. Thanks, Ryan," she said, glancing quickly up at Castle and then resuming her walk back towards the car. "We'll be there in fifteen, twenty minutes max. Thanks for letting me know," she said, hanging up the call.

"What did Ryan want?" asked Castle, catching up with her.

"We have a lead. The invitation Jerry Falconio got to his dedication ceremony at the Vesuvio Playground…his brother brought it in yesterday. The lab just called. They found a set of prints on it…a thumb and forefinger, and it got a hit in AFIS. Ryan's running down an address for us now," she said, beaming like she'd just won the lottery.

"Well, what do you know? Maybe our luck is turning my lovely, warped, detective," said Castle, beaming back at her.

"Yeah, about that, Castle. The goo-goo eyes have got to stop when we're on the job…understand?" she said, shaking her head at him when he pouted. She failed to mask the soft look in her eyes when he tilted his head to the side, too cute and too damn handsome, eliciting a grin from Kate despite her serious tone. "I mean it, Rick. Save the staring for when we're off duty. That teenage mother just totally made you. Have some pride in your honorary role with the NYPD," she scolded lightly, squirming out of his grasp as he tried to trap her against the door of the car.

He stepped back and tossed her the keys.

"What, you don't want to drive?" she asked, mystified after all the pleading and grousing and cajoling he'd done, over the years, to get her to let him behind the wheel.

"No, you drive," he replied, as Kate cocked her head to one side, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Castle?" she asked, the request for an explanation implicit in her tone.

"This way I get to stare at you all the way back to the precinct," he said simply, running around to the passenger side of the car, while Kate stood dazed and amused on the sidewalk.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter wasn't huge, but I hope it keeps you going.**

**Reviews would be lovely and they might even pull me off the beach to write faster… ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Castle Monday! This chapter begins after Kate & Castle visit Lisa Brown, the rape victim of deceased felon, Danny Minola. Her brothers have alibied out, so they're on their way back to the 12****th****, and Kate is driving because Castle has just informed her that he wants to stare at her all the way back to the precinct…**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 32**

Castle was a man of his word, and so he stared at Kate almost continually on the way back to the precinct.

She made an attempt to glare at him, to throw him off a couple of times, but when she met with that smile, the one where his eyes crinkled at the corners and his lips pressed together, just adorable really, she gave up.

"What?" he asked, his smile growing even broader in answer to her arched eyebrow. "I'm savoring you, drinking you in for when we get back to the 12th and you forbid me from even glancing in your direction. I'm getting my fix," he said, firmly, nodding to himself.

"Castle, you've been staring at me for years. You must have a whole memory bank of material to draw on by now," she sighed, a little frustrated, a little amused, and a whole lot flattered that he still found her this fascinating after all this time. And didn't she steal glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking? Yeah, they were something.

Kate pulled up to the station and shut off the engine, then swiveled in her seat to face Castle.

"You know what I'm about to say, right?" she said, her brows knitting together in seriousness, wrinkling her forehead.

Castle put his fingertips to his temples and closed his eyes, feigning deep concentration, and then he blurted, "You're going to say that you find me incredibly hot, and you know a motel that rents rooms by the hour, so can we just blow this joint and…"

"Castle, knock it off!" she said, pinching his ear. "I was going to say…"

"_Behave_. No touching, staring or breathing down my neck, Castle," he parroted, flinching as Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"How did you…?"

"Oh, come on Kate. The mind meld thing we've been perfecting for the last few years. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" he joked, poking her in the ribs. "That and the fact that you've been busting my chops about staring, and inappropriate behavior at work for the last couple of weeks. I _do_ listen to you, you know," he said, more sincerely.

"Yeah, you might listen, but do you take any notice? Work on that, Castle, and we might make it to a motel that rents rooms by the hour to fulfill your seedy little fantasies sooner than you think," she promised, letting her fingers release his earlobe and lightly brush the back of his neck before letting go.

He stared at her, an eager puppy, ready to do anything to please his master. Kate simply turned to exit the car, leaving his mind to wander through a host of promising scenarios should they ever make it to that motel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The lobby of the 12th was pretty busy, bustling with noise and visitors: out of towners wearing fanny packs and sneakers, clutching maps and looking for advice as if this was Tourist Information, and not one of the busiest NYPD precincts in the city. Kate skirted the little crowd gathered at the front desk, with Castle trailing behind.

"Hey, Hal," he called out to the desk sergeant over the heads of some miniature, white-haired, senior citizens from Florida, their Tommy Bahamas shirts glaringly bright and out of place in the drab interior of the station house. "How's Marie? Did she pass her exam?" he asked, as Kate swiveled round to look at her partner, forever amazed at his ability to connect with people on their level.

"Hey, Rick. Yeah, my girl did good. Passed first time. We're heading out tonight to celebrate. Drinks at 8pm if you're free," he said, beaming warmly at Castle, before directing a stern gaze back to the demanding, shrill retirees.

"What was that about?" she asked, as they stood waiting for the elevator, shoulders definitely not brushing or so Kate told herself.

"Marie, Hal's wife, she just got her realtor's license. Been trying for a year. They've had it pretty tough," he explained, while Kate listened to this news with a mixture of amusement and amazement.

"But how do you even _know_ any of this?" she asked him, only to be interrupted, before he could answer, by Hal calling her back to the desk.

"Detective Beckett, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that this gentleman, Mr. Dupre, is waiting to see you," he said, tilting his head towards the seating area in the corner, now obscured from view by the rabble of sexagenarians.

At the sound of his own name, Michael Dupre rose from where he had been sitting, reading The New York Times, to approach Kate and Castle, who now had a squinty-eyed frown on his face.

"Mr. Dupre," said Kate, holding out her hand to shake the older gentleman's, when he surprised her by lifting it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"Detective Beckett, my you are a sight for sore eyes. How wonderful to see you again," he said, his lips grazing the back of Kate's hand a second time.

Castle's eyes grew wide as saucers as he watched the tall, distinguished man in the impeccable grey suit kissing Kate's hand. He nudged her gently with his elbow to remind her that he was standing beside her then placed a proprietary hand at her back, breaking all the rules they'd just discussed, as he was driven by an irrational spike of jealousy to stake his claim to her.

Kate turned to glance at him, biting her lip to stop herself from throwing him off as she summoned the words to introduce him to Michael Dupre.

"Mr. Dupre, I'd like you to meet my partner, Richard Castle," she said, reaching behind her to grab hold of Castle's wrist, squeezing it tightly as she forced him to drop his hold on her.

Castle squeaked in pain, and then rubbed his tender wrist before reaching out to shake hands with the older gentleman, who grinned lecherously over his shoulder at Kate despite Castle's presence.

"So, I was going to check in with you today, Mr. Dupre. I had hoped you would still be over on Staten Island right now. What brings you back to the city? In fact, let's take this discussion upstairs," she said, as the noise level in the lobby increased with the arrival of a couple of screeching hookers, stumbling downstairs after being booked the night before.

"After you, Ms. Beckett," purred Mr. Dupre, _his_ hand now at Kate's back as he ushered her ahead of him into the elevator, Castle ignored, and seemingly forgotten by the smooth sixty-something.

Castle slipped in through the doors just as they were about to close, his eyes finding Kate's as naked outrage bloomed on his face. Kate found herself desperately trying to control the snigger that was rising in her throat at Castle' evident indignation. In the past, she had hated being claimed by a guy and had fought strongly against it. Jealousy was a turn off for her, but somehow with Castle it was different. His evident love for her, and his need to protect her, even although they both knew she could look after herself was endearing, and she broke her own rules, to brush her pinky against his thigh to calm him down, and let him know that she was still all his.

When the trio made it into the bullpen, Ryan and Esposito looked up from their desks with stupefied expressions on their faces. Ryan glared at Michael Dupre while Esposito looked over at Castle, trying to gauge his reaction to the new arrival.

Kate ushered the man into the meeting room, and Castle dropped back to mutter something to the guys that had them nodding vociferously back at him, and fist bumping for all they were worth. Kate rolled her eyes, arms crossed over her chest as she waited for him, and then she sang, "Oh Castle. You joining us or should I just take this meeting alone?" She was teasing him, already knowing what his answer would be.

He jogged across the floor to her side, needlessly brushing his chest against hers as he pushed past her into the meeting room, whispering, "Alone, with this guy? Are you kidding me?" and his fingers briefly skimmed her stomach as he held her heated gaze. The motel that rented rooms by the hour was fast disappearing into the distance, he understood that, but hell, the flash of arousal he caught in Kate's eyes right now was pretty much making up for it. Yeah. So worth it.

Kate swallowed and blinked, her cheeks just a little pink, though only Castle could tell as she closed the door behind them and took a seat beside him, facing Michael Dupre.

"Mr. Dupre, you obviously wanted to see us this morning, and you're back in the city earlier than we expected. Has something happened since we last spoke?" asked Kate, leaning forward in anticipation of the man's response.

"Well, aside from the fact that Francine, that's my ex-girlfriend, got a little tired of me, and threw me out," he said, with a lizard-like smile that had Castle muttering _why am I not surprised_ under his breath, "I got bored being away from the fun of the city. Thursday is ladies' night at Libby's, and I've already missed two weeks while I was in Boca," he explained, turning for sympathy to Castle this time as Kate tried to school her face into expressionless nonchalance at this latest, creepy revelation. "So I decided to move back home, and besides, one of my other ex's, Caitlin, is hosting a gallery opening tonight. All the gang will be there, not to mention the press, so I thought we might kill two birds with one stone, so to speak," he said, turning his megawatt smile on Kate.

"I don't understand, Mr. Dupre. Kill two birds with one stone? What are you suggesting?" asked Kate, trying to hide her frustration at the man's obtuse statement.

"I think what Michael here may be suggesting, if I'm not mistaken," interjected Castle, "is that you use him as bait at tonight's gallery event. Would I be right, sir?" asked Castle, suddenly seeing a quick way to get rid of this letch, once and for all.

"That's it exactly, my dear boy. The lovely detective and I go to the opening, flirt for the cameras, grab a few headlines, and bingo! The killer knows I'm back in town…game on," he finished, clearly rather proud of his plan.

That wiped the smile off Castle's face. _The lovely detective_…this guy was unbelievable.

"Sorry, just so I understand you correctly," said Kate, frowning as she leaned forward in her seat towards the older gentleman. "You're suggesting that you…or rather _we_ attend a gallery event to let this serial killer know that you are back in town and…_no_," said Kate, shaking her head at the idea, as Michael Dupre nodded enthusiastically at her across the table, "absolutely not."

"Beckett, maybe we shouldn't be so hasty to rubbish Mr. Dupre, I mean Michael's idea," said Castle, grinning with overenthusiastic friendliness now at the nodding former-chairman.

"Castle, I'm not putting a civilian in harms way just to further our case," said Kate, shooting him a sideways glance, displeased that he was taking the other man's side in the discussion.

"But if _I_ choose to attend the event, Detective…" said Dupre, tailing off and leaving the suggestion dangling in the air like a threat.

"Then we can't stop you, obviously, since you're doing nothing illegal," said Kate, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "But I would strongly advise against it, Mr. Dupre. Can I just remind you that you are _the_ sole surviving member of that committee? Everyone else is gone…dead, sir. If you go to that event alone then we cannot guarantee your safety. My recommendation to you was to stay out of the city until we catch whoever is responsible for these murders, and that remains my best advice."

"So come with me, Detective Beckett. Five of my friends and acquaintances are dead, as you have pointed out. My understanding is that you are no closer to catching this man today than you were two weeks ago. Am I right?"

Kate nodded slowly, reluctantly, her lips pursing in frustration, and something akin to shame at their lack of progress.

"Then let me do my part. I'm more likely to get my face in print if I have a beautiful woman on my arm, and you would be there to protect me should anything go wrong," he argued, only to be greeted by an exaggerated eye-roll and a throat clearing sound from Castle, together with a thoughtful silence from Kate.

"_If_ I agree to do this," said Kate, after a pause, her statement causing the smile of certainty to drop from Castle's lips, only to be replaced by an incredulous stare in her direction.

How could she even be considering this?

"It would be on my terms, Mr. Dupre. Understood?" she asked, waiting for his nod of affirmation before continuing. "We go to the event, make sure you are seen, photographed, Castle can help us with that, since he has, uh…_experience_ in that area," said Kate, throwing him a quick smile. "But then you leave Manhattan immediately, Michael. Go off the grid again until we receive an invitation from this guy. Are we clear? No ladies' nights, no parties, just _you_ tucked away out of sight until he makes his next move. Do I make myself clear?"

_Michael_? Castle was still hung up on Kate's use of this guy's first name. Mr. _George Clooney-meets-George Hamilton_ was already getting some serious first name time with Kate, and they'd only just met!

"Castle?"

Kate's sharp tone snapped him back to the present. "Yes? What?" he asked, confused by the suspicious way she was eyeing him.

"I said, we can use your paparazzi contacts to make sure this event gets some coverage, right?" she repeated, patiently.

"Uh, sure. I'll call Paula. Get her to set something up. Just get me the details and I'll get us in."

"That would be great, but since Michael already has an invite, and it comes with a plus one, we're good to get into the party. We just need help with the photographers," she clarified, to Castle's horror.

"What, you don't want me to come?" he asked, sure that's not what she can have meant. He must have been mistaken.

"We can't risk a _Richard Castle/Nikki Heat_ frenzy getting in the way of coverage of Michael, so no, I'd like you to sit this one out," said Kate, turning back to address Mr. Dupre, totally missing Castle's look of hurt and disappointment in the process.

They thrashed out some more of the details: the gallery's location – The Gagosian on West 24th Street; the artist they were representing – Damian Hurst, no less, a retrospective of his Spot Paintings; though Castle missed most of what was agreed as he slumped back in his chair, sulking at the injustice of it all. Finally, Kate rose from her chair and shook hands with Mr. Dupre, ushering him towards the door where she stopped to look around for Castle.

"Castle, you coming?" she asked, a flicker of confusion in her eyes.

He grunted as he rose heavily from the chair, leaning on his knees as he stood, cracking his knuckles as he flexed his fingers. "Yeah, I'm coming," he said, without enthusiasm as he trailed after her, eyes on the floor, shoulders drooping.

Kate walked the older man to the elevator, agreeing to call him later once all the elements of their plan had been firmed up, and signed off by Captain Montgomery. Michael Dupre bowed to her before making his exit into the elevator. Castle's snort of derision could be heard halfway across the bullpen from where he'd stopped by Ryan's desk to elicit sympathy for being benched by his partner in favor of this sleaze.

"Did you see that, bro?" asked Esposito, jerking his head towards the departing back of Michael Dupre. "I told you that guy's hot for Beckett."

"Not helping, Javi," said Castle, glowering in the same direction. "Beckett's agreed to go with the guy to a gallery thing tonight, try and draw out our perp with him as the bait."

"Not jealous are you, Castle?" asked Ryan, smirking at Castle's transparent look of disgust as he talked about the smooth, charismatic, older man.

"_No_," said Castle, with forced conviction, belatedly trying to hide what was blatantly obvious to all three men. "It's just…Beckett's _benched_ me," he admitted, looking from one detective to the other for sympathy.

"She benched you? Man, what did you say in there?" asked Esposito, humor sparkling in his eyes at the anticipation of a good story.

"_Nothing_! That's why it's so unfair," he said, sounding a little whiny now in the face of the sympathetic noises the boys were making.

"What's so unfair?" asked Kate, her voice and her question startling the trio. They'd been so absorbed in Castle's little pity party that they'd failed to notice her arrival.

"Nothing," said Castle, unconvincingly, guilt written all over his face.

"_Really_?" drawled Kate, not believing his denial for a second as she turned her back on them, and crossed the floor, throwing over her shoulder, "Castle, break room. _Now_!"

Ryan gulped and Esposito coughed, spraying the mouthful of coffee he'd just drunk across his computer screen.

"Dude, are you sure you didn't say something in there?" asked Ryan, flicking his eyes to where his boss lounged against the break room door, her arms crossed over her chest, a single eyebrow arched as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Shit," muttered Castle, trailing across the bullpen to join the waiting detective as Ryan and Esposito followed him with their eyes.

Esposito cleaned the coffee spray off his monitor, while Ryan hummed _doom, doom, de-doom_ under his breath.

"He is _so_ dead," said Ryan. "Did you see Beckett's eyebrow? She's doing that thing, man."

"Dead," agreed Esposito, as he watched Castle disappear into the break room.

Kate closed the door behind them, letting out a sigh as she caught the two detectives watching them from behind their computer screens.

"Right, Castle, spill. We have an operation to organize before tonight, so I don't have time for mind reading or second-guessing. So just spit it out. What's bothering you?" she asked, hands on her hips as she walked towards him.

Castle avoided her gaze, fiddling with the coffee machine as a diversionary tactic, figuring it would buy him some time to come up with a good answer, and making her coffee never went wrong…well hardly ever.

"Tell me this isn't about what I think it's about?" she challenged, leaning her hip against the table the coffee machine rested on, distracting Castle from the task in hand. He winced as the side of his hand came into contact with the white-hot metal of the milk-frothing nozzle, burning him painfully.

"Careful, you'll burn yourself," she added, dryly, shooting him a sympathetic look when he cast a hurt glance in her direction. She grasped his elbow and pulled him over to the sink, ignoring his feeble protest that he was fine, firmly holding his hand under a stream of cold water to stop the burn forming a blister.

"I'm your partner," he began, once the worst of the burning had subsided, and Kate's distractionary technique of rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand had kicked in.

"Yes, you are," she agreed, patiently waiting for him to explain himself, though she had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"Then why won't you let me go to this gallery event tonight…have your back?" he asked, his voice one octave away from pleading.

"Castle, I told you why. We need to keep the focus on Dupre. You're…god I never thought I'd be saying this," she muttered, rolling her head back and around to loosen off her stiff neck muscles, and to give her a minute to gear up for the admission she was about to make. "You're too famous. Okay?" she said, a little brusquely, grabbing some paper towels to dry off his hand as Castle stared at her, a grin forming on his lips.

"Too famous, huh?" he repeated, nodding enthusiastically. "Was that what you just said, Detective, 'cause you were speaking kind of quietly and…"

"You heard me the first time, Castle. I'm not going to repeat myself, and you are _not_ to share this little admission with the boys. You hear me? Castle?" she barked, as he continued to grin smugly at her discomfort.

"Understood, Detective. Good to know my girlfriend appreciates my standing in this city, but I'd still rather go to this event tonight. Undercover maybe? I could wear my…"

"_Castle_!" interrupted Kate, as the writer mentally ran through the range of disguises and dress-up outfits he had in his closet. "You'll be with Ryan and Esposito…_outside_ the venue, looking at the guests, and marshaling the photographers. Who do you think Paula can get us?" she asked, uncomfortable at having to lean on Castle's feisty agent for help with a case.

"I'll call her, but I'm thinking we want a quick turnaround on these, so monthlies are out of the question."

"Vanity Fair has an events photo section, eh…"

"Fairground," supplied Castle, barely disguising the note of surprise in his voice that Kate should know this.

"Yeah, Fairground, that's it, and New York Magazine has Party Lines. I know they both post event photos to their websites well before the magazines hit the news stands, and those titles have a high readership," she said, blushing slightly as Castle's eyebrow shot up in a good imitation of her own interrogatory pose, silently demanding how Kate would know this. "Eh, I _do_ read, Castle, and not just police reports. This can't be a surprise to you," she said, reaching up to lift the first aid box down off the wall. "The Ledger, Post, and The Times should all be invited anyway, but it wouldn't hurt for Paula to have a friendly word with her contacts. Paula can do friendly, right?" she asked, rhetorically, before carrying on. "Anyway, flag up the need for a photo of Michael Dupre," she continued, pulling some sterile gauze and tape out of the box.

"You could just call Paula yourself, explain what you need, and cut me out completely," he said, pettily, unhappy to find himself surplus to requirements.

"Eh, no. I think I'll leave Paula to you. I'm not her favorite person in the world, and besides, it'll keep you busy while I get ready to meet my public," she teased, nudging his shoulder in an attempt to draw him out of his funk. "Here, let me see that. A little burn ointment, then I'll tape this up, and you're good to go," said Kate, gently bandaging Castle's burnt hand.

When they emerged from the break room Ryan and Esposito were unable to hide their interest in the "meeting" that had gone on behind the closed door. Castle trailed out looking crest-fallen, cradling his bandaged hand.

"What the hell happened in there, bro?" asked Esposito, nodding at Castle's injured hand when Kate made her way to the ladies' room.

"Burned," was all he muttered as he made his way over to Kate's desk to call Paula.

Ryan looked over at Esposito then back at Castle.

"You think Beckett did that?" he asked his partner in a stage whisper.

"Beckett did what?" asked Kate, making both men jump.

"Eh…nothing, boss," said Ryan hastily, opening a file and handing it to Kate. "This is the name and address of the sample fingerprint we got off Jerry Falconio's invitation. You want us to go pay her a visit?" he asked, hoping to distract her a little.

"Let's do that tomorrow. We have a last minute operation to prepare for. Michael Dupre is willing to set himself up as bait, get a little publicity at an event in Chelsea tonight in the hope of drawing our killer out into the open to make his next move. I need you guys to work with Castle outside the venue. Comb the crowd for familiar faces by all means, but more importantly…Castle, you listening?" called Kate, swiveling round from her spot on the edge of Ryan's desk. "I need you to point Michael Dupre out to the photographers. He's on the board of MOMA now, a big noise in the art world, so use that as your hook," she advised. "Try not to look like cops. You'll want to look like PR's – dark suit, slick of hair gel Ryan, shirt and tie…you know the drill. We've met enough of these guys over the years. Bluetooth headset wouldn't go amiss. Oh and a clipboard. These publicity guys always have a damn clipboard," said Kate, shaking her head.

"Where's this gig at?" asked Esposito, still eyeing up a pouting Castle.

"The Gagosian Gallery on West 24th Street, between 11th and 10th. Show starts at 8pm, so be there by 7.30pm. Michael Dupre's contact is the gallery manager, a woman named Caitlin. Introduce yourselves to her when you arrive. I'll make sure she knows we're coming. Once we have the photos we need, we don't linger. Michael Dupre heads back out of Manhattan, and we await the killer's next move. We'll put a re-direct on his mail…catch anything that comes his way."

"Where will you be?" asked Ryan, listening intently to  
>Kate's instructions.<p>

"I'm accompanying Mr. Dupre…as his plus one," explained Kate.

Castle made a little scoffing noise, and Ryan and Esposito's eyes shot over to look at him, his mood suddenly making sense to them.

"You sure that's wise? The guy is kind of creepy," said Ryan.

"He might be creepy, but he's not dangerous…"

"You sure about that?" asked Castle, suddenly. "Did you check his alibi for the time of the murders?"

"He was in Boca Raton visiting his mother," explained Kate, patiently.

"And did you check that or just take his word for it?" asked Castle.

"Well, I…" Kate floundered. "He came in here voluntarily…_he_ was the one who connected the dots for us between each of the victims, and the committee they sat on together," she explained, frowning as she realized that Castle had a point.

"And you just took him at his word…that he was in Florida?" asked Castle, a hint of criticism in his voice.

"Yes, Castle, I did. I went with my gut…but since you make a fair point," she paused, as the boys swiveled back and forth between their boss and the writer, keeping up with the verbal tennis match unfolding between them, "_I_ will call the airlines and verify Mr. Dupre's stay out of state. Happy?" she asked, hopping down off the desk to make her way over to the phone.

Esposito looked at Ryan and widened his eyes. Beckett conceding that Castle had a point was a red-letter day. Something felt off between the two of them, and Ryan suspected it had to do with something more than Castle being excluded from tonight's event.

They worked in silence for the next few hours, making phone calls, filling out the necessary paperwork for the equipment they'd need, and briefing the Captain on the plan.

Finally, Kate finished her last call. The airline was demanding an official request in writing before they'd release the passenger manifest, so she typed up the appropriate form and took it in for Montgomery to counter-sign.

Castle was fiddling with his phone when she got back to her desk, and he didn't look up when she started packing up her things, and easing on her jacket.

"Castle, I'm heading home to change for tonight. You coming or shall I see you there?" she asked. Her tone was gentle, even intimate, but she was unwilling to pander to his mood.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out," he said, rising stiffly from his chair after too many hours spent doing next to nothing but brooding.

They said their goodbyes to the boys and headed for the elevator, with Ryan and Esposito's eyes boring into their backs. As soon as the doors closed safely behind them, Kate turned to Castle and grasped his hand.

"Rick, we need to find a new way to do this," she said, calmly looking at him despite his startled expression.

"Uh, what?" he asked, hoping this was something simple he'd overlooked, wishing he'd paid more attention this afternoon, suddenly feeling stupid for behaving like a stroppy ten year old who'd had his privileges removed.

"Be partners at work, now we're _more_…now we're together, outside of work," she said, feeling brave, and in control, and so unlike the Kate Beckett of old that she let _proud_ slip in as an adjective she could use to describe herself this once. "You understand why you can't accompany me tonight, I know that you do, and I need you to back me up in the way I've asked you to. That's just how this will go sometimes. But you need to stop looking on that decision as some kind of personal rejection. Working together and…_being_ together, it's going to take time to figure out," she said, squeezing his fingers tenderly. "I love you, but you're a big boy, Castle. Suck it up," she said, smiling and bumping their joined hands against his side before letting go as the elevator doors opened.

"A big boy, huh?" he said, a smug grin suddenly appearing on his face.

"_That_ was your take-away from what I just said?" asked Kate, rolling her eyes at him but smiling helplessly. "Jeeze, Castle. Conceited much?"

"I just call it like I see it, detective," he said, eyes shining. "So, I'll see you tonight," he said, standing closer than was probably advisable in front of the precinct.

"I'll see you tonight," Kate repeated, before drawing away from him to hail a cab.

"Oh, and detective?" Castle called after her, catching Kate just as a taxi drew up. "That other thing that you said…goes double for me."

Kate faltered at the door to the cab, her eyes dark and soft as she gazed back at him, thrown off balance by his words and their meaning.

"No, Rick. In this, we're equals. You couldn't possibly feel more than I do," she said, taking a huge risk in public. She dropped his gaze, raise her hand in a half-wave, and slid into the back of the yellow cab, leaving him dazed but elated on the sidewalk.

**A/N: So yeah, I'm back home from the beach. Booooo! **

**I want to explore how their relationship will work now that they're together, since I think this is something the writers on the show will have to address. I made a start on that in this chapter. Maybe you could let me know what you think?**

**Reviews would cheer me up as my tan fades!**


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter covers the event at the gallery with creepy Michael Dupre. Short but hopefully interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 33**

Castle hovered by the entrance to the Gagosian Gallery, moving continually from foot to foot as he waited impatiently for Kate to arrive. He'd already briefed the photographers Paula had lined up for him, describing Kate in embarrassingly glowing terms, so they would be sure to capture her when she and Michael Dupre walked the Damien Hirst-designed, spotted "red" carpet.

Michael Dupre had shown up at the rear entrance in the alley off 11th Avenue, as agreed, looking younger than his sixty-something years. His sharp navy suit and dark open-neck shirt highlighted his Florida tan, sparkling white teeth glowing in the dark, Manhattan night.

"So, do you think Beckett actually _likes_ this guy?" asked Ryan, his question causing Castle to pull up short, his pacing forgotten.

"You mean is she _interested_ in him?" asked Castle, amused by Ryan's naïve question, the answer to which he was pretty confident he had the inside track on.

"Yeah, 'cause he's obviously hot for her, and Esposito says…" Ryan trailed off as he watched Castle's expression change from one of mild amusement to jaw-clenching anger.

"Esposito says what?" asked Castle, his voice clipped and cold. It was one thing for he and Kate to keep their relationship under wraps, but that didn't mean that the boys could pimp her out to every sleazy, pick-up artist who happened to cross the threshold of the precinct.

"I…uh, nothing," was Ryan's lame reply. "He…he…not a thing," he stammered, watching Castle's face intently.

"Right answer, Ryan," said Castle, slapping the smaller of the two detectives a little too hard on the back, pitching him forward.

"Hey, guys," said Kate, suddenly materializing out of nowhere to stand at Castle's elbow. Her hair was cascading around her shoulders in a fresh tumble of shiny, chestnut curls, and her midnight blue, strapless dress looked classy, and more than a little sexy.

Castle's eyes widened, and a huge smile appeared on his face before he was able to school his expression to one more befitting their roles as partners within the NYPD. Ryan missed none of this brief exchange, though one look from Castle had him flinching, and excusing himself to go and find his own partner.

"You look…" Castle said, grinning hungrily at Kate now that they were alone.

"Really? That good, huh?" she teased in reply, smiling her shy, closed lipped smile at him, eyes sparkling beneath long, dark lashes.

"Where's Castle?" asked Esposito, when Ryan appeared at his side.

"He's with Beckett. They're…having a moment," explained Ryan.

"What, they're fighting already?" asked Esposito.

"No, see for yourself," replied Ryan, jerking his head in the direction of the spot against the gallery's side wall where the two partners stood close together, talking, believing themselves out of view of everyone else.

"That don't look like no fight to me, bro," said Esposito, turning to look at his partner.

"_I _didn't say they were fighting. _You_ did. I said they were having a moment," clarified Ryan.

"That is _some_ moment," whistled Esposito, as he caught Castle graze Beckett's wrist with his fingers, briefly squeezing her hand before allowing it to drop.

"Do you think they're…?" asked Ryan, leaving the question unformed, but hanging in the air nevertheless.

"_Nah_," they both said at once, shaking their heads as if the possibility was unthinkable, despite the ever-growing pot of money the guys at the precinct had riding on that very outcome. Thinking about Castle and Beckett sleeping together was like imagining your parents having sex, and these boys were having none of that, thank you.

"Nah, I'm sure it's just them getting their game face on…same way we do before a job," reassured Esposito.

"Yeah, that'll be it," replied Ryan, sounding relieved. "Wait. _We_ don't hold hands before a job," he added, his tone a little high pitched, a frown on his forehead.

"Only 'cause you're not a girl, honey milk," replied Esposito, bumping his shoulder.

"You think that's really it? You think that's what guy/girl partners do before they go out on a job? They hold hands? Are you serious, Javi? 'Cause I've never had a female partner, and if, for any reason, something happened to you…well, I don't think Jenny would be too pleased if…"

"Relax, man. I'm going nowhere, and no chica cop is gonna come between you and your Jenny. So relax, man. Chill."

Guests were starting to arrive, and so Ryan was dispatched to fetch Michael Dupre from the back of the gallery, bringing him around to the main door to make his entrance with Kate on his arm.

The night air was still and stiflingly hot, heavy with humidity, and the promise of rain in the not too distant future. Cab after cab, limos, and town cars pulled up to the front entrance of the Gagosian, dispensing the great and the good to attend the evening's show.

"Anna! Anna! This way," cried the bank of paparazzi, as the editor of American Vogue stepped out of a shiny black limousine, perfect bob, with not a hair out of place. Flashes peppered the night, bouncing off the gallery's windows, illuminating the throng of guests as they slowly made their way into the event, throwing monstrous shadows across the walls.

The stream of famous, and not so famous, faces continued for the next half hour – Tilda Swinton, Zooey Deschanel, Alexa Chung and Theo Hutchcraft, Matthew Broderick, and finally, Damien Hirst himself appeared with Mario Testino in tow.

"We should probably get going," said Kate, suddenly as reluctant to leave Castle's side as he was for her to go.

"My dear," said Michael Dupre, offering Kate his arm, his voice pouring over her, dark and rich, leaving you feeling tacky, like molasses, thought Castle. "You look simply stunning," were the last words Castle heard as the pair stepped up to join the line waiting to enter the gallery.

"Don't worry, bro," said Esposito, feeling the need to console the writer. "I don't think he's her type."

"Yeah, I sure hope not," replied Castle, absentmindedly, the revealing comment just slipping out.

"I mean he's handsome, a snappy dresser, and totally loaded…but other than that…I mean the guy has three ex-wives," he added, not helping one little bit, as the two detectives and Castle watched Kate laugh at something the older man had just said, her head thrown back, teeth bared as a barrage of camera flashes fired off in their direction, capturing the moment Michael Dupre stooped to press his lips to Kate's cheek.

"What the hell?" muttered Castle, hands bunching into fists at his sides as he fought to control himself.

"Ooooops! That guy won't know what hit him," said Ryan, flinching as he waited for Kate to sock Michael Dupre in the jaw.

"She's still smiling," noted Esposito. "Why hasn't she hit him yet, or speared him with her stiletto or something?" he asked, puzzled by Kate's calm behavior.

"She's working!" said Castle, the answer coming to him in a flood of relief. "Yeah, that's what she's doing. Focusing on the job. Come on guys…this is Beckett we're talking about. She fights tigers, and messes with the FBI, takes down hit men and…oh god, who am I kidding. Why doesn't she just bust his lip already? The guy has his hands all over her," he practically wailed, as Ryan and Esposito patted him kindly on the shoulder.

The crowd outside was forgotten as Castle, Ryan and Esposito lined up in front of the gallery's large window, noses pressed against the glass like children peering into a forbidden, adult party. They watched the crowd of well-dressed revelers circulate around the room, air kissing and backslapping. Champagne flowed, and canapés were handed out on tiny black napkins, the art mostly ignored in favor of networking, posing and schmoozing.

Castle lost sight of Kate and Michael Dupre as they moved through the crowded space, passing behind a pillar then round a corner as one room flowed into the next. The stripped pine floor and stark white walls kept the interior of the gallery well lit, despite the darkness outside, and so it was easy enough to keep Kate within eye line, so long as she stayed in the main room. But she was currently nowhere in sight.

"I don't like this," said Castle, running a hand through his hair. "I should never have allowed Beckett to go in there without backup or at least a wire."

"Beckett makes her own rules, Castle. She can handle herself, and besides, it's an art gallery, bro. What's the worst that can happen? Someone comes at her with a paint brush?" joked Esposito, trying and failing to help.

"Yeah, well the Plaza was just a hotel and look what happened there," reminded the writer, resuming his vigil in front of the window.

The majority of the guests were inside by now, with just a few fashionably late stragglers still arriving. The pack of photographers had thinned out. Stepladders were dismantled and packed away, heavy-duty camera cases loaded into trucks and SUV's. Only a few freelance paps hung around in the hope of capturing that career-making shot of a celebrity guest leaving the party, hopefully stumbling on high heels from too much champagne and too little food.

Castle jumped when he felt something snake up his back and begin tickling the fine hairs on his neck.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, spinning away from the window, banging his elbow against the glass in the process, causing a couple of guests to glance in their direction from inside the gallery. He staggered backwards, hoping a rat hadn't snuck out from behind a nearby dumpster to snuggle up to him. "Kate!" he squeaked with relief when he turned around to find his partner grinning by his side.

The boys were smiling crazily at them too, but the whole scene revealed way more than both Castle and Kate wanted to at this point, so they stepped away from one another while they sobered up, faces dropping from expressions of mutual pleasure to one of business-like interest.

"Hey guys. You miss me?" asked Kate.

Yeah. Like you've spent the last hour on the moon, thought Castle. Ryan and Esposito just grunted non-committedly.

"Where's Mr. Grecian 5?" asked Esposito, scanning up and down the street.

"Oh, he's waiting for me round the corner. Said I'd grab dinner with him," said Kate, nonchalantly as the three men stared at her slack jawed. "You know, you could start showing him a little respect, Javi. He's really quite…_something_ when you get to know him a little better," purred Kate, with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, he's something alright," muttered Esposito. "Something you wouldn't let loose 'round your sister," he said, looking over at Castle, whose eyes were now curiously glassy.

"Relax, guys. I put him in a cab," laughed Kate, bumping Esposito's shoulder. "He should be halfway to Queens by now. His sister lives there, apparently. Three kids and a dog. That should cramp his style somewhat. The guy had wandering hands like you wouldn't…" Kate trailed off, catching Castle's eye and deciding she should filter this thought for the sake of his sanity.

"Do you think we got what we need?" asked Ryan, nudging Castle with his foot to bring him out of his trance.

"Well, I was seeing spots for at least half and hour, so I hope so," said Kate, frowning when Ryan sniggered. "_What_?"

"You were seeing spots…too funny, Beckett," he laughed, as Kate continued to look blankly at him, puzzled by his fit of humor. "Spots…Damien Hirst," he said, frustrated that they were all missing the joke.

"Oh…_spots_. Yeah," said Kate, smiling sympathetically at the younger detective, distracted by Castle brooding quietly at her side.

"So who wants to grab something to eat?" asked Kate. "Those canapés wouldn't feed a hamster. I'm starving. Guys?" she said, scanning from one man to the next.

"Jenny's kind of expecting me," said Ryan, reluctant to be a party pooper.

"Yeah, I should probably go too," said Esposito, his evasive remark fooling none of them.

"Castle? You hungry?" asked Kate, pretty sure he wouldn't refuse to join her, but playing along for the benefit of the boys anyway.

"Hungry? Sure. You know me," he said, eyes sliding up her body in an entirely inappropriate manner. Jealousy had taken hold of him, arousing him as he considered the things he might do to "punish" Kate later for her little joke about going to diner with Michael Dupre.

Kate was grateful for the darkness in the street as her cheeks flushed under Castle's lustful gaze, a sheen of sweat breaking out at the nape of her neck.

"So guys, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," she managed to say, tearing her eyes away from Castle's, fingers itching to reach out and touch. "Thanks for helping out tonight. Oh and say hi to Lanie, Javi," she called over her shoulder, as she turned on her vertiginous heels, taking Castle's arm for support as they wandered off down the block, leaving a smarting Esposito by the curb.

**A/N: A short update but a good scene to ring fence, I think.**

**To set Nat's mind at ease – nothing happens without a reason.**

**Didn't you just love Castle's hand touching last night – that moment when he nearly pulled away, like he would have in the past – but then started stroking again, so brave. They're making progress. Slowly, but it's progress all the same.**


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter follows directly on from the gallery show. It's part fluff and part exploration of the impact their relationship is having at work.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 34**

"Have they gone yet?" asked Castle, risking a furtive glance over his shoulder to check for any sign of Ryan or Esposito as they carried on walking down the block.

"Clear," said Kate, moving her arm from where it was linked through Castle's to slip it around his waist, permitting him to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"But you didn't even look. How do you know they're not lurking in an alley watching us?" he asked, puzzled.

"Come on Castle, I'm a detective," she said, squeezing his side with long, cool fingers. "And besides, Kevin is whipped, and Javi is…_well_, would _you_ want to keep Lanie Parish waiting?" she laughed. "They'll both be flying across town right now to see their women and we're not _that_ fascinating. So, I think it's safe for us to do more than walk arm in arm."

"How much more?" he asked, eagerly, allowing his arm to slip lower, skimming the length of her back to feel her ass in the figure hugging cocktail dress.

"Okay, food first, Casanova," said Kate, reaching behind her to grab his hand and place it at her waist.

As they passed under the Highline, Castle took hold of Kate's hands and dragged her over to a wall, the darkness under the elevated walkway giving them extra privacy. He lifted his hands to cup her cheeks, feeling her breathing pick up as her chest rose and fell against his forearms. Light from a nearby street lamp caught her eyes, making them glitter in the near darkness.

"Kate," he whispered, gently brushing her lips with his as his hands dropped onto the bare skin of her shoulders then trailed down her back to pull her flush against him.

He breathed heavily for a moment, every nerve in his body alive to the feel of her, the plains where their bodies met, and the hollows that were filled up with heat and shadowy darkness. His cheek brushed against hers, slow and deliberate, smooth, creamy skin gliding beneath his slightly stubbled one, sending sparks of need through both of them.

Kate slid her own hands up from his waist to wrap around his neck, pulling his mouth down onto hers, tongue darting out to tease his top lip, nudging his mouth open, wet and pliant as she kissed him.

"Mmmm," she hummed, pulling away to blink in the blackness. "Castle, feed me?" she whispered, a little breathless, kissing his neck, and then tugging gently on his ear lobe with her teeth.

"Let's go home…to my place?" he clarified, his thumbs skimming up her sides making her tingle, and eliciting a little shiver, despite the steamy, hot night.

"_Need_ food, Castle," she moaned, her breath tickling his neck as she leaned fully against him.

"_I_ have food. _We_ have food…at home, and we can eat naked if we want…in bed," he added, hoping to persuade Kate to stay over at the loft again as they resumed walking, arms wrapped around one another once more when they stopped at the crosswalk on 10th Avenue.

"I can't. We shouldn't," said Kate, crossing her arms over her chest in what Castle recognized as a self-protectionist move, preparing herself for the gentle tug-of-war she knew was about to ensue.

"Can't what? Eat naked? You don't like crumbs?" he suggested. "'Cause I have this powerful, new Dyson, you know. Top of the line."

Kate sniggered, shaking her head, her arms unfolding at the absurdity of his comment, defenses dropping. Yes, they were really doing this, and successfully it seemed.

"You and your toys, Castle. _No_, what I meant is Alexis goes on her trip to D.C. in a day or so. I think you should spend some time with her tomorrow. I'm going into the precinct, but you should take a day…or take two. Be with your daughter," she said, fingers curling around his bicep as they moved to cross the street when the lights changed.

When Castle didn't reply she said, "Alexis has been great, with us I mean, and all the recent upsets and change. You really should spend some one-on-one time with her, without me hanging around the loft. I'll follow up on this fingerprint we got from Falconio's invitation. Ryan said it was from a female donor. She has a record for some petty stuff, so we got an address," Kate rambled on, with Castle uncharacteristically quiet by her side, working up the nerve to change her mind.

"I'll do a deal with you," he said, suddenly, pulling Kate to a halt beside him when they reached the other side of the street.

"A deal? Are we going to negotiate over everything, Castle?"

"No," he said, reasonably. "Just the _really_ important stuff."

"Castle, I'm suggesting you take some time off, spend it with your _daughter_, not petition the U.N. on the arms embargo to Iraq. What's to negotiate?"

"_I_ will take tomorrow off, if you agree…" he smiled, trailing his fingertips up and down her bare arms for effect.

"Yes? If I agree to _what_? Come on, Castle. The suspense if killing me," said Kate, shivering at his barely there caresses.

"If you agree to come home with me tonight. I'll even drive you to the precinct in the morning…and feed you when we get home," he added, desperate not to let her go back to her own apartment. "Come on, Kate. Tomorrow's Saturday. You won't be at the 12th all day, and we can have dinner with Alexis tomorrow night when you get home and…"

Castle stopped his tap dancing routine as he watched a smile blossom on Kate's face.

"That's the next _two_ nights you're lining me up for," she laughed, all sparkling eyes and brilliant white teeth.

"Actually, I was going for three," he admitted, grinning down at her, "or infinity," he added, more quietly, his hand smoothing down the curls that had spiraled up with the humidity.

"I'll give you tonight…and probably tomorrow," said Kate, after a few moments of quiet consideration. "But after that, we have to review things. Okay? Do we have a deal?" she asked, reading the doubtful look on his face, knowing he'd probably agree to this deal and then try to re-negotiate with her come Sunday night.

"Detective, we have a deal," he said, holding his hand out for her to shake, smiling broadly in relief.

Kate quickly took his offered hand, shaking it firmly while holding up her left one to hail a passing taxi, which skidded over to the curb beside them before Castle realized what was happening. Kate leant in the window and gave the driver Castle's address, hopping in behind him, her shoulder bumping against his as the cab lurched out into the flow of traffic heading uptown on 10th. She placed a hand on his knee to steady herself, and Castle wrapped his arm around her back, gathering her into his side for the rest of the journey while the city sped by outside the window, glistening like a black diamond.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wow! I _love_ this dress," said Alexis, the following morning as she fingered the satin fabric of Kate's cocktail dress which was now adorning the back of one of Castle's kitchen stools.

Kate had just stumbled out of the office and through the living room to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes to clear them of sleep, blinking as she struggled to focus, her mouth parched, and her body protesting.

"Lex," she said, staring dumbly at her discarded outfit which Castle's teenage daughter was currently stroking reverently.

Kate was mortified to find her clothing draped over a piece of furniture where she had obviously thrown it the night before in a fit of "_what the hell, let's eat naked_" passion.

"Morning, Kate. How was the gallery thing?" Alexis asked, oblivious to Kate's discomfort or too polite to acknowledge it.

"Eh, yeah. Good, I think. We'll know later today, when the websites are updated, and the papers come out," Kate mumbled, heading for the sink to get a glass of water.

They'd polished off a bottle of pink Champagne when they got home. The only food that she could recall passing their lips was a packet of Wheat Thins, some pepper jack, and a bunch of black grapes, which Castle had insisted on feeding Kate one-by-one. He had said something about wanting to test his Dyson, so they'd merrily eaten their food in bed, ignoring the sprinkling of crumbs that littered the sheets until Kate woke this morning to find a grape seed stuck to her cheek, and the remains of what might have been a peanut M&M under her pillow.

"The papers are here already," said Alexis, lifting a copy of the New York Times from the counter top and waving it at her.

"Uh, what time is it?" asked Kate, scanning around the kitchen for a clock.

"Half past nine," said Alexis, tapping her phone to life to make sure.

"Oh no. I slept in," said Kate, running a hand through her hair.

"But it's Saturday," said Alexis. "Surely you don't have to work today?"

"Sweetie, I do. This case, it's too important to take a day off right now. We have to…well, _I_ have to keep pushing forward on this one. But your dad is going to spend the day with you," added Kate, brightly.

"But I have plans," said Alexis, looking crestfallen, and a little panic stricken.

"_Oh_. Your dad will be disappointed," said Kate, automatically, realizing only after she'd said it that this might not be totally true.

"Do you think? I was supposed to spend the day with Ashley. We were going to plan our trip to Washington, and then go see a movie. It's the first chance I've had to really spend time with him since I got out of hospital," she said, brushing at some imaginary crumbs on the counter. "But Dad'll be hurt if I don't spend the day with him. Won't he?" she asked Kate.

"You know him better than I do, Lex, but maybe there's a compromise you guys can find," Kate suggested.

"Like what?" asked Alexis.

"_Well_, he wanted us to have dinner together tonight. Why don't you spend the day with Ashley, and then go out to eat with your dad afterwards. Just the two of you," said Kate, generously.

"I have a better idea," said Alexis, enthusiastically. "Why don't we double date? _Yeah_! You and dad, me and Ash," she beamed, proud of her solution.

"Oh, I don't know, Alexis," said Kate, suddenly feeling trapped into something she wasn't sure she was ready for.

But the teenager's face fell, and Kate took a look around her. She was practically living in the girl's home, her clothes (where in hell was her underwear) were dangling off the furniture, the very least she could do was make Alexis happy, right? And she was pretty sure Castle would be pleased to be able to come to the precinct with her, though she didn't need to share that part with Alexis.

"If your dad is happy with that, then okay. I am too," said Kate, giving in. "Now, can you do me a favor? Could you check through the newspaper for any coverage of last night's gallery show for me? It was a Damien Hirst retrospective, so Arts or Events will be your best bet. I should really get moving. I'll send your dad out so you can tell him our plan," said Kate, squeezing Alexis' elbow in passing.

She picked her dress up off the chair and stooped to collect her shoes, which were lying on their side by the end of the sofa, trying to retain as much dignity as she could while backing out of the room in her bare feet.

Castle was still sprawled out in bed, lying on his front doing a fair impersonation of a starfish. Kate hung her dress up in his closet and then padded over to waken him.

"Rick, we overslept," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed to rub his back, trying to waken him gently. "It's twenty to ten, I have to get to work."

Castle let out a little puff of air at the sound of her voice, and then opened his eyes a crack, squeezing them shut again as the daylight blinded him.

"Come on, sleepy. Alexis wants to talk to you," Kate tried, using his daughter to get his attention.

He turned over this time, pulling a pillow over his face as he flopped onto his back. Kate spotted the ice bucket on the floor by the bed, an empty bottle of Laurent Perrier Rosé sweating inside, and the two Champagne flutes sitting on the nightstand, her red lipstick smeared around the rim of one of them. She winced as a shot of pain pierced her brain, and her stomach growled, reminding her of how little she'd eaten the day before.

"What does Alexis want?" groaned Castle, still hiding behind the pillow.

Kate pulled it from him and placed her hand on his stomach, resting her cool fingers against his soft cotton tee shirt.

"If I tell you that then you won't get up," said Kate, leaning forward to comb her fingers through his unruly hair.

"Bully," he muttered sleepily, soothed by her rhythmic touch.

"Well, this bully is off to take a shower. If that offer to drive me to work still stands, you'll have to be quick," said Kate, rising from the bed just as Castle's hand shot out to snag hers, pulling her back down on top of him.

"Rick," she squealed, "I'm not kidding. We are _seriously_ late. You want me to tell the Captain that it's _all_ your fault? Get you banished from the precinct once and for all?" she asked, squirming to free herself from his firm grip.

"That would never work, and you know it. Roy thinks I'm a valuable asset to the team, so you'll have to try harder than that, Kate," he said, tightening his arms around her body, enjoying the sensation of her struggling against him.

Kate let her muscles go slack and she stopped moving long enough for Castle to get confused. As soon as she felt him loosen his grip she put her foot down on the bed between his legs and leveraged herself upright, scooting out of his reach before he could capture her again. She laughed as she darted towards the bathroom. Castle sat up in bed, swinging his feet to the floor as if he meant to come after her. But Kate slammed the door shut and locked it, calling to him from the other side, "Too slow, old man. Now go speak to your daughter."

Kate showered and dressed without further interference from Castle. He'd readily agreed that Alexis could spend the day with Ashley if it allowed him to go to work with Kate. He was delighted to hear that Kate had already agreed to a double date with the teenagers later that day.

Now _he_ was running late, and so he showered extra quickly while Kate helped herself to breakfast in the kitchen.

"I made you toast and poached eggs," said Kate, when he emerged, clean-shaven and freshly showered. "There's coffee in the pot. If you eat quickly we can be in by ten thirty" she said, pacing back and forward across the kitchen, stacking plates in the dishwasher, and wiping up crumbs.

Castle loved watching "domesticated Kate", so he took the opportunity to admire the view as he ate his breakfast, until she caught him staring at her, and left the room to organize her bag, snatching up the copy of the New York Times Alexis had folded open for her earlier.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryan and Esposito were in the break room when they arrived, and Kate was glad to be able to settle in at her desk without the two younger detectives scrutinizing them. But her relief was short lived when Captain Montgomery stuck his head out of his office and called out her name.

"Beckett, can I see you I my office…_now_," he said, with more bite to his voice than she'd heard in a long time.

"Hey, Roy," said Castle, waving genially at the older man.

Captain Montgomery briefly nodded in Castle's direction, and then turned to re-enter his office without waiting for Kate to follow.

Kate and Castle looked at one another, exchanging a worried glance. Kate shrugged when Castle raised an eyebrow, tipping his head in Montgomery's direction, years of non-verbal communication allowing them to speed silently through this conversation on glances and eye movements alone.

"Be right back," said Kate, giving him a hesitant smile before picking up the newspaper and hurrying into the Captain's office.

"Sir?" she said, her interrogative tone asking him to cut to the chase as she stood opposite his desk while he silently considered her. He didn't offer her seat, she noticed, so she remained standing.

"Ryan tells me," he began, then corrected himself. "That is, I asked Ryan where we were on the owner of the female fingerprint CSU found on Jerry Falconio's invitation, and he told me that you have still to track this woman down. Beckett, is that true?" he asked, face serious, eyes hard.

"I…well, yes, sir. But Castle and I are going to pay her a visit this morning," said Kate, feeling a prickle of sweat break out under her shirt.

"Detective," said the Captain, addressing her formally, "we received the results of that fingerprint analysis yesterday morning. Is there a good reason…because I know you must have one, for it to have taken until _this_ morning," he said, glancing at his watch, "yes, it is still morning I grant you, though barely. So is there a _good_ reason why it's taken you so long to get to this, Beckett? Because I recall the hasty arrangement of some kind of fishing expedition last night, but this…this is _hard evidence_, Beckett. _Material_ evidence. The kind of thing that holds up in court, the stuff the D.A. will bust our balls to get, should we ever actually find this guy and bring the case to court."

Kate rubbed her forehead, pushing the heel of her hand into her throbbing left eye, as her Captain continued on with his sarcasm-laden rant. Finally, when he paused, Kate took it as her cue to speak.

"Captain, Michael Dupre was going to that event last night with or without our help. I thought it was better to go with him, control the situation. He was taking a risk even being back in town. I told him to stay away, but he didn't. So we needed to make it count. The event came up at short notice, so it took precedence over the fingerprint based on timing alone. It was my decision, a judgment call, and obviously _my_ mistake. I take full responsibility…" Kate skidded to a halt when the Captain interrupted her.

"How are things between you and Castle?" he asked, apropos nothing.

"Castle? Sir? We're…we're fine…good, sir," stammered Kate, frowning, puzzled by the question, and distinctly uneasy with where this might be going.

"You're my best detective, Kate. But you seem…distracted, different. You're late, and that business with the note last week…"

"Sir?" Kate flushed at the personal edge to his questions, squirming while her Captain stared her down. "We sorted that out. Past history. I…I made an error of judgment with the fingerprint," said Kate, an edge of panic coming into her voice, "but I will fix it. Today. _We_ will fix it," she promised, suddenly hoping her joke about Montgomery kicking Castle out for making her late wasn't prescient.

"Kate, you know you can talk to me. Anytime. My door is always open," he said, more softly now. Back to the mentor and father figure she was familiar with.

"I appreciate that, sir. But I'm fine. _Everything_ is fine," she said, trying and failing to sound reassuring, and in control.

Montgomery sighed, frustrated that Kate was unwilling to open up to him. So he pushed harder. "Kate, working with Castle has brought this team undeniable benefits over the years. I'm the first one to admit that. But letting professional and personal issues intermingle…things can get complicated…difficult. If that begins to affect your work…cloud your judgment…"

"It won't, sir," said Kate, shifting her stance for emphasis, standing up straighter, crossing her arms to close down this uncomfortable, awkward conversation before it moved from oblique statements to requests for specifics.

"Well, if you're sure, detective?"

"I am, sir. Thank you, sir," said Kate, firmly, turning on her heel to leave the room. "We'll be heading out to Jemma Nelson's place right now. I'll let you know what we find," she said, dipping her head in final deference to his authority.

"See that you do," he replied, and Kate closed the door behind her, the folded copy of The Times, with a three-column width photo of Kate and Michael Dupre that they had succeeded in getting into the newspaper, now forgotten.

**A/N: This was kind of a linking chapter. It would usually sit inside a longer update, but I've decided to post shorter, more regular updates instead. Easier to find time in your day to read, I hope.**

**Please review if you have time. I love to hear what you're thinking.**

**Does anyone else think that the only Caskett action we're going to get on the show will be in the AU created for The Blue Butterfly? 'Cause listening to Stana Katic's interview at the People's Choice Awards…that's what I was hearing. Am I wrong?**


	35. Chapter 35

**This chapter comes immediately after Montgomery questioned Kate about her failure to chase up a piece of evidence and her relationship with Castle.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 35**

"What'd Montgomery want?" asked Castle, eyeing Kate warily from where he was sitting on the edge of her desk as she came out of the Captain's office looking way more serious than when she'd gone in.

"Get your stuff. I'll tell you in the car," said Kate, snatching her jacket from the back of her chair, grabbing her bag, and the latest CSU report.

When Castle didn't move she dumped her things back down on the desk, and put her hands on her hips, biting the inside of her cheek while she looked at him.

"He chewed me out over the fingerprint. So, if you don't want us to get in any more trouble, you'll grab your coat and follow me out. _Okay_?" she said, tetchily, just as Ryan and Esposito appeared back at their own desks, carrying cups of coffee, and a couple of donuts. They were arguing loudly over whether Kim or Khloe Kardashian had the bigger butt, oblivious to the storm brewing in front of them.

"Hey, you two. You made it in. Late night after we left?" asked Ryan, turning to grin suggestively at Esposito, blind to the mood Kate was in.

"I don't have time for this now, Ryan. But I'm sure we can compare notes on our exciting evenings when Castle and I get back from Alphabet City. _You_ know, where _Jemma Nelson_ lives, Ryan. Oh and thanks for filling the Captain in on that one…" she said, sarcastically.

The minute it was out of her mouth Kate instantly regretted putting the blame for her own misjudgment onto her colleague. Ryan looked at her with a guilty expression on his face. "You know what, Ryan, forget what I just said…I'm…this is _my_ fault. I'm sorry. Forget it. We'll see you later," she said, hastily, looking at her feet as Castle, Ryan and Esposito studied her with concern. Then she grabbed her things and headed for the exit.

"I'll…we'll catch you later," said Castle, patting Ryan on the shoulder before running to catch up with Kate, who was already halfway to the elevator.

"What was _that_?" he asked, as Kate stood tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to arrive, her eyes averted from his.

When Castle took her elbow to turn her to face him, she shook him off and marched through the opening doors, turning round to stand near the rear of the car beside a plump woman Castle vaguely recognized from the records department. They rode down in silence. Castle cast furtive looks in Kate's direction, but she steadfastly refused to look up, evidently finding something fascinating about a dubious smear of dirt on the floor.

By the time they reached Kate's car, Castle was getting near the end of his patience. The silent treatment was bad enough, but the way she'd spoken to Ryan was so out of character that he was now desperate to find out what had actually gone on in the Captain's office.

"You going to talk to me, Kate? We're in the car. You said you'd explain when we got here. It wasn't just about the fingerprint, was it?" he asked, resting his arm on the back of her seat, swiveling to face her so he could observe her properly, looking at her face to try and figure out what was going on in her head.

Kate picked a miniscule piece of lint off her pants leg and then smoothed her hands down her thighs, sighing as she did so.

"Come on, Kate. _Share_. It can't be that bad. He didn't fire you, right?" Castle joked, not for the first time misjudging the situation. Misjudging her.

Kate turned to look at him, embarrassment and anger flaring in her eyes. Her jaw clenched and unclenched, her lips drawing into a thin, humorless line. Her earlier sparkle had gone.

"Kate," he said, softly, "_talk_ to me."

"He asked about you…about _us_," she said, finally, almost too quietly for him to hear, her gaze downcast, staring at her thigh again, fingers curling and uncurling in her lap.

There was silence in the car for a moment, the ticking of the dashboard clock the only sound.

"_Oh_. What did he say?" asked Castle, clearing his throat, suddenly very uneasy, sweat breaking out on his palms.

"He wanted to know how we were," said Kate, emotionlessly.

"How we…_that_ was all? What did _you_ say?"

"I told him we were fine…good, actually."

"So what's the problem? I don't see the problem, Kate."

"When I wouldn't…_share_, he said I seemed distracted, different, and then he warned me about mixing my work life and my personal life. Said it might _cloud my judgment,_" she said, making quote marks in the air.

"_Oh_."

"It was _humiliating_, Rick," said Kate, finally risking a glance in his direction. "He implied that I'd dropped the ball on the damn fingerprint because of what was going on with us…he even brought up that fiasco with the note, and drew attention to the fact that we were late arriving this morning."

"Oh, come on. That's hardly fair. Both those things were _my_ fault," said Castle, feeling guilty for his part in Kate's run-in with the Captain.

"_He_ doesn't know that…and besides, I should have set the alarm myself last night. It wasn't your responsibility to get me up for work. I'm a big girl, Castle. All of this is on me. My choices, my decisions…got to take responsibility for them," said Kate, a brief, tight-lipped smile appearing on her lips and then dropping again just as quickly.

"Let me talk to him," said Castle, hunting for a way to make things right, to see Kate smiling again, to make sure she didn't run from their amazing, fledgling relationship because her boss gave her a little heat for it.

"Absolutely _not_, Castle. I _forbid_ you to speak to him about this. That little chat this morning was humiliating enough. I don't need my partner going in to bat for me. Understand?" she said, grabbing hold of his forearm for emphasis and squeezing a little harder than necessary, making Castle flinch.

"So what do we do? How do we fix this?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"We…we do our job, we earn his trust, we show him that our personal relationship won't get in the way…of anything," she said, with determination, and Castle exhaled.

"Good girl," he said, patting her hand briefly, relief washing through him.

He knew that 'old' Kate would have run a mile from their relationship after questions like that from her Captain. He was pleased to see that 'new' Kate had more courage than he ever thought possible when it came to protecting their private life, and he was proud of her.

"So, Avenue D," said Kate, starting the engine and putting the car in Drive. "Open that file and read me the full address, will you, Castle?" she said, indicating the brown manila folder lying on the console between them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They made good progress through light Saturday morning traffic to the lower east side, skirting the edge of Tompkins Square Park on East 10th Street, heading for Avenue D.

"Avenue D at East 5th Street, you said. Right?" asked Kate, looking around for a parking spot.

"Yeah…you bring me to all the best places," replied Castle, watching some kids on skate boards skid past a fence covered in gang tags. A pile of cardboard that might well have been someone's home flapped in the breeze beside a particularly disgusting dumpster that looked as if it could be the source of the next global pandemic. "We were down here yesterday to visit Lisa Brown. If Ryan had called us sooner with that address we could have killed two birds with one stone," he complained. "Yeah, I am _totally_ backing you up on blaming Ryan for this," he joked.

"God, Castle. Please don't bring that up again. I was horrible to Kevin. I'll have to _do_ something to apologize," said Kate, briefly covering her eyes with her hand to ward off the memory.

"Fruit basket?" suggested Castle, trying to be helpful. "No, no, wait…_balloon bouquet_," he said, looking pleased with himself as he fiddled with his phone.

"Oh yeah, 'cause nothing says '_I'm sorry'_ like Mylar," Kate muttered, dryly, as he scrolled down the screen. "Castle, what are you doing? Oh, never mind. We're here," she said, backing into a parking spot. "Looks…palatial," she murmured, looking around for number sixty-three.

The apartment building Jemma Nelson lived in was a narrow brick structure, with a rusted firescape snaking up the facade. A puddle of fetid water lay in the gutter out front, filling the hot, summer air with the rancid smell of chicken fat gone bad. An oily rainbow floated on the surface, and Kate stepped over it carefully, tugging Castle behind her by the sleeve, while holding her nose.

"Step in that puddle, Castle, and you are _walking_ back to the precinct," she warned, as he did as he was told and hopped over the dark slick of nastiness.

"I was going to suggest we got Chinese once we finished up here," said Castle, pointing to the Wok Shop that operated out of a narrow storefront underneath the building. "But if _that _came from _there_," he said, indicating the stinky puddle and the Chinese take-out, "then I think I'd rather wait for lunch."

"Hmmm," murmured Kate, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the building. "Great, she lives on the top floor."

"And I'm betting there's no elevator in there," said Castle, ushering her in ahead of him, through the open doorway, past the broken security intercom. "Classy joint," he muttered, scanning the small bank of mailboxes for Jemma's name.

"Remind me why she has a record again?" he asked, finger tapping against the neatly handwritten label on Ms. J. Nelson's mailbox.

"She was busted for unlawful possession at some nightclub around here. Marijuana. Too small a stash for intent to supply, but the violation got us an address, which is all I care about," said Kate, sifting through a pile of discarded mail that someone had dropped in the hallway and left to gather dust.

"How do you want to do this?" Castle asked, looking at the dark stairwell ahead of them.

"Well, I usually find taking the stairs one at a time is helpful," said Kate, sarcastically.

"Fine. Lead on," sighed Castle. "But if she turns out to be some feisty, bad ass, deranged serial strangler…all I'm saying is, we should have a strategy," he muttered to himself, now enjoying the view of Kate's ass the narrow staircase provided as she climbed the steps ahead of him.

"Castle, quit staring at my butt and focus," Kate hissed when his breathing got more labored and he stopped talking all together.

"Guy's got to take his kicks where he can get them, Kate," he moaned, wheezing as they neared the top floor. "Why do suspects never live on the ground floor? Eh? I mean that should be a sign of guilt right away. We should feed that into the NYPD computer system. Priors? Check. Time spent behind bars? Check. Live on or near the top floor of their building? Check. Bang to rights, do not pass go, do not collect $200, go straight to jail."

Kate laughed for the first time since they had arrived at the precinct that morning, and it gladdened Castle's heart that he was responsible for her mirth, no matter how lame the joke.

"Apartment 5B," said Kate, reading off the small brass number plate on the right hand door at the end of the hall. This is it," she whispered quietly, leaning in to listen for any sound coming through the thin door.

She unclipped her badge from her belt, and checked the thumb-release lever on her holster before motioning silently to Castle to stay behind her.

They hadn't talked about where this particular person of interest might lead them. That this was a random fingerprint, deposited carelessly on a card used by a serial killer by the paper manufacturer or a re-seller now seemed unlikely, given where it had brought them. A store clerk, perhaps? But they knew too little about Jemma Nelson at this point to tell them how she might be connected to their case, other than that she was a student at Parson's, The New School for Design.

Kate was usually more mentally prepared for interviews like this. But her day had taken a snaking turn when they'd arrived at work, a turn that had her standing outside this…suspect, is that what she was…this girl's apartment, with her partner at her back, and the echo of her boss in her ear, without any clear foresight as to what she might be about to face.

Her palms started to sweat, and Castle must have noticed her hesitation because he touched her back. A firm, reassuring touch that said, 'I'm here', and 'you've got this'. It was enough to bring her focus back to the task in front of her, calm her heart rate, and enable her to raise her knuckles to the cracked, wooden door.

"Jemma Nelson," she called, rapping loudly.

Silence. Beat…beat…beat. Her heart rate edged up with that little kick of adrenalin she fed off each time she faced a door that might or might not have a loaded shotgun, or a baseball bat, or a crazy who'd gone off his meds, or hell, even a tiger, given their luck, on the other side.

"Jemma Nelson, open up. NYPD," she called, more loudly this time.

Somewhere down the hall, from the direction they'd already come, another door opened, and a little grey head popped out.

Castle motioned for the old lady to step back inside her apartment, while he headed towards her, flicking his gaze back over his shoulder to check on Kate, who was still listening intently for any sound within Jemma Nelson's apartment.

"You'll be lucky to get that girl up before noon," said the old lady. "Likes to sleep late, that one," she gossiped, obviously the building's eyes and ears, a tattletale in a floral, cotton housecoat.

"Thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind going back inside your apartment," said Castle, serious, focused, determined to be there for Kate when she needed him, and even when she didn't. "Let us do our job, ma'am," he said, this honorary cop, a smudge in the thin blue line that had given his life purpose and a sense of belonging. That had given him Kate.

He headed back along the hall after watching the old lady retreat inside her own apartment, though he knew she was probably still lurking by the door, which she had failed to close all the way.

Kate looked up at him, the question in her eyes. Castle leaned in, whispered to her, watched her eyes close briefly as his breath feathered her cheek and ruffled her hair. Damn if she wasn't as affected by him as he was by her. Concentrate.

"Neighbor says she's probably still sleeping," he whispered, eyes meeting hers, unable to keep the tenderness under wraps.

She squeezed his arm in thanks. God, things were so much better now that they were more. Awkward touches a thing of the past. Barriers down. Honest to god freedom their new normal.

"Jemma Nelson, NYPD. _Open up_," barked Kate, making Castle jump with the shock of the sheer volume this tall, slender woman could produce, the heel of her hand now hammering insistently on the door.

If there were someone in that apartment, they'd have to be comatose not to hear the onslaught Kate Beckett was now making on their front door.

Finally, they heard the rattle of a chain sliding across metal, a deadbolt being turned, and then the door stuttered open, the bottom edge catching on the wooden floorboards inside as a pale, sleepy face peered out at them.

Kate held up her badge for the girl to see through the narrow gap in the door that she'd created. "Jemma Nelson? I'm looking for Jemma Nelson. Is that you?" asked Kate, looking the girl up and down.

When she received a tired, worried nod, Kate seemed to relax a little. This slip of a girl didn't look as if she could wring out her own laundry, let alone strangle a 180lb man, so she removed the hand that had been resting on her holster from inside her jacket, and held up her badge once more for inspection.

"Ms. Nelson, my name is Detective Kate Beckett. I'm with the NYPD. This is my partner, Richard Castle. We'd like a word with you, please? Would you mind opening up, so we can do this in private?" she asked, hoping reasonable, and an ignorance of the law, might persuade the girl to let them inside for a look around, without a warrant.

After a brief pause, where something Kate couldn't read flitted across the girl's eyes, Jemma nodded, sliding the chain out of its' keeper, and then opening the door all the way. She turned her back on them and walked into the main living space of the small apartment, clearly assuming that the two adults would simply follow her.

Kate stopped so suddenly on the threshold of the living room that Castle barely avoided colliding with her back. She stared at the vision in front of her, such a contrast to the dark, grubby hallway that it made her eyes hurt. The walls, the floors, the ceiling…every surface in the apartment had been painted a brilliant white. The room practically glowed with light. The apartment faced the reasonably wide street, ensuring that the building wasn't directly overlooked. There were windows all down one wall and sunlight flooded in, heating the room and bleaching it of color.

The furniture was modern and minimalist, chic but still cheap, probably from IKEA, thought Kate, looking around her as she edged further into the room. When you looked at it closely, it became clear that every expense had been spared in decorating the apartment, so that only someone with an eye for design and an innate sense of style, had succeeded in elevating the apartment from bargain basement rat hole to elegant, modern living space.

Castle was clearly going through the same process that Kate was, looking around him with eyebrows raised in surprise. Jemma Nelson meanwhile had flopped down on the pale grey sofa, looking as if she might curl up and go back to sleep at any moment.

Kate cleared her throat, catching Castle's eye, and then moved over to sit in one of the two armchairs that had been placed opposite the sofa. Castle took the hint and sat down beside her.

Kate quietly observed the diminutive, young woman curled up across from her for a few moments, the sunlight at the girl's back framing her sleek, black bob with a shiny corona of light. She was wearing black, cotton pajama pants, and a faded black tee shirt with Chibi Vampire, the manga character, on the front. Her pale feet were bare. The remnants of yesterday's black eyeliner was smudged around her dark eyes, making them seem impossibly large. The whole effect was one of a child in an adult's body, not unlike Chibi herself, in fact. She couldn't have looked less threatening if she'd tried. When she yawned, Kate yawned automatically in response, an empathetic reaction that affirmed her brain's subconscious belief that no danger lay here.

"Is this about the drugs?" the girl asked eventually, breaking Kate out of her reverie. "'Cause that court appointed lawyer said the judge threw it out. Something about a technicality," she said, chin jutting out just a little defiantly at Kate, but with a hint of fear still in her eyes.

"No, we're not here about your possession violation, Jemma. We're here about something a bit more serious," said Kate. "Do you know a man called Jerry Falconio?"

"Jerry who?" asked the girl, as Kate watched her closely for any flicker of recognition.

"Falconio. He was an accountant with his own firm uptown, Falconio & Falconio," said Kate, still looking at Jemma's face for any giveaway signs.

"No," she said, just a little too quickly, shaking her head for emphasis. "Don't know him."

"You're sure, Jemma? Because this is important," Kate stressed.

Castle got up from the armchair he'd been sitting in and wandered over towards the window, skirting the sofa Jemma was sitting on. She followed him briefly with her eyes as he circled behind her, looking uneasy now that he was on the move. Then she seemed to get control over her face, and it returned to the bored expression she had worn earlier as she turned back round to face Kate.

"No, I don't know a Jerry Falconio," she repeated, picking at a loose thread on the seam of her pajama pants, her eyes avoiding the detective's. "Why, should I?"

A white, professional drafting table was positioned up against the wall nearest the windows to maximize the light, presumably. The built-in, parallel straightedge was drawn halfway up the board, a Rotring technical drawing pen resting on its narrow, concave shelf. A small desk stood alongside it, supplies neatly lined up, and it was to this that Castle had been drawn.

"Are you studying architecture?" asked Castle, out of the blue, startling both Kate and Jemma with his deep voice, and the suddenness of his question.

"Eh…no. I'm…I'm a graphic artist," replied the girl, eyeing him as he looked more closely at the most recent piece of work she'd left propped up against the board.

Kate watched her partner, slightly annoyed at the interruption, but then intrigued by the basis for his question. Castle never asked anything, no matter how odd or out of left field it seemed, without good reason.

"Detective Beckett," he said, suddenly, leaning over the small desk, and carefully lifting up an object to inspect it, with the clean, white handkerchief he'd just withdrawn from his pants' pocket. "I think you need to come look at this."

**A/N: Cliffhangers - you either love them or you hate them. This chapter was going to get too long and involved, so I'm pausing here. More action to follow…**

**Please review kind readers. It makes my day.**


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter finds Kate and Castle in Jemma Nelson's apartment. Castle has just found something he wants Kate to take a look at.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 36**

Kate frowned at her partner, a questioning look in her eyes, but she got up from the armchair she had been sitting in and went over to join him near the window.

Jemma Nelson swiveled round on the sofa, twisting her neck as she looked over the back of it, to see what Richard Castle was holding up. Her cheeks had a slight flush to them and her face looked pinched.

Kate's shoulder brushed against Castle's as she leaned in to inspect the item he was cradling in his handkerchief. It appeared to be a black pen. A small pot of ink was also sitting on the edge of the desk, along with a stack of what looked suspiciously like the cardstock that had been used to send out the invitations to their victims, and to Kate herself.

"A fountain pen?" Kate said quietly to Castle, taking the item carefully from his hand to look at it more closely.

"Well, technically, this is a calligraphic pen, if I'm not mistaken," said Castle, turning round to look at Jemma Nelson for confirmation. "The word, calligraphy, it comes from the Greek for 'beautiful writing' and is considered a visual art form. These pens all have special nibs, which can either be flat-balled or round-nibbed. They come with a slit, and a breather hole to accommodate the special ink you use with them."

Kate looked at him questioningly, as if to say, 'and you know this _how_'?

"I went through a graphic novel phase. Tried my hand at calligraphy," he explained, in answer to Kate's unasked question. "Used the Lindisfarne Gospels as my inspiration…" he continued, drifting off into a memory of some sort.

"Pretty ambitious there, Castle," said Kate, emitting a low whistle.

"Yeah, probably why I decided I had no talent for this kind of thing…but _you_," he said, turning to address Jemma Nelson, "this is _seriously_ good."

He held up the ornate black and white scrolling design that had been propped up against the drafting table, part lettering, part flowing floral motif, for Kate to see.

"Jemma," said Kate, her tone turning parental, "we have to talk about something really quite serious. These cardstock invitations you have here and this pen, they are very similar to some items that were used in the process of committing a crime."

"What kind of crime?" asked the small, pale girl.

"Well, I…it was a murder actually…more than one," said Kate, nodding gravely. "Anyway, these items, they look…"

"_Similar_. You said," repeated Jemma, interrupting Kate's flow. "Similar, doesn't mean the same," stated the girl, knees drawn up to her chest now in a protective pose.

"Jemma, I'm betting that if I got our lab to test this paper and that ink…"

"But it doesn't prove anything. That stuff…you can buy it at any stationery or art supply store. Why are you so sure you're looking for mine?"

"Because we found your fingerprint on one of these cards, Jemma. It had been sent to one of our victims. The calligraphy on the card was of as high a quality as this. Are you really sure you don't know Jerry Falconio?" repeated Kate, giving the girl a chance to change her answer.

"I told you already. I don't know him," she said, firmly.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to the precinct to continue this conversation, Ms. Nelson, and I'm going to have our Crime Scene technicians come over here and comb your apartment for evidence. It won't take me long to arrange a warrant, but it'd really work in your favor if we could have a look around ourselves, with your permission, before we head over to the 12th?"

"Do what you want," said the girl, sullenly. "I don't know what this is about and I have nothing to hide," she said, getting up from the sofa.

"Where are you going?" asked Kate.

"Well, if you want me to go with you, then I'd rather put some clothes on, if it's all the same to you?"

"Fine. But be quick, and don't close the door all the way over," said Kate, as Jemma Nelson went into her bedroom.

Kate called in the warrant request, outlining the justifications for the search and possible seizure to Esposito, who took notes and promised to file it right away. Then she came back over to the window to join Castle.

"You think she did this?" he asked, sounding a little skeptical. "She's tiny, and she looked as if she was stoned when we arrived. I don't think she's really capable of lifting anything heavier than that pen."

"I tend to agree with you. But as far as the threatening notes and the invitations go…these writing implements, that bottle of ink, and the cardstock all look pretty suspicious. I also think there's something she's not telling us in relation to Jerry Falconio. _If_ she didn't know the guy, she maybe knew _of_ him. She looked slightly uneasy when his name came up," said Kate, brushing her fingers lightly over Castle's knuckles after she handed back the handkerchief containing the pen.

Castle shivered when she touched him, and Kate smiled, her eyes dancing. She enjoyed the affect she could have on him with a simple touch, and apparently he did too, if the heated look he gave her was anything to go by.

"Kate," he growled, in warning.

"Do you think it's gone awfully quiet in there?" she asked, touching Castle's arm as she moved round him to listen at the partially open bedroom door. "Jemma, you okay in there?" she called out, opening the door further to see for herself.

When Kate looked inside, Jemma Nelson was hanging out of the now open bedroom window, trying to hide something out on the fire escape. Kate crossed the room quickly and hauled the girl, and the black plastic trash bag she was holding, back inside the room.

"What the hell is this?" she asked Jemma, opening up the bag while the girl looked on uncomfortably. "_Pot_? You thought you'd hide your stash before CSU got here, is that it? Well let me tell you, Jemma, you're in a lot more trouble than you were the last time you were stopped for that petty drug violation. There's enough marijuana in here to charge you with Possession, maybe even Intent to Supply. There must be 10 ounces in this bag. That's a class E felony. You're looking at three to four years in jail, and since this is your second offence, you'll be on a mandatory six months sentence, plus a $5,000 fine."

While Kate read Jemma Nelson the riot act, Castle continued to wander around the apartment, since the girl had in essence given them permission to do so. He circled the sparsely decorated living room, lifting cushions, checking behind chairs, reading the spines of the books he found on the built-in shelves. She had every Twilight novel in the series, Bram Stoker's Dracula, Romeo and Juliet, a hardcover copy of Jane Eyre, and a whole collection of erotic manga graphic novels, which Castle took enormous pleasure flicking through, until Kate reappeared, holding Jemma by the elbow. She directed her to sit back down while they waited for the warrant to search the rest of the apartment.

After five minutes, Castle asked if he could use the bathroom, and when Jemma nodded silently, he headed out into the hallway, where he'd noticed another door on the way in. In fact, he now realized that there were two doors. One, when he opened it, was indeed the bathroom, and the other seemed to be a locked closet of some kind. He did what was necessary and then washed his hands. When he got back into the living room, he asked Jemma why the closet at the end of the hall was locked.

"'Cause that's Joey's closet," she said, turning up the sleeves on her plaid button-down shirt, "and he doesn't like people getting into his stuff."

"Joey?" asked Kate. "Who's Joey?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"And he lives here too?" asked Kate.

"Yeah. But he likes to wander off now and again," she explained.

"What do you mean, _wander off_?" asked Kate, watching the girl closely for any sign that she might be lying.

"We don't live in each other's pockets is all I mean. He likes his space sometimes. That's why he leaves his stuff in the hall closet," said Jemma, her head shooting up when there was a loud knock at the door.

Castle went to answer it and found a team of CSU techs waiting in the hallway, along with Esposito, who was carrying the hurriedly prepared warrant.

"Hey, Castle. How's it going, man?" asked Esposito, slapping the writer on the back.

"Good, Javi. Beckett's inside with Jemma Nelson," he said, tilting his head in the direction of the living room. "Guys, come on in," he said to the two techs, shaking hands with each of them in turn.

"Hey, Espo," said Kate, standing to greet the young detective. "I need you to bag and tag this for me and admit it into evidence," said Kate, handing Esposito the black bag filled with marijuana.

Then moving onto CSU, she started over at the desk, showing them the calligraphic pen, the bottle of ink, and the cardstock.

"Bag this lot. Get a sample of the ink and the card over to the lab for comparison testing against our existing samples. Then sweep the rest of this place for evidence. Take this drawing as well," said Kate, indicating the partially finished piece of artwork on the drafting board. "It'll help us do a handwriting comparison on the calligraphy. Jemma," she said, addressing the girl again, "do you have a key for that hall closet?"

"No, I told you already. It's Joey's."

"But this is _your_ apartment, right? _Your_ name is on the lease. So, any room or space or cupboard is considered _yours_ for the purposes of our search today. So, do you have a key to that closet or shall we just break the lock?" asked Kate, starting to lose patience with the girl, who still seemed quite unaffected by the seriousness of the situation she was now in.

"I don't _have_ a key, okay. Like I said, he keeps his stuff private. So, I guess you're gonna have to break the damn lock," said the girl, chewing her bottom lip.

"Right, I'm going to call Uniform. Get them to take her back to the precinct so we can carry on with our interview. A little time in the back of an uncomfortable, stinking squad car might just liven up her ideas and loosen her tongue a little," whispered Kate to Castle and Esposito. "You find anything I should know about, you call me, Javi," said Kate, helping Jemma up off the sofa and angling her towards the front door. "We'll wait downstairs."

"Sure, boss. I'll call the minute we turn anything up," said Esposito, pleased to see that Beckett's mood had improved from earlier in the day.

Kate stopped in the hallway and shouted back over her shoulder to Esposito, "Oh and open a window in there, Javi. It stinks."

The black and white turned up within minutes, and Kate helped Jemma Nelson inside, protecting her head as she dipped down to slide into the back seat, just as she'd done for hundreds of other suspects over the years.

"Guys, take her back to the 12th, and get her booked in, would you? Charge her with felony possession. We caught her with over ten ounces of marijuana. Detective Esposito has the evidence. He'll sign it into the locker when he gets back. Her name is Jemma Nelson. Prints are in the system already. We'll follow on behind you. Put her in lock-up until we're ready for her," instructed Kate, looking at the impassive face of the student through the toughened glass of the squad car's window.

Kate banged twice on the roof of the police car to indicate she was ready for it to pull away from the curb, waving the uniformed team off, before turning back to Castle and handing him her keys.

"What's this?" he asked, accepting the set of Ford car keys.

"Would you mind driving? The air in that apartment's given me a headache…and the munchies," she said, rubbing a hand across her eyes.

"Kate, I'm sure it's purely psychosomatic. The air in there was just fine. Though now you mention it…I wouldn't say no to some food. So, maybe you _do_ have a point," said Castle, sniffing at his jacket.

"Castle, you're always hungry. The smell of pot has nothing to do with that," said Kate, tugging him back to the car by his sleeve. "Let's stop at Famous Original Ray's on East Houston. I could really murder a slice of greasy pizza right about now," said Kate, closing her eyes and leaning back against the headrest.

Castle's lips twitched. He was tempted to devour _her_, right now, in the Crown Vic. With her head thrown back, the soft, pale skin of her throat exposed like that, it took all his self-control to put the key in the ignition and the car in Drive. Focusing on the job was killing him. He just hoped Montgomery would appreciate it, and they could make up for lost time later.

With her eyes still closed, Kate turned her head towards him and muttered, "Castle, stop perving and drive."

**A/N: Are the shorter, more frequent updates working for you? **


	37. Chapter 37

**This chapter follows Kate and Castle as they head back to the precinct to interview Jemma Nelson. Espo is with CSU carrying out a search and seizure at the girl's apartment, and Ryan is sulking (just a little) after Kate was mean to him. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 37**

They ordered way more pizza than they needed. That was their thing, well, one of them anyway, along with coffee, and, until recently, lingering looks, and stolen touches, and unrequited love. Castle carried the steaming, hot boxes into the precinct, drawing envious glances from staff and perps alike, the smell of warm cheese and pepperoni trailing behind them in an invisible cloud.

Kate had a telltale smear of grease glistening at the corner of her mouth from when she'd broken open one of the boxes and helped herself to a slice in the car on the way uptown. Castle waited until the elevator doors closed before he leaned over and licked it right off her face.

Kate stumbled back in surprise, and then raised a finger to her lips, gently touching the spot Castle had just licked, her eyes boring into his the whole time, pinning him in place.

Maybe not such a good move.

"You ready to show me that thing you say you can do with your tongue yet, Castle?" she asked, watching his Adam's apple pump up and down as he swallowed vigorously.

The elevator doors opened before he could stutter out a reply, and then Kate was gone, hips swinging as she made her way across the bullpen before he could register how she'd managed to get him back. In fact, the doors closed, and he ended up riding to the basement and back with the ever-cooling food still in his arms. She'd done a number on him, and damn if he wasn't proud of his girl.

"Where'd _you_ get to?" asked Ryan grumpily, when Castle finally stood beside his desk, looking over at Kate, their eyes locked, humor sparkling between them. "Beckett said you had pizza."

"Kevin Ryan, you are _not_ detoxing again, are you? 'Cause the wedding is _over_, buddy, and you almost lost it the last time you went on hunger strike. Low blood sugar is not a good look on you, Ryan. Pizza's right here, Beckett's treat," he said, sliding a pizza box across Ryan's desk.

Kate gave him a grateful smile, and mouthed 'thank you' at him, for trying to help her fix things with her younger colleague.

"Grab a coffee and some of this before we carry on interviewing Jemma?" Castle asked quietly, walking with her to the break room, carrying the slightly smaller stack of pizza boxes in his arms.

They sat shoulder-to-shoulder, thigh-to-thigh, on the couch in the break room, joking and squabbling over the merits of meat lovers' versus vegetarian. Kate was in the process of feeding Castle an extra stringy piece of cheese, her free hand at the nape of his neck to keep his head still, when Ryan entered the room. He pulled up short as the smiles dropped from the partners' faces, and they edged apart, only succeeding in drawing attention to their earlier proximity.

"Ever learn to knock, Ryan?" asked Kate, shaking her head once the snarky remark was out of her mouth. "Sorry, not your fault. What is it?"

"Eh, they've finished processing Jemma Nelson. She's in the cage downstairs. Frisky Frieda and Cherish are in there with her. So, you might want to spring her before those two scare her half to death" he suggested, referring to two of the precinct's seasoned hookers, frequent fliers at the 12th, who both had filthy mouths on them, and personal hygiene to match.

"Let's give her half an hour, let her stew a little," said Kate. "It might help break through that attitude of hers."

"You think she's going to want council?" asked Ryan.

"When I read her her rights she didn't flinch. Seen one cop show, seen 'em all, I guess. I don't think she understands just how _real_ this is about to get."

"Kids are just so hard these days, think they're untouchable. It's just so depressing," said Castle mournfully, grateful that Alexis seemed to be swimming against the flow.

"You find out anymore about her background, Ryan?"

"DMV lists her next of kin as Margaret and Peter Nelson, the parents. I did a bit of digging, and turns out daddy's a bigwig in a software company and mommy's part of the country club set. They live in Westchester. Neither of them have a record, they're just wealthy, respectable, up-standing citizens, living the American dream. Daddy pays Jemma's tuition and the rent on her apartment, though god only knows what she's doing living in a fifth floor walk-up on Avenue D. It's a long way from Westchester, is all I'm saying," replied Ryan, when Kate gave him a curious look.

"So, Jemma's the rebel. Good girl gone bad?" asked Castle, thinking back to the Goth hairstyle, the pierced ears and tongue, the black nail polish and smudged black eyeliner; all attempts to make herself look different, to shrug off her upbringing, and piss off her parents no doubt.

"Well, I've been there," said Kate, rising from the couch to pick up their trash and pack up the leftover food.

"Cloves and wet flannel?" asked Castle, their verbal shorthand puzzling Ryan.

"Mmmm," said Kate non-committally. "Let's keep the parents on the back burner for now. She's over eighteen, and, if it's what she wants, we'll talk to her without a lawyer. I'm going to paint a fairly graphic picture of life inside, hopefully use that as a way to get her to open up. My gut tells me she's not as hard as she's making out. Anyone who can create art as beautiful as she can feels more deeply than most people. We just need to break her down to get to it."

"She had copies of Jane Eyre and Romeo and Juliet on her bookshelf, so I think you're on the right track," said Castle, never tired of witnessing how insightful Kate could be about complete strangers.

"Ryan, can you get hold of the A.D.A. for me? I need permission to misd her felony charge, just in case I need the leverage," said Kate, heading for the door.

They went back to their desks and Kate checked her voicemail and emails, while they gave Jemma Nelson time to think her situation over. Castle plopped down in his chair, checking in with Alexis and then Martha, before snatching up one of Kate's Post-It notepads to sketch and scribble on.

"What are you…?" asked Kate, leaning over to steal the yellow stickies away from him.

She stared at the graffiti he'd etched onto her stationery, her eyes growing wide, a blush spreading up her neck and across her cheeks, until she slid her eyes back up to meet his blue, too blue, pools.

"I'm keeping this," said Kate, her voice a little strangled with emotion as she peeled the top sheet off the pad and wedged it in between the pages of her daybook.

"How do you know it's about you?" he asked, teasing her, the attempt failing when she looked at him again, the unguarded tenderness in her eyes completely undoing him.

"Whoever she is, she's one lucky girl," said Kate, rising from her chair, leaving him bereft, already missing her presence as she headed to the ladies' restroom before beginning their interrogation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jemma Nelson looked even smaller, if that were possible, when one of the Uniforms brought her upstairs. She was hunched, fiddling nervously with the hem of her shirt, until she caught sight of Kate. The defiant look returned to her eyes immediately, and her shoulders squared up, spine uncurling, head raised, her small, perfect chin jutting out.

Kate gathered her papers together, nodding at Officer Gibson, and inclining her head towards an interview room, while she prepared herself.

The officer led Jemma to interview room 2, and settled her inside, offering her water, before closing the door to stand guard outside.

"Kate," said Castle, catching her arm as she was about to head towards the interview room.

Ryan looked up from his desk, watching them curiously.

"Yeah? You ready?" she asked, puzzled by the delay.

"Yes, it's just…" Castle trailed off, unsure how to express what he wanted to say.

"What, Castle? Something bothering you?"

"I just watched Jemma…the change in her when she saw you. I think maybe, and don't blow my head off, this is just a theory," he said, as Kate tapped her foot impatiently.

"Just what? What's your theory, Castle? She has to be arraigned in less than forty-eight hours and the clock is already ticking."

"I think maybe you remind her of home, of her past," he explained, watching Kate frown, not understanding. "Look at you. You're tall, glamorous, stylish, well-dressed, drop dead…"

Kate coughed to drown out the rest of Castle's soliloquy on the merits of Kate Beckett, painfully aware that Ryan's ears were flapping nearby. She took him by the elbow and steered him out into the hallway.

"Sweet as that was, Rick, you need to pull it together in there," she said, chastising him gently, where a kneecapping would have been her reaction of choice just a few weeks ago.

"That was _not_ some love haiku…not that I don't…"

"_Castle!_"

He sighed. "I'm serious, Kate. Her demeanor totally changes around you. This rebellion thing she has going on, I think you trigger it. Maybe you remind her of her upbringing; the money, and the country club set, everything she's fighting to escape?" he suggested.

"Castle, just hold it right there," said Kate, raising a hand to silence him. "Have you _ever_ seen me in a twinset and pearls, huh? Or dressed head-to-toe in…in Lily Pulitzer?" she spluttered.

When Castle shook his head, she said, "No, I didn't think so."

"I just mean you don't look like any cop _I've_ ever known. You're hardly the big-assed, butch…"

"And just how many cops _did_ you know? _Before_ we met, I mean," asked Kate, her eyebrow arched, not mad exactly, but keen to explore his point for her own amusement, if nothing else.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"Well, none I guess. But look at Cagney and Lacey. Christine Cagney was a boyhood pinup of mine, but Mary Beth _totally_ makes my point," he said, gesticulating enthusiastically.

"So, you're saying…_what_, exactly? That I'm the Christine Cagney of the 12th?" asked Kate, trying to keep her face straight.

"This is coming out all wrong," moaned Castle, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't say," replied Kate, deciding to take pity on him. "Look, I _think_ I understand where you're coming from, and I'll bear it in mind when we talk to her. But it could just as easily be both of us…_together_. In locus parentis," suggested Kate.

Castle grabbed her hand, squeezing it briefly as an image of the two of them as parents, sometime in the future, appeared in his head. At the look of panic that crossed Kate's face, he dropped her hand and coughed, stepping away from her. Got to stop the over-sharing, he told himself. She's not ready to see your vision of happily-ever-after, Rick.

"Right, then. Let's get on with it," said Castle, a little awkwardly, turning back towards the bullpen, catching Ryan watching them again.

"Lead on, Mary Beth," said Kate, a little snort escaping her lips when she saw Castle' shoulders twitch, the difficult moment now behind them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate entered the interview room first. Old habits were hard to break, and new ones, specifically Castle's hand at the small of her back, were welcome, despite the setting.

"Jemma, good to see you again. Have my colleagues been taking good care of you? Can we get you something to drink? Water, coffee, a soda, perhaps?" asked Kate breezily, watching the shutters come down just as Castle had predicted, the girl's hands clasping together on the tabletop, knuckles turning white with tension.

Silence.

Castle pulled out a chair, scraping the metal legs against the floor, breaking the oppressive quiet of the soundproof room. Kate let her folder slap down against the table, pulled out her own chair, and sat down opposite the girl.

"I have some questions for you. But first, I want to check that you understood your Miranda rights when I read them to you earlier?"

Jemma nodded slowly, then looked back down at the table, her face betraying no emotion.

"So, just to confirm. You're happy to proceed without legal representation? Please answer for the tape, Jemma."

"Yes," said the girl, sounding exasperated.

"Fine. Glad we cleared that up. Now, you have been charged with a class E felony today, as I explained at your apartment. Your previous violation for drug possession counts as a first offense. That means that you're now looking at a mandatory six months prison term, plus a fine. At the informal arraignment the judge will confirm the charges and decide whether or not you will be eligible for bail. If you cannot make bail, or if bail is denied, though that's unlikely in this case, you will be held on remand at a nearby facility until your case can be heard by the court. Are you with me so far?" asked Kate, checking for any level of understanding.

When Jemma remained impassive, Kate continued. "The preliminary hearing usually takes place 7 to 10 days after arraignment. You'll be able to enter a plea at that point. At a subsequent hearing, roughly a month after that, the judge will decide how much additional time to add onto that sentence, up to a maximum of four years. Jemma?"

Still no reaction.

"You're what, twenty-two?" asked Kate, consulting the file in front of her, and then leaning back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. "So, I guess getting out of prison when you're twenty-six doesn't seem that bad to you, right? You'll still have your best years ahead of you. Eh, Jemma?"

The girl shrugged but never looked up. Castle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, torn between throttling her and pleading with her to save herself.

"_Wrong!_" barked Kate loudly, slamming her hand down on the table for emphasis, causing both Castle and Jemma to jump. "You might _only_ be four years older when you get out of jail, but those years inside are like dog years, Jemma. You will be a totally different person. Changed forever. The things you'll have seen, the experiences you'll have endured at the hands of your fellow inmates. You think male prisons are bad places, Jemma? Huh? 'Cause let me tell you, women are more than capable of rape and a whole other spectrum of nastiness that men haven't even thought of yet, I can assure you," said Kate coldly.

At this last statement Castle risked a glance at his partner, wondering just what terrible things she knew, what crap she carried around in her head. He turned back to watch Jemma when Kate continued her onslaught.

"That's one thousand, six hundred and forty-two days of powerlessness. Thirty-nine thousand, four hundred and eight hours of not being able to shower when you want to, and then being too afraid to, when someone tells you that you can. And all those hours in-between spent doing little or nothing. No gallery trips, no control over what you watch on TV, eating only what you're given, and sharing a cell with some brick of woman called Steve, who snores, steals your care packages, and will let you sleep alone in the bottom bunk once a week if you're really lucky."

If she didn't have a point, Castle would have laughed right now, but Kate's words were starting to have an effect. Jemma was biting her bottom lip, and Castle could feel her knee bobbing up and down under the table, shaking it, making Kate's folder vibrate against the surface.

"So, Jerry Falconio," said Kate, deciding it was time to change direction, keeping the girl on her toes, off balance. She withdrew a crime scene photo of the deceased from the folder and slapped it down in front of Jemma. "Want to tell me how you know him?"

Jemma's eyes flew to the photograph, widening, a look of panic and disgust appearing on her face, before she quickly turned the image over and slid it back towards Kate, a tiny whimper escaping her lips.

"I already told you. I don't know him. I've never seen that guy before, I swear," she said, her voice more plaintive this time.

"He was an accountant, Jemma. A husband, a brother, and a father of two daughters," said Kate, turning the photograph over again and sliding it back towards the girl, forcing her to look at it. "He was strangled and left outside to hang, until the life drained out of him. _Your_ fingerprint was found on the communication that lured him to his death. I want to know _why_ and I want to know _now!_" said Kate, banging the table again.

If Jemma was considering opening up, then she had the best poker face Castle had ever seen. She perhaps looked a little paler. However, under these lights, everyone looked bled of color. Except Kate, it appeared. She now had two bright spots of high color on her cheeks, betraying the frustration she was feeling towards this girl. Her efforts to help her, by scaring her, barely seemed to touch the surface.

"You know, our lab is already testing the ink and paper we took from your apartment. So it won't be long before we can prove conclusively that these items were used to carry out this crime, and premeditation just makes things a whole lot worse. Do you want me to add murder to that charge sheet?"

No reply.

"Well, do you?" asked Kate, her tone cold and challenging.

"No," replied Jemma, a barely audible response.

"So, start talking. I want to hear how _your_ fingerprint ended up on an invitation sent to Jerry Falconio, an invitation that drew him to the scene of his own death. I want to know _why_ the calligraphy on that invitation bears a striking resemblance to your own style, and I want to know why _you_ seem wholly disinterested in helping yourself here, Jemma? Because, I cannot stress strongly enough how big a hole you are in right now. So, if I were you, I'd stop digging and start talking."

Before Jemma could utter another word, there was a tap on the two-way glass. Kate rose from her chair, leaving Castle alone with the student as she went to answer the door. Captain Montgomery was outside. He'd evidently been listening in to the interview, and now he wanted a word. Kate poked her head back into the room, and called Castle to join them.

Montgomery's face was stony and serious. "Wrap this up, detective," he said, sounding tired and weary. "Send her to central booking before her rich daddy shows up with some fancy lawyer in tow, screaming harassment and calling for your badge."

When Kate opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand to silence her.

"You've got her on the drugs charge. Pass it to the A.D.A. and move on. Until you get forensics back on the items you seized from her apartment, there's nothing to be gained from brow beating her. The girl isn't prepared to talk, that much is clear, but she's not going anywhere. Once she's in the system we can get access to her at any time."

"But, sir, I was just getting started," said Kate, only to be interrupted again as Ryan appeared at her elbow holding out a cellphone.

"Beckett, it's Espo. I think you're gonna want to hear this," said Ryan, handing her the phone.

Kate turned her back on the little group outside the interview room, and wandered away from them a little to take the call.

"Espo, I hope you have good news for me? 'Cause I could use some, right about now."

"Well, I don't know about _good_, Beckett. But you're gonna want to see this. We just broke into the boyfriend's closet, and let's just say I'm not surprised the guy wanted to keep his stuff under lock and key. I think you should come down here and see this for yourself, before CSU packs it all up."

"We'll be right down," said Kate, walking back over to Castle and instinctively taking hold of his sleeve.

Since when was _that_ okay?

"We have to go. Esposito has something to show us. They opened up the hall closet. Ryan, can you put Jemma back in holding for now? Sir, I don't think we should pass her over to central booking just yet. Let's wait until Castle and I have seen whatever it is that Esposito has found in her apartment. We still have plenty of time left on the clock. Just…trust me?" asked Kate, and Castle felt for her, having to beg her Captain to trust her judgment again after he'd messed things up.

"Go," said Montgomery, after a beat. "But keep me in the loop, Beckett. If what you find down there has no bearing on Jemma's interrogation, call Ryan and we'll move her on."

"Thank you," replied Kate, nodding in appreciation at her boss. "Ryan, call me if the lab comes back with anything conclusive on the ink or the paper," she instructed, a figure in motion, back at her desk now, gathering together her bag and her jacket, her keys and her partner, and hurrying for the exit.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger of sorts. Please don't hate me. Such is the life of an NYPD detective (well, in my make-believe little world, anyway). **


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter finds Kate and Castle on their way back to Alphabet City, to see first-hand what CSU and Esposito have found inside the locked closet in the girl's apartment.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 38**

Castle had his phone out and in his hand as he sat down inside the car, and was placing a call before Kate had pulled away from the curb.

"Who are you calling?" she asked, glancing over at him as she maneuvered the car into late afternoon traffic.

The call connected before he was able to answer.

"Bob, you old dog," said Castle warmly, winking over at her.

Kate quickly realized that he was taking to his friend, Mayor Robert Weldon. As soon as the Mayor answered, Castle put the phone on speaker, so that Kate could listen to the conversation along with him.

"Hey, Rick. You're calling about Paul Nelson's daughter, I assume?" replied the Mayor, and Kate's eyebrows shot up.

Castle mouthed the word _Bingo!_ to Kate, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"No. I was actually calling to arrange another poker night," replied Castle, lying through his teeth. "It's been too long. Time I took some money off you, Bob," continued Castle, keeping things light and jovial. "Why don't you give me some dates, and I'll speak to Roy and the boys. Get some of that law enforcement muscle to take on you political boys, see who blinks first."

The Mayor laughed, lulled by Castle's convincing tone. Kate found herself seriously impressed by her partner's composure, and she made a mental note to show him just _how_ impressed she was…later.

"Kate Beckett joining us this time, or is it boys only?" asked the Mayor.

Kate flushed, surprised to hear her own name brought up in the conversation, and now it was Castle's turn to raise an eyebrow. He placed a hand on her leg and let is slide suggestively up her thigh, just because he could, and because a surge of possessiveness coursed through him at his friend's question.

"Eh, I'll check if she's free. But…"

Castle looked over at her and her eyes grew even wider, nodding at him to finish whatever it was he had been about to say. Because, whatever it was, the suspense was killing her.

"But…? There isn't a problem with the lovely detective, is there, Rick?" asked the Mayor. "She hasn't finally found you out and kicked your ass off her team, has she?" he said, laughing to himself.

Both Castle and Kate had to stifle their own laughter. Kate put her hand over her mouth and bit down on her finger, keeping the other on the wheel.

"Because if you've messed things up with her, Rick, that's one woman I'm pretty sure I'd have no influence over. She's a firecracker, that one, just like you said."

Castle coughed, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly worried that some other detail from their boy's only nights was about to be divulged in front of Kate. So, he decided to take control of the situation, and wind the call up.

Kate was staring at him, her eyes dangerously leaving the road, until he grabbed the steering wheel and turned them away from the curb, snapping her out of it.

"No, Detective Beckett and I are…getting along famously," said Castle, squeezing her thigh and winking. "No need for an intervention, Bob."

"Good to hear, Rick. Well, I'll check my diary, and come back to you with some dates. Give the good detective my regards."

"Will do. Oh and Bob?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say you _knew_ Jemma Nelson's father, Paul?"

"I didn't say that, no," he replied, a note of suspicion creeping into his voice. "But, yes, as it happens, I do know him. We went to school together. He called me this afternoon, as a matter of fact."

"_Oh_?" asked Castle, trying hard to keep his voice neutral, his tone light.

"Yeah, he heard you had his daughter in custody. He's trying to stay hands-off for now, like she asked. Got an independent streak as wide as the Hudson, that one. Not unlike your Detective Beckett, I imagine."

Castle coughed to cover up a snigger, and Kate sucked in a breath, shocked that the Mayor would refer to her in those terms. "_Your_ Detective Beckett?" she mouthed at Castle, who ignored her.

"But he's worried about this getting out. Asked me if I could speak to Roy. Get things expedited quietly before the press gets wind of the story. His company's about to float on the NASDAQ, and he doesn't want any negative publicity suppressing the stock price at launch."

"_Right_," said Castle, his voice soothing, sounding a note of agreement, though inside he was seething that Peter Nelson could cut his daughter loose for the sake of his company's market capitalization. "Yeah, that makes sense. I'm sure Roy will do all he can. Listen, I'd better go. Traffic snarl up ahead. Got to keep my eyes on the road. Get me those dates, Bob, and we'll make plans."

"Pleasure, as always, Rick. You take care, now," said the Mayor, and Castle ended the call.

"Sweet mother of…" said Kate, scarcely knowing where to begin.

Did she start with Jemma Nelson, now _poor_ Jemma Nelson in her mind, whose father was hanging her out to dry to save his precious flotation? Or did she start with Castle, who seemed to have had fun discussing her with the Mayor, at some point in the past? Or did she go with Roy, her boss, who, when he was through being sanctimonious with her, had taken direction from the Mayor to hurry up a case that _she_ was investigating, before she could properly ascertain the facts or interview her only witness?

"How did you know?" she asked Castle, deciding that more information would be better than less, under the circumstances, and she could always torture the other details out of him later, when they were somewhere a little more _comfortable_.

"I wasn't sure. But it just didn't seem like him…Roy, I mean. At first I thought he was still mad at us. But when he insisted you phoned in, to expedite her transport, if we don't find anything in Alphabet City…I don't know. It just seemed…_off_, you know?" he said, fingers stroking Kate's knee.

But the fact was, that she _didn't _know. Castle had caught this, while she had missed it entirely.

"I think I'm losing my edge, Rick. I totally missed the signs," she said, sounding a little weary.

"Hey, it's been a long day, and Roy's been on your case lately. So don't blame yourself for only listening to what he told you to do. The subtext was pretty subtle believe me. There was a lot of pressure back there…in the box with Jemma. And for what it's worth, Kate, I think you were finally starting to get through to her," said Castle, palming her cheek with his hand.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. Hey, you think we'll still make our double-date with Alexis and Ashley tonight?" he asked, and Kate groaned, letting her head fall back against the headrest. "That appealing, huh? Look, if you're too tired, we can always take a rain check," said Castle quickly, not wanting to put her under any pressure. "Alexis will understand, and I'm pretty certain Ashley might even be relieved," he said, with a wry laugh.

"No. No. I said we'd go. As long as we get through this…whatever Espo's found, at a reasonable hour, I don't see how we can refuse her one double date. You've hardly spent any time with her lately, and it's actually kind of sweet that she's so excited to be going out with us. Most kids are mortally embarrassed by their parents," said Kate, blushing furiously as she realized how that sounded.

Castle heard her, but decided to step over the comment for Kate's sake, even though it made him want to kiss her senseless.

"Yeah, her old dad and his hot girlfriend. Who'd have thought?"

"Glad you got the adjectives in the right order there, Castle," teased Kate, grateful to him for letting her off the hook. "_Not_ so old, though, as it turns out, are you?" said Kate, in her bedroom voice. She put the car in Park, and then leaned over the console to kiss him slowly, his lips soft and full against hers, yielding to the pressure of her tongue.

They jumped apart when Kate's phone began to ring, guilty looks on both their faces.

"It's Espo," hissed Kate, answering the call. "Hi, Javi. Yes, we just arrived. Be right up," she said quickly, hanging up and getting out of the car. "Thank god he didn't come down to meet us."

"Top floor," reminded Castle. "Small mercies."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By the time they had made their second ascent of the day up the ten, narrow, flights of stairs, a landing splitting the staircase between each level, Kate wasn't so sure that 'old' wasn't an adjective that could describe them both.

With Alexis' illness, the case, living at the loft, and her recent injury, sex was the only regular exercise she'd been getting. She made a mental note to get back to the gym as soon as she could find a spare hour, and to seduce Castle the moment they got home tonight. But from the way he was looking at her right now, that wasn't exactly going to be a challenge.

"What?" he asked, looking down at his pants to check his zipper was pulled all the way up.

"Nothing," said Kate, a cheeky, knowing smile spreading on her face as her eyes lingered on his lips, making him blush. Oh yeah. She'd just make Richard Castle, international playboy, blush.

"You _bad_ girl," said Castle, catching on as she continued to look him over, fixing him with hazel eyes full of lust. "You're horny, aren't you, detective," he said, leaning in close to her ear to whisper to her as they walked along the dark hallway, making her shiver, a delighted smile on his face.

"Shhhh, Mr. Castle. Later," she promised, her fingers curling around his wrist until they reached the apartment door, then letting go and instantly missing the feel of him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate tapped on the door of apartment 5B, while attempting to fight off Castle, who was standing behind her, currently trying to get his fingers into her back pant's pocket, with her free hand. Soon Esposito came out into the hall to greet them, closing the door over behind him. He tackled Castle half-heartedly. The writer was still breathing slightly heavily from the climb up the stairs, and so he teased him about being out of shape. But the minute Kate asked him about the contents of the hall closet, Esposito's face changed, and he glanced back nervously at the door to Jemma's apartment.

"Espo?" said Kate, picking up on his reluctance to tell them what CSU had found, a slight edge to her voice that Castle knew well. It was the tone she used when she knew that someone was hiding something from her, and she was determined to find out what that something was. "Come on. What is it? What did you find?" she asked, frowning at him as a million different scenarios flitted through her mind.

Esposito shifted from foot to foot, until Castle couldn't take it any longer, and he clamped a large hand down on the detective's shoulder to pin him to the spot and stop him from moving.

"Answer the lady," said Castle, lips quirked into that characteristic boyish smile, fun still playing in his eyes. "Was it the boyfriend's porn stash? You not finished flicking through it yet, Javi? Is that the problem?" he joked.

But Esposito wasn't smiling, and, now, neither was Kate.

"Okay, Javi. Now you're scaring me. You didn't find another body in there, because I didn't smell anything…"

"It isn't a body," said Esposito, cutting Kate off, his voice colder than normal, no hint of the teasing and humor that usually surrounded him.

"Then what?" asked Kate, her hand on her hip as her unease developed into fear, and she made to push past him into the entryway of the apartment.

But Esposito moved faster. He caught her arm and spun her back round roughly, in a move that surprised Castle, wiping the smile off his face. Kate just stared at him in shock, too thrown of balance by the suddenness of his actions to speak up.

"What the hell, Espo? Just spit it out, man. That was uncalled for," said Castle, getting angry at the way the detective had manhandled Kate.

"Sorry. Beckett. Please. I'm sorry." He said, looking at his feet for a moment.

Then slowly, it all came tumbling out. How they'd broken the lock and opened up the closet, which turned out to be more of a small room, when you got inside. It was the same depth as the bathroom next to it and four meters wide. CSU had measured, dusted, and photographed every last inch of it.

Esposito explained that the room had been shelved out on two sides and that a clothes rail had been fitted to the back wall. The rail was on wheels, but they hadn't moved it until after Esposito had called Kate.

The shelves were filled with books, rows and rows of books, mostly non-fiction. True crime novels, a smattering of serial killer biographies in amongst them; a small collection of law books, including The Complete Idiot's Guide to the U.S. Constitution and Law 101: Everything You Need to Know About the American Legal System; and then there were several volumes on practical photography. But the one thing, that all of these book had in common, was their cataloging system. Each book had a small, neatly printed, label on its' spine, and they had been arranged in accordance with the Dewey Decimal System. The classes, 342 for Constitutional Law, for example, and 771 for Photographic Techniques, Equipment and Materials, in this instance, had been applied to each book, and then they had been filed in order on each shelf. The system was complex, used in libraries all over the world to catalogue and keep track of stock, but the fact that it had been used in this small room, to arrange this relatively small collection of books, was baffling, and somehow profoundly disturbing.

"You think maybe Joey's studying to become a librarian?" suggested Castle, trying to break the tension with humor.

When no one replied, Esposito continued his description.

In addition to the books, there were shelf loads of DVDs. Horror titles mostly, a mixture of foreign and domestic, and, almost nothing below an NC-17 rating. Other than the commercial releases, there were stacks of privately made movies with obscure titles, and blank boxes with no artwork at all. These seemed to have a cataloging system of their own, but until they got them back to the lab, CSU couldn't be sure what was on them. Porn, snuff movies? Right now it was anyone's guess.

Esposito went on to explain that the shelves also contained bottles of chemicals, 8x10" plastic photo developing trays, tongs, and an enlarger, all of which would be used in the development of 35mm film, though there was no sign of any camera equipment in the closet.

On one of the shelves they had also found a small, plastic pharmaceuticals case, containing 150ml glass vials of some kind of drug, and a batch of unused syringes. The information on the labels had been scratched off, though the pharmacy name was still partially visible on one of the bottles.

Kate listened patiently to Esposito's report. But aside from the fact that the guy owned a few books on serial killers, even her dad had been known to read a few of those, and he had some kind of drug paraphernalia in his closet, hell, she'd just busted his girlfriend for possession, so, no big surprise there either, they were short on the wow factor. The obsessive arrangement of the books and DVDs was troubling, perhaps indicating OCD or some other kind of psychological issue, but none of it truly screamed serial killer.

Esposito still looked really uncomfortable, and he clearly hadn't gotten to the point yet, so that's when Kate's patience snapped.

"Javi, this is all great, but I'm _really_ not seeing it. We can't charge someone with possession of a few creepy books and for being overly well organized. So unless you want me to pin you to that wall, so I can go in there and see this stuff for myself, you'll step out of the way and let me pass."

Esposito didn't move from his position in front of the door, but Kate didn't raise a finger to make him move either. They each waited the other out. Esposito broke first.

"The clothes rail had some men's clothing hanging on it, jackets, pants, a few shirts, and there were some empty hangers as well, as if maybe he's taken some clothes away with him. Judging by the size of the clothing, he's a tall, slim guy. He wears a 32" waist, but his pants are all 34" long, so I'm guessing he has to be over 6 feet tall."

"Jemma must be 5'2'' in her stocking feet. How does that work?" mused Castle, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kate gave him a dirty look to silence him and then turned her gaze back onto Esposito.

"So, we've had the fashion segment. What comes next? Cooking or horoscopes?" she asked tartly.

Esposito ignored her and carried on.

"When we rolled the clothes rail out of the room to check the stuff for fibers, hair, epithelials, trace…"

"Javi, I know the drill," interrupted Kate. "Hell, even Castle knows the drill by now. Just get on with it."

"There was something on the back wall of the closet. Stuck to it."

"Yes?"

"It's a kind of…oh, I don't know…"

"Try, Javi. A kind of what?" asked Kate, totally mystified by his reluctance to just tell them or, better yet, show them, what they'd found.

"Best I can come up with is a cross between a shrine and a murder board."

Kate and Castle just looked at him, and then they looked at each other. While his description was intriguing, it wasn't exactly detailed.

"Containing?" asked Kate, crossing her arms, one hip kicked out in a way that Castle found intensely distracting, and powerful, all at the same time.

"Containing photographs, a map, newspaper clippings, some old, some new."

"Who is in the photographs?" asked Kate, her interest piqued by what now sounded like real, probative evidence.

"There was a photograph of each of our victims, and newspaper clipping from The Ledger, following coverage of each murder and the progression of the case. There were also crime scene photographs," said Esposito, tailing off.

"Official NYPD photos?" asked Castle.

"No. These had been taken from a distance. Shot with a long lens."

Esposito let his point sink in.

"That sick son of a bitch was there, watching us work?" asked Kate.

Esposito nodded and then continued.

"Each of the victims he's killed already has a red cross drawn through their face. The only headshot without a cross is Michael Dupre."

Kate and Castle let out a breath simultaneously.

Apparently Esposito was on a roll now, so he continued, "It gets worse, I'm afraid. For you two."

Castle glanced at Kate, but she was staring at Esposito like she'd strangle him if he didn't just tell them everything and be done with it. The drip, drip, drip of information was getting on her nerves.

"The crime scene stuff…those photos seem to focus in on Beckett mostly."

"Well, Kate was there at every scene, running the command," reasoned Castle. "So, of course she would be in the photos."

"No, it's more than that. This guy was using a telephoto lens. He zoomed in so close on Beckett that you could see the color of her eyes, man."

Kate flushed a little at the unwanted attention, and Castle involuntarily found himself staring into those, oh so hard to describe, pools of greenish hazel. He looked away again when Kate glared at him.

"There were other photographs too. But these weren't taken at any of the crime scenes. They indicate that he's been watching Beckett. It explains how he knew where you were staying, where and when to send you those notes."

"So…where were the other shots taken?" asked Kate, starting to feel a little queasy, the lunchtime pizza now lying heavy in her stomach.

"There was one taken on the night of the gala. I can date it based on what you're both wearing," said Esposito, shifting uncomfortably.

"Both?" asked Kate.

"Yeah. He, eh. He took a picture of the two of you…outside the precinct. It's…you were kissing, before the briefing, I think. It's still light out and…" he rambled on, trying to cover the awkwardness of what he was saying.

Kate looked pale, but she pushed him, "Any others? I need to know everything, Javi."

"Yes," he sighed, hating this. Hating having to expose the private life he knew his boss guarded so closely. "There's another one of the two of you, sitting outside some restaurant. You're holding hands. It was sunny out. And there's one of you leaving Castle's loft…together, you're…anyway, and there's another one taken outside of your apartment building, Beckett, looks like the night he left that note under your door."

Esposito looked wiped out by the '_confession_', because that's almost what it sounded like, though, clearly none of this was his fault.

Castle was uncharacteristically quiet. Kate just looked numb.

After a moment, filled with awkward silence, and only the quiet hum of conversation coming from inside the apartment, Castle was the first to speak. "Kate?" he said quietly, reaching his hand out to touch her arm.

Esposito coughed, examined his shoes, and then said, "Why don't I give you guys…?"

"No," said Kate, stopping him from leaving. "Don't go. I'm just going to…I have to…" she said, failing to finish the thought as she began to move, dazed, and glassy-eyed past Castle, towards the stairs at the end of the hall.

He reached out to stop her, but she shrugged him off.

"_Kate?_" he repeated, a little plaintively.

"I just need a minute. I'll be back," she promised, managing to give him a watery smile, her fingertips briefly brushing his outstretched arm.

Castle watched her go, knowing she would hate it if he tried to stop her and caused a scene. It would be the longest minute of his life.

**A/N: No reviews for the last chapter, so you're all either a) hating this or b) very busy people. **

**I'm hoping it's: 'Answer B, Meredith. Final answer.' ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**This chapter follows the revelation that photographs of Kate and Castle have been found inside the small, locked room in Jemma Nelson's apartment. Kate has walked out, leaving Castle and Esposito alone in the hallway.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 39**

"So…you and Beckett," said Esposito finally, after the two men had been standing alone in the hallway for a couple of minutes.

Castle nodded slowly, wondering how this was going to go, and just how much Esposito would want to know.

"How long?" he asked, and if Castle didn't know better, he thought he detected a note of jealousy in Esposito's voice.

"Not long. And for more years than either of us care to admit," said Castle, laughing wryly to himself.

"Right," said Esposito, nodding, a small, sympathetic smile on his lips.

The silence in the hallway was starting to get to both of them. But Esposito made no effort to move, so Castle guessed he was building up to ask him something else. Time to head him off.

"Javi, I'm not going to hurt her, if that's what you're worried about?" he said, laying a paternal hand on the detective's shoulder.

"No, man. 'Course not. It's just…we look out for each other, you know. She's like a sister to me. Ryan too," he added quickly, and Castle nodded, giving Esposito time to get it all off his chest. "You think she'll be okay?" he asked after a time, tipping his head towards the stairwell, where they'd last seen Kate, before she'd disappeared out of sight.

"Until recently, I'd have said I don't know."

"And now?" asked Esposito.

"Now…I think, maybe, yeah. I _hope_ we'll get through this," he said, cautiously optimistic. "She'll hate how it all came out, forced her hand. We were trying to take things slowly," Castle laughed, a brittle, hollow sound, toeing the cracked linoleum with the tip of his shoe. "But please god I'm right, and she doesn't move states just to get away from me, because after last summer…I don't think I could…no," he said, shaking his head, his face contorting with the painful memory.

Now it was Esposito's turn to pat Castle on the back, a manly show of comfort.

"Look, why don't we go back in and take a look at this stuff, so CSU can get it ready for transport?" suggested Esposito, pushing open the apartment's front door. "I'm sure Beckett will join us when she's ready."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The apartment looked slightly altered since their visit that morning. The sun had tracked across the sky, shifting off the living room, so that the overwhelming luminescence was gone, though the stark white decor still gave off an impressive glow.

The doorframes, window ledges, mirrors, tabletops, the cabinet doors in the small kitchen, almost every surface he could see, had been dusted with magnetic fingerprint powder; the grey-black smudges making the place look grubby and unloved, likes bruises on a perfect body.

Though Castle was trying hard to concentrate, to take everything in as he snapped on the violet colored latex gloves Esposito hand handed him, his stomach was churning with anxiety, wondering where Kate had got to, and what she was thinking. He tried to listen as one of the techs took him through the list of trace elements they'd tested for, but little or nothing was sinking in.

When he found himself inside that claustrophobic, little room, where the musty air smelt of mothballs and oily hair, he just stared unseeing at the 'shrine' in front of him, and before he could stop it, he felt the bile rising in the back of his throat. He excused himself, and was making his way towards the bathroom when the front door swung open, and then, there was Kate, standing right in front of him; _the_ most beautiful vision.

They stared at one another without speaking, a moment outside of time; just heartbeats and breathing and stillness, _so_ insignificant to others, yet pivotal for them.

Then the spell was broken.

"Are you okay?" she asked, the concern in her voice and on her face, a balm for his needy soul. "You look…_ill_," she said, reaching up to put a cool hand to his forehead, before gently brushing a few strands of hair back from his temple with her fingertips.

Castle just stared at her, couldn't answer. Because the fact that she'd come back, that she wasn't yelling, or running, or any of those other awful outcomes he'd told himself just couldn't happen, the fact that she was there, touching him…yes, touching him, here, and those eyes.

Kate tilted her head to the side, a soft look on her face, kind and sympathetic, and then he couldn't help it, the tear that slipped down his cheek, when this amazing woman, who he loved more than life, smiled at him, and he felt as if his heart might burst.

Esposito cleared his throat, but they didn't spring apart this time. Kate just took Castle's elbow and leaned in, speaking quietly to him.

"Do you feel sick? Because you look a little off-color," she said, clearly concerned as she reached up and discreetly brushed the tear from his cheek with her thumb, keeping her back to Esposito to give them some privacy.

"The air in that closet," explained Castle, trying to regain his equilibrium for everyone's sake. "But, I'll be fine, now…" he said, allowing the sentiment to hang, unfinished.

"Then let's do this," said Kate, her hand now at Castle's back, comforting, "together," she added, her fingers communicating even more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The two techs cleared out of the small room to make way for Kate and Castle. There was barely space for two, let alone three, so Esposito hovered in the doorway. They stood in silence for a few minutes, taking everything in. The shelves and shelves of orderly books and DVDs, catalogued, labeled and filed with a precision that looked as if Joey might be more than a little familiar with a spirit level.

"Look, Castle. A guitar," said Kate, pointing to the musical instrument that was propped up against the back wall.

When he shook his head at her, not understanding the significance of the item, his mind still slightly out of sync, she said, "The other fingerprint, on the earlier note, the one that wasn't in AFIS…"

"Yeah? And…?" His brain was still cloudy, with a lingering sense of loss, anticipated but not realized, thank god, still praying on his mind. Must focus.

"The break in the whorl pattern, Castle. Remember? It's caused by damage to the fingertips, as a result of an injury, a burn or some kind of repetitive task," she prompted, determined to drag him along with her, get things back to normal.

"Like if you played guitar and your thumb got callused?" he said, grinning at her now, the light coming back into his eyes.

"_Exactly!_" said Kate, a matching smile on her face.

Esposito watched them figure things out together, a little envious, if he was honest, and a whole lot pleased for them too.

"Can you print the guitar and check it against the exemplars we have on file?" said Kate, passing the instrument carefully out to one of the techs.

Finally, they both stopped avoiding, and turned to face the inevitable: the murder board.

The word 'shrine' implied worship, veneration, elevation above human level, and Kate wanted nothing to do with any of those sentiments. This was about murder, pure and simple. Hero worship of serial killers made her feel physically sick, and though this collection of items implied the inverse; that this killer was worshiping her in some sense, she needed to break it back down to names, and dates, and facts, so that it retained no mystique or control over her, or them, or their life.

Castle looked as serious as she'd ever seen him, and he wasn't talking, which was generally a bad sign. He stared at each photograph and artifact in turn, stooping down to examine each one more closely, never touching.

Kate recognized the article from the New York Times, with the group photo of the 'Playground Gang', as Michael Dupre had said they had called themselves; the same article that had appeared in the Metro Section twenty years ago. The cutting was yellowed with age, dry and crinkly, and worn from handling. Of the people featured in that photograph, five were now dead, and only one of those, Olivia Caliente (nee Fontana) from natural causes. The rest had died at the hands of their killer. The sole survivor was Michael Dupre, and that meant that he was next on the killer's list. Kate determined to call him as soon as they were done, to ensure that he was still safely out of town, at his sister's place in Queens.

When the essential facts had burned into her brain, Kate finally allowed herself to look at the photographs that she, herself, featured in. Esposito was right. The photos captured at the crime scene were close-ups of her, and her, alone. There was no denying that she was the intended subject of these shots. All extraneous detail had been filtered out. It was as if he had put her in the crosshairs, pinning her like a butterfly to a board, dissecting her life, frame-by-frame. These photographs didn't cover the investigation of every killing, so she made a mental note to place them against the timeline when they got back to the precinct, to try to establish when Joey's fixation had begun, and thereby establish a 'why' as well.

Castle was still standing quietly beside her, their bodies almost touching, as they observed the private moments this killer had tried to steal from them. The images featuring the two of them together were painfully intimate, a photo essay of their love story. Castle seemed more affected than Kate by these personal scenes, captured in a fraction of a second, witnessed down a lens, from a distance, by a man with a murdering heart. He swallowed so hard at one point that Kate heard his throat constrict.

"He doesn't know us, this monster," she said finally, her pinky brushing the side of his hand. "These were split seconds in time, Rick. What came before and after…we own all of it. He didn't steal anything from us."

"It sounds ridiculous to say, but I feel violated," he replied, choking out a hollow laugh. "Don't you?"

Esposito had left them to talk, realizing the initial shock was wearing off and now there were things to be said.

"I don't like it. I'm not looking forward to the fallout. But everyone who matters to us already knew we were together. That's all that's important. That, and not letting this change who we are or how we behave."

"Does that mean you'll still let me kiss you in public?" he asked, a weak, hopeful smile on his face, trying to mend the broken feeling inside, with charm and that essential spark of fun. These facets of him reappearing, like the sun pushing through from behind a cloud.

"Be good, and I'll let you hold my hand as well," she whispered, her thumb sliding up inside his cuff to caress the soft, warm skin of his wrist.

Castle captured her hand, squeezed it hard and released her again. "Thank you."

"Always."

Nothing further required, she'd said it all.

Esposito reappeared as if by magic. "Guys, we should get this lot packed up and moved back to the precinct. The techs have already photographed it in situ, so we can leave them to prepare for transpo."

Kate went out into the hall to call Michael Dupre, while Castle lingered with Esposito, watching the guys bag and tag each item carefully, then box it up. Deconstructing the work of a dangerous mind would prove far easier than figuring it out.

"Hey, Espo," said Castle, drawing the detective over to the window out of earshot of the forensic team.

"Yeah? What's up man?"

"Those photographs, you know…the personal ones. We don't have to reconstruct that shrine in its entirety when we ship this stuff back to the precinct, do we? I mean, we get the idea, he's watching Kate…and, well, both of us, obviously. But, if we could just, you know, put the minimal amount of detail up on the board at the 12th. I mean, Kate hasn't said anything, but it would make things easier. Do you…am I making any sense?"

"Castle, that'll be up to Kate and the Captain."

"I just want to spare her the staring and the gossiping, and, of course, we show it all to Montgomery. But if there's anyway…I've messed up enough recently, interfering. Maybe you could suggest it to Roy, spare us all a little heartache?"

"I'll have a word, Castle. Sure, man. But people aren't as dumb as you think. You guys are made for each other. It's as plain as the nose on Kevin's pale, little, Irish face," he said, slapping Castle on the back before walking away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once they were in the car, and headed back to the 12th, Castle seemed to relax a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kate finally, his fingers seeking out her warm thigh as she drove them uptown.

"I'm…" she said, pausing to consider her answer.

"Fighting the urge to flee to the nearest cave?" he suggested, hoping humor might work.

"Something like that," she said, smiling quietly to herself.

"I wouldn't blame you, you know. This isn't what you signed up for."

"Fred, if I feel the need to find a cave, I'll let you know," she teased, a cheeky grin lighting up her face.

"Oooooo, _Wilma_! I like it. You, in a tiny leather dress? Now you're talking. Hot damn!" he laughed, the throaty sound bubbling up, filling the car with light and happiness.

They'd beaten Esposito back to the precinct, it appeared, when they got to Kate's desk and he was still nowhere to be seen. Ryan looked like an abandoned puppy, all mournful eyes, and wearing a look that was halfway between delight and deep betrayal.

"So, what did you guys find? You were gone for ages," he said, a slight edge of criticism to his voice.

Castle stayed silent. They hadn't talked about how to handle this new bank of information. Did they pull the team together and do it in one painful hit, like pulling off an Elastoplast? Or did they brief Ryan and Montgomery separately, and then let the information filter down to the rest of the team, without drawing too much attention to it? Castle was rooting for Plan B. But Kate was turning into a Plan A kind of girl, all fearlessness and devil may care. And that was a good sign, right? He hoped so.

But Kate ignored Ryan's question for the time being, and turned her attention back to Jemma Nelson. Because if they'd found their killer's lair today, then Jemma was the one individual who knew him best, and she'd just gone from 'person of interest' to 'accessory before the fact', if the clues were to be believed.

"Jemma still in holding, Ryan?" she asked, gathering her folder together to resume the interview.

"No. Did Espo not tell you? I called him an hour ago. Jemma had an asthma attack in the cells. They took her to Downtown Hospital. She's on a nebulizer, no lasting damage apparently. But they're keeping her in for observation overnight. Doctor thinks stress might have triggered the attack."

"Shit," said Kate, dropping the folder back down on her desk with a loud thwack. "We're losing valuable time."

"On the drugs charge maybe. But if we can tie her to that treasure trove at her apartment, then surely the clock zeros itself when you add a new charge?" suggested Castle.

"Yes, in theory. But we need something that'll stick. You heard the Captain, and the Mayor" she leaned in to whisper. "Her father's staying away for now. But if that guy gets wind we're linking her to a serial murder investigation…what do you think _that_ will do to his precious stock price?"

Just at that, the Captain poked his head out of his office.

"Beckett. Castle. A word, please?" he called across the bullpen.

Ryan's head shot up, watching the two of them look at one another, before slowly making their way into Montgomery's office.

"Close the door behind you please, detective?" he said soberly.

Kate did as she was asked and then took the seat next to Castle, shades of the principal's office springing to mind.

"Sir?"

"Jemma Nelson was taken to hospital this afternoon following an asthma attack," he said, evidently surprising both of them with his opening gambit, because they glanced around at one another, locking eyes, before turning back to face the front.

"Eh. We heard. Ryan just filled us in. But we have bigger problems than Jemma Nelson and her wealthy father," said Kate, deciding to take the bull by the horns.

_Oh_. Plan C, thought Castle. Clever, Kate.

"Yes, Mayor Weldon phoned me this afternoon. Well done, Castle. You had him fooled for a bit with that poker nonsense," said the Captain, though not unkindly. "So, what's the bigger issue here? Something you found in the girl's apartment, I assume?"

Kate went on to describe the contents of the locked room for their Captain, adding detail to the important parts, while letting some of the more _minor_ elements slide, for now. Castle watched her deftly skirt their personal issues, circling the subject like a seasoned pro on the campaign trail, buying her thinking time. But the boxes of evidence would be arriving soon, and there would be no ducking it then. Evidently, she thought on her feet, and came to the same conclusion.

"Sir, there's one final thing you should know."

"Yes, Beckett?"

Kate leaned forward in her chair, hands on her thighs, bracing herself.

"Castle and I…" she said, then hesitated, and Castle felt his face flush for her.

Shit. She shouldn't have to do this. But there was no going back now, just as she had promised him.

"Sir, we're…in a relationship, and while we don't consider that to be anybody's business but our own, this case has kind of forced things out in the open. The photographs this guy took for his little trophy room included some personal snaps of the two of us, _together_," she said, exhaling on the last word.

"He stole photographs? From where? Your home?" asked Montgomery, thrown by the unexpected direction the conversation had taken, misunderstanding Kate as a result.

"No, he followed us, took the photographs in the street, probably with a telephoto lens. Here, right outside the precinct; in the Meatpacking District, when we were sitting outside having lunch; in front of Castle's loft, and my apartment building."

She felt like she was doing the walk of shame, completely naked, or confessing her first sexual encounter to her parents. Humiliating didn't begin to cover it. But when she looked over at her partner, the look he gave her made up for every last awkward second. Oh yeah. _So_ worth it.

Montgomery considered them both for a moment, eyes flicking from one earnest face to the other, while he steepled his fingers.

"I can't say that I'm totally surprised by your news, but thank you for your honesty, both of you. You're adults, and you've worked together for a long time, but just be careful out in the field, now that things have changed between you. There are pressures you might not have considered until now. Partners normally ask to be re-assigned when this sort of thing happens. I don't anticipate either of you making that request…but if she starts to get on your nerves, Rick, my door is always open," said the Captain, with a chuckle, winking at Castle.

Kate let out a deep, throaty laugh, releasing all the tension she'd been carrying inside since Esposito manhandled her in that dingy little hallway. Castle stood up and shook hands with Montgomery, grinning broadly, as if he'd just been granted permission to marry the man's daughter.

When they got back to Kate's desk, Esposito was staggering into the bullpen behind a small tower of banker's boxes. He dumped them in the middle of the floor and went over to collapse in his chair.

Kate started to pack up her things. It was after six o'clock on a Saturday, their only witness was in hospital for the night, and the prime suspect was in the wind, for now. Time to go home and make the most of the next few hours, before things got totally crazy.

Ryan watched Kate gather her belongings, clearing his throat when Castle helped her on with her jacket.

"You're leaving already?" he asked. Though in his head, his actual question went more like, '_where are you two going and what are you planning on doing when you get there?_'

Since Esposito hadn't had a chance to bring him up to speed on the day's revelations, Ryan was still in the dark about his boss and the writer.

"Oh, we're going home, Ryan. It's Saturday night and we have a thing," explained Kate, buttoning her jacket.

"A thing?" asked Ryan, really meaning, '_details?'_

"A double-date," clarified Kate, and Castle's fingers stilled on his own buttons, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Beckett, you _do_ know what a double-date is, _right?_" said Ryan smugly, so cock-sure of himself.

"Yes. It's a figure of speech, Ryan," she said carefully, as though explaining something to a particularly slow child.

"Yeah, that too. But it means that you and Castle, and…_who_ now?" he asked, frowning.

"Alexis and Ashley," supplied Kate, patiently.

"Yeah, so the four of you, that is two '_couples'_, are going on a joint date. So you're all…'_dating'_," said Ryan, proud of his little observation, clearly not expecting what came next.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Kate, turning to Castle without missing a beat. "We're all out of toothpaste."

Esposito sniggered, watching his partner's shocked face.

Then Ryan stared open mouthed as Kate laced her fingers with Castle's, and proceeded to walk hand-in-hand with him towards the elevator, throwing a "Night guys", over her shoulder.

**A/N: Don't you just love the power of fiction? You can make these guys do anything you want. Just like with Barbie and Ken, so many years ago now I don't want to think about it.**

**Massive thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter. So, Answer B, it was. Busy, busy people.**

**It was a toss up between answering each of your reviews individually, or cracking on with the story. So I took an executive decision, and came to the conclusion that you'd rather I got on with writing. Hence the group 'thank you' for your encouraging comments. They really do mean the world. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**


	40. Chapter 40

**This chapter covers the fluffy little double-date with Alexis and Ashley. Even tough detectives (and their partners) need a night off. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 40**

When Kate and Castle walked through the front door of the loft, Alexis and Ashley were stretched out on the sofa watching a movie. Kate smiled to herself as she watched Ashley scramble to put some distance between himself and Castle's daughter, before the writer could see just how close together they had been lying on the sofa.

Kate hung their jackets up in the hall closet. The enclosed space made her flash back to the Nelson place, as she juggled with hangers and clothing, though thankfully there were no nasty surprises inside Castle's closet. She closed the door firmly behind her, shaking her head to dislodge the memory, and then went in to join the others in the welcoming, airy space of the loft.

"Hey, dad. Kate. Did you guys have a good day?" asked Alexis, waving in greeting to both of them from her spot on the sofa.

Castle slid his arm around Kate, pulling her into his side, before answering his daughter. Kate laid a tired head on his shoulder, and let him hold her there, while he replied.

"We had a difficult day, pumpkin. But thank you for asking. How did you guys get on? Plans for D.C. all worked out?" he breezed on, side-stepping the details of their recent trauma.

"Yeah, we made a list, and I've coordinated with Paige. My packing's nearly finished, so we thought we'd watch a movie. Do you guys still want to go out tonight? Because it's okay if you're too tired?" said Alexis, watching her dad comfort Kate, slightly surprised that the detective was allowing herself to be taken care of.

As Alexis regarded them both, she sensed a further shift in their relationship. They looked even closer than they had this morning in the kitchen, if that were possible. She wondered how a difficult day could transform them into this; a couple, so close, and so comfortable with one another, that watching them now almost felt like snooping.

Kate answered for them, her hand against Castle's chest, a wandering ring finger skimming in between his buttons, seeking out the heat of warm, smooth skin.

"We're happy to go out, Lex, if you're sure you don't mind a couple of old folks tagging along?" she smiled, offering the younger couple the opportunity to pull out.

But Alexis wasn't easily dissuaded. So much like her dad, thought Kate.

"Great, because Ash had a really good idea," said Alexis, springing up off the sofa, all smiling eyes and bubbling enthusiasm.

"If it involves rented shoes, or bad food, or slime, then I'm out," said Castle, his fingers now kneading Kate's shoulders rhythmically, working out the tension in her muscles.

"_Slime?_" said Alexis and Kate, simultaneously.

"Just…let's make this a grown-up night, huh?" he said, his mind drifting back to the child-like, manga figure of Jemma Nelson, and the faceless specter of her murdering boyfriend.

"Totally," said Alexis, hopping about with excitement at the thought of the excellent suggestion Ashley had evidently come up with.

"So, what _is_ this grand plan?" asked Castle, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"_Well_…" said Alexis, building up the tension, "you know how you always say _no_ when I ask you if I can…"

"Alexis, just spit it out," said Castle, smiling at her indulgently.

"_Okay_. So, Steely Dan is playing at the Bowery Ballroom tonight. The show starts at nine, and there are still some tickets left. We can collect them at the box office and still have time to get something to eat before the show starts. I know it's kind of short notice, but can we go dad, _please_? The four of us," she pleaded, as Kate's eyes widened in surprise, the suggestion nothing close to what she'd been expecting.

"Steely Dan?" asked Castle, clearly as surprised as Kate. "But, they're…"

"Total legends, I know," supplied Alexis, smiling broadly.

"In their sixties, is what I was _actually_ going to say," replied Castle, and Kate laughed, warm and rich at his ear.

"But that's what makes them legends, Mr. Castle," said Ashley, bravely entering the fray. "They still _totally_ rock."

"Steely Dan were at their height just after I was born," said Castle, mystified by his daughter's sudden interest in the band.

"And you're a legend too, dad," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him shamelessly.

"Thanks, I think. But aren't you guys too young to even get into this concert?" asked Castle, the parent in him ruling his desire to just say yes to Alexis.

"It's an over 18, but if we're with our parents," said Alexis, and Castle felt Kate shift slightly in his embrace. "Ashley's already over 18, and I've only got a few months to go. So, dad, _please_? I'll be going to gigs like this when I'm away at college anyway," she reasoned. "And dad, Kate's _totally_ cool already, so if you guys are dating now, you'll have to raise your game," said Alexis, sprinting for the kitchen when Castle's eyebrows shot up and Kate let out a peel of laughter.

"I need a word with Kate," said Castle, dropping both hands to her waist and propelling her ahead of him towards his bedroom. "But I'm not done with you for that last remark, young lady," he threw over his shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once Castle had kicked the door closed behind them, he maneuvered Kate over to the bed, spun her around and lowered the pair of them down onto the mattress, arms around her back to protect her as they landed with a bounce. He hovered just above her as his lips silenced the weak protest she was in the throws of making, swallowing her words with his mouth.

Castle rested on his forearms, the hard length of his body lightly laying against Kate's, their hipbones connecting, thighs intermingling. He kissed her gently, his lips caressing her mouth until he felt her moan, and he slipped his tongue inside, her lips parting to welcome him in. They hummed together, tongues exploring, smiles on both their faces. Kate's fingers were now kneading at Castle's buttocks, pulling him down on top of her, as he tangled his fingers in her hair, fanning her curls out across the comforter in a shiny, chestnut halo.

When Castle finally broke the kiss to nuzzle the soft, fragrant skin at Kate's neck, she drew her head back helplessly, writhing beneath him, as she struggled to speak.

"Rick, Alexis is waiting for your answer. The clock's ticking," she reminded him half-heartedly, not really wanting him to stop.

"Mmmm," he murmured, his tongue flicking at her earlobe, teeth nipping, lips sucking.

My god, don't ever stop.

"Honey," she whispered, through a cloud of desire, pretty certain this new term of endearment would do the trick and get his attention.

Castle stopped the wickedness he was committing with his tongue, and she felt him smile against her neck. "Did you just…"

"Yes, and if you want to hear me say it again, you'll make a decision about the concert. The kids are waiting, and when you told them you wanted a word with me, I don't think this is what they had in mind."

"Are you complaining, Kate?" he purred, pulling up her top to stroke the smooth skin at her waist, his light touch raising goose bumps all along the surface of her skin.

"No, definitely not. Do you see me complaining?" she asked, arching her hips against his to prove her point.

Castle grunted and briefly closed his eyes, fighting the desire to just strip her naked there and then. But she was right. Time was running out.

"I thought if I dragged my feet, the tickets might sell out," he confessed, rolling onto his back to lie beside her.

Kate turned on her side and rested her head on his shoulder, slipping her hand inside his shirt to lie against his chest.

"This is what you call dragging your feet?" asked Kate, her eyebrow arched. "Is that code or something?" she smirked, tracing little circles on his chest with her nails.

"You know what I mean. And for the record this is _the_ most pleasurable way I can think of to pass the time. There, is that better? But honestly, do you think there will still be any tickets left? I mean there's only two hours until show time."

"You mean you didn't notice the print-off on the coffee table? You're losing your touch, Castle. They've already bought the tickets – 'will call'. She's just waiting on your permission," said Kate, smiling against his shirt.

"You're kidding. How did I miss that? The little minx."

"It's been a long day," she reminded him. "But we should really decide. Although I don't see how you could refuse that face. Did you see how excited she looked?"

"Yeah, I've spent the last seventeen years trying and failing to resist that sweet face. But don't let her fool you. I'm counting on you to play bad cop," said Castle, capturing her wandering hand under his shirt.

"Oh, no. No, I won't. I do enough bad cop stuff at work. I'm the cool girlfriend. Remember? Tough parenting is your job, papa bear."

Castle moaned. "So what do you think? She's slightly underage, and you're a bad cop, as you've just reminded me."

"I'm not going to help you out of this one. If she gets asked for I.D. then we don't go in, but otherwise…I'm cool," grinned Kate into the fabric of his shirt, her breath warming his skin.

"This is gonna make me feel old, isn't it?" he groaned.

"You're only as old as the woman you feel, Castle. So I think you're okay," she laughed. "Besides, '_Rikki Don't Lose That Number'_? How could we pass _that_ up?"

"You're a Steely Dan fan?" he asked, rising up on one elbow to look at her, surprised. "Cloves and wet flannel again?"

"No. No, my dad. We would listen to them together when my mom was working late. He'd sing along and I'd laugh at him when he went off key. I haven't thought about that in years," she said, smiling happily at the memory. "It might be fun? Come on, you tell her the good news and I'll warm up the shower," said Kate, planting a hot, wet kiss on his lips, before pulling him up off the bed. "And don't be long," she threw over her shoulder, already working at the buttons on the front of her shirt as Castle skidded to the door to go and find Alexis.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They took a cab along Grand Street into The Bowery. Castle told the driver to turn left, and they got out at the corner of Broome and Elizabeth Streets to look for somewhere to eat. Alexis and Ashley led the way, wandering along the narrow sidewalk, tentatively holding hands, as Kate and Castle followed on behind, nudging one another at the younger pair's cuteness.

The two couples stopped at the corner of Kenmare Street, waiting for the lights to change, as four lanes of traffic thundered past. Yellow cabs, full of dressed-up, fashion types, headed uptown to pose in the stylish bars and restaurants, and hipsters, like themselves, headed downtown to party on a Saturday night.

Kate rested a hand on Castle's forearm, balancing on one leg as she reached down to adjust the strap on the back of her four-inch wedges, curls tumbling down around her face, tall and elegant and beautiful. He held onto her, his free arm snaking around her back in a vague pretense that he was holding her up, neither of them missing the thinly veiled excuse for closeness, their bodies still buzzing from the brief, but oh-so-satisfying encounter in the shower.

The lights changed, so they crossed over, and walked another half block before Alexis pointed out a small, Mexican restaurant down in a basement. Café El Portal was tiny inside, but the walls were brightly colored, each one painted a different hue of turquoise or green. A mirror ran the full length of one wall, in an attempt to make the small dining room look more spacious. The bare wooden tables were crowed close together, but the music and the buzz coming from the other customers, made it feel warm and welcoming.

The hostess pushed two tables together and seated them in the back corner of the room, below a framed, black and white portrait of the Mexican painter, Frida Kahlo. Their server, Marianne, brought out four virgin margaritas and a large jug of ice water to start them off, while they studied the menu. After five minutes of negotiation, they ordered chicken quesadillas, shrimp tacos, mole rojo enchiladas and a Mexican salad to share.

The food came quickly. It was spicy and hot, getting the conversation flowing, after a few moments of slightly awkward silence; mostly caused by Alexis and Ashley feeding one another salsa on corn chips. It was clear to Kate that Castle was seeing his daughter in a whole new light this evening, and so she sought out his hand under the table and squeezed it for moral support.

After dinner, they wandered back up onto the street. The sun had set while they were inside, though heat still radiated up from the sidewalk. It was relatively dark, despite the street lighting, as they cut back along Kenmare one block, until they hit Delancey Street, where the Bowery Ballroom took up a corner position.

There was a line of people already waiting outside the venue, and Castle was relieved to see that a good portion of the crowd were obviously fans of the band from the first time around. A smattering of aging-hippy, bohemian types stood off to one side, smoking roll-up cigarettes and reminiscing about the good old days. Kate took his hand, leading them through the throng to get to the box office. She stretched over Castle's shoulder, to take the ticket print-off from Alexis, when she reached the window. Once she had collected the tickets, they joined the end of the line and waited to be admitted inside.

Castle stood behind Kate, his stance wide, as she nestled back against his hips. He pressed his chest against her back, smooth cheek resting against her hair as he encircled her shoulders and chest with his arms. Kate leaned back into him, allowing him to surround her completely; two warm bodies sharing heat on a summer's night. Ashley and Alexis were chattering quietly behind them, oblivious to the silent dance Kate and her dad were doing. When the line moved forward, Castle shuffled along behind without letting Kate go.

"I'm really proud of you," he finally whispered, his soft breath tickling her ear.

"You are?" she asked, her lips brushing his cheek as she turned her head to the side, waiting for him to clarify.

"Mmm, very. You were amazing today. With Esposito, Montgomery, with _me_, oh and Ryan. Oh god, poor Ryan," he said, laughing at the memory. "Toothpaste? Really, Kate?"

She laughed along with him, her chin ducking down to rest on his forearm. "Well, I considered toilet paper or condoms, and toothpaste just seemed the most innocuous. You think I scarred him?"

"I think he got what he deserved, poking at you over the double-date thing. I don't think he'll be prying into our social life any time soon."

"Good. 'Cause Montgomery was right. We will have to work at managing things, on the job and at home. Sorry, I mean…" she faltered.

"It's okay. I know what you meant," he said gently, soothing that flighty part of her that needed space, and wanted to take things slowly, even when their lives were actually enmeshing with the speed and certainty of an oncoming train.

When they reached the front of the line, Kate slipped off her leather jacket, exposing the police badge clipped to her hip, tight blue jeans and a low cut, red, American Eagle, vintage tee completing her outfit. She tugged on Alexis' hand, bringing the girl and her boyfriend forward, to stand in between Kate and her dad, as she handed their tickets to the attendant. The young guy glanced at the tickets then down at her hip, catching the light glinting off her badge, and wordlessly waved them through.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alexis bounced on her toes with excitement when they got inside without an I.D. check. So Kate took her hand, leading her off to the ladies restrooms to calm down, before she got them all rumbled.

Castle and Ashley were waiting in the lobby when they emerged, chatting amiably. Both men had eyes only for their dates, and the foursome quickly spilt back into two couples as they made their way into the main auditorium.

The warm-up act, a young band, called The Dragonflies*, that both Kate and Castle had never heard of, was winding down in a screeching haze of electric guitar and bad vocals. Castle spoke briefly to Alexis, instructing her to stay near the back of the hall, while he and Kate went to get drinks.

They made their way towards the bar, across the sticky, patterned carpet, that looked as if it might have been laid back in '72, when Steely Dan had their first hit.

"Rick, you look a little tense," said Kate, catching up with him as they reached the bar area. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed, getting his wallet out of his back pocket.

"But?" asked Kate, pushing him because she knew that's what he did for her.

"My little girl is growing up," he confessed. "She has a boyfriend, and she's leaving for college soon, and I'm on a double-date with her…and it all makes me feel so incredibly _old_, as if time is slipping away from me," he said, his face full of drama and melancholy.

Kate laughed, the whine of self-pity in his voice adding to his vulnerability, and he looked at her with a hurt expression.

"If those moves you pulled in the shower tonight are any indication, then you are anything but old, Richard Castle," she whispered, tugging at his shirt.

She was pleased to see that her ego stroking had the desired effect, when he rewarded her with a rather self-satisfied grin.

"Really? You liked that, huh?" he asked, the self-pity draining right out of him.

"Loved," she said, with a quick kiss to the side of his mouth. "Now, come on. Let's get those drinks before the line gets too long, and we lose those two to a dark corner in there," she smirked.

"Not helping, Kate," he called after her.

"I know. But you're fighting nature, Castle. Better just to swim with the tide. You're lucky she still wants to spend time with you, and, that Ashley is such a responsible, well mannered, young man."

"Responsible? He's responsible for us being here tonight, I know that much. I haven't seen this much tie-dye since the summer of 1974," he complained.

"When you were, like, four? I doubt even _you_ can remember that far back, Castle."

"You'd be surprised. My mother's bohemian friends made quite an impression on a wide-eyed four year old."

"You, at four. Now that's something I would love to have seen," said Kate, hooking her finger through his belt loop, her face soft and open. "Cute as a button, I imagine. Little OshKosh overalls, tousled hair and chubby cheeks."

"I'd probably have fallen head over heels for you, even at that age, and then declared my love by putting paste in your hair. It might not have gone so well," said Castle, tugging her with him as the line moved forward. "My game was a little undeveloped back then."

Kate laughed, bumping him with her hip. "Your game? Seriously? You had moves back in the sandbox? Hmmm and I just bet those little girls were putty in your sticky little hands, Ricky?"

"I've pulled a few pigtails in my time," he said, smirking at her.

"Yeah, don't I know it," replied Kate, leaning in to kiss him deeply, her free hand curling up around his neck to hold him in close, until a rough voice from behind told them to move forward or lose their place in line.

Kate blushed, glaring at the loudmouth behind them, until Castle drew her in front of him and hip checked her forward.

"Not tonight, honey. We're off duty. Remember?" he said, through gritted teeth, keeping his back to the bozo with the loose tongue.

A loud roar erupted from the auditorium, signaling the band's arrival on stage. After a brief pause, strains of '_Reelin' In The Years'_ started up and Castle groaned.

"Pretty symbolic, given our earlier discussion," said Kate, laughing at the particularly apt lyrics.

'_Are you reelin' in the years, storin' away the time. Are you gatherin' up the tears, have you had enough of mine?'_ sang the band.

They ordered two beers, and a couple of Diet Cokes for Alexis and Ashley, carrying the plastic cups between them as they weaved their way through the crowd. The hall was much busier than when they'd first arrived, and it took Castle a couple of minutes to find the teenagers again. As Kate had predicted they were holed up in a dark corner, not far from where he'd left them, sneaking kisses when they thought no one was watching.

Alexis blushed when Kate handed over her drink. The detective linked arms with the teenager, and drew her further into the crowd, winking at Castle as he followed them nearer the stage. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder, swaying to the music, not talking for a few minutes, until Kate leaned down close to Alexis' ear, speaking just loudly enough for her to hear over the noise.

"I think your dad could maybe do with a little attention tonight. He's missing you already, and you haven't even left for college yet," she said, laughing to keep the conversation light. "You might want to spend a little time fussing over him. And, Lex, I hope you don't mind me interfering?"

Alexis, ever the sweet, adoring daughter, glanced over Kate's shoulder to look at her dad, and then, in a move that surprised Kate, she stretched up on her tip toes to kiss the detective on the cheek.

"Thank you," she mouthed to Kate. "I'm so glad he has you," and then she stepped back a little to snag her dad's hand, bumping her hip against his in time with the music, in a childish show of affection and silliness that played right into the heart of Richard Castle.

When Kate looked over at the two of them, she saw the father-daughter ideal that she hadn't enjoyed with her own dad in a really long time. The fun had largely gone out of their relationship when her mother was murdered. Not that it had ever been there, in the great, goofy quantities Castle and Alexis shared. But she missed it all the same, and she resolved to invite her dad over for lunch with the Castles as soon as this crazy case was put to bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The band had moved from '_Haitian Divorce' _and on to '_Do It Again'_, when Kate felt her cell phone buzz in her back pocket. She pulled it out, waved the illuminated screen at Castle to get his attention, and then made her way back out to the lobby to take the call.

The air was much cooler out by the bar, and Kate lifted her hair up off her neck with one hand, while she answered the call with the other, enjoying the slight breeze against her skin.

"Beckett."

"Detective Beckett?" asked the unfamiliar, female voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, speaking. Who is this?" asked Kate, trying to concentrate over the noise of the loud music, her free hand now pressed to her other ear.

"My name is Melanie Cassidy. I got your number from my brother, Michael Dupre," she explained. "I'm sorry to call you on a Saturday night, Detective. But Michael hasn't been home since this morning and I'm getting worried. He's not answering his phone and he said something about being in some kind of trouble yesterday. Detective Beckett, is Michael all right?" she asked, the strain evident in her voice.

The crowd was joining in with the band, singing along as Steely Dan ramped up the volume, belting out, '_I'm Never Going Back To My Old School'_. Kate could barely hear Melanie Cassidy over the noise, so with a quick look over her shoulder, she reluctantly went to stand near the door, in an effort to find a quiet spot.

"I spoke to your brother this afternoon," said Kate. "He seemed fine then. I assumed he was still staying with you in Queens. He didn't say otherwise. When did you last see him?" asked Kate, a cold, shiver passing down her spine.

"He left the house early this morning, but I haven't seen him since last night. He left before I got up. I expected him home for dinner, and when he didn't appear I went to the guest room to check if he'd come home while I was at work, and maybe gone to take a nap or something. But he wasn't there, and all of his things are gone, and now he won't answer his cell. I'm getting worried, Detective Beckett. Do you think there's something wrong?" she asked Kate.

"I'm…look, I'm not sure. You just sit tight. Stay with your kids. I'll make a few calls. Get our guys looking for him. You can't file a missing person's report just yet, it's too soon, but we can still get eyes and ears keeping a look out for him. If I hear anything, I'll call you right away, Melanie."

"Likewise," said Melanie Cassidy, her tone filled with gratitude and relief.

"Okay. Look, I'm going to go now. I'll need this line. Just…try not to worry," said Kate, as she hung up the phone.

Castle appeared behind her as she was dialing Dispatch, his hand hot against the thin fabric of her red tee shirt.

"Everything okay?" he asked, just as the call connected.

She nodded vaguely at him, while she concentrated on speaking into the phone.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Kate Beckett, badge number 41319. I need a BOLO sent out for a Mr. Michael Dupre. Yes, that's Delta, Uniform, Papa, Romeo, Echo," said Kate, absentmindedly-taking hold of Castle's hand while she spoke, pulling him towards her. "He was last seen in Rockaway Beach, Queens, early this morning. He's mid-to-late sixties, Caucasian male, over six feet tall, with silver grey hair, blue eyes and a tan complexion. Please call me the instant you get any sightings. He's a witness, not a suspect. I just need to know where he is, and that he hasn't come to any harm," explained Kate. "You can reach me on this number, day or night."

By the time she hung up, Castle was frowning. She dropped his hand to call Ryan, checking her dad's watch to see what time it was.

"Kevin, it's Kate. I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but it looks like Michael Dupre may have gone missing. I just got a call from his sister. She hasn't seen him since this morning and all his stuff is gone. Sorry, yeah, I know it's kind of loud. We're at a concert. Yes, Ryan, Steely Dan," acknowledged Kate, rolling her eyes at Castle as he held onto her by her elbows, while she fiddled with one of his shirt buttons. "Look, I've set up a BOLO. Can you let Espo know? If they call me back I'll text you. Otherwise, I'll see you first thing at the precinct. No. Don't say that," said Kate, running a hand through her hair. "If I never see that playground again, it'll be too soon. Okay. Night, Kevin." she said, hanging up the call, with a worried look on her face.

"You think he's in trouble?" asked Castle, once Kate had slipped her cell phone back into her pocket.

"I don't know. But after that picture wall today, and the fact that we don't know where this guy is – this Joey character, I mean," she clarified. "Plus the New York Times photo this morning. Who knows? I just don't want to take any chances. The BOLO should get a result if he's out and about. And I should really try his cell. Leave him a message to get in touch."

"Hmmm, something tells me he's more likely to call _you_ back, before he calls his own sister," said Castle, raising a knowing eyebrow at Kate.

"Whatever. Just so long as he calls," said Kate, amused by the little spark of jealousy the older man seemed to set off in the usually super-confident Richard Castle.

"Look, I'll go get the kids. I think I've heard enough Steely Dan for another decade, and, this is the best excuse _ever_ to leave early. Police emergency sounds way cooler than '_it's past your curfew'_," said Castle, kissing Kate soundly on the lips, before he went back to the auditorium to find Alexis and Ashley. "Wait here for me."

Kate stood alone in the lobby, dialing Michael Dupre's cell phone, while tapping her foot anxiously against the floor. But when the call connected, all she got was a number unobtainable tone. A creeping feeling of unease settled over her, prickling her scalp and raising the hairs on the back of her neck, while she waited for Castle to come back out and find her.

**A/N: The Bowery Ballroom is a great venue, sticky carpet aside. Steely Dan was an over 21 gig, so please excuse the artistic license taken there. **

***I made up the name of the support band, The Dragonflies, but it turns out there is in fact a band with that same name. So if you're a fan…or a band member, no offense intended! ;)**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Please keep them coming?**


	41. Chapter 41

**This chapter picks up at the end of the double-date, when they're on their way back home. A bit of Caskett fluff, for those who love it, and more casework for the serious types amongst you. **

**I got a little carried away again, so it got quite long. Sorry. I hope you can find the time to squeeze this into your day. These characters seem to have a lot to say for themselves.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 41**

As Castle hailed a cab, and then ushered Alexis and Ashley inside, Kate stood by the curb with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Yes, I need you to set up a trace on a cell phone, please. The number is 555-7309. I want to know the minute the signal goes live. You understand?" asked Kate, speaking firmly to the tech. "Then I need a location, so do whatever you have to. Triangulate, or whatever," she said, waving her hand vaguely in the air, unaware of Castle hovering beside the open door of the cab, waiting for her. "This person may be in imminent danger, so I need you to set it up immediately. I'll get the paperwork to you in the morning," she said, shutting down the call and any further discussion.

Castle helped Kate into the back of the taxi, and then climbed in behind her, his arm resting along the back of the seat, fingers brushing against her shoulder. Always soothing.

They dropped Ashley off at home first. Alexis walked him to his front door, lingering on the steps of his parent's brownstone for a goodnight kiss, hoping the shadows cast by the English oak tree out front would shield them from view.

"You feeling any better about those two?" asked Kate, lacing her long fingers with Castle's and resting their joined hands in her lap.

"You had a word with her, didn't you?" he asked, his lips lightly brushing the soft curls near her temple, a smile forming there.

"Busted," said Kate, with a glint in her eye. "Don't be mad. She loves you, but she's _in_ love with him. The 'push-me-pull-you' effect of first love is all-powerful, Castle. Probably a little too long ago for you to remember," she added cheekily. "But you're still her number one guy. Always will be. Daddies and their daughters: it's an immutable law of the universe," she said, smiling as she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, the emotional stress of the day starting to overtaking her.

"You're tired, Kate. So, if my darling daughter doesn't unlock her lips from that boy in the next five seconds, she'll be making her own way home," said Castle, leaning forward to peer out into the dark street, dislodging Kate from his shoulder in the process.

"_Ow!_" she moaned, as her head bumped against Castle's bicep. "Don't spy on her, Richard," she hissed, pulling him back against the seat. "I was getting comfortable there, until you threw me off. And will you please stop fretting? She'll be back when she's ready," Kate mumbled, settling in against him once more.

This woman, who usually had no patience for delays of any sort, caused by matters of the heart, or any other life-or-death excuse, had turned exceptionally sanguine all of a sudden.

Castle looked down at her, and then leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose.

"You really _are_ tired. I haven't seen you this chilled out since you were lying in my bed and I was…"

"_Rick!_" exclaimed Kate, shutting him up, just as Alexis opened the back door of the cab.

"Hey, sweetie," said Kate brightly, elbowing Castle in the ribs. "Ashley get home okay?" she asked, sincerely.

"Yes," said Alexis, looking suspiciously from Kate to her dad and back again. "Sorry that took so long. But we won't see each other until we leave for Washington on Monday," she explained, as if this were something deadly serious, a dreamy smile on her face.

Castle gasped comically, clutching at his chest, muttering, "A whole twenty-four hours", while Alexis and Kate rolled their eyes at one another.

"Shut _up_, dad!" said Alexis, slapping his arm.

"Yeah, shut _up_, Rick," added Kate, and a tickling session broke out in the back of the cab.

By the time the girls stopped their frenzied assault, Castle had tears running down his cheeks, and the taxi was jerking to a halt outside their apartment building.

Kate paid the driver, while Alexis raced her dad to the front door of the building, all three of them oblivious to the lone figure standing across the street, cloaked in shadows, watching them arrive back home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Castle emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and smelling divine, though he only had his own word for this, he found Kate lying naked and fast asleep under a sheet. He stood silently in the semi-darkness of the bedroom, watching her as she slept, reveling in the sight of her, here in his bed, at the end of another difficult day.

Her face was serene, her features relaxed, no trace of the worry or gravity she often carried with her during the day. Castle's eyes dipped to her lips, pale and slightly parted, a new addiction he had no desire to be cured of. Her hair lay in tangles across the pillow; soft, shiny and fragrant. One slender arm was thrown out to the side, the other tucked beneath her chin, a fistful of Egyptian cotton crumpled up in her palm.

He let his eyes trail further down, over the outline of her body, barely discernible beneath the sheet, picturing the swell and curve of her breasts, the soft planes of her stomach, and the hard lines of her hipbones. She looked so vulnerable lying there, so exposed. And yet, she looked so much at home that an ache formed in his chest at the thought that she might not agree to spend every single night, from here to eternity, in this bed with him.

Kate moved suddenly in her sleep, making him startle, a little jolt of guilt washing over him. Her long legs slid down across the mattress, one foot kicking out at some imaginary thing, in a dream he would never see.

The pale skin of her exposed shoulder beckoned him to bed. He carefully lifted the sheet, so that he could slip in alongside her, letting the fabric settle over them once more, with a gentle whisper. His whole body tingled with the nearness of her, the novelty of having Kate Beckett in his bed still a shiny, new thing. He rolled onto his side, so that he could continue to look at her, not wishing to lose out on this vision for a single second, until sleep stole his sight away, and he could watch no longer.

Kate. Beautiful. Shiny. Mine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was still dark out when Kate came to. A faint rosy glow was building in the east, tinting the grey dawn. Traffic sounds were still muffled and intermittent in the streets below, the barking of a dog the only persistent noise around.

Her body felt rested, limbs warm and relaxed, as she pulled her mind up from the recesses of sleep, to face another day. Castle's breathing was even and peaceful, as he lay sleeping beside her. She smiled when she looked over at his handsome face, the imprint of wrinkled sheets pressed into his skin, a little pout worrying his features. Oh how she loved this man. Was eternally grateful they had come together. Could not imagine a life without him now.

She checked the time on her phone. 6am and no missed calls. Her mind flitted back to Michael Dupre. She wondered where he was, and if they'd taken his safety seriously enough. He was the missing piece in the killer's jigsaw puzzle after all. The kill that would give him the full set, a Royal Flush - the end game.

"What on earth are you thinking?" asked a tired voice, as a pair of deep blue eyes regarded her from the neighboring pillow. "How long have you been awake?" mumbled Castle, his hand reaching out to smooth along the length of her bare arm, capturing her fingers when he reached the end.

"Don't worry. Not long. I slept really well," said Kate, smoothing the tiny frown from his brow with her thumb. "I'm sorry I flaked out on you last night, before we could…"

"Shhh," said Castle, touching a finger to her lips to silence the apology. "Anyway, how do you know I didn't just have my wicked way with you while you were sleeping, princess?" he asked, a playful, teasing smile breaking like the dawn across his face, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Are you confessing that your lovemaking isn't really all that memorable, Rick?" she teased back, earning a splutter of complaint in return.

Kate closed her eyes as she laughed at him, failing to notice the large hand closest to her slip below the covers, until he wrapped it around her ass and scooped her up on top of him. She buried her face in his pillow to muffle a scream, when he parted her thighs with his knee and settled his hands firmly at her waist, holding her still against his naked body.

"Oh Katie, Katie, Katie," he scolded. "You should know by now _never_ to challenge my prowess in the sack," he whispered sensually against her neck, the scratch of his stubble shooting tingles down her spine.

Kate's hair was tumbling around her face and down onto his chest, tickling and teasing and setting his world on fire. Her breasts were pressed up against his skin, the soft curve of pale flesh and hard pink nipples peaking out, driving him to distraction. His heart was pounding, frantically trying to circulate the blood that was rapidly marching south, to form a whole new throbbing empire beneath the sheets.

"Are you going to punish me?" she asked, her eyes glinting with arousal, and humor, and maybe a just hint of fear as Castle held her above him.

"In ways you've never even imagined," he growled, as he lowered her down on top of him and entered her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We were awake at six this morning. How can we be late?" whined Kate, sounding more than a little panicked, as she ran a brush through her hair while Castle drove them to the precinct.

She rode out the undulating surface on Bleecker Street, where the asphalt had collapsed in uneven waves, making the application of lipstick and mascara a death-defying stunt.

"I'm going to look like a clown," she muttered, dabbing at the skin underneath her eye to wipe away a tiny black smudge.

"You look beautiful," said Castle, the widest, post-sex grin Kate had ever seen, plastered across his face.

"And stop grinning like that," she warned, a helpless smile tugging at the corners of her own mouth as she glanced over at him. "People will know, the instant they look at you…" she scolded, trailing off to concentrate on the sweep of her blush brush across her cheekbones.

Castle reached over the console to snatch the black and white NARS container from her hand, reading the label on the back aloud.

"Are you seriously wearing make-up that's called '_Super Orgasm Blush'_?" he asked, sounding incredulous. "And you think they're going to take one look at _me_ and be able to tell that we just had hot, angry sex right before we left for work? You're wearing a Super Orgasm on your face, Kate!" he squeaked, laughing even harder when she moaned as she checked her face out in the visor mirror.

"We are _so_ busted, aren't we?" she groaned. "They're going to be making jokes and taking bets and whispering behind our backs."

"Hey, you think they weren't doing all that stuff already?" asked Castle, trying to calm her down with reasoned logic.

"Yeah, I guess. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though. Especially now they'll be watching us even more closely."

"Just bite back like you did last night and they'll lose interest pretty quickly. Anyway, I'd rather have sex like that with you _everyday,_ and let them talk about us non-stop _to our_ _faces_, than sleep alone like I was before and stare longingly at you across a desk for the sake of propriety. To hell with that," he said sincerely, handing back the little box of make-up and tugging on her fingers as he did so.

"That's actually really sweet, Castle. Anyone ever tell you you have a way with words?" she joked, lifting his fingers to her lips and pressing a little kiss to his knuckles.

"You're gonna be fine. Five minute wonder, believe me," he said confidently, as he pulled up in front of the precinct.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

But when they excited the elevator, each carrying their own cup of coffee, the eyes of every single officer, detective, administrator and secretary followed them across the room. By the time they reached Kate's desk, you could have heard the _head_ of a pin drop, it was _that_ quiet.

Kate put her bag down on the desk, placed her coffee cup next to it, and then calmly wandered back over to Castle, deliberately allowing him to help her off with her jacket.

Castle could hardly breath. He felt like he might have a coronary right there in the middle of the bullpen. And yet Kate looked so serene and in control, so different from the woman who'd needed calming and coaching in the car five minutes ago. _What the hell?_

He picked up his own coffee and sucked down a large mouthful of caffeine, hoping the stimulant might jolt him through the pain barrier and calm his nerves. Ryan and Esposito were being suspiciously quiet too, and when Castle looked up he realized why.

There, in glorious Technicolor, stood the killer's murder board, taking up a large space in the middle of the floor.

An eager CSU tech had delivered the boxes from Jemma's apartment last night, and taken it upon himself to recreate the scene in its' entirety. A glossy 8"x10" of Kate and Castle kissing outside the precinct formed the centerpiece of the monstrosity. Framed by images of them holding hands and laughing over lunch at Pastis, making-out in front of his apartment building, and, most chilling of all, in Castle's mind, was the shot of Kate, alone outside her own apartment, the night she spent away from him after their disastrous row.

The photographs, viewed in isolation, were beautiful, achingly personal, and also, utterly private. But in this setting, they were simply disturbing; making the viewer feel like a peeping Tom at an open bedroom window.

Kate stood by herself, staring silently at the board, her jaw working overtime, while she clutched the cooling cup of coffee to her chest.

"We should just…" said Esposito, getting up to wheel the board away.

"_No!_" said Kate sharply, stopping him in his tracks. "This is evidence. Bring it back, Javi. The board stays."

Everyone blinked. Somewhere a phone started to ring.

Castle took hold of Kate's elbow and drew her out into the hallway, while a dozen pairs of eyes watched them go.

"I want copies of those photographs for our album," he said, his voice choked, eyes shining just a little too brightly, so fiercely proud. "And you have _no idea_ how much I love you right now," he confessed.

"I think, maybe I do," replied Kate, touching her finger to his chin with a smile. Then she turned and walked back to her desk.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ryan, when's Jemma Nelson due back from hospital? Do we know?" asked Kate, focusing on her colleague while she tried to shut out the curious onlookers.

The noise level had picked up a little since their dramatic reception ten minutes ago. But word had obviously gotten out, and gossip tourism seemed to be a thriving business at the 12th that morning. The elevator doors were working overtime, dispensing faces Kate only recognized in passing, from teams she knew worked on other floors…from _the_ _traffic division_? _Whoa_.

"I'm…sorry," she said, reaching out to touch Ryan's arm, startling him with the unfamiliar gesture. "This is getting out of hand. Let's move this thing into the conference room," said Kate, getting up to help Esposito wheel the board across the floor.

"There. We can look at it, study it, dissect it, without half the precinct gawping over our shoulders," she said, standing back to look at the thing.

In the confines of the conference room it looked worse somehow: bigger and more invasive. The photographs loomed larger. The boys were staring openly at the shot of Kate and Castle, lips locked, his tongue in her mouth, her hand round the back of his neck, his fingers threaded through her hair, a kind of slow-burning passion seeping off the glossy paper, despite both their eyes being closed.

Castle cleared his throat. Unsure whether a joke or a reprimand was called for in this situation. Kate made up his mind for him.

"Guys, I don't want to pretend we can't see what this guy has put up there. But I don't think we have to stare at it all day," said Kate, reaching up to unclip the photograph from the board. "We all get the point, I think."

"Oh, no you don't, Kate Beckett," said a sassy voice off to their right, causing them all to spin towards the doorway, where a smiling Lanie Parish was lounging against the doorjamb, arms crossed, hip kicked out to the side.

Kate blushed, not because of the photograph, but because she realized she hadn't spoken to her friend in days, and hadn't taken the time to share any of this stuff with her.

"Lanie, I'm sorry," said Kate, and Esposito and Ryan took this as their cue to leave the room. "Things have been crazy. But I should have called you," she continued, while Castle hovered uncertainly by the window.

"Well, I don't like hearing about my best friend and her beau gettin' their freak on in public via the office grapevine. But you're forgiven. I think you guys have enough on your plate, judging by this," she said, tilting her head towards the photo display. "How're y'all bearing up?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Kate looked at Castle, who was already looking over at her, tenderness seeping out of every pore.

"Don't answer that. No need," said Lanie, laughing. "_That_ look says it all. You need any help knocking the office gossips into shape, you let me know. Otherwise, squeeze me in for lunch, Kate, when this one'll let you out of his sight."

Kate laughed, and Castle thanked Lanie for her support.

"She has a window opening up soon, Lanie, and I promise not to tag along," winked Castle.

"Damn straight, writer boy. Since it's _you_ we're gonna be talking about," said Lanie cheekily.

"It's Writer Man, actually," sighed Kate, a beautiful smile, shining out of her eyes as she stared at Castle.

"Oh stop now. You two are making me nauseous," said the M.E., rolling her eyes. "But…I'm really pleased for you. And you hold your heads up high, now. That photograph is _beautiful_. Nothing to be ashamed of at all. That's one for the family album," she said, winking at an embarrassed Kate, as Castle nodded vigorously in agreement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryan confirmed that Jemma Nelson was due back at the precinct after ten, once the doctor had given her the all clear for discharge.

"Right, let's use this time wisely," said Kate, gathering her little team back in the conference room. "Anything from Tech on Michael Dupre's cell phone?" she asked Esposito.

"Negative, boss. But they've promised to call the minute he turns it back on, and they're working with his provider to find out why the number is showing up as unobtainable."

"Good. Now, since this…_stuff_ was found in Jemma's apartment," said Kate, gesturing at the board from her perch on the end of the conference room table, "and it apparently belongs to her boyfriend, Joey, I think we should concentrate on drawing out as much information as we can from it, before she gets here. Look at every little detail. Match up the photographs against our timeline. Sherlock, you have my permission to break out the magnifying glass for this one," she said, smiling indulgently at Castle's gleeful expression. "Check the backgrounds, look for reflective surfaces, time of day, shadows, sunlight, clocks on buildings. You know the drill. I want to have a coherent story pulled together by the time our Ms. Nelson gets in. If she doesn't know anything about this stuff, we have the element of surprise. If she does, then she's an accessory before the fact, and I'm going to recommend she get herself a lawyer, because we have to do this by the book. This one is not going to get away from us or fall on a technicality. Understood?"

"Yes, boss," chorused the boys, heading back to their desks to collect a pile of legal pads and pens.

"You want coffee?" asked Castle, taking Kate's old cup and heading for the break room.

"Please," said Kate, swinging her legs as she sat on the end of the table, focusing on the board.

"Wait for me?" he asked, hovering in the doorway, wanting to do this job with her.

"Isn't that my line?" asked Kate, her head tilted to the side, eyes soft, a little regretful.

"Was," said Castle, shaking his head. "No. That _was _your line, Kate. Wait is over," he reaffirmed, holding up the empty cup in a simple gesture that said, 'Be right back. Don't start without me'.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aside from the crossed out headshots of Livia Caliente, Edward Mason, Roger Isles, Emily Garrett, Danny Minola and Jerry Falconio, there was the unblemished photograph of Michael Dupre, and a small black and white snapshot, a 4"x6" of a woman and two boys. There was also the twenty-year old, Metro Section cutting of the 'Playground Gang', and clippings of every recent piece of newspaper coverage of the killings – dubbed 'The SoHo Strangler' by the media.

Kate snapped on a pair of gloves, unpinned the photographs, assigning Ryan to the headshots of the victims, Esposito to the newspaper coverage, she took the personal images herself, handing the aged family photograph to her partner.

When he glanced at her, after scanning everyone else's workload, and his eyes came to rest on the one item she'd given him, Kate said, "You're the writer, you make up better stories than the rest of us. Untangle the story in this snapshot. I'm giving you the most difficult job here, Castle. Maybe even the missing piece of the puzzle. So, don't pout," she said, nudging his arm, already looking back down at her own pile.

They worked in silence for an hour, only stopping for more coffee and the odd comfort break. Kate had almost all of her photographs tied to the timeline. They began shortly after Esposito's pile of media coverage of the case. The articles following the night of their first date at Babbo, when the cameras and photographers had shown up unexpectedly at the crime scene, and Kate had thrown a fit, mostly at Castle. She winced at the memory, passing a hand over her eyes. Thankfully he missed the gesture, bowed as he was over the small black and white, magnifying glass sweeping the photograph inch by inch.

"So, looks like Joey read up on his handiwork. Saw that Beckett was leading the investigation, and then he started to fixate on her and her…eh, life," said Esposito, with a little cough. "I have the first photograph right here," he said, holding up the shot outside the restaurant.

"Yes, that was Saturday, a week ago, the afternoon before the gala. We had lunch in the Meatpacking District," said Kate, keeping her tone neutral, while slightly resenting having to share the details of their off-duty hours with her curious colleagues.

"So he would have been…?" asked Esposito.

"Oh, god. He could have been anywhere. Across the street, in the Gansevoort Hotel, sitting beside us on the terrace. Hell, he could have been up on the Highline watching us," said Kate, wishing she'd paid more attention, instead of allowing herself to enjoy a summer's afternoon with the man who's hand was currently resting against her thigh beneath the table, soothing her with feather light touches that made her want to close her eyes.

"No. No, the awning would have been in the way," said Castle, sensing her frustration. "He had to have been lower down, at street level, I'd say. Look at the angle. You can see our feet underneath the table, so he's level with us."

Kate looked at the photograph again, and noticed for the first time her bare toes skimming across Castle's ankle, one abandoned gold sandal lying beneath the table. She sighed. This was the gift that just _kept_ on giving.

"So why didn't we notice him?" she asked, the frustration creeping into her voice.

"Looks like you had other things on your mind," blurted Ryan, and all three turned to stare at him.

Kate looked away first. Her silence more admonishing than any reprimand.

"He probably looked like a tourist. Guy with a camera round his neck in New York City? Come on, Kate. It's not like we knew we were being stalked," reasoned Castle, glaring at Ryan across the table.

"I suppose," conceded Kate, moving onto the next image. "This one was taken the same day, right outside the precinct. We need to look at CCTV footage from last Saturday night between five and five thirty. See if he's in range of the precinct cameras."

"On it," said Ryan, jumping at the chance to escape the awkward atmosphere.

"This picture, taken outside your loft, I'm having trouble dating that one," said Kate, sliding it over towards Castle.

He took it from her, his pinky brushing against hers as he did so. Then he shifted even closer, leaning against her from shoulder to elbow, silently daring her to pull away.

Kate stayed put.

"Well, it's daytime. But the sun is setting. You're…yeah, anyway," said Castle, deciding not to narrate every little detail of the intimate scene. "I'm wearing my sapphire blue Pal Zileri and dark jeans," he continued, oblivious to the stares he was now getting from Esposito and Kate. "So that means he took this one…yeah, last Wednesday, when we got home from visiting Alexis at the hospital. That makes this photo even earlier than the other two."

"Dude, you know what shirt you were wearing over a week ago?" asked Esposito, mystified by this bizarre skill.

Kate covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the smile that was creeping across her face.

"_What?_" asked Castle, looking from one detective to the other. "So I plan my wardrobe and I manage my own dry cleaning. What's wrong with that?" he asked, shrugging.

"You plan your _what_ now?" asked Esposito.

"My clothes. What I'm going to wear. It saves time," explained Castle, defending his system. "Especially since I get called out at all hours to crime scenes with you guys."

"_Such_ a metrosexual," muttered Kate, dipping her head back down to write in her notepad.

"I didn't hear you complaining this mo…_ah!_" exclaimed Castle, as Kate's elbow connected with his ribs and Esposito sniggered at the pair of them.

"You guys are comedy gold," he laughed. "This was worth losing the pool over," he added, forgetting to filter.

"Eh, losing the pool, Javi? Just what pool would that be?" asked Kate, turning her laser like stare on Esposito, but already having a pretty good idea which bet he was referring to.

Esposito swallowed, but didn't answer.

"Javi, tell me who won?" asked Kate, changing tack.

"Montgomery," he confessed a little bitterly, clearly disgusted at having lost out to the Captain.

"Mont…you have _got_ to be kidding me," said Castle. "The Captain was betting on us sleeping together?" he ranted, sounding totally outraged.

"Man, _you_ two? That was the surest thing I've ever seen. The question was when, not if, and who's going to pass up a bet like that? You'd be a damn fool not to," said Esposito, to Kate's horror.

"Well, I suppose…when you put it like that," agreed Castle, nodding.

"Eh, _excuse_ me? That _sure thing_ is sitting right here in front of you, in case you've forgotten. And she's _your_ boss and _your_ partner, and if _you_ want that sure thing to remain sure…I'd move this discussion right along, Castle," said Kate, poking him in the chest.

"I wasn't even in the pool! Why do I get all the blame?" whined Castle.

"Because you're closest. Now move it along," instructed Kate. "Where are you with your photograph?"

"Well, it looks like a family group, best I can tell. A mother and two sons probably. They certainly look alike – same noses, same eyes and similar hair color. From the clothing, I was going to date it broadly around the early nineties. But since it's a black and white, it's hard to be sure. The mother's wearing high waisted mom jeans and a long, button-through cardigan, kind of 'Monica from Friends'. The kids look about six and three years old. The older boy is wearing a Simpson's tee shirt, and I think that show started late '80's or early '90's. The smaller kid is wearing a Superbowl XXVII shirt, and since kids grow so fast at that age, I'd say that's our best bet for dating this photo. So yeah…anywhere from late January 1993 until about July of that same year, is my best guess," said Castle. "Oh, and whoever they are, they look really happy," he added, coming to the end of his analysis.

"You got all that from one little photograph?" asked Esposito, sounding impressed. "So, are you some kind of fashion historian now? 'Cause I would have missed the Friend's connection."

"There _is_ no Friend's connection, Javi," said Kate, rolling her eyes and taking the photograph from Castle to look at it herself.

"Can I have the…?" said Kate, squinting at the image, and holding her hand out for the magnifying glass. "I would have missed the Superbowl logo, Castle. Top marks. It's tiny. But these lines…here," said Kate, handing the snapshot and the magnifier back to Castle. "Do you think that's the imprint from a frame, maybe? The edges are cleaner, less worn. The white border is still fresh, where you'd expect it to be marked from handling."

"Yeah. You're right. You think it was in an album maybe?"

"More like mounted in a picture frame?" said Kate. "Which would mean this photograph meant something to somebody. A keepsake of a happy memory, like you said."

"So what the hell does it have to do with serial murder?" asked Esposito, picking up the photo with his gloves.

"Wait. You said Superbowl XXVII, right?" said Kate, a glint in her eyes.

"Yes. Dallas Cowboys versus Buffalo Bills, January 31st 1993. Cowboys beat the Bills 52-17," confirmed Castle, reading from the screen of his smartphone. Why?"

"Because, this," said Kate, picking up the newspaper cutting from the New York Times Metro Section, was printed in May of 1994, just over a year later. So what do some happy kids in a family photograph have to do with the redevelopment of a playground?" mused Kate.

"Wait a minute," said Castle, his mind beginning to spin a yarn.

"What?" asked Kate eagerly.

"What if…" he began, bouncing in his chair with the thrill of a newly forming theory.

"Yes?" said Kate expectantly, her eyes wide, a smile playing at her lips as she watched him do what he did best.

"What if one of these happy little kids was playing on the new equipment at the Vesuvio and got injured…or killed, even? That might be enough for a motive? Maybe there's a malpractice suit, against the developer or the equipment supplier or the Parks Department or the City or…_the Mayor_?" suggested Castle, excitedly.

A knock at the door interrupted Castle's flow. One of the administrative staff was hovering just outside, holding a brown envelope, while openly staring at Kate and Castle.

"Can we help you?" asked Esposito a little tartly.

"Eh. Sorry, yes. I have a delivery for Detective Beckett," stuttered the woman, flushing bright red.

Kate took the brown manila packet and tore open the flap.

"This'll be the autopsy report on Jerry Falconio, I'm betting," she said, withdrawing the contents and flipping them over to read. "Shit, _no!_" she said quietly, dropping the papers onto the table as if they were radioactive.

"What is it?" asked Castle, pulling her hand gently away to look at the documents for himself.

But it wasn't an autopsy report. Not even close.

The full color, 8"x10" glossy depicted another happy family memory. Only this time, there was no mistaking the subjects of the photograph. The bright copper flash of Alexis' long hair, the red American Eagle tee shirt and tight jeans molded to Kate's perfect curves, the tears of helpless laughter running down Castle's cheeks as they chased him to his front door. It didn't get any more personal than this.

Kate felt her face heat up and she had to fight the sudden urge to vomit. Castle was sitting as still as a statue, his fingertips resting lightly over Alexis' head. Esposito looked helpless.

"This is _bullshit_," yelled Kate, standing up suddenly, throwing her chair backwards onto the floor. "This ends here!"

**A/N: Okay, another long chapter. So we're pausing, so we can all re-group, do laundry or whatever.**

**More story soon…**

**And another big thank you to all the reviewers. You guys make me very happy.**


	42. Chapter 42

**This chapter begins with the fallout from the delivery of a new stalking photograph, featuring Alexis, Kate and Castle returning home the night of the concert. The second interview with Jemma Nelson follows.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 42**

"_Ryan!_" yelled Kate, storming across the bullpen, high heels pounding the floor, her long hair flying.

Heads popped up from behind computer screens, faces curious and alert, tracking Detective Beckett as she crossed the floor.

"Find out who delivered this package and get me Jemma Nelson…_now!_" she barked, throwing the brown manila envelope down on the desk.

Esposito was right on Kate's heels. He snatched up his phone, began calling the desk sergeant himself to trace the delivery, while Ryan put a call into Downtown Hospital.

Kate spun in a circle, thrown off her game, worked up and unsure what to do next. She had a strong urge to slam her fist into a wall or a file cabinet, anything to get rid of the anger coursing through her body. She looked around for Castle, and couldn't see him anywhere. Then she spotted his dark head of hair through the window of the conference room.

He was still sitting where they'd left him, his head bowed, staring at the photograph, fingers tracing the outline of Alexis on the table in front of him.

Kate righted her chair and sat down beside to him, placing her hand on his forearm.

"Look at me," she instructed gently, her fingers flexing around warm flesh and bone.

He stayed stock-still, eyes downcast.

"Rick, _look_ at me," she repeated, raising her hand to his jaw, tugging gently until his eyes were level with hers.

"This is unforgiveable, I know. It's _way_, way out there. Beyond anything I…" she stopped, regrouped.

"Look, you've always protected Alexis from any kind of publicity. I understand that. I've watched you do it, for years now, and I admire you for it. So, please…don't think this hurts me any less than it hurts you. She might not be my daughter, Rick, but she is a part of you, and I love her too, and I will defend her to my dying breath," she said, hoping, now the words were out of her mouth, that she hadn't gone too far.

"_So_…that said, we have two options here. You can go home right now, find your girl, and keep her close until this is all over. Shhhh, just listen to me please," said Kate, holding up her hand to silence his premature interruption. "_Or_, you can get up from that chair, and help me interview Jemma Nelson, so that we can find her boyfriend and put a stop to this once and for all."

"You with me?" asked Kate, a mixture of encouragement and tenderness in her eyes.

Castle nodded slowly. "Try and stop me," he said, rising from the chair with renewed determination.

"Good man. Now, Ryan's getting that kid back in here," said Kate, making to leave the room. "You check in with Lex and then let's do this."

"Kate, wait?" said Castle, his fingers catching her elbow to stop her from leaving. "What you just said…about Alexis."

"Rick, don't," said Kate, blushing. "I…look, if I said too much, I'm sorry. This situation is stressful. It's getting to all of us. Emotions are running high."

"Kate, no. No. What you said…please don't _ever_ apologize for loving my child."

Kate smiled gratefully at him and patted the hand that rested on her arm. "Come on, Castle. We have work to do."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jemma Nelson walked into the precinct twenty minutes later, accompanied by a couple of Uniforms.

"Okay. We're on," said Kate, nudging Castle out of his contemplative stupor, fingers paused over the touch screen of his phone. "You sure you're up to this? Because no one will think less of you if you want to go home," she offered quietly.

"This is where I need to be, Kate. Alexis is with Ashley. His parents have agreed to stay home with them today. As long as she's supervised, and I know where she is, then I'd rather be here, helping you nail this guy. So, come on, Detective Beckett. Let's get this over with."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They loaded up with coffee, carrying full cups into the interview room, preparing for the long haul. Kate placed her leather folder and a stack of evidence down on the table and drew out a chair, quiet and controlled this time. She was determined to make this interview count, because this time it was personal.

"Jemma, you're looking better. I've brought you some water. I assume you ate breakfast at the hospital. We have a lot to get through today, so I want to start by reminding you of your rights. A lawyer can be made available to you whenever you wish, and you have the right to remain silent, as I informed you previously," said Kate, rattling through the preliminaries.

Jemma nodded, still not the chattiest of subjects, evidently.

Kate ignored her reticence and pushed on. "We finished our search of your apartment yesterday, and there are some…" she paused, searching for the right word, "_items_ I need your help identifying."

"Okay," replied Jemma, guardedly.

Kate opened the manila folder in front of her, removing the pile of photographs taken by CSU to record the contents of Jemma's hall closet. She shuffled them efficiently, aware of Castle's eyes on her, preparing herself to draw what they needed from this strangely uncooperative girl. Looking for the key that would fit this lock.

She selected a landscape image that depicted the small room in its entirety. The insanely organized shelving lining either side of the space, with the murder board laid out at its' center. She touched the print, her index finger tapping the mid-point of the shot thoughtfully, as she forced distracting memories from her mind to focus on the target in front of her.

"This is what we found when we opened up your hall closet," said Kate, sliding the photograph across the table. "I want you to tell me what all this stuff is and how it got there," said Kate, sounding perfectly reasonable to Jemma's ears.

Castle, meanwhile, could hear the tension in her voice, restraint pulled tight as a drum.

The girl looked closely at the photograph, examining it with a sense of wonder. Though still silent, she looked the most animated Kate and Castle had seen her, since she'd been brought in for questioning the day before.

They exchanged a brief glance as the girl trailed a finger over the rows of shelves. Then she paused to stare at the contents of the murder board, a frown creasing her brow, her eyes centimeters from the surface of the photographic paper.

"Well?" said Kate, after several minutes of silence.

Jemma's head shot up, as if she'd forgotten they were even there. "I…"she stuttered. "I've never seen any of this stuff before," she said, shaking her head, fingers still roaming the fine detail.

Kate withdrew another photograph from the pile. This one showed the shelves alone, their rows of books and DVD's lined up with surgical precision. The image was detailed enough that you could read the spine on each book.

"So, you've never seen _any_ of these books before?"

The girl shook her head.

"Answer for the tape, please, Jemma," reminded Kate, her voice calm and steely. "I need you to speak up."

"No, I've never seen any of this stuff. I swear."

"So, let me get this right," said Kate, a little note of sarcasm entering her voice. "This treasure trove of serial killer novels, horror films and homemade porn was lined up, nice and neat, in your closet…and you're _seriously_ telling me that you've never seen any of it before today?"

"_Yes,_" the girl whined. "You've seen my book shelves. This stuff…it's…_no_, it must be Joey's. I told you that already. That's _his_ closet. _He_ fitted the lock. I don't even have a key."

Kate moved the two photographs off to the side and slapped the murder board image down on the table.

"Tell me about this," she said, her tone dry and emotionless.

Again, Jemma studied the photograph in great detail, pouring over every little inch with evident fascination. When she looked up her face was open, but puzzled.

"I don't know what this is. What is it?" she asked, confused. "Who are these people?"

"That's what we were hoping you might tell us," said Kate, waiting patiently to see if there was any hint of playacting in her demeanor. But if this was an act, thought Kate, she's pursuing the wrong Major.

"This was inside my hall closet? You're sure?" she asked, lining all three photographs up in a row in front of her, casting her eyes from one to the other and back again.

"Right, so once again, for the record, Jemma, you're confirming that you recognize none of the people in this photograph? Look closely please, before you answer," instructed Kate, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

Castle nudged his chair sideways slightly so that he could watch Kate in action. They hadn't discussed the direction the interview might take, since the photograph of Alexis had been delivered, interrupting their morning. So, he watched the process unfold in front of him with curiosity, aware that the boys were also listening in from the other side of the one-way mirror.

"I don't know who any of these people are. I'm sure. I've never seen them before in my life. Except…" she trailed off, the faintest of blushes coloring her pale cheeks.

"Except?" prompted Kate, her eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Well, you and Mr. Castle, obviously," she said, dropping her eyes back to the tabletop.

Kate sighed, in disappointment. "Of course. Yes, I see."

"Why are some of the faces crossed out?" asked Jemma, pointing specifically to the image of Livia Caliente. "Do you know who they are?"

"We do, and the faces are crossed out because each of these people are dead," explained Kate, quietly.

Jemma looked up sharply, her mouth forming a little 'oh', eyes betraying a flash of panic.

Kate withdrew a stack of headshots from the folder in front of her, one for each of the victims. She patiently went through them in date order, starting with Livia Caliente, and working through each subsequent death until she reached the most recent victim, Jerry Falconio.

She described the little they knew of each individual's life – their ages, jobs, family background – the human qualities she hoped might appeal to this young girl, whose talent in life was for art, and who's literary tastes tended towards the romantic. Kate used skills learned from her partner-turned lover - she told a story.

Castle sat rapt beside her, a faint smile of pride quirking his lips, as he listened to Kate narrate whilst watching the effect her words had on Jemma Nelson.

The girl's hands clasped gravely in front of her, and she stared at the face of each victim as Kate brought them to life. The detective stopped short of sharing any details relating to cause and manner of death, keeping this information hidden until it might prove more useful.

"Jemma, tell me about Joey," said Kate, when she felt these tales, of lives lived and stolen away, had made the desired impact.

"What do you want to know?" asked Jemma, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Everything," said Kate. "I want to know everything. His name, age, profession, how you two met, how long you've been dating, his hobbies, his family, his favorite food, where we can find him right now. I want to know as much as you can tell me. All of it."

Castle leant forward in his chair, his elbows coming to rest against his knees, chin leaning on his palms, always eager for the story. Kate fought the urge to slide her hand down the sweep of his back, focusing on Jemma instead.

"His name is Joey O'Conner. Joseph, actually. He's twenty-six years old. I met him at college. He cleans the art studios and the labs at Parsons. One of my teachers took pity on him, lets him sit in on photography classes and use the darkroom after hours. He's a really talented photographer, but he can't afford to enroll in school," she explained. "So, that's how we met."

Castle let out a little puff of air at the 'talented photographer' remark, and Kate sent him a sympathetic look.

"Please continue," encouraged Kate.

"He had a difficult childhood, I think. Lost his mom when he was still a kid. Then it was just him and his little brother, Kieran. Kieran died last year, of a drug overdose, I think. He doesn't talk about his family much. He's…_very_ private…about everything."

"Hence the closet?" asked Kate.

"Yes. He was thrown out of his apartment a few months back, when he couldn't make the rent. I agreed to store some of his stuff while he looked for somewhere to stay. He's been crashing at a friend's place mostly, and he spends the odd night with me."

"And that didn't bother you? Not knowing what was inside that closet?" asked Castle, wondering what woman would be able to resist taking a peak inside her boyfriend's things.

"I moved to Manhattan to escape my parents. They spent my entire childhood smothering me, and my two sisters. They controlled what we ate, what clothes we wore, what classes we took, the books we read, the movies we saw, the friends we had…everything. I swear if they could have controlled my thoughts, then they would have done that too. So, I understand the need for privacy, Mr. Castle, and I respect it. Joey doesn't ask me for much. We don't live in each other's pockets. I already told you that."

"Where is Joey right now, Jemma?" asked Kate, hitting finally on the crucial question.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in over a week."

"So, where does he stay when he's not with you? Who is this friend he crashes with?" asked Kate.

"I don't know where he goes. I've never met any of his friends. That's the truth, Detective Beckett. He has a key to my place. He stays over sometimes when I go back to Westchester to visit my sister. She just had a baby and her husband works overseas, so I keep her company most weekends."

"What about a cell phone? Does Joey have a phone?" asked Castle, and Kate looked over at him, pleasantly surprised.

"He has one of those prepaid things. But he doesn't always refill his minutes. The cleaning job pays badly, I think, and his volunteer work pays nothing. Sometimes he just forgets to turn it on. His number is 555-2359."

"Volunteer work?" asked Kate and Castle simultaneously, glancing at one another in surprise.

"Yeah. Well, I say volunteer, it was really more of a compulsory thing to begin with, but you know what I mean."

The detective and the writer shook their heads.

"No, what _do_ you mean, Jemma. Compulsory?" asked Kate.

"He was busted a few years ago on a Drunk and Disorderly charge. The judge put him on probation. He had to attend this alcohol awareness program and carry out some kind of community service. He ended up working for the Parks Department. I think he liked it there, being out in nature…working outdoors. Most of his photographs are shot outdoors. So he stayed. Still volunteers to this day, even without the…"

"Jemma, where does he volunteer?" asked Kate, trying to conceal her excitement.

"Eh…well he started out in Central Park, clearing litter, I think. But he moved on when his sentence was up. I'm not sure where he works now. Some park downtown, I think. Tomkins Square Park or Washington Square, maybe? I'm sorry. I don't know for sure."

"Jemma, please don't think me rude," said Castle, touching Kate's arm to excuse his interruption, "but, you and Joey come from very different backgrounds. And you seem to be living pretty separate lives. He uses you as a storage locker and a place to crash. What do you get out of the deal?"

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" she asked, her eyes turning flinty once more. "You sound just like my father, Mr. Castle," she said, defiantly.

Kate was torn between the urge to laugh and the desire to throttle Castle for shutting down Jemma's open flow of information.

"I'm not mocking you, Jemma. I'm just trying to understand," said Castle, trying to recover the situation, using his cunning, as the father of a teenage daughter, to get her to open up. "Why don't you tell me how it is, if your relationship's so great?"

"You would never understand. You and your vanilla girlfriend," she said, looking boldly at Kate, sneering at them both.

"Now who's mocking?" said Castle, trying to control his anger. "Why don't you try me?" he challenged.

"I get something simple, uncomplicated. Someone who doesn't smother me. Who doesn't need to know where I am every hour of the day. He's cool, and older. He feels things, deeply, like I do, and he's a talented photographer," said the girl, her eyes lighting up with memories. "We talk about art. He gets my work. He thinks I have potential. My parents are horrified by my art. They don't understand any of it. They wanted me to study medicine, or become an investment banker. I would rather die than work in some dreary office, trussed up in a business suit," she said, looking pointedly at Kate's well-cut, navy jacket and crisp, white shirt. "So we don't speak anymore. My older sister, Caitlin, is the only family I need. Her and baby Lucas. They're my family now."

"And yet your father's still paying your tuition and your rent. How independent of you," said Kate archly.

There was a knock on the glass and Kate rose to leave the room, indicating for Castle to follow her. She carried the file of evidence out with her.

"Hey, Espo. What is it?" she asked, leaning against the wall whilst watching Jemma through the glass.

"Tech called. Michael Dupre's phone just went live. They got us a location."

"Where?" asked Kate eagerly.

"West 79th and Columbus, opposite the Planetarium."

"His apartment building," said Kate, shaking her head. "The clown's gone back home. Go pick him up, will you, Espo? Take a couple of Uni's. I need Ryan to make a start tracing Joey O'Conner."

"You making any progress with her?" asked Esposito, titling his head towards the interview room.

"Slow. There are a lot of gaps and I'm not sure if it's genuine or if she's trying to throw us off."

"Castle, what do you think?" asked Kate, turning to her partner.

"Well, I think if it's all true, then they have the loosest relationship since…" he stopped, at a loss for a description.

"Since before you guys got together?" offered Esposito, flinching when Kate glared at him.

"Helpful, Javi. Really helpful. Just, go pick up Dupre before our Mr. O'Conner gets to him first, and send Ryan in here."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How're you holding up?" asked Kate, running a hand down Castle's shirt sleeve, holding onto the cuff, her fingers chasing up inside the warm skin at his wrist.

"Good. You? She's got a bold mouth on her for a young woman facing a drug charge with time attached. You suppose you get an attitude like that hanging out at the Country Club?"

"Hmm. She's a puzzle, alright. Clearly the parenting style her folks employed has backfired spectacularly. Turned her into a real rebel without a cause. It's sad actually. She seems intelligent and she obviously has talent. But that tough girl routine is exhausting and ultimately pointless. She'll still end up with two kids, married to an orthodontist, and living in Scarsdale, believe me. It happens to all 'good girls gone bad' eventually."

"So, what happened to you? How'd you escape, Ms. Bad-Ass Beckett?" asked Castle, slipping his arm around her waist while no one was looking, pulling her up against him to nuzzle her neck.

"Who says I've escaped?" said Kate enigmatically, pushing him away with a hand to his chest and a suggestive smile.

Castle watched her walk away, as she headed out to find Ryan, stunned by the implication of her throwaway remark, excitement and hope flaring in his chest.

"We're not moving to Scarsdale, Kate," he called after her.

She didn't turn round, just kept on walking, rewarding him with a little backwards wave of her hand to let him know that she'd heard him.

**A/N: Taking a short break in this interview session before it gets too long.**

**Another update will follow soon. I hope this is still fun. Comments very much appreciated.**


	43. Chapter 43

**This chapter continues the second interview with Jemma Nelson, picking up with Kate's search for more information on Joey O'Conner, Jemma's boyfriend. Castle was left standing outside the interview room at the end of the last chapter with a smile on his face, having called after her, "We're not moving to Scarsdale, Kate." Just to refresh your memories. We pick up from there...**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 43**

Castle caved. It took all of three seconds and he's on her tail, following Kate out to find Ryan, drawn to her like iron filings to a magnet. He hovered beside Ryan's desk, trying not to stare at her. Hell, who was he kidding? Just trying not to be too obvious.

"Jemma Nelson just told us Joseph 'Joey' O'Conner has a record for Drunken Disorderly. He was put on probation. Had some court-ordered community service program to complete with The Parks Department. That can't be a coincidence," said Kate.

"She tell you which park he worked in?" asked Ryan.

"Central Park, initially. Litter patrol. But she said he stayed on as a volunteer, though she couldn't tell us where he's working right now. I'll call them, try to find out, once we finish up in there."

"What I don't get," said Castle, tearing his eyes away from Kate's legs, which she was unconsciously swinging from the end of Ryan's desk, "is why he didn't show up in the system, if that's his finger print on the notecard from the gala, and on the belt from Jerry Falconio's crime scene. If he has a record, he should be in AFIS, right?"

"Yeah, that's bothering me too. Ryan, pull up Joseph O'Conner's record, will you, and get me a copy of his prints? Let's make sure we're talking about the same guy. And prepare a photo array we can put under Jemma's nose. I want to make sure we avoid any identification bias, by offering her more than one choice. We don't want any hint of suggestion influencing her witness I.D. that might tie this thing up in a Wade Hearing further down the track."

"What about the cell phone number?" reminded Castle.

"Oh, yeah. Good point. Ryan, get a trace on this too, can you?" said Kate, showing him the number Jemma had given them earlier. "A location would be good. The girlfriend says she has no idea where he is right now, and that makes me nervous, especially since Michael Dupre is back in town, wandering the city alone. That idiot."

Ryan copied down the phone number and went back to pulling Joseph O'Conner's details from the system.

Kate and Castle readied themselves to resume the interview with Jemma Nelson. First they stopped by the break room while Castle made three cups of coffee.

"You know, if she's lying about the stuff she says she doesn't know, then her life is over," said Kate, crossing her arms and leaning against the break room table while Castle operated the coffee machine.

"She's not much older than Alexis, but her attitude is _so_ brittle, so hard. How do you grow up in a home with such privilege and opportunity, and end up dating some drop out weirdo, who you know next to nothing about? It's like she's on a mission to self-destruct."

"Yeah. I guess it's a lesson in parenting, helicopter style. Sometimes less is more," said Kate. "Sounds like she wasn't given any room to breathe. Had all her choices taken away from her, and now she hates them. Her parents, I mean."

"So, maybe I didn't screw Alexis up after all? She's been setting her own bedtime since she was five," said Castle, grinning at Kate. "Always resisted me when I told her to lay off her homework so we could watch a movie together. Oh and she was the one who insisted we have vegetables on our pizza."

"_Right_," said Kate slowly, watching him with a fond look on her face. "Why am I not surprised by any of that?"

"Because you know me too well, detective?" he suggested, tugging playfully on the waist of her pants.

"Yeah, there's that. And…" said Kate, trailing off point as she watched some activity out in the bullpen.

"And?" prompted Castle, his thumb brushing the sensitive spot under her ribs.

"And…I think we should get back in there pronto. I've just watched the Mayor go into Montgomery's office, and somehow I don't think he's here to congratulate Roy on winning the Castle-Beckett office sweep. Those coffees nearly ready?"

"Almost," said Castle, frothing the milk.

"Great. Look, I'll go back in. Get started. Follow me when you're done. I don't want some slick lawyer closing her down before we get a chance to squeeze as much information from her as we can. If Montgomery updates Bob and it gets back to her parents, we've only got so long before they push an attorney onto that kid, and you can bet _her_ representation won't be some court appointed hack from the public defender's office."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jemma, do you need a bathroom break?" asked Kate, keen to avoid a police brutality complaint. "My partner is bringing us coffee. Can I get you anything else before we continue?" she asked, solicitously.

"So, how come he's your partner? He's that crime writer, isn't he? I've seen his picture in bookshops. Is it '_bring your boyfriend to work_' week or something?" she asked Kate with a glint in her eye, clearly trying to goad her.

Before Kate could formulate an answer, the door opened, and Castle appeared carrying the tray of coffee cups. He placed them down on the table and leaned over to whisper in Kate's ear.

"The Mayor is outside the window with Montgomery, they're listening in," he warned her.

Kate flushed pink, thinking about Jemma's last remark. She briefly thanked him for the heads up, taking a sip of her coffee to focus her mind.

"Jemma, we've talked a little bit about Joey this morning. But there are some more things I need to know."

"What's to tell?" asked Jemma, fingers closing around the white cup. Her pinky was cocked out to the side as she daintily raised the cup to her lips, betraying her cultured upbringing.

"Well, I'd like you to tell me about these," said Kate, pushing a photograph, and a clear, plastic evidence bag, with a couple of glass vials inside, towards the girl.

"What _is_ this?" asked Jemma, picking up the bag and turning it over in her hands, letting the tiny ampoules clink together. Then she pulled the photograph of the medical kit CSU had found in the closet towards her for a closer look.

"We found these in the closet along with the other items I've shown you already. Have you ever seen them before? Do you know what they might contain?"

The girl sighed, letting out a frustrated rush of air. "If it was in _that_ closet, then I know nothing about it. That's Joey's stuff. I already told you. I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself. You want me to say it again for the tape, Detective Beckett?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, once was enough, thank you, Jemma," said Kate sweetly, determined not to rise to the girl's insolence. "Was Joey on any medication, that you're aware of?" she continued, taking back the evidence bag and setting it off to one side.

Jemma flushed, shifting uncomfortably in her seat before she answered. "No, not that I know of," she replied, coolly.

Kate arched an eyebrow and looked at Castle, who was studying Jemma intently. They'd both watched her flinch at the question, and then lie right to their faces. Question was, what did they do about it?

"Jemma, we're not exactly new to this game," said Kate, smiling, charming, as she waved a hand between herself and Castle to illustrate her point. "And when you've been doing this as long as we have…well, you get to tell when people are lying."

"That so?" drawled Jemma, her cheeks still pink, as she folded her arms defensively across her chest.

"Yes, that _is_ so," replied Kate, keeping her voice even, though Castle noted the flicker of anger present in the tight curl of her fingers around her pen. "And I think you're lying to us right now. And I don't like liars, Jemma. Don't like them at all. Because they waste my time, they insult my intelligence, and they cast doubt on the voracity of every single word that passes their lips."

Jemma stared Kate out, her eyes two dark nuggets of coal in a face as pale as a snowman. But Kate was a champion at staring contests from way back, and so Jemma backed down first, picking up her near empty coffee cup as a pretense, to save face, when she finally broke eye contact.

"I'm not lying…_exactly_," said Jemma, after a final swig of cold coffee.

"Meaning?" prompted Kate.

"Those drugs you found in my apartment. We both share…when he stays over, we smoke together," she admitted.

Kate was suspicious of this answer. Was it proffered to placate her or deflect them from the truth?

"So, are you saying the marijuana is medicinal?" asked Kate, deciding to play dumb in an attempt to draw her out if at all possible.

"Medicinal?" asked the girl, looking at Kate like she was crazy.

"Well, I asked you if Joey was taking any medication and you've just answered that you both enjoyed smoking marijuana. So I'm asking if the marijuana is for medicinal purposes? Does he have an illness or a medical condition of some kind that necessitates the smoking of marijuana?"

"The pot is for _smoking_…for _fun_, Detective. You and Mr. Castle should try it some time. Might loosen you up a little," she said with a smirk on her face.

"That's enough!" barked Castle, fed up with the girl's cheek and her disrespectful attitude towards Kate.

Jemma seemed unfazed by Castle's outburst, as it probably constituted just another reminder of her father. Nothing she hadn't heard before. Kate put her hand to Castle's shoulder, pushing him back against his seat, her touch reminding him that there were people watching and it wouldn't do to lose control in front of the Mayor, particularly if he was seen to be defending her honor.

Kate decided to move on from the medical kit, since it was getting them nowhere. Ryan knocked the door and popped his head inside, handing Kate the file on Joseph O'Conner that he's pulled off of AFIS, together with the photo array she'd requested.

She took a minute to scan the information, sharing the file with Castle, so they could read it over together. She closed the folder over once they were both done reading, taking a quiet minute to formulate her next line of questioning.

But Castle leaned in, opening up the file again to point to the set of prints that Ryan had just given them.

Kate gave him a puzzled look, and raised her shoulders to indicate her question?

"The exemplar," he whispered in her ear, eliciting a shiver from Kate.

She shot him a confused look, mixed with shock at the effect his nearness had on her, her brow knitting together, eyes darkening.

Taking the file from her hands, Castle rifled through the reports until he came to the digital print-off of the exemplar they had on file from the Falconio crime scene. He pointed to this thumbprint and then to the thumbprint Ryan had just obtained from AFIS. They were markedly different. Kate started to nod slowly, acknowledging his point.

"Jemma, we found a guitar in amongst Joey's possessions," said Castle, as the girl watched them warily. "Has he been playing for a longtime, do you know?" asked Castle lightly.

"A few years, I guess. He told me he bought a secondhand guitar when he moved to Manhattan. He learned to play so he could busk on the Subway for extra cash. That was about eight or nine years ago, after he came out of care. I bought him the guitar you found in the closet for his birthday. His old one cracked, so he couldn't tune it properly," explained Jemma, while Kate listened intently, the brilliance of Castle question dawning on her.

She pulled out the AFIS report, and checked the date on Joey O'Conner's arrest. He was seventeen years old when he was charged with Drunken & Disorderly conduct, two months over the age of majority, and so no longer viewed as a minor under New York State law, so they'd charged him as an adult. He hadn't taken up guitar until he'd arrived in Manhattan, a pastime that would callus his fingers and change the appearance of his fingerprints, thus accounting for the break in the whorl pattern on the thumbprint they had pulled from the notecard and the leather belt used to hang Jerry Falconio. The gap between these two events was vital; it explained a lot.

Kate got up, beckoned Castle over to the door, so they could talk out of Jemma's earshot.

"You're a genius. This explains why we couldn't get a match in AFIS for the latest prints. I'll get Tech to match as many points as they can between the old AFIS sample and the crime scene print, try for a definitive match. Let's move onto the photo I.D. – make sure we're definitely talking about the same guy."

When they sat back down, Jemma was watching them suspiciously.

"Jemma, I need you to take a look at some photographs for me. I'd like you to point to anyone you recognize in this array," said Kate, sliding the display of eight headshots Ryan had prepared across the table at her.

The girl glanced down at the card casually, as if she didn't expect to recognize anyone. Kate and Castle watched her intently; looking out for any little tell that might give her away. Her eyes alighted on the image of Joseph O'Conner, not a recent shot Kate was aware, but there was enough of a resemblance to his twenty-six year old self that Jemma should be able to pick him out if it was the same guy.

"Well, do you see anyone?" prompted Kate, eager for an answer.

"Yes…that's Joey. That's my boyfriend," she said, tapping the small photograph with a black, enameled fingernail.

"This one? This guy here?" clarified Kate, pointing to the photograph Jemma seemed to be looking at. "Great. Thank you. So, for the record, Ms. Nelson has indicated that the man depicted in photograph number five is her boyfriend, Mr. Joseph O'Conner," said Kate, for the benefit of the tape.

Kate returned the headshots to her folder and produced the baggie containing the invitation recovered from Jerry Falconio's personal effects.

"Right. Moving on. When we spoke at your apartment yesterday, you said you'd never heard of a Jerry Falconio. Now, I showed you his photograph this morning, and I told you a little bit about him. Do you still assert that you've never heard of him?" asked Kate, calmly, patiently.

"Yes," said Jemma, though she was now looking a little uneasy.

"Okay. _So_…still never heard of him. Yet…_you_ calligraphed his name onto this invitation," said Kate, a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she pushed the clear plastic baggie across the table top towards the girl, permitting her to look at this latest piece of evidence.

Castle squirmed in his seat, arms folded across his chest, settling in to enjoy the next few minutes of the interview.

Jemma didn't reach out to touch the bag this time. She just stared at it, and then looked back up at Kate, her eyes betraying just a hint of worry.

"What? No sharp comeback for me, Jemma? You know, that might just be your smartest move today."

"How do you know _I _wrote that card?" challenged the girl.

"Because I have a lab report confirming that the ink used on this invitation matches the ink we found on the desk in your apartment."

"Thousands of people probably use that ink," Jemma replied, half-heartedly.

"Your calligraphy pen operates based on a capillary action, Jemma. The ink has to be water-based, with the color coming from dyes, rather than pigments, to avoid clogging up the nib of the pen. It's easy for our lab to analyze the chemical composition of that ink, combined with the paper and the pen you used, and come up with a match. We also have a handwriting expert looking at the calligraphic style right now, though that report will take a little longer to come back. But I'm sure you'll agree, three out of four isn't bad," said Kate, a little triumphantly.

Jemma slumped back in her chair, eyeing the invitation with a surly look on her face.

"So, we're at a bit of a crossroads now, Jemma. You can help yourself, and we might be able to cut you a deal on the drugs charge, or you can put yourself in the frame for a more serious charge, like, oh, I don't know…let's say, 'accessory before the fact'," suggested Kate. "That's accessory to _murder_, in case that's not completely clear," she said, her tone softening to make her point.

"Accessory to _what?_" asked Jemma, her voice mirroring the panicked look on her face.

"Murder, Jemma. Murder," repeated Kate calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't murdered anyone," she whined, the air of cool detachment and toughness now dissolving.

"This invitation, which _you_ created, was used to lure a man to his death. That makes you an accessory to murder."

"But I've never even _met_ that guy. I told you already. My god, this can't be happening," whined Jemma, shaking her head, her shiny, black bangs shivering in time to the movement. "I think I want that lawyer now," she simpered.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather just tell us what happened?" asked Kate, trying to avoid the restrictions the arrival of a lawyer would mean to proceedings.

"No. No, way. I'm _done_. I'm not saying another word until you get me a lawyer," said the girl, crossing her arms and shutting down.

**A/N: Looks like little Jemma might be in a whole world of trouble now.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts. Reviews are the highlight of my day. (Sad but true)**

**Also posted a pre-Linchpin one-shot today called 'Diving in Deep', if you're interested. **


	44. Chapter 44

**This chapter covers the arrival of Jemma Nelson's attorney at the precinct, after the girl decides to invoke her right to representation. The subsequent interview teaches us even more about Joey O'Conner - the man in the frame for the serial murders.**

**Caskett fluff in and around the serious bits as Kate and Castle learn to work together now that they're in a relationship.**

**Apologies for the delay updating. I got carried away writing 'Missed Opportunities'. Hope this long chapter makes up for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 44**

"Take her back to holding," said Kate, to the uniform stationed outside the interview room door.

She touched Castle's elbow and steered him back towards her desk. "Sunday afternoon - slow, patchy time at the public defender's office. On call hours for the lowest on the totem pole; the poor souls left behind with the grunt work and no families to act as an excuse," she explained.

"Sounding a little bitter there, Kate," he said, stopping to look at her.

"Yeah, well, I _was_ that grunt around the precinct for years. No husband and no kids earns you holidays and weekends to cover until you rise up the ranks and can mete out the same punishment on unsuspecting lower-downs. Not great memories," added Kate, sitting down at her desk.

Castle stopped alongside her, and dropped his hand to her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"When this case is over, we should go away together. Take a break. And Kate, before you start, I won't take no for an answer," he said, silencing her seed of protest. "I know you have some vacation time stored up, and you might not have a husband or a kid, but you have me and Alexis, so no excuses. We get this guy and then we pack a bag, head off somewhere warm, where they serve colorful cocktails with fruit in them, and there are endless stacks of fluffy white towels, and a spectacularly comfortable bed with sinfully luxurious sheets."

"Eh, I thought you wanted to whisk me away somewhere exotic, Castle? Because that sounds suspiciously like your loft," joked Kate.

"Oh, you're funny today, Detective Beckett. But you're not deflecting the issue. We close the case, we get on a plane," he said firmly, massaging both her shoulders now, all decorum in the precinct forgotten with the lure of firm muscles and soft, warm skin under his hands.

"A plane? Really? You've got this all thought out then?" she asked, warming to the idea already, as she gently, but reluctantly, shrugged him off.

"Well, no. Not exactly _all_. But I will," he promised, removing his hands from her shoulders to go and sit in his own chair, watching her with a mischievous grin on his face.

Kate instantly missed the comforting touch of his hands on her shoulders. She shook her head to free her hair, curls tumbling down her back, as she built up to say something.

"_If_ I let you plan a trip…" she began, catching her lower lip between her teeth, doubt and excitement swirling together in her gut, because this was a big step for her…for them. Handing the reins on anything…'_domestic'_ over to Castle was just epic, in Kate's world, and so, she was nervous.

"_Yes?_" he asked eagerly, so full of hope and barely contained excitement that she was unable to say no.

"_If_…then there will be rules."

"_Rules_, Kate? Oh, no, _come on._ We're talking about a vacation here. Ourfirst vacation together," he said, smiling at her appealingly, a note of a whine in his voice, pleading, tugging at her heart. "You can't pull the rules thing on me for that. Your rank doesn't count when we're at home, you know," he reminded her.

"At home?" she repeated, with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Semantics, Kate. No pulling rank, at your place or mine."

"That so, Castle?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips. "Well, I think you'll find that I outrank you in almost any situation, as a Detective of the NYPD. That's just the way it is, so suck it up, Rick. Never gonna change."

"Didn't do you any good in bed this morning, detective," he replied, cocking his eyebrow suggestively at her. "Your rank, that is. Seem to recall someone completely overpowering you. Taking you, _controlling_ you, Kate. Making you _beg_," he whispered.

She flushed bright pink, glaring at him to make him stop, because she couldn't get the words out, and damn it if he wasn't turning her on. Her mouth had gone dry, and she couldn't trust her voice with Esposito was still sitting nearby, and Castle was using that to effect; trapping her into listening to him torture her, with his low throaty growl and come-to-bed eyes because he knew that if she made a fuss it would only draw attention to them.

"We'll…we need to talk about this later," she finally managed, scooping her hair up off her neck, twisting it into a knot as she tried to cool off, her pulse racing, heat spreading down her chest.

Castle watched her with amusement, having fun toying with her – the arousal written all over her face.

"Later. Right. I'll hold you to that. And if I let my mind wander in the meantime, drum up a few vacation ideas…?" he asked, teasingly.

"Then, you'll be no use to me, and I'll have to throw you off this case," said Kate in summation, finally getting the better of him.

"Right," he said grudgingly. "What do you need?"

"Until the on-call from the public defender's office gets here, we need to review the evidence we already have. Look for gaps in the information Jemma gave us, any inconsistencies, and then draw up a list of things we still need to know. But first, get me something to eat?" she asked, charming him with a lovely smile, if he ever needed to be charmed.

"My pleasure. What do you feel like?"

"Hmm, chicken salad. Oh and fruit, Castle."

"_Salad_? That's it? You want rabbit food in the middle of a case? How's that going to sustain us through a long interrogation?"

"I don't care. You eat what you want. But if you're whisking me away to a beach in the not too distant future, I'm having salad for lunch."

His grin was priceless, and she delighted in being able to give him this small gift.

"A beach, huh? You're narrowing it down already, I see. Now who's letting their mind wander?" he taunted.

Kate glared at him; a weak, pathetic, wholly amused glare, and he decided he'd pushed her enough for now.

"Chicken salad, it is," he said, getting up and pulling on his jacket.

"And fruit," she called after him, as a reminder, smiling to herself as he sauntered off whistling the theme to _Hawaii Five-O_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was after 3pm by the time Helen Worthington showed up, juggling files and looking more than a little frazzled. Her navy skirt suit was slightly creased, and Kate noticed a stain on the lapel. Evidently the young lawyer caught her staring at it, and she hurried to wipe the away the mark.

"Baby spit up," she explained, scrubbing at the spot with a disintegrating tissue, which only succeeded in making it worse, when the small white paper fibers spread and stuck to her dark jacket. "Helen Worthington, Duty Counsel. Pleased to meet you", she added, thrusting out her hand for Kate to shake. "You must be Detective Beckett? And this must be the famous Mr. Castle," she said, turning to aim her hand in Castle's direction, suddenly giddy as a school girl as he charmed her with a little bow.

Kate rolled her eyes in mild amusement at how easy it was for someone to stroke Castle's ego. But she let it go to lead the lawyer into the interview room, setting her up with coffee while they waited for Jemma to reappear from the holding cells.

Castle crowded Kate's back when they returned to her desk to take a break while the lawyer briefed by her client.

"What?" she asked, looking at him in puzzlement when he failed to step away from her.

"Did you see that?" he hissed, looking back over his shoulder towards interview room 2.

"See what, Castle?" asked Kate, absentmindedly flicking through a file.

"Her, the lawyer, Ms. Worthy-whatsit. _She_ seems to manage fine with a baby _and_ her job; on call on a Sunday afternoon, and still compos mentis enough to recognize me. Did you notice?" he whispered, careful not to let Esposito hear what he was saying.

"Conceited much, Castle?" asked Kate, still amused by his love of fame and desire to be recognized.

"That's what you took from what I just said, Kate?"

Kate looked up at him, trying hard to avoid the delicate issue he'd just sprung on her, here of all places, and a hint of discomfort stiffened her posture.

"Baby _and_ job, working weekends, on-call. People do it, Kate," he said, letting her know that if that was something _she_ wanted then _they_ could do it too. That having a home life and a family and her job weren't a pipe dream for her anymore.

"She has baby vomit on her collar, Castle. Can you really see me looking like that?" she asked, a challenging edge to her voice, to mask the hint of fear and vulnerability underneath.

"No," he said, with a sigh.

"Thought not," she replied, shutting this tricky subject down as fast as she could, before he could hear the flicker of interest in her voice.

"No, you're far too well groomed to come into work looking like that. You'd have changed before you left the house," he assured her, determined to make his point.

"Very funny. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, Castle. Bickering about hypothetical babies is not going to solve this case…and right now, I'm all about the case. So…help me with that, and then…" she said, patting her hand against his chest.

"And then…?" he asked, raising a hopeful eyebrow at her.

"Let's just…take things a day at a time. We're doing okay so far. No need to rock the boat, is there?" she asked, amused by his persistence.

"Yet?" he pushed.

"Hmmm, you're not going to give up are you?" said Kate, rolling her eyes. "We'll see. I'm not saying no," she conceded, meeting his eyes and holding his gaze, the excitement of possibility flaring in her belly. "But, enough for now. Help me with the case, Castle. That's the best thing you could give me right now."

Her answer was not what he had expected, but it was also way more than he'd hoped, when he took a risky chance bringing up this subject on the spur of the moment. Her reaction told him a lot – that this was clearly something she had to have at least thought about, and he had to try hard to screen the excitement from his face.

"The case. Yip, we're all about the case," he muttered, pursing his lips in a little expression of triumph that was gone before she could see it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they re-entered the interview room half an hour later, Jemma looked as pale as ever. The grey-green breezeblock walls cast a sickly glow on human skin, and Jemma faired worse than the rest of them in that respect. She was seated next to her lawyer on one of the room's four lightweight, metal chairs, with only the grey, Formica topped table between them. She drummed her fingers nervously on the surface, looking tired and antsy.

An overhead strip light crackled and flickered, briefly dimming the room as Castle and Kate took their seats.

"I've had a talk with my client, Detective Beckett," said Jemma's court appointed attorney, "and we'd like to hear what sort of deal you have to offer on the possession charge before she says another word."

"Before we even think about cutting a deal, I need to know that Jemma has something of value to offer us," countered Kate.

"What do you want to know?" asked the lawyer.

"I want to know why she wrote out that invitation card with Jerry Falconio's name on it, and if she wrote any others? I want to know any and all information she has on Joey O'Conner's family background, his friends, his hobbies, the places he likes to go; anything that might tell us where he is now. Because as of today, your boyfriend is looking good for a total of six homicides, Jemma. And that's before we throw in harassment, stalking and unlawful surveillance of a police officer and her immediate family. So if I were you, Ms. Worthington, I'd get your client to start talking if she wants to distance herself from a felony murder charge."

The lawyer and her client muttered quietly to one another for a couple of minutes, while Kate made a show of not looking at them. Castle made no attempt to disguise the fact that he couldn't tear his eyes off of Kate. When she threatened to use the stalking statutes against Jemma's boyfriend, and referred to himself and Alexis as 'her immediate family' he couldn't believe his ears. He knew she was falling back on legal terminology, but that she thought that way about them at all, and was able to voice it in this arena, went so far beyond the improvements he thought they'd made to their relationship recently that he could think of nothing else for the next couple of minutes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jemma has some information that she thinks might be helpful to you, Detective Beckett," said Helen Worthington eventually. "You tell me what deal is on the table, and then she'll talk."

"Providing the information is good enough, I have the riding ADA's approval to misd the felony possession charge. She does six months in state and agrees to enter a drug treatment facility."

The lawyer looked at Jemma and nodded her approval of the deal she'd just been offered. Jemma regarded Kate with something like gratitude for the first time since their interview sessions had begun, and she nodded her agreement to the detective.

"Okay. It appears we have a deal. Now, Jemma, can you tell me why you wrote that invitation for Jerry Falconio?"

"Because Joey asked me to do it. He said it was for his work. I'd helped him out with stuff like that before. He's dyslexic and his handwriting isn't great. He said he needed these invitations to look really smart, so I bought the card stock and…"

"Where? Where did you buy it?" asked Kate, with interest.

"At Kate's Paperie on Broome, between Broadway and…"

"Crosby," said Castle, interrupting. "I know that store. It's near my…" he trailed off, as Kate laid a hand on his arm to stop him revealing that the stationery store was practically next door to his apartment building.

"Yes, Crosby," agreed Jemma. "I go there a lot for art supplies, and the ink I use came from there too. He brought me home a letterhead from work and asked me to get an embossing stamp made up."

"An embossing stamp?" asked Kate.

"Yes, it's like a seal…you know the kind they used to use with wax, only you use a hammer to emboss the logo into card. I think I still have the receipt for it at home somewhere."

"And what does this stamp look like when it's applied to the card?"

"Oh…sorry, I should have explained. It's the City of New York Parks and Recreation logo; you know the green sycamore leaf. I downloaded a copy of the logo from the DRP website. They have a corporate identity style guide online, so it was easy to dump it to a flash drive and then get the guy I know at Kate's to make up the stamp for me."

Kate listened to the girl's explanation, impressed by her level of ingenuity, and glad that her boyfriend hadn't had an interest in counterfeiting. Murder was bad enough, without having the Fed's wrestle the case out from under their noses.

"Okay, so where is this embossing stamp now?" asked Kate, running her eyes down the evidence list CSU had prepared with Esposito following the search and seizure operation at Jemma's apartment. "Because my guys didn't find it when they searched your place yesterday."

"I don't know. It should have been in my desk, I think, with the ink bottle and my calligraphy pen. Maybe Joey took it?" she suggested.

"And the hammer? You said you used a hammer to make the impression. Where's that?"

"I don't know, probably in my kitchen drawer. It's only small. A toffee hammer, cast metal, about four inches long. It's vintage, belonged to my grandmother. The word 'Heath' is branded into the handle…you know, to advertise the chocolate bar. The card is thick enough that you only need a few taps to make the embossing. I do it over a sheet of foam," she explained.

"Okay, so tell me when you created the invitation for Jerry Falconio. Can you remember roughly how long ago that was?" asked Kate.

"I remember exactly. It was a month ago, I had an assignment due for college, but Joey was hassling me to do the invitations, said it was really important. He asks me for so little and once I got going they didn't take me long."

"Whoa! Hold up, hold up," said Castle. "_They_ didn't take you long? How many are we talking here?"

"Six, I think…in total," said Jemma, blushing with the knowledge that she'd kept this from them before since the day before.

"Six? Who were the others for? I need names, Jemma," said Kate, sliding her notepad across the table to the girl.

"You already know the names," said Jemma, holding the pen and hesitating over the paper.

"Write them down. I need to hear this from you," said Kate, looking quickly at Castle, a frisson of excitement passing through her at the important pieces of information they were adding to their case.

Jemma wrote down the names of Livia Caliente, Edward Mason, Roger Isles, Emily Garrett, Jerry Falconio and finally, Michael Dupre, while Kate and Castle watched her in silence.

Kate thanked her and withdrew the notepad, tapping her pen against the girl's neat, artistic script on the yellow, lined page before continuing.

"So, I've told you that all of these people are now dead - murdered, except the last name on this list. Who else, besides you, was aware of this list?"

"List? It wasn't a list. Just a bunch of people Joey said his bosses wanted to invite to some ceremony or other."

"And what about the dates and times of these ceremonies? He give you those too?"

"No, I only wrote in the names. We left the date and time blank because he said they still had to finalize that part. I never heard what date they settled on, I swear."

Kate went back into her file and pulled out three clear evidence bags containing each one of the threatening notes she had been sent, at the gala, to Castle's loft and to her own apartment.

"Did Joey ask you write these notes too, Jemma?" asked Kate, watching the girl's eyes widen as she read the content of each message – the '_I'm watching you',_ and the 'This isn't over' and the latest, '_Welcome home detective'_.

"I didn't write any of these, Detective Beckett," said Jemma, with a good deal more sincerity and respect for Kate than she'd shown so far.

"You're sure that isn't your handwriting? Because it's easy enough for us to check."

When Jemma shook her head, Kate asked, "Do you have any idea who could have written them? Could Joey, for instance?"

"No way. This is high quality calligraphy. You need a certain amount of skill to write like that. Maybe someone from my course? Joey knows a few of my classmates from sitting in on photography tutorials," she suggested.

"Any names spring to mind?"

"There is this one girl; Kelly Harper. She likes Joey, was always trying to get him to look at her work. You know the type - blond, pretty, and needy. He brushed her off when I was around, but her work's as good as this," said Jemma, studying the notes. "You really think Joey did this? To all these people?" she asked, whimpering.

"It looks an awful lot like that, yes, Jemma. So I'm going to need you to think. When did you last see Joey?"

"Eh, about nine days ago, I think it was. Friday, right before I left for my sister's. He came by my apartment to crash, Thursday night into Friday. He looked pretty bad; pale and thin. He needed a shower and a change of clothes. I left him sleeping when I went to classes, and then I caught the Metro-North train from Grand Central to White Plains after my graphic design tutorial. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"And was this normal behavior for Joey, to show up unannounced and then leave when you were out of the apartment without a goodbye?" asked Kate, puzzled that this young girl would expect so little from a relationship.

"Yes, pretty much. I told you - I like my own company, the freedom. We both liked it that way. His life is chaotic sometimes…"

"What do you mean, 'chaotic'? In what way?" asked Kate.

"He has an issue with alcohol. He goes on binges then sobers up, and it's when he's sober that he comes to find me. I asked him to get help a few months back and I think he's been going to meetings. There's a group over on East 6th Street, they meet every Tuesday night at the Grand Street Settlement. I think he goes there when things are bad," she confessed.

"How did you know about this place? This is all pretty far removed from the life you're used to."

"I hate my old life. At least this is real. Problems and all, Joey was real."

"Oh, this is all _very_ real, Jemma. But you might just be wishing for the fairytale when this is all over. So tell me how you know about the AA meeting?"

"I saw a flyer in the window of the deli downstairs from my apartment. I tore off the number and gave it to Joey. He told me he went and it seemed to be helping for a while; he was happier and more stable, he even put on a little weight. I don't know if he got a sponsor or anything, but he looked better, until the last couple of weeks, and then I saw him less and less. That's all I know. He didn't drink around me, knew I hated the stuff. My uncle was an alcoholic. He drank himself to death, leaving my aunt to raise her twin girls alone, so I don't drink, Detective, and I wanted Joey to stop too."

"Did those vials I showed you earlier have anything to do with his drinking? Was he seeing a doctor?"

"I don't know. He did ask me to collect a prescription for him from the Equal Care Pharmacy on the corner of my block, but that only happened once and I can't remember what it was for. Sorry."

Kate looked down at her list of questions and rolled her head on her tired shoulders.

"Can I ask if Joey has his ears pierced?"

Jemma looked a little perplexed by the question, but answer yes, without hesitation.

"And, does he wear an earring all the time? Any particular design or style that you can remember?"

"He has a silver dagger and a tiny crucifix," replied Jemma, and Kate nodded, a little disappointed, until she added. "Oh, and few weeks ago, he got a little gold noose, you know, like a hangman's noose. We bought it from a street trader one Sunday in SoHo. Grand Street, I think it was. Yeah, so he's been wearing that recently. Why?" asked Jemma, seeming innocent and genuinely curious.

"Oh, no reason," said Kate, allowing her elbow to slide unperceptively along the table to contact with Castle's in silent communication with her partner.

"Jemma, does Joey drive a van or have access to a vehicle of any kind?" asked Kate, reviewing the notes for Danny Minola's murder.

Minola was found with drugs in his system, and since he wasn't on the Vesuvio board, he didn't get an invite, and Jemma hadn't written his name on the list of invitees. So, Joey had to have lured him to the playground some other way or taken him by force.

"He sometimes has use of a DPR van. When they need him to move plants or supplies from one park to another he sometimes drives, and there was this one time, his boss let him keep it overnight. We went to Ikea over in Brooklyn, and he helped me bring home some furniture for my apartment. But he doesn't own a car, no."

"Okay, good," said Kate, adding the information to her notes. "Did he ever mention his bosses' name, by any chance?"

"Eh, he talked about a Frank and a Gary, but I don't know which one is his boss. I wish you could meet him, you'd see what I mean. He really isn't much of a talker," said the girl, rather naively.

"Yes, well, hopefully we'll get the chance to talk to Joey real soon," said Kate and Jemma flushed at her own stupidity.

At this point the on-call attorney cut in.

"Look, Detective Beckett, my client's been more than cooperative, I think you'll agree, and given the lateness of the hour on a Sunday, I propose we wrap this up and let Jemma get some rest before arraignment tomorrow morning."

"I'm almost done, Ms. Worthington. I just have a couple of other questions," assured Kate. "Jemma, I need to ask you again if there are any friends or family that you know of, anyone Joey's ever mentioned, that he might go to now. Someone he could stay with? You'd be helping him out if you tell us, because things will only get worse for Joey the longer he's out on his own."

"No. He doesn't have any family left. That photograph…the old one that was on the wall in my closet, that's the only picture I've ever seen of his mom and his brother."

"What, this one?" asked Kate, taking the photograph she'd given Castle to study out of her folder and handing it to Jemma.

"Yes. This is Joey, I think when he was about six or seven, and this is his brother, Kieran. His mom died not long after this was taken. He never talks about her. I think it makes him too sad."

"And friends? You're seriously telling us that you don't know any of his friends? I find that kind of hard to believe, Jemma. You're a couple and you don't socialize with each other's…friends?" asked Kate, tailing off as she thought about her own situation. Friends could be complicated, Kate knew that.

"We're from totally different worlds, and he doesn't have any friends that I know of. My friends thought he was weird just because he's different, and he didn't want them knowing I was dating the school cleaner. So we hung out on our own. It isn't a crime, Detective. I can't see Mr. Castle hanging out in a cop bar, can you?" she asked Kate, with a roll of her eyes towards Castle.

Kate laughed at her humorous observation, and Castle coughed indignantly.

"I own my own bar, actually. And cops hang out there," he said proudly.

"Figures," said Jemma dryly.

"Right, well, I think we're done," said Kate, wrapping up the interview. "If you think of anything else overnight, someplace he might go, anything that might help us find Joey and bring him in safely, then please tell the Duty Sergeant and have him call me," she said, rising to gather her files.

"One of our officers will take Jemma back down to holding and you'll see her in the morning at her arraignment. I'll call the ADA now and confirm the details of the deal we've agreed. There won't be a bail hearing, obviously. She'll just be transferred to whichever facility has an opening to begin serving her sentence," said Kate, quietly addressing Helen Worthington. "You might want to call her parents and let them know what's happening. She might seem independent, but she's really still a kid."

As they headed for the door, Kate stopped and said, "Good luck, Jemma. You know, you're a smart young woman, and you've got real talent, so don't waste your life being bitter about your upbringing. Do something good with what you've got," said Kate, pursing her lips thoughtfully, before giving the girl a brief nod, and then turning to walk away.

They had only walked half a dozen steps before Jemma called out.

"Detective Beckett?"

"Yes?" asked Kate, turning back towards her.

"I thought of something. I don't know if it will help, but…it's about his dad. Joey told me once that he worked for the Postal Service over in Brooklyn, on the Gowanus Canal. He and Kieran used to visit his dad when they were really little. He went back there recently to photograph the Canal. Said they made rafts and sailed them off an old pier when they were kids. Come to think of it, I'm sure that was about the only happy memory he ever shared with me. Anyway, he was ranting about the stench and the state of the water. He got really worked up over it. Maybe…maybe it's nothing, but…I don't know, maybe it'll help somehow," she said hesitantly.

"Thanks Jemma. That's helpful. I'll look in that. Just…take care," added Kate, before walking Castle back to her desk.

**A/N: After 'Linchpin', I vote we hook Beckett up with Agent Danberg if Castle can't get his act together! Looked like some nice chemistry between those two near the end when he gave her her car keys back.**


	45. Chapter 45

**This chapter covers the time period after the termination of the Jemma Nelson interview, culminating in a team visit to the Old Haunt.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 45**

Ryan was sitting at his desk talking to Michael Dupre when Kate and Castle returned from interviewing Jemma Nelson.

Kate was busy telling Castle how she actually felt kind of sorry for the girl, when they heard the man's rich tones booming across the bullpen.

Castle sighed, loudly, and Kate nudged him in the ribs. "Be nice," she whispered.

"He so much as looks at you wrong and I'll flatten him," Castle hissed back.

"My hero," said Kate, plastering a smile on her face as she went over to talk to the man in question.

They took the former chairman of the Vesuvio Playground Development Committee into the conference room to bring him up to speed on recent developments.

"Mr. Dupre," Kate began.

"Please, Kate, it's Michael," he said, grinning wolfishly at her across the table.

Castle bristled at the man's use of Kate's first name. The guy's over-familiarity was getting on his nerves, and he was seriously thinking that if it were up to him, they wouldn't be trying too hard to make this man stay out of Manhattan.

"Yes, Mr. Dupre, you said that already, and it's _still_ Detective Beckett," said Kate, gently but firmly correcting him.

Castle looked out of the window, grinning behind his hand at Kate's put down. Good girl.

"Look, I just want to know why you've come back to Manhattan instead of staying with your sister in Queens, when we expressly advised you not to?" asked Kate.

"My sister. In Queens. You just explained why right there, Detective. Only you missed out the part about the three noisy kids and the goddamn, slobbering hound. I belong in the city. Not taking up space in my sister's guest room, between an exercise bike and a mountain of ironing so large it deserves its' own zip code."

"That's as maybe, Mr. Dupre. But you are putting your self in considerable danger by being back in the city," warned Kate.

"I'll be careful. You're still screening my mail and Detective Ryan said you think you know who this guy is. So, it can't be long before you catch him now, right?"

"Well, as helpful as Detective Ryan seems to have been to you," said Kate dryly, "I'm afraid that we're still a long way off catching this guy. We have a suspect in mind, yes, but we don't know where he is right now, and since he most likely knows where you are, that's not good, believe me."

Castle shifted in his chair, getting fed up with how patiently Kate was having to deal with this guy when he wouldn't agree to look after himself.

Kate pulled one of the CSU photographs from the file in front of her to illustrate her point. Michael Dupre's eyes nearly fell out of his head, not at the crossed-out images of his dead colleagues and friends, or at the picture of his own face staring back at him. No, the main feature of the photograph that seemed to attract his attention was the image of Kate and Castle, together.

"You could have told me," he said, looking at Kate as he spoke, and then glancing over at Castle as if seeing him for the first time.

"I'm…I'm sorry, told you what?" asked Kate, puzzled. "We only got these photographs yesterday," she added.

"About you and him," he said, tilting his head in the writer's direction.

"_Excuse_ me?" said Kate, her voice rising with incredulity.

"How is that relevant, or indeed, any of your business?" asked Castle, finally chipping in his five cents worth.

Michael Dupre continued to ignore Castle as he addressed Kate.

"I thought we had a connection. When we went to the gallery together, and all the time…you and him?" he asked, looking Castle up and down while the writer stared open-mouthed back at him.

Kate was stunned. Almost speechless. Until she got angry.

"Mr. Dupre, I have been doing my job, and it is _my_ job to try and keep you safe. I cannot compel you to stay out of Manhattan, but that is still the course of action I would advise. This man has you in his sights, if this display is anything to go by."

"And _you_, my dear. It seems we have that much in common," he said with an oily purr, regaining some of his composure, and clearly still unable to take no for an answer.

"Detective Ryan will show you out," said Kate, deciding to close things down before the man by her side got anymore worked up.

She could see Castle's knee bouncing up and down in her peripheral vision, and she had to fight the urge to lay her hand on it to calm him down.

"We will stay in touch with you and keep you up to speed on the case. If you can maintain a low profile for now, that would be helpful," added Kate, not holding out any great hope.

Once he was out of the room Castle let out a long breath.

"Well, that was…awkward," said Kate, collecting her things and preparing to go back out onto the floor.

"I _knew _I was right," said Castle, pumping his fist. "That guy…that guy is a _creep_, Kate."

"Yeah, you won't hear any arguments from me on that score."

"Did you see the way he was _looking_ at you?" exclaimed Castle, in outrage.

"Rick, he's gone. Let it drop, okay? Why don't we get the guys and head over to The Old Haunt? I think I could use a drink after that," said Kate, ushering him back to her desk.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they entered the bar it was quiet. Early Sunday evening, few patron; the perfect place for an end of day drink with her colleagues and her partner. Kate felt her shoulders drop, sloughing off the tension of the day whilst taking in the familiar smell of stale beer, wood polish, and the citrusy scent of Castle's cologne as he pressed against her back.

They grabbed a booth on the far wall and waited for Ryan and Esposito to arrive.

"So, quite a day," said Kate. "I can't stop thinking about Jemma Nelson. You think she's as innocent as she makes out?"

"You're asking me?" said Castle, sounding surprised.

"Well, you _are_ the father of a teenage girl. Albeit a near perfect one," said Kate, frowning as she compared beautiful, easygoing Alexis, with troubled, spiky, independent Jemma.

"Well, teenage daughter or not, I would never claim to understand women, however old," he said, shaking his head just as the bartender approached their table. "Hey, Joe. Slow day?" asked Castle, shaking the man's hand and looking around.

"Hi, Rick. Detective Beckett. Yeah, should busy up a little when the stores close. What can I get you?"

"Joe, call me Kate. Jack Daniels on the rocks for me, please?"

Castle raised an eyebrow at Kate.

"You really _did_ have a rough day. Make it two, would you Joe?" said Castle, leaning across the table to take Kate's hand. "She really got to you, didn't she?"

"I hate to see someone so young waste their life on a bitterness over the past. Bitterness that you know she'll get over in a few years, if it's not too late for her by then."

Castle had to bite his tongue not to point out the irony in Kate's statement given the years she'd personally lost to her past.

The bartender arrived back with their drinks, placing them down on the table atop small, red cocktail napkins.

"Are you guys finally…?" he asked, smiling and nodding towards Kate and Castle's joined hands.

Kate blushed, but managed not to pull her hand free. Castle was nodding vigorously, wearing the biggest 'I just won the lottery' grin on his face.

"So, who won the sweep?" asked Joe, just as Kate took a sip of her drink and choked.

"The sweep? How the hell did you know about the sweep?" asked Castle, his eyes flying to Kate's.

"Couple of your guys mentioned it a few months back. Asked if we wanted in," he admitted.

"Is nothing sacred?" asked Kate.

"Sorry, boss," said Joe. "If it wasn't already your bar I'd say 'this one's on me'. You guys look great together. I'll leave you in peace to enjoy your drinks," he said, withdrawing with a little bow.

"Jeez, could this get any weirder?" asked Kate, shaking her head, but smiling nonetheless.

"Well, here come Thelma and Louise, so be careful what you wish for," said Castle, reluctantly letting go of Kate's hand.

Esposito slid in beside Kate, while Ryan sat down beside Castle and once the beers and stories were flowing Kate relaxed, letting the awkward moment pass, and enjoyed spending this rare moment of free time with her boys.

Talk eventually turned back to the case, and Kate updated Ryan and Esposito on the leads they'd gathered from the interview with Jemma. The gold noose earring that Joey owned, which matched the description given by the waiter at the Plaza Gala; the AA meeting that they should look into as a possible means of tracking down Joey; the pharmacy on the corner of Jemma's block, where he'd had a prescription filled; and the information they'd gleaned about the man's deceased family members.

"We can issue a BOLO tonight. The guy's DMV photo should be in the system," said Kate. "Castle and I will re-visit the Park's Department guys responsible for the Vesuvio Playground, try and speak to his boss. If he doesn't work there, he probably has access to that site, and we need to trace the DPR van Jemma said he has use of. Danny Minola was drugged and probably snatched off the street, so this guy had to get him to Sullivan Street somehow."

"I'll prepare CSU to impound the van and process it for trace once you track it down," said Ryan.

"We can visit the pharmacy in the morning, see if they'll tell us anything about those vials we found," suggested Esposito.

"Okay, might need a court order for that information, but have a go, Javi. See how much they can tell us. Even if you can get us the name of the prescribing physician, it'd be a start," said Kate.

"Lanie says the lab should have an analysis of that stuff by late tomorrow," said Esposito, blushing when he said the ME's name. The other three watched him in amusement.

"Pillow talk, again, Javi?" said Kate, bumping him with her shoulder.

"What about Gowanus?" asked Castle.

"What about it?" replied Kate. "It's a long shot, Castle. So he visited his dad at work, like twenty-some years ago. I used to visit my dad at work. Doesn't mean I'd go back there now if I wanted somewhere to hide out," said Kate, pushing memories of visiting her mother's office firmly out of her head.

"Yeah, but _his_ dad's former workplace is derelict, and Jemma did say he'd been back there recently to photograph the place. And I'm sure I don't need to point out that you're not some homicidal, alcoholic psychopath on a mission," he reasoned.

"I'll speak to the duty sergeant, get a patrol out to have a look around," said Kate. "He can send a black and white over to Brooklyn tomorrow, after the morning briefing," she promised, not wanting to waste too much time on a wild goose chase.

Kate threw down the last of her drink, after swirling the ice cubes round the glass.

"We're still waiting for the results of the genealogical DNA test on the hair and skin samples from the Garrett and Falconio crime scenes," she reminded them. "Make sure the lab matches those against any hair or skin cells found on Joey O'Conner's clothing inside that closet," said Kate, talking to Esposito.

"Sure boss."

"I also seem to be missing the sealed court papers we requested from the original Minola rape case. Ryan, can you chase those up tomorrow?" asked Kate. "Castle and I will hit up the Parks guys, try to trace Joey's boss, and then we can run down Jemma's classmate, Kelly Harper, at Parsons to find out if she's the author, or at least the penman, of those threatening notes."

Serious work now out of the way, they moved on to light banter about Michael Dupre, all three guys agreeing that he'd jumped to top of the list for 'creep of the year'.

Kate got them a second round of drinks, switching to club soda so she could take her cruiser home.

"When do you have to pick up Alexis?" she asked Castle, once Ryan had gone to the restroom, and Esposito had wandered over to the jukebox to pick a new song.

"I should probably call her," agreed Castle. "I'm sure she'd be more than happy to stay at Ashley's tonight, but I'm not sure I'm too wild about that option," he admitted.

"What are you going to tell her? About the photographs, I mean. You don't want to freak her out. How much do you think she needs to know?"

"I was kind of hoping you might help me with that," said Castle, looking hopefully at her.

"Me? She should hear this stuff from you, Rick. In fact, I should probably go back to my place tonight, give you two some time together before she goes to D.C."

Castle's heart sank. Kate was getting up from the table, shouldering her bag and edging out of the booth. He had to say something quick to stop her going.

"Hey. Immediate family, Kate?" said Castle, catching her wrist, referencing her comment in the interrogation room.

"Castle, that was…" said Kate, uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked, gently stroking her wrist with his thumb.

"…_legal terminology_," said Kate, shaking her head, unsure how to make her point without hurting him.

"I know what it was, but…I'd also like to hope that description isn't so far from the truth. So dinner? You can leave after that if you want to. But eat with us before she goes, and help me explain the case to her…the bits she needs to know?" he asked, puppy dog eyes pleading with her.

Kate blinked, considering. She was chewing on her lip when Esposito came back to join them, curtailing what she could say.

"Washington Square North, right?" she asked grudgingly, shaking her head and smiling as Castle bounced on his toes with glee that she was agreeing to pick Alexis up from Ashley's with him. "And don't think I'm always going to be this easy, Richard Castle," she added, firing Esposito a glare when he sniggered loudly behind her back. "Alexis is going away for a few days. So, maybe I _do_ want to see her before she goes."

"And her dad?" asked Castle hopefully.

"He's what I'd call 'an unintended consequence'," said Kate, grinning at Castle with undisguised affection. "A kind of bonus, if you will," she added, tugging on his lapel. "And Javi, I can see your little vomiting mime in the mirror behind the bar, so quit it. Unless you want me to tell Lanie about your crush on Kay Cappucio?"


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter covers some fun, family time with Kate, Castle and Alexis. Fluffy Friday! Reposting this because the site is playing up. Apologies!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 46**

* * *

><p>"Kate, tell him to stop squeezing me so hard," pleaded Alexis, squirming to free herself from Castle's grip. "<em>Dad<em>! You're embarrassing me," she whined, slapping her hand against his chest, her pale cheeks flushed a delicate pink.

"Rick, now might be a good time to let go…Ashley's parents are staring," warned Kate, as the Grangers appeared at the front door of their palatial, Greek Revival style home on Washington Square North.

Kate had driven them over from the Old Haunt to pick up Alexis from Ashley's parent's house. Castle's earlier anxiety over the stalker photograph that had been sent to the precinct today, taken when they were on their way home from the Steely Dan concert the previous evening, was returning with a vengeance. That, combined with the two Jack Daniels on the rocks he'd drunk at the bar, had conspired to make Castle suddenly a little over-emotional when his daughter had appeared with her boyfriend on the stoop.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, lovely to see you again. Thank you for looking after Alexis today. We had a difficult case at work and…oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry. This is my girlfriend, Kate," said Castle, getting his wits back, and drawing Kate forward by the elbow to introduce her to the respectable looking couple hovering in the elegant, white-pillared entranceway.

The street was beautiful, thought Kate, looking along the sweep of well-preserved houses with their red brick facades, hung sash windows, and wide, stone steps. Each pathway was lined with decorative planters overflowing with flowers, which led up to Doric columned porticos. The houses faced onto the park, and the street was lined with trees on both sides, screening it slightly from the buzz and activity of Washington Square. The Washington Arch, sitting at the bottom of 5th Avenue, was within line of sight of Ashley's front door, and Kate studied it from this unfamiliar angle before tuning back into the conversation.

Alexis had moved away from her dad, edging backwards down the front steps until she was level with Kate, slipping her arm through the detective's as if looking for protection from her over-affectionate father.

The adults, if you could call Richard Castle (even on a good day) an adult, were discussing their children's upcoming trip to D.C. Kate happily let Alexis lean against her while they waited for Castle to stop rambling and realize it was time they went home for dinner. Kate's back was stiff and sore from too many hours spent in the interrogation room's uncomfortably hard chairs, and she really ached for a soak in the tub. But first, food.

"Kate, it's really lovely to meet you," said Mrs. Granger, finally descending the steps to chat with both of Rick's 'girls'. "You have a very interesting job, by all accounts," said the elegant woman, smiling at Alexis, and Kate wondered just how much the girl had shared with Ashley's mother about her job.

"Yes, it certainly has its moments," agreed Kate, politely. "We're never short of things to talk about, that's for sure," she added.

"You should come for dinner one evening, you and Rick. George and I would love to have you over, hear more about the great work that you do…and about Richard's novels, of course," the woman added when she realized Castle was listening into their conversation.

"We'd love that," Kate replied, her smile a little forced.

Going to dinner with Richard Castle, as his girlfriend, at his daughter's boyfriend's parents house, was just a little too…domestic, and the prospect inspired a kind of claustrophobic panic in Kate that she knew was irrational, and that she'd have to find a way to make peace with, if they were ever going to make a go of their new relationship.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well, I never thought that my girlfriend would be the real draw for a dinner invitation," joked Castle, once they were back in Kate's cruiser, trying to cover up his wounded male pride. "Used to be I was the celebrity in the fa…" he said, closing his mouth when Kate shot him a nervous look.

"Not jealous of Kate, are you dad?" teased Alexis, lightening the moment. "I wonder if they're expecting Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook to show up for dinner, or just you guys?" she smirked.

"_Just_ you guys?" asked Castle, and Kate laughed at his indignation. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? We're…_special_, and non-fictional, I might add," he said, turning round to look at Alexis who was giggling in the back seat of the car.

"So, what was that about, back there?" asked Alexis, leveling her dad with a suspicious look when he didn't answer her immediately.

"What was what?" asked Castle, playing dumb.

"The hugging display, when you mauled me in front of Ashley and his parents. You acted like I'd been on a world tour and you hadn't seen me for like eight months, instead of just eight hours. Come on dad, I know you're hiding something, and if you don't tell me what it is, then I know Kate will. So better just get it over with."

Kate remained silent, focusing on the road as she drove them south towards Broome Street. But she was smiling to herself at Alexis' direct attack on her dad. God, this girl was smart. How Castle had survived her for this long was a mystery.

"Let's just get home, and I'll fix us something to eat, and then we can talk," he suggested, delaying the inevitable a little longer.

"Fine," sighed Alexis. "But don't think I'm letting you off the hook."

"Never, sweetie," said Castle, shooting Kate a 'help me' look that had her stifling a laugh with the back of her hand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate helped Castle prepare dinner, while Alexis headed upstairs to finish off her packing.

"How fine do you want this chorizo?" asked Kate, pulling out a chopping board and a length of Spanish picante sausage.

"Little chunks are good, say a centimeter deep. Oh, and can you slice me a couple of cloves of garlic too?" he asked, opening up the vegetable drawer for her.

"Great. You've given me all the stinky jobs. I'll be reeking of garlic all night," protested Kate.

"Hmm, then I'll just have to roll in it a little myself, that way neither of us will notice," said Castle, moving in close behind Kate, putting his arms around her to reach the chopping board, and then peeling the two cloves for her.

"There," he said, kissing her cheek, before returning to the stove to put a pot of water on to boil for the pasta.

"Know what you're going to tell her yet?" asked Kate, chopping the garlic as finely as she could.

"What do _you _think?" asked Castle, looking over at Kate, enjoying this view of her, preparing a meal alongside him in his kitchen. Sweet bliss.

"So you basically haven't a clue. Does that kind of sum it up?" asked Kate, smirking at his eager nod of the head.

"Yeah, that's about the size it. You know we could be a stage act; I think it, you verbalize it. Castle and The Extraordinary Mind-Reading Girl," he said, miming their name up in lights.

"Girl, I like. But who has to mind-read when it's written all over your face, Castle? Look, how about this?" asked Kate, formulating a suggestion. "We tell her that…uh, the em…" Kate faltered, frowning.

"Yes? We tell her what?" encouraged Castle.

"God, this is harder than it looks," said Kate, tipping the small pile of chopped chorizo into a hot pan and watching it start to sizzle.

"_See_…I told you parenting was hard, and you just laugh at me," he said dramatically.

"First of all, you didn't tell me that…I. Don't. Think," said Kate haltingly, a little frown creasing her forehead, "and second of all, your daughter is super smart, so we have to do this sensitively or she'll smell a rat."

"Right, so we tell her that…" began Castle, stopping abruptly as a teenager in socked feet sidled up to the counter.

"So you tell me what? What little lie were you both cooking up, because it sounds like you're down here preparing more than just dinner?" said Alexis crossly. "I expect that from you, dad. But Kate…I thought you'd at least be honest with me," she said, stalking off into the living room.

Kate and Castle looked at one another, eyes wide, mortified at being caught cooking up a lie.

"You want me to…?" asked Kate, jerking her head in the direction of the sofa, where Alexis was now sprawled, angrily flicking through the TV channels.

"Would you?" asked Castle, sounding incredibly relieved. "Tell her whatever you think is best. I trust your judgment more than my own right now," he said, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

Kate went over to the sofa, and hesitated a second or two. When Alexis didn't look up, she dropped down on the end of it and lifted Alexis' feet up onto her lap, laying her hand lightly on the girl's ankles. Castle watched them from the kitchen, holding his breath.

"Lex?" said Kate, wiggling one of her toes until Alexis cracked and let out a reluctant giggle, pulling her foot out of Kate's grasp.

"What?" asked huffily.

"Your dad and I don't want to lie to you. We just don't want to frighten you unnecessarily," explained Kate, calmly.

"I'm not a kid, Kate. And I didn't think _you_ if all people would lie to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. The thing is, this case your dad and I have been working on…"

"The SoHo one, the guy who's strangling people?" asked Alexis, sitting up straighter on the sofa to listen.

"Yes, that one. Well, someone has been taking photographs…at the crime scenes mostly. Of me. And some of them had your dad in them too. Anyway, we got one send to the precinct today, and it was taken last night, outside your building," explained Kate.

"Who was in the picture this time?" asked Alexis, already having a pretty good idea what the answer was going to be.

"The three of us: you, me, and, your dad," confirmed Kate. "That's why we wanted you to spend the day at Ashley's with his folks. We're not clear yet on where this guy is, and if he's watching us…we didn't want to leave you exposed."

"Right," said Alexis, thoughtfully.

"Now, I don't want you to worry. Besides idle threats and these photographs, this guy had been keeping his distance. His girlfriend hasn't seen him in over two weeks. So, I think it's good that you're going to Washington tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be safe there. Just stay with your group, and stick with Ashley or one of your friends at all times. Don't go out on your own, and you'll be fine. We'll probably have this whole think sewn up by the time you get back," said Kate, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Thanks, Kate," said Alexis, smiling once more. "Thanks for treating me like a grown-up."

"You're welcome, sweetie. If you have any questions, just ask and I'll do my best to give you a straight answer."

"Why do you think he's watching us?"

"I think maybe he's a little unbalanced, Lex, and maybe he's trying to scare us off the case. Whatever it is, we've got Ryan and Esposito helping us to find him, and there's a citywide alert out, so all the beat patrols are looking for him too. So it should be over soon. Nothing for you to worry about."

Alexis nodded at Kate, seemingly satisfied with this explanation, and then she went back to watching TV.

Castle focused on the food, pretending not to have been listening in to every word of their conversation, when Kate came back over to the kitchen.

"You're my hero," he whispered to her, sliding his arm around her waist and drawing her into his side so that he could tenderly kiss her neck.

"You didn't burn my sausage, did you, Castle?" asked Kate, playfully bumping him with her hip, happy to just let the subject drop.

"I mean it. My hero. In fact, I'll even let that count as one of your 'saves'," he said, smirking at her outraged expression.

"Still with the keeping score, Castle? _Seriously_? So what's that then? Are we even or what?" demanded Kate.

"Yes, that makes us even," he confirmed, stirring the pasta sauce thoughtfully.

The mischievous look on his face told Kate that there was more to come, and he didn't disappoint. "Fancy a little life-saving later? I could run us a bath? See who manages to save whom. We could take turns," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kate laughed: a full, rich, throaty laugh, all sparkling eyes and brilliant white teeth.

"God, no one could ever say you're not a trier, Richard Castle," she said, wiping away a tear. "But I think I left my swim suit at my place," she added, toying with him for fun.

"No swim suit required for what I had in mind, Kate," he muttered salaciously, just as Alexis wandered over to the kitchen to help lay the table, her huff now clearly forgotten.

Kate shot him a look that said _later, _and went over to help Alexis by pouring out drinks.

Dinner was light-hearted and fun. The girls against one boy, and Castle was delighted to be so roundly ridiculed, and fussed over at the same time, if it meant Alexis had forgiven them.

The pasta dish was excellent. Rich and flavorful, full of smoky, spicy chorizo, fragrant basil, and Castle's secret ingredient, which, Alexis whispered to Kate, was actually a handful or two of California raisins.

"Is my daughter giving away my culinary secrets?" asked Castle, raising an enquiring eyebrow.

"Raisins in pasta sauce, Castle?" asked Kate, wrinkling her nose and looking down into her empty bowl.

"Sure, the sweetness of the raisins cuts through the acidity of the tomatoes. I didn't hear you complaining," he pointed out, gathering up their empty dishes and carrying them over to the dishwasher.

The three of them had the kitchen cleared up in no time at all, and once the last dish was safely stored away, Kate took this as her opportunity to withdraw, and leave father and daughter alone for the night.

She went into Castle's bathroom and collected the few toiletries she didn't have replacements for at home, and put them into her bag. When she came out into the living room they were both installed on the sofa, arguing over movie selections.

Castle's smile slipped when he saw that Kate was carrying her bag.

"I'm going to head home now, guys," she said, brushing her hand affectionately over the top of Castle's head, smoothing down his hair.

"No!" he said a little too sharply, and Kate and Alexis stared at him. "Please stay?" he added more softly, his eyes two pleading pools of blue.

"No, Rick. I should go. Really. At least for tonight. Let you guys hang out for a bit. Lex, have a great trip," she said, keen not to drag this out, and let Castle turn it into an argument.

So she went over to Alexis and gave her a quick hug. "Call me if you need anything. Anything at all, Alexis. You have my number."

Castle was on his feet now, following Kate to the front door, frantically wracking his brains for a way to make her stay.

"Kate, please don't go?" he said, taking both of her hands in his. "I don't know what to say to make you say…just…_please_?" he asked, squeezing her fingers. "What about our skinny-dipping plans?" he asked, a pathetic, last ditch effort to keep her, judging by the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"We can skinny-dip another time, Castle. Promise," said Kate, laying a hand over his heart, a matching smile on her lips. "I think she needs her dad tonight. So, go. Have fun," said Kate, trying to keep things light between them.

"But you're coming back, right? Here…to the loft, I mean?" he asked, all of his insecurities about their nascent relationship on show, as he held onto her other hand, so reluctant to let her go.

"I'm not going anywhere, Castle. Here or at my place, I'm still yours. Call me later?" she added hopefully, before sealing her lips to his in a short, tender kiss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as Kate got home, she ran herself a bath, lit some candles, and put on a little background music, determined to use this time alone wisely. Because she was pretty sure a determined Richard Castle would re-emerge at the precinct tomorrow morning, with a new plan to lure her back to stay at the loft.

Not that she minded that exactly, she just needed this time alone to decompress; think about the case, and try to push any rogue relationship concerns out of her mind. Like how long they might be able to put off accepting the Granger's invitation to dinner.

She was in bed by ten, snuggled up with a book, slightly regretting her hasty decision to forgo another night in bed with Castle when her phone beeped to announce a new text message.

_Good time to call? x _

The message said.

_Yes, skinny dip over. x _

She replied, smirking.

Her phone rang before she even had a chance to lay it back down.

"You went skinny dipping without me?" asked the outraged voice on the other end of the line.

"Relax, Rick. I took a bath. No big deal, and there were no hunky life-guards around to rescue me either, so your save rate is intact for now," she said, smirking.

"Better be. I miss you," he blurted out, shaking his head at how quickly he could lose his cool in front of her.

Kate hummed with amusement, lying down against the pillows to enjoy this time with him.

"I miss you too. But it's only been an hour and a half. You can't be having separation anxiety already, Castle," she scolded lightly.

"Who says there's a time limit on these things?" he asked, pouting at her calm detachment, when he felt anything but detached or calm, if his heart rate was anything to go by. The things this woman could do to him, even down a phone line.

"Baby," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Am not," he huffed into the phone.

"Eh…I think you just proved my point, Castle. No pouting. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Pick you up at eight, if that's not too early?"

"I'll be waiting," he said, and then he went silent. Until, "Kate?"

"Yes?" she asked, grinning in anticipation of his next ridiculous little outburst.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

_Oh!_ Well, that just about floored her. Right out of left field, not at all what she was expecting, and not a hint of a tease to the question. She was silent for a second, gathering her wits together, her heart suddenly racing, because no matter how often they'd said these words to one another recently, the depth of feeling he could put into that one little phrase still blew her away.

"Rick," she breathed, pressing her fingers over her pounding heart.

"Do you?" he whispered, tugging at something deep inside her.

"Yes. Yes, I believe I do," she replied carefully, trying to find the right words for him. "And if it's half as much as I love you, then we're both very lucky," she added, hoping that was a smile she could detect on the other end of the line.

"Oh, we're lucky alright," he said, humming in agreement with her. "You gonna be okay by yourself tonight?" he asked, a little wickedness entering his voice. "Sure you don't need me to come over there and take care of you, Kate?" he asked, his suggestive tone warming her body all over.

"I think I'll last one night," she promised. "You think _you_ can manage it, Castle? Make it through one night alone? Hands above the covers?" she teased.

Kate laughed when he groaned and turned over in bed, feathering her ear with little moans of ecstasy down the line.

"Stop that," she instructed, laughing harder. "You're not helping, Castle."

Just at that moment, she heard a noise somewhere out in the main living area of her apartment, and she got out of bed with her cell still cradled to her ear. When she reached the front door she stopped suddenly, staring down at the brown, manila envelope lying on the floor just inside the entryway. She stooped to pick it up, taking care to handle it only by the corner.

"Rick, I have to go. Tea kettle's boiling," she lied, biting her lip. "I'll see you at eight, okay? Sleep well," she added, quickly hanging up the call and hoping she hadn't sounded too abrupt.

The envelope had just been slipped under her door. If she was quick she might be able to catch whoever had left it there. So she grabbed a coat from her hall closet, stuffed her keys and her phone into the pocket and snatched her gun out of her purse.

She was out and running down the hallway seconds later, hopping from one foot to the other waiting for the elevator to come back up. Then, thinking better of that idea, she took off on foot into the stairwell, descending the stairs two at a time.

She made it to the lobby as the doors to the elevator were closing on an empty car, and so she sprinted for the street, skidding out into the night looking like a mad woman, dressed in just her pajama pants, a Burberry raincoat and bare feet. She scanned up and down the street, looking for anyone making their way from the building on foot or any suspicious vehicles parked nearby. But there was nothing.

Her neighborhood was quiet, the streets almost empty. It was a Sunday night, so everyone was holed up at home preparing for a new workweek. She was just about to give up and head back inside, when she noticed a white van pulling out of a parking spot on the other side of the road. The jerky movement, and just a little too much accelerator, caught her attention. The driver was wearing a hoodie, so she couldn't see his face, but she ran out into the road after the van, yelling for the man to stop, because the last thing she registered, before he turned the corner, was the image of a green sycamore leaf encased in a circle adorning the back door.


	47. Chapter 47

**This chapter covers Kate and Castle's trip to the Department of Parks and Rec in Central Park, looking for a certain white van. Joey was right outside her front door the previous night, but he got away. The story picks up when she get's back into her apartment after trying to chase him down…**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

Kate arrived back at the door to her apartment a couple of minutes later, her phone pressed to her ear as she talked to Esposito through shallow, panting breaths.

"I called Dispatch already," she informed him. "Gave them the last three numbers on the license plate. But that was all I could get, dammit. It was just too dark. According to the logo on the back, it was a DPR van, so it should be easy to track. I'm just going to open the envelope now, hang on. Putting the phone down Javi, so I don't contaminate this stuff."

She pulled a latex glove from her bag, and fought to get it on over her sweating palm, snapping it in place and then she picked up the brown envelope from the console table behind her sofa. When she peeled back the self-seal flap, noting that saliva trace was something they weren't going to find on this one, she peered inside, steeling herself for whatever was lurking in there.

The single, 8x10 inch, color photograph had been digitally printed. It was still fresh, but there was no sharp, vinegary, chemical smell to the paper. Kate could tell it was fresh because of the subject matter – another stolen snapshot of Kate, Castle and Alexis, standing on the Granger's front steps, chatting to Ashley and his parents. It had been taken less than four hours ago.

She picked up the phone, checking that Esposito was still there, before she continued.

"Another photo, Javi. Taken this afternoon, after we left you guys at The Old Haunt. Alexis is in this one too. Jesus! I just had to explain this to her tonight, and I promised we'd get this guy soon. Told her she had nothing to worry about. This is seriously messed up."

"Beckett…" began Esposito, trying to reassure her.

"We do this stuff for a living, Javi, but this isn't Castle's world, and it certainly isn't Alexis'."

"Beckett, calm down. We _will_ get this guy. He's getting more…I don't know, antsy. He's taking more risks. That means he'll make a mistake soon."

"We can't wait for him to make a mistake. We need to stop this before he goes any further. I need to call Castle. I should tell him about this," she said, pacing her living room.

"Are you sure?" asked Esposito. "It's getting kinda late. Maybe you should wait until morning?"

"I know, Javi. But we promised - no more secrets. After that fiasco over the note he found at his place, I have to tell him. We were on the phone when the envelope arrived and I shut the call down kind of abruptly. So knowing him, he's already guessed something is up and he's on his way over here right now, unless I can stop him," said Kate, with a hollow laugh.

"You know, he's a big boy, Beckett. He's proved himself over and over, and he has kind of signed up for this now – he _is_ your partner. So I guess you're right. You should really be talking to him about this, not me. Worry about Alexis. Castle has your back, and you've got his. You guys make a good team."

"Thanks, Javi. I'll see you in the morning, after Castle and I visit the DPR. If you could bring Ryan up to speed, I'll go call my partner," said Kate, signing off the call.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She made a cup of tea, studying the photograph again as she waited for the teakettle to boil for real this time. Then she went over to the sofa and curled up in the corner with a pillow clutched to her stomach, feet drawn up beneath her as she hit the speed dial for Castle's number.

He answered on the second ring, his voice bright and teasing.

"See, I told you separation anxiety knows no timescale, Kate," he said, clearly pleased that she was calling. "Couldn't get to sleep without me, huh?" he asked, and Kate worried her lower lip between her teeth, hating the fact that she was about to ruin his playful, good mood.

He guessed from her silence that something must be up, and he dropped the fun tone from his voice. "Kate, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I got another photograph…it arrived while we were talking on the phone before."

"But…was that why you ended the call kind of…there was no boiling kettle, was there? I _knew_ you sounded kind of weird. Kate, why didn't…?"

"I'm sorry. Old habits. But, look I'm telling you now, right? We promised, and I'm keeping that promise. No more secrets, Castle."

"_Okay_," he replied warily. "So, the photograph. What was in it this time?"

"More of the same; the three of us outside Ashley's house. Looks like it was taken from the park side of the street, probably through the fence if the angle's anything to go by. Castle?" asked Kate, when her partner didn't reply.

"Sorry, I just…"

"I know. It's hard. But, look it doesn't prove anything, other than that he's still watching us. I ran after him when I got off the phone to you, but I lost him between my apartment building and the van he was driving. I got a partial tag, and I've put it out through Dispatch. The van belonged to Parks and Rec, so I'm pretty sure that it was Joey."

"What about the boys? Do you have to call them?"

"I already spoke to Espo," said Kate, her heart sinking at Castle's muttered, _'I see'_. "He's going to update Ryan for us."

"Right," said Castle, a little tersely.

"We're not…sorry, make that _I'm_ not good at this stuff, Rick. So, I'm just going to say it. I _know_ I should have called you first, hell I should have told you about the envelope when we were on the phone together, and I didn't, and I'm sorry. You're my partner, as Javi just reminded me, and you deserve to hear this stuff first."

Kate paused, listening to Castle breathing on the other end of the phone, waiting for her to say something more.

"I worked by myself for a long time before you joined me, Castle, and sometimes I need reminding that I'm not doing this alone anymore. But, I'm trying. I really am," said Kate, hoping he understood and that he believed her.

"Thanks, Kate," he said sincerely, all trace of hurt gone.

"What for?"

"For sharing the load, for letting me in. I know it's hard for you, but you're getting better. You really are. Hey, we're going on vacation when this is over," he reminded her, easing the tenson. "Old Kate would never have agreed to that."

"Yeah, right. You come up with any more bright ideas?" she asked, sipping her tea and feeling the stress drain out of her body.

"You said beach, so I'm going to run with that. If we're talking August, assuming we get this guy in the next week or so, then it's going to be hot wherever we go"

"Hot is good. I don't mind hot. As long as there's an ocean or a swimming pool to cool off in I…"

Kate trailed off, realizing how sucked in to this little vacation planning fantasy she was getting, and how excited it was making her.

"What?" asked Castle, wondering why she'd stopped talking so abruptly.

"Will it totally destroy my image if tell you that I'm excited by the prospect of going away with you?" asked Kate, covering her face with her hand in embarrassment at her confession.

"Enhance, Kate. It just enhanced your image, not that it needed enhancing in my eyes, but yeah…"

"Sappy, Castle," she tossed back at him.

"Don't care. It's true. And I'm excited too, for what it's worth."

"You're _always_ excited. It's your nature," she laughed.

"Not like this. Oh nooooo. This is a whole other level of excitement. You and me, a hot sandy beach, late nights under the stars, good food and wine, plenty of se…?" he stopped speaking as his brain finally caught up with his mouth.

"Plenty of…? _What_?" prompted Kate, knowing full well what he had been about to say.

"Seashells," he said, exhaling at what he hoped was a successful save.

"_Right_. Seashells?" repeated Kate, smirking. "Shame, because I was hoping for plenty of sex, but whatever, Castle. I'm sure the seashells will be great too," said Kate, stifling a laugh at the groan she could hear on the other end of the line.

"You're a wicked tease, and I'm gonna hold you to that."

"What the seashells?"

"Kate," he said, warning her with his voice. "I know where you live, remember. I could jump in a cab right now, and we could make a start on that sex tonight," he offered, but Kate shook her head reluctantly.

"Alexis. She leaves tomorrow. That's why I'm here and you're there, remember? Besides, we should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. We get this guy, we go on vacation, then plenty of time for plenty of…"

"Seashells," he said with a grin. "Night, Kate."

"Night, partner."

"Oh and Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for sharing."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate pulled up on the corner of Broome and Crosby at 7.59am precisely, and watched as Castle jogged towards the Crown Vic with a happy, relaxed smile on his face.

"Morning," she said, leaning over the console to accept the kiss he pressed to her cheek.

"Morning, Kate."

"What, no coffee, Castle? Is this how it's going to be from now on? You had your wicked way with me and so the wooing is over?" she teased, turning over the engine.

"I seem to recall _you_ having your wicked way with _me_, for the record, and no, I don't have coffee because I thought we could stop at Dean and Deluca before we head uptown to Central Park. DRP keep government office hours, so they won't open until nine. We can plan our next move and get great coffee on the way."

"You obviously slept well?"

"Actually, no. My girlfriend abandoned me last night, left without even a proper kiss goodbye, and so I tossed and turned all night. I just happen to have my best ideas when I'm sleep deprived. It's a gift."

"I'm going to ignore that. Did Lex get away okay?"

"Ashley's mother is picking her up in an hour. She's _so_ excited. You'd think she'd never left Manhattan before."

"Yeah, well, a field trip to our nation's capital with her boyfriend and her classmates. Doesn't get much better than that when you're her age," mused Kate.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear any of that while I try and wash away the disturbing images you've just put in my brain."

"Sorry. Just…"

"What?"

"Brings back memories, is all," said Kate, smirking.

"And _still_ not helping, Beckett."

"Sorry. So, hey, what about those Yankees?" she said brightly, knowing it wouldn't engage him, but hoping it might raise a laugh if she was lucky.

"Lame, Kate. So, where's this photograph?" he asked, swiveling to dig around in the back seat.

"I've bagged it for forensics. I'll show you when we get to the precinct. You know I was thinking about what happened yesterday. We left the precinct and went to the Old Haunt, then drove down to Washington Square, where we know he took that photo. So where did he start to follow us? Because the bar and Ashley's parent's place are just too random."

"Yeah, he'd need to know us pretty well to figure those stops out, but…the precinct…"

"_Exactly_," said Kate. "I know it didn't give us anything last time, but I'll get tech to check the cameras for the time period after we left the 12th yesterday afternoon and if there's a big, white DRP van anywhere around…"

"We can at least get him on stalking and harassment."

"Yeah, but I want him on those murders. The lesser charges just give us a chance to bring him in and question him if we strike out on forensics."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate found a parking spot in Spring Street, near Balthazar, and they walked a block up Broadway to the upscale food emporium, Dean and Deluca.

As soon as they entered the store under the green and white awning, she breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of rich coffee and exotic cheeses that filled the front half of the deli.

They ordered coffees, the Manhattan blend, and a couple of choc chip bagels at Castle's insistence, and carried them over to sit in the window, killing time until they could head up to the park.

Kate took a moment to watch the flow of people sweeping up and down Broadway where it intersected with Prince. Her eyes alighted on a young girl in a patterned sundress, weaving between the ambling pedestrians with a look of quiet determination on her face, and Kate wondered where she was headed in such a hurry. Her detective's mind was always alert, always enquiring, putting the pieces together. While her partner wove elegant, imaginative stories, filling in the blanks with creative conjecture to create a new whole. That was why they worked so well together, she realized. They complimented one another's strengths.

Castle bumped shoulders with her playfully, pulling her out of her daydream just as a subway train rumbled by beneath them, the vibration passing up through her stool.

"You gonna eat that, or stare at it all day?" he asked, eyeing up her bagel.

"Stop coveting my food, Castle," she whined, nudging him away. "I was just thinking."

"Well, I guess thinking burns calories and eating _that_ is only gonna put them on. Given the date you have coming up with a bikini I can see your reluctance to eat it," he smirked, waiting for the outrage to follow.

"Just for that, let me tell you that you won't be seeing the…_seashore_ tonight or any other night in the near future, Richard Castle," threatened Kate, biting her tongue as she realized that was probably one threat she wouldn't be able to keep to for very long, if at all.

Regardless, she tore into her pastry with enthusiasm, ignoring Castle as he sat watching her, pining for every last chocolate chip she placed seductively on her tongue to melt.

"You're killing me, Kate. Please stop," he whimpered, but she just smirked into her coffee until he reached over and surprised her, capturing her jaw with his left hand, drawing her in for a lingering kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth, tasting the mixture of coffee and chocolate she'd been teasing him with. He felt her shock turn to pleasure with the tug of her hand on the nape of his neck as she pulled him closer towards her.

Somewhere around the thirty second mark, a couple of teenage boys started banging on the window, miming kissing actions at them from the street, and they pulled apart, flushed and embarrassed at getting so carried away in public. Kate rested her forehead against Castle's, grinning at the floor, holding onto his shoulders for balance.

"One night apart and we're making out in public like horny teenagers," she remarked, laughing at how ridiculous they must look.

"Hell, even horny teenagers can't handle our moves by the looks of those two jokers," said Castle, sweeping his thumb gently across her swollen lower lip.

"Let's drink up and get out of here before someone recognizes us," said Kate, sucking down the last of her coffee.

"What'd you have in mind?" asked Castle, snagging her hand as they left the store.

"Eh, _work_ is what I had in mind, why what did you think I…_You_ thought I meant…_Castle!_ Focus, would you? It's been _one_ night. Jeez, pull it together," she scolded him, faking her anger, because she knew exactly how he felt and that kiss hadn't helped one little bit.

"Only if you promise me a trip to the 'seashore' later," he said euphemistically, tugging on her hand until she fell back level with him.

"Be good and we'll see. But don't pack your bucket and spade just yet. We've got a long day ahead of us."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they pulled up to The Arsenal, at 64th Street and 5th Avenue, in Central Park, the sun was already beating down, throwing light and shade across the trees in front of the building.

"Did you know that The Arsenal pre-dates Central Park itself?" Castle asked Kate, as they climbed out of the car. "_And_," he continued, as they walked towards the crenelated structure, "when they renovated the building in the twenties they found an underground spring and a secret passageway underneath it," he added, enthusiastically.

"A secret passageway? _Right_," said Kate, smiling in amusement at her partner's passion for the mysterious. "Any ancient bottles of whisky down in that passageway, by any chance?" asked Kate, bumping him with her elbow.

"Mock all you want, but that whisky was one of _the_ most exotic things I've ever tasted…"

His words withered on his tongue when Kate stopped beside him and arched an eyebrow at him, her pink tongue hovering against her upper lip suggestively.

"_The_ most exotic? You sure about that?" she smirked.

Oh! Oh dear god, she wasn't. Was she? She _was!_

"Katherine Beckett, wash your mouth out!" he exclaimed, and Kate let out a peel of laughter.

"I'd say it's _your_ mouth that needs washing out, Castle."

"I can't believe you just said that, Kate. You've…I'm…"

"Shocked? Oh come one, Richard. Bachelor number nine, and you're blushing at a little oral…"

Kate abruptly stopped talking as two elderly ladies in pastel colored twinsets walked past them towards the parking lot speaking in hushed tones.

"Ladies," said Castle, bowing to them, before nudging Kate in the ribs as soon as they had passed by.

"Now who needs to focus?" he asked, shaking his head in amazement at her dirty mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle tripped up the front steps of the building when his attention was drawn to the muskets that lined the staircase. A pyramid of cannon balls and large, angry looking eagle guarded the space above the doorway. Even the light fittings attached to the red brick wall outside the entrance were small, white, military drums.

"This place is _so_ _cool_," he hissed to Kate with excitement.

The receptionist they spoke to was having a little trouble locating someone who could come and talk to them right away, and Castle grumbled in Kate's ear that they should just have called The Mayor, since Parks & Rec ultimately fell under his jurisdiction.

"After you tricked him on the phone the other day over Jemma Nelson, I don't think so. Besides, we're here to ask about an ex-con/volunteer. I think that's a little below Bob's pay grade, don't you?"

Finally, a middle manager in a badly matched shirt and tie ushered them upstairs onto the small roof terrace, explaining that all of the meeting rooms were presently busy, and since they wanted to talk in confidence about an employee, this would give them more privacy.

The panorama from the rooftop was amazing. The Arsenal looked out over Central Park Zoo to the West, and the view extended all the way South to the tree line, where the park gave way to Grand Army Plaza.

Kate had to clear her throat to get Castle to concentrate and pull himself away from staring over the parapet.

"We're here about a former employee of yours, Mr. White. Actually, not so much an employee as…well, he worked for you here at the park on a community service order a few years ago, and we believe he still volunteers at one of the other parks in the city. His name is Joey O'Conner," said Kate.

"We have a lot of volunteers, Miss…?"

"Detective. Detective Beckett," clarified Kate.

"Right, Detective. As I was saying, we have a lot of volunteers, and they drift in and out of our employ. Some, the dedicated ones, stay with us for years, doing their civic duty, and others come along just a couple of times and get bored with the monotony of the jobs we ask them to do, or they can't cope with working outdoors. It's not exactly glamorous, Detective."

"I understand that. But I just need to know if you have any kind of registry for volunteer staff," said Kate, getting frustrated with the man's supercilious attitude. "Joey O'Conner specifically, and I need to know where he might be working now. We believe he has access to one of your vehicles, and we also believe that same vehicle may have been used in the commission of a crime. So, if you could just check your records?"

John White was gone for fifteen minutes, during which time Castle turned his face up to the sun, enjoying the warmth of it's rays beating down on his skin.

"That beach is calling to me," he muttered, laying a hand on Kate's knee.

"Well, if that guy doesn't pull his finger out…Mr White, you're back. Any luck?" asked Kate brightly, kicking Castle's foot under the table to get him to sit up straight.

"It seems your Mr. O'Conner did work for us here in Central Park nearly ten years ago. Since then he became what we call a 'floater'. That is, he went wherever we needed him."

"So…" said Kate, getting frustrated, because this was like pulling teeth. "Does he have a base? I mean, does he report here or…" she sighed.

"Oh he did. But not anymore. A vacancy opened up for the summer down in SoHo. I mean it's still essentially a volunteer posting, but the hours are more regular and the responsibilities are greater."

"I…um, I'm sorry, did you just say SoHo?" asked Kate, frowning.

"Yes, we have a neighborhood park on Sullivan Street, it's called the…"

"Vesuvio Playground, yes, yes we know," she interrupted. "And Joey O'Conner volunteers there. How long?" asked Kate, a note of anger entering her voice.

"Oh, the placement started at the beginning of June, when we extend the opening hours. We need more staff to cover the pool, to secure and re-open the park each day. He's still pressed into picking up the lack here, from time to time, but mostly he's down in SoHo."

"We've been called out to that park on six different occasions in the last couple of weeks, as I'm sure you'll be aware. My colleagues interviewed the park warden and there was never any mention of a Joey O'Conner on the roster when we asked for a list of staff. Why is that?" asked Kate, her eyes flashing steel.

"He's a volunteer, like I said. So he's not exactly 'on the books' as it were. I mean Joey's mostly reliable, but since he's not counted as permanent staff he wouldn't be listed in the personnel files you were given."

"Was he even criminal record checked _before _he started working around little kids?" asked Kate, watching the man bristle with indignation at her implication.

"We are already aware of Joey's conviction. If you recall, he served out a community service order right here. So we were satisfied that he was up to the job, detective. Now, is there anything else I can help you with, because I am rather busy."

"Actually, yes. I need to know the whereabouts of one of your vehicles. It's a white van, and the last three letters on the license plate are –NTR."

"All of our vehicles are signed in and out. There's a depot here in the park, so if it isn't out of the road, it should be right here. Let me just take you downstairs to reception to check the log."

When they arrived back in reception, Sandra, the woman they'd spoken to earlier, was on a break. She had been replaced by a colleague from The New York Wildlife Conservancy, which also had offices in the building. The woman looked owlish, with her tiny beak of a mouth and a halo of snowy white hair framing her small head. Her little, round, horn-rimmed glasses only added to the effect, and Kate found herself staring at the woman, expecting her head to swivel a full 360 degrees.

"Mildred, can I see the vehicle log book, please?" asked John White.

He scanned down the most recent page, running his finger over one vehicle after the other. Then he turned the page, moving back in time to the previous week. When he paused over one particular entry, Kate moved in closer to look over his shoulder. He was tapping his index finger against a tag number, one that ended in -NTR.

"That it? Is that the only van you have with that partial plate?" asked Kate, sliding the log book away from him so that she could study it for herself along with Castle.

"It would appear so, yes," he confirmed.

"And where is the van now? This entry shows it was signed out by Joey O'Conner four day ago, but it hasn't been signed back in."

"I, uh…I'm not sure, detective. I'll have to look into this," he said, looking flustered for the first time since they had arrived.

"You this careless with all your vehicles, Mr. White?" asked Kate sarcastically. "Don't answer that," she added quickly, sighing. "We're gonna need a copy of this log book for evidence."

"Here, allow me," said Castle, pulling out his iPhone and photographing the relevant pages before Mr. White could think to object or raise the question of a warrant.

"Go back to the beginning of July. We need to cover the time period from the first murder onwards," instructed Kate. "I suggest you report that vehicle missing, for your insurance, Mr. White. I've already put a call out on the partial plate. I'll update Dispatch with the full tag," she said to Castle, pulling out her own phone and heading from the exit.

When Castle came out of the Arsenal to join Kate at the bottom of the steps she was just ending her call.

"He had that van when Jerry Falconio was murdered," said Kate. "We need to look back those logs and check if he had one signed out when Danny Minola was killed. Because my bet is that he did, and if we can get trace, that should be enough to tie him physically to that murder at least. Castle, we just have to find that van."


	48. Chapter 48

**This chapter covers a catch-up with the boys at the precinct, and a visit by Kate and Castle to Joey O'Conner's physician. Some fun and fluff along the way.**

**Happy Castle Day, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 48**

The bullpen was suspiciously quiet when Kate and Castle arrived back at the 12th. Ryan and Esposito weren't at their desks, and the Captain's office was empty too.

Kate dumped her bag on the floor and headed for the break room. Castle took off his jacket and flung it over the back of his chair before hurrying after her. The noise level increased the nearer they got.

Through the internal window, Kate could see Ryan hunched over at one end of the break room table with his knee balanced on a chair. He was leaning over the varnished surface with a drinking straw held in his mouth and his hands cuffed behind his back. From her limited view, it looked as if he was trying to blow a chocolate Malteser towards the far end of the table where Esposito was guarding a makeshift goal with a couple of straws of his own. Ryan had an intense look of concentration on his face, and Karpowski and Velasquez were cheering him on from the sidelines.

Kate stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb for around thirty seconds, while she quietly observed their childish little game with Castle looking over her shoulder. He was standing a little too close for comfort, if she was going to execute the next bit effectively, but she couldn't move without alerting the boys to her presence.

"Montgomery know you guys are in here?" she barked, startling the little group.

Ryan fell off his chair in surprise, firing his straw straight up into the air.

No one said anything while they watched the red and white striped tube drift slowly back down to earth, where it settled on the table beside the little chocolate ball amidst an embarrassed silence.

"He's…eh…gone to see the Commissioner," stuttered Velasquez, giving into the tension first.

"_Right_," said Kate, nodding. "So, while _our_ boss is down at One P.P. explaining to the Commissioner why we have failed to catch a serial killer, you clowns thought it would be fun to handcuff one another and what? Play foosball on the break room table?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Guys, come on," said Castle in an amused voice, miming a slit throat behind Kate's head. "You need to knuckle down."

"And Castle, you're just as bad as them. Don't think I can't see you. Velasquez, uncuff them, and then get back to your desks. All of you!" said Kate, before sweeping out of the room.

Castle was hot on her heels.

"What did _I_ do?" he whined, trying to get in front of her and stop her progress across the bullpen.

"You're encouraging them. They don't need any help being stupid. I need you to back me up, not show me up…_partner_," she said, swerving around him to get back to her desk.

"Okay. Point taken. Now, can we just start over? I can go back downstairs and come up again if it'll make you feel better?" he suggested, not wanting to end up in Kate's bad books today.

Kate sank down into her chair, tucking a foot underneath her as she flipped on her computer.

"Just…get me coffee and you're forgiven," she said, opening up her email account as Castle did a little happy dance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yo, what's with Beckett, bro?" asked Esposito, rubbing his wrists to force the blood back into his fingers when Castle walked back into the break room to get Kate's coffee.

"_Nothing_ was up with Beckett, until we got back here and found you chuckleheads playing 'tie me up tie me down' with your chocolate balls. This case is high profile, and it's turned personal for Beckett…me too. So, she could use a little consideration, guys."

"How'd you get so grown up all of a sudden?" grumped Ryan.

"Yeah. You're whipped, bro. Didn't take her long. I thought you were better than that, Castle," said Esposito, challenging him to see if he was still one of the guys.

"I'm supporting my partner. Doesn't mean I'm not _that_ guy anymore, boys. There's a time and a place. That's all I'm saying. Now let's go help her."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The boys gathered round Kate's desk and made an effort to make up for their earlier nonsense.

"So, Castle and I have established that the DRP van we're looking for, tag number 282-NTR, was signed out by Joey O'Conner four days ago, and it still hasn't been returned. This is the same van he used to deliver the latest photograph to my apartment last night."

"So, patrol are on the lookout and no one's called it in?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, I updated Dispatch with the full license plate this morning. All beat cops and mobile units were issued with the information. It is possible that he has somewhere off-street to conceal the van when it's not in use."

"You want us to check if this guy owns any property, lock-ups, that sort of thing?" asked Esposito.

"Run a check, but he doesn't even have a place to stay right now, according to Jemma Nelson, so I doubt he owns as much as a shack. Still, it's worth a go, Javi."

Kate took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the burn of hot liquid down her throat as she checked her notes.

"We struck out on Kelly Harper at Parson's. She doesn't have classes until tomorrow and they wouldn't give out a student address. But the other big news we learned at The Arsenal, is that Joey's been assigned to the Versuvio Playground for the summer as a volunteer."

"You're kidding. How'd we miss that? I questioned the park wardens myself," said Ryan.

"He's a volunteer. That was the explanation we were given. Not on the payroll, seems you don't make it onto the personnel files or the official roster," explained Kate.

"But what it does mean is that he had a set of keys to that park and he had opportunity. We are, however, still a little short on motive," added Castle.

"Right, and anything to tie him to the development committee members or Danny Minola. How'd you guys do at the pharmacy on Jemma's block?" asked Kate.

"Pharmacist, Elliot Parsons, wasn't massively helpful. We got the name of the prescribing physician, but he wouldn't discuss the content of the prescription, or the patient, without a court order," said Ryan.

"Not a massive surprise. You get a name?" asked Kate.

"Dr. Sarah Brownlow. Operates a drug and alcohol treatment clinic on Delancey Street."

"Okay, Castle and I will head down there to speak to the good doctor. You get anywhere running down outstanding lawsuits against The City, The Mayor, or Parks and Rec in relation to that playground? Any code violations, equipment failure, molestation charges, noise abatement notices? Anything that might have made this guy pissed off enough to kill the people who were responsible for creating that public space?"

"I'll get on it," said Esposito, hoping Kate wasn't going to tear him a new one for not having started already.

He decided to distract her with the latest lab report Lanie had sent over.

"We did get this while you were out," he said, handing Kate a print-off to read.

Castle got out of his chair to read the report over her shoulder, hopping up on her desk to get a better view. Kate pulled the report to her chest to hide it, and then cast her eyes up to look at him, arching an eyebrow as she did so.

"Castle, what do you think you're doing?" she asked tartly, calling him on his over-familiarity at the precinct for once.

"I'm…I'm…going back to sit in my own chair, is what I'm doing," he said, reluctantly jumping down off her desk and skulking back to his perch.

"Good," said Kate, resuming her perusal of the lab report. "Wait, am I reading this right?" she asked, scanning the toxicology information printed on the page.

"What?" asked Castle, on the edge of his seat.

"It says here, if I'm not mistaken…"

"Beckett, what the hell, just…" said Castle, getting out of his seat again and trying to snatch the paper out of her hands.

"Down boy," said Esposito, watching warily for Kate's reaction.

But she didn't move away this time when Castle leaned over her chair, his cheek level with hers to see what she was so excited about.

"Ketamine. But isn't that…?" asked Castle.

"The drug that was used to subdue Danny Minola," confirmed Kate.

"So that's what was in those tiny vials, the ones we found at Jemma's place? But what would Joey O'Conner be doing with horse tranquilizer?" asked Castle, puzzled.

"And on prescription," added Kate with a frown. "I think it's time we paid a visit to Dr. Brownlow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The clinic on Delancey Street was in a rundown, neighborhood community hall. Thick, metal bars covered the windows, and graffiti adorned the outside walls. The clinic opening hours were listed as 9am-1pm, Monday-Wednesday. They were in luck.

"After you," said Castle, ushering Kate in through the badly scarred doorway ahead of him.

Kate explained why they were there to the medical receptionist, and she informed them that since Dr. Brownlow was with a patient, they'd have to wait their turn.

They took seats in the waiting area and settled in for the next twenty minutes, watching a steady parade of poor-looking souls show up for treatment.

Castle pulled out his phone to show Kate a picture he'd taken of his mother asleep on the sofa. The normally elegant and well-put together Martha Rodgers was lying slack-jawed and drooling against the leather, her red hair mussed and a little frizzy, make-up melting as she dozed.

"Richard Castle, you evil man," said Kate with glee, leaning over his phone to get a better look at the photograph. "Martha would be furious if she saw this. Somehow, I don't think that's how she'd like her public to see her."

"It's my insurance policy," explained Castle, flicking to another photograph; this one of Alexis, with a green facemask on and her hair in braids, dressed in a pair of unflattering plaid pajamas. "They step out of line and I release these on any unsuspecting paramour of my mother's, and any of Alexis' potential boyfriends."

"That's mean," said Kate, with obvious delight. Then she seemed to think of something and her face fell. "Wait," she said, taking the phone from him, "are there any pictures of me on there, Castle, because…"

He snatched the phone back from her before she was able to scroll any further through the slideshow.

"Rick?" she said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Answer me? Are there any pictures of me on that phone? I want to know right now or…" she threatened.

He turned away from her, hugging the phone to his chest while he flicked through one photo after another, mostly oddball observances he'd captured on the street or at crime scenes, if the brief glimpses Kate got of the handset were anything to go by. Finally, he held it back out to her, rather shyly, and said, "I think this is the folder you're looking for."

She covered her mouth with her hand in surprise as she swept the screen from one image to the next. There were candid shots taken at the precinct of Kate sitting at her desk, reading or typing, totally unaware that Castle had been watching her. Drinking coffee in the break room, even hunched over a body at a crime scene. Another shot taken at Remy's showed her laughing hard, her head thrown back, pale throat exposed, as she responded to something Esposito has just said. There were tears of laughter in her eyes and she looked relaxed and happy. There was a posed shot of Kate and Alexis that had been taken at the concert two nights ago, and she remembered smiling for this one. Castle had titled it 'my girls'.

Kate couldn't look at him, and risk exposing every open, raw emotion she was feeling. She carried on scrolling through shot after shot, recognizing some of the occasions and struggling to place others, until she came to the end of the twenty or so images her partner had on his phone.

Castle was sitting quietly watching her, desperately trying to figure out whether she was about to chew him out or kiss him.

"You don't have any of the two of us together," she observed finally, and Castle released the breath he had been holding.

"I will be sure to fix that. Soon, I promise," he said, taking his phone back. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? No. I'm kind of stunned and…"

"Creeped out?" he asked, with a little laugh.

"Not even, more in awe, and embarrassed to admit that I don't have any photos of you on my phone. Well, apart from the one that shows up when you call me which is…well, kind of old and lame."

"I hope you don't think 'oh here's that old, lame guy calling' when your phone rings, Kate," said Castle, teasing her.

"No, I think 'who's that ruggedly handsome fellow?', of course," she said, bumping him with the shoulder.

"Right. Good. I should think so too," he replied, casting a shy little smile her way, before looking back down at his hands.

"How long have you been keeping a secret portfolio on me?" asked Kate, trying to place the oldest photograph she could remember seeing.

"A few months…" he lied. "Okay maybe a couple of years," he admitted smirking, when Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're a sweet, sentimental soul, Richard Castle. I don't know what you ever saw in me," she admitted with a little frown.

"Did you even _look_ at those pictures, Kate?" he asked, pulling one up on the screen. "Look at that woman. She's gorgeous and sexy, but most of all, look at the joy in her eyes, the fun in that smile. That's what I saw in you, Kate. The real you."

Before Kate could respond, Dr. Brownlow was making her way towards them across the reception area, her hand outstretched in greeting. She ushered the slightly emotional detective, and her kind-hearted, optimistic partner through to her small consulting room, offering them both a seat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dr. Sarah Brownlow was a petite, elegant woman in her late thirties. Though dressed in generic, pale blue scrubs, Kate could tell from her expensive hairstyle, her carefully applied make-up and the diamond stud earrings she was wearing, that she came from money. A framed photograph sitting on the file cabinet behind her depicted a happy, well-nourished family of three: the doctor, a pretty little girl with blond hair, and a handsome man in his forties.

The doctor took a seat behind her desk and clasped her hands in front of her, poised and calm.

"Detective Beckett. Mr. Castle. What can I do for you today?" she asked, with a self-assured smile.

"Thank you for agreeing to see us, Dr. Brownlow," began Kate. "I know you must be busy. We've come to enquire about a patient of yours, a Mr. Joseph O'Conner," explained Kate.

She noted the flicker of recognition in the doctor's eyes, and then the look of quiet determination that descended behind it.

"I think you already know, detective, that it would be unethical of me, not to mention illegal, to discuss details of any patient with you without the provision of a warrant. I'm assuming you don't have one, detective?"

"Yes, you're correct. We don't have a warrant. However, since your client is the lead suspect in a serial murder investigation, we could fall back on Federal Law. The Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act, as it pertains to the location of a suspect or fugitive. We could gain access to his medical records that way," suggested Kate.

"Come back with a Federal Agent and I'll gladly answer your questions," challenged Dr. Brownlow, determined to stand her ground.

Kate sighed in frustration, seeing that they were clearly at an impasse.

"I guess we'll be back with that warrant then, doctor. But you know it would be a shame to have to disturb your clinic for a second time. I notice you only operate three half days a week. It must be hard to see everyone who needs your help," added Kate.

"I manage. I do pro-bono work here three mornings a week, and I run my private clinic uptown the rest of the time. It allows me to give a little something back, and remind myself what real medicine is all about. Where people are sick and in need of help, not just neurotic and vain, with too much money and too little to occupy them," she said, cynically.

Kate moved to the edge of her seat, preparing to get up and go, but Castle stilled her with his hand. Kate shot him a curious glance and quickly withdrew her arm from his grasp.

"Doctor," said Castle, speaking for the first time and immediately drawing the woman's attention. "Can I ask you a medical question?"

Kate flushed with embarrassment and panic. Terrified to think what he might be about to say next.

"If you want to make an appointment, Mr. Castle, but I hardly think that _you_ need to come to _me_ for medical advice."

"No, you misunderstand me," said Castle, leaning forward in his chair. "I have a bit of a hypothetical for you."

"I see_?_" said the doctor warily.

"Can you explain why someone might be prescribed Ketamine? What kind of treatment that would involve? Because aside from the drug's use in anesthesiology by vets, dentists and surgeons, I have a big gap in my knowledge as to it's use in clinical treatment. Can you help me with that?" he asked, leveling her with his most disarming, Castle smile.

Kate was impressed. She sat quietly beside her partner, holding her breath for the woman's answer, hoping that the doctor would take this way out of the legal quagmire that Castle was offering them.

"There are trials underway, Mr. Castle, an experimental treatment if you will, which involves the use of Ketamine to treat severe, recurrent depression, particularly in patients with co-occurring alcohol and benzodiazepine dependence," she explained carefully.

"Is the treatment effective, and how is the drug administered?" asked Castle, pressing this temporary advantage before the doctor could shut him down.

"Ketamine has been shown to significantly improve treatment-resistant major depression within hours of injection. The improvement lasts up to one week after a single dose. As I said, it's administered subcutaneously, either by the patient themselves or by a clinician."

"So, patients can administer the drug themselves?" clarified Castle, nudging Kate with his foot under the desk.

"Yes, but only after they've been carefully monitored for hallucinogenic side-effects following the initial few doses."

"Right, but then they're on their own?" asked Castle, drawing out the information one snippet at a time.

"No. We call them back in for regular check-ups. We measure their progress against the Beck Depression Inventory to give us some idea of how effective the treatment is for them. These people are often bi-polar, and have mixed addiction and mental health problems. They are complex cases, in need of a lot of care and support. We need to keep a close eye on them for the treatment to work."

Kate could see that this woman cared about her patients and she could see an opening coming for a question that might tell them a little more about Joey O'Conner.

"Dr. Brownlow, your work here is obviously very important to you, and we can see that you do a great job taking care of some very troubled individuals. Can you tell me the last time you saw Joey O'Conner at your clinic?" asked Kate, hoping this question would be simple enough for her to answer.

The doctor thought for a moment, quietly considering the request for information, and it's baring on patient confidentiality, and then she seemed to come to some sort of peace with her conscience.

"I haven't seen Joey in four weeks. Now, that _really_ is all I can tell you without a warrant, detective," she said firmly, shutting down the conversation.

"Thank you for your time, doctor. You've been most helpful," said Kate, rising from her chair to leave after shaking hands with the woman.

"Doctor, what happens to patients who suddenly stop the treatment?" asked Castle on a whim, touching Kate's elbow to stop her leaving the room.

"The depression and attendant side-effects will come back very quickly. The drug only offers a temporary relief. There have been some reports of the patient's original condition worsening when treatment ceases, but the full results of those studies have yet to be peer reviewed or published. I haven't had any patients stop therapy yet, so I can't predict the outcome with any certainty."

"I see. Thank you, doctor," repeated Castle with a grateful nod, turning for the door.

"You know, he's not a bad man, detective," said the doctor, surprising Kate and Castle as they made their way out of the consulting room. "He's just had a very hard life. I hope you find what you're looking for," she added sincerely.

Kate waited until they were back out in the sunshine on Delancey Street before she enveloped Castle in the biggest hug.

"You're a genius! You totally saved that interview, partner," said Kate, kissing his cheek with a loud smack.

He grinned at her. Pleased with his own ingenuity and delighted that Kate was impressed with him.

"You're right. You _do_ have your best ideas when you're sleep deprived," she added.

"You gonna help me with that tonight?" he asked, begging for a little reward while he was in her good books. Ever the opportunist.

She smiled, lazy and warm, her face opening up to him.

"My place? We still have to christen my bed. No Martha, no Alexis, just you, me, and a very long, exhausting night ahead. How does that sound?" asked Kate, her face lighting up in response to Castle's delighted grin.

"Like heaven. In fact, I think I should really lead all of our interrogations from now on, Detective Beckett, if this is the reward I get."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Castle," said Kate, bumping her shoulder playfully against his as they wandered back down the street to find the car, matching grins on both their faces.

**Thoughts?**


	49. Chapter 49

**This chapter covers Kate and Castle's review of the unsealed court documents relating to Danny Minola's first rape charge.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 49**

"Castle…could you…?" asked Kate, handing over her phone as she made a tricky turn into heavy traffic on Broadway.

"Yo! Espo. What's up man?" said Castle, his voice booming down the phone to the detective, betraying the excellent mood he was in.

Kate had been delighted by that way that he'd managed to turn around their interview with Dr. Brownlow, and then she'd invited him to stay over at her place tonight. He was on a promise and he couldn't be happier.

"Castle?" asked Esposito, puzzled. "What you doing with Beckett's phone? She okay, bro?"

"Yeah. She's right here. Just struggling to multi-task is all. You know how women can be," joked Castle, drawing a predictable glare from Kate. "Hang on, I'll put this ancient specimen of a phone on speaker…Kate, how do I…?" asked Castle, frowning at the department issue, early model Blackberry.

She leaned over to push the speaker button and suddenly the buzz of the bullpen was being broadcast live to their Crown Vic.

"What's up, Espo?" called Kate. "You have something for us?"

"Might have. The court papers you were waiting for, from the first Minola rape case, they just arrived. I think you're gonna want to read these in person, Beckett," said Esposito, cryptically. "I had a quick look over them, and I think we might just have found part of our motive."

"_Okay_," said Kate carefully, trying not to get too excited, because experience had taught her that cases like this one were long and twisty roads, full of switchbacks and dead ends, so she schooled her voice to tell him, "We're about ten minutes out, Espo. Get the coffee on."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Let's take these into the conference room," suggested Kate. "That way we can read them together without you hovering over my shoulder, getting me hot and flustered, and giving the precinct gossips more to talk about," she said, picking up the sealed court papers and a steaming, hot cup of coffee and making her way across the bullpen.

Castle followed her like a dutiful puppy, pleased to hear that he could get her hot and flustered just by being near her. She did it to him every day, so the least he could do was return the favor.

Kate opened up the file that Esposito had referenced on the phone and laid it out between them. Castle settled himself in beside her, bumping elbows and knees with her as he shuffled his chair flush against Kate's.

"Eh…any closer and you're gonna be in my lap, Castle," observed Kate dryly.

"I'm happy to have you sit on mine, Detective," he leered, until Kate absentmindedly nudged his elbow, muttering, "Behave," her eyes already focused on the page in front of her, a hand lifting her hair away from her face.

They read in silence for a minute or two, neither or them uttering a word as they took in the sickening details of the twenty year old case. Kate circled a few pieces of information in red ink, and Castle scribbled a couple of questions down on the yellow legal pad on the table in front of him, chewing his lip in concentration, his thumb stroking his chin.

"Finished?" asked Kate, once she'd reached the end of the first page.

"Thirty seconds ago, slow-coach," he joked half-heartedly, feeling anything but cheery as he absorbed the information on the rape case. "Sorry, that came out glib, and this is anything but," he added, managing to sound contrite as he turned his attention to page two.

"You want a break, you let me know. Okay?" said Kate, appreciating the horror of the subject matter. "We're not sex crimes, Castle. I know this stuff is hard to read."

"Yeah, I never would have thought that this stuff would be harder to deal with than plain old homicide. Give me a murder any day," he muttered.

"Castle, you don't have to read this. I can pick over it by myself. Honestly," she offered kindly.

"No. It's…I'm fine. Really," he tried to reassure her. "Let's just push on. This poor woman deserves our attention. She didn't get justice all those years ago. The least I can do is give her the courtesy of reviewing her case now."

But the detail _was_ difficult to read. The pictures painted by this poor woman through her graphic, painstaking description of the original crime of rape perpetrated against her, coupled with the subsequent campaign of intimidation her attacker meted out to get her to stop talking to the police and eventually withdraw her statement, were sobering.

All of it was sobering – the crime scene photos of the dirty, damp stairwell where the attack took place, the results of the rape kit and internal exam she'd had to undergo, the photographs of her torn underwear and stockings, the list of injuries the attacker had inflicted on her, the bruising, the tearing, the scalp laceration. Every last line.

Kate pressed her fingertips to her eye sockets in an attempt to eradicate the images that were slowly burning their way onto her retinas with every sharp, lucid, hideous detail of the crime's retelling.

The woman's story was compelling. She made an excellent witness - calm enough to notice the scent of her attacker, recall the pitch of his voice, the detail of a tattoo, the logo on a jacket even, along with several more intimate physical details that Kate skated quickly over lest it scar her for days.

But the lack of DNA evidence in the case had been frustrating. No hairs, no fibers, skin cells or semen was ever found to support the woman's story. And so the case had essentially degenerated into a 'he said she said'.

The woman's two sons were aged five and three when the rape took place. Her main consideration throughout the relentless nightmare of sexual assault kits, a humiliating session in a cold hospital exam room where she'd stood naked to have her injures photographed and catalogued, endless hours of questioning to go over and over her statement to make sure she hadn't missed some vital little detail and to prove that she would be a strong, reliable witness in court. Though all of this, her only concern was to protect her two boys. Justice for herself came a poor second to shielding them from harm.

And so it was with understanding, and a certain amount of sympathy, that the detective in charge of the case, Mark Sobotka, whom Kate and Ryan had already interviewed in Brooklyn, noted in one of his later DD5's that she only gave in to the sustained campaign of intimidation from her rapist when he started following her kids to and from school and child minder. She eventually left her job to stay home with them, and at that point her life basically shrank to the four walls of her miserable little apartment in the Tilden Houses.

The last update on the case reported that the woman had committed suicide by hanging a year after the case fell apart. Whether due to the trauma of the assault itself, guilt at not being able to carry through with the prosecution, the burden of living like a victim, or because she frequently had to pass her rapist in the stairwell of her building and on the streets around her home, was unclear. But it left a deep sense of desolation hanging over the room by the time Kate and Castle reached the end of the file.

They sat in silence for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts until Kate finally spoke up.

"She loved those boys so much, but she left them all alone in the end," she said, shaking her head, tears pricking her eyes. "How could a mother do that?"

"I don't know, Kate. I guess we never will," replied Castle soberly. "Things obviously got too hard for her to deal with alone. It's just so desperately sad and unfair."

Although all of the names associated with the case had been redacted from the main body of the report, both the original complaint form, together with a photograph of the victim and the alleged attacker, had been placed in the file when Kate's request to have the papers unsealed was granted by the court. Kate fished out the photographs from the bottom of the pile and turned them over.

Staring up at them from the conference room table was the mug shot of a 21-year-old Danny Minola. He looked cold, mean, and defiant, a hint of a smirk curling his bloodied lip, dead eyes staring straight at the camera.

Alongside him on the tabletop was another familiar face. A picture of the same woman who featured in the old family photograph they had found on Joey O'Conner's murder board. She had long brown hair, fine features, with a narrow aquiline nose and thin, pale lips. Her eye make-up was smudged in the photograph, which had been taken in the aftermath of the attack, and she had the beginnings of a purple bruise on her left cheekbone. There was no light in her eyes. She just seemed to endure.

Kate flipped the print over, and read the name on the reverse: 'Teresa Marie O'Conner'.

"That's…" she gasped.

"Joey O'Conner's mother," they said simultaneously, whipping round to stare at one another in surprise.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You want to take a minute before we go back out there?" asked Castle, lightly touching the back of Kate's hand.

"I'm fine, Castle. Really. We should share this information with the boys," she said, gathering the report's many pages together and preparing to stand up.

"I know it's not exactly the same, but this stuff must bring back memories of your mom's case, Kate. A child losing their mother to a deliberate act of violence, the failure to find justice, the case file consigned to a dusty record room shelve with no resolution."

"When you put it like that it's hard not to see similarities, Castle. But you know, I could say the same about a lot of homicide cases I've worked over the years. Victims, perps, the families left behind – every case has those tags in common, no matter the details of the individual story. It might sound cold and unfeeling, but you _do_ get used to it…eventually."

"Kate, you are in no way cold. Quite the opposite, in fact. I see how deeply you feel this stuff. That's what makes you so good at your job. Sadly, you can relate in ways the rest of us never can. I admire that about you. So much. The way you've turned the horror of your personal loss into something positive. It was precisely that strength and compassion that drew me to you in the first place."

"Thank you," replied Kate, looking down at her hands, flushed by the sincere compliment her partner had just paid her. "And all these years I thought it was my other assets you were drawn to, Castle," she joked, trying to lighten the moment.

"Yeah, there was that," he laughed, running his hands through his hair as he leant back in his chair.

"Come on. Let's bring the guys up to speed and then we can go home," said Kate, getting to her feet, and her partner rose with her.

_**Thoughts anyone?**_


	50. Chapter 50

**This chapter is shameless fluff. After the rape case file, I figured they needed a night off (me too). Apologies for the error near the end of this chapter. Thank you to Caskett1 for pointing it out. This copy replaces the original chapter 50.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 50**

"Castle, just throw a couple of things in a bag. It's one night. You're not moving in," said Kate, as she sat on the end of his bed watching him, while he stood staring aimlessly into his closet.

"You're rushing me," he complained.

"Well, I wouldn't be if you weren't being such a girl," said Kate, rolling her eyes. "I've been living between your loft and my apartment for over two weeks. You don't see me stressing out over which shirt to wear. Well, do you?" she asked, when he continued to ignore her as he rifled through hanger after hanger of expensive dress shirts, all freshly laundered and hung in color order.

"I'm packing for two nights, just in case," he said, finally pulling four shirts out of the closet and carrying them over to the bed. "Help me fold?" he asked, thrusting two of the hangers towards her.

"Why two nights? I said one, and the way I pictured it, you aren't exactly going to need any clothes, Castle," confessed Kate. "Besides, you'll be back here before you know it."

"Not necessarily true," he said, enigmatically, as Kate watched him rather expertly smooth and fold a deep purple, stripe shirt, which he had laid down flat on the bed.

"Okay, Castle. I'm not following you. So just spit it out. Whatever little riddle you're trying to tease me with," said Kate, with patient amusement.

"_Well_, the way I figure it, this is essentially a second go round at our first time, and since our _actual_ first time came on the back of a pretty heated argument, I was hoping that christening your apartment might be something of a memorable experience for both of us and that maybe…" he smiled a secret smile, and started folding again.

"_Maybe_…?" prompted Kate, quirking her eyebrow, definitely curious to see where this was going. She pursed her lips in amusement waiting for his reply.

"You might ask me to stay more than one night," he said, with an adorable grin.

"Oh _really_? You did?" asked Kate, grinning back at him, while still holding the two hangers he'd handed her, shirts and all. "What if I told you that my _boyfriend_, my rather large and powerful, _angry_ boyfriend gets back tomorrow night. What then, huh? Would you fight for me, Ricky?" teased Kate, laughing when Castle pirouetted away from his underwear drawer carrying a pile of boxers and socks that definitely looked adequate for more than _two_ nights, with an indignant look on his face.

"Just shut up and fold, Kate," said Castle, nodding at the two shirts still dangling from the end of her fingers.

"Castle, I'm a cop, not your mother. _You_ fold," she said, thrusting the shirts against his chest, a move he recoiled from in case they wrinkled.

Kate left the bedroom in search of some clothing of her own from the guest room upstairs.

"You're also my girlfriend, Kate. Folding's part of the deal," he yelled after her.

"Not if you want to see the 'seashore' tonight, it's not," she called back. "Now, hurry up!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they got to Kate's apartment, though still at ease and comfortable with one another, the teasing and banter had dried up. Castle's mention of re-living their first time was suddenly weighing on both of them, loaded as it was with expectation and no small amount of pressure, and so they were silent as they approached Kate's front door.

Kate fumbled her key in the lock, suddenly a little nervous, her fingers refusing to obey. Castle reached around her, put his hand over hers, large and warm. He stilled her movement, and they unlocked the door together.

"Nice symbolism," said Kate, running her hand down his lapel, before tugging him in after her.

"Sorry, occupational hazard," explained Castle.

"A lot nicer than some of mine," replied Kate, kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth.

Castle was carrying a brown leather weekend bag with both his and Kate's clothes inside. He did as instructed, and took the bag through to Kate's bedroom to unpack.

Once over the threshold, he paused to enjoy a moment alone in Kate's private space, to take in the cool sophistication and easy femininity of her room. The décor was modern, edgy even, the room uncluttered by frills or girlish adornments. Rather, like the woman herself, it was stylish, cultured and grown-up.

"There are some spare hangers in my closet," yelled Kate from the kitchen, where she was opening a bottle of wine.

Castle carefully unpacked his shirts, a pair of jeans, his underwear and washbag. A couple of Kate's tops and a small bundle of her underwear were lying near the bottom of the bag. He lifted these out and placed them on the bed, delving back in to retrieve one of her bras, which was hiding in a dark corner, when he heard a small rattling sound as something skidded out of the cup of the black bra that he was holding in his hand. He reached back in to retrieve the item – a pale pink clamshell case containing her contraceptive pills.

This was how Kate found him when she popped her head around the door – standing at the bottom of her bed, with her bra in one hand and her pills in the other.

"Castle, what are you doing?" she asked quietly, startling him enough that he practically threw both items onto the bed in a rush of misplaced guilt.

"I uh…eh…unpacking?" he said uncertainly, his answer coming out like more of a question than a statement. "What are these?" he asked, when he got his wits about him, picking up the little box and holding it out to her.

"They're…what do you think they are, Castle? Protection," she said, a little embarrassed and a little cross that he was putting her on the spot.

"Were these in my bathroom…because…?"

Shit, he really _wasn't_ going to let this go. Kate wanted to hide. Hide from her own stupidity, and the awkward questions she knew were about to follow.

"Because?" she prompted, employing a delaying tactic she often used in interrogations to give her time to think of an acceptable answer. But nothing was springing to mind. Kate was quietly freaking out and her brain was freezing up.

"Because I haven't seen them before, and I just wondered…since we never actually got around to talking about this stuff…so, _bathroom_?"

"Eh, no," answered Kate, shaking her head, her cheeks now a little warm.

"Nightstand?"

"No…look…" said Kate, rubbing a hand nervously over her face.

"Have you even been taking these, Kate? Because I'm pretty sure the only other place they could have been is the guest room, and since you stayed here last night…"

"Okay, I might have forgotten to take a few," she admitted in a rush.

"And…how many is a few?" asked Castle, swallowing hard enough for Kate to see from her position by the door.

"Oh God Castle, I have no idea," she admitted, flopping down on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. "I'm an idiot," she muttered through her fingers.

Castle walked around the bed to sit down beside her. He lifted her hair back over her shoulder and smoothed his hand down the line of her back. He had his mouth against her shoulder when he said quietly, "You're not an idiot. I'm an idiot, a selfish one. I'm sorry," he said, squeezing her thigh.

Kate sat up straight, twisting round on the bed to look at him, drawing her knees up as she placed a cool hand on his thigh.

"Okay, want to tell me _why_ you're a selfish idiot?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because I left the matter of protection totally up to you. We never talked about it, I just selfishly assumed. In fact, I don't think I even cared, and that was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Okay," said Kate, squeezing his fingers.

"How much trouble are we in?" he asked, a sheepish grin on his face. "Do you even know?"

"I've lost track," admitted Kate, shaking her head and biting her lip. "I missed a couple after I got injured at the gala and then I was back here for a couple of nights, and…hell, who am I kidding, we've basically been having unprotected sex for days, Rick. I'm so sorry. I told you I was an idiot," said Kate, hiding her face in her hands once more.

"Hey," said Castle, soothing her. "It's not the end of the world. Hmm? What's the worst that can happen? We make a little you and me. Definitely not the worst thing in the world," he added, gently pulling her hands away from her face to draw her to him for a deep, lingering kiss.

When they pulled apart, Kate rested her hand over his heart.

"Yet another thing we haven't talked about. We're sleepwalking through this like a couple of feckless teens. You'd be disappointed in Alexis if she behaved like this," said Kate, pointing to herself.

"Kate, you're not my daughter, you're my partner, in every sense of the word. I could never be disappointed in you…for long," he added, just to make her laugh. "We'll figure this stuff out. Don't worry. A couple of awkward conversations and we'll have it all straight. How about this?" he asked, after a pause. "You go back on the pill for now, and then, when we go away on vacation we talk about it some more."

"And what if it's already too late?" asked Kate, sounding a little panicked.

"Then we'd be blessed. No such thing as too late, Kate. Not the way I feel about you. Never too late," he said, tenderly tucking her hair behind her ear.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They ordered Thai food and drank good wine. Castle made Kate laugh at some really crummy jokes until her stomach muscles hurt and her cheeks ached. Secrets were shared, childhood fears revealed and embarrassing moments relived amidst gales of unrestrained laughter.

They made out on her couch, slowly and languorously, and it all felt so right, and so easy. They left the case alone, finding no need for a work-based excuse to spend time together anymore. They were just them – Kate and Rick – and Kate silently kicked herself for holding them back from this life for so long. Castle just thanked his lucky stars that they'd gotten here in the end.

"Feel a little better?" he asked eventually, walking his fingers along her shoulder to the nape of her neck, where he began to knead the tight muscles he found there.

"You're good medicine, Castle. Yeah, I feel better. You?"

"After that case file today, hanging out with you, watching you laugh, that was just what I needed. Thank you."

"More wine?" asked Kate, getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Please. How'd you think Alexis is doing?" he asked, frowning for the first time in over an hour as he checked his phone.

"I'm sure she's having a ball. But why don't you call her if you're worried?" suggested Kate, as she topped up their glasses.

"No. No, I'm the cool dad remember? Calling her when she's in D.C. with her boyfriend would not be considered cool. You think I should call?" he asked after a pause, a little unsure and looking to Kate for guidance.

"She'll either answer or she won't, Castle. Or you could text her. That'd be reasonable."

Kate sank down onto the couch, snuggling in beside him, her head resting against his shoulder, one hand on his thigh. Castle kissed her temple, slipped his arm around her back, toying lazily with a fat, shiny, curl of her hair, and they sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, just watching the blue-grey flicker of the TV as some long forgotten show played on without them.

Eventually, he whispered in her ear, "You'll make a great mom," and Kate smiled.

"Will? That sounds suspiciously like a statement of fact, Castle. I thought we were just going to talk about it?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Just…I got pictures," he murmured into her hair, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You've got pictures? What kind of pictures?"

"Vivid ones."

"Right. And you want to share?"

"Hmmm. I'm not being fair. That would be kind of an ambush. I said we'd wait until we went away, put all this nasty case stuff behind us."

"Newsflash, Castle. In case you hadn't figured it out yet, nasty stuff is kind of our life. Babies or not, it's still gonna be there when we come back from vacation. So, come on. Spill. Describe these pictures for me," said Kate, settling in against him and preparing for a story from her favorite storyteller.

Castle stroked her hair, wrapped an arm around her stomach as she rested back against his chest, her legs stretched out along the couch. He leant over to speak quietly into the crown of her head, the low rumble of his voice sending light vibrations through her skull and into her brain. Lulling her.

"I see you lying in our bed. It's early on a Saturday morning and the sun is streaming in, warming the room and gilding the sheets. Oh, you look so beautiful, Kate, with your hair fanned out across the pillow and your face so peaceful."

Kate moaned when Castle slipped his warm hand under her shirt to lay flat against her smooth stomach before continuing the story.

"I'm sitting right next to you, cradling our tiny infant against my chest. He's a little squirming ball of terry cloth, all warm and milky sweet, with dark, dark hair and big hazel eyes."

"He?" murmured Kate, smiling at the thought. The thought of a little boy, a mini Castle, and she twined her fingers with his.

"Shhh," whispered Castle, his fingers flexing against her stomach, feeling the flutter of her muscles there. "You'll break the magic. So, anyway, your _son_ starts to squeak and fuss. His little rosebud mouth opens to reveal his tiny pink tongue, poking out hungrily in search of his mamma."

Kate sighed, and her eyes closed to imagine the fairy story she was listening to.

"I hate having to wake you, but little man needs fed and daddy's pinky isn't going to cut it for much longer, so I reach over to gently kiss you awake, just like this," said Castle, leaning down over her, only to find that Kate had fallen fast asleep on top of him, before he could even get to the end of the tale.

Her hand was resting on top of his, against the bare, soft skin of her belly, and he stared at the imagine for a long time, watching the rise and fall as she breathed. Oh how much pleasure he could take from just watching Kate Beckett breathe.

And he is so, so thankful that they've made it this far, when he calculates the risks they take everyday on the job.

So he sends up a prayer, asking god for as many blank pages as he can spare. And he wonders if, or even when, they might turn the page, and write the story he's just imagined for real.

_**Thoughts?**_


	51. Chapter 51

**This chapter picks the case right back up. New day. Time for action.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 51**

Kate was woken by the sound of her cell phone ringing somewhere across the room. She jerked awake, mumbling, and found herself restrained within a circle arms and legs. It took her a few seconds to establish that she was even in her own bed, and then a few more heartbeats to recognize the warm body wrapped around her.

She was lying under a sheet, wearing just her underwear, with the solid, dozing form of her partner at her back, heavy and reassuring.

She cursed under her breath at her failure to leave her phone by the bed the night before, and then she hit a mental brick wall trying to remember even going to bed at all. She eased out from under the covers and tiptoed across to her bureau, hurrying to silence the ringing phone before Castle was woken too.

The light coming in around the edges of her bedroom shutters told her it was early morning, but since she still felt heavy with sleep she guessed it must be sometime before six.

"Beckett," she whispered into the mouthpiece, her attention wandering to the neat pile of folded clothes sitting on a nearby chair. She recognized them as the clothes she'd worn the day before. Castle must have…_oh my_, she thought, turning to look at her sleepy partner, who was now propping himself up on an elbow, watching her with a lazy, sleepy grin on his face.

Kate sauntered back to bed, letting him enjoy the view, as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. She yawned and stretched.

"Sorry, Espo. Hang on a minute. _Yes_, I'm awake," she said, a little indignantly. "I'm just going to put you on speaker so that Castle can hear this," she said, chewing her lip and wincing.

"Javi, you still there?" she asked, blushing at the astonished silence on the other end of the line.

Castle covered his face with a pillow to stifle a loud groan. Then he sat up in bed and dragged Kate back in with him, sitting her down in the space between his legs. He pulled her back against his bare chest, while he propped himself up on some pillows. When Kate resumed the call, he leaned his chin against her shoulder, toying with her bra strap, while they both listened to the information Esposito and Ryan were giving them.

"So the van was seen heading south-east, through the Brooklyn-Battery tunnel?" clarified Kate. "What time was this?"

"Eagle-eyed MTA operator got a license plate match on the Manhattan side of the tunnel just after five-thirty this morning. We've alerted Brooklyn PD. Montgomery put a call into the Captain at the 76th. Looks like he was headed for the Gowanus Expressway."

"The Canal," muttered Kate, flexing her fingers against Castle's knee. "Guys, Jemma mentioned the Gowanus Canal at the end of her interview. Said Joey O'Conner's father used to work at the derelict USPS site below the expressway. Maybe he's headed there? Did we get any feedback from the patrol unit Brooklyn PD were sending over there yesterday?"

"No," said Ryan, his voice sounding tinny and distant over the speaker.

"They saw nothing suspicious or they didn't make much of an effort. Which is it?"

"Neither. There was an Occupy march along Brooklyn Heights Promenade yesterday, all hands required, so our patrol request was denied."

"Montgomery manage to get some co-operation today?" asked Kate, running a hand through her hair.

"That's not our main problem," said Esposito, cutting Kate off. "We got a call from the doorman at Michael Dupre's building. The door to his apartment was lying wide open when a neighbor passed by on his way to the airport this morning. Guy was leaving for an early flight, in a bit of a hurry, so he didn't stop to check if anything was up, but he did mention it to the doorman."

"And? He find anything?" asked Castle, unintentionally reminding the boys he and Kate were there together, in bed.

"Eh, yeah, Castle, doorman went up to check on Mr. Dupre around 5.45am. Said the door was unlocked. No sign of Dupre."

"Anything out of the ordinary?" asked Kate, a deep uneasiness taking up residence in her chest.

"Nothing disturbed or missing, from what he could tell, but he did say that there were a couple of lights burning in the living room and the TV was on at low volume."

"Send a couple of Uniforms over. I don't like the sound of that."

"On it," said Ryan. "You think our man Dupre might have been kidnapped?"

"Ryan, let's not jump to conclusions or start talking about kidnapping. Last thing we need are the Feds muscling in on our case. We need to find Michael Dupre and we need to track down that van."

"Right, boss"

"In fact, I think you and Javi should go to Dupre's apartment. Look for any signs of forced entry, signs of a struggle, and any clues as to Dupre's whereabouts. I need you to prove he left of his own volition. And speak to the doorman. Find out if the building has security cameras."

"I'll call the sister in Queens. See if she knows where he is," said Esposito.

"Thanks, Espo. Castle and I will head over to Brooklyn, take a look around the USPS site over by the Gowanus Canal, and we can check-in with the squad at the 76th. Call me the minute you have anything. I think, maybe Joey O'Conner just made his first mistake," said Kate, hanging up the call.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"That was brave," said Castle, running a hand down Kate's spine, fingers lightly skimming over each individual vertebrae.

"Or stupid. I'm not sure which," replied Kate, scooting over to the edge of the bed.

"I'm sticking with brave. Do we have time for a shower?"

"Yeah, you go first. I'll put the coffee on. I think today's going to be a long one."

Castle got out of bed and stretched, pulling Kate towards him for a quick hug.

"Morning," he whispered in her ear, the tickle of his breath against her skin making her tingle.

"Morning," she whispered back, kissing the soft spot at the base of his throat. "Castle, how did I…?" she paused, looking back at her clothes on the chair. "Last night, I remember…"

But she wasn't sure what she remembered exactly. There had been a dream, something half-remembered, a willow the wisp of a story drifting on the edge of her consciousness.

"Relax. You fell asleep, I carried you to bed."

"And you undressed me?"

"Yeah, sorry, I…"

"No. It's fine. Good, actually. Only, I don't usually sleep in my bra, Rick. Just for future reference," she said, kissing him lightly on the chin, a smile playing at her lips as she rasped the stubble along his jawline with her fingertips.

"I didn't want you to think I had been molesting you," he explained.

"What a missed opportunity," teased Kate. "You're losing your touch. Maybe next time then?"

"Does that mean you plan on falling asleep on me more often, Detective Beckett?"

"Not my fault your story put me to sleep," she kidded, in reply.

"Kate, you obviously weren't listening," he said patiently.

"I _was_…until I fell asleep."

"If you had been listening you would know that it was _our_ story I was telling, _not_ mine," he said sincerely.

"Mmm hmm. Am I forgiven?"

"What, for sleeping?"

"Ruining our memorable night."

"There will be others. Besides, you looked really cute when you were sleeping," he confessed.

"Oh god. You were watching me? How long, Castle?"

"A while. Not long," he lied. "An hour maybe," he admitted when Kate tweaked his side.

"An hour? Jeez. That's beyond…"

"Creepy, I know. But, like I said, you were so cute."

"That stays in this room. Understand?"

"What? Your cuteness or my creepiness?"

"Both. Now go grab a quick shower. We need to be out of here in half and hour."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryan called when they were in the car headed south on West Street towards I-478.

"We got a hit on the security cameras at Dupre's building."

"Great. What you got for me, Ryan? Did you see Dupre?"

"A little after ten last night he went to the front door of his building to accept some kind of delivery. Doorman said he clocks off at 7pm."

"And, what happened then? Did he go back inside?"

"Not exactly. Delivery guy indicates towards a parked vehicle and Dupre follows him. Once they pass behind the back door of the van we lost sight of Dupre, and shortly after that the van drives off."

"Did you get a license plate? Was there a name on the side of the van? A logo? Anything? Ryan?" asked Kate, her heart rate speeding up.

"Sorry, Beckett. That's all we got. It was dark and the camera range is limited."

"So, Dupre came downstairs, expecting a delivery. But given how late…did you check the phone in his apartment? Maybe he placed an order for take-out? Can you check and phone me back?"

Ryan and Esposito went back to look into Kate's request, while she carried on driving toward the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. They were level with Rector Street, south of the World Trade Centre site, when another call came in from the precinct.

"Hey, Velasquez. What's up?" asked Kate.

"We got another sighting of your van," said the other detective.

"Where? Brooklyn?" asked Kate.

"No. Alphabet City, around 11.30pm last night. Van ran a red light on the corner of East Houston and Avenue D. Camera picked it up: full plate match. Looked like it was headed north-east on Avenue D."

"Jemma's apartment," said Kate, flashing Castle a look. "He was going back to that apartment. Look, Velasquez, we're gonna make a detour. Go over to Jemma's place. Can you have a locksmith meet us there?"

Castle was rubbing his chin when Kate hung up, trying to decide whether or not to speak up. He hated contradicting her instincts. But after a couple of anxious seconds he decided just to go with his gut and pile in.

"What about Brooklyn? We know he was on his way over there hours after he was spotted in Alphabet City."

"I'll call Brooklyn PD. If Montgomery spoke to their captain this morning, we should be able to get some help from the 76th today. We're just making a quick detour, but it might give us a clue as to where he's headed."

"I don't know, Kate. Much as I don't like Michael Dupre, if Joey O'Conner has snatched him…we're kind of running out of time. Why not get the boys to have a look at Jemma's place? We're five minutes from the tunnel. It'll take us at least fifteen or twenty to get across town to Alphabet City."

For once, Kate didn't argue. She just called Velasquez and Ryan and filled them in, nodding quietly to herself as they entered the head of the tunnel. Because that's what a partnership was for, right? She couldn't be the only one making decisions all the time. Just so happened in this instance that Castle was probably right. She was just thankful he didn't crow about it. Come to think of it, that part was kind of strange.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The orange, sodium glare of the tunnel lighting strobed across Castle's face as they passed through the two lane, southbound section of the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Kate flicked her eyes across the car to look at him. He was suspiciously quiet as he stared out of the window.

"Did you know that this is the longest underwater vehicular tunnel in the world?" he said suddenly, breaking the silence and eyeing the roof of the structure.

"I didn't. No. So, thank you. I feel enlightened," said Kate, continually amused by his knack for throwing out random facts.

He continued to look up at the structure's ceiling, a little frown worrying his brow.

"You're not afraid of a little tunnel are you, Castle?" asked Kate, catching the frown on his face.

"Do you have any idea how much water is above our heads right now?" he asked, peering through the windshield.

"Well…it's the East River," said Kate. "Hard to be precise."

"The sandhogs who built this tunnel wore metal badges on their chests so people would know which hospital to send them to if they passed out from the bends after working a shift down here."

"Fascinating," muttered Kate, maneuvering past an old lady in a Lincoln Town Car who was hugging the middle of the road, and though she vaguely wondered how he knew this, she decided it was better not to ask.

Silence returned to the car, and Kate gave her partner a worried glance.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Stephen Siller."

"The firefighter?" asked Kate, surprised at how his mind bounced about.

"Yeah. He had 75 pounds of equipment on his back when ran through here on 9/11. Now that's a hero."

"Mmm hmm. Sure is," said Kate. "Where's all this coming from? You're getting maudlin on me, Castle. You okay?"

"Sure…just. Makes you think."

"About?"

"Timing. Fate. I hope we're not too late."

"For Michael Dupre?"

"Yeah. I have a bad feeling about today, Kate."

"I wish you hadn't told me that. Worrying is my job. You're supposed to be the optimist, Castle."

"Sorry. Ever since we spoke to Ryan, I can't shake it. This feeling that we're running out of time."

"Is that why you didn't want me to detour to Jemma's place?"

"Yes, I hope…I mean, it's really your call, Kate."

"No. What you said makes sense. We're doing the right thing. Just…it'll be okay. We'll get there," she said, throwing him a weak smile.

She didn't add _in time_ or _hopefully_ or _just_ _hang on_ because she wasn't sure that was true, and she didn't want to give him false hope. Because if she was honest, she'd been feeling the same uneasiness since the call they'd taken in bed earlier that morning from the boys, telling them that Michael Dupre was missing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They joined the Gowanus Expressway, eventually rising up and over the Gowanus Canal. The US Postal Service site lay down below them to the left, largely obscured by the Manhattan-bound lanes of the Interstate. The sun sparkled off the surface of the Canal making it look far more appealing at this height than it was close up. At least from a distance the smell was less intense, even on a hot summer's day.

Kate took the 3rd Avenue exit, looping back around to pick up 12th Street, where the USPS site began. She made a left and slowed down, crawling towards the boundary fence, scanning for _what_, she wasn't exactly sure.

"You feel it?" asked Castle suddenly.

"What?" asked Kate, confused by the question.

"Destiny," he replied with such seriousness that Kate had a sudden urge to turn around and head back to Manhattan.

"Destiny? What's…Castle, what are you talking about?"

"I think he's here. I think he wants us to know that he's here. Why else would he have gone back to Jemma's apartment last night, or snatched Michael Dupre off the street in front of his own building? He's taking risks."

"Okay, you're freaking me out a little. First of all, he wasn't to know that we'd see that van…the red light. Wait. You think he ran it deliberately?"

Castle nodded slowly. "Corner of Avenue D and East Houston, 11.30 at night? What kind of a hurry would you have to be in to risk running a light at that hour? Traffic had to be non-existent. He probably saw you running after that van the other night, and he must know DRP realizes it's missing by now, so the cops are bound to be on the look out for it."

"Son of a…" said Kate.

"Wait, wasn't there a deli underneath Jemma's apartment?" asked Castle, closing his eyes to picture the street.

"Yeah, next to the Wok Shop. Why, you think he stopped for supplies?"

"No. Well, maybe. But I'm pretty sure there was an ATM in the window, you know with the little illuminated sign."

"So?" asked Kate, not following.

"So, ATM means camera. And it's right outside her front door."

"I'll call Ryan," said Kate, gratefully squeezing Castle's arm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They drove on down 12th Street for a block, until they reached 2nd Avenue. Kate made a right and slowly drove the car along the boundary of the old depot. The buildings were merely run down in places, and practically derelict in others, where the roof had caved in or fire had eaten away at the fabric.

"I'm going to make a left, take us down to the water at the next corner," said Kate. I feel like we're looking at this thing from the rear. It feels closed off; as if it has it's back to us. Maybe it'll make more sense from the canal-side," she suggested.

At the bottom of 10th Street they pulled over. Kate collected her portable radio from the console and they got out of the car to scope out the site on foot.

To the right was a view of the 9th Street lift bridge, where three lanes of traffic purred over the moveable steel roadway. To the left, high above them, was the Gowanus Expressway, with the ribbon of canal stretching off into the distance beneath it. The smell, up close, was pretty awful, filling nostrils and hair, clinging to clothing. Super-heated pathogens, leeching up through sediment eighty feet deep, to fill the air with an acrid stench so thick you could taste it.

"I feel like I need a shower already," moaned Castle. "How can people canoe on that stuff?"

They made their way along the side of the first building. Graffiti and bullet holes pockmarked the red brick. Kate picked at a flattened piece of copper and lead that had lodged in an ancient, crumbling piece of mortar, dislodging it into her palm.

"Someone's been using this place for target practice," she remarked, her hand drifting automatically to her holster, checking, and then drifting away again. "Hollow-point, .45," she muttered, dropping the mushroom shaped fragment of metal to the ground.

"What should we be looking for?" asked Castle. "This site must be over nine acres."

"Let's just focus on the buildings that look relatively whole. Someplace you'd want to hide out, that would make a reasonable shelter. We're looking for any signs of life or recent activity – tire tracks, trash, cigarette butts, lights, an open door or window."

"Eh, hate to point this out, Kate. But most of these windows seem to be open and have been for sometime," said Castle, pointing up at the cracked, broken, and missing panes of glass.

"Yeah, just…do your best," said Kate, trying to bury her frustration at his valid point.

They skirted the edge of a low-rise wooden structure, peering in the windows to see what was inside. Kate stood up on an old crate to get a better view, balancing a hand on Castle's shoulder.

"You see anything?" he asked.

"Nope, just…_oh!"_ exclaimed Kate, wobbling as a flock of pigeons suddenly took flight, soaring through an opening in the roof, and circling above them before settling back down on a nearby barge.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Castle muttered, helping her down.

Kate's phone rang and they both jumped. She hurried to answer it, in case anyone was lurking nearby and could hear them.

"Hey, Espo," she whispered. "Where are you?"

"On our way to meet you. ATM cam at Jemma's showed Joey O'Conner leaving her place at five-fifteen this morning. Then he hit the tunnel at 5.30am. Brooklyn PD has him on camera at the 3rd Street off-ramp twenty minutes later. Where are you now?"

"We're by the canal, at the USPS site: 10th Street entrance. We're just having a look around. No sign so far. How far out are you?

"Fifteen," replied Esposito.

"Okay. See you soon," said Kate, shutting down the call at the precise moment she saw something move out of the corner of her eye the next building over.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate grabbed Castle's elbow, dragging him back against the wall.

"Fifty yards," she whispered into his ear. "Someone's down there. I saw movement."

Kate maneuvered herself in front of him, and pressed the thumb release on her holster, slowly withdrawing her gun.

"Stay behind me. Stay close," she hissed, squeezing his wrist hard.

They flattened their bodies against the outer wall, edging down the building a few yards at a time, stopping periodically to listen for any sign of movement. Eventually, they hit a potion of the building where a brick support column jutted out, and they paused behind it before making the more risky move to clear this section. Because passing around this piece of wall would necessitate moving out into the open.

Kate closed her eyes, breathed a couple of times then nodded to herself. "Okay. Follow me," she whispered to Castle.

When they rounded the corner Kate stopped dead. Castle's hands flew to her waist, holding on to prevent himself from crashing into the back of her. Because parked in front of them was a white van with the green sycamore leaf logo of the Department of Parks and Recreation branded on the back door.

They stood quietly for a minute, hearts racing, pressed up against the wall, watching for any signs of activity, and when they were sure it was clear, Kate indicated for them to carry on.

"What about back-up?" hissed Castle, catching hold of her elbow. "Ryan and Espo will be here soon. Shouldn't we wait?" he asked, trying to be the voice of reason, but hating that he also sounded like a wimp.

"We could be running out of time if Michael Dupre is in there," said Kate. "He was snatched nearly twelve hours ago. I don't think we can wait."

Castle looked doubtful, the unease he's felt on the way over to Brooklyn settled in the pit of his stomach again.

"Here, take my off-duty piece," said Kate, reaching behind her to pull out the small, snub nose, Smith & Wesson, Model 36 revolver she was carrying at her back. She pressed it into Castle's hand. "Five rounds, .38, slight recoil," she reminded him, turning back to face their target.

"Kate," whispered Castle, drawing her back again. "We can wait. A couple of minutes won't make any difference."

"Would you say that if it was me in there?" she asked, and Castle shook his head.

"That's how it has to be for everyone. Wait here for the boys if you don't want to go in," she added, though not unkindly.

"Don't even…_no!_ No way. I'm coming with you," he whispered, acknowledging her grateful nod.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they rounded the corner Kate noticed drag marks in the dirt leading away from the back of the van and heading towards the small door in the wall up ahead. She pointed silently towards them, getting a nod of understanding from Castle. She titled her head towards the door and they crept forward, listening intently all the while.

Kate closed her eyes and grasped the edge of the ancient door, praying that the hinges wouldn't squeak and give them away. She could feel Castle's breath against her cheek, and she swore she could even hear their hearts pounding together, measuring out the same elevated rhythm, beat for beat.

"On three," she whispered, counting down silently with her fingers.

They made it inside on light feet, Kate first, clearing the way with a sweep of her gun. Castle followed behind, feeling, not for the first time, like less of a man for allowing his partner to take the lead. They hugged the wall, getting a read on the layout, listening again for any sign of noise or movement.

Castle pointed to the floor – pigeon droppings, dust and feathers, all recently disturbed. The drag marks from the van carried on across the rotting surface, accompanied by a wide-set pair of shoe prints, heading backwards away from the door.

Kate set out in pursuit of the footprints, hurrying from wall to wall, staying out of sight, hoping that Castle was keeping up with her. The light got lower the further into the building they got. Small shafts of sunlight cracked through holes in the roof, glittering down through the dusty air, but for the most part it was gloomy, and they had to watch their footing.

The building was damp, set as it was so close to the water, and the internal walls were coated in a greenish-blue slime. Kate felt the floorboards give under her feet a couple of times, and she slowed her pace to step more carefully on the rotten boards, testing out the strength of each plank a meter at a time.

When they reached another corner Kate stopped, her arms raised to chest height, the Glock gripped firmly in two hands. "Follow me slowly," she whispered to Castle. "Watch where you step."

No sooner were they round the corner than Kate's foot hit something glass, startling them both as a bottle rolled with a dull rumble across the dirty wooden floor.

"Vodka," she whispered. "We might have found his lair."

Edging further round the corner they came upon the opening to a small room. The view inside had a distinctly unsettling familiarity to it. Bedding, bottles, clothing, food containers, even the stuff that was evidently garbage, had been lined up with extreme care. A set of metal cutlery, silver most likely, bearing a small cloverleaf design, had been arranged against an off-white linen dishtowel with surgical precision. A pair of expensive looking, black, leather, dress shoes were lined up against the wall, the toes scuffed and dirty, laces hastily untied.

"He's here," hissed Kate, her cold fingers curling around Castle's bare forearm, sending a shiver through his body even on this hot summer's morning. "They both are."

_**Any thoughts?**_


	52. Chapter 52

**This chapter covers the take down at Gowanus, part II.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 52**

Outside a car door slammed, and Kate jumped, gripping on tighter to Castle's arm. They both froze when a second door slam was followed almost immediately by the sound of footsteps running somewhere further inside the building off to their left, the thud, thud, thud bouncing and echoing off the old, tiled walls. Kate leaned in to whisper urgently in his ear.

"I need you to go back outside and stop the boys from barging in here. Can you do that? Just retrace your steps," she said, her hands on his vest, pushing him back the way they had come.

"What about you?" he protested, holding onto her wrist.

"O'Conner's obviously further down that way. I'll go in after him. Get the boys and then back me up."

Castle hesitated, unwilling to leave her.

"Please, don't argue. I need you to do this, Castle. I'll be fine," she said, trying to reassure him. "Now go. _Go!_"

Finally Castle nodded, acquiescing to her request, though he couldn't have felt worse about leaving her if he'd tried.

Kate turned away from him and proceeded to head in the direction of the echoing footfalls, hugging the wall as she did so.

A patch of sunlight was hitting the floor up ahead and Kate's eye was drawn to a tiny, gold object glinting in the sun's benevolent spotlight. She reached down, her fingernails scraping at the dirty, old floor, to dislodge the small item from between two wooden boards. When she got back to her feet she was holding a gold hangman's noose in between her thumb and forefinger. Yes, he was definitely here.

Kate slipped the earring into the front pocket of her vest, taking care not to brush off the dried blood that she could see crusted around the hook at the top. Valuable DNA evidence they could use later.

She had taken no more than a dozen steps when she was shaken to the core by an earsplitting crack; sharp, like a gunshot, a loud report that echoed off the walls and ceiling, followed quickly by a dull thud. She dropped to the floor and covered her head, listening for follow up shots. Her heart was racing, but she managed to get to her knees, her gun gripped strongly in one hand.

Her first thought was for Castle, who should be halfway to the door by now. But when she looked around he was nowhere to be seen. Her blood ran colder than ice water, her scalp prickled with sweat, and her mouth went dry.

Kate stood up, pressing her body back against the wall. She swept her gun from side to side, making sure the immediate area was clear, before she slowly edged back the way she had come to look for her partner. When she reached the point where they had parted ways, she picked up an irregularity about three meters ahead - a break in a pattern that her eyes registered before her brain could compute what it meant. And when she finally understood, her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a cry. Because what she was looking at was a dark hole in the floor a couple of meters wide, where the old, rotten planks had obviously given way under Castle's weight, and that meant…_oh god, please no!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She ran towards the hole, falling onto her knees, oblivious to the danger she was putting herself in, driven only by her desperation to see over the edge.

Lying on his back, roughly six feet below her, in some kind of basement level, was Castle; pale, dusty and unmoving. His left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle, and there was a trickle of blood running from the side of his mouth.

Kate was seized by blind, bloody panic and a chill so powerful that it wracked her body with tremors. She was pulling out her portable radio, fumbling to turn it on, when Ryan and Esposito appeared in through the same door she and Castle had used. Ryan jogged over towards her, and she managed to yell, "Watch your step," to warn them, before they could get too close.

"What the hell?" said Esposito, looking down into the hole at Castle. "You call it in? Where's O'Conner?"

Kate shook her head, staring down at her partner, who had started to moan. She nodded down the hall toward the direction of the running footsteps, "Somewhere down there. I think he has Dupre. We have to hurry. But, Rick…" she said desolately, pointing at Castle, who was now mumbling something repeatedly.

"Go. Beckett, go," he said, through gritted teeth.

Kate felt sick. She ran a hand through her hair, her hand shaking.

"Castle's not going anywhere. We need to get this guy, Beckett, before he finishes the job he started," said Esposito, pressuring her to make a decision.

Kate stared at both of them dumbly, and slowly shook her head. Then she shuffled to the edge of the broken boards and swung her legs over the side, jumping down the final six feet, and rolling onto her side. She crawled over to Castle on her hands and knees, speaking breathlessly into her radio when she reached him.

"Dispatch, this is One-Lincoln-Forty. We've got a 10-13 at the Gowanus Canal, intersection of 10th and Hamilton Place. Old USPS site. Officer down, repeat, Officer down! Urgently require a bus and backup. Floor collapse. Possible spinal injury. Need FDNY support. Suspect still on site." She spoke quickly into the small portable radio. Finally adding, "Please hurry," as panic seeped into her voice betraying her thin grip on control.

She tenderly stroked Castle's cheek with dusty fingertips, her touch tracking through a tear (hers?) to leave a dirty streak on his skin.

"Officer down," he repeated, smiling woozily up at her, obviously still dazed by the impact of the fall because his expression was one of pride.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, carding her fingers lightly through his hair. "Don't move. Help's coming."

She wanted to ask if he could wiggle his toes, but the thought that he might not be able to terrified her. So she settled for holding his one good hand, breathing out a sigh of relief when he squeezed her fingers in response.

He tried to talk again, and Kate tried to shush him, but he reached up and put his fingers to her lips.

"Have to go help them," he ground out, teeth clenched against the pain. "Espo's right. Not going anywhere," he said, closing his eyes and wincing.

"Espo needs to…" But Kate bit back the angry, fear-filled retort she was about to make.

She knew her team needed her, that Michale Dupre needed her, but if Castle needed her, then this was her place - in an ancient, stinking, rat hole, six feet under an old warehouse by the toxic waters of the Gowanus Canal. Where you go I go. That was it. One and done. No contest.

But Castle wasn't giving up. "Bus gets here, promise me you'll go?" he asked, squeezing her fingers hard to show her the strength he had left, even if he couldn't sit up or move more than that one hand.

"We'll see," said Kate noncommittally, trying to distract him with a weak smile, as she dabbed at the blood leaking out of his mouth with a crumpled Kleenex.

"I could feel he was here. I told you – destiny," muttered Castle, his eyes falling closed again as more blood dribbled down the side of his face.

"Yes. Yes, you did. You were right," acknowledged Kate, rubbing his arm to keep him awake. Then she tried her knuckles on the bony back of his hand, hoping the pain response would rouse him. "Rick, stay with me. Baby," she whispered close to his ear, "keep talking to me. Tell me about our vacation plans," she suggested, blinking back tears, as Castle smiled a little drunkenly at her, his eyes glassy.

"Baby," he repeated, squeezing her fingers and grinning like a fool. Kate laughed and sniffed. Typical.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Somewhere in her periphery, Kate caught the sound of a siren...no two, she realized. The wails got louder, closer, until tires skidded to a halt outside on the gravelly dirt. She got up off her knees and stood to her full height, anticipating the FDNY and EMS teams' arrival. At the sound of running footsteps she yelled out.

"Unsafe floor. Watch your step. We're down here."

A large, serious face appeared over the edge of the hole, dark eyes framed by big, bushy eyebrows. Firefighter John Cusack of Rescue Company 2 had wriggled on his belly to the edge of the crater to look down at them while a buddy held onto his legs.

"Ma'am. Sir," he said respectfully, as if they were meeting at a company picnic. "It'll just take a minute, but we're gonna get you out of there," he said, his voice calm and reassuring.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, and this is my partner, Richard Castle," said Kate, indicating the injured 'officer' at her feet. Castle's Kevlar vest gave the game away – the two-inch high letters spelling out _Writer_ across his chest.

The men worked quickly. They slid metal plates across the floor to stabilize the old, wooden boards to give them something solid to work off. A second firefighter in full bunker gear appeared at the edge of the hole, preparing to lower a ladder down to the basement level.

Kate stepped back out of the way, giving them room to work, and as she did so she caught sight of her off-duty piece lying a couple of feet away from Castle's injured arm. She quickly scooped it up, checked the safety, and tucked it back into the waist of her pants. No point breaking anymore rules today if she could avoid it.

Firefighter Ramirez climbed down the ladder, quickly followed by EMT, Bobby Little. The two men brushed Kate out of the way to begin assessing Castle's condition and formulate a plan to get him out of there.

"We're gonna need a spinal board, neck brace and head imobilizers, Tommy," the EMT called up to his co-worker. "Pass me down my bag. I'm gonna give him 4mgs of Ativan to keep him calm while we get him out of here. Get me an oxygen supply, and a pulse oximeter."

The EMT turned to Kate. "You his partner?"

"Yes," she nodded, wanting to tell the guy more, something like 'at work and in life', but the words died on her lips.

"Okay, I'm gonna give him a high doze steroid. We're going to treat this as a cervical spinal trauma until we know otherwise. Has he moved at all since he fell?"

Kate shook her head.

"Been talking? Making sense?"

"Yes, no more than usual," Kate laughed, watching Castle grinning up at her.

"Hey, I'm wounded, but I can still hear you, Kate," he chided.

"Kate," repeated the EMT, taking a closer look at the pair as he picked up on their easy, intimate interaction. "You next of kin?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head as she held Castle's gaze. "I mean we're…but he has a daughter and his mother. His daughter's in D.C., but I can call his mother, Martha Rogers. Get her to meet us at the hospital. Do you need sign off on something right now?" asked Kate. "Because I'm sure he'd give me his proxy if…Rick, stay still," she said, watching Castle try to nod his head at the EMT.

"That's okay. But you might want to call his mom, and let her know what's going on just in case he needs surgery."

_Surgery_. Kate nodded gravely, crouching her head a little as she moved to clear space for the spinal board that was being lowered down the ladder towards them.

She felt useless standing there, surrounded by efficient professionals, busy doing their jobs. Castle drew her back to the present.

"Kate," he slurred, the drugs obviously starting to take effect. "Time to go. Get this guy," he said, urging her back to work.

"I don't want to leave you," she said, blushing at having to admit this in front of a burley firefighter and the neat, preppy EMT.

"In good hands. Please. Go," he forced out, as his eyelids drooped. "Get him…for both of us."

Space in the hole was limited with the extra bodies down there, time was running out for Dupre, Castle was being well taken care of, and she was running out of excuses to stay with him. So Kate reluctantly nodded in agreement, giving him a small wave, before she turned and accepted the large hand that reached down from the floor above to help her up the ladder. Castle's pale, smiling face was the last thing she saw before she took off at a run down the outer wall of the building.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Joists were tied to walls, floorboards were fixed to joists, so Kate figured if she hugged the wall she'd be on the safest part of the floor. She followed the scuffed footprints of her colleagues down the hallway, pulling out her radio to find out their exact location.

"About three hundred yards down from where we left you. This place is huge, Beckett. Too many rooms," said Ryan, his voice crackling over the shortwave.

"Any sign?" asked Kate.

"No. Still clearing room by room."

"Meet me in the hallway," instructed Kate, hurrying towards their location.

Thirty seconds later the boys emerged from a room off to Kate's right, flashlights sweeping the floor.

"How's Castle?" asked Esposito, and Kate raised an eyebrow at him, tempted to say 'like you care', but she choked back the angry reply and muttered, "EMS are getting ready to lift him out. They're treating it as a spinal injury," she said grimly, struggling not to add 'I'm just praying that it's not'.

She needed to focus, and they needed to find O'Conner before time ran out.

"I requested backup from Dispatch. Where the hell are they?" she said instead.

"They got the request. I checked already. But we're on our own for now. There's a three alarm fire at a school over in Park Slope. Police are on scene assisting with the evacuation so they're kind of short handed."

"Castle said this was going to be a bad day. I should have listened to him," said Kate, shaking her head to clear it. "Right, we have to find this guy. He knows this site better than we do judging by the little squatter camp he has set up back there. If he's got Dupre in here he can't be far. Looks like he dragged the guy in. Dead weight's got to be exhausting after a while, so we'll stick with the ground floor."

"We've swept one half. Some of the rooms are interconnected. The internal ones have no light, so you'll need a flashlight," said Ryan. "Take a side each, Espo can back you up?" he suggested thoughtfully.

"No, you guys go on. I'll work this side by myself. Shout out if you find anything, and for god's sake, watch that floor."

Kate made to turn away, but then she called the boys back, a thought occurring to her.

"Hanging is this guy's specialty. It obviously means something to him. Check behind every door, just in case he's rigged something up. The ceilings are too high to do it any other way."

With that macabre thought ringing in their ears the three detectives headed off on their manhunt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryan had been right about the rooms. The building was an interconnected warren of spaces, some with old, broken furniture still littering the floor adding to the hazard they faced in the dark.

Kate came upon what looked like an old-style sorting office, the walls lined with small wooden pigeonholes, now rather fittingly home to nesting birds if the scraps of twig and leaves were anything to go by. She swept the walls with her flashlight, searched behind a wooden countertop, and in all the various nooks and crannies around the room.

The sign over one wall read 'South Brooklyn', the Zip Codes ranging from 11231 for Red Hook, to 11224 all the way down in Coney Island. The whole effect was ghostly, one of time stood still. Kate quickly cleared the rest of the room and moved on, feeling her muscles stiffen up as the earlier surge of adrenalin left her body.

She'd gone about another hundred yards when she stopped abruptly to listen, cocking her head to one side as she picked up on a noise close by. The sound was a creaking, like leather being twisted and stretched, accompanied by a scuffling, and the panting of effort being expended. She checked her weapon, listening intently for the source of the noise all the while.

Over to the left. Yes, definitely, to the left. She edged closer on silent feet, creeping cat-like along the hall until she reached the next open doorway.

Light streamed in through the broken window, lighting up one corner of the room and spilling out into the hall, leaving the other corner in shadowy gloom. Kate peered around the doorjamb and quickly pulled back again. Because she'd found him, and just in time if what she saw was anything to go by.

"Freeze, NYPD!" she yelled, bursting through the doorway, and leveling her gun at Joey O'Conner's chest.

"Ryan! Esposito!" she screamed, "Get in here!"

The two detectives came flying across the hall, feet pounding on the springy, wooden floor. They skidded to a halt when faced with the shocking sight of Michael Dupre; suspended, with a thick leather belt around his neck, from a metal hook on the wall.

"Quickly, get him down. Grab his legs," yelled Kate, keeping her gun trained on O'Conner. "He's choking."

Ryan grabbed hold of Dupre's legs, and tried to hoist him upwards to relieve the weight of the man's own body which was threatening to crush his trachea, forcing the life out of him, and robbing his lungs of oxygen. His face was turning purple, and his legs jerked wildly, as his feet scrabbled to find some purchase against the wooden floor. His hands were tied behind his back with a grubby scrap of bandage.

Esposito tried to reach the hook, part of an old suspension system for the borough's mailbags, but he was just an inch too short.

"Boss, switch. Can't reach," grunted Esposito, waving Kate over, while Michael Dupre continued to struggle for breath.

Kate's eyes briefly left Joey O'Conner so she could assess the state of emergency in front of her. O'Conner was swaying, glassy eyed, his hands flexing open and closed at his side, running high on adrenalin. He looked jumpy and on edge. His face was streaked with dirt and perspiration, and his clothes were stained and grubby. Kate could smell him from where she was standing - the ripe, rank odor of stale sweat, unwashed clothes, and the sour, chemical taint of booze leaching out through his pores.

She motioned for Esposito to take her gun so that she could help cut down Michael Dupre, and in the split second it took for them to perform the exchange, Joey O'Conner sprinted for the broken window and threw himself through it.

In that moment, the three detectives threw all their efforts into saving the dying Michael Dupre, and once he was down on the floor, a limp, gasping body in a bundle of expensive clothes, Kate took off through the window after Joey O'Conner.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jagged pieces of broken glass, stuck in the ancient, dried out putty of the window frame, snagged on Kate's clothes and tore at her hands. She grit her teeth at the sharp pain and jumped to the ground.

Ryan ran down the hallway to fetch a paramedic for Michael Dupre, while Esposito followed Kate out through the window.

They sprinted along the canal-side after the perp. Kate gained on him when he tripped and then skidded on some broken glass. She ran harder, the hot, chemical-filled air burning her lungs as she realized that O'Conner was heading towards the DRP van. He reached it ahead of her, rattling fruitlessly at the locked drivers' side door.

Kate closed the distance between them, with Esposito still hard on her heels.

"Give it up, Joey," she yelled. "There's no where to go. It's over."

He whirled round at the sound of his name, eyes wild and crazy, edging from side-to-side like a cornered animal.

Kate slowed down, her gun raised to chest height as she advanced towards him, aiming just above his sternum.

The sound of sirens approaching from the near distance seemed to rouse O'Conner, and in a bewildering flash of movement he turned at right angles and sprinted for the canal. Kate watched helplessly as he took off into mid-air, hanging for a second or two until he landed with a loud splash in the toxic waters of the Gowanus.

"Jesus!" cursed Esposito, catching up with Kate just as a fleet of squad cars skidded to a halt behind them throwing a dry cloud of choking dust into the air.

"Javi, get some of the FDNY guys from Rescue 2," yelled Kate, running towards the side of the building. "Fish the bastard out before he drowns in there."

There was a lifebelt hanging on a hook by the wall. Kate grabbed it and ran towards the water, throwing it out to O'Conner like a Frisbee. It bounced on the surface of the water and then floated over towards him while Kate kept ahold of the rope on the other end. He was spluttering and flailing, frantically trying to keep his head above water, the alcohol in his bloodstream slowing him down. But he clearly wasn't ready to die just yet, because Kate could see that he was still fighting.

"Grab the belt, Joey," she instructed. "Drowning's a horrible way to go.

Esposito jogged up to her side with Firefighter Ramirez. He was carrying a long, metal pole with a hook on the end. The two men guided the pole out over the water, steadying it until they were able to catch hold of the life belt, dragging the exhausted O'Conner over to the canal wall to pull him ashore.

Kate stopped at the man's feet, staring down intently at the wretched, sopping wet figure of this disturbed serial killer, disgust rising in her chest.

"Cuff him and read him his rights," she said to Esposito. "Then get him sobered up, and for god's sake somebody find the him a change of clothes. He stinks," she said coldly, as toxic canal water seeped out of Joey's clothing and pooled around him in the dirt.

Kate turned away, and walked back towards the Post Office building accompanied by Firefighter Ramirez.

"We got your partner out," he told her, addressing a sympathetic look Kate's way. "He's in a bit of pain, but he keeps asking for you," he told her, indicating the EMS truck where she could just see Castle being loaded into the back.

"Thank you," said Kate, hurrying over to the ambulance before the EMT could close the back door.

"You gonna ride along, Detective?" asked Tommy. "We're about ready to go."

Kate hopped up inside the rig but asked the EMT not to close the doors just yet.

"Richard?" she said quietly, a soft smile blooming on her face when Castle's eyes flew open.

"Kate," he breathed, tugging off the oxygen mask, the fingers of his uninjured hand dropping to curl through hers, squeezing tight. "You get him?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

Kate nodded, smoothing her fingers gently through Castle's hair, "Yes, we got him. Got Dupre too. Just in time"

"That's my girl," said Castle groggily, undisguised love shining out of his eyes as he watched her hover over him. "Kate, you're bleeding," he said with concern, a frown wrinkling his brow when he noticed the blood smear on the heel of her hand.

"Just a scratch. Nothing to worry about," she reassured him, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Ma'am…sorry, Detective," said the EMT, startling them both, and reminding Kate that the ambulance was ready to depart and that she was the one holding them up.

"I have to finish up here, Rick. But I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can. Until then…be good, okay? I'll call your mom. Maybe leave Alexis until we know…know what's what," she said, not wanting to let her mind wander too far in that direction.

"Someone will call you as soon as there's any news, Detective," said the EMT, squeezing her shoulder.

She touched her fingers to Castle's cheek, mouthed, 'I love you', and backed out of the ambulance. Then she waved her partner off with a reassuring smile. His condition worried her enormously, but there was still work to do here, and she needed to finish the job.

A/N: Before anyone panics over procedure, I plan to address that in a later chapter.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.


	53. Chapter 53

**This chapter covers the period at the crime scene after Joey's arrest and Castle's hospitalization. Some sweet moments.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 53**

A calm efficiency descended on the crime scene once the two EMS trucks left, one containing Castle, the other Michael Dupre, as the Brooklyn police back-up units and Manhattan CSU techs got to work on the site.

Esposito and Ryan took Joey O'Conner into custody, moaning bitterly about the effect his rather damp and aromatic condition was going to have on their cruiser's upholstery. Kate was so wired after the dramatic conclusion to the takedown that she was glad to see the back of all of them. She went back inside the building to supervise the collection of crime scene data to ensure that not a scrap of evidence was missed.

Captain Montgomery appeared on scene shortly after Castle's ambulance departed. Kate was standing inside Joey O'Conner's squat, watching CSU photograph and catalogue his belongings, when her boss arrived.

They discovered more Ketamine vials and syringes in a worn, leather wash bag, and Kate found the Parks and Recreation Department embossing stamp, the one that Jemma Nelson had had made up, tucked inside a small, cardboard shoebox that had been stashed in a corner under a blanket. The box also contained a well-handled pile of family photographs and a few newspaper clippings, together with a string of lady's pearls and a man's wristwatch, both wrapped up in yellowing tissue paper.

Two locks of baby hair, one lighter than the other, were pressed between the pages of a battered, family bible. Kate was leafing through the thin, almost translucent pages when a St. Joseph Prayer Card, depicting the Saint holding the Infant Jesus, fluttered out from within the cracked leather covers. She picked it up and inspected it, turning it over with gloved fingers. There was an inscription on the back in flowery, feminine cursive, which read: '_To my darling Joseph. You are my light and my heart. Love Mommy x.'_

The date on the card made Joey O'Conner just six years old when his mother had given it to him.

Kate also found a string of light blue, cut glass, Rosary beads curled up inside a small, pink, drawstring pouch, which has been tucked inside the shoebox. The whole collection radiated an air of sadness, with its echo of lives lost, and of a faith strongly held that ultimately brought this family no redemption and no path to paradise. Kate handed the box to a tech and stood up stiffly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Detective," said Captain Montgomery, drawing Kate's attention away from the small pile of wrinkled clothes that she had found neatly folded and stacked in the opposite corner of the room.

"Sir," said Kate, turning to address her boss.

"So, you got your man, Detective Beckett."

"Yes, Sir. We did."

"And you're certain this is the guy – the mastermind who carried out all six homicides?"

"Sure as we can be right now. I've asked Esposito to get him sobered up, and then we'll get him in the box, see what he has to say for himself. But all this stuff here," said Kate, indicating Joey O'Conner's meager belongings, "this should give us enough evidence and DNA to match him to at least a few of the killings where we already have trace. We still need a clear motive for most of them. But it certainly looks like he had the opportunity, and who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and he'll give us a confession to tie him to the rest."

"Well, just make sure this one's airtight, Detective. The minute the media get wind that we have a suspect in custody all hell's gonna break loose. They're gonna be all over this guy's life, poking under every rock, making him out to be the devil himself. So be thorough. Miss nothing. Go by the book, Beckett. Exhaust every angle."

"Yes, Sir," agreed Kate.

"How's Castle? I heard he took a nasty fall."

"He's on his way to hospital right now," confirmed Kate, still desperate to get away to see him, a feeling she was having to tamp down to enable her to focus on the crime scene.

"I also heard you called it in as a 10-13, Beckett. You know the rules…"

"Sir…" began Kate, trying to interrupt her boss.

"No excuses, Beckett. Castle is a civilian; he's not a commissioned police officer. You let your feelings for him override procedure. You broke with protocol, he distracted you from pursuing a suspect, you put another member of the public in danger as a result, and you left your colleagues without backup. Now, _I_ know the back ground here, detective, but on the face of it, if this were written up, it'd just look like you abandoned your job to save your boyfriend's ass. You don't want that on your department jacket, believe me."

"Sir, with all due respect…" Kate protested, angry at Montgomery's assertion.

"With all due respect, Beckett, you nearly dropped the ball on this one, and you almost cost a man his life in the process. I warned you about this."

Kate was stunned, stunned and angry at her boss for his lack of flexibility, and his inability to grasp the seriousness of the situation she'd found herself in. Castle gave up his time, and risked his life for the NYPD free of charge, aside from how it might have helped his writing career. He had _her_ back for god sake. The least the department could do was treat him like one of their own when it counted.

"Captain, I'd have done exactly the same thing if Ryan or Velasquez had been lying down in that hole. What use is capturing a suspect if we lose one of our own? Castle was left in a vulnerable position because he followed an order that _I_ gave him. He could have been paralyzed…_could be_ paralyzed…Sir. So, given the same circumstances, I would do things exactly the same way every time. Man down in the line of duty, cop or not, deserves all the effort we can muster. You think if I'd called it in as a civilian emergency the EMT's would have been here just a quick, because I can tell you that they wouldn't. We waited over half an hour for back-up because there was a fire at some school in Park Slope, and if I put a man in danger, and he risked his life for us…then damn straight I'm going to use every trick in the book to bring him home safe to his family, boyfriend or not, Sir! I made a judgment call, and I stick by my choices. Now I have work to do, before I can go to the hospital to check on my partner and Michael Dupre. If you would excuse me, Sir?"

"Be careful, Beckett," Montgomery warned her in his low, rumbling voice. "The Mayor's not gonna be in post for ever, and Castle's not above being replaced. You're a great detective, but don't lose your edge because your judgment gets clouded by emotion. That's the quickest route I know to being carried out in a box by six of your colleagues, while your next of kin gets presented with a flag. I'd hate to see the day that happens to any of my team. Bear that in mind when you weigh your choices in future. You're dismissed, Beckett."

Kate was left stinging from the reprimand, and from a nagging doubt that maybe her Captain had something when he called her on her handling of today's takedown. The one thing she knew for sure was that there was no way she could have left Castle lying, bleeding on that basement floor without getting him help. Whatever else happened, that just wasn't an option. She just hoped that didn't make her a bad cop.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate took some time out to call Martha. After the dressing down from her boss, what was one more difficult conversation? Castle's mother answered on the third ring, and Kate could barely hear her for the sound of loud music pulsating in the background.

"Martha?" Kate yelled, trying to be heard over the noise. "Martha, it's Kate."

"Kate, darling. What can I do for you?" she asked gaily, sounding more than a little breathless, and Kate squeezed her eyes closed, trying hard not to imagine just what the older woman might be up to.

"Martha, it's Richard. I'm afraid he's had an accident. Is there somewhere quieter you can go to talk?" asked Kate, embarrassed to be shouting down the phone with so many cops and techs around to listen in.

"Sorry, darling. Of course. Just let me go outside. I was in the middle of a salsa lesson...wait did you say Richard's had an accident? Oh dear god, is he okay? Was he badly hurt? He wasn't shot, was he?"

"Martha, calm down. He had a fall…through a wooden floor. He landed on his back. The paramedics have taken him to hospital, but I don't know anymore about his condition just yet. They said someone would call me, but…" Kate took a deep, cleansing breath. "Could you go to Downtown Hospital to be with him until I can get away?"

"Of course, dear. I'll leave right now. What about Alexis? Did you call her?"

"Not yet. We agreed that I should wait until we know a little more since she's still a plane ride away. Martha?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"Can you tell him…just…tell him I'll be there as soon as I can," said Kate, wiping away a tear of frustration.

"Of course I will, kiddo. Now, don't you worry. Just do what you have to, darling. Richard will understand. We'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Martha," said Kate, sounding relieved.

"Oh, and Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of my boy."

"I didn't…I mean I'm kind of the one who…" _keeps putting him in harms way_, Kate wanted to add.

"Darling, Richard has a talent for getting himself into scrapes all on his own. Surely you know that by now. He was getting himself into trouble long before he ever met you, my dear, believe me. But I must say that he has never looked so happy until you came along, darling. So, for that, I thank you. Now, run along, and join us when you can."

Kate came off the phone a little bewildered, hardly expecting to be thanked by Castle's mother when she was the one responsible for putting her son in the hospital. The Castle-Rodgers clan really was a strange little family, and apparently, she was becoming an honorary member. Oh boy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate walked the CSU techs through the rest of the old building, pointing out anything of significance to the case. She showed them where samples needed to be collected, like the blood and epithelial trace on the broken window; where fingerprinting was required, like on the metal hook and leather belt that O'Conner had used to hang Michael Dupre; or where photographs needed to be taken, such as the drag marks across the floor that would match up with the scuffing to the toes of Dupre's leather shoes.

She spent a good forty minutes combing the scene for evidence before deciding she had done all she reasonably could, and it was time to leave. Finally, time to go and see her partner.

No one from the hospital had called her, and so the period spent going over the crime scene had been a good distraction from worrying about Castle. It had also allowed her to calm down after Captain Montgomery chewed her out, and had given her a chance to put things into perspective.

But it was with a sense of deep relief that she stepped out into the sunlight, and walked the length of the Gowanus canal until she reached the spot where they had left her car parked on 10th Street what seemed like a lifetime ago.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate's stomach was turning somersaults as she joined the Gowanus Expressway on her way back towards lower Manhattan. The sun was sinking lower, casting a beautiful, golden, glow over the curved, blue, glass tower that dominated State Street, but Kate barely registered the view. She stayed on the I-278 until it became the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway, taking the Brooklyn Bridge back over the river this time to deposit her out near Gold Street. From there it was just a couple of minutes drive to Downtown Hospital.

Now temporarily released from her immersion in the case, Kate felt anxious and strung out, her worry over Castle's condition rising once again to the forefront of her mind the closer she got.

She was in no mood to be messed around by some officious, bossy, hospital receptionist this time, so she had her badge in her hand when she approached the desk.

As luck would have it, the woman was refreshingly helpful, directing her straight up to the Department of Orthopaedic Surgery on the 4th Floor without any fuss. Kate thanked her and headed for the elevator. Her hands were sweating as she waited for the car to climb the last couple of floors. But she was stopped on level two, when an emergency C-section was wheeled into the elevator heading for the surgery suite one floor below. The panicked looking pregnant woman, propped up uncomfortably under a thin hospital blanket, made Kate feel nauseous and anxious. The woman's face was flushed bright red from hours of pushing, and when another strong contraction hit her right there in the elevator Kate got out, deciding to walk the remaining two floors in her impatience to get to see Castle, and, if nothing else, to escape the woman's blood-curdling screams.

She was a little out of breath by the time she reached the nurses' station. A kindly looking woman in her late forties directed Kate to Castle's room, and she had to stop herself from breaking into a sprint to cover the last few yards. She tapped on the glass, a bright smile all prepared, and popped her head inside, only to be met by a worried-looking Martha, and a large, empty space where Castle's bed should have been.

"Martha?" said Kate, the smile dropping from her face.

"Oh Kate, darling. Thank heavens you're here," said Martha, enveloping Kate in an expansive, bony hug.

"Where's Rick? Martha, what's happened?" asked Kate, her heart beating wildly as her imagination when into overdrive.

Words like subdural hematoma, inter-cranial bleeding, cerebral edema, cord damage, paraplegia, respiratory failure ran round and round her head, making her feel sick and dizzy.

"Tests, they've taken him for tests. That's all they told me. He was gone when I got here," said Martha, her normally youthful, smiling face lined with worry, graceful hands fluttering nervously in the air.

"You mean you haven't seen him? Not at all? So, no one was here with him?" asked Kate, feelings of guilt and panic mounting. "How long ago _was_ that?"

"I got here fifteen minutes after you called, my dear. I dropped everything, as you can see," said Castle's mother, indicating her outfit with dramatic sweep of her arm.

Kate focused long enough to take in the layer of black and red fringing dangling below Martha's light, summer coat, and the spray of red, sequined lace at her throat. She was wearing red, sparkly dance shoes that Dorothy would have been proud of. If the situation weren't so serious Kate would have laughed at the absurdity of her costume in the current setting. But she didn't feel at all like laughing. Not when they had no idea what was going on with Castle.

"I'm going to find someone to talk to. We can't sit around in here without any answers," said Kate, heading for the door.

She had just reached for the handle, when an orderly pushed the door open towards her, and bumped against the wooden frame as he guided the large mobile bed inside.

Castle had his back to the room as the bed glided in, but when the two aide's turned the bed around, his face broke into the widest, most beautiful smile Kate had ever seen, and it was totally directed at her. And his eyes…oh his eyes, sparkling and so blue that she felt she might happily drown in them.

They stared at one another, entranced. Two smiling, grinning idiots, oblivious to the bustling nurse, the officious Attending, even Castle's own mother, who were fussing busily around them, and speaking all at once. Only Kate and Castle couldn't hear them, because they were caught up in a special bubble of their own making, where looks were all that they needed to communicate with one another, and touch was still a recent, treasured gift.

Martha's hand at her elbow brought Kate round from her love-induced stupor.

"Oh good lord, Kate, would you just kiss him before the pair of you combust," she exclaimed, pushing her towards the bed.

Kate blushed and she heard the nurse laugh. Even the self-important doctor cracked a smile at Martha's remark. So, as Kate approached the bed she was acutely aware that everyone was watching them, but for once she didn't care. Because he was here, right in front of her, and he was still wonderfully whole, if a little bruised and beaten up.

She cupped his cheek tenderly with one hand, her thumb sweeping beneath his left eye, smoothing over soft, delicate skin, smudgy, dark circles and laughter lines. Then she leaned down, lacing her fingers with his as she gently pressed her lips to his mouth, breathing with him for several heartbeats before she pulled away. When she finally drew back, there was a smile on her face and here eyes were bright with tears of relief. He smelt like home, and she never wanted to leave home again.

"Castle," she said quietly, stroking his cheek with her thumb as he watched her with a look of worried concern. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Kate stood up, and turned to face the doctor when he cleared his throat, indicating that the time for touching reunions was over.

"Mr. Castle's partner, I presume?" he said, sticking his hand out towards Kate.

"Yes, but please, it's just Kate," she said, shaking the man's hand. "How's he doing?" she asked, squeezing Castle's warm fingers and ruffling his hair.

"We did a head CT and a full body MRI. He has a concussion, and a broken wrist, but thankfully, other than some bruising, his spinal column is intact, there's no damage to his neck, no broken ribs, and his motor function is in full working order, except for the damaged left wrist."

"You hear that, honey? I'm in full working order," joked Castle, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Kate narrowed her eyes at the suggestive remark, and the doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably, then he carried on talking as if the interruption hadn't even occurred.

"His wrist has been plastered, and we're going to keep him here overnight, purely as a precaution due to the concussion. But he should be ready to go home tomorrow. I advise no strenuous activity for the next couple of days to give his body time to heal. Keep stress to a minimum. We want to keep his blood pressure down. Any symptoms…slurred speech, unequal pupils, headaches, vomiting…call my office immediately."

Kate threw him an amused glance when they doctor mandate rest, and she heard Castle groan.

"It seems like this did its job, and probably saved Mr. Castle from a more serious injury," said the doctor, holding up Castle's Kevlar vest. "But I'm afraid we had to cut it off him," he added, dangling the beat-up jacket from one hand.

Castle' pouted when he saw the state of his Writer's vest.

"Don't worry. We'll get you a new one," said Kate. "It's the least the department can do since you were injured in the line of duty," she added, wincing internally when she thought back to her argument with Montgomery.

Finally the doctor left the room, and Martha swept over in a cloud of L'Air du Temps to kiss and fuss over her son.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate settled in on Castle's right side, while Martha took the left, and they chatted for a while about light, frivolous things – Martha's salsa class, the amorous dance partner with the wandering hands, and the dramatic scene she'd created when she ran out into Broadway wearing her Latin dance costume to hail a cab on her way to the hospital. Traffic stopped and vehicles narrowly avoided colliding, if Martha's version of events was to be believed.

When Castle finally tired of his mother's theatrics, he steered the conversation none too subtly around to the case. Martha excused herself to fetch some coffee, leaving them to talk alone.

"So you definitely got him? He's in lock-up, right?" he asked, toying with Kate's sleeve.

"Yes. He's drying out as we speak, in every sense of the word. He took a dip in the canal. We had to fish him out."

"Eeww! Stinky."

"Yeah, well, trust me, he didn't smell too hot _before_ he took a dip in that toxic bath. How do you feel? Does it hurt?" asked Kate, reaching out to touch his cheek again. "I was so worried," she confessed in a rush of honesty, chewing her lip nervously.

"Not so much. My tongue hurts. I bit down on it when I landed on my back, and my arm was pretty sore before they gave me some wonder drug."

"Does that mean you might lay off with the talking for a while?" she joked, seizing the opportunity for a tease that he'd just thrown her way.

"Such a cruel and heartless woman. You wound me," he said theatrically, laying his good hand over his heart in mock horror.

"And so like your mother, it's uncanny," said Kate, anticipating the wrinkle of distaste that appeared at his nose.

"Please, don't ever say that. We're nothing alike," he whined. "Did I ever tell you my theory that I might be adopted?"

Kate laughed at his ridiculous antics.

"You're like peas in a pod at times, Castle. Sorry, but it's true. No escaping genetics. Besides, I like your mom. She's fun, and a little crazy. I mean who else do we know that could rock a salsa dress in a hospital, and still look stylish, instead of like she lost her way en route to a fancy dress party?"

"I'm not convinced. Still might persuade you to run an adoption search. Anyway, enough of my mother. I bet Montgomery was impressed, right? Did he offer you a promotion yet?" asked Castle, excitedly.

Kate frowned and withdrew her hand from his cheek, sitting back in her chair, the openness in her face closing down.

"He, uh…he had some concerns," she admitted hesitantly, unsure just how much to share.

"Concerns? What kind of…? You did a great job, Kate. You saved Dupre, you saved me, and you caught a serial killer – what's not to like?"

"We don't have to talk about this now. It can wait," said Kate, trying to change the subject.

"Kate. Just tell me what he said," Castle asked firmly.

"You heard what the doctor told us…no stress."

"I did, and do you think not telling me is going to lower my blood pressure?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Kate sighed, shaking her head.

"_Kate_…just tell me, sweetheart," he said softly.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He chewed me out…for stopping to help you, for the ten-code I used to get Dispatch to send a bus, for almost letting Michael Dupre die and letting O'Conner escape. He said that on paper it would look like I stopped 'to save my boyfriend's ass', as he so delicately put it," said Kate bitterly, running a hand through her hair in frustration, while Castle watched her, his face tense and serious.

"Kate, I'm sorry."

"What the hell do you have to be sorry for?" asked Kate, a flash of anger returning as she relived the conversation with Captain Montgomery in her head.

"For falling through the goddam floor for starters," he said with an embarrassed laugh. "For pulling you away from the job so you could babysit me, for not having your back today. What a chump."

"Castle, that floor was an accident waiting to happen. So don't beat yourself up. The rest of it…those were _my_ decisions. Decisions I'd make again in a heartbeat."

"Kate, you know we can't be partners anymore…not if…"

Castle looked away towards the window, wiping his mouth with a Kleenex, his lips forming into a thin determined line before he tuned back towards her.

Kate stared at him, horrified.

"What the hell, Castle? Not you too?" she hissed, fear bubbling up, disguised as anger. "If, what?" she demanded.

"If…if I hinder you more than I help you."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" she blurted, the snarky remark sounding harsher than she meant it to.

"Okay. Point taken," he said with a wry smile. "I just meant…"

"I know what you meant, and the answer's no. And, just for the record, you've never hindered me. That was…untrue and unfair. I'm sorry. Montgomery just pissed me off. You've given this squad so much, and he just doesn't seem to see it anymore. It's like he's taking every opportunity he can to find an excuse to break up our partnership."

Silence fell over the small hospital room. They avoided looking at one another, too caught up in their own thoughts, anger and uncertainty bubbling just below the surface. They were having to face up to the one major issue Kate had feared most when their work relationship had progressed to a personal one, only much sooner than she had ever anticipated.

Castle broke the silence first.

"Kate, we don't need the job anymore. You do realize that, don't you? he said eventually, reaching out for her hand.

She looked at him in confusion, failing to understand what he meant, too filled with indignation that anyone should question how she did her job or the choices she made, and that their boss should fail to recognize Castle's worth.

"What are you saying?"

"Job or no job, we'll still be together…at least I hope. That's what we both want, right?" Anxious eyes searched her face.

"Of course," said Kate determinedly, gripping onto his hand.

"So whether I follow you around all day, every day, or not, if Montgomery or the Mayor kicks my ass out of the 12th for good, it won't change anything, because we don't need an excuse anymore, Kate. So, it doesn't matter. Let it go."

"But you're my partner," Kate said obstinately.

"I know, and we'll work it out…with Montgomery, the guys. We'll try. No one said this was going to be easy. That's part of why it took us so long to get here. Neither of us wanted to wreak the way things were. I know that. But you just have to trust that it won't, that it can't break what we have. We won't let it."

"You sound so sure."

"I am. No choice. There's no other way for this to go, partner."

Kate smiled. "Then I guess I just have to trust you, partner?"

"Damn straight," he said fiercely, and then winced as pain shot up his arm.

"Okay, tough guy. Time you took a little rest, while I try to rescue that innocent, young intern out in the corridor from your mother's predatory advances. I have to visit Michael Dupre, before I go back to the precinct to find out whether or not O'Conner's ready to be interviewed. But I'll try to call in tonight before lights out, if you're good."

"Everything will work out for the best, you'll see. I love you, Kate."

"Your optimism's infectious, you know that? I think I do see…yes, and I love you too. Now close your eyes. I'll put Martha in a cab. Get her out of your hair for a while. We can call Alexis together when I come back tonight. How about that? According to the itinerary she sent me they're at The Mall right now, so there's no sense worrying her."

"Try interrupting my daughter when she's shopping, yeah, you're learning fast."

"Not _that_ mall, you idiot. The National Mall."

"_Oh_. Concussion," said Castle lamely. "Wait. My daughter sent you her itinerary? How'd you get to be so honored?"

"You're just the cool dad, Rick. Guess I'm the fun one," said Kate cheekily, kissing him on the lips.

Her eyes fell closed with the sweep of his tongue into her mouth, hot and needy despite the pain he was in. The fingers of his good hand slipped through her hair, pulling her in closer, fusing their mouths together as Kate braced herself against the bed.

"Blood pressure," Kate mumbled, when she broke the kiss, only it came out as a moan of pleasure, not helping either of them.

"Feeling better already," smirked Castle, kissing her soundly before reluctantly letting go.

"Be good. I'll hear if you're not," whispered Kate, tenderly touching his chin while he held onto her wrist.

"Come back soon? I want to be bad with you, Kate," said Castle, smiling at her delighted grin.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. So save your strength."

"Go. Before I drag you back in here, detective. There's room in this bed for two."

Kate stood up and straightened her shirt.

"Then keep my space warm, Castle. I'll be back before you know it," she promised, blowing him a kiss before sashaying out into the corridor, feeling a hundred times better than she did when she arrived.


	54. Chapter 54

**This chapter covers the period after Joey's arrest and before his interview. Castle is still in hospital. Michael Dupre is under medical enduced sedation. Joey's in the drunk tank.**

**A/N: My apologies for the (long) delay in updating. I was visiting my dad in Florida and he kept me so busy I had no time to write. Thanks to all of you who messaged harassing for an update. Here it is…**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 54**

When Kate walked into the bullpen, Ryan was bent over as he sat beside his desk, scrubbing at a spot on his pants.

"I'm gonna send that hump my dry cleaning bill," he groused, dabbing a Kleenex in a bottle of water and working at the stain.

"What's going on, Ryan?" asked Kate. "What's with the sartorial emergency? You didn't miss your aim in the men's room again did you?" laughed Kate, delighting in Ryan's horrified expression.

"_No!_ That freak O'Conner, he threw up on my shoes…"

"Oh," said Kate, peering down at Ryan's feet, which were now clad in an old, beat up, pair of sneakers, somewhat at odds with the brown, pinstripe, three piece vested suit he was wearing.

"Yeah, and his suit was a casualty of blowback," laughed Esposito, sniggering at the earnest way Ryan was fussing over his clothes. "Yo, Beckett, how's Castle?"

"He came through the scans okay, but he has a concussion and a broken wrist, so they're holding him overnight."

"What about Dupre? You get in to see him too?"

"Physically, I saw him, yeah. But he's under sedation. They're worried about swelling on his brain, so they put him under for now. We won't be able to talk to him or get his statement until they bring him round. Could be hours. Where's O'Conner now?"

"We put him in the drunk tank, and called Doctor Brownlow. She's on her way over here now."

"What about a lawyer? He ask for one yet?" asked Kate.

"Not yet. But the guy's so out of it he can barely tie his own shoelaces, let alone lawyer up."

"Did he say anything on the way over here?" asked Kate, frustrated by the delay in the interrogation.

"No, just kinda slumped against the door of the car, like he'd finally run out of energy. Never said a word. You said the guy's depressed, right?"

"Yeah, that's what his doctor told us in a round about way. Why?" asked Kate.

"The guy just stinks of sad," said Esposito.

"He _stinks_ of _sad_?" repeated Kate. "What kind of description is that? Has hanging out with Castle taught you guys nothing?"

"Nothing like he's been teaching you," muttered Esposito under his breath, fist-bumping Ryan.

"I heard that, Javier," warned Kate, throwing him a glare.

But his comment made her mind wander to a few of the achingly sensual things she and Castle had taught one another over the last few days, and she shivered at the thought. Her daydream was swiftly interrupted by the arrival of Dr. Sarah Brownlow.

"Detective Beckett. I hear you found Joey," said the petit, well-put together doctor.

She stood tall, for a woman of her short stature, back straight, arms crossed over her chest, a light, well-cut, camel suit skimming her curves. She carried a black, leather doctors' bag over one arm, and a small chocolate colored purse was slung over her other shoulder.

"Yes, we did. Why don't you come into the conference room and I'll fill you in," said Kate, leading the way while Ryan and Esposito trailed along behind.

Kate introduced the boys, and then described the manner of Joey O'Conner's capture and arrest for Dr. Brownlow's benefit; the attack he was in the process of perpetrating on Michael Dupre, his physical and mental state, and the condition of the derelict facility he was living in.

"So, he's drinking again?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. We found liquor bottles, and he was obviously intoxicated when we found him. No way he would have passed a field sobriety test. Detective Ryan administered a breath test here at the precinct. We wanted a read on his blood alcohol level before we begin interrogating him. It came out at .23%."

Dr. Brownlow let out a low whistle. "Shit," said the normally polite, and eloquent woman. "Not good. That's not good for him at all, for his mental state. He could have done some permanent damage at that level…with his history."

"Well, there's no statutory standard…to correlate blood alcohol content with cerebral impairment. Not one the courts can take judicial notice of anyway. It's highly subjective, so we wondered if you could assess his mental state? Give us a steer as to whether or not he understands his right to counsel and invocation."

The doctor looked skeptical and a bit reluctant.

"I'm his doctor, Detective Beckett. It's my job to look after Joey's health. Not help you to convict him."

"We just need to know that he's fit for questioning, and whether or not he understands his rights. If we get this wrong it could work against Joey's best interests," said Kate, trying to reason with the woman. "Also…this case…we're under a lot of scrutiny, a lot of pressure. I have to make sure we do this right," explained Kate, "for everyone's sake. But mostly for the victims."

Finally Dr. Brownlow agreed to speak to her patient, but only if she was allowed to do it alone, without anyone else present.

"Okay. You have five minutes," agreed Kate. "And then I'm coming in."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The doctor pronounced Joey O'Conner unfit for interview until the next morning. Though her diagnosis wasn't necessarily legally binding, Captain Montgomery agreed they should take her advice and let him sleep it off.

Kate, Ryan and Esposito used the time to prepare their case. The murder board had been pretty full a little over a week into this investigation, and they'd added a second board at its side to accommodate all seven victims, plus Michael Dupre. Coupled with the recreation of Joey O'Conner's little scoreboard, and the entire homicide floor was being taken over by this case.

Kate leant against her desk, her chin in her hand as she studied the raft of hard facts, physical evidence, supposition, wild theory, and unanswered questions that had been sketched out in various hands and colors of magic marker.

They knew now that Danny Minola had raped Joey O'Conner's mother and gotten away with it, culminating in the terrible outcome of her suicide, giving a clear motive for that individual murder. But they still had no idea how he was connected to the Playground gang, all of whom had been strangled and left out in the open at the Vesuvio site. All aside from Michael Dupre, his final victim, who she hoped they'd been in time to save.

Kate worried her bottom lip between her teeth, and tried to think like Castle. But it wasn't working, and she could really do with his help. Heck, she could just do with his presence in that chair. Right now. Him not being there was distracting her and highlighting their lack of leads, together with how adrift she felt.

"We just need a damn motive," she said out loud, and several of the nightshift staff turned round to look at her.

"Look, we're not going to find it tonight," said Ryan, yawning as he finished rifling back through a pile of crime scene photographs. "And when you start talking to yourself out loud it's generally a sign."

"A sign?" asked Kate, frowning.

"Yeah. A sign that it's time to call it quits for today. Maybe we'll get something from Michael Dupre in the morning," he suggested.

"Oh yeah, and maybe Joey will wake up tomorrow and confess," said Kate sarcastically. "No. I'm sorry. You're right. I'm going to go back to the hospital, check on Dupre and see Castle. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Kate lifted her jacket and her bag but was stopped in her tracks by the deep, rich voice of her Captain. Montgomery waved her over to his office, so Kate dumped her things back on her desk and crossed the bullpen with the boys' eyes on her back.

"Beckett, how's Castle?" asked Captain Montgomery, throwing her a little with his concerned tone, following their last conversation at the USPS site.

"He's ugh…he's concussed, Sir. Broken wrist. Doctor said he's going to be okay. I was just on my way to…" she said, indicating the direction of the exit with a nod of her head.

"That's good news. Very good news," said Montgomery, nodding vigorously, the exchange a little awkward as he was evidently trying to be conciliatory.

"Sir, is there anything else? You already know we're delaying the O'Conner interview until tomorrow on doctor's advice. So, I really wanted to visit Michael Dupre tonight, find out if he's awake yet and see…"

Captain Montgomery cut her off.

"Beckett, I owe you an apology. Earlier, at the Gowanus site…"

Kate tilted her head, waited patiently for Montgomery's explanation.

"I've been under a lot of pressure. This case. The Mayor, Jemma Nelson's father, the Commissioner…I took it out on you. I know you were just looking out for your partner."

"Sir, this case is getting to all of us. Let's just…move on. I'll pass your good wishes on to Castle, and I'll see you in the morning."

Kate hastily left the Captain's office, the throb of a headache menacing her temples.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As she made her way back to Downtown Hospital for the second time that day, the forth time in a week, Kate was overwhelmed by a sense of heavy, bone-deep exhaustion. This case was wearing her down in a way she hadn't expected. Sure it was complex; with its multiple victims, lack of obvious motive, and a frustrating dearth of physical evidence. But it had turned personal too, and it had also spanned the sea change in her relationship with Castle, precipitated it in fact, while almost eclipsing it at the same time.

They needed a break, in the case and in the time that would come after too.

She parked her car and tried to lift her spirits as she crossed the still warm parking lot.

When she reached the hospital elevator, stabbing tiredly at the button, she suddenly resented that they were back in this damn hospital. She wondered momentarily why they couldn't just be a normal couple? Why they had to go through this never ending cycle of breaking and mending – first Alexis, then Kate and now Castle - all damaged, though thankfully all still alive.

She rubbed her eyes, pressed the heel of her hands into the sockets until she saw stars. Normal? Kate hated normal, and the man she's with, that wonderful, funny, generous man - hell he believes that she's extraordinary. So, there's nothing normal about any of this. They make an interesting pairing, and life will never be dull, she thought as she stepped out into Castle's floor, rolling her tired head from side-to-side to loosen stiffening neck muscles.

When she entered Castle's room he was sleeping, propped up in bed against a stack of pillows. His iPad was lying in his lap, loosely clasped in one hand. The fingers of his plastered left hand were grasping the sheet, scrunching the over-starched fabric into a ball. His mouth was slightly slack, hair mussed against the white cotton pillow, his face flushed by the overheated air of the hospital room. Kate stood quietly at the side of the bed watching him for several moments, not moving, just taking in every line and wrinkle, every curve, slant and smudge that she had grown to know intimately, and to love, through close study, experience, and time. Her partner turned lover; this talented man whose crazy life was part Modern Family, part Entourage, part Law and Order.

"Hey," said Castle's croaky voice, starling her from her quiet, covert surveillance.

"Hey, yourself," replied Kate, leaning over to kiss his cheekbone and smooth her fingers gently over the back of his head.

"Were you watching me sleep, Detective?" he teased, and Kate flushed.

"Busted," she admitted, sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

She lifted the tablet from its precarious position on his lap and placed it on the wheeled side table. Then she took his hand, rubbing her thumb gently over the tops of his knuckles as he took his turn to watch her.

"You look tired, Kate," he observed, his tone caring, but slightly admonishing.

"Busy day. What can I say," she admitted with a weak smile. "But you can talk," she replied. "You had it worse than me. How's your head? Any pain?" she asked, eyes soft and tender.

"Some. But the drugs they gave me knocked me out for a while. My mother came back to visit. Brought the iPad. I dropped off while she was still here, I think. She must have gone home…or out," he said, rolling his eyes and then wincing in pain.

"Hey. Save the eye rolls until you have the all clear and a set of discharge papers in your hand. Wouldn't want you to suffer a relapse," she teased, sounding more chipper than she felt.

"Oh really. You have plans for me or something?" he asked, grinning in what she could only describe as a hopeful, lovesick fashion.

"Or something," she said, grinning back at him then she stood to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Hmm, give me a day or so and I'll show you my something," he joked, "and it really _is_ something."

"So I hear," said Kate, and he grinned even more broadly in reply, delighted at the implied compliment.

_Oh._ She felt her head throb and her stomach cramp up, a sudden wave of pain forcing a reminder on her. She took a deep breath, to deal with the pain and prepare for the next, slightly awkward interaction. How did she…?

"Castle," she began, still working her fingers over his hand in a soothing rhythm.

"Yeah? What's on your mind? Any movement in the case?" he asked, taking in the change in her expression and trying to decipher it.

"I…no, well…it's not…" she mumbled, frustrated by her own ineptitude.

You're in love with the guy, you're sleeping with him, you've been glued together for three years. He probably knows your cycle better than you do. Get on with it Kate.

She took a deep breath.

"No squirming little bundles of terry cloth this month," she said, taking the oblique way out.

Oh. _Oh!_ Understanding bloomed across his face.

"Kate, I'm…I'm sorry," he said, sounding a little unsure if that was the right response as he watched her face intently. "Are you okay with that?"

"I guess. Yeah. Are you?" she asked, hopeful, exposed, vulnerable.

"If you are, then I am too."

"For now, yeah. Hey, I've got enough of a handful in you," she said, relief and mirth playing in her eyes.

"For now," he repeated, nodding, watching her eyes steady, her discomfort at this new level of intimacy draining away.

"So the case," said Kate, quickly changing the subject. "We got Dr. Brownlow in. She's declared O'Conner too intoxicated to be interviewed tonight. He threw up all over poor Ryan's shoes and suit. You should have seen the poor lamb, frantically dabbing at a spot like a mom on her kid's first day at schoo…" she trailed off. "Bad choice of metaphor. Sorry."

"Don't be. Speaking of…we were going to call Alexis. You up to that?" asked Castle, eyes watching her face with concern. Reading her like only he could.

"Sure. Let's get it over with…not calling your sweet daughter," she quickly added. "Just the part where I have to tell her I got her dad injured on the job again."

"Not your fault, Kate. Accident waiting to happen, you said it yourself. What's the time?"

"It's after 8pm. We should be able to catch her before she and Ashley hit the bars around Dupont Circle. I'm sure they weren't leaving the hotel until 8.30pm," she joked, leafing through her phone, pretending to look up the girl's itinerary.

Castle's eyes grew wide. "Give me that thing," he said, lunging for her phone. "Is that why she didn't copy me in on the plans for her trip?" he asked, quickly scanning down the schedule Kate had easily allowed him to get hold of. "The Shake Shack?" he said, reading from the list and then raising his eyes to look at Kate, narrowing them in the process.

"Easy, Castle. You're just too easy."

"I'm injured, partner. In hospital, and you're lying to me about my daughter's whereabouts?" he pouted.

"Let's just call her. Explain. You can punish me when you're better, and then I could use your help with the case. I'm a big fat motive down and the clock is ticking. Deal?" she asked, squeezing his fingers and stifling a yawn.


	55. Chapter 55

**This chapter covers the morning after Castle's hospitalization. Fluff AND Casework!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 55**

When Kate woke early next morning in her own bed, there were three text messages from Castle waiting for her on her phone – sent at 11.15pm the night before, and 3.55am and 6.09am that morning. She flicked to the first text expecting a sweet, funny, goodnight message. He'd been so reluctant for her to leave the hospital the night before, despite the fact that they'd both fallen asleep while talking, only to be discovered pressed up against one another in Castle's hospital bed by the night nurse. Embarrassing didn't begin cover it.

She rolled over onto her stomach and pulled Castle's pillow underneath her, inhaling his scent as she read his messages.

_Night Kate. Sweet dreams. I miss you. Love Rick xxx_ Read the first message.

_Can't sleep. Bed too empty. You awake? I hope you're sleeping. But if you're not… xxx_ Said the second, whinier, needier message, and Kate smiled indulgently at it.

_Call me when you get this. Might have found a lead in the case. Oh and good morning KB xxx_ Said the final text.

Kate's first instinct was to suspect that the last message was a ploy to get her to call him. But she quickly ruled that out when she thought back, with a sense of guilt, to the efforts he'd made to help her talk over the case the previous night, despite being laid up in hospital.

She threw on her light cotton robe and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee, and then she dialed Castle's cell.

"Kate, hi," he said, a little breathlessly.

"Morning. What are you doing?" she asked, wondering how you could get breathless in bed. In a hospital bed. Oh for god sake, Kate, clean it up, she scolded herself, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"I'm ugh…" he hesitated, unsure what to tell her.

"Castle?" said Kate, a note of warning in her voice.

"I'm getting dressed," he huffed, waiting for the fallout from his admission.

"Castle, what the hell?" said Kate, stopping in her tracks as she poured out a cup of coffee. "You're supposed to be taking it easy, resting up until you're approved for discharge. It's only…" she looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, "6.20 in the morning. No way rounds could have started already. Tell me you're not thinking of discharging yourself?" she asked, her voice stern, threaded with worry.

"I'm not thinking of discharging myself?" he parroted out, his voice lifting as in a question, and Kate had to laugh.

"That's exactly what you're doing. Isn't it? You crazy man."

"I'm wasting time here, Kate, and I think I might have found a link between Joey O'Conner and the Vesuvio Playground," he said, appealing to her diligent, justice seeking nature. "Can you come pick me up?"

Kate sighed, took a moment to think, and then realized that he'd only take a cab if she didn't agree to collect him.

"On one condition, Castle," she said warily, waiting for his agreement.

"Name it. Anything," he replied, way too eager and energetic for a man you'd just fallen through a floor and broken his wrist.

"Rick, I'm serious. If I come and bust you out of there you have to agree to listen to and obey me today. Understand? You go home when I tell you, you rest if I say, and if the doctors want you back then you have to agree to go. Okay?"

She waited, listening to the pause on the other end of the phone while he contemplated her rules, the wheels in his quirky mind turning none too silently.

"Love, honor, cherish and obey. Isn't that how it goes? Not a problem, Kate. Not a problem at all," he said sincerely, taking her breath away. "Kate? You still there?" he asked, when faced with her speechless silence.

"Uh, yeah. Still here. I'll…" she coughed, shook her curls to clear her head of the images now floating in front of her retinas. Images of bridesmaids, a flowing white veil, Castle in a tux. Oh dear god, stop it Kate! "I'll be there by 7.30. Please…just, can you promise to put your feet up until then, huh?"

"Fine, but can you call the boys and ask them to find out from City Housing how many families were relocated when the Vesuvio Playground was expanded, and get them to find out where they were moved to?"

"Sure, but…do you want to tell me what this is about?" asked Kate, making a quick note on the pad by the phone.

"I'll tell you when you pick me up."

"Tease," said Kate, taking a mouthful of coffee.

"And you love it," he replied, and she could hear the wicked smile in his voice.

"Yeah, well…just…be good until I get there. Okay? No flirting with the nurses," she warned him, flustered by his suggestive tone.

They finally ended the call, and Kate headed to the bathroom to shower, a happy, relaxed smile on her face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He was sitting on top of the bed, idly swinging his legs when Kate walked into the small, sterile room, skimming the fingers of his right across the touch screen of the iPad.

"That better not be porn, Castle," she warned him, arching an eyebrow until he thrust the screen towards her to reveal the headline story in today's New York Times.

"No faith. You have no faith in me, detective," he complained in mock indignation.

"I'm sorry," said Kate, handing the tablet back to him and heading over to the small chair by the window to collect Castle's overnight bag.

"Apology accepted," he said a little smugly. Before adding, "I was saving the porn until we were alone together later."

Kate whirled round to look at him, but he only managed to maintain a straight face for a matter of seconds before breaking into a naughty grin. Kate bit down on her lip to stop an answering smile appearing on her own face. But she gave in when her cheeks started to ache with the effort.

"Just…come on, goofball. Let's get going," she said, holding out her hand to him and then leading him down the corridor towards the elevators.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they got to her Crown Vic, Kate fussed with the seatbelt, ensuring it was correctly placed across Castle's chest, and didn't interfere with the (rather dashing) black sling he was wearing to protect his injured arm. As she leaned in across his body to fasten it, Castle took the opportunity to steal a kiss from her that was so needy and passionate it left her reeling.

"God, Castle. I'm going to send you away for the night more often if that's the reward I get next day," she said, before leaning in again to kiss him back, tugging him closer with her fingers around his lapel. "Lock-up at the precinct has a pretty comfortable bunk," she breathed into his mouth.

Kate's phone rang and she pulled back hastily, bumping her head on the doorframe in the process.

"It wouldn't do for both of us to be concussed at the same time, Kate," he said laconically. "I suggest you answer that and then we get on our way to the precinct."

Kate let go of his lapel and patted his chest as she answered her phone, rolling her eyes at him and then walking away, leaving him strapped in and helpless.

"Hey dad," she said, waving at Castle as he strained to listen into the call from his position in the passenger seat. "What's up? _Lunch_? We're kind of busy with a big case right now," she said, biting her lip.

Castle shook his head disapprovingly at her for trying to put her father off; the parent in him recognizing the attempted brush-off.

"_Castle?_" she suddenly exclaimed. "But how did you…?"

She was blushing now and Castle thought she looked adorable.

"Lanie rang Maddie and you ran into her _where_? At the market? Right. Of course," said Kate, shaking her head in disbelief. "I _was_ going to tell you," she protested. "I'd rather you hadn't heard about it over the…the _what_? The cumquats?" she squeaked.

Castle sniggered and Kate shot him a silencing look as she began pacing up and down the parking lot.

"Fine dad, we'll come over for lunch on Sunday. Castle's been pestering me to meet you anyway," she added, sticking her tongue out at the stunned writer. "I have to go now. We're at the hospital. He fell and broke his arm, the klutz," she added, laughing when Castle sucked in a breath and then shot her a glare.

She hung up, still watching him with a smug smile on her lips. "_What?_ We're at the hospital. You broke your arm. You have been known to be a little clumsy. So none of what I said was a lie."

"You twisted the truth and you know it, detective. Now your father's going to think I'm an idiot," he complained.

"And my father's opinion of you matters _how_?" asked Kate, watching him with an amused look on her face, his usual self-confidence having taken a little beating. It was so cute.

"Of course it _matters_," he whined. "If Alexis was getting serious with some inept dork I'd be…"

Kate cut across him. "_Getting_ serious? You mean you're not _already_ serious? _We're_ not already serious? Is that what you're saying, Castle?"

She was messing with him, but he was too thrown by how she'd just portrayed him to her father and by the fact that they were having Sunday lunch at his house to read her tone correctly.

"_I'm_ serious," he said indignantly. "In fact, it's probably a good thing we're seeing you dad this weekend. He and I may need to have a little chat," he added, causing Kate's little tease to backfire royally. All over her.

"You're _what_? A little… _Why?_" she asked, the words suffused with a high-pitched note of panic.

Oh god, what have I done, she thought, quickly getting into the car and frantically trying to change the subject, while trying not to let him see the panic in her face.

Castle was grinning at her, enjoying her discomfort. But Kate was too flustered to notice.

She drove out of the lot and turned the car northwest on Spruce Street, headed back towards the precinct.

"So…this lead you think you found," she said, her voice steadying, heart rate slowing. "What is it and how did you come up with it?"

"What? No foreplay, honey? You just want to get right down to it?" he asked, smirking.

"Foreplay, Castle. _Really?_ You have a cast and a concussion. We just broke you out of hospital against medical advice. Now spill. You agreed to obey me today, as I recall," she said, casting him a sideways glance.

Trump card.

"Don't forget love, honor and cherish, Kate. I'm sure your dad would agree that those have equal importance in any _serious _relationship."

"Castle, shut up, and just tell me about the goddam lead," she stuttered, her heart rate elevated again if the light sheen of sweat on her brow was anything to go by.

"What? Not frightened of a little commitment, are you Kate?"

"Castle," she warned, her voice low and firm, "the lead?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they strolled into the bullpen Castle got a small round of applause from the various detectives and admin staff working on their floor. He proudly took a bow and offered up his cast for inspection.

"Injured in the line of duty, bro. You're gonna want a disability pension to go with that," joked Esposito, nudging Castle's shoulder.

"Our girl taking good care of you?" asked Ryan, earning him a death stare from Kate.

But when Castle looked over at her his eyes were so tender she nearly melted.

"She made me agree to obey her today," he said, sounding more delighted than he really should as he turned back to smile at the boys.

"Only love, honor and cherish to go then bro," said Ryan, fist bumping Esposito while Castle caught Kate's eye again and gave her a knowing nod and a sincere smile.

Her cheeks flushed, and she dropped her phone on the floor, cursing when the battery flew out and skidded under her desk.

Castle was swiftly by her side.

"Need a little hand there?" he asked, sliding the flat of his good hand down her back and she bent down to try to retrieve the missing power pack.

"I'm good, thanks," said Kate, a little tightly, narrowly avoiding bumping her head on the underside of the desk in her rush to distance herself from his wandering hand. "Just…sit," she added, nodding at his chair. "Stay out of trouble while I get myself a coffee and you a decaf tea."

"Aww Beckett, tea? Decaf? _Seriously_?" he whined.

"You want to get past _obey_, you'll do what I say," she added, throwing a loaded look in his direction as she sashayed off to the break room.

Castle grinned. He was definitely wearing her down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They gathered around Kate's desk ten minutes later with a bundle of notes Ryan had taken while on the phone with the Department of City Housing, a stack of print-offs that Esposito had subsequently obtained, and Castle's iPad.

Castle pulled up an article he'd book-marked at 3am.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, shrugging at the look Kate gave him.

Her nails grazed the knuckles on back of his injured hand, and he shivered under her touch.

"So, we know that Joey's mom was raped by Danny Minola because the court papers tell us as much, and we know that they both lived in the Tilden Houses over in Brooklyn. What we haven't been able to figure is a motive for the killings of the Playground Gang, or any connection between Joey O'Conner and the Vesuvio Playground," he re-capped for everyone's benefit.

"What if it's just random?" asked Ryan. "He's a serial killer and this is his dump site of choice?"

"But look at the ferocity with which he killed Minola. The mutilation, so specifically related to the sex crime carried out on his mother," pointed out Castle. "He chose this guy deliberately. It was an act of…"

"Revenge," said Kate, nodding vigorously as she absentmindedly laid her hand on his uninjured forearm in a sign of agreement.

"So, given this specific choice of victim, I figured he must have chosen the other six for a reason too. We know that _they're_ all connected to one another by the playground. So I was thinking, when I couldn't sleep," he said, glancing at Kate, a hidden message passing between them, "that we just have to figure out Joey's connection to the playground. Because there has to be one. It was so important or significant to him that he murdered the people who developed it, _and_ he left them there for us to find. Indeed he _displayed_ them there, illustrating each facet of the site as he did so – the jungle gym, the wading pool and so on."

Three fascinated, rapt faces stared at him as he began to outline his theory.

"And," urged Esposito. "What'd you come up with bro?" he asked, as if waiting for the cliffhanger of a movie to be explained to them.

"I Googled the playground. Don't know why I didn't think to earlier," and Kate shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Because if he'd gotten a lead from doing that, then why hadn't she thought to search the Internet for herself.

"Did you find anything?" asked Ryan, loving the storytelling aspect of Castle's little presentation.

"Well, it took a while, and I had to wade through a ton of articles but…"

"Castle," prompted Kate, an indulgent smile on her lips, her cool hand once again on his forearm trying gently to focus him to make his point.

He looked at her, confused and then adoring, losing himself in her kind and patient smile. When she nodded at him in encouragement he swallowed to clear his head, stuttered, and then dragged his attention back to the iPad.

"Yeah. So, yeah. I eventually found this," he said, turning the tablet's screen around for the other three to look at.

The article explained that the land for the playground was acquired in three separate parcels over the course of twenty-eight years. The property was extended south to Spring Street in 1991, with the purchase of a warehouse, two commercial garages, and two buildings which had been previously used for business and residential purposes.

"The buildings that they bought, that the committee bought, they were razed to the ground to expand and redevelop the entire playground," explained Castle.

Ryan and Esposito were still listening, but their slightly glazed expressions told Castle that they hadn't realized the significance of what he was telling them.

"They turned this space from a tot lot into a recreation facility for all ages," he expanded, nodding at them in encouragement and waiting for the penny to drop.

Kate came to his rescue, as always.

"Wait…and you think maybe Joey lived in one of the residential buildings that used to be on that site?" she asked eagerly, her eyes flashing with excitement.

"_Exactly!_" said Castle, reaching out a hand for the print-offs Esposito had collated.

They crowed round, skimming down the list, splitting the sheets out amongst themselves. At first there was no sign of a Teresa O'Conner.

"There were fifteen families moved to various locations around the five boroughs," said Ryan, reading from his notes. "But I don't see a Teresa O'Conner here."

"Maybe it's under her maiden name," suggested Esposito.

"No. They were Catholic. She'd only use her husband's name," said Kate, screening the listing again.

"Got a Francis O'Conner here," said Esposito finally, holding out a page. "Says he signed the lease in 1984. They'd been there seven years when the compulsory purchase order was pushed through by the Zoning Committee."

"Does it say where they were moved to after their building was sold?" asked Kate, sounding hopeful and a little breathless.

"Guess," said Esposito, handing her the DCH print-off.

"The Tilden Houses," said Kate, slamming her hand down on the desk in triumph.

Then she turned to Castle, and planted a loud, sloppy kiss right on his lips to his great delight, and the boys' disgust.

"I think we just found our motive," said Kate, blushing at her own sudden, affectionate outburst. "So, first his father dies, then he and his mother and brother are ripped from the only family home the kids have ever known and shipped off to an inner-city ghetto in Brooklyn, with no family ties or support, and then…"

Castle interrupted her, speaking quietly and solemnly. "And then their mother is raped and finally commits suicide, leaving Joey and his brother Kieran to the mercy of Child Protective Services."

"Where Kieran becomes a drug addict and dies of an overdose, and Joey becomes a depressive alcoholic," added Kate, finishing off their theory.

"All so that some little kids could have more space to play and some additional, fancy equipment to play on," said Castle, shaking his head. "It's tragic."

The four of them took a minute to process all the angles and implications presented by the information they'd just unearthed, tossing it around to make sure it held water.

"But, why wait like twenty years to get revenge?" asked Esposito.

"Joey's brother only died last year. Maybe his death was the final straw, spiraled him down into a depression or off on an alcoholic bender and then he went over the edge?" suggested Kate.

"Why follow you and Castle? Take all those photographs?" asked Ryan.

"He clearly has an addictive personality, so did his brother. The drugs, the alcohol, the killing, this fixation over so many years, boiling over into the present day," said Castle. "Like every other bad guy, he's damaged goods. The photos were probably a part of that, as well as being an idle threat to keep us off his tail until he could kill off the whole committee."

"You know, I think there's maybe more to him than that," said Kate. "I think this is possibly about an eye-for-an-eye. That he was trying to avenge the deaths of his mother and brother. Some of the personal items I found yesterday among his things had a definite religious slant to them. They were old family pieces that he'd managed to keep close to him despite his rootless, itinerant, chaotic lifestyle."

Kate was interrupted at that point by the arrival of Velasquez with a message from the Desk Sergeant.

"Sarge wanted you to know that Joey O'Conner's awake, and he's requesting counsel."


	56. Chapter 56

**This chapter covers the arrival of Joey O'Conner's counsel.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 56**

"He's invoking? _Damn!_" said Kate, rising from her chair. "Right, well…let me know when duty counsel gets here," she instructed Velasquez.

Then she turned to address Castle and the boys.

"We need all we can find on that Zoning decision. I want to make sure that those residential properties were compulsorily purchased legally, and that the so-called Playground Gang weren't up to anything untoward. Check the financials on the deal, Ryan. Make sure that the only people who stood to benefit from the development of that playground were the kids in that neighborhood."

Then she instructed Esposito. "Javi, I need you to get back in touch with DCH. Find out whose decision it was to send the O'Conners over to Brooklyn, to the Tilden Houses. If this guy's been baring a grudge, I want to understand it inside out and top to bottom. If it's more complex than the rape of his mother and the death of his brother, we need to know about it."

"Castle, you and I will go back over the evidence we collected from Jemma's place. Try to tie in as much of it as we can to back up your theory. We now have what looks like a strong motive, and we have enough evidence to prove premeditation. It won't be long before counsel gets here, so guys, let's get to it," she instructed, picking up a box and heading for the conference room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They'd been toiling in near silence for the better part of an hour when Ryan popped his head around the conference room door.

"Beckett. Marty Hefferman is here," he said, jerking his head towards the hallway, his eyes large and round.

"Hefferman's _here?_ _Shit_! How'd he get called in? Our guy owns a shoebox full of crap and a stash of dodgy DVD's that he's been storing at his girlfriend's place. How can he afford to instruct Marty Hefferman?"

"His firm's part of the Pro Bono Project. Guess this case is high-profile enough to make it worth their while too. Like Saltzberg, Dozier and Hefferman really need the publicity," added Ryan, wryly.

"Who's Marty Hefferman?" asked Castle, and Kate opened her mouth to speak just as a loud, male voice boomed across the bullpen, the sound bouncing its way towards them at an alarming rate.

"He's…" she began, snapping her head up to look at the door as a large set of knuckles rapped hard on the glass, rattling it in it's frame, "…right here," she added brightly, a fake smile planting itself on her face. "Marty," she said with manufactured warmth, standing to shake the large man's hand, smiling through gritted teeth.

"Why Detective Beckett, we meet again. And you must be the sidekick. Rick Castle, right? Big fan of your work," he added insincerely, thrusting his meaty paw out for Castle to shake.

"The side-kick?" Castle mouthed at Kate, while Hefferman pulled up a chair, and Kate stifled a smirk as the lawyer hefted his weight down onto it.

Marty Hefferman was a large, flouncy, caricature of a man. He was dressed in a French navy, pin stripe suit. The pin stripes were red, and they diverged from the straight and narrow to follow his ample, fleshy curves, giving him the air of a gigantic, over-inflated beach ball as he bounced and sweated in his seat. He pulled a yellow, silk, polka dot handkerchief from his top pocket and dabbed delicately at his shiny, bald, perspiration beaded, dome of a forehead.

Castle stared at him, narrowed his eyes, and swore he could see his own reflection in the man's glistening, marble-smooth brow.

Marty's shirt was a livid purple, like a layer of bruising on a homicide victim, and his tie was made of the same fabric as the handkerchief - yellow silk with bright red polka dots. The tie looked like it had a raging case of chicken pox, and Castle pulled out his leather memo pad and scribbled a few notes behind his hand. This guy was larger than life, a freak of nature, and a sartorial abomination. Castle grinned to himself. He'd make a great Nikki Heat character, leaping off the page without any embellishment of the truth.

Kate nudged Castle's foot under the table, and shot him a warning glance. When he didn't immediately pick up on her meaning, she reached over and swiped his leather notepad from him, tucking it swiftly into her own folder while Castle pouted like a little kid who'd just had his yoyo confiscated.

"Can we get you some coffee, Marty?" she asked the man sweetly.

"Not that foul precinct piss-water you cops save for poisoning us lawyers, Detective?" he grinned, exposing a single gold canine on the right hand side of his mouth.

The tooth glinted back at Castle, and he gawped at it. His fingers twitched, aching to reach for his notepad. But Kate was staring at him, urging him to stand and follow her to the door. So he reluctantly got up and did as asked, repeating _gold tooth, gold tooth, gold tooth_, three times to himself, lest he forget to write it down later.

"No, times have moved on, Marty. We have our own cappuccino machine now. Courtesy of my side-kick here," she added, winking at Castle whose face flushed red with indignation.

Once they left the room, Kate tugged Castle quickly by the sleeve towards the break room.

"Kate, what the hell? Why'd you take my notepad away? That guy's a perfect legal sleaze for Nikki Heat," he complained.

"Because he might look all kooky and effete, like some pantomime dame, but that's all an act to lure you in. Trust me. This guy's as sharp as a tack. He sees you writing stuff down about him and he'll only use it against us later."

"Right," said Castle, nodding at her. "Understood."

"Anyway," said Kate, as she fiddled with the coffee machine, trying and failing to get it to grind some beans, "he's so goddamn garish I'm surprised his image isn't burned into the back of your eyeballs by now. I know I'll be seeing yellow and red spots for the rest of the day."

Finally she swore under her breath, backed away from the machine and said, "Rick, can you…? It doesn't like me."

Castle laughed, enjoying the note of helpless whine that entered her voice, and immediately took over barista duties. Because even with only one functioning arm he was better at this stuff than Kate would ever be, and god knows he'd take the chance to be better than her at anything he could find when he was in her domain.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they re-entered the conference room Marty Hefferman was on the phone. But rather than give him space and privacy to take the call, Kate simply breezed on in and deposited the tray of drinks down noisily in front of him, rattling the cups and spoons for good measure.

Castle watched her scrape back her chair with none of the grace she usually exhibited, and he figured this must all be part of the game. The game to unsettle the other side, to rile them up, and attempt to throw them off their stride. So he took a leaf out of her book, and knocked Hefferman's leather folio off the table with his cast and sling as he passed by the man's side of the table. Papers flew out across the floor, fluttering from side-to-side, before landing in a skewed, untidy heap.

"Oops! Sorry. Clumsy me," said Castle, stooping to help pick up the papers Marty Hefferman was rushing to retrieve.

Castle winked at Kate as he sauntered over to sit down beside her, squeezing her thigh once he took his seat. She bumped him with her knee, and then pressed her shoulder and upper arm against his as a reward for his ingenuity.

"So, Detective Beckett," said Marty, betraying just a hint of irritation in his voice, "I'm going to need some time alone with my client. I believe you've apprised him of his rights, and that he has already been seen by his own doctor. Is that correct?"

"Yes, and yes," said Kate, calmly sipping at her coffee. "We've prepared a file outlining the charges we intend to bring, together with material evidentiary support," she added. "My colleague will provide you with a copy, and direct you to an interview room where you can confer with Mr. O'Conner in private."

"I'd prefer an office, if it isn't too much trouble," he added tartly. "Two-way glass and intercom systems have a habit of proving an irresistible lure to police officers in my experience, Detective Beckett."

Kate arched an eyebrow at the lawyer, and he quickly added, "Not that I'd ever accuse you of such underhand tactics. But one can't be too careful. Especially in a case as important, and high-profile as this."

Kate agreed to let them use the conference room, and so she and Castle cleared out their things and headed back to her desk.

Velasquez appeared five minutes later, leading Joey O'Conner across the bullpen from down in lock-up. He looked pale and tired, his skin glowing an unhealthy yellow under the precinct's artificial lights. His hair was bedraggled, and his thin frame was drowned in a pair of grey NYPD sweats and a worn pair of off-white sneakers.

If you'd expected him to look every inch the serial killer then you couldn't have been more wrong if you'd tried. Kate blanched at the sight, and bit her lip. The evidence was probative and overwhelming, but the sight of him, so helpless and weak, unsettled her. A jury was going to love this.


	57. Chapter 57

**This chapter covers the beginning of Joey O'Conner's interrogation interview.**

**A/N: The site seems to be playing up, so I hope y'all get the alert for this chapter, because I don't think any went out for yesterday's update. Anyway, happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 57**

Marty Hefferman suddenly appeared at Kate's side. For a large man he was surprisingly light on his feet, the quiet scuff, scuff of his pant legs brushing together and a slight asthmatic wheeze the only signal of his approach.

"We're ready to talk with you now, Detective," said Hefferman, a smug, unsettling grin on his face.

"Good," said Kate, gathering her files and notes. "Let's do this," she said confidently. "Castle, you comin'?"

A uniform escorted O'Conner from the conference room to an empty interview room. Staff stopped to stare at the young, poor-looking soul as he was led across the floor.

"Right, people. Back to work," said Kate in a loud, commanding voice, succeeding in temporarily dulling their interest until her back was turned, when they popped back up from behind their desks and computer screens to gawp once more.

But then it wasn't everyday they had a serial killer in their midst.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O'Conner and his lawyer were seated on one side of the table, and Castle stood chivalrously off to the side until Kate was seated, joining her a second later.

"Very old school, Mr. Castle," said Hefferman approvingly, "I like your style."

Kate bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from blasting the odious man with the sharp edge of her tongue. They had history, these two, and the last time she'd gone up against him had ended badly for Kate. Her competitive nature had left her sore to this day over that particular lose, so there was no way she was going to let him get one over on her this time.

"I find that manners cost nothing," said Castle, smiling sweetly at the puffed up lawyer. "But then, I guess you're more in the business of charging as much as you can for…"

"Castle," Kate hissed, laying a restraining hand on his uninjured arm. "Not now," she said through clenched teeth.

"Better listen to the little lady," smirked Hefferman, as Joey O'Conner looked on, clearly bemused by the whole exchange.

Kate tapped Castle's knee under the table with her fingertips, in a manner that said '_down boy'_, and then refocused her attention on the files in front of her.

"Mr. O'Conner, Mr. Hefferman, you will have seen the evidence that we have gathered in relation to this series of murders and one attempted murder, and the charges that we propose bringing against your client as a result," Kate said assuredly.

"If I could just stop you there, Detective Beckett," said Hefferman, holding up his fleshy hand, the pinkie finger of which was being strangled by a large, gold, Harvard Law class ring.

Kate blinked, narrowed her eyes at him. "Sss…stop me?" she asked, incredulous. "Now why would you want me to do that? You already had sufficient time with your client, _in private, _to prepare for interview, Marty. What's with the delay?"

"Just…from what I've read and heard so far today, Detective, I wanted to warn you that we'll be filing a motion in pre-trial for a Mapp Hearing."

"He hasn't even been arraigned yet, Marty," reminded Kate wearily.

"Yes, but with the evidence you've presented to me today, and the interest the Mayor, the Commissioner, the City _and_ the media have in this case, you know he's gonna sail through arraignment and be up in front of a grand jury before you can say serial killer."

Kate arched an eyebrow at the lawyer, unimpressed by his gallows humor, but he just stared her down, completely unphased.

"Let's just…get on with the interview for now. We can talk about pre-trial motions nearer the time. Based on the evidence we currently have, there's enough here to charge Mr. Joseph O'Conner with six counts of murder in the first degree, and one count of attempted murder in the first degree."

"Well, see now, we're kinda talking at cross purposes, because I would argue that a lot of that evidence is purely circumstantial," interjected Hefferman.

"Marty," sighed Kate, exhaling in exasperation. "You're not in court now, the judge isn't watching, the cameras have yet to be turned on. Please…let us just question Mr. O'Conner, and all get on with doing our jobs. If he wants to refute the so-called circumstantial evidence you claim then we will listen to him and take it on board."

Kate settled herself once again, took a deep, cleansing breath, and resumed the interview. She was aware of Castle's solid presence by her side and it bolstered her.

"Joey, please state your full name, date of birth, and current address for the tape, please?" said Kate, crossing her fingers and hoping for no further interruptions.

Castle sat back heavily in his chair as he listened, for the very first time, to Joey O'Conner begin to speak. The man was quiet, softly spoken, and very polite; the complete antithesis of the monster the media had made him out to be. His eyes flicked nervously from the table, up to meet Kate's when asked a question, and then back down again to rest on the grey Formica tabletop.

He toyed with the edge of a sheet of yellow legal paper, running the corner underneath the rim of his thumbnail again, and again, until Castle was sure he must have breached the nail bed. The corner of the paper crumpled, so he turned the sheet around and began all over again with another, sharper side. The obsessive, repetitive nature of the act caught Castle's attention, and he started to watch for other, similar traits.

Kate began by asking him outright whether or not he had murdered Livia Caliente, Edward Mason, Roger Isles, Danny Minola, Emily Garrett and Jerry Falconio. Her question was met by unblinking silence from Joey, and a loud, derisive snort from Hefferman.

Kate glared at the lawyer.

"Really? Most of the evidence you have for those is weak and deductive at best. You're reaching my dear Detective," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Let's get one thing straight, Mr. Hefferman," said Kate, her voice low, controlled and steely. "Your client was arrested and detained yesterday after being caught, by me and my colleagues, in the act of choking the life out of a man, by suspending him from a metal hook in the ceiling of an old warehouse from a leather belt which Joey had secured around his neck; a rigout that was designed to strangle him to death under his own body weight. My colleagues struggled to cut Mr. Dupre down in time, and he's currently under enforced sedation in hospital, awaiting the results of brain stem tests. So, believe me when I tell you that there was nothing circumstantial about that one, eh Joey?" said Kate, flashing the quiet young man a murderous look. "Because I was there, and I saw his handiwork with my own eyes," she said, jabbing a finger towards Joey for emphasis. "So how about we cut the charade, and get on with answering my questions?"

"How well do you know the six people I previously listed, Joey?" asked Kate, the flash of anger now spent.

O'Conner looked at his lawyer, and when Marty nodded at him he answered the question.

"I don't know any of them, Ma'am," he said, and Castle smiled at the polite form of address.

"Detective will be fine, Joey," she corrected him. "So, does that mean you've never met them, or you've never even heard of them?"

He glanced at Hefferman again, and Kate sighed. This was going to be one long interview.

"Joey…please, just look at me and answer the questions. You're being interviewed today to enable us to prepare and file a felony complaint in criminal court, so anything you say right now counts. It's important. Just stick to the truth and you'll be…"

She tailed off, because the next word out of her mouth was going to be '_fine_', and she knew that wasn't the case. He was facing life in prison without parole, 25 years at a very minimum if Michael Dupre didn't make it.

"Just…tell the truth, okay?" she repeated, more gently this time.

Castle watched the young man carefully, the way he responded to Kate's caring tone, the discomfort he seemed to feel when his lawyer acted up, and he filed it all away for future reference.

Kate decided to change tack, try to ease him into the process and get him to talk more freely as a result.

"Tell me about your father, Joey?"

He looked startled, and then a little upset, the emotion passing like a shadow across his eyes, before he looked back down at the table and stared at his hands.

"He's dead," he said after long pause.

"I'm sorry. When did he die, and can you tell me how?" asked Kate, her tone soft and sympathetic.

"When I was four. He had a heart attack at work. He was 28 years old."

"And so then it was just you, and your mom, and Kieran? So, you were the man of the house then?" said Kate, encouraging him to talk.

"I guess."

"And you lived in SoHo at this point. Is that correct? On Spring Street?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember your apartment, Joey?"

"He was four years old, Detective. Don't be ridiculous," interjected Hefferman, smirking at Castle like Kate must be crazy.

O'Conner's quiet voice cut through the brash lawyer's interruption.

"It was really quiet, and bright. We lived on the forth floor. Mr. Papadopoulos was the Super. He used to give us candy. We shared a bedroom, Kieran and I, and mom had her own room. The toilet was out in the hallway. I was afraid of the dark, so I would hold it all night if I had t…" he pulled up short, as if he'd just re-entered the room and realized that he'd been talking out loud.

"That's good, Joey. So you remember a lot from that time. You were happy living there?" she asked, her voice soothing him.

He shrugged, but Kate could see the flood of good memories he was holding onto.

"I liked the neighborhood, my friends. Mrs. Harris, she lived downstairs, and had a little white dog - a Bichon called Sydney - she'd let us pet him and take him for a walk down the street and back if we promised to stay on the sidewalk. Mom cried for days when we moved to Brooklyn. I forgot a lot of stuff about my dad when we had to leave that apartment. She…I lost my mom then too."

"Do you remember anything about the reason you had to move? Did your mom explain why you were going to Brooklyn?"

"She said our building had been sold; that the man that owned it had been forced to sell up. But she didn't tell us why. I didn't find out until years later that it was so they could build a bigger playground."

"How did you find that out, Joey?" asked Kate, watching his face closely.

"I…my girlfriend, Jemma, we met at Parson's. I had a cleaning job there. I'm into photography, and her tutor let me sit in on some classes. That's how we met. I hadn't been to visit that part of the city since I moved back to Manhattan, but Jemma said she knew about this guy who repaired musical instruments in a basement shop on Prince. We went there one Saturday, walked around for a bit, my guitar needed re-stringing, and that's when I saw it."

"Saw what Joey?" prompted Kate.

"Saw the thing that stole my childhood away, that ruined my life, and killed my mother and little brother."

"And what was that, Joey?"

"The Vesuvio Playground. They demolished my home all so that those rich little kids could splash in a wading pool, play on a swing set, and clamber over a jungle gym. My life for their carefree playtime," he said bitterly, staring at his fingers once again. "You should see the war zone they sent us to live in, Detective. Piss in the stairwells, grass worn away to scrub, broken elevators, drug dealers lucking round every corner, and not a working piece of play equipment in sight."

"And how did that make you feel?" she asked patiently, drawing him out.

"Pretty mad," he admitted.

"Mad enough to kill?" asked Kate.

"Detective, please!" objected Hefferman. "That's inflammatory and you know it. He didn't say any such thing. You're reaching again."

"And may I remind _you_ again, Marty, that you're not in court now. I asked a simple question."

Kate tried to ignore the outburst as she re-framed her questioning.

"So after you visited Soho, and saw the playground, what did you do?"

"Nothing at first. Then I told Kieran about it. He was mad as hell. Made me promise to…"

Joey stopped talking abruptly, clamped his mouth shut, and closed his eyes.

"What did Kieran make you promise to do, Joey?"

Silence.

"Could you answer my question, please?" asked Kate, hoping he would respond once again to patience and her reasonable tone.

It appeared to Kate that he'd been discarded and marginalized for so long that he expected to have his rights, feelings, and opinions trampled, so she was determined not to do that. Despite being twenty-six years old, his life had been disrupted at such a young age that his personality was still, in large part, underdeveloped as an adult. He, quite understandably, had major issues with trust of adults and authority figures particularly.

Kate changed direction again.

"Tell me a little bit about Kieran, if you would? Were you two close?"

The specter of pain passed like a dark cloud over Joey's face once again, eclipsing him. His bottom lip trembled, and Kate felt herself aching for this kid in a way she'd never expected.

"Joey?" she whispered, and he looked up, his watery grey irises finding her green hazel ones. "Kieran?" she nodded, encouraging with a small smile.

"He was my best friend. An annoying little kid when dad died, but we were inseparable when we moved to Brooklyn. Mom made me watch out for him and he followed me everywhere. Bugged me at first, but then one day I didn't mind so much. It damn near killed me when they moved us to the group home, and then he was farmed out to some couple in Elmira."

"Kieran was adopted?" asked Kate.

"Yeah. They hate to split up families these days. But back then, the younger and cuter you were, the more chance The City had of getting you off their hands. Kieran went to an older couple who couldn't have kids of their own. He worked for Anchor Glass, I think. Some kind of foreman. She was the happy homemaker."

"Was Kieran happy there? Did you two see much of one another?"

"We didn't see one another for the next ten years," said Joey matter of factly, his voice flat and emotionless.

Castle shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kate could hear him breathing more heavily, sighing now and again and then inhaling a breath as if he was on the verge of saying something.

"You must have been lonely without him?" said Kate, determined to carry on.

She didn't enjoy raking through his emotional muck, but she knew it was the only way to get him to open up to her and possibly begin to trust her.

"Some," he lied, a glimmer of it reaching his face. "I read a lot. Got out of care as soon as I could, and went looking for Kieran the day I turned sixteen."

"How was he when you found him?" asked Kate, already suspicious that she knew the answer.

"Oh, he was still Kieran, somewhere inside, but on the surface…he was just another teenage junkie. Elmira was no earth-bound paradise. There was little to do, and Kieran found it hard to make friends. He seemed…terminally sad when I tracked him down. I think he even blamed me a little for not being able to keep us together. Though what I was supposed to do age six…"

Castle cleared his throat, and Kate had to force herself not to reach over and touch him or turn to him. She wanted him to be able to leave the room if he had to, but saying something would break the spell, and draw too much attention to their close relationship. Marty Hefferman would use any information he could get his hands on to his own advantage, so she wasn't about to hand him that little tidbit on a plate.

To her great surprise, she found that she didn't have to do anything, because right at that moment, an opportunity opened up to them. Joey started to shake, and his complexion veered from its' slight jaundiced yellow, to an unsettling greyish white color.

Hefferman hastily scraped back his chair, and physically moved away from his client as though he might have something contagious.

"Joey, are you okay? Can we get you some more water?" asked Kate with concern.

The shaking carried on and a light sheen of sweat broke out across his brow. He doubled over with what looked like stomach cramps.

"Castle, could you?" said Kate, nodding towards the door. "Bring him water and could you get Dr. Brownlow on the phone? Explain his symptoms and ask for her advice."

Castle nodded gravely, squeezed her elbow, and gratefully left the interrogation room, rubbing a hand over his face as he did so.

When he returned five minutes later Hefferman was out of his seat, pacing the floor, and Joey was bent double, with his head wedged between his knees. Kate was rubbing the young man's back.

Castle froze on the threshold, taking in the scene. He only jolted back to the present when Kate said his name and reached out for the cup of water he was carrying.

"Did you get a hold of Dr. Brownlow?" she asked, handing Joey the drink.

Castle nodded. "She thinks it sounds like alcohol withdrawal or poisoning. When I explained about his poor color, she said she's worried about liver damage…cirrhosis," he shrugged. "She's going to come down and do some tests, and she asked that we consider terminating the interview until she gets here."

"I'll second that," blurted Hefferman. "My client is clearly in no fit state to carry on with this interrogation today. I suggest we reschedule for tomorrow morning, and that Joey sees his doctor and gets a little rest in the meantime."

Kate could feel her frustration at Marty Hefferman's spoiling tactics boiling over, but when she looked down at Joey O'Conner she couldn't argue that he looked unfit for questioning, and that would mean that any confession they obtained while he was in this state would be unsafe at best.

"Fine," she said, terminating the interview for the benefit of the recording. "We'll update you once Joey's been seen by the doctor, and failing that, we meet back here at nine am tomorrow."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was after three by the time Marty Hefferman greased his way out of the precinct on a wave of puffing and panting, accompanied by that light scuffing sound of chaffing fabric. And it was after 4.30pm by the time Kate finished updating her notes.

When she looked up from her computer screen Castle was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed, hands clasped over his stomach in repose. She had to fight the urge to run her fingers over his scalp and lean over to kiss him. When she looked back at him again, five minutes later, the pallor in his complexion began to worry her. So she closed down her computer, gathered her things and rose from her desk.

She woke him gently by crouching down in front of him, and quietly placing a hand over his joined pair, so as not to startle him or cause a scene.

"Rick, time to go home," she whispered, standing up when his eyes immediately fluttered open.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah, but no one noticed, so it's all good. But we need to get you home. You look pale, Castle. How's your head?" she asked tenderly.

The concern was there on her face, written all over it before he could reply to her question, and he loved her for it; the way that she cared for him now; kind, and gentle, and unafraid to show it.

"I could do with some Tylenol and a nap," he replied, feeling sheepish. "Does that make me sound like an old man?" he asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No, it makes you sound like an old man with a concussion. They're two completely different things," she said, smiling indulgently at him.

"Very funny, Kate. Just you wait," he threatened, with a glint in his eye. "Your place or mine?" he asked, that slightly anxious look that always hit her in the gut appearing in his eyes again as if he expected her to drop him off by the curb like old times and go home alone.

"Mine," she said, squeezing his shoulder, feeling it drop in relief under her hand.

Once she had collected her jacket and bag, and updated the boys and the Captain, she held out her hand to him, and pulled him up from the chair.

"Come on, old man" she teased. "Let's go home."


	58. Chapter 58

**This chapter sees the detective and the writer getting a little downtime at home, since Joey O'Conner's interview was suspended until morning by his sudden illness.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 58**

Kate handed Castle her keys as she juggled a large container of milk, a stack of mail and her bag.

If she felt the intimacy of this little domestic moment being shared between them; inviting him to unlock her front door, then she didn't show it, simply ran her nails up and down his back while he fumbled the key in the sticky lock.

Castle only perfected the knack of opening the door when Kate's cool fingers clasped around his hand and guided the key in with him.

How far she had come.

His breath caught in his throat, and his hand stilled, wrapped around the key that was still sticking out of the now open door. The things she could do to him, with a look or a touch, she could turn him inside out.

"It's customary to actually enter the residence once the door has been unlocked," teased Kate. "We're not breaking and entering, Castle," she chided, when he hovered there just a moment too long, and her arms began to ache with the weight of all she was carrying.

"Hmm, right," he chuckled, ushering her in ahead of him.

Once inside he seemed to loosen up a bit, and Kate was pleased to see him looking so comfortable in her apartment. He headed straight for the bedroom and rummaged through the overnight bag they'd brought from his loft a couple of days ago, now grateful for his inability to travel light.

She popped her head around the door. "You showering now, or do you just want to nap right away?" she asked, easy with whichever choice he made, as long as both activities included her. With Richard Castle, even something as innocent as a nap could turn into an activity, she'd quickly learned.

"Nap then shower, maybe?" he suggested, holding out a hand to her. "But first, cuddle, detective," he grinned, drawing her in against his body and enveloping her in a one-armed embrace. "Mmm, you smell so good," he whispered into her hair. "How'd you _do_ that after all those hours cooped up in that airless interrogation room?"

"Girl's got to have her secrets, Castle," she teased, kissing him on the underside of his chin, and then withdrawing with a pat to his chest. "I'm making us tea. Lie down, and I'll be right back," she said, throwing him a contented smile.

Kate appeared several minutes later with two mugs of tea to find Castle stretched out on the bed, his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed. He was wearing just a white tee shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts. She stopped by the door, worried she'd waken him, but his eyes flew open immediately.

"Not sleeping, just resting my eyes," he said, patting the space beside him in bed.

"Oh, so _that's_ what the cool kids are calling it these days," she joked, handing him a cup. "Hot liquid!" she warned when he reach out to tickle her.

"Yeah, lucky for you, lady," he replied, watching her closely as she sank down beside him and gingerly scooted over on top of the comforter.

They lay there, propped up on pillows, drinking their tea in comfortable silence for a while until Castle let a loud yawn escape.

"Okay. Nap time," said Kate, taking his cup from him and rising from the bed.

"Noooo," he whined. "Don't leave me."

"I'm only taking these to the kitchen, Castle," she said with amused exasperation. "I'll be right back."

By the time she returned he had folded down the comforter and was settling himself under the sheets. He watched her unashamedly as she unbuttoned her shirt, removed her bra, and threw them both into the hamper. Then she stripped off her work pants and hung them up in the closet. She grabbed a long, grey tee shirt out of a drawer and pulled it down over her head, freeing her curls from the neck with both hands.

"Spoil sport," he grumbled, holding the sheet out to enable her to slide under.

"Maybe I'll let you take it off me later," she grinned salaciously. "But first, we nap."

"Awww, _mom_," he complained.

"_Really?_" Kate asked, giving him the evil eye. "We're in bed together, and you're referencing _your mother_?"

"God, _no_!" he yelped, disgusted. "Not _my_…Just…I had to look at you all day, and no touching. It's _hard_," he whined.

"Castle, I was _there_. And there _was_ touching. Not that I mind, and it's hard for _me_ too. You're not the only one that feels it," she said, turning on her side and backing up against him.

Castle wrapped his good arm across her stomach, folding the cast across his chest. He sighed, a contented noise singing in the back of his throat.

Kate yawned, and toyed with the hairs on his forearm.

After a few minutes silence Castle spoke up.

"That guy, Marty. Have you known him long?" he asked, puzzled that this was the first time he'd met this hotshot lawyer in three years at the precinct.

"We went up against one another on a case a few years back. He pulled a bit if a stunt on me; got some evidence thrown out, and the case collapsed as a result. Let's just say he's not my favorite defense attorney."

"Not like _you_ to make a mistake," said Castle, and the instant it was out of his mouth he regretted it.

He could feel Kate frown from the way her stomach muscles tighten under his hand.

"Who said it was my fault?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Assumed?" supplied Kate, her annoyance draining away in the face of his panicked tone. She sighed. "A tech made some errors with DNA testing, then tried to cover it up. It still makes me mad to this day," she admitted. "Good job he's too expensive for most of our perps to afford. I sure won't miss seeing his smug face around the precinct when all this is over."

"I meant to ask earlier, but I didn't want to look dumb in front of that jerkoff. What's a Mapp hearing?"

"It's used to determine whether evidence should be suppressed on the grounds that it was obtained as the result of an illegal search and seizure," explained Kate, shaking her head in frustration, bumping her shoulder blades against his chest. "At the very least it's going to hold things up."

"And at worst?"

"It's going to blow a hole in our case so big that only a full confession from Joey is going to fill it."

"What happens if the judge grants his motion…I mean for the hearing? Are you allowed to go…to speak?"

"Yeah, the judge would take testimony from Esposito, me, possibly you, and the CSU techs. Everyone who was at Jemma's apartment the day it was searched. Joey's lawyer will have a chance to cross-examine the prosecution witnesses. He would also be given a chance to testify and call witnesses of his own, like Jemma Nelson for instance. If the prosecutor from the D.A.'s office isn't able to prove that we acted legally when we searched that locked closet and seized all of his things, or if Hefferman, manages to prove that we acted illegally by providing evidence or testimony of his own, then the judge will suppress the evidence."

"Do _you_ think we acted illegally?" asked Castle, rubbing the palm of his hand in circles across the flat plane of her belly.

"On the surface, no. We got permission from Jemma to be there – she invited us in, remember? She told us about the contents of the closet – well, who they belonged to at any rate. We got a warrant before we broke in, since there was no key. But there's something niggling the back of my mind. Hefferman is slippery. Like I said, never underestimate him. I wouldn't put it past him to dig up something obscure in case law."

"Then I guess we need to make sure we're fully prepared. Like you said: if we have to rely on a confession from Joey. We need to work towards achieving that."

"How do you propose we do that, my smart and sexy partner?" smiled Kate.

"Let me nap, then we'll figure out a strategy," he promised, kissing her on the shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you how great it is not to having to do this stuff alone anymore?" asked Kate, swiveling her head to look at him.

"Kate," he said, looking at her softly. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

She rolled over onto her other side so that she was facing him, then she clasped his cheeks with her hands and drew him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Oh, baby," he murmured, his eyes drifting closed.

"Mmm-hmm," replied Kate, grinning. "Now, _really_. We need to nap or we won't sleep tonight."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" asked Castle with a glint in his eye.

"You're out of action, Mister, and I'm…" Kate blushed, rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I forgot. You're…_out of action too_," they both said at the same time, smiling sheepishly.

Kate settled back into her previous position, spooned against her partner.

"Quiet night in then," he muttered against her hair. "Nothing wrong with that. Few weeks ago I'd have killed for that."

Kate laughed.

"I'm still talking out loud, aren't I?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Find the off switch, Castle. We both need some rest."


	59. Chapter 59

**This chapter allows us to spend more quality time with Caskett at Kate's apartment.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 59**

They dozed for a couple of hours and woke up just as it was getting dark. The sheets were wrinkled and damp. Castle had kicked his off during a particularly turbulent dream. Kate's hair was stuck to her forehead down one side, tiny damp ringlets framing her left temple.

She sat up in bed, hunting for a glass of water.

"God, I'm _so_ hot," complained Kate, pushing her hair back off her face.

"I know," grinned Castle, leaning up on one elbow to look at her.

"Not like _that_ you moron," she said, swiping him gently in the chest. "No, this heat is killing me. I forgot to switch on the A.C. before we went to sleep."

"I wondered why I had a headache," moaned Castle.

"Eh, _you _have a concussion," said Kate archly.

"I could be dehydrated," he replied, amused by her cranky, just-woke-up mood.

"Or that," said Kate, acknowledging that he maybe had a point.

"Shower then food?" Kate suggested.

Castle nodded as he rose slightly unsteadily from the bed.

"But first, water, Superman. You sit down while I get us a couple of glasses. I don't want you passing out on me."

When Kate returned to the bedroom Castle was sitting on the end of the bed staring at her bureau.

Kate handed him a glass and then sat down beside him. She rubbed the flat of her hand down his back, and leaned in to kiss his neck just below his left ear, tasting the salty sweetness of his skin on her lips.

"Castle, you okay?" she asked, noticing his pensive expression.

"Eh…sure," he replied, drinking down the water in one go, and handing the glass back to Kate. "I was just thinking…"

"Yeah?" prompted Kate, amused by how spaced out he seemed. "Anything in particular?"

"Today, before we went in to interrogate Joey O'Conner, you mentioned something about his mother being Catholic. How did you know that?"

"Aside from the family names, I found some religious items among his personal effects at the warehouse," explained Kate.

"What kind of things?"

"Well, there was a set of Rosary beads, a prayer card to Saint Joseph, and a family bible with a couple of locks of baby hair inside. Why?"

"Just…just a hunch. Do you have a crucifix in here?" asked Castle, getting up from the bed to reach for Kate's jewelry box.

"Sure, somewhere," said Kate, taking the box from him and laying it on the bed between them.

The rosewood box was home to the mix of costume jewelry, trinkets, keepsakes, and a couple of good pieces Kate had purchased for herself on important birthdays. She lifted the mother-of-pearl inlaid lid and removed the top tray, where the small, individual compartments housed several pairs of discreet stud earrings; pearls, tiny gold flowers, a set of pale blue gemstone drops, and a showy pair of Swarovski crystal chandelier earrings that she hadn't worn in forever.

Castle, of course, was drawn to the ostentation of this particular pair, and simply had to lift one out and hold it up to his own ear turning to look at himself in the mirror as he did so.

"Very fetching, Rick," said Kate, smirking indulgently at him, "I'm sure the boys would agree. But I thought we were looking for a crucifix?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we are," he reassured her, hastily handing back the large, ornate earring with its' trembling crystals, imagining the boys' reaction if they could see him now.

Castle's gaze landed on a delicate ring that was wedged into a notch in the velvet on the second tray down. The modest silver band had a simple emerald cut sapphire, shouldered on either side by a single, small, recessed diamond. Kate's eyes alighted on the ring just as Castle's fingers reached out to liberate the piece of jewelry from the velvet pad.

"What's this?" he asked, turning the ring over in his hand, and then sliding it onto his pinkie finger, where it wedged halfway up, just below the joint.

"A ring, Castle," said Kate, inwardly cringing but trying not to show it.

"I know it's a ring, but…what's…is there a story?" he asked, guessing correctly just exactly what kind of ring it was.

"I was engaged once…briefly," she said quietly. "It was a long time ago."

Kate gently removed the ring from the end of his finger and toyed with it before replacing it back in the slot in the box. Then she laid her hand on Castle's knee and patted it reassuringly.

"Oh," was all Castle could think to say to this sudden, unexpected revelation, though his mind whirled with a list of unasked questions.

"Ah, here it is," said Kate, interrupting his thoughts, trying to smooth over the awkward moment with the discovery of the small, silver crucifix. "I haven't thought about this in years," she smiled, fingering the delicate chain. "My mom gave me this when I was in junior high. I went through a religious phase; kept bugging her with deep, soul-searching questions about God and Darwinism. Drove her mad. I made her take me to church every Sunday for six months," she said, remembering that time with a smile.

"What happened? Why'd you stop going?" asked Castle, his eyes still lingering on the engagement ring.

"I discovered boys, and I guess God took a back seat," laughed Kate. "What can I say, I was a fickle child. Will this do?" she asked, dropping the small silver cross and chain into the palm of his hand.

Castle took the necklace from her and held it up to the light. "Yeah, this should work."

"You want to share your plan with the class, Castle?"

"I was watching Joey today," Castle explained. "He really opened up to you, Kate, as soon as you showed him some kindness, expressed an interest in his family, asked about his past. I don't think anyone has listened to him, or looked at him as a person in a very long time. He cleans college classrooms for a living, works in parks while everyone around him has fun and looks right through him. To the world he's a non-person, invisible."

"But Jemma said he was very private. It doesn't make any sense that he would open up to me when he wouldn't talk to her."

"You're sympathetic, caring, and you're older than Jemma, more experienced, so perhaps your opinions count more. You're an authority figure as well, so maybe he's responding to that? Also, he knows you have him bang to rights on the attempted murder of Dupre, so what does he have to lose if he shares a few reminiscences about family with you. He could also be trying to win your sympathy with his sob story."

"And you think I should, what? Wear the crucifix in interrogation? Play up to his religious background? Appeal to his sense of right and wrong?" she asked, trying to follow Castle's line of thinking.

"As I said, it might be a long shot, but you said yourself that we might have to build this case around a confession if Hefferman manages to persuade a judge to exclude some of the physical evidence. Can't hurt to use his past against him."

"Bit cynical though, isn't it?"

"If we're right, then he waited twenty years, bearing a grudge, to get his eye-for-an-eye. We can be as cynical as we like, but it won't change the fact that six people are dead, and he planned this, stalked them, and then killed them in cold blood."

"You're right, you are. I know you are. It's just…using someone's religion against them…" Kate hesitated.

"You'd be hearing his confession, Kate. Think of it as doing him a service," persuaded Castle.

"But I'm hardly qualified to stand in for a priest, Castle."

"You have a good heart, Kate. You care about the victims, and you lost your own mother to murder. So I think you're more qualified than most to persuade this guy to give up his secrets."

"Okay. Fine. I'll wear it. But don't expect me to bless myself when we sit down to talk to him, okay?" said Kate, nudging Castle in the ribs. "Now, let's take a shower. I'm pretty sure we could use one."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate helped Castle to shower, soaping him up and rinsing him off to keep his cast dry. They kept the fun to a minimum this time to avoid any mishaps, and she toweled him off before drying her own body and running a comb through her hair.

Castle startled from his perch on the end of the bed when Kate came into the bedroom to ask him what he wanted to eat. She couldn't fail to notice that he had gone back to staring at her jewelry box, a solemn, thoughtful expression on his face.

"Chinese, Thai, Italian? Any of that sound good?" she asked, pulling on a pair of black leggings and a white tank.

She twisted her damp hair into a bun, and then helped Castle ease a tee shirt over his head and broken arm, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

He wrapped his arm around her back and held her against him, breathing steadily into her hair. He pressed a kiss to her temple, but Kate could feel his mind working overtime, and she knew there was a squall brewing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They settled on Chinese food, reasoning that Castle could at least manage chopsticks with one hand and the food wouldn't need to be cut up. Kate opened a beer for each of them, and they settled down on the sofa to watch an episode of Once Upon A Time while they waited for their food to be delivered.

"Rumplestiltskin freaked me out when I was a kid," confessed Kate, watching Robert Carlyle's dead-eyed stare as he entered his pawnshop dressed as Mr. Gold, "and this is doing nothing to change my view of him."

"Red Riding Hood did _not_ look that hot in any of the fairytale books I read Alexis," blurted Castle, staring intently at the screen until Kate nudged him.

"Uh, girlfriend in the room, Castle. Might want to put your tongue away," she scolded him.

"Right…sorry," he said, sliding his good arm around her waist and pulling her down against him until they were lying along the length of her sofa. "You'd make a way hotter Red Riding Hood anyway," he added, trying to get back into her good books.

"That right?" asked Kate archly. "Not happening, Castle. So forget it."

"Worth a try. What was your favorite fairytale?" he asked, wrapping one of her curls around his fingertip and playing idly with the silky length of hair before attempting to tuck it back into her bun.

"I wasn't much for fairy stories, as I'm sure you can guess. Not in the romantic sense. But the Brothers Grimm could spin a good tale. I loved the horror and morality hidden behind their elaborate, deceptively childish tales."

"Precocious kid then?" teased Castle.

"Oh shut up," said Kate, untangling herself from him when the buzzer sounded, signaling that their food had arrived.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They ate at the kitchen counter to make things easier for Castle, chatting about random elements of their day while they shared out the food and kicked around the untidier elements of the case.

Castle seemed quieter than usual, and Kate wasn't sure if he was just tired as a result of his injuries or whether there was more to his subdued mood. She encouraged him to watch some TV and unwind while she tidied up the kitchen.

By the time Kate had put the last dish away and wiped down the countertop, Castle was fast asleep on the sofa with his cast folded protectively across his chest. Kate watched him for a moment, feeling bad about disturbing him. But she knew in the long run that he would sleep much better in bed, and that, selfishly, she didn't want to go to bed without him.

So she knelt down by the arm of the sofa and gently placed her hand on his head, allowing her fingers to sink into his thick, dark hair, and slide down from the crown to the nape of his neck, massaging his scalp along the way.

He moaned and tilted his head back, pushing more firmly against her hand.

"Rick, time for bed," she whispered against the top of his head, sliding her free hand down his arm to cradle his elbow.

"Was I sleeping?" he mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Yes, come on. Let's get you to bed," she coaxed, offering him her hand to help him up.

He took her hand, staring at her empty ring finger for a couple of beats before concealing the troubled look in his eyes with a tired smile. "Bed sounds good. Especially when the invitation come from you," he told her, kissing her on the side of her mouth.

They got undressed and slid under the covers in semi-darkness. The only light came from the small lamp on Kate's side of the bed. It cast long, dancing shadows onto the walls and ceiling.

"Alarm's set for six," said Kate, "but you don't have to come in with me if you want to sleep longer. Hefferman won't be there until nine," she reminded him.

"I like going in together," Castle reassured her. "We can stop at the coffee shop on the way."

"Okay. If you're sure."

Silence fell on the bedroom, punctuated by the passing scream of a siren from the street below and the more distant barking of a dog.

Kate listened to Castle's breathing in the dark, and she could tell that he was still awake. She could feel him thinking, could almost hear the question on his lips: _why didn't you tell me?_

She knew all about his romantic past; his disasters and lost loves. It was only fair that Kate share hers with him too. So she rolled over to face him, making out the glint coming from his navy blue eyes in the dark as he looked at her.

"I was twenty. We met in college. His name was Chris. He was an economics major," Kate began to explain. "I liked him…thought I loved him…for a while. It was a bad time for me, with my mom and everything. Anyway, he was certain for some reason that I was the one for him, even though I'm pretty sure I was a mess. He proposed on Valentine's and that's where the ring came from," said Kate, hoping this was enough of an explanation for him.

Castle moved closer in the dark and laid his hand on her hip, massaging it with his fingertips, encouraging her.

"I told him no at first," Kate continued, grateful for Castle's silence, "but he persisted; presented it to me everyday for two weeks, bended knee…the whole bit, until he wore me down. We were engaged for three whole days before I found the courage to break it off once and for all. I never even told my dad or my friends," she confessed. "He wouldn't let me return the ring, transferred to another college not long after and I lost track of him. It's just been sitting in there ever since because I didn't know what else to do with it."

Kate reached for Castle's hand, laced her fingers with his.

"I need you to understand that it means nothing to me, Castle. When I look at it I feel nothing. Do you understand?" asked Kate, laying her hand on his cheek and stroking it with her thumb.

He nodded wordlessly under her hand, his head shifting up and down against the pillow. Finally, when he spoke up, his voice was hoarse.

"All these stories, when you…after your mom…I'd give anything to have been there for you back then, Kate. To help you through that," he said sincerely.

"I know you would. But, we weren't the people we are today, Castle. It wouldn't have worked…_we_ wouldn't have worked back then," Kate consoled him.

"Yeah. You're probably right," he laughed. "I was an immature ass back then."

"You were an immature ass when _I_ met you, didn't stop me falling in love with you," teased Kate, leaning over to kiss the protest off his lips.

"Were you _this_ mean when you were in college?"

"Oh, _way_ worse. I'd have speared you with my acerbic wit and moved onto the next guy without a backward glance," assured Kate, glad to have her confession out of the way and to be able to move onto safer ground.

"Heartless," said Castle, tucking her hair behind her ear as he smiled at her.

After a moment or two of silence he added, "Thank you for telling me, Kate. Chris was _one_ unlucky guy."

"Well, he certainly wasn't _the one," _she added, letting her loaded silence do the rest.

Castle smiled to himself, accepting her unspoken words, not pushing her to say more.

"Night, Kate. I love you," he whispered in the dark.

"Love you too," she replied, folding his hand against her heart and holding it there until she fell asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

**This chapter follows Kate and Castle back to the precinct after spending the night at her apartment. Joey's back in the box, and the end is nigh.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 60**

"Castle, have you seen my lotion?" called Kate, poking her head out of the bathroom tailed by a cloud of steam. Her eyes narrowed. "Is that…are _you_ using _my_ body lotion?" she asked, staring at her partner who was rather guiltily rubbing his hands together, slathering on the unctuous, white cream. Well, what he could access of the fingers on his injured left hand anyway.

"_What?_ My _hands_ were dry," he moaned, handing Kate the bottle of cherry scented lotion. "And now we smell the same," he grinned, grabbing her wrist and tugging her up against him for a quick kiss.

"_Exactly!_ Castle, we can't go into the precinct smelling like one another. People will talk. Ryan and Espo will never let us live it down."

"How close were you planning on getting to our colleagues, Kate? Because if Ryan or Espo can smell your hot body, then they're too damn close," growled Castle possessively, his voice low and rough in her ear.

His lips were hot against her neck, until he started trailing little sparks of fire down to her collarbone, threatening to dislodge both the towel and the self-control that she had only a precarious hold of.

"Castle…" Kate complained half-heartedly, nudging him lightly in the stomach and trying to prize his fingers off her waist. "_Rick_! Honey, we're going to be late," she said, finally twisting out of his grasp and heading back to the bathroom, throwing him an indulgent a smile over her shoulder.

Castle's grin could not have gotten any wider. Terms of endearment, aimed at him, falling so easily from Kate Beckett's perfect lips? Right near the top of his personal list of fantasies. _Oh yeah!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At Castle's insistence, they stopped for coffee on their way in to the precinct, standing in line for an infuriating five minutes behind a group of sleep and caffeine deprived, but immaculately dressed, mid-town mommies and their ridiculously expensive corral of designer strollers.

One woman began eyeing Castle up, flashing him come-hither looks and batting a set of obviously enhanced lashes at him. Kate looked on amused, watching for, and probably expecting if truth be told, Richard Castle of old to emerge and flirt right back. But to Kate's amazement, and pleasant surprise, he closed the space between them and wrapped his arm around her waist, laying the flat of his palm against her stomach possessively, until the woman flashed a scowl at Kate and turned back to the mewling six month old in the stroller in front of her.

Castle rubbed his hand absent-mindedly over Kate's stomach as he caught the eye of a chubby little boy gnawing on a soggy Gerber cookie. When he started to play hide-and-seek with the little guy, using Kate's head as the hiding part, she turned to look up at him, pressing her lips together to stifle a smile as she rolled her eyes and eased herself out of his grasp. They had a difficult morning ahead, and watching her partner make goo-goo eyes at cute babies wasn't going to help Kate get her head on straight or find her poker face.

They finally picked up their coffees and continued on their way to the 12th.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Castle, you've got to let me carry those," said Kate, fighting with him for the two take-out cups of coffee he was currently trying to wrangle with his one good hand once they had exited the car.

"But I _always_ carry the coffee," he whined. "That's our thing. I present you with a cup every morning."

"I know you do, Castle. And I love it, I really do. But, you have a broken arm. And we can do with out adding second degree burns to the list," said Kate, feeling his frustration. "Here, let me carry them today? 'Kay?" she smiled gently, trying to placate him.

It really was a good job that she loved him, because there were days, days just like this, when dealing with Richard Castle actually _was_ like negotiating with a small child.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Marty Hefferman rolled out of the elevator and into the bullpen fifteen minutes later, arriving in a cloud of obnoxious cologne that smothered Kate and Castle's delicate cherry scent so completely that a detection dog would have had a hard time tracing it.

His brown and grey plaid, vested suit was accessorized by a cream shirt, and a garish, purple, silk tie. A gold fob watch peaked out of the small pocket in his vest, and his fat fingers rhythmically stroked the length of chain that dangled in a curve against his large, rounded belly.

Castle briefly wondered where this guy shopped for his suits, and then abandoned the thought before it was halfway formed in his brain. Because wherever it was, one thing was certain - you'd never find Richard Castle shopping there.

Kate sneezed, coughed, and then her eyes began to water. She looked over and found Castle's blue eyes, her gaze betraying just a hint of panic as she tried to get her coughing fit under control and her breath back. Her partner came round to her side of the desk, patted her back and handed her a cup of water, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "What _is_ that stuff? Eau de Mace?"

Kate choked once more, from the cloying scent or his joke he wasn't sure, and then she bolted for the restroom to breathe in some fresh air and clear her head, before they resumed the interrogation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Kate and Castle entered the interview room, Hefferman was already there. But a blind man could have figured that out from the overpowering scent alone. He made a half-hearted effort to rise from his chair as Kate took her seat. But she dismissed his meager display of good manners with a wave of her hand, and focused on the file in front of her.

"Marty, you're probably aware that Joey was seen by his doctor last night, and again, first thing this morning. He was treated for dehydration and the effects of alcohol withdrawal. Since he has now been passed fit for questioning, we'll resume where we left off yesterday," informed Kate.

"Fine by me, Detective," drawled Hefferman, and then the eyes of all three were drawn to the door as Joey O'Conner was led inside by one of the precinct's uniformed Officers.

Somewhere along the line, Kate noted, Joey had acquired a check button down and a pair of khaki pants, either from the lost and found box at the precinct, or via his lawyer or the doctor. Her money was _not_ on the lawyer.

Though his hair was still dull, and straggly at best, his color was slightly improved; having lost the unhealthy, yellow, jaundiced tinge that had haunted his complexion the day before.

Kate pulled her thoughts together before addressing the young man; reminding herself of the discussion she and Castle had had the night before. She gave him what she hoped was a sincere and reassuring smile, and then resumed questioning this unlikely serial killer.

"When we spoke yesterday, Joey, you were telling me about your family, and your move to Brooklyn. About your brother Kieran, and how you two were separated when your mom died. That must have been terribly hard for you, at such a young age," said Kate, trying to reestablish the connection and empathy Castle had commented on yesterday.

Kieran nodded. If anything he looked more subdued than the day before, and Kate wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the alcohol withdrawal or the treatment the doctor had administered to help him deal with the symptoms.

"Can you tell me about Kieran's drug habit?" asked Kate, building up to what she suspected was the trigger for his recent, violent behavior.

Joey looked at the grey tabletop, tracing a few scars from past interviews with his nails; initials, doodles, and random vicious scratch marks made by past perps in a final, impotent act of defiance against authority.

When he finally spoke, his words were barely audible, and Kate had to ask him to speak louder for the tape.

"It ruined him; all of it. Dad, mom, the move, his adoption…he was a happy little kid, but when I found him again in Elmira…" he paused, and then looked up, staring Kate straight in the face.

His eyes bore into hers with such an intensity she felt as if he was looking right into her soul.

"Have you ever seen what drugs can do to a young, healthy body, Detective?" he asked, startling Kate with the bald honesty of his question.

Kate didn't answer. She just waited for Joey O'Conner to carry on speaking. He continued to watch her face with a strength that unnerved her and had Castle twitching in his seat beside her. She unconsciously sought out the silver crucifix she was wearing beneath her white, silk shirt. She played with it, drawing it out from underneath the fabric of her clothing, while the young man stared at her, unblinking. The fine ridges and whorls on her fingertips hummed with the smallest vibration as they passed over the polished, diamond cut, surface design, again and again.

"He had lost some of his teeth, so his face had fallen by the time I got to him; his cheeks were sunken. He looked so old…for his age - older than me for sure. His skin was grey and blotchy, and his hair was thinning from bad nutrition."

Kate nodded to encourage him to continue.

"It was like watching someone you loved die slowly, and no matter what I did to try and help him, the drugs always mattered more. Logically, he knew what he was doing to himself, but nothing could stop him from chasing the next high."

"You're an alcoholic, I believe," said Kate quietly. "So I guess you understand addiction from the inside out."

Joey nodded. "Could say that."

Kate's thoughts flicked briefly, painfully, to her own father, and she wondered if Castle was thinking the same thing.

"And still…you couldn't help Kieran?"

She needed to drag him back to that crisis point, that feeling of helplessness, to get him emotionally riled up enough to talk about the murders he had committed and the things that had driven him to plan them.

"No. No one could," he replied roughly.

Kate pushed harder.

"But you had the inside track on this stuff, Joey. You got yourself into a treatment program, went to meetings… Why didn't you help Kieran?"

Castle glanced across at her. Kate felt the shift in his posture, the way it translated his discomfort with her line of questioning into a physical response.

Castle's tender, romantic, writer's heart always wanted to see the good in people, whenever possible, and Kate felt the burden this placed on her at times as she exposed him continually to the worst that humans could do to one another. Because crime novelist or not, his writing was still a work of fiction, and until he met Kate and began following her, what came out of his head was a sanitized, fantastical version of what went on in the real world.

There were days when she felt as if she was stealing another piece of his innocence, robbing him of another tiny spark of fun, and on days like this it hurt. She had an irrational urge to force him out of the room, to make him stop listening, so that at least one of their hearts could remain pure; his mind kept free of these images. She wanted to protect him. But ultimately, she knew that they had progressed way beyond that point in time; that he was down in the mines with her, toiling in the dark, here to stay.

"I tried…he wouldn't listen," replied Joey, still maintaining a firm grip on his emotions. "He went to N.A. twice, but he said they were all pathetic, rich kid junkies, and nothing to do with him. Jemma helped me get him into a free clinic; the one Dr. Brownlow runs. But he sold the syringes she gave him, and he got kicked out of the program after a few weeks."

"What about his adoptive parents?" asked Kate. "Did they try to help him?"

Joey snorted, and ran his hands through his hair. A sneer appeared on his lips as he sat back in the seat and considered her question.

"Happy Homemaker was a little disillusioned with Kieran by then. He wasn't so cute anymore, and he frightened her friends. And Fake Dad spent more time on the golf course or making model airplanes than he did with his so-called son. Kieran was living a separate life from them by then…if you could call it living. No cozy, family meals or happy vacations. They were out of their depth, both of them. I think they were glad when I showed up and took the kid off their hands. Meant they could go back to their quiet, little, suburban life, without Kieran there to remind them that they'd been failures both times they'd tried to be parents."

Castle rubbed his hand over his face, and Kate heard the rasp of his stubble against his palm. She cleared her throat and carried on with the interview.

"So, Kieran eventually gets worse, and in the meantime you find out about the Vesuvio Playground. You said that Kieran was, 'mad a hell'," said Kate, quoting from her notes. "You also told us he made you promise to do something," reminded Kate. "Can you tell me what that promise was, Joey? What did your little brother ask you to do?"

Marty Hefferman took this moment to come back to life. The rather bored expression he'd been wearing throughout Joey's distressing recount of his brother's descent into addiction suddenly left his face, and the adversarial, bullish look returned.

"Kieran is no longer with us, Detective. Or have you not been listening?" he asked sarcastically. "He cannot attest to this _so-called_ _promise_, and anything my client tells you will therefore be viewed as hearsay. So let's move it along, shall we?"

"I'm still interested in hearing Joey's side of things, Counselor. Unless you object to a little _mitigation_?" asked Kate tartly.

Hefferman paused, then seized on Kate's suggestion, and performed and ungainly U-turn, deciding to encourage Joey to talk after all if it might lessen his client's culpability for the multiple murder charges he was facing.

"He told me to…" the young man began haltingly.

"To…?" prompted Kate. "Joey?"

Her voice was soft, eyes telegraphing understanding. She fiddled with the crucifix again, though more unconsciously than deliberately. Joey's eyes flicked to the silver cross and then back up to Kate's face.

"He told me to make them pay," he spat, eyes burning with intensity of the memory.

"Can you be anymore specific? Did he tell you _how_ to go about achieving that?" asked Kate, shifting in her seat.

They were getting to the numb of things, and she could feel her pulse quickening as she performed the delicate dance required to draw the suspect out.

"I…uh…not, no. We…we kicked some crazy ideas around," he laughed, and then sat up abruptly in his seat, mouth clamping shut as if realizing he'd just said too much.

"Crazy? _How_ crazy?" asked Kate, smiling broadly, as if she probably had the same thoughts herself everyday.

Joey eyed her suspiciously, but then decided to speak based on something he evidently saw in Kate's face.

"We thought about blowing the whole place up," he grinned. "Watch those spoilt little kids get blasted to kingdom come."

"And that didn't cut it?" asked Castle, entering the fray for the first time that day. "What, too…_tame_? Not personal enough?"

Joey eyed him warily, and Kate silently cursed the intrusion. Castle was right; the guy did trust her more. They _had_ built some kind of rapport, however fragile.

Finally he did answer Castle's question, though he switched his attention back to Kate when he gave his response.

"Got to be '_an eye for an eye'_. Those little kids would have been collateral damage, just like me, mom and Kieran were when they did that crooked deal to sell off the land on Spring Street."

"But, I thought you were a good Catholic, Joey?" asked Castle, confusing the young man and halting his explanation.

"Yeah, _so_?"

"So, _lex talionus_, the vengeful meaning of 'an eye for an eye', it comes from the _Hebrew_ bible. The Catholic version of the phrase was taken from the Sermon on the Mount, where Matthew described Jesus' moral instruction to 'turn the other cheek' when wronged, not aim for revenge," explained Castle.

Joey's face flushed bright red as a central, long held tenet of his believes crumbled under the writer's well-informed dissection.

"They still deserved all they got. Suffer the little children," he muttered under his breath. "_We suffered_. My mom, my brother and me," he replied, chin jutting out defiantly towards Castle, awaiting the next attack on his beliefs.

"Actually, in _that_ case, the word _suffer_ was used to mean _allow_ or _permit_, in old English, rather than the more modern usage of the word which we understand to mean _to feel pain_ or _to bear_ somethi..."

Kate cut Castle off with the gentle pressure of her hand on his forearm and a tender glance.

"Joey, you said something about a crooked deal to sell off the land in Spring Street. What did you mean?" she asked, hoping Castle's surprisingly detailed religious instruction hadn't thrown them off track.

"The buildings they bought up, in Spring Street – the two garages and a warehouse next to our apartment building…"

"Yeah," said Kate, "what about them?"

"They were owned by Michael Dupre's brother, Charlie."

Kate sat up straighter in her chair and Castle did the same, mirroring her surprise at this piece of information.

"Are you _sure?_" asked Kate, flicking her eyes towards Castle, and then scribbling on her yellow legal pad for only him to see: '_Get Ryan to check out the specifics on that land deal'._

Castle briefly left the room, and then returned a couple of minutes later with a tray of fresh coffees, and a brief nod to Kate to let her know that Ryan was on the case.

"It's a matter of public record – the ownership details, the land transaction. When the sale went through the City paid over the odds for the properties. I found out a few months back. Dupre should never have been Chair of that committee. He made sure his brother made a killing when the compulsory purchase order went through," explained Joey. "They were no better than a couple of crooks, dressed in their fancy suits, and it was me and my family that paid the price."

"_So_…you decided to make the committee pay?" suggested Kate. "Decided to take revenge for Kieran and your mom by killing them off, one-by-one?"

Joey looked defeated now, as if he'd come to the end of the road, and he knew it was time to pay the piper.

He nodded silently at Kate, and Marty Hefferman shot forward in his chair, laying a restraining hand on Joey O'Conner's thin arm.

"I'm advising my client to _stop talking, this minute,_" he said, aiming the loud suggestion and a murderous stare directly at Joey.

To his great credit, Joey ignored the loud, boorish lawyer at his side and continued to focus on Kate.

"Why don't you tell me, Joey? I'm listening. Just take your time," she said, soothing him with her tone of voice, trying to soften the heavy, expectant silence that had fallen on the interview room with the demise of Hefferman's protests.

Joey opened his mouth to speak, and Kate leaned forward, pen poised over her notepad.

There was a loud knock at the door, and all four jumped, heads swiveling automatically towards the source of the noise.

Kate rose from her chair, sighing in frustration at the interruption. Ryan was outside, and he beckoned Kate out of the door. Reluctantly she stepped just over the threshold, allowing a Uniform to step inside in her place, while she talked to Ryan. The door remained open at her back.

"We got the financials and board minutes on the land deal. O'Conner was right - Dupre's brother _did_ own those properties, though neither of them declared the conflict of interest at any of the meetings. And judging by the specifics of the transaction, Charlie Dupre got more than market value for those properties when they were sold off. They weren't even being used commercially at the time, so it was money for old rope."

"Another strong motive," said Kate. "Like he really needed another one after the mother and brother. Looks like we need to have a little chat with Michael Dupre if he ever comes round."

"Oh, that's the other thing I came to tell you," said Ryan, looking over Kate's shoulder to see O'Conner watching them.

"Yeah, what's that, Kevin?"

"Dupre. It's Dupre," he said, and Joey O'Conner's ears pricked up. "He's out of danger. Hospital called. They brought him round from the sedation, and he's alert and talking, apparently. Asking to see _you_ in fact."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "_Is_ he indeed?" she said, startling from this new piece of information when she heard the rapid scraping of the legs of a chair against the floor behind her, and a long cry of, "_Noooooo!_"

A coffee cup smashed on the floor, splashing brown liquid across the grey linoleum, as all hell broke loose.

By the time she spun around, Joey was on his feet, lunging forward to snatch the sidearm holstered on the young, uniformed officer's belt. They skidded to the floor, grunting, but in a blur of movement and a fraction of a second Joey was on his knees, then back up on his feet, brandishing the gun in both hands.

He panned the weapon round the room, eyes sparkling, bright and wild, with the sudden burst of insanity. He breathed heavily through his nose, and small beads of sweat broke out across his pale forehead.

Kate swallowed hard, catching Castle's eye, a flicker of panic passing between them. She held up her hands to show that she was unarmed, in an attempt to reduce the feelings of fear and alarm the young man would obviously be experiencing right at that minute. Adrenalin surged into her bloodstream making her lightheaded.

Joey prodded the gun towards her, forcing her to back up even further into the space outside of the room. He hauled Officer Martinez to his feet, removed his cuffs from his belt, and pushed him towards Kate, jabbing the gun between his shoulder blades to shove him outside. Then he snatched the door to the interrogation room closed before Kate could utter a word. He locked it behind her, leaving Kate and Ryan on the outside, and Castle and Hefferman stuck inside the box with him.

"What the hell?" said Ryan, moving sideways to look into the room through the observation window.

"Get Montgomery," ordered Kate. "Tell him we have a hostage situation on our hands. _Go, Ryan! Go now!_" yelled Kate, switching positions with him so that she could get a better view inside for herself.

O'Conner ordered Castle round the table into _his_ seat, and then he used the cuffs he'd snatched from Martinez to fasten both Hefferman and the Castle to a chair each, their arms contorted behind them.

Joey then went to stand behind Castle, the gun pointed at the writer's left temple as he tried to get a grip on the rapidly evolving situation.

One false move and Castle's brains would be decorating the interview room wall. He sat deathly still, Kate was relieved to see, and remained mercifully quiet for once.

Kate covered her face with her hands and fought to control her breathing. She pressed a hand to her stomach, and sucked down a calming breath. Her mind was a maelstrom of terrifyingly strong emotions and blessedly rational thought. She had to remain calm. That was the one thing she was certain of. Because their future depended upon it.


	61. Chapter 61

**This chapter follows hot on the heels of yesterday's cliffhanger. I was worried about my personal safety, so I wrote really fast! The hostage scenario…**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 61**

Kate was aware of the sound of running feet. Running feet, and the pounding of her own blood circulating at high speed through her body, whooshing rhythmically in her ears. She had her fingers pressed up against the glass, hands framing her partner's face as she tried to hold her breath, to freeze this moment before anything _really_ bad could actually happen.

Captain Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito came stampeding down the corridor to the interrogation room, skidding to a halt beside Kate, who was still standing staring through the one-way glass, transfixed.

"What the hell happened in there, Beckett?" asked Montgomery, and Kate reluctantly turned away from the window to address her Captain.

"Ryan and I were talking about Dupre, and he just went nuts; screamed '_no_', and then he lunged for Martinez' gun. He grabbed the cuffs and forced Officer Martinez out of the room after me."

"And now he's cuffed Castle and that lawyer to their chairs," said Ryan, pointing out what was patently obvious to everyone.

"Yeah, thanks for the commentary," said Kate, turning back to stare through the glass, her face etched with worry as she watched Castle's impressively impassive expression.

Please don't let him try anything stupid, she thought.

"Do we know what he wants?" asked the Captain. "Has he made any demands?"

"No. No, like I said, everything happened so fast. Less than a minute and he had the gun and we were out of there," repeated Kate, running a hand through her hair, trailing down her collar until she snagged the silver crucifix at her neck.

She fingered it, pressed the cool metal between thumb and forefinger, closed her eyes briefly and offered up a rusty, silent prayer. _God, Castle, stay safe. Please._

A small crowd gathered behind them in the tight space outside the interrogation room; a bubble of people, voices, all pressing to get a look in through the glass.

"Okay, nothing to see here folks," barked Esposito. "Clear out…_all of you_," he instructed, forcing the rubberneckers back to their desks.

"We need a plan," said Montgomery. "We need to find out if he has a clue what he's doing in there…what he wants, or if he's just having some kind of psychotic break. Tell me again what precipitated this."

Kate sighed in frustration, annoyed at having to repeat herself. She watched anxiously as Joey O'Conner circled the room like a predatory, caged animal, poking the gun in Hefferman's face when the lawyer tried to speak up.

"Ryan told me Dupre had come round from the sedation, that he was going to be…_Wait!_ _That's it!_" exclaimed Kate. "He was hoping the guy was going to die, so he'd have got the full set. That has to be it."

"But why grab Castle and Hefferman? Why let _you_ go?" asked Esposito.

Kate shrugged, thought for a minute before answering.

"Castle reckons O'Conner thinks I empathize with him. That he trusts me, somehow. That's why he's been opening up to me. Even when Castle asked him a question in there, he always directed his answers back at me, and come to think of it, he never looks directly at Marty either," said Kate thoughtfully.

"You think he has mommy issues?" asked Esposito.

"Mommy, daddy…this guy has every issue going. He's waited twenty years to act out a grudge, and when the final piece in the puzzle, Dupre, didn't slot into place he's gone and lost it."

"So what do we do?" asked Ryan. "The guy's clearly unstable, and he's in there waving a gun around. Do we even know if he knows how to use one?"

"Well, I can't imagine he has a permit," said Kate dryly, watching the three men inside the room as if they were an exhibit at the zoo.

"Just…it's a confined space," added Ryan unhelpfully, "and, the potential for ricochet…"

"_Dammit, Ryan_!" said Kate, through gritted teeth, her anxiety spilling over. "Do you _have_ to state the obvious?"

"Yeah, bro. Not helping," added Esposito, swatting his partner on the back of the head and glaring at him.

"Right, you lot. Cool it!" said Montgomery. "Get O'Conner's doctor in here. Maybe she can give us a hint about his state of mind. And call the trained negotiator as back-up. Until they get here, we stay focused; offer them refreshments, a bathroom break, whatever. Just keep _him_ calm, get him talking, and stop that gun from going off in my precinct, do you hear?"

"Yes, Sir," chorused the three detectives.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate ordered the other two to stand watch while she went to call Dr. Brownlow. Her fingers trembled over the keypad on her phone, and she shifted from side to side waiting for the call to connect.

One ring, two rings, three…"Dr. Brownlow's office. How may I direct your call?" asked the polite, singsonging voice of the medical receptionist.

"This is Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD. I need to speak with Dr. Brownlow urgently," said Kate, trying to keep her voice controlled and calm, her message short and direct.

"I'm afraid Dr. Brownlow is with a patient right now. Can I take a number and get her to call you back when she's finished her morning consultations?" sang the human canary.

"That won't be possible," replied Kate. "I need to speak with her now. _Right now_, do you understand?" barked Kate.

"No, ma'am. I don't think _you_ under…"

Kate cut her off. "One of her patients is in _my_ precinct brandishing a gun and holding two people hostage. So unless she want's to _lose_ a patient today, I suggest that you interrupt her clinic, and get her on the phone."

"I'll see what I can do, ma'am," replied the receptionist with such sangfroid Kate wondered what kind of training course these women went on.

She seemed completely unphased by Kate's position, her revelation about the hostage situation, or the urgency in her tone. If she ever gave up working for Dr. Brownlow, Kate was sure she could get a job with Central Dispatch.

Kate swiveled impatiently in her chair, drumming her nails on the surface of her desk while she waited for the doctor to come to the phone. The hold muzak was doing nothing to calm her nerves, and soon her fingers migrated back to the crucifix, fiddling distractedly.

She was working the cross up and down the thin, silver chain like a zipline when the shot rang out.

Kate dropped the receiver, and bolted in the direction of the noise, feet skidding across the floor as she raced towards the interrogation room with her heart in her mouth.

_No, no, no! Please, god, no_, she chanted silently to herself, barely containing the accompanying whimper that was bubbling up in her throat.

Ryan nearly ran into her as she rounded the corner.

"Beckett, he's asking for you. You've got to get back here," he said breathlessly, turning to run with her.

"Castle?" she choked out.

"Fine. They're both fine. O'Conner fired one into the ceiling. Just to let us know he's serious."

"What the hell happened?" asked Kate. "I was only gone a couple of minutes."

"He wanted to speak to you, Joey, and he freaked when we told him you weren't there."

"_Shit_," said Kate. "Ryan, go back to my desk, would you? Dr. Brownlow should be on the line. Ask her to get down here as quick as she can. Explain the situation. Just…make sure she's on her way while I try to talk him down again. _Go!_" said Kate, shoving Ryan back in the direction they'd just come.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Kate got alongside Montgomery and Esposito, they were both watching the scene beyond the glass with concerned expressions on their faces. Paint chips, dust, and fragments of Styrofoam ceiling tile were floating down towards the floor, varnishing the tabletop and leaving a light dusting of white over everything, Castle and Hefferman included.

The large, sweaty lawyer brushed at his suit with his uncuffed hand, dislodging pieces of foam with a disgusted expression on his face. Particles of dust coated his bald, domed head like a fresh snowfall, dulling the sheen and reducing the glare it gave off.

Castle looked pained, and Kate suspected the gunshot had momentarily hurt his ears, given that he had no free hands to shield them from the loud report.

"Do we rush him, boss?" Kate heard Esposito ask the Captain.

"Under _no_ circumstances," said Kate, rounding on her colleague. "You want to get Castle killed? That lawyer too?" she asked fiercely.

Esposito shook his head. "Guy's a lunatic, Beckett. We need to do something before he lets off another round."

"If Castle thinks Kate has some rapport with the guy, then I say we let her talk to him, see if he'll open up," suggested Montgomery.

"Sir," nodded Kate, eyes flicking back to the tableau in the small room behind the one-way.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castle was resting his back against the chair to avoid straining his cuffed arm. The black sling was fastened across his body, cradling his broken wrist. He was trussed up like a damn turkey, thought Kate, and her blood began to boil as she remembered helping him on with his shirt that morning, kissing him gently on the lips every time she fasten a button.

She winced as an image of Alexis pushed its' way into her mind. No way could she call that girl up with bad news about her father for a second time in two days. There was no other option - she just had to get him out of there unscathed.

Kate took a deep breath and flipped the switch on the intercom system.

"Joey," she began, and Castle's head snapped up, hope blossoming in his eyes as he listened intently to her voice filling the room from the wall-mounted speakers. "I hear you wanted to speak to me. How can I help you?" she asked, deciding not to make any reference to his '_bad behavior'_ with the gun, just as a mother might ignore a child's tantrum.

"Detective Beckett. I thought you'd gone. They said you'd gone," he repeated, looking relieved to hear that Kate was still close by.

"No, Joey. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here," replied Kate, trying to soothe his angst with her voice. "Can I get you anything? Water, coffee…anything?" she asked, looking round as Ryan came back to her side.

She flipped off the intercom so Ryan could speak without O'Conner overhearing.

"Brownlow's on her way. Said to keep him calm until she gets here. The Ketamine can make him agitated apparently, and she only restarted him on it yesterday."

"Fantastic," muttered Kate. "So he's in the middle of an alcohol induced depression, fueled by that damn, experimental drug treatment. He knows we have him bang to rights on the murders, his family are all dead, his girlfriend is in prison, he's taken his own _lawyer_ hostage, and he basically has nothing left to lose. Oh, and he has a gun. Just great!"

Joey looked towards the mirrored glass, a puzzled expression on his face, until Kate realized that he had obviously replied to her question, and she'd missed his response. Castle was looking a little antsy, since O'Conner had circled back behind him, and was resting the barrel of the gun on his right shoulder, just below his ear.

"Sorry, Joey. I had a little technical hitch at my end," lied Kate. "Can you repeat what you just said for me?"

"Water. Can you get us some water?" the young man said, scrubbing his free hand over his face, smearing some of the grime that had settled over it.

"Sure, be right back with that," said Kate, as if she were just a waitress taking an order. "Anything else, Joey?" she asked brightly, and she smiled despite herself as Castle stared towards her through the mirrored glass, his ears obviously disbelieving what they were hearing; Kate's eerily calm demeanor.

"No, just the water."

"Does anyone need a bathroom break?" she asked hopefully.

"No one's going anywhere," growled Joey, gesticulating with the gun.

Kate backed down.

"Okay. No problem. Just the water for now," she repeated.

Ryan appeared back at her side. "Dr. Brownlow just called. She's stuck in traffic. There's an incident in Times Square, Midtown's snarled up," he explained.

"Then get a unit to her, escort her in. Jeez, how hard can it be?" huffed Kate, frustrated by their lack of progress.

She turned back to the window and began pacing the floor. Think, Kate, think, she scolded herself. What does he need, what will he want, what can you give him? She puzzled these questions over and over while they waited for the bottled water.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Something Castle had said the night before was floating in the back of her mind. When they'd talked about needing Joey to admit to the murders, he'd told Kate that she was the one person who was qualified to…_to hear his confession_. Yeah, that was it. She hadn't been comfortable with the thought, but he'd insisted that she could offer him absolution, of a kind.

Dupre was going to live, they all knew that now, and therefore he would be able to testify against Joey. There would be no escaping _that_ charge, no matter what his lawyer managed to pull out of his legal bag of tricks. Though she doubted Marty Hefferman would be that keen to represent O'Conner after this morning's little _incident_.

So the only thing left for him was to gain a sense of peace from the thought that maybe he'd made his mother and brother proud, got them some kind of pay back for their ruined lives, no matter how twisted that sounded to Kate's ears. She hoped she could persuade him that that was enough. That it ended here.

But first, she had to get Castle out of there.

She flipped the switch again, and raised her voice.

"Joey, I have the water you asked for. I'm going to bring it in, okay?" she said forcefully, calmly, as if this was the most natural thing to do. "I'm unarmed, and I'm coming in alone. But I need you to do one thing for me," she said, taking a breath. "I want you to release Mr. Castle and Mr. Hefferman for me Joey, and take me in their place. Mr. Castle is injured, as you can see, and…" she stalled, unsure what redeeming feature she could use to gain Hefferman's freedom, other than that he was supremely annoying and Joey didn't seem to like him. "…and Mr. Hefferman has to prepare for your arraignment," she lied, cringing at the feeble excuse.

Kate could see Joey listening intently to her little speech, but Castle was shaking his head slowly, the gesture meant for her benefit as he stared at the mirrored glass.

"Joey," she continued, "listen to me. Nothing bad has happened yet. No one's been hurt," she reassured him, (yeah, if we don't count the six people you murdered). "So, why don't you just release Mr. Hefferman and Mr. Castle, and let me come in there and talk to you. Just the two of us," she added, hoping that prospect offered extra appeal.

Castle's eyes were beseeching by now, trying frantically to communicate, _no, no, no_, to Kate, while he miraculously kept quiet, completely against type.

"The lawyer can go…" said Joey slowly, thinking it over, "but the writer stays. Final offer."

Kate let out a long breath, and turned to look at Esposito.

"You and Castle could totally take that little runt," said the detective.

"There will be no _taking_, Javi," said Kate, a little exasperated. "Not unless I can get Rick out of there first."

Ryan and Esposito gaped at her.

"You've got to be kidding me, Beckett. You can't go in there alone and hope to disarm him. The guy's crazy; he's killed six people with his bare hands, and he's on meds," said Esposito.

"Watch me," said Kate, flipping the switch once more.

"You've got yourself a deal, Joey: me, in exchange for Mr. Hefferman. Unlock the door. I'm coming in."


	62. Chapter 62

**This chapter sees Kate join Castle as a hostage of Joey O'Conner. Apologies for Friday's cliffhanger…well, no, not really. You know you love it!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

"The lawyer can go…" said Joey slowly, thinking it over, "but the writer stays. Final offer."

Kate let out a long breath, and turned to look at Esposito.

"You and Castle could totally take that little runt," said the detective.

"There will be _no_ taking, Javi," said Kate, a little exasperated. "Not unless I can get Rick out of there first."

Ryan and Esposito gaped at her.

"You've got to be kidding me, Beckett. You can't go in there alone and hope to disarm him. The guy's crazy; he's killed six people with his bare hands, and he's on meds," said Esposito.

"Watch me," said Kate, flipping the switch once more.

"You've got yourself a deal, Joey: me, in exchange for Mr. Hefferman. Unlock the door. I'm coming in."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62<strong>

The lock clicked open and the door swung slowly inward.

Kate put a hand out behind her, waving the boys back. Because the last thing they needed was for the guys to succumb to a sudden rush of adrenalin and make a dash for the room, endangering Castle and Hefferman in the process. So she forced them back, and stepped forward alone.

The rotund lawyer appeared at the door, sweating profusely, his eyes wild with anxiety. He stumbled on his shiny, brown, leather shoes when O'Conner shoved him from behind, propelling him out into the hallway. The game was up, and counsel was evidently no longer required.

Kate stepped silently around the lawyer, moving forward through the opening, a bottle of water in each outstretched hand. She raised her arms to chest height in a display designed to show her lack of weaponry.

O'Conner grasped her by the right wrist and pulled her swiftly into the room, closing and re-locking the door behind her.

Kate's eyes found Castle's before she focused on anything else. A wave of relief swept over her at the simple nearness and wholeness of him, the feeling so visceral that the reality of the danger they were in was momentarily lost on both of them.

Kate smiled, features igniting, completely unable to hide the love and concern commingling in her eyes.

Flatly ignoring O'Conner, she asked her partner, "Castle, are you okay?", in an attempt to regain a modicum of control over the situation.

_Her precinct. Her partner. Her rules._

"Against the wall, Detective. Raise your arms and spread your legs," ordered Joey, lightly patting Kate down to make sure she hadn't smuggled a knife or a gun in with her.

"Sit," he ordered, taking a bottle of water and opening the cap with a sharp crack.

Kate selected the seat opposite Castle, at the head of the table, so that they were facing one another and could communicate with their eyes. This position also meant that they were sitting either side of Joey, and could rush him as a unit if an opportunity presented itself.

"So, how're we doing in here?" asked Kate, as nonchalantly as she could manage.

She felt Castle's foot bumping her own, and when she looked at him he was frowning at her, a question in his eyes that look an awful lot like, _'what the hell is the plan here, Kate?' _

She shrugged once and imperceptibly shook her head, urging him to stay calm and wait things out. She hoped he understood.

"Wait, no! No, no, no," said Joey, putting down the half-empty bottle of water. "You sit over here. What, you think I'm stupid?" he asked, pulling Kate round to the other side of the table to sit beside Castle in Hefferman's still warm chair.

"Wrist," he demanded, holding open the bracelet of the handcuffs that wasn't already attached to Castle.

"Seriously?" asked Kate, her lips pinching together in frustration as Joey snapped and ratcheted the cold, steel restraint closed, fastening her to the chair.

She looked sideways at Castle, who now had the faintest of smirks on his face, together with an unmasked flush of arousal. _Unbelievable._ Kate blushed, her stomach fluttering, and then she muttered, "We're doing this again when we're not in public."

Joey reacted badly to the brief communication.

"_Enough_! _Shut up!"_ he bellowed, startling both Detective and Writer from their private moment. "Stop talking about me like I'm not even here," he added, with a surge of anger.

Okay, so…_paranoia_, thought Kate, probably as a result of the Ketamine. She needed to calm him down. Quickly.

"We weren't talking about…" Castle unwisely began to explain, until Joey interrupted him with a swift, sharp crack to his right temple with the barrel of the gun.

Castle's head ricocheted to the side with the force of the blow, narrowly missing Kate's. He grunted as the impact yanked his cuffed wrist, and an angry red welt appeared on his skin. Blood rose to the surface and trickled from a cut above his eye, running down his neck and beneath the collar of his shirt. A dark, circular patch bloomed on the rich purple fabric, staining it an unnatural bluish-black.

Kate was appalled. Angry and appalled. But she fought back the urge to lash out, rationalizing that it would just lead to a worse outcome for one or both of them. She balled her fists in an effort to control her fury, leaning into Castle's side to show him that she was there with him, and that she cared, despite her inactivity.

"Joey, that's enough," she said quietly, praying that Castle's theory about empathy had been right. "I understand why you had to kill those people, after what they did to you and your family," Kate lied. "But my partner has done nothing to you. Lashing out at him serves no purpose," said Kate, trying to appeal to whatever rational part of his brain might remain.

"Sit with me?" she asked after a pause, patting the tabletop with her free hand as if they were the only two people in the room. Then she turned a faint smile on the young man patrolling the floor, breathing heavily through his nose. "Tell me more about your mom."

Amazingly, Joey stopped his agitated pacing, and did as Kate asked, sitting down opposite her just as if Castle no longer existed.

Kate tried to hide her surprise by repeating her last question. "Your mom…what was she like, Joey? Was she pretty?"

O'Conner smiled for the first time in the last two days, displaying the decayed, unloved teeth of a man whose mouth hadn't seen the inside of a dental office for a very long time.

Kate smiled back, nodding in reassurance. "You loved her very much, didn't you?" she asked, adding, "I can see it in your eyes."

While Joey was distracted; drowning, deep in happy, bittersweet memories, Kate worked her free hand across her body and onto Castle's thigh. She squeezed lightly to get his attention, her eyes telegraphing, _'wait for my signal_'. Castle closed his eyes once to confirm that he understood.

Her mind was racing as she tried to balance a calm, collected exterior with the churning, conniving thoughts that were whirling around her brain. All awareness of the boys and her Captain, watching them from outside the mirrored glass, had disappeared. Her world had shrunk to the inside of this small room - just her, Castle, and Joey O'Conner. At least two of them would be making it out of there alive, and Kate was determined that both she and Castle would be among that number, come hell or high water.

Joey's glazed grin spread wider, and he began to speak haltingly about his mother, taking another swig of water between reminiscences. Kate nodded along, barely listening as she looked for a way out.

"She made the best choc-chip cookies I ever tasted, you know?" he said to Kate, searching her eyes for understanding.

Kate nodded back, drawn in by memories of her own mother. "Yeah, I'm sure she did," she added, her voice soft and low.

Castle shifted by her side, letting out a little labored puff of air that echoed with the pain he must be in. Kate flinched, but carried on talking to keep up the distraction.

"With my mom it was blueberry pancakes," she said, offering something back. "The secret was in the batter, she always swore. I never did find out her mystery ingredient."

Kate's ears picked up on some movement outside of the room, and then a faint crackle of static as the intercom was switched back on. She tensed in her seat, reaching her hand across to touch Castle's leg again.

All of a sudden, Dr. Helen Brownlow's voice drifted into the room, immediately snagging Joey's attention. His head whipped up to look at the speaker fixed to the wall near the ceiling as if he'd just seen a ghost.

Kate knew, in that split second, that it was now or never.

Pressing a finger against Castle's thigh, she counted down; _three, two, one_, adding a digit each time, and while Joey's startled brain was still fixed on the disembodied voice of his doctor, Kate and Castle surged up from their seats together, throwing the table forward, upending coffee cups and water bottles, and setting off a confusing, shattering, cacophony of noise that terrified and disoriented the young man in front of them.

By pushing violently against the table, they were able to force Joey backwards in his chair, tipping it over so that he fell back against the wall, banging his head, and knocking the gun out of his hand at the same time.

Kate yelled at Castle to break right, and they stumbled round the upended table, inelegantly dragging their chairs behind them in a confusing clashing of arms, legs and department issue furniture.

Kate fell to her knees, grunting, nearly pulling Castle down with her as she fought to get control of the gun before Joey could make it up off the floor. Her fingers reached out, nails scrabbling against the grey linoleum for the Glock 19, arm stretched to its' fullest extent, the firearm just out of her reach.

She felt Castle nudge up against her, trying to give her as much slack as he could, and this time her fingers wrapped around the dark grey, polymer frame, allowing her to draw the ridged grip into the palm of her hand.

At that moment, the handle on the interrogation room door started to rattle, straining against the lock, and then, after a warning shout over the intercom to 'stand back', a shot rang out, blowing apart the locking mechanism, closely followed by the handle itself dropping inwards, onto the floor with a dull, metallic thud.

The door burst open as Kate struggled up from her knees, brandishing the gun at Joey O'Conner and yelling for him to freeze.

Ryan and Esposito were on him in a flash, hauling him up by the back of his pants, and forcing him up against the wall. Esposito cuffed him, ratcheting the cold steel bracelets good and tight around his wrists. Then he dragged him from the room as Joey cast a wide-eyed, bewildered look back over his shoulder at Kate.

Kate was on Castle in second, her free hand cupping his injured face as Ryan worked to remove the handcuffs from his boss and the writer.

"Are you okay?" she breathed, tenderly stroking the soft indentation below Castle's eye with her thumb, until she could stand it no longer and she reached in to kiss him chastely on the lips.

Ryan grunted something about 'not in front of the kids', while removing a chair from each of their wrists.

Castle was stunned into silence, and then he smiled at Kate with a look of such adoration that it nearly split her heart in two.

The moment was broken by Captain Montgomery, who ordered Kate to take Castle off to hospital for a check-up, and then ensure that their paperwork was on his desk by ten the next morning.

"Not hospital, again?" moaned Castle, stroking the angry red welt on Kate's wrist with his thumb.

"Rick, we're going. No arguments."

"Fine," he huffed, gingerly touching the wound on his temple with his fingertips. "But I'm not staying overnight."

Kate helped him on with his jacket, and ran a hand down his lapel, brushing some dust off the fine, dark wool. A flirtatious smile blossomed on her lips when she patted his chest and turned to leave the room.

"Be good, and maybe I'll let you play with my handcuffs later," she threw over her shoulder, laughing as he hurried out after her, desperate to catch up.

**A/N: Nearly there guys. What are you thinking now?**


	63. Chapter 63

**This is the last chapter folks and I can't quite believe it. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and the team.**

**Chapter 63**

The broad steps of St. Patrick's Cathedral and its' parvis rose up from the sidewalk across the street as Kate and Castle exited the black town car and stepped out into the heavy heat and brilliant sunshine of an early August morning on Fifth Avenue.

A week had passed since they fought their way out of the precinct's interrogation room and away from the unhinged control of Joey O'Conner.

In that time, the bruise on Castle's temple had dulled to a muddy greenish-purple, and he and Kate had gotten used to sleeping late the odd morning, and tentatively living life as more than partners, without the shadow of a serial killer hanging over them.

The smart black sling still cradled Castle's broken wrist against his chest, blending in against the dark, lightweight, cashmere suit and sharp white shirt he was wearing.

Kate re-fastened the single onyx button on her fitted, Donna Karan jacket as soon as she stepped out of the car. She smoothed a hand down the front of her sleeveless shift dress, working invisible wrinkles out of the silky, black fabric. Her hair was twisted into a loose chignon, fixed low at the nape of her neck, and light brown tendrils escaped to frame her face, shining golden in the sunlight.

Kate's four inch patent heels brought her nearly level with Castle's eye-line, and she reached out to run a slim hand across his shoulder and down his back, pausing to remove a piece of lint from his jacket, while they waited for their colleagues to arrive.

Castle wrapped his good arm around her waist and leaned in to press a kiss to her neck, nuzzling her bare skin, and breathing in her warm, fresh scent. Kate pulled back to look at him with an indulgent smile, eyes crinkling. She straightened his black tie and then ran her hand down the length of it, enjoying the cool tease of woven silk as it slipped through her fingers.

Her mind drifted pleasantly.

"Kate, can you help me with this?" he'd whined adorably, just an hour ago, standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom closet like a helpless five year old, asking her to fix his necktie for him.

Kate smiled again at the incongruous memory; the homicide detective and the crime writer, caught up in more and more scenes of simple domesticity than she ever thought possible. But it was all good, and surprisingly easy; a fact that she mostly put down to Castle's happy, upbeat, patient nature.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An honor guard of NYPD officers in full dress uniform lined the front steps of the Cathedral. The high summer sun glinted off the men's embossed, gold buttons and shimmered brilliantly off their immaculate white gloves. Kate observed her police colleagues with some pride, watching while tourists and Manhattanites alike stopped to stare and take photographs of the iconic spectacle.

Kate and Castle were standing on the opposite side of Fifth Avenue, in front of Rockefeller Center, beside Lee Lawrie's forty-five foot, bronze status of Atlas. This position gave them the perfect vantage point from which to observe the crowd of mourners, rubberneckers and hangers-on who were gathering beneath the Cathedral steps.

"Do you see the guys?" asked Kate, scanning the crowd with a hand over her eyes to shield her face from the sun.

"Relax. They'll be here," soothed Castle, running his free hand down her back. "Javi was picking up Lanie. She probably had a shoe emergency or something," he joked.

"Are you criticizing our M.E., Castle?" asked Kate archly, watching with delight as the smile drained from her partner's face. "Because Javi told me that she does this particularly wicked thing with her…oh, _there_ they are," she cried out, waving to their friends who were walking towards them, three abreast, up Fifth Avenue from the direction of 49th Street.

"With her _what?_" wailed Castle plaintively, catching hold of Kate's sleeve to recapture her attention.

"Later, lover boy," she whispered, squeezing his fingers and then letting his hand drop back to his side.

The two Detectives and the glamorous Medical Examiner made a striking trio as they strode purposefully up the street dressed in smart, black suits. Lanie was carrying a Saks bag, and Castle bumped Kate's shoulder and muttered, "_See_," rather triumphantly in her ear, before adding, "If that's a pair of shoes, I get to use the handcuffs tonight."

Kate whirled round to look at him, heat rising on her cheeks and in her eyes.

"I'll distract her, you see what's in the bag," she whispered excitedly, parting ways with Castle to hug the boys and then circle round behind her best friend.

"Girl, mmm-hmm, you look _fine_," whistled Lanie, pulling Kate in for a hug. "Time off with writer man obviously suits your skinny ass, because you're glowing, girlfriend."

Kate looked shell shocked and a little mortified by her friend's exuberant and very public outburst.

When she opened her eyes after the crushing embrace, she saw Castle peering none too discreetly into the Saks shopping bag.

Kate bobbed her head at him, mouthing, "_Well?_" over Lanie's shoulder. He grinned back broadly, nodding vigorously at Kate in reply, delight and excitement vying for dominance on his face.

"What you two smiling about?" asked Esposito, shocking Kate and Castle into guilty silence.

"We…uh…had a bet," mumbled Kate, speaking off the top of her head, and not for the first time cursing her natural rush towards honesty.

"Yeah, about Lanie's shoes," added Castle hurriedly, earning a glare from Kate.

"You're betting _on my shoes_? What the hell is wrong with you?" exclaimed Lanie, glancing from one blushing culprit to the other.

"We got here early. Things were a little…_slow_," said Kate, raising her shoulders in a quick shrug.

"Slow, huh?" asked Lanie tartly, looking Castle up and down. "Lover boy losing his appeal already?" she smirked at Kate.

Castle gasped in horror and Kate let out a peel of laughter, grabbing hold of his arm to steady herself on her monstrously high heels.

"I'll have you know that we were just planning tonight's sexual adven…" began Castle indignantly.

"_Rick!_" yelled Kate, cutting him off with her hand over his mouth. "No one wants to hear _that_," she said, admonishing him with a shake of her head and a Beckett-style death stare.

"_I do_," chorused their three friends, setting off a round of laughter that only ended when Ryan choked and Esposito had to pat him roughly on the back to get him to stop coughing.

Once the hilarity had died down, Kate glanced back across the street.

"Hey, guys. Looks like they're starting to go in," she said, with a tilt of her head towards the Cathedral.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A quiet solemnity fell over the group as they crossed Fifth Avenue, cutting diagonally through the slow, Midtown traffic.

The three Detectives and one writer stood respectfully off to the side, while the families of the six deceased victims processed up the steps and into the Memorial Service together.

Emily Garrett's nephew Stanley's face lit up with recognition when he caught sight of Kate and Ryan, and he raised his hand in a half-wave. Kate smiled at him and waved back, remembering the brief point in the investigation when they'd considered him the chief suspect in the murder of his aunt. Looking at him now, the idea seemed nothing short of ridiculous.

Once the family members and close friends had gone in, Castle looked around at his partner and friends and said, "Shall we?"

Kate nodded, moving off the sidewalk and up the front steps of St. Patrick's Cathedral with her colleagues following in her wake.

Castle fell in step beside her, walking close enough for their arms to brush. Near the top of the steps Kate reached out and slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together as they led their little group down the central aisle towards the Sanctuary.

An American flag hung from below one of the Cathedral's high, arched windows, halfway down on the left hand side of the aisle, matched by the gold and white Papal flag hanging opposite. The air inside was mercifully cool, accented by a faint, lingering trace of incense.

Kate's heels rang out as they struck the white, marble floor, bouncing off the walls and echoing up towards the soaring Gothic ceiling. She grasped on tightly to Castle's hand for balance until they reached a spot a couple of rows behind the main gathering of mourners, and Castle guided her to the side to slide into a pew. He placed a light hand at her elbow as she negotiated her way between the narrow wooden bench and the leather-covered kneeler.

It was insane, really; how they seemed unable to stop touching. They gravitated towards one another constantly, like a magnetic compass drawn to polar north, feeling off-kilter if separated for too long. They hadn't spent a night apart since that day at the precinct, and Kate had to pinch herself from time to time to remind herself that this was real; that they were actually doing this, together.

The five friends settled in next to one another just as the Gallery Organ's rich, resonant tones filled the enormous space, sending low vibrations through the air from the Choir Gallery, high up behind them.

As the Memorial Service opened to the strains of _Joyful, Joyful We Adore Thee_, Kate rose to her feet with Castle by her side, and a deep sense of serenity settled over her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Service lasted close to an hour. Readings, prayers, and deeply personal eulogies were offered up for the six departed souls. Kate spotted Sarah Dalton, Emily Garrett's neighbor, in the congregation; her head bowed, a white lace handkerchief pressed to her lips. Valerie Mason, Edward Mason's widow sat in the row behind her, beside Roger Isles' widow, Jane.

So many grieving people left behind. Too many lives destroyed. Including the lives of the O'Conner family.

The Police Commissioner sat next to The Mayor, up in the front row, flanked by a couple of the large, plain clothes cops who made up his security detail. On the end of the pew sat a fidgeting spin-doctor; marked out by his flash suit, even flashier necktie, and the Blackberry device permanently attached to his fingertips.

"Looks like the great and the good are here," Kate whispered in Castle's ear, nodding towards the front of the church.

"Yeah, Montgomery really missed a chance to rub shoulders with the top brass today," said Castle, his hand coming to rest of Kate's thigh as he leaned in to speak quietly to her, sending a shiver of pleasure through her whole body.

They rose once more for the final hymn, wooden pews creaking in protest as close to five hundred people stood as one. A heart-rending rendition of _Ave Maria_, performed by the choir and led by the Cathedral's talented soloist, floated and soared above the assembled mourners, filling the enormous space with beautiful, plaintive tones.

Kate, Castle, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito hung back in their seats until the rest of the crowd had filtered slowly up the aisle.

Castle's hand was warm and reassuring at Kate's back as they processed slowly towards the exit. The white, marble floor was showered with a magnificent display of wonderful, rich color as they passed beneath the electric blue glow of the beautiful Rose window, and then on out into the overwhelming sunshine, heat and clamoring noise on Fifth Avenue.

The Mayor and the Police Commissioner were giving a joint interview to the assembled crowd of print and broadcast journalists who were yelling out questions at the bottom of the Cathedral steps. Closing this particular case had been big news for those city officials with professional interests vested in the outcome, and Kate and her team had earned plaudits and a little time off as a reward for a job well done.

Kate dug her sunglasses out of her purse, and then passed Castle his; an intimate gesture spotted by eagle-eyed Lanie, who muttered "_Too cute_," at Kate, with an 'I told you so' smirk on her face.

She pulled Kate off to one side as soon as they hit the sidewalk for a little girl talk.

"So, things are going well…with Castle, I assume?" she asked, watching her friend's face intently.

Kate smiled, unable to stop herself or keep her happiness from showing. "Yeah, we're all good," she replied, glancing over at Castle, a blush creeping up her cheeks when he stared devotedly back at her.

"What about the case? When's the Grand Jury?" asked Lanie, watching Jerry Falconio's widow and two daughters shaking hands with the priest who had conducted the memorial service, all three very obviously weighed down by grief.

"Grand Jury's next week. Hefferman's still planning to file a request for a Mapp Hearing, assuming the case gets to pre-trial motions."

"On what grounds? You got the guy bang to rights, Kate," said Lanie fiercely.

"They're going to claim he had a reasonable expectation of privacy in Jemma Nelson's apartment, and that we needed a separate warrant to search and seize the contents of the locked closet. They're arguing Jemma didn't have a right to consent to the search. It's just a stalling tactic. I'm confident Javi executed the warrant legally. Hopefully the judge will agree."

"And Marty Hefferman's still representing O'Conner?" asked Lanie, disbelieving.

"Yeah, seems being held hostage at gunpoint by your client adds a little something to your image," said Kate, rolling her eyes. "Hefferman's also trying to muscle his firm in on the investigation into Michael and Charlie Dupre's land deal on Spring Street. So I guess he wants to stay in the thick of things," she explained.

"And when do you leave?" she asked her friend, smiling broadly now, mirroring Kate's own expression.

"Right after this. Home to change, pick up our bags and then we head over to Teterboro," said Kate, her voice and her face betraying her excitement.

"Kate, I'm so pleased for you; for both of you. It took a while, but you guys look so happy. Have a great trip, honey."

"Thanks, Lanie," said Kate, leaning down to hug her friend. "I'll call you when we get back, and we'll have dinner. Catch up," she promised.

"Yeah, girl. I want to hear how the other half live when they're on vacation with their millionaire boyfriends," she said, laughing when Kate groaned.

"Did I just hear someone call my name?" asked Castle, smirking as he appeared at her side. He slid his arm around Kate's waist and pulled her up against him.

Kate rolled her eyes and nudged him in the ribs. "Lanie wants details from our vacation. What do you think? Do we give her the G rated or the R rated version, Castle?"

Esposito made retching noises from behind Lanie, while Ryan laughed at the loved-up couple. "You guys are even more nauseating than me and Jenny."

"Yeah, well, we have a lot of lost time to make up for," said Castle, his voice suddenly serious again as he looked adoringly at Kate.

"Just don't get into any trouble on vacation," warned Esposito. "Much as Ryan and I would love to come rescue your asses in Mexico, it's kinda out with our jurisdiction. So you're on your own, bro," he said, punching Castle playfully in the shoulder. "Look after our girl, ya hear?" he warned the writer.

Kate groaned. "Guys, that's enough of the caveman stuff for today. Rick, we really should get going," she added, checking the time on her father's watch.

With a final round of hugs, kisses, teasing and back slapping, Kate and Castle said their farewells, and crossed to the far side of Fifth Avenue to climb into the back of the waiting town car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate sank back against the seat, sighed loudly, and leaned into Castle's side, letting her head drop down onto his shoulder.

"I thought we were never getting away," she mumbled, with a grin, closing her eyes.

"Good job we have a plane to catch this afternoon," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Come on. Let's go home and get our stuff," he added gently.

As the car pulled smoothly out into the lunchtime traffic, Castle squeezed Kate's hand tightly, marvelling as her long, dark lashes brushed against her cheek, and then he leaned down and whispered against her ear, "The beach is waiting, Kate."

"Hottest thing you ever said," she replied, with a big, beautiful smile, squeezing his hand just as hard, and then she added, "Show me, Castle. I'm all yours."

_The End_

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I started Playing for Time back in August last year, and I've kind of lived with it in my head, everyday since then. I think I'm expecting a little emotional breakdown to occur once the reality of it finally being over hits me! ;) Anyway, this is the first thing I've ever written, and I must say I'm hooked. And 63 chapters, 335,500 words - wow! Where the heck did all that come from?

Thank you to everyone who alerted and reviewed along the way. Your comments and encouragement really kept me going.

A few people requested that I write about Kate & Castle's vacation, so I might add that as an epilogue. I'm also planning to write a new crime story once they return from Mexico, picking up their relationship just as we left off. I think it'll be fun to see how they live and work together, now that they're 'more'.

Anyway, I'd love it if you would tell me what you thought, since we've been on this really long journey together over these last nine months.

Until next time, keep believing in Caskett. They _will_ make it in the end. Just be sure to enjoy the journey.

Liv


End file.
